


The ASL sisters

by KhristinaMargarrette



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not much details, F/M, Family, Fem!Ace, Fem!Luffy, Fem!Sabo, Female Ace, Female Luffy, Female Sabo, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, Modern Era, Romance, Slight mention of abortion, Slight mention of parental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 252,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhristinaMargarrette/pseuds/KhristinaMargarrette
Summary: As daughters of the Richest man in the world, Gol D. Andrea, Gol D. Sabrina and Gol D. Luffia struggles to keep their identities hidden from the world. Grandline Celebrity life with paparazzi fiasco. Will they be able to keep it hidden? Find out their struggles in their lives – family, friendship and love.
Relationships: Ann x Marco, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Luffia x Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Sab x Kidd, Sabo x Kidd, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky
Comments: 244
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – ASL Sisters

**Summary: As daughters of the Richest man in the world, Gol D. Andrea, Gol D. Sabrina and Gol D. Luffia struggles to keep their identities hidden from the world. Grandline Celebrity life with paparazzi fiasco. Will they be able to keep it hidden? Find out their struggles in their lives – family, friendship and love.**

**AN:**

**Gol D. Andrea ('** _**Ann** _ **') – 25 years old**

**Gol D. Sabrina ('Sab') – 25 years old**

**Gol D. Luffia ('Lu/Luffy') – 22 years old**

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Newscaster 1:** _Breaking news, grandliners! It's been a good day today and we now have a special scope in regards with Gol d. Roger, the richest man in the world. Recently, it has been reported that he is spreading a new line of business. It is not yet identified which line of business it is, but we can expect it will be big just like the other ones under his name._

_There is still no confirmation from Mr. Roger. Even his wife, former beauty queen and supermodel, Gol D. Rouge._

**Newscaster 2** : _We are hoping that they will give us details in regards to this matter. And speaking of details, we also would like to know about their family. They have been keeping their privacy up to this point. The public, especially from the social media, have been meaning to ask the couple about their heirs or heiresses in that matter._

 **Newscaster 1:** _That's right, partner. Even I am curious about their heirs. Still, paparazzi and the media can't get a hold of such information, with the tight security in their mansion, or dare I say, Palace, no one can get a hold of what they look like. It has been many years and the couple still chose to keep them private._

 **Newscaster 2:** _That is true. The public wants to know more about them, yet their information remains a mystery. For now, all we have to do is wait until we get more information._

"Wow, they are already rich enough and they want to be richer?" The black-haired woman snapped her head towards the man who dared to utter those words. She can't help but stare at the man from head to toe. He looks a little well off, if someone will base it on the clothes he is wearing. She guesses that he's about mid-thirties. He has that smug look on his face that audibly tells her he is a proud man, or may she add, an arrogant one.

"Hmp, I bet those people will not even eat the food if their wares are not made of gold. Gol D. Gold!" And they burst in laughter.

The black-haired woman with freckles on her face just silently snorted at the rowdy men inside the restaurant. The restaurant should be fairly quiet, had it not for big mouthed fools like them.

"Just let them go. They don't know what they are talking, Ann." The blond woman with a long a wavy hair like the woman named Ann spoke. They have the same stature, but their hair and their facial features are slightly different. Ann's hair is dark brown in color while the other is blonde. The only similarity they have are their eyes. While Ann's eyes embody a grayish hue, Sab's eyes are dark gray ones.

"Yes, but they are talking nonsense. What do they know anyway, Sab?"

"Just eat your food, sis. You don't want me to eat that, do you?" As if on cue, Ann digs on her food as if it is her last day in this world. Sab just smiled and digs on her food as well. They don't have the usual grace of the other women in that restaurant, which let them earn dirty looks from people around.

They don't wear sexy clothes like others wear. Sab wears black trousers paired with a blue polo shirt and a coat. It is more of a corporate attire, granted this is normal as she just came straight from work.

Ann is no better. She only wears a skinny jeans paired with a black sleeveless blouse. Usually she will only wear a tee-shirt, but Sab convinced her otherwise.

They continue to eat their food until a certain someone took the initiative to take some of the food on the women's plate. Normal people would have been surprised or mad even, but this is a natural occurrence to them as the food robber is their little sister, Luffia.

If someone will ask them if they are really sisters, they would say yes, with no doubt. Each of them might look a little different, but the resemblance, especially when it comes to personality is a dead giveaway that they are siblings. Ann and Sab are fraternal twins. Ann was born a few minutes before Sab. From the eyes to their hair, they look nothing alike, but their lips, some of their personalities, anyone can say they really are twins.

The twins were born 3 years before the youngest, Luffia. They usually call her Lu or Luffy as she prefers it. She has a black hair like Ann's, except for the freckles. Luffia does not have freckles. She's an inch shorter than the twins. The twins stand tall at 5'9 while Luffia is almost 5'8. She has big owlish black eyes, which is her biggest asset aside from the smile that seems to shine brighter than the sun.

"Lu, stop stealing and sit down." Sab reprimands, and she just grins at them but otherwise followed.

"Shishishi. Ok!" She is so enthusiastic about everything, especially about food. No one may believe them, given Luffia is quite skinny, but her appetite is twice larger than the twins.

"I'm hungry! Can I order more?" The twins just sighed. There is no stopping Luffia when it comes to food, so the twins just nodded.

"How's business Lu?" Ann asks the youngest. Despite her appearance – a very cute but gorgeous woman that looks like a teenager – she is already a businesswoman. Her own building, the Thousand Sunny Building is the main office for her businesses. She is interested in ships and vehicles. Aside from that, she is also into weaponry and technologies. She might look like an idiot (well, she kind of is), but she is one hell of a businesswoman. Blazing the business world at the age of 17 and after almost 5 years, they now have a very stable foundation and are still growing.

"Well, Doflamingo is giving me threats about the medicines that we want to produce because it is cheaper. Hmm, I decided to bring them down!" She enthusiastically said and then diverts her attention to her food which seems to be far more important to her than business talks.

The twins sweat dropped. In business, getting enemies is natural, but always picking a fight with those who have higher bearing than you, well, that is not natural at all and Luffia is a master of picking fights. She rose to her position doing so, but still, as elder sisters, they must warn her.

"That's got to be dangerous, Lu. Just be careful." Sab reminded her.

"Uhmm-hmm!" The blond woman does not know if that was an agreement or just to shove the topic off. Anyway, at least, she told her.

"How's the hospital now, Sab? Getting acquainted with the doctors?" Ann asked the blond. The question seems to be taking Luffia's interest, well, not wholly, but partially because she is still eating while looking at Sab for response.

Sab is a doctor in a huge hospital in Grand Line. The reason why Ann asks such a question is because they know that Sab is one of the youngest people to earn a PsychD or what they call Doctor of Psychology. Earning such a title usually takes about 8 to 12 years and not all can pass the licensure examination, however, Sab was able to finish it by the age of 24. Well, earning a High School diploma at the age of 15 helped her enough to achieve such a feat.

Add to her impressive resume is that she was able to build one of the largest Hospitals in Grand Line and serves as its director. Many people doubted how come she was able to achieve such a feat. Some of them have even spread rumors - bad rumors about Sab.

"W-well, it is fine! Everything is fine there! I am having a great time!" She grins, and the two dark haired women just stare at her like they are debating if there is something behind the lines.

"Really?" It was Luffia that spoke first.

"Of course! I am having such a great time!" No one said any more word because Sab just changed the hot seat to Ann.

"How about you? How's everything going on your end?"

"It's been great. I am glad that people are being opened about using Solar Power as a source for electricity. They are doubtful, but it helps when there are businesses out there starting to embrace this path."

Ann is a mechanical engineer who decided to develop a way to utilize Solar Power as main source of electricity. She decided to establish her own company to offer these kinds of products to companies to lessen the amount of resources being consumed. She received a lot of criticism and opposition especially from the Electricity providers, but she is pursuing this method as well as she can and closing business deals from various companies.

"That's amazing! Congratulations! We know you can do it." Sab sincerely said, and she is happy that her twin sister got what she wanted. They still face a lot of ups and downs, but they are still enjoying the path that they have chosen. It is peaceful as it is, they just hope it will last long...

**AN:**

**Alright. Next chapter~**


	2. Meet Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ann

**Chapter 2 – Meet Andrea**

Anyone can see people walking around the small office, trying to start the day by organizing data, ensuring that their tasks are being handled as well as they can. Some people are answering calls like crazy.

It is a sight that Ann is accustomed to seeing every day. Every day is as usual for them, getting phone calls and inquiries about their technology and what they can offer.

When Ann was still in high school, there was a forest fire that damaged a rainforest that's been a home for many wildlife animals. Many animals lost their lives in that terrible fire caused by Global Warming. Years going by, scientists keep on telling people how we are consuming too many resources that the planet cannot sustain at all.

At an early age, she has been interested in building and studying technologies that are not yet explored, or at least not publicized. After that wild fire, she promised herself to do something to ensure that consumption of natural resources will be minimized as much as possible.

When she and her sisters were still a bunch of kids, often they visit the mountain near the island where their Grandpa used to live. They have been exposed to nature early on. This is why the three of them built a strong sense of connection to forests and anything that has to do with wildlife.

The wildfire made her realized that most of the people who has the capability to take action to prevent this from happening are not doing anything at all. Or they could be not doing enough.

From that point, she decided to dedicate in studying Mechanical and electrical engineering. She is not as smart as Sab, but she tried her best to pursue these fields in college. While still in college, she did a lot of trial and errors when developing a technology that can let manufacturers, companies and establishments use Solar Energy as a source of electricity.

Cities contribute a lot in terms of consuming electrical sources and even though Solar power has been introduced for years now, none of the companies are willing to invest more time in addressing one of the biggest disadvantages of this method: and that is its capability to sustain a huge building's need in a day to day basis.

While studying a double degree in Electrical and Mechanical Engineering, she dedicated her free time in trying to find the right solution. And she did. Years of hard work, she was able to finally find a solution to her problem.

After graduating from College at the age of 21, she started to offer this idea to poor people who cannot afford to pay for their electricity. She offered them for free and this is so she can also test the capacity of her invention.

Around that time, Luffia has started her business and offered to be Ann's first sponsor. Sab did the same thing.

"You and Sab offered to sponsor my venture when I was 17, so I might as well do the same thing." Luffia said.

That sponsorship opened opportunities for Ann to target small establishments such as restaurants, grocery stores and coffee shops. From that point, she needs more people to help her in organizing all data and information necessary which results in establishing her own company, Firefist Technologies Inc.

Without her realizing, 2 years went by and the company that started from her doing all the work alone, she has now around 100 employees. Their office is located near Luffia's main office – Thousand Sunny Building.

Not too far from them is a huge land that is still part of the city but remained untouched and undeveloped. They acquired that land to protect the trees and also so they can have a perfectly undisturbed and untouched area to place their Solar Panels.

It was not easy acquiring the land when Real State companies and manufacturers have their eyes on developing the untouched land, but Ann persevered. She is not fond of asking her family's connections, but just once, she used it.

The land belongs to someone that her Grandfather knew, and thank goodness he decided to sell the land to her at a reasonable price despite what the other big companies has to offer.

For years, her company continued to grow, so many people have been convinced to embrace this method of consuming electrical resources. This brought a lot of criticism and enemies. Ann is not a fan of being the center of attention, but she needs to be used to it, especially when the topic of using Solar energy to sustain a huge building is a big risk after all. No one believed her, the media is writing reports about how it is a great idea in reducing consumption of electricity like what everyone is used to, but simply impractical.

Ann proved them wrong. Straw Hats Incorporated announced that they will be the first client that are willing to try the technology Ann is offering and the first building to have it installed will be Thousand Sunny Building.

Many people mocked them for being fools. _It is because they are sisters that is why Monkey D. Luffia is willing to place her trust in Monkey D. Ann_. This is what they heard.

Months after that declaration, Thousand Sunny Building continued to use this technology, not just in their main office, but also in sustaining their manufacturing companies. It is known to everyone that Luffia has a lot of business ventures not limited to Shipping and building ships, but as well as food and medicine production.

It shocked a lot of people, but a lot of small companies are starting to consider this idea. Then, Revolutionary Grand Hospital announced that it will transition to using Solar Energy to sustain the hospital needs. Again, it brought up the notion that it is only because the owner and director of the hospital is Sab and they are sisters, but those notions have been duly ignored.

Just like Thousand Sunny Building, Revolutionary Grand Hospital continued to function like normal. Not long after that announcement, Sab was able to announce that since transitioning to Solar Energy, they were able to save at least 40% of expenses spent in Electricity alone. Which is why, they used those saved 40% in their program in treating patients that cannot afford the hospital bills.

With the help of two large establishments, Ann was able to close off deals one after another from medium sized companies. And recently, she was given a chance to present her ideas and plans to the offices of Whitebeard Group of Companies.

This is her biggest deal to date and she can't help but feel nervous. It is not everyday you will get a chance to be able to present to Whitebeard and his board members.

"Can you stop sighing nervously? You are making us nervous too." Sab scolded during their breakfast.

"I can't help it! This is Whitebeard we are talking about here and this could be my biggest deal if I close it." Ann whined before she ate a whole piece of bread.

"You were not nervous when you presented to me and my friends." Luffia reasoned out. Years back, Ann presented to Luffia and her officers, which consist of her close friends. Even if they are sisters, it does not automatically mean that the deal will be closed. She needs to provide at least a presentation to them. This is business after all.

"This and that is different. You already have an idea on what I am going to present, so as Nami and others. While here, they are complete strangers to me."

" _You_ are a stranger to them, but one of them is not a stranger to you." Sab smirked before sipping her coffee and giving Ann a look which makes the older twin blush and glare at the cheeky blond sister she has.

"Shishishi! You are right Sabbie!" Luffia giggled. "Ann's nervousness must have something to do with her crush working in WGC."

"Can you please stop? I am trying not to think about it, okay?"

"It? Or is it _him?_ " Sab added before she laughed along with Luffia. This pissed Ann off and made her even more nervous than she already is. She gets to present in front of one of the biggest companies in the world and it just so happens that her long time crush serves as its Chief Operating Office. Great, two birds in one stone.

Thinking about it makes her dizzy. She feels like she will melt at the thought of being in the same room as her crush.

Yes, crush. She will never admit this to anyone aside from her sisters, but she has been crushing on Marco Newgate for years now.

Marco is a well known car racer as well as a well established businessman. She and her sisters love car racing and naturally, she knows Marco. She had the chance to race against him in a competition under a different alias. He won by only a.50 second difference against her and that race has been a talk of the town for quite sometime.

She never mustered the courage to talk to him during that race because she is racing under the alias of _Enkai_.

"Maybe you can ask him on a date after the meeting." Sab cooed which makes Ann glare at her even more.

"I am not stupid enough to do that."

"I can always introduce you to Marco. Nami, Robin and Pappagg are friends with Marco's sister, Izou. So, introducing you to Marco for a date will not be a problem at all." Luffia said with a casual tone making Sab look at their youngest with eyes that shined as if the brightest idea has been presented to them.

"NO! Absolutely not! That will make me look desperate. Besides, he could be dating anyone now or I could just be not his type. It will never work out." She mumbles while trying to finish her meal.

Sab and Luffia sighed at their sister's negativity, but there is nothing they can do at this point. The reasons provided can be true and they do not want to pressure Ann into trying to be proactive when it may never work anyway.

"Alright. We will drop this conversation for next time. As for your presentation, you will do great. We know you will. What you are presenting to them is something you should be proud of." Sab encourages, making Ann smile and feel better.

"That's right! Dad even wants you to present to the board members, but you just refused. He's been boasting about your technology to others as well."

Luffia's comment made Ann roll her eyes. Of course, their father would want to support his darling daughter, but getting a deal from the biggest company in the world is a dead giveaway of their identities. Even if it will help her company in a big way, the secret they have been keeping for years might be exposed.

That is right. The secret is about the identity of their parents. This information will shake the world and the sisters may not be ready for it – that they are the heiresses of the Jolly Roger Group of Companies.

For now, they want to keep it hidden. They know it is only a matter of time before they are required to reveal their true identities, but for now, they are enjoying the life they have.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Next is Sabrina
> 
> Why Sabrina? Well, I could not think of any name that will suit Sabo so, I made it Sabrina so her nickname would be Sab.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Rate and review!


	3. Meet Sab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sab

**Chapter 3 – Meet Sabrina**

"Good morning, Doc!" Sab smiled at the greeting from the nurse she passed by when she walked from the entrance of the Revolutionary Grand Hospital.

Many employees passing by greeted her when they saw her and she nodded and smiled back at them. Even the patients walking by greeted her.

This is a normal occurrence in everyday. Everyone knows who she is, after all, she is the Director of this hospital that has been built 2 years ago.

The hospital is fairly new compared to other hospitals in Grandline City, however, since its foundation, Revolutionary Hospital has been able to provide one of the best medical services to the community.

Many still cannot believe how Sab managed to build this hospital at such a young age. Indeed, she is young. At 23, she was able to get her PsychD or Doctor of Psychology degree as well as Masters in Public Health. While studying to earn these degrees, she started to look for a way on how she can establish her own hospital.

There is a reason why she wants to do this. She had seen so many hospital systems that are not helpful to the people who are in need of medical care. So many hospitals refused to accept a patient if they think they cannot pay for the bills after medication. She hated it. She had seen this happened when she was an intern and it makes her despise the ones who are managing these hospitals.

When establishing her own hospital, the reality is that she needs a lot of money to establish her own hospital. She can ask her parents for money, but she ruled out that option. She does not want to rely on her parents as much as she can. She and her sisters have developed a mindset not to ask their parents for money especially in circumstances like these.

She was thankful that she was able to get the money from Luffia. When Luffia started her business when she was 17, she also needs money and at that time, Ann and Sab have their own savings from working part-time jobs as well as the money that their parents sent to their bank accounts for their education.

The thing is, their parents provided them money for their education and living expenses, however, the twin sisters were able to get scholarships that offer allowances, so they were able to save money.

They invested that money into Luffia's venture, so technically, they are the first investors of Luffia's business. When the business grew, so as their profits. Two years passed since Luffia established her own business, she handed over a document to the twins.

"What is this?" Sab asked to Luffia. She was busy typing on her laptop so she did not look at the folder I front of her.

"Your contract and the money. I don't know all the details since Nami was the one who made that, but that's money." She casually said.

Sab looked at Luffia before opening the document and scanned through. It has the Investment contract as well as well as the calculation of how much money she has since she handed the money to Luffia as a sort of investment.

"So, you are saying the money we lent you is an investment money?"

"Yeah. Nami brought it up when I said I have to pay you guys the money you lent to me and she said those are technically investments. It is natural that there should be profits for you two. Although she said that if you decide to get the money, we may not be able to provide it with one check, so we have to give it back after three months or so."

Sab understands. In the two years since the establishment of Luffia's business, it grew so much that the money that was initially invested quadrupled. Still, this is a lot of money and Sab has no need for it in the meantime.

"Tell Nami to keep the investment moneys for now. I may need it in 2 or 3 years when I decide to establish my own hospital."

True to her words, Sab withdrew at least 75% of the money she has invested to Straw Hats Inc. in order for her to build her own hospital. At the same time, Luffia and Zoro decided to invest some of their personal money to the hospital.

Ann decided to do the same as well. Although, their shares of the investment cannot be compared to Sab's as she has 60%, Luffia and Zoro has 15% and the remaining 10% is owned by Ann.

With Luffia's help, Sab managed to acquire a land where she the hospital will be built. It took a year before it was partially opened to the public. At that time, Sab was in her final month before earning her degrees.

Once she is finished with her studies, she was able to focus on the management of the hospital. And it only took another 6 months before the hospital is fully functional and can cater medical needs of the people.

At first, it was hard for Sab as they have been criticized for the medicines they used. Often, they used Chopper's medicines which are cheaper and made from medicinal plants and herbs. Sab remained steadfast regarding the way they treat patients. They are not opposed to using chemically made medicines when needed, but they primarily want to use the plant-based medicines which are tested and proven. This also brings their billing costs lower than other big hospitals out there.

Aside from the cheaper costs, they also offer programs for those who cannot afford to pay the hospital bill the moment they are discharged. They offer to have these people pay in instalments.

Being affordable, the hospital gained a lot of positive reputation from people who cannot afford costly medical expenses. Right now, as the people tend to choose RGH instead of other hospitals, Sab needs to plan how she can expand the hospital as soon as possible.

As soon as she arrives at her office, the first thing she checks is her email. So many meetings lined up today regarding the expansion of the hospital grounds. Recently, they bought the land right beside the hospital. All they need to do is to agree on the floor plans. The hospital has 10 floors, which proved to be not enough at all. They plan to have a building of at least 20 floors that are connected to the main hospital building.

After checking the meetings lined up, she has the urge to get a coffee and breakfast as she left the house pretty early this morning. Sab usually cooks breakfast for her and her sisters as the three lived together, but not today. She needs to be in the office early due to pending work she needs to finish.

With that in mind, she took her wallet and her cell phone from her bag before walking to her favorite coffee shop. As usual, there are a lot of regular customers lined up to get their coffee and she stood in line to get hers as well.

It is not a surprise since this coffee shop serves great coffee and most of the time, her parents get their coffee here too. Oro Jackson Building – the main headquarters of the Jolly Roger Group of Companies is just 10-minute walk from the coffee shop and the hospital.

No doubt, some of the regulars here must be paparazzi, hoping to get a glimpse or a picture of Roger and Rouge.

Sab just shook her head and just ordered her favorite hot coffee latte and bagels to go along with her coffee. After claiming her orders, she realized what an idiot she is. She is wearing a dress with no pockets and she did not bring her bag. Which leaves her to carry her cell phone and wallet plus her coffee and takeout.

A sigh left her mouth before juggling on how she can fit her cell phone, wallet and the takeout in one hand while she carefully carries the hot drink on the other.

Just when she was about to leave, her cell phone rang. The caller is her best friend, Koala. Another sigh left her mouth. She placed the cell phone sandwiched between her shoulder blades and ear while walking. She can't continue to stand there as she may be in the way for other customers.

"Where are you? I dropped by in your office and you are not there." Koala greeted.

"I just bought some coffee. I will be back now."

"You bought coffee? Please tell me you at least bought me my favorite drink as well."

Sab rolled her eyes.

"No. My hands are full and – aaah!" She shouted in surprise when she felt a sturdy body coming in contact with the hot drink in her hands. She feared that she spilled the hot drink in someone's shirt - and yes, she did.

"Ouch, what the actual fuck!" Sab heard the person in front of her curse.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Sab straightened to look up at the person who she spilled her coffee too, resulting in the phone – which was barely hanging between her shoulder blades and ears – dropping to the floor and she faintly heard the sound of the screen cracking. _Oh fuck._ She internally cursed.

"What the heck! Don't you know how to look at the road when walking?" He shouted. Sab looked up and saw a tall red-haired gorgeous man. She almost gaped at how attractive the man looks, but was brought back to reality when she heard him curse again. "Are you stupid or what? Look what you did to my suit! This is not fucking funny! I have meetings to attend to and now I look like shit for getting coffee stains!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I did not mean to spill coffee on your suit."

"It's not like your sorry will do anything at this point." He muttered.

"I can get you a replacement suit - "

"Nah, keep that offer to yourself. Can you make sure that you will properly look at where you are walking next time stupid blondie."

His words irked Sab. Here she is, making a sincere offer and this barbarian called her stupid blondie. The nerve of this man. It may be her fault, but it does not mean she can just accept her stupid comments against her.

She angrily shoved the coffee cup to his chest and he proceeds to hold it while being confused, which she does not care at this point.

"Here's the money for your suit. I am sorry for being a stupid blondie and spilling coffee on you, you stupid red-haired barbarian!" Sab angrily shoved several bills to his chest while she picked up her phone from the floor and walked away.

"What the – I hope I will never see you again!"

"Likewise here!" Sab shouted back while stomping. Her day started worse and she just hopes she will never see him ever again!

Or so she thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew that editing my fic is this horrendous. I cringe at the mistakes. LMAO  
> I am basically posting my fic from fanfiction to here... So yeah...


	4. Meet Luffia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Luffia

**Chapter 4 – Meet Luffia**

A normal day for Luffia consists of eating food that will normally feed at least 10 people, going to her office – Thousand Sunny Building, talk with her sisters and of course eat food. Yep, too normal. Except she is never normal.

Define normal…

Normal does not seem to fit her at all. Her appearance might fool you, with that owlish dark eyes that seems to stare at the deepest part of soul of everyone, her childish grin, spooky and sunny attitude plus her overly gorgeous cute face. She is like a living miniature of a Barbie doll except she is not blond.

Other **not** normal things include hiding from the paparazzi. Why? Because she and her sisters do not want to have that crazy life where the paparazzi will stalk you wherever you go and give the entire world details about your clothes, who you go with and all that crazy shit. It is enough that people are looking at her differently because of her big appetite and despite that, she is rather skinny.

Well, it is not her fault that she is skinny! And she loves eating!

That is one of many reasons. Besides, if anyone finds out that she is the youngest daughter of the richest man in the world, she knows, despite being a bit dumb, she still knows that people will look at her differently. Especially in the kind of business she is involved.

And no, not the kind of shady business anyone thinks about.

After she and her sisters start to live on their own at the tender ages of 15 and 13, she became interested in ships, but she has no skills to do so. She is interested in so many ideas, but she has no talent in doing it.

When she reached the age of 17, she met people she * _cough_ * convinced * _cough_ * them to join her and established the Straw Hats Inc. At first, it was just her and a certain drunkard, then soon, she was able to gain more friends to be part of the Straw Hats Inc. Almost all the Straw Hats members are just part timers. Each of them has their own professions but still, they choose to be with her once in a while.

She gained so many amazing friends, they are like her second family and she loves them all!

"Hmm, where should I go? Hmm, I think I should go Baratie and eat there!" She decides and goes out of the house. It is Saturday and she has no work at the Thousand Sunny Building. The meeting will only be on Monday. Sab is not home because she is with her best friend, Koala. Ann is not home as well because she is with her new friends, which left Luffy at home.

As she strolls in the neighborhood, she sees buildings with many advertisements on it. There are advertisements for the Whitebeards, Kaidou's , Doflamingo's (that bastard!) And there are also some of her father's company.

As she looks up to the poster where her dad is hugging her mom, she smiles. They are so sweet even though they are already old, well not that old. Sometimes, she finds it disturbing whenever her dad gets lovey-dovey and kisses her mom on the lips. Yuck! Does any daughter in the world want to see their parents kissing, gets lovey-dovey? She does not think so.

She means, who will want to see that? And it is so cheesy! They are like teenagers and it just weirds her out.

She keeps on her stroll and follows her nose where the most delicious food is being cooked.

And alas! She is at Baratie! The most famous restaurant in Grand Line! She smiles to herself and goes inside the restaurant, practically drooling over the thought of consuming great food. She just hopes that Sanji is inside and making lunch.

"Good afternoon, lovely customer. How many are with you?" The receptionist asks and Luffia looks at the guy. Maybe he is new since she can't remember the guy at all.

But aside from that, did he just ask her how many? Like how many foods she can eat? Or how many tables she needs? But it is only her and she will not be sharing her food to anyone else!

"It's just me, but I want many foods on my table, now!" She flashes him her trademark grin. The receptionist seems to be contemplating what to do with her.

But of course, the receptionist is contemplating! Normally, you will order once you sit on your table and the menu will be presented. That is the most normal protocol at all, but this girl, she seems to be a little different.

"Um, Ma'am, I will guide you to your seat and I will give you the menu so that you may order." He politely said. It is in their protocol to be polite after all but Luffia just shrugs.

As they walk to the seat, the receptionist keeps on glancing at her, like he is measuring if she can pay or something. Of course she can pay! She has enough money, plus Sanji will give discount to her so she can order more or if she does not have her wallet, she can just call her sisters to bail her out. It is not like this will be the first time this happens anyway.

Luffia looks at the other customers inside. They are all the same and the usual ones. Socialites with designer bags and clothes. Yep, the very same. All of them are looking at her and sizing her up, wondering who she is. She is used to that looks, looks that criticizes her. However, she finds herself not caring for trivial matters.

Their stares are questioning the way she is dressed. Blue pants that just cut to her knee level. Sandals, and a white sleeveless shirt that is covered by her red cardigan. Yep, no style at all. While the other ladies are all wearing dresses and high heels, here she is, dressed as if she is inside her house to hang out.

"Here's the menu ma'am." The waiter says. Everything is delicious, and she wants to order them all.

"Hmm, I want Chef Sanji's Luffy special." She gives the menu back.

The waiter seems to be confused because there is no Chef Sanji's Luffy Special on the menu.

"Um, ma'am, there is no such thing as Luffy Special in the menu." Luffia immediately frown at what the man said.

"Huh? But Sanji said he will make me the Luffy Special!" She argues at the waiter who is now more confused.

Good thing, that weird smiling guy, what was his name, Patty? Like the Burger patty – now Luffy is getting hungrier and this waiter is not helping at all!

"Waiter boy, just tell that bastard Sanji about the meal. He already knows about it." Patty the Burger patty said and Luffia smiles at him, but such smile is not appreciated by Patty the burger patty for he is aware of who exactly this customer is.

"Do you have a money to pay? We don't serve for free, you know." Patty the Burger Patty told Luffia. As usual, Luffia just grins at him like an innocent child.

"Of course! Heheh." Patty eyes the woman warily. In most cases, this troublemaker just eats and runs, then the idiot son of the restaurant owner just lets her go which ends with him paying up for her meals. Sometimes, the restaurant will call one of her twin sisters to pay for the meal if she is short on money or if she has none at all. They wonder if she even has credit cards on her or if she brings her wallet.

"I suppose, I can let you eat in peace." And he goes back to the kitchen where he sees the idiot son of the owner who is very happy that Luffy ordered Chef Sanji's Luffy special.

"Ah~~ my heart is pounding great. My dear Luffia, has asked for my service! I shall make it the bestest food special ever!" And he continues cooking like an idiot that he is.

The food is ready in no time and Sanji is the pushing the huge cart of food for the very lovely and gorgeous Luffy.

"Ah~~, my dear Luffy, here is your special meal from your very own, Chef Sanji!" He gives a bow to the woman after setting the table.

"Thanks, Sanji!" And she begins devouring the food that could normally feed 5 people. Sanji on the other hand is beaming hearts in his eyes because of that smile directed to him.

"Enjoy your meal and call for me if you need anything."

"Mfmm – uh huh." That is the only thing that she can mutter as she is busy eating the food in front of her. She wants to order more, but she can't because she must go and see her dad in the Raftel Palace. So, this is just a snack , plus her mom will be making her favorite pie and she can't wait to taste it.

Just imagining it makes her hungry all over again.

So, she does the most reasonable thing and digs into the food. Her manners are just alright. It's not like she is spilling the food or anything because according to her parents, she should not waste food no matter what. People are just shocked at how she can eat.

Meh… They are just envious because she can eat like this and they can't because most women fear that they will gain weight and their body figure will not be the same. That's not the case for her. She didn't really care at all.

After she devoured the food, she calls the waiter and asks for her bill. She used to be scolded by her sisters because she just eats and forgets to pay.

The bill is only 40 000. She paid for it and went out of the restaurant. Her stomach is demanding for more food which tempts her in staying for another hour, but she can't do that. Her mother is expecting her to be at their house for their dinner.

Luffia went back to the house she and her sisters live to get dressed and to get her car. She ditches her casual clothes with trousers and a blouse. She doesn't like wearing dress that much. Well, she can wear a dress, but she likes casual clothes better.

She immediately goes out of the house and carefully locked it. She drives to the high way where there will be no one to notice her going to the Raftel Palace.

Raftel Palace is located at the East part of the Grand Line. It is not a Palace, err, it is just a mansion, but it gains its reputation as a palace because it might as well be considering how huge it is. The East side of the city consists of many mansions near the Palace. Well, as near as they could be.

The whole place is about 80 acres. The palace consumes 80, 000 sq ft floor space. It is a three-storey building that has a distinct reddish wall combined with Beige colors in designs. The gate is about 500 meters away from the palace itself. This is to avoid anyone snooping. The gates are high as well, so that no one can intrude easily.

She and her sisters drive the secret passageway to the palace. This is to avoid them getting caught, and Luffy will avoid that no matter what. She doesn't like paparazzi, but she likes pepperoni pizza (what's the connection?). They keep taking pictures.

As she parks her car, she can already smell the pie that her mom promised her. She is sure that Sab and Ann will be envious because she gets to eat more!

"Daddy, Mommy, I'm home!" She shouted and run directly to the kitchen where she finds her mom preparing dinner.

"I swear, you just come home because I cook your favorites. Anyway, your dad is in the pool area. I will serve the pie there."

"Okay!" And off she goes to where her dad is. Usually, he is busy with work, but he is lazy, so he just stays at home from time to time. Can you guess where she got her easygoing attitude?

"Daddy!" she beams in greeting and Roger has three seconds to brace himself before being tackled to the ground by her overly energetic youngest daughter.

"Ugh - " Good thing that he is strong enough for the impact because a fully-grown woman tackling an old man like himself is not good. "Hello, there, my little Devil. You're early."

Fortunate for Roger, Luffy got up and untangles herself from her dad to see him eye to eye.

"Shishishi. Mom's serving the pie here. And it's for me!" She shouts in excitement to her dad.

"Ah! No fair! I want some too!"

"Bleh! Mommy said it's for me. Hahaha." And Roger pouted. "But I can give you some, Daddy. Only a little."

"Hahaha. You're such a Devil!" Both father and daughter laugh. Their family friends often say that their personality and traits are too much alike. Sometimes they call Luffia as Roger jr because she is like her daddy. She doesn't mind though.

Her sister Ann looks like their mom, except for the eyes and the hair. While her other sister, Sab looks like their dad with some facial features from their mom, especiallu her blond hair. She got it from their mom. Luffia is a lot like Roger but some qualities came from her mom, Rouge.

Father and Daughter tandem just sit there and enjoy the smooth breeze of the wind. They don't often get the chance to do this since they are all busy. That is why they cherish every time they get a chance to spend their free time together. Plus, they can't just go and visit their dad at his office without being subtle. They can visit him through the VIP passage in the Oro Jackson building, but meh – that is too much trouble.

When Rouge serves the pie, they immediately devour it. Good thing, that there are more left because after a minute or so, the twins arrived.

"Ah! Damnit, Luffia! Don't hog all the pie to yourself! You too daddy!" Ann scolds them as she quickly gives her dad a kiss on the cheek then proceeds to eat a sliced pie. Sab followed suit. Kissing her daddy on the cheek then proceeds to steal the pie that Luffia's been eyeing for some time now.

"Hahaha. It's your fault you got late!" Roger comments after eating another slice.

"But we went somewhere while she just stayed at home!" Sab argued and ate another slice of pie. Huffing and pouting at the same time but the small smile is visible in her lips,

"That's right! She cheated into getting here first!" Ann pouted, as she took a bite of her pie.

"Shishishi! Silly Ann and Silly Sab! It's just that you guys are so slow that is why I got to eat many pies than you did! There is no cheating in that, right Mom?"

Rouge sighs at the mess that her family created. Honestly, her daughters plus the slightly immature Roger is sometimes too much for her to handle. But she will not be replacing it for any treasure in the world.

"Whatever. Just finish this and please, clean yourselves up before dinner."

That all being said, it seems that the Daddy and daughters tandem are not listening at all and kept on talking about food. Yep, the normal day for the Gol D. Family.

Not too long after their banter, they start exchanging happenings in their everyday life.

"How's everything going on in the hospital, Sab?" Roger asked.

"It's as usual. Demand for medical services are running high and we are thinking of expanding to accommodate them. It may take several months before we can have the new building."

"Is that so? I've recently acquired services of a freelance engineer to work with the renovation of Jolly Roger Amusement Park. I can refer him to you, if you'd like."

"I think that's a good idea, but maybe next month when I've finalized everything." Sab answered. "Which area are you going to renovate though?"

"Good thing you've asked. I was thinking of adding a water sliding park. It will be a great hit during summer time!"

"Oh, oh, oh! I want to try that! How long is it?" Luffia's eyes shined upon hearing the idea of a water sliding park.

"Not sure, but I will definitely give you three free tickets!"

"I am surprised Uncle Rayleigh agreed to this idea, given it is _your_ idea we are talking about here." Ann smirked teasingly at their father who pouted at the notion.

"Hey! Firstly, rude of you! My ideas are great, I'll have you know that."

"Dad, we lost count how many of your ideas Uncle Ray denied." Sab added.

They continued to tease their father who is trying to defend himself against his daughters. The teasing was interrupted when Luffia's cell phone rang.

"Ah, it's Zoro. Let me answer this." She said, smiling while walking a little farther away to answer the call.

Roger frowns a little but said nothing.

"She likes him." Ann muttered making Roger frown even more.

"Yep, she does. I wonder if she even realized it?" Sab asked. When she looked at their father who was trying to maintain his cool appearance, she sighed. "Take that frown away, dad. She's an adult and be thankful she liked someone decent."

"Hmp!" Roger answered while looking away, still frowning. Meanwhile, Luffia is busy laughing while talking to her best friend.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Real story starts in the next chapter. Yehey~~~


	5. Terrible Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fated meeting... or might as well say, an embarrassing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> So… This is sort of continuation of Chapter 2. Can't believe how much details I need to change. But here goes nothing~~
> 
> ===XXX===XXX===XXX

**Chapter 5 – Terrible Encounters**

Sab slammed the door of her office, which startles Koala. Staring at the doctor, Koala can't help but frown and be curious.

"What happened to you?" She asked. She does not see Sab this pissed off every day, and she normally keeps her cool, however, judging from the way she frowns and fuming, something must have irked her off.

"Ugh! You won't believe this! The nerve of that red-haired bastard." Koala stares at Sab. Again, another rare occurrence. She rarely calls someone a bastard. This made Koala even more curious as to what happened.

"Red-haired bastard? Alright, tell me what happened." And Sab did, starting from the time she was juggling how to talk to Koala when she called Sab.

"Alright. So, you called me, and I was struggling to keep my cell phone between my shoulder blades and my ear while carrying my stuff and I did not notice someone in front of me. I spilled coffee on his suit, but I said sorry, okay? I apologized sincerely! But he as mad at me. Ok, fine, that's understandable. But I apologized and I even offered to get him a suit so he won't look like a total fool when going to his _important_ meetings, but he said it's not like my sorry will do anything at this point! Can you believe that?!"

Koala remained silent while trying to process all of Sab's ramblings.

"When I offered a replacement for his suit, he said I can just keep the offer to myself, and called me stupid blondie. What kind of gentleman is that calling someone _stupid blondie_? Oh wait, he is not a gentleman. He is a barbarian! So, I shoved some money on his chest just so he can buy a suit and walked off." Sab finished her ramblings while huffing. Clearly, she has not calmed down at all and is pissed off.

After hearing her rant on for the next five minutes, Koala remained silent. Sab is looking at her best friend, trying to ask for a reaction, and she did give her reaction. An unexpected one.

Koala laughed. She laughed so hard that she started coughing.

Sabrina raises an eyebrow at the sight of her best friend laughing so hard as if her life depended on it.

"And, pray tell, why are you laughing? Is there something funny with what I said? I don't think I told you anything funny, did I?" Sab's getting sarcastic, making Koala laugh even harder. "You know, I am not in a mood to play guessing game here. Last time I checked, I am not a comedienne."

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Koala is still busy clutching her stomach and trying to keep her laughing to a minimum. She knows she should not be pissing Sab off, not when the blond doctor is turning sarcastic. "Ok, so, like, the funny thing here is that you were never pissed off like this in normal days."

"Didn't you hear what I just said earlier on?" Sab frowns, hands on both sides of her hips, looking at the shorter woman, asking for an explanation.

"I heard it okay? For years that I have known you, you never lost your cool like this. As in! EVER! You get pissed off from time to time, but you never let it get to you. You are always calm, but it's just so happens that you were not when you met this _red-haired barbarian_. Tell me, is he really a barbarian? Maybe he's a looker? Is he your type?"

Sab fell silent for a moment, re-imagining the face of that person. She immediately tried to get her mind off that barbarian.

"Hell no! He's not!"

"Uh-huh. Your denial is strong, which means there is a possibility that he is your type."

"It's in these moments that I hate how that nosy side of you." Sab answered, turning her back on Koala as she sat on her office chair.

"I'm a reporter. Reporters are born nosy people. So, how tall is he? Is he a red-haired Adonis type? Or maybe a red-haired Greek god type?"

Sab can't help roll her eyes at Koala's questions.

"Neither! Now, let's stop talking about that barbarian. I have so much work to do and so are you, young lady!"

"Boo!" Koala pouted. "Ah, I know! He must be a red-haired devilish handsome type!"

"No. He's an ass and that's it." Sab unlocked her laptop to get started with her pending works. She has too much to do and she has no time to waste on useless things.

Seeing her get into her work mode, Koala just shrugged and just bid her goodbye. This leaves Sab alone and more time to spend on paper works.

Managing the hospital is hard, but she loves her job. Due to the new project of a new building for their expansion, her work schedule is ramped up. Since the official board members or the stockholders of the hospital are mostly silent investors, the decision making fell into Sab's hands.

Luffia, Ann and Zoro never questioned what she is doing because they trust her to do what is the best for the hospital. Aside from that, they are also busy with their own jobs. The shareholders hold a meeting once or twice a year, and that is only to discuss the current standing and the profits the hospital made. The three never really cared about trivial details at all.

After reviewing a few documents sitting on her desk, she decided to make rounds in the hospital, visiting departments. Her office is on the 10th floor of the building. 10th floor consists of her office, department head's offices and a few VIP rooms. Just like other hospitals, they also provide VIP rooms or suites.

As she walks in the hallway, she passed by Doctor Crocus' office and she decided to drop by and say hello. She asked the doctor's assistant if he is busy.

"He's not. You may enter Director." Sab nodded at the assistant before entering the office.

As soon as she walked in, the doctor raised his head, inquiring on who entered without knocking at all. He was about to be mad had it not been for him recognizing who the person is.

"Doing the usual rounds?" He asked while still reviewing a few documents.

"Yes. I just decided to drop by and say hi. I am surprised you are still doing paper works when you should have retired already, Uncle."

"A brat like you is 30 years too early to tell me to retire." Sab smiles at his answer. Doctor Crocus has been their family doctor for years. He is one of the few people who knows Sab's most hidden secret. Even though he is not an Ob-Gyne, he helped deliver the twins as well as Luffia. It was due to the insistence of their father who refused to ask any doctor to handle the delivery. Something about not trusting them, and he only trusts Crocus.

"You are getting older. If I were you, I'd sit on an island, watching whales and be relaxed."

"Bah! Don't tempt me, I might do that one of these days."

Sab only smiled before bidding her goodbye to continue on her rounds. She visited a few departments and asked how things are going. So far, everything is functioning as normal, aside from the usual complaint they had that patients have been increasing and they need additional staff as well as additional space to accommodate them.

After visiting the Emergency and Nursing department, Sab decided to annoy his cousin.

"I'm busy Sab-ya. Go away."

"Aww, come on Traffy. Can't you at least welcome your favorite cousin with open arms?"

Dr. Trafalgar Water D. Law, head of the surgery department and nicknamed as Surgeon of Death. Just like Sab, he graduated and earned his degree much earlier than most surgeons today. He is a genius, no doubt about that. Although his personality is making people become wary of him. Some even ask if he is a quack doctor or not, which prompts the three sisters to tease him at.

"Last time I checked, Ann was my favorite cousin, not you."

"I'm hurt. We've been working together for years and you are still saying I am not your favorite cousin."

"It is the truth. You are annoying. You and your sisters are annoying." His answer is something they are used to.

Law is a distant relative of theirs. He's an orphan and was adopted by Grandpa Sengoku.

Grandpa Sengoku is the Director General of the Grandline military and also serves as Admiral for the Grandline Navy force. This is where their grandpa, Monkey D. Garp is working as Vice-Admiral and General.

Like Uncle Crocus, Law is also aware of their current identities. Just like Grandpa Sengoku and Grandpa Garp.

"I will tell Grandpa Sengoku about what you said." She childishly threatened him, which just makes him roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Go tell Grandpa about it. Not like I care."

"Speaking of Grandpa Sengoku, where is he now? Last I knew, he sailed to an island somewhere. I swear, those old timers just never want to retire."

"To be honest, I do not know where he is, but he should be back next week. He just asked me to buy him stocks of his favorite rice crackers." He answered as if he was reminded of a chore that he does not want to do.

"Oh shoot. If he's coming back, so is Grandpa Garp. Ugh, that's not gonna be fun." She shivered just as she imagines their Grandfather coming back from a naval expedition.

Law shivers as well. They all knew how Garp is a pain in the ass. Maybe they can ask Grandpa Sengoku to delay Garp's arrival. Yes, that will be a great idea.

"I am pretty sure that the next thing he will do is to conduct an investigation if you and your sisters have been dating while he's gone. He and your father are lunatics."

This comment from Law made Sab groan in annoyance. Last time, about 4 years ago when Luffia turned 18, Garp and Roger were dead set on preventing the three of them from dating. Or more like threaten the boys who showed interest in the three sisters.

They apparently were planning to do an investigation, thank goodness for their mother's resilience and disagree with that stupid notion of theirs.

"I will beat anyone who tries to look funny at my darling granddaughters!" Garp shouted angrily – stinking drunk and fuming mad.

"I will murder them, I tell you! Murder them!" Roger was exaggerating, but like Garp, he is also dead drunk.

"Yes, keep those threats. The more you are preventing them to date, the more likely they are to never tell the two of you if they are dating or not. The next thing you know, they may be on board in the next plane and eloped." Uncle Rayleigh commented.

Hearing such words, Garp and Roger both froze in shock. And they cried. Wailed like babies.

Sab and her sisters never want to see that kind of occasion happening again. Poor future boyfriends, they will be murdered by two scary men.

"You're not dating anyone, are you?"

"I don't want to hear that from someone single for years as well." Sab countered an insult, but Law just ignored it.

"Good to hear you are not. If you or your sisters are dating anyone, book a room in this hospital. Or prepare a funeral, that would be the best course of action."

"I hate you." And Law just laughed.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Quit being nervous, will you?" Luffia is getting annoyed by hearing her eldest sister sigh every 5 seconds.

"I can't help it, okay?!" Ann answered. As today is the presentation and meeting with WGC, Luffia decided to drop Ann off to the location. Her car is on coding today, so she has no choice but to ask the youngest to give her a lift.

Sab offered to fetch Ann after the meeting, but she declined. She may as well take a taxi going to her office.

"You're so stubborn." Luffia commented which Ann ignored.

"Just drop me by in the back entrance of the building."

"Huh? Why?"

"If you drop me off in the front entrance, you will have to take a U-turn to take the road going to your office. That's too much trouble and you may get lost." Ann reasoned out.

The back entrance of the huge building is just in the same road Luffia takes when going to her office.

"Fine." Luffia drove in silence until they arrived at where she will drop Ann off. She needs to walk past the parking lot to get to the building, but it should be fine. Walking will not be a problem. "Are you sure you will be okay being dropped off here? You still have to walk to get to the building."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Lu! It's just a 5-minute walk anyway. I'll see at home later."

"Ok! Let's celebrate when you close that deal, ok? Good luck!" Luffia kissed Ann's cheek before she went out of the car.

As soon as Luffia's car drove off, Ann is left alone, feeling nervous while clutching on her laptop and a few documents she needed today.

The back entrance of the building is not far off, she just needs to walk for 5 minutes or so, traversing the parking lot.

She nervously walks forward, trying to balance herself. For this occasion, she opted to wear something formal. Black pencil skirt, white sleeveless shirt tucked inside the skirt paired with black, added with 3-inch high heels to finish that look.

She does not look like her usual self, but what choice does she have? The least she can do is look formal and decent. This is a corporate meeting after all.

Ann walk in between parked cars just so she can get to the building. She was about to get past the blue sports car parked there when her heels caught on to something making her stumble to her feet. Her mind dreaded on the laptop and the documents she has been carrying in her left hand, so she instinctively clutched onto it, making sure it won't fall to the ground.

She lost her balance and the next thing she knew is that her right hand slammed on the sports car's side mirror – hard.

She winced at the impact and the cracking sound she heard from the side mirror made her wince even more. Great. She damaged someone else's car.

"Fuck." She muttered as she finds herself sitting on the ground. Ann looked up, finding the mirror damaged. "Shit." She muttered again.

And if it's not enough, the driver's door opened, signaling that someone is inside the car. Ann nervously stood up, wincing when she applied a force on her right hand, which is no doubt in a bad state due to the impact earlier on.

She patiently waited for the owner of the sports car to get out of the car. Apologies may not be acceptable at this point. This is a freaking sports car! One of a kind in this world and pretty expensive too.

She knew how much this cost as her father owns one as well. Side mirror alone costs thousands of bucks. Ann is already formulating a way to appease the anger of the owner and offer to pay for the damages. Some owners can be petty and Ann is pressed for time. The meeting will start in 10 minutes. She does not have much time to spend here.

Expensive leather shoes paired with slacks were seen moving out of the car. Before Ann can see who was the driver of the car, she immediately bowed down.

"I'm so sorry. I really am sorry for damaging your car. I'll pay for it."

"Before that payment, is your hand even okay, yoi? I saw the impact." The baritone voice sounds concern and Ann almost felt relief that the driver is not an asshole, however, when she looked up to see who was the driver, she almost fainted.

 _Shit. She is so fucked_.

Indeed, because the person right in front of him is none other than Marco Newgate.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Cliffhanger baby! 
> 
> ===XXX===XXX===XXX===
> 
> Special notes:
> 
> Jolly Roger Group of Companies – JRC
> 
> Whitebeard Group of Companies – WGC
> 
> Straw Hats Incorporated – SHI
> 
> Revolutionary Grandline Hospital – RGH
> 
> Firefist Technologies Incorporated – FTI
> 
> Also, was thinking of following the 1 US Dollar = 1 Beri which would make sense? Although monetary value of Beri in real world is kind of different. They probably follow Japan's monetary value than US. But in this story, I will follow US monetary value.
> 
> Review if you can, thanks folks!


	6. Meeting

_Dear God, why?!_ Ann silently cried while looking at the tall blonde man in front of him.

Why, of all people, it has to be him? Why?!

Ann remained there, frozen in shock while staring at his overly gorgeous and handsome face.

Never once she thought that he has the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. _Sorry Mom!_

"Is your hand okay, yoi?" He asks again, looking at her right hand. His voice brought Ann back to reality and she did the most logical thing to do. To run away.

"My hand is okay. I'm sorry and I will pay you. Bye!" Ann hurriedly walked past Marco, ignoring his baffled look.

Without turning back, she walked as fast as her heels can allow her to and ignored when Marco called out to her.

Shivering from the terrible encounter, she went ahead telling the receptionist why she's there.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asks. Ann would have snapped because she has no time for these security measures, not when her meeting is just 5 minutes away.

"Ann from Firefist Technologies Incorporated."

"Oh, yes, Miss Ann. Please head straight to 60th floor and the receptionist above will direct you to the meeting room. Please use elevator number 10."

"Thank you." She was about to walk to get on the elevator when she saw Marco entering the building and being greeted by the staff. Without hesitation, she turned back, hiding somewhere in the corner where he will not see her.

"Good Morning Sir Marco!" The receptionists enthusiastically greeted Marco. Ann made sure to note where he is going so, she can avoid him at all costs.

Granted, he chose the 10th Elevator. Even though she needs to be in that elevator as well, she chose not to get on it. She refused to be in the same space with Marco alone – not with what happened in the parking lot. _Talk about embarrassing yourself in front of your crush_.

As soon as the elevator closes in, Ann asks the receptionist if she can use the other elevators.

"Unfortunately, Elevator 10 is the only elevator that is allowed to go to 60th. You will just have to wait." Ann just nodded and wait for the elevator to go down again.

She is running late for the meeting and her right hand is actually throbbing. It must have been sprained due to the impact, but she is fairly ignoring the pain for now. Sab will definitely scold her if she finds out how Ann got her wrist sprained.

 _Ding!_ Ann was brought back to reality when the elevator opened and thank goodness it is empty. She can't handle seeing Marco now after she put herself in that embarrassing situation.

 _A disaster_. This is what Sab calls her from time to time. She can agree to her fraternal twin now. What she is a total disaster. All she can hope now is that this meeting will not end up being disastrous too.

Another ding was heard and that's her queue in getting out of the elevator. As soon as she goes out, she tried to be as composed as possible, ready for the meeting.

Greeting the receptionist with a smile, she stated her purpose and the receptionist gladly guided her to where the meeting room is.

The moment she entered the meeting room, she immediately wanted to back out the moment she saw him sitting right next to Edward Newgate.

 _Fuck_. How many times had she cursed now since the incident happened? She lost count. This time, she curses her brain for forgetting that Marco does not only work in this company, but also serves as the COO. Naturally, for big changes like these, he needs and must be involved too. How could she forget?

No use in backing out now. All she has to do is to pretend that he does not exist. Which is hard to do. His charisma alone draws her eyes back to him.

_Must resist. Must resist._

"You must be Ann. My name is Izou. Pleasure to meet you." A very beautiful woman stood up and introduced herself to Ann.

"Pleasure's all mine." Ann accepted the hand offered to her and she fought the urge to say _'ouch'_ as loud as she can because the force of shaking hands is getting on her sprained wrist. "Apologies for being late."

"Not at all. We just arrived anyway. By the way, I am Thatch, and I dare say that you are more beautiful than what the rumors say about you."

"Rumors are rumors, however, a pleasure to meet you Thatch." They shook hands and once again, Ann winced at the force she received.

She was later introduced to other members of the board as well as Whitebeard, who was very warm and welcoming. Thank goodness he did not apply that much force when they shook hands.

Lastly, Marco introduced himself. The pleasantry is normal for business associates. He did not mention the incident earlier on but the only difference with his greeting is that he did not apply a force when they shook hands. His eyes landed on the bruised wrist, and as they locked eyes, he looks worried.

Ann looked away, embarrassed. This is not the time to be distracted. He is distracted enough that her crush is in the same room as hers, her wrist is throbbing and she was about to present to one of the most influential people in the world.

Great. But she gotta do what she must. If she fails at the end of the day, at least she did what she could.

Once everyone is settled, Ann started off her presentation, giving them the ideals she had when she pursued this technology. The next thing she discussed in on how she can sustain the electrical demands of a building as large as Moby Dick's.

She explained how she devised the same ideas and plans as she did during the implementation of such changes in Luffia's building. The started off from a small portion of the building, thinking how the installation of new technology should not compromise the daily activities of the people and the company's operations.

Complete transition to the new technology will take 6 -10 months, depending on the complexity of the electrical plans set in the building.

She explained disaster plans she had when it is not summer time or when it is raining season.

Acquisition of a tropical island not far from Grandline to be the main source of their power during the wet or snow seasons. The help of installing water-reliant source to convert to electricity has been presented as well, but this will only be applicable during the time that the weather is not favorable for Solar Panels to function.

"Your ideas are great, but I'd like to know your passion about why you decided to pursue this path given how arduous it will be considering the disadvantages you have at hand."

Ann was mildly surprised when Whitebeard asked such question, but this, she can answer.

"My sisters and I grew up visiting islands, climbing mountains and exposed to nature and wildlife. Preserving the natural beauty of the Earth is something we should be responsible for. Wildfire devastated and killed so many animals and this is because of how much we consume resources on a daily basis that Earth cannot keep up. With that as a mindset, I decided to use what I've learned and apply it as much as I can."

Silence falls in the room, everyone is looking at Edward Newgate, waiting for his decision.

"Alright. I think this concludes the meeting, unless anyone has further questions?" Everyone shook their heads and Ann thought that she failed.

_There's nothing I can do if they do not want what I am offering…_

"So, when do you think you can start the transition?"

Ann blinks for several times before she can form a coherent response.

"You mean, you are going to accept the proposal?"

"I do not see why not, but of course, if anyone here is going to object, then please say so. We have to hear it out."

Everyone in the meeting room shrugged, smiling as they agreed with Whitebeard's decision.

"Impressive. That's all I can say. You truly are impressive." Ann's heart swell at the compliment coming from Whitebeard himself. She kind of expected to walk away, failing to get the contract, but here she is. "I guess we can settle and finalize the contract in the coming days, don't you think, Marco?"

"Absolutely, yoi. That can be arranged." Their eyes met again. She blushed when he smiled at him.

 _Stop acting like a freaking high school girl!_ She mentally scolded herself. In a matter of seconds, everyone congratulated her and expressed how they are looking forward to working with her in the next several months.

Congratulations comes with shaking hands, making Ann winced again. Some of the officers bid them goodbye as they have meetings to attend to. Whitebeard also left, but congratulated Ann once again.

The only ones left are Thatch and Marco. The red-haired man enthusiastically shook Ann's hands, expressing how he will love working with her.

Ann is grateful, but she wishes he lets her hand go and not to shake it violently.

"Alright, that's enough Thatch, yoi. You have meetings to attend as well. Izou will not be happy seeing her fiancé being irresponsible."

"Alright, alright. But! Let's all celebrate when the time comes, Ann! I just have this feeling that you and I will get along just fine." After saying that, he also left the meeting room.

Thatch leaving means that she will be left alone with Marco. After what happened earlier, she wished to run and hide somewhere.

"You need to get that wrist checked. It's sprained, isn't it?" Marco stood in front of her, eyeing her wrist.

"Err, yeah, I guess."

A sigh left his lips before making an eye contact with her. "Come on. Let's get that checked in the clinic, yoi."

"No, no! That's ok. Please don't bother. I will have my sister looked into it when I get home."

"By the time you get home, that wrist will turn worse than it already is, yoi." He looks concerned and her stupid heard can't stop beating fast and loud.

"It's not that bad - " she stopped upon seeing the look on Marco's eyes. "Alright. I will have it checked. I will go straight to the hospital."

"Good. I thought you would be stubborn and run away, yoi." He smiled teasingly, making Ann blush in embarrassment.

"I was embarrassed, okay?" She turned her back on him to gather her stuff and get ready to leave. "And I will not run away without paying what I owe you." She turned back to him once again when she had all of her stuff gathered. "I'm really sorry about your side mirror. I swear I did not mean to damage it."

"You can think about that after you get that wrist checked." Ann nodded at him. "Which hospital are you planning to go, yoi?"

"Revolutionary Grandline Hospital."

"That's a 15-minute drive from here."

"Yes, but it is not that far."

"And you plan to drive in that condition, yoi?" Marco asks.

"What? No. My sister dropped me by earlier, so I will just take a taxi going to the hospital. My sister is going to scold me for sure." Ann was about to get her piled up stuff using her left hand when Marco took it from her, wrists touching, and she almost felt the burning sensation.

"I will take you there since you do not want to have that wrist checked in our clinic, yoi."

"Uh, what? No! I don't want to be a bother. I can go to the hospital alone."

"You are not a bother. Come on. I also have somewhere I need to be near the hospital, so treat this as me dropping you by, alright?" She was about to protest again, but he spoke first. "If you still plan to say No, I will quadruple the amount you are paying for that broken side mirror."

She pouts. "That's extortion."

"Which is why, let me drop you by in the hospital." He reasoned out.

"Fine. Since you insist and it will make me look bad if I continue to refuse your kind offer." They smiled at each other before walking out of the meeting room.

As soon as they got inside the elevator, Ann asked about the car he will be driving. "Since I broke the side mirror of your car, what will you be using?"

"I have my other car parked in the basement, yoi. That's where we will be heading." Ann just nodded.

Pretty soon, they were out of the building. During the ride, Ann decided to call Sab. She hopes her twin sister is not in a meeting.

"Hey Ann! What's up? Everything okay?" Sab's tone sounds worried because Ann never calls her, unless it is an emergency. The twins usually send text messages first to inquire if the other is in a meeting before calling.

"Yes. Everything is fine, but uh, I'm gonna be dropping by the hospital."

Ann can faintly hear a sigh from Sab on the other side of the line.

"What happened to you this time?"

"I kind of sprained my wrist?"

"Kind of?! Really? How did that even happen?" Just remembering how it happened made Ann blush in embarrassment again.

"I will explain to you when I arrive, ok? I will be there in less than 10 minutes."

"Ok, fine. I will be waiting for you at the front entrance of the hospital."

The call ended and Marco remained silent while driving. It's really awkward when Ann does not know if she should talk or not.

"Your sister?" He simply asks.

"Yes. She works in the hospital."

"Younger?"

"Yes, by an hour. We are twins."

"Really, yoi? That's pretty cool."

They remained silent after that as the hospital is just 3 minutes away. Marco pulled over to the main entrance. Ann was about to get her stuff and get out, but Marco asked her to stay so he can open the door for her, same thing when she got into his car.

Afterwards, he took her stuff from the passenger's seat at the back. Ann wishes that he should be less of a gentleman – it makes her like him more than she already has.

"You don't have to walk me to the entrance. I can take it from here."

"Where's your sister, yoi? You shouldn't be carrying these." He was referring to her laptop and documents she has carried since this morning.

"Ann!" Both she and Marco looked at the person who called her name. Ann was afraid of this scenario. A scenario wherein Sab will see Marco dropping her by and carrying her stuff.

And she is right, the moment Sab saw Marco, her eyes started sparkling and looking at Ann with a meaningful smile. The older twin hates how her sister is being annoying.

When Sab arrived right in front of them, Ann has no choice but to make a small introduction.

"Um, this is my twin sister, Sab. Sab, this is Marco Newgate, COO of WGC."

"Hi! Nice to meet you Marco. Did you drive my sister here? Sorry for the bother."

"Pleased to meet you Sab. And no, it's not a bother dropping her by. These stuff is hers. Do you mind carrying them? Her wrists are sprained, yoi."

"Oh, not at all!" Sab took Ann's stuff from Marco.

"Thanks again, Marco. Sorry for the trouble." Ann said before Marco leaves.

"Don't worry about it. Just take a break and take care not making that sprain worse, yoi." He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Marco. I will take care of this careless sister of mine. You know what? You should drop by sometime. Ann will treat you to a coffee or lunch as thanks for dropping her by." Hearing these words, Ann looked at her sister, wide eyed and glared at her to stop.

"Marco needs to be somewhere. We shouldn't be wasting his time now. Bye Marco! Thanks again!" Ann has to drag Sab away before she will say something too embarrassing.

Looks like Marco is not bothered at what Sab said and also bid his goodbye.

Once he's gone, Ann smacked Sab's head. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right!" And she walked towards the hospital entrance.

"I want details." Sab shouted at her sister who promptly ignored her.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

( **AN: A continuation of Sab and Kidd's encounter)**

Kidd stared at his suit for who knows how many times today. He is not worried about the price of the suit, he can afford to buy a new one. What he is pissed at is the fact that he is running late for the meeting and has no time to change his suit.

He vaguely senses the feeling of disturbance upon remembering why and how his suit got stained in the first place.

In his defense, he was also busy fixing the goddamn tie while walking to get his coffee before this important meeting, which results in him not noticing the woman walking by.

He snapped at her, which he thinks he has the right to do so. His suit is ruined and he will look like an idiot while talking to a very important client.

It might also have been a defense mechanism, because Kidd may never admit this, but he was shocked the moment he saw the woman. He will never admit this, ever, that the woman has the most angelic face he has ever seen in his entire life.

Sure, he had seen many gorgeous and beautiful women out there, but her face, her eyes, everything looked like an angel – except for her mouth that is. She has a sharp tongue, which pissed Kidd off, especially when she shoved that money on his chest. She has a lot of nerve doing that to him!

"Damn, what happened to you?" Killer, his best friend, asks while looking at the stained suit.

"Don't ask. Shit happened." He grumbled. Killer kept his mouth shut as they both walked towards the entrance of Oro Jackson Building.

Kidd is scheduled to meet Gol D. Roger and Silvers Rayleigh for a contract in renovating an amusement park. They need a Metallurgical Engineer in making sure that the additional part of the amusement park will be safe and sturdy.

Kidd is a freelancer and this is one of his biggest clients. He has clients line up, as his expertise is rare nowadays. There are only a few experts in terms of Metallurgical engineering, which is why real estate, manufacturing and other big establishments want his services.

Right now, Gol D. Roger personally reached out to him to schedule a meeting, something he is interested as well. And today is that meeting. Just his luck that his suit was stained by some woman passing by. (And no, she is not a drop dead gorgeous woman, he refuses to admit this)

Walking to the building, he earns quite a lot of stares from employees, most likely because of the stain on his suit, but he promptly ignored them and went straight to the receptionist.

The CEO/Owner is expecting them, so they were directed to use the VIP elevator going straight to the Owner's office.

The office building is spacious. The designs are meticulous, not overly luxurious at all – opposed to what other buildings are. This building has a homey vibe.

Upon entering the office of the owner, Kidd and Killer are expecting to see a very luxurious office, but they were proven wrong. Just like the designs from the lobby of the building, this one feels like he is lounging in his house.

"There you are! Come, have a sit." A tall man urged Kidd and Killer to take a seat. He is wearing a simple polo shirt and jeans. He doesn't look like the owner of the building at all.

"Thank you, sir." Kidd said. This is not like any of the business meetings he attended before. This feels like a casual meeting with an uncle.

Most of his business meetings before, he needs to wear a formal suit, which he hates, mind you.

"Did I forget to tell you that it's okay not to wear a suit? I must have forgotten, but never mind that."

"You must really have forgotten. Anyway, gentlemen, my name is Rayleigh. Pleased to meet you." The well known _Dark King_ of the business world is also wearing a simple jeans and a polo shirt. Very casual indeed.

"Pleasure's all ours, sir."

"Just call me Rayleigh." He is welcoming and smiling at Kidd and Killer. Which kind of surprises them. Amongst those Kidd worked with before, the owners and the officials are uptight and demanding assholes. This is the first time he had seen someone acts casual.

But Kidd won't let their appearance and attitude fool them. These two stood at the top of the business world, storming economy and earning money anyone can't imagine how much. They built an empire. For that alone, they should be respected and not be underestimated.

"Right. Call me Roger as well. Have you all eaten breakfast? I ordered some sandwich, bagels and coffee for us." Roger enthusiastically brought the take outs from a coffee shop nearby and offered them to Kidd and Killer.

"Uh - "

"Come on. Eat first and we can talk while eating. It's not good when starting a meeting with an empty stomach."

Kidd was about to decline, but Killer did otherwise. He reached for a sandwich and a coffee for himself, which leaves Kidd with no choice but to do the same thing.

While eating, Roger talked about casual things like the current criminal records stated in news, or a good spot for vacations as well as restaurants that serves great meals. Kidd also added a few comments, especially regarding Resto-bars as he owns a chain of them.

"Yes, I've been to one of your Resto-bars! They served one of the best vodkas there is as well as cocktails. That's a nice place. I even took my wife with me during a date night. Hahaha." Roger commented. "She loves the choice of music. It was fantastic."

"Glad you enjoyed your time there."

"Absolutely! We will come back sometime soon, maybe for a double date with Rayleigh and Shakky."

"As long as you don't get drunk, that's okay. I don't want Rouge glaring at the two of us." Rayleigh commented.

The casual talk finished as soon as they finished the food in front of them. Rayleigh brought up the idea of what they want in the amusement park as well as asks about Kidd's opinions in the list of materials that the Engineers proposed.

This is when Kidd pointed out the materials needed and the supplies that need to be replaced.

"You owned a steel manufacturing, don't you? Do you think you can arrange the needed supplies to the construction will start next month?" Roger asks.

"With how many materials you needed, it may take one and a half month to two months before the needed steels will be ready." Kidd said. This is a sort of test that he gives to his clients. Their answer will tell them if they are demanding to have the materials done in the timeline that they want to.

"That should be fine. We can re-adjust the plans accordingly." Roger said which surprises Kidd at all. Another month of delay means losing a few million. Time is very important in businesses, which is why he is surprised how easy-going Roger is. "Oh, we may need your expertise as well when we start our plans for a new hotel and wildlife sanctuary. It won't be in the next 3 months as there are paperworks we need to do, but the plans are there."

"Are you sure you want me to handle those projects as well?" Kidd is used to people testing his capabilities before giving him more projects, especially if these people are high up in the business ranking.

"That should be fine. You've explained quite a great detail about the construction of the amusement park and we can see how much knowledge you have in what you do." Rayleigh said. "I know a thing or two in regards to Metallurgical engineering, and you clearly know your stuff."

"What he said…" Roger agreed on.

Kidd smiles, proud of himself. This may not be a bad day after all…


	7. Where it all Started

"You have to tell me what happened in that meeting." Sab insisted for who knows how many times now that. Repeating the same sentence too many times is getting into Ann's nerves, but this is her sister. They are born to be annoying.

"It's embarrassing, okay?"

"What does that have to do with you not telling me about the details? Please, I've been with you all our lives. I've seen you fangirling over Marco for years since that race. I don't think adding another embarrassing scenario in the list will change anything."

Ann absolutely hates it when Sab gets reasonable. No one can win over her in terms of arguments. This is the reason Sab is the brains behind the three sisters' pranks and antics for a long time now. She can get them out of the situation, no problem, just by using her intellect and no-nonsense arguments. It feels like no one can refute her words at all.

"You will laugh at me." Ann said, blushing while remembering what happened. This prompts Sab to roll her eyes out as if her twin sister said the most annoying thing ever existed.

"As if I never laughed at you. Come on. I need the damn tea."

Ann sighed and told her what happened, and she is right. She burst out laughing like a madwoman. Thank goodness they are alone in Sab's office.

"Are you done now?" Ann pouted, glaring at Sab for laughing.

"But – oh my god, Ann! I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I! I looked like a fool in front of him."

"But he offered to give you a ride when he could just accept your apology and leave you be." Sab reasons out. She is a master of reading people's body language. Sab will bet a few million berri that Marco is _at least_ interested in Ann.

"He's being a gentleman. Besides, he has somewhere he needs to be, so this is just being considered as him giving me a lift and dropping me by. That's it."

"Believe what you want, but I know for sure, you at least gained his interest. I could have swore he finds you interesting."

" _Interesting…_ Yeah, interesting in the sense of breaking the side mirror of his expensive car is not interesting enough." Ann sarcastically said. "And you have to add that useless comment that I will treat him to a coffee or a meal as thanks! That's lowkey asking for a date!"

"Please, I did you a favor in saying that. I know it will take months before you can ask him out." Sab thinks Ann is being dramatic with her reactions. A woman asking a guy out is common nowadays. There is nothing wrong with that.

"Asking him out right after breaking the side mirror of his car is not a good idea, Sab."

The blond doctor shrugged at her sister.

"Meh, you will be working closely with them in the next months. You will get your chance to ask him out. If you won't do it, then I will do it for you." Ann gasped at Sab's threat.

"You wouldn't! Besides, he could be seeing anyone."

"That's easy. Kick the woman out of his life." Sab said casually making Ann gaped in shock at how evil her sister is.

"Please tell me you are joking…"

"Of course, I am…" Ann was relieved. "Partially, that is." Or not.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

(AN: Sort of continuation of Ann and Marco's meeting)

Marco arrived at the Moby Dick building just in time for the meeting. He has about 20 minutes to spare before the meeting starts.

He already has an idea of what the meeting will be, granted that Pops brought up the idea months ago. Apparently, he was interested in using Solar Energy as to cut the consumption of natural resources around.

The idea was first brought to Marco's table who, in turn, has to study what impact it will have in their company given the disadvantages it will bring. As COO, he has to ensure that major changes such as these will be beneficial to the company. After all, if their productivity and day to day function gets affected, then they must reconsider the implementation.

Marco asked the opinions of his brothers, who also work for the company, regarding this possible change.

"She's a genius, no doubt about it." Vista, who is also a mechanical engineer, commented.

"And I heard that she's a looker too!" Thatch added, making Marco and Vista roll their eyes at him. "What, it's the truth! Don't tell me you did not search the internet of what she looked like?"

"Thatch, need I remind you that we are researching about this company due to the services and benefits it can provide to our company, not the owner's looks, yoi."

"You are so uptight. No wonder you are still single." Thatch mumbled earning a smack from Vista.

Marco ignored his idiot brother and continued to work on this project.

After organizing their interests, they contacted FTI to ask for a presentation and express their interests. Apparently, many big companies are already lining up to get a presentation from the owner herself.

Many establishments have transitioned to using FTI's Solar Panel electrical system. Straw Hats Incorporated and Revolutionary Grandline Hospital are amongst the firsts.

And there were rumors that _Akagami_ Corporation is also considering the transition.

After scheduling the meeting, business continued as usual without any changes, until the day of the meeting arrived.

After parking his car safely to his usual spot, he gathered his stuff before going out. Before opening the door, he always checks the side mirror in case someone is passing by, and there is one indeed.

A fairly tall brunette is walking, passing by the cars that were parked. Marco does not recognize her, but there is an assumption in his head about the identity of this woman.

Regardless, he sits still, waiting for the woman to walk past his car before opening the door. He assumes she will pass by without a hitch when that accident happened. Her heels must have caught onto something and she lost her balance, resulting in her right wrist slamming to Marco's side mirrors.

He winced at the impact. It must be strong for the mirror to get cracked like that. Worried about the woman, he decided to open his door and check on her.

She stood there, bowing in apology and offering to pay for the damages, which Marco appreciates.

He asked about her hand and the moment she looked up, Marco was kind of shocked, but he calmly asks about her hand again.

The next thing she did is promptly apologize again and ran away from him. He was left there, shocked, but she's long gone now.

After regaining his composure, he decided to just enter the building and be on his way to the meeting room.

While on the elevator alone, his mind wanders to the woman who broke his side mirror. It may just be a brief moment, but he had a clear look on her face.

Gray eyes that look like it can melt the deepest part of your soul, prominent nose and her kissable lips.

Marco feels a bit ashamed of himself _crushing_ on someone he doesn't know, but the other part of his brain counters that shame with reality that any man in his position will find her attractive, one way or another.

He took his mind off that memory in favor of an important meeting. He was successful, until her arrival.

His earlier guess has been proven correct, because the woman he encountered in the parking lot is the owner of FTI. Who would have thought?

When everyone is introducing themselves and shook her hand, Marco noticed how she winces at the contact. Her wrist must be throbbing in pain.

When it was Marco's turn to introduce himself, he shook her hand, not applying force while glancing at her wrist. When their eyes met, she must have understood why he was looking at her wrist.

Despite that, the meeting continued for an hour. There is nothing but compliments in Marco's mind about how she handles everything. The ideas presented were brilliant. And this is not him being biased at all.

When everyone left, Marco took the initiative to drop her by to the hospital since she is pretty adamant in not going to their company clinic.

He lied when he said he has somewhere to go near the hospital and this is just dropping her by. Lying is something he does not like, however, this is an exception. He is just worried about her. Such a shame that the drive is not that long.

And then he met her twin sister, who apparently is a fraternal twin. Good genes must have run in their family because Ann's sister is also gorgeous.

"I saw you." Marco was startled when Izou came to his office right after he got back from dropping Ann off to hospital.

"What do you mean, yoi?" He innocently asks.

"You must be pretty interested in her for you to offer a ride."

 _Damn._ Marco inwardly curses. He thought he was careful not to be seen by anyone in his family, but granted, this is Izou they are talking about. She knows everything there is to know.

"Her wrist is sprained. I just offered to drop her off at the hospital."

"Sprained? How?"

"I just noticed her wincing when all of you were shaking her hand earlier, yoi." _Another lie._

Marco does not want to tell Izou about that encounter as it may embarrass Ann.

"Huh. And _you_ noticed. It just proves my point that you interested in her. She seems to be your type."

"Since when did I ever establish my type? I do not remember ever doing that, yoi." Marco doesn't really have a type, per se. He's more of if he likes the person, he likes her. Doesn't matter if she is a brunette or blond.

"True, but you are not denying that you are interested in her." A sigh left his lips and refused to say anything back. "You could ask her out. And please don't give me the reason that you are too old for her. She's like what, 25? 26? 7 or 8 years of age difference don't matter."

"She could be dating anyone for all we know."

"I can ask her next time." And the only answer Izou got was a glare because, if Marco is being honest, knowing if she is single is good news for him.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Luffia sat in her office – the top floor of the Thousand Sunny Building. At first look, the building looks like a building for entertainment, because of the unusual colors mixed into it compared to the other business buildings around Grandline.

The building has 10 floors, pretty small compared to other big corporations.

The first floor is like a lobby, or relaxation area for guests who waits for the employees. The second floor is the cafeteria, which looks like a restaurant of some sort. This is where the employees eat everyday.

The other floors, from 3 – 7 are all office spaces for their employees. SHI currently has 5, 000 employees who worked across the companies they own.

The Thousand Sunny Building is located near the ocean where their main business is located and that is building ships. Around them are buildings for manufacturing and areas for their other line of business.

The company started with Luffia and Zoro as founders and initial investors. Luffia was 17 at that time when she met Zoro and _convinced_ him to join her in her journey. Or more like annoyed him to death that he ended up agreeing.

At first, they do not know where to start. Luffia's vague explanation that she wants to build a shipping line is not reasonable given their circumstances at that time. She was still in college and so as Zoro.

So, with the money they have, they started investing in the stock market, gaining money and acquiring shares of other companies. This is when they met Nami, who at first was adamant in joining them. Nami is a rising model and apparently, a one hell of an accountant. She is great in calculating profits, which made Zoro slightly uncomfortable.

After meeting Nami, who was a big help in expanding their investments, they met Usopp. He dropped out of college due to failing grades, but apparently, he is great in inventing unconventional things, such as using tabasco as main ingredient for a fire-based machinery. Brilliant inventor. And he is a great archer too!

Next was Sanji. He does not really want to join in as he is interning at his adoptive father's restaurant as a chef, but Luffia convinced him otherwise. This is where the idea of producing spices and canned goods came into place as a branch company.

Chopper was a genius doctor in training. At a very young age of 15, he is already on his 4th year in college. Pretty impressive. Then, there's Robin, a known Archaeologist. Franky's arrival made Luffia's main goal achievable as Franky is an expert in building ships.

Brook was an odd addition to their group. He was a declining musician who lost his touch and passion for music. Meeting Luffia made him find his passion once more, which results in venturing to entertainment industry business.

Lastly, it was Jinbei. He is not as old as Brook, but he is the second eldest in their group. He used to be a part of mafia group, but left to join Luffia in the business world.

Right now, SHI's branch companies consist of Shipping line and Ship builders. Building ships is being supervised by Franky with Usopp helping as well. The Shipping line is mostly luxurious cruise ships that they offer to the public. SHI is quite famous with their cruise ships fully booked all the time.

They ventured into Food production business, led by Sanji. They produce spices, canned foods as well as meat supplies to restaurants. 40-minute drive away from the building is where their farm is located.

Medicine production is also part of their main business. Chopper is the lead researcher and supervisor of this branch. Just beside their farm is where Chopper has his plantation of medicinal herbs and plants needed for the production of medicine. This may have gained criticism, but they pursued this path. Many pharmaceutical companies have targeted them because what they are offering are cheaper options than chemically produced medicine, still, they continued and had been successful.

Not long after venturing in the medical market, they started to put a good use of Robin's vast knowledge in Archaeology. They built educational museums for everyone and opened a publishing company specializing in history, archaeology and anything educational. This is obviously being supervised by Robin.

Brook's addition opened a new path for them. Entertainment industry. As soon as he joined in, he composed a new single which was a huge hit. This prompted Luffia the idea of opening a recording studio for Brook as well as a concert hall to her liking. Right now, Eight floor of the building serves as the recording studio as well as Brook's office space when mentoring new musicians.

Jinbei on the other hand handles most of the legal paper work for all branches. Years of being in a mafia group, he developed a way of how to find holes in the law.

Zoro on the other hand continued to be the Vice President/Co-founder while supervising the alcohol production branch. When he is not doing either, he teaches swordsmanship to a local Dojo.

In 5 years since meeting Zoro, the company grew so much that it is not recognizable at all. Never did Luffia imagine she will come this far, and even after achieving so much, new ideas come to her. The company is still growing.

"What are you doing spaced out like an idiot?" The voice of a woman woke Luffia from her musings.

"Nami! Since when did you get here?"

"A long time ago. Don't tell me you are dozing off and avoiding your paperwork?!" Nami shouted while looking at her desk full of folders that were left untouched.

"But Nami! I am bored! Doing paperwork is boring!"

Anyone can see Nami's patience slowly disappearing. She was about to shout at Luffia when the door opened, revealing Zoro's figure.

"Zoro!" Luffia jumped from her seat and ran to where her best friend is.

"I was about to go to the farm. I thought of asking you - "

"I'm coming with you! Let's go!" Luffia did not let him finish his sentence. She dragged her innocent best friend away from her office.

Nami was left there, alone, gaping at Luffia who ran away so fast…

"Damnit Luffia!" All she can do, is shout in anger while the President and Vice President of the company ran off somewhere, leaving their paperworks behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating as often as I can... :)


	8. Spark

Getting out of Luffia's office is fairly easy. Along the way, employees asked where they are off to this time, which Luffia answered 'Somewhere' – a pretty vague answer. Regardless, the employees are used to such answers. This is not the first time that the Founders of SHI ran off to who knows where.

"Nami is going to kill you. I did not go to your office to ask you to come with me. I simply wanted to ask if you'd like me to buy something along my way when I come back." Zoro said when they arrived at the parking lot to get his Big bike.

"But the paper work! They are boring! I don't want to do them!" She whined, like a child that she is. She might as well be a child – a child in an adult's body.

"Which will be your reason of death at Nami's hands." He said.

"I refused to be left in this building while you will be going out to have fun!"

This prompts Zoro to toll his eyes at his best friend.

"I am not going out to have fun. I am going to the farm to check the delivery of the products, which is still about work." Despite arguing with her, Zoro still gave Luffia the helmet.

It was at this moment that she stood there, silent while staring in shock at Zoro. That confused him.

"What?" He asks.

"Who are you? What have you done to Zoro? Zoro never wants to do work!"

"You make it sound like I am irresponsible like you!" He slightly shouts, irritated at Luffia. This did not bother her at all, as she laughs at him before donning the helmet.

They've been together for five years, supporting each other and making sure that the other is still in line with their goals.

Luffia can still clearly remember how they met 5 years ago…

**_Flashback:_ **

**_Luffia is watching TV while her sisters are in a hurry to go to University. Sab was busy with getting her Doctorate degree while Ann was studying Double Major in Engineering._ **

**_The youngest of the three can never relate how her sisters can cope with school and all the work they must do in order to get their degrees. It was a hassle._ **

**_At that time, Luffia was struggling with her college degree. Unlike her sisters, she does not know what she wanted to do. Aside from her dream of being involved in Ships, she really does not have goals at the moment._ **

**_Since she does not have the technical skills to be involved in building ships, she decided to take Business Management. It is stressful – she is failing in most of her subjects, she does not like how her professors are explaining how the economy works, she hates accounting, she hates business law, she hates everything she has to study just to get this Bachelor's degree!_ **

**_She spoke to her sisters about dropping out, and even though they do not want to see her drop out of college, they reluctantly agreed when they saw how much she hates being in the University. Their parents spoke to Luffia to take her time in deciding what she really wants to do in her life. Luffia was thankful that her family supported her decision to drop out of college._ **

**_Left with nothing to do, all she does every day is stay at home or go out for a walk. As soon as her sisters left the house, she also decided to do the same. While walking around, she saw a small advertisement about the stock market. She hesitates if she should read it or not, but curiosity won, so she remained standing there, reading the advertisement._ **

**_While reading the advertisement, not too far away from where she is, Luffia notices a group of thugs, standing there, threatening someone._ **

**_Again, curiosity won in her mind. She ripped off the advertisement from the wall, crumpled it into a ball of paper, then shoved it into her pocket before walking to where the thugs are._ **

**_It seems that they did not notice her presence as they continue to threat the green-haired man in the center._ **

**_"Punk, apologize and pay for the damages!" One burly looking guy demanded at the green-haired man while pointing to the broken sunglasses on the floor. Luffia almost burst out laughing at the dumbness of the situation._ **

**_"Sorry about the glasses, but it is not my fault you bumped into me while walking." The green-haired man answered, not bothered by how the burly looking guy is shouting._ **

**_"Are you looking to get smashed in the face, you punk? Don't you know who this man is?!" Another guy said, pointing to the burly looking man. He must be the leader, Luffia thought. And the second one who spoke must be an underling._ **

**_"No, I don't know him. Is he a celebrity? If he is, he sure looks ugly to be qualified as one."_ **

**_"You fucker - "_ **

**_"HAHAHAHAHA!" Luffia couldn't take it anymore. She burst into laughter at the green-haired man's answer. Her laughter caused the men around to pause and look at whoever it was that laughed at their boss._ **

**_"What the – who are you, brat? Are you with this punk?" One thug asked._ **

**_"You're all calling him a punk, but you sure look like punks compared to him." She answered._ **

**_The green-haired man stared at the teenager in front of them. How can she not be scared of the men who are far bigger than her?_ **

**_"This bitch - "_ **

**_"Yuck. Your breath stinks! Don't you ever brush your teeth?" One thug was about to hit Luffia and shouted, opening his mouth near her. It surely stinks, making Luffia cover her nose in disgust._ **

**_It was the green-haired man's turn to laugh. He does not know this teenager, but she sure has guts to say whatever she wants in this situation. Or she may just be stupid._ **

**_"Why you -" The embarrassed man swung his bat at Luffia's head which she easily dodged. It may not be obvious to anyone, but she is well trained in Karate and taekwondo. Their grandfather made sure that the three sisters are equipped with martial arts in case they need to defend themselves._ **

**_After dodging, Luffia punched the man in his stomach, followed by a kick on his groin. Seeing how their mate was taken down by a teenager, the thugs went ballistic and attacked Luffia and the green haired man. Apparently, he has wooden swords that were used to smack and slash the opponents._ **

**_"They must have reinforcements. We have to run." The green-haired man said. Luffia nodded before they ran away, laughing while the thugs were groaning on the ground._ **

**_"Shishishi! That was fun!" She exclaimed, as soon as they were out of the thugs' territories._ **

**_"You sure placed yourself in a dangerous situation. What an idiot."_ **

**_"Hey! That's rude! Besides, I can defend myself just fine!" She talked back, pouting at the man._ **

**_"Still, it is stupid of you to get involved in someone's business."_ **

**_"But I was curious why all of you were gathered there. I thought there was a party." He gaped at this woman's answer._ **

**_"Why would we even have a party in such a ridiculous place?!"_ **

**_"I dunno. Weird people do that." She answered back. "Shishishi! My name's Luffia. What's your name?"_ **

**_"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."_ **

**_"Nice to meet you, Zoro! Let's be friends!" She said, eyes shining so bright that it almost blinded Zoro. She is just so enthusiastic that he can't help but feel getting swayed._ **

**_At first, Zoro doesn't have any intention of being friends with her, but she was so damn insistent. Following him around, trying to convince him to join her in building a company from scratch. It was so damn annoying, but he got fairly used to her presence._ **

**_Her persistence won him over and he decided to join her in the investment. He took all of his savings and gave it to her to invest. Anyone may think it is stupid of him, but in a span of weeks that he's been with Luffia, he feels like he can trust her with everything._ **

**_And she feels the same as well. She even invited him to her house to hang out – which almost gave Ann and Sab a heart attack._ **

**_"Who is he, Luffia?" Ann is rudely pointing at Zoro who looks calm and unbothered at all._ **

**_"This is Zoro, my best friend! Zoro, these are my sisters, Ann and Sab! They are twins."_ **

**_"Roronoa Zoro." He answered, offering his hand. Ann stared at him, glaring as if he committed a terrible crime. "What?"_ **

**_"Luffia never brought a friend at home!" She exclaimed, making Zoro confused even more._ **

**_"Ok?"_ **

**_"She never did! Especially a male friend!" Ann added. Her explanation doesn't resolve Zoro's confusion._ **

**_"Does it matter?" He innocently asks. Sab remained silent while looking at Zoro, studying his facial expression, finding anything she can use against him, but she found none. She can see the confusion written on his face._ **

**_"Ann, let's just leave them alone." Sab said, dragging a whining Ann away from the two, but they were never far away. They are in a hearing distance in case Luffia will shout for help. No one gets away by hurting their baby sister._ **

**_Zoro and Luffia are discussing about investments – briefly – before the topic went from one thing to another._ **

**_"But I don't want to be a hero! I love heroes, but I don't want to be one! You know heroes like to share their food to all! I don't wanna share mine!" The twins nearby sweat-dropped at her comment. Leave it to Luffia to define a hero like that._ **

**_They expected the man named Zoro to at least correct her about how heroes should be defined, but they were surprised at his next comment._ **

**_"That is true. They will share their Sake. Who wants to share their Sake? I wouldn't!" The twins almost dropped to the ground. No wonder this is Luffia's best friend. They share the same brain cells after all._ **

**_After knowing that, the twins fully supported Luffia and Zoro's venture, lending them their savings account as well._ **

**_Their parents provided them money for their education, but since they applied for scholarships, the twins rarely spend the money allocated for their education._ **

**_Zoro's decision to drop out of college earned a disapproval from his adoptive brother, Hawkeye Mihawk – who is Shanks' friend and drinking buddy. He was hoping for Zoro to succeed his Wine manufacturing and real estate businesses._ **

**_Zoro still pursued his decision. While still establishing their investments, he and Luffia worked part time for a few establishments. It was kind of hard for them at that time since they are short on fund and they can't rely on their guardians for money._ **

**_Zoro was aware of Luffia's background early on. She told him. She trusted him enough to let him know who she really is – not like Zoro cares. He still continued to treat her the way he used to. Who her parents are, will not change the way Zoro looks at her._ **

**_As months pass by, they have slowly gained stability and started off quite well. And five years later, here they are, competing with the biggest companies in the world…_ **

**_END of FLASHBACK…_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Arriving at the farm, they were greeted with a few employees stationed in the area. Some of them even exchanged a few words to Zoro, especially

"Everything's going well with my family. We enjoy being away from the city. You should bring your girlfriend sometime…" An old man who works for the Alcohol Manufacturing commented.

Luffia winces inwardly, but fought hard to maintain her composure and keep the emotion to herself. She always does, especially when this topic is being brought up.

"She is busy as well, but I will ask her one of these days."

"We're looking forward to meeting her!"

She wishes she can forget the fact that Zoro belongs to another woman. She wishes she can forget the feelings that she kept for years.

She wishes that her feelings for this man she had known for 5 years did not change. But it did. Because her feelings for Zoro far exceeds that of being a best friend.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ann was supposed to be doing groceries today, but due to her sprained wrist, Sab volunteered to do it in her place.

As the three live together, the chores are mostly divided between the twins, especially the grocery shopping. God knows how they can never trust Luffia doing grocery shopping!

Last time she volunteered, she ended up buying two shopping carts full of meat. No vegetables, no spices, nothing but meat! Never again will they trust her to do grocery shopping.

Walking around, she always checks the list she prepared beforehand. Everything is in her cart except for her favorite bag of chips. When grocery shopping, she would never forget to buy that favorite snack of hers.

While walking towards the chips and snacks section of the grocery store, she received a text message from Nami – Luffia's accountant. As soon as she saw the notification, Sab inwardly sighs as can vaguely imagine what Nami will text her.

And she was right. Nami was complaining again – for how many times this month – that Luffia ran off again with Zoro.

Sab pities Nami. The orange-haired woman has to deal with not one, but two troublemakers in their company, worse, those two are the highest and second highest ranking official.

But Sab is not worried at Luffia's whereabouts as long as she is with Zoro. In 5 years that Sab had known Zoro, if there is one thing she is sure of, is that Zoro will never put Luffia in danger. Ever. And he always tries to put her in her place.

Luffia almost doesn't listen to anyone aside from Zoro. She still listens to her family and friends, but not as much as she listens to him.

With a giggle, Sab replied to Nami, promising her that she will scold Luffia at home. After returning her phone to her bag, she spotted the chips she had been looking for. The number of stocks of this brand of chips is usually smaller in a monthly basis, so getting four or five when she does grocery shopping is quite a feat.

Now, there's only one remaining. Sab grabbed the bag of chips, and coincidentally, another hand grabbed it at the same time. Surprised, Sab immediately looked at the owner of the hand… And the man did the same thing…

Looking at the two of them, it looks picture-perfect. As if that encounter is destined. As if that encounter came straight out of a romantic novel – about the faithful meeting of the man and the woman destined to be together…

_Dark gray eyes stared the reddish-brown ones. Both remained silent, as if the whole world stopped and what matters is just them… Staring contentedly at each other, soaking in the glorious moment of meeting someone they never thought they would… Feasting at the sight in front of them… As if there is a magnetic pull – pulling them towards each other… And they can feel the spark…_

Or not…

In a situation like this, if this was in a novel, they would offer to give way. And maybe start with introducing themselves… And the two did neither.

Instead, they tightly grabbed the opposite sides of the poor bag of chips while glaring at each other. Their eyes look ready to murder each other the moment the recognized who the other person is.

"I found it first." The red-haired barbarian said, smiling menacingly while pulling the bag of chips away from her, gaining an advantage, but the woman still held on, not letting him have his way.

"In your dreams. I found it first." Sab applied enough force to pull the bag of chips on her side, gaining her advantage.

"I still couldn't forgive you for that spilled coffee on my suit!" And he pulled the poor chips again.

"As if I care for your forgiveness. I paid more than enough, you barbarian." And she took back her advantage, pulling the bag of chips again.

"What stupidity! It was your fault and you say you don't want my forgiveness?" He pulled it again.

"I apologized several times, but you were too barbaric and hard headed to listen. What makes you think I will continue apologizing when you don't want it?" She yanked it with a bit of force, challenging the man in front of her.

"If you had been looking where you were going as you should be, that wouldn't have happened." He also yanked the bag of chips with force, just like Sab did.

"Isn't that why I apologized in the first place? Now give it to me!"

"Like hell I will!"

"This is mine!" She said, glaring at the man. Neither of them looked away from each other's eyes. There is a spark, alright. Spark of war between them.

"As if I'd let you have it!"

Both applied too much force in pulling the bag of chips that it ended up being ripped apart when they pulled the opposite sides at the same time. With so much force, the chips went flying in the air, making it look like someone tossed it in the air – right at the top of their heads.

So, the two of them end up sprinkled with chips, cheese powder stuck in each other's hair and clothes. The grocery shoppers stopped to look at the two of them. Some giggled at what their current state is. Suffice to say, they looked like idiots.

"Look at what you've done!" Sab shouted at him, grabbing a handful of chips on her hair and threw it at him.

"What the hell?! You were the one insisting that you found the chips first!"

"Because I did, you bastard! Why do I always end up in a bad mood every time I see you?"

"You know what? I should be the one asking that! First the coffee, now, this!" He said, pointing at his current state. He was wearing a white long-sleeved muscle shirt. The mess that happened will definitely leave a stain on his shirt.

"Serves you right!" Sab started walking to the counter to pay for her grocery.

"And who the fuck do you think will pay for this mess?!"

"You said you found it first, right? Then pay for it!" And she stormed off, leaving the man alone. Their voices were loud enough for the people around to notice.

The curious eyes staring at him made the red-haired man irritated.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" He shouted at no one, but people started to disperse, avoiding him.

There is a spark indeed… Spark between enemies…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a hard time writing the last part of the chapter, because I really find it funny. :D
> 
> I hope you guys like that. XD


	9. Get to know the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to know the boys, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! Yes! I will try to make this chapter longer, if I can. Thanks for the support and as always, stay safe everyone!
> 
> Also, about their ages
> 
> Marco – 33 years old
> 
> Kidd – 28 years old
> 
> Zoro – 24 years old
> 
> Ann and Sab – 25 years old
> 
> Luffia – 22 years old
> 
> ******FAIR WARNING*******
> 
> Mentions of abusive parents, abortion, drugs…
> 
> It's not that detailed, but there is a mention. So in case you are not comfortable about it, you can skip this chapter or read it at your own discretion.

Marco's eyes are fixed on the documents he has to review before signing it. With many projects in progress, he needs to keep track of major changes happening. After all, it is his job and responsibility to do so.

One of the biggest projects they have is the transition to use Solar Energy provided by FTI. After the initial meeting the other day, they've scheduled another meeting in order to make a smooth transition.

Moby Dick Building has 70 floors, and these are just office spaces. This does not count the manufacturing sites they had, and Pops is eager to also include them in the transition. This is not the only project Marco is handling at the moment. He has a lot lined up in the next few months.

Whitebeard Group of Companies are involved in a lot of businesses. Manufacturing, investments, real estate and hotel business. Suffice to say, Marco is a very busy man. Pops is old – he should be retiring, but he chose not to because he loves the company. This is his family, his legacy.

Even though Whitebeard has not retired yet, Marco is already taking half of his responsibility, doubling the amount of work Marco has to do – but he is not complaining. He loves his job more than anything else.

What he is thankful for now is the fact that he has a lot of adoptive brothers and sisters helping out in the company. They may not be legally adopted by Whitebeard, but he never treated them any less than he treats Marco.

Marco is the only blood relative Whitebeard has – the son of his late sister. Marco's mother was a drug addict. When she found out that she was pregnant – without knowing who the father was – she wanted to abort it, but Whitebeard convinced her otherwise. He convinced her that he will pay her just so she won't abort the child she is carrying.

The child is innocent. Whitebeard pities the child for having an irresponsible mother. Regardless of what she had become, she is still his sister and the child she is carrying is Whitebeard's nephew.

As soon as she gave birth to Marco, Whitebeard prepared all the documents necessary. She signed a contract to give up her rights as Marco's parent and guardian. After that time, Marco grew up as Whitebeard's son.

Marco did not mind growing up without a mother. He was content and happy with his father and his adoptive brothers and sisters. He is happy. Until she came back to their lives. His mother.

Marco was just 16 at that time when his mother appeared in Whitebeard's house. Seeing her sitting there, he feels empty. He doesn't know if he should be happy or sad or mad. What he feels at that moment is nothing.

She has blond hair and slightly droopy eyes. Needless to say, Marco looks like her.

"Marco…" Whitebeard called out, signaling him to come to his side. When Marco was old enough, Whitebeard told him everything about his mother, telling him everything he knows. And he is thankful that his father did. It would have been shitty if he found out a bit later.

"He has grown so much. You've raised a good heir." Marco feels irritated at her tone.

"What do you want? If it's about your legal rights to Marco, you should have known that you've given them up years ago." Whitebeard firmly said.

"I don't care about that." That feels like a slap to Marco's face. For the first time in his life, he feels unwanted. "I am here to ask for your help. I've been on a debt and I need to pay them back, otherwise, they will put me to jail!" She sounds frantic, desperate and above all else, pitiful. Marco pities her.

"I sent you money last month! Where did you spend that money again? I told you that money will be the last one I will ever give to you!"

"I did not know abortion these days costs so much so I spent all that money you gave me. I swear, Edward, this will be the last time I will ask for a favor."

Marco slowly felt the rise of anger in his mind upon hearing the woman's words. She talked as if it was natural of her to abort an innocent child. A child that should have been Marco's sibling.

After hearing such words, Whitebeard threw the woman out of their house. It was a good riddance. She may have been his mother, but Marco feels nothing but pity and anger at her. He is not angry because she abandoned him. He was angry because of the sibling he never got to meet.

Years after that incident, the next news they received from that woman was her madness. She was addicted to drugs which drove her mad and declined her health. Despite everything, Whitebeard still tried to help her, but it was too late. Her body's health is declining so much that there's nothing they could do. She died because organ malfunction. Marco may not feel any affection towards her, but he still feels sad. Regardless, life must go on.

Around that time, he was already helping Pops in managing his businesses. Slowly, he worked his way up to his position now. Even though he is busy as COO of WGC, he still finds time to do other things such as car racing.

Ever since he was a teenager, he's been fond of car racing. He started participating in races, winning a few titles himself. Not only is he a well-respected businessman, he is also admired for his talent in car racing. This is one of the reasons he was named as one of the most eligible bachelors in town.

Looks. Money. Fame. He looks like he has everything and women around are after it. While he is flattered by the attention of many women, he can't find it in himself to be happy that what they are after are the things he can offer. Many tried to get his attention, to get into his pants – some even tried to trap him into marriage by lying that he got her pregnant.

Getting into a relationship with the right person is hard. And if what he will get are lies from women, then, he'd rather be single. These women went as far as use tabloids just to trap Marco. Some even used his name just so they can be famous.

It was tiring. So, he decided to dedicate his attention to work, family and friends. He rarely gets interested in women at all. Until he saw her.

He can still vividly remember their first meeting. Marco had never experienced getting such feeling with any women before. Not even with those he previously dated.

He had seen so many beautiful women. His sister, Izou, is a beautiful woman. He knows a lot of celebrities who are like goddesses to many, but never had he felt like that at all. Not with any of them.

Ann is different. Far different. His instincts are telling him how she is special. He feels like he is being pulled to her, and she is not even doing anything at all! Her beauty is just out of this world. Her smile is addicting and not to mention her passion for her career. She is very impressive.

Since meeting her, often he finds himself looking forward to their next meeting and probably get to know her. He just hopes he is not dating anyone right now – which is unlikely given how beautiful and smart she is… All he can do now is hope.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd Eustass is one hell of a man. He started his own Steel and metal manufacturing company even before finishing college. He owns several bars and restaurants. Aside from that, he is also an in-demand Metallurgical Engineer as well as a famous Motor bike racer champion.

He achieved it before reaching 30. Many may think that he achieved everything he has, easily, but they couldn't be more wrong. Kidd has been through a lot before he reached where he is now.

When he was a child, he suffered so much at the hands of his abusive father. Kidd is pretty sure that he is the very definition of what a shitty father is. If anyone searches what a shitty father means, his name must have appeared in the definition.

He grew up without a mother. She died due to childbirth. Must be why his father hated Kidd so much. The only thing that kept him going is the fact that his brother is still there for him.

Unlike Kidd, their father favors his older brother. He is acting as if he has one son and Kidd hates him for that. Once, he thought of hating his brother, but he is so kind, understanding and would stand up to their father just so Kidd won't get in trouble.

One time, their father lost a lot of money in a casino, he was so dead drunk that he started to beat the shit out of Kidd when he saw him. He blamed everything to Kidd, as if his existence is a sin. Kidd was just 12 years old at that time – a child, and someone who can't fight back. He was losing consciousness, so he did not notice how the madman took a broken beer bottle and was about to hit Kidd with it. What he saw before losing consciousness, is his father on the ground.

When Kidd opened his eyes, he was in a very unfamiliar room. He frantically searched for anyone around, but he found no one. Until the door opened, revealing an old woman.

"You are awake. Are you feeling nauseous? Does it hurt anywhere?" She kindly asks.

"Who are you? And, where am I?"

"You are in an orphanage, dear."

"Wait, what?! Why am I here? Who brought me here?" The old woman did not answer, but Kidd has a vague idea of who. He is not wanted at all. His father did not want him.

But what nagged in his mind is the question of why his brother allowed their brother to bring him to an orphanage. Why?

He was just a child back then and have nowhere to go. Even if he tried to escape, he would be brought to the Police and worst, be sent to another facility. Even though it is not his choice to be here, he started to like it, especially since he met someone he can get along with. That was Killer.

One day, when they were asked to run errands for the orphanage, he was 16 at that time – he saw his brother driving a very expensive car, parking it in an expensive looking restaurant.

For years, Kidd always wonders why his brother never visited him. Not once. Not even during his birthday.

Leaving the errands, he ran to where his brother is and was kind of surprised seeing three lined scars on his eye.

His older brother, Shanks, also looks surprised to see him. At first, there was silence between them, until that was broken by a tall, muscular man standing beside Shanks.

"Huh, who's this poor brat, Shanks?" Kidd looked at the man. He looks like someone of wealthy status given how many expensive accessories he has. It surprised Kidd why Shanks knows someone like that.

"No one. Just someone asking for money." That felt like a stab to his heart. Kidd could not believe why his brother would say that. He can't believe this is the same brother he idolized since he was a child – someone he aspired to be like.

"Tch! Ignore him. Let's go!" That was an eye opener for Kidd. Apparently, it is not just his father that wants to get rid of him. His brother doesn't want him too.

After that incident, Kidd changed. He became angrier, but at the same time motivated to get his life moving. To achieve something he can be proud of. To let his shitty family know that he can get on his feet without them.

The orphanage was kind enough to send him to college, which is rare as most orphanage won't send children to college. They will be free from the organization as soon as they reached 18. Kidd and Killer were sent for education, and that was more than enough.

The old woman at the orphanage legally adopted Kidd, changing his name from Kidd Leroux to Kidd Eustass.

During college, Shanks tried to talk to him, but Kidd was so consumed by his hatred that he told him to get the fuck out of his life.

"Where were you when I need you the most? Apparently driving expensive cars and partying, I presume?"

"Kidd, that's not - "

"I don't need you in my life and you don't need me either."

"If you would just let me explain - "

"There is nothing to explain! And I don't need your damn explanation! I don't want to have to do anything with you! You are no longer my brother."

Saying those words hurt Kidd as well, but his hatred is so deep. He has been hurt too many times. Even though his brother tried to talk to him a few more times, Kidd refused to listen. There's nothing to listen to anyway. He even personally invited Kidd to his wedding, which he bluntly refused. Kidd sometimes wishes they would never cross paths again, but the world is small.

There are times that they would cross paths, but Kidd is making sure not to look his way. He would never do so. Regardless of what he'd been through, he was able to achieve what he wants in his life.

Although some reporters asked him about his love life, he's never been the type to settle with someone for too long. For the entire 28 years of his existence, he has never dated anyone at all, and he is ok with it anyway. No one will boss him around and tell him what to do. Most of his partners are just sex friends or one-night stands. He never likes how they want to own him, or the fact that some of them just want him for his body and money.

Usually, they would try to get into his pants. What can he do? He's irresistible. The women he met can't resist him after all. Except for a certain someone that is.

Well, technically, he was not trying to seduce that woman, but still, her next actions irritated Kidd.

Never had he met someone so stubborn and so irritating. Every time he is reminded of their last two encounters, he gets pissed off. Something in him is like burning, and his inner self is telling him to piss her off to. As if there's an unspoken challenge and war between them.

"That's a surprise indeed." Killer said. "You never paid this much attention to anyone."

"Because no one managed to piss me off to this degree." He answered.

"Not even Luffia?" Killer is talking about their friend, Luffia, who was in the same group of friends. Basically, it was just Zoro who they are friends with, but once, when he brought Luffia to a gathering, she just inserted herself in that circle. Before they knew it, she had become friends with their group.

"No, she's different. She's annoying, but it's like looking at your annoying sibling." He reasoned out. "This one is different. This is an enemy annoying the hell out of me. I swear, I will get back at her one of these days! First, the spilled coffee, now he made me pay for that bag of chips and left me looking like a fool! Her debts are stacking up one by one." Just thinking of getting back at her made Kidd excited.

"Try not to fall." Killer mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said, good luck."

Good luck? He doesn't need it. He will make sure that woman will know not to mess with him.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Zoro just sits there, reading a magazine while taking a break from work. He usually stays on the SHI farm and help out in the production. Unlike most of the Vice Presidents in the business world, he prefers to do manual labor than be a slave of paper work. Nami lets him off the hook as long as he submits the necessary documents.

With nothing to do at the moment, he starts reading a business magazine, which coincidentally features him and Luffia on the cover with the title: _Youngest Billionaires of the Generation._ It's not like that matters to Zoro. He doesn't care about trivial stuff like that.

He grew up in a remote island, away from the city. A town with about 1500 people in population. He was an orphan who grew up in a Kendo Dojo. The master of the Dojo was kind enough to let him live in his house.

Apparently, he was found at the beach with wounds all over his body when he was around 9. With no known relatives and no clear memories, he stayed in the Dojo and learned Kendo along with the Master's daughter, Kuina. Unfortunately, she died unexpectedly, which made him sad. She was his rival and they dreamed of being the best swordsman in the world.

A few months after her death, a man named Dracule Mihawk came to the Dojo. He was looking for Zoro. Apparently, the day he was found at the beach was also the day that the accident happened.

The ship he and his parents were sank. It was a miracle that he lived. Mihawk was his parent's trusted friend and he had promised to find the son of his friends.

After that, he took custody of Zoro and brought him to Grandline. During his stay with Mihawk, he found out that he holds the title of Best swordsman in the world, making Zoro motivated to take that title from him.

"My title as a swordsman shouldn't be the only goal you must aim. You must aim to take over the business as well. After all, these are your parents' legacy." Mihawk said.

Zoro found out that the company Mihawk took over is also partially owned by his parents. They are business partners. He should be interested, but he's not. He never liked dealing with business anyway.

He dedicated himself into practicing Kendo almost every day, much to his adoptive brother's annoyance. However, Mihawk cannot do anything but leave Zoro be. As long as he finishes his business degree to take over the business someday, then he is okay with anything Zoro wants to do.

It is indeed true. Even though Zoro is not interested in business, he still enrolled in a business degree, satisfying his brother's wishes. He was in his second year in college when he met Luffia. She is rambunctious, annoying, too loud and persistent. The exact opposite of Zoro.

After declaring that they should be friends, she did everything just to get to know Zoro – or more like drag him into her pace and annoy the hell out of him. Despite being annoying Zoro, he got used to her presence.

She often tells Zoro about what she wants to do and told him he will be part of it. He was adamant on what she wants to happen, but eventually, he was convinced to follow her lead.

Even though he does not like being a businessman, he chose to follow Luffia. She made everything enjoyable and fun. Zoro was never the one to lead anyway, like what business leaders do. He is more of a silent worker, and that works for both of them. Luffia leads while he supports her from behind.

It was a struggle at first, especially when he told his brother that he will drop out of college. He was so against it and threatened to disown Zoro, but still, he chose to be firm in his decision. He chose to join her in her journey.

And what a journey it is. It is one hell of a ride. Zoro almost can't keep up with what is happening. Next thing he knew, they have been competing with the biggest companies in the world. And he finds it fun. Being with his best friend is fun.

With how opposite they are in terms of personality, it was a miracle that everything worked. Dropping out of college was a risk, but they took it together and brought them where they are now. Luffia was an enigma in Zoro's life. He may not say this out loud, but he is thankful to be able to meet her.

He can still vividly remember the first time Mihawk met Luffia. That was when they have established their shipping line and ship manufacturing business. Mihawk decided to pay Zoro a visit after months of not talking to each other. Luffia just turned 18 at that time and Zoro was 20.

They were hanging out in Zoro's apartment, playing Mario Kart when Mihawk visited. He was perplexed upon seeing her, his eyes sizing her up, questioning her existence. Zoro knew his brother – he might be doubting why Zoro dropped out of college and risked being disowned just so he can join her in her venture.

"Oh, you must be Zoro's brother! Nice to meet'cha! Name's Luffia." She smiles, not intimidated by Mihawk's icy cold eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, young lady. My name is Dracule Mihawk." He took her extended hand. Luffia remained standing there, staring at him, not saying anything at all. It made Mihawk a bit uncomfortable while staring at her dark innocent eyes.

Zoro almost laughed out loud upon seeing the discomfort in his brother's usual cool and undisturbed facial expression. This is the first time he had seen Mihawk uncomfortable.

"Hawky. From now on, I will call you brother Hawky!" She giggles, like a child while Mihawk gaped in shock.

He might have acknowledged Luffia's exotic type of leadership, but since that day, Mihawk tried his best not to see Luffia again, but faith is not on side, it seems.

His drinking buddy, Shanks, is a family friend of Luffia's family. Basically, this made Mihawk aware of Luffia's background – however, this doesn't change the fact that he hates being called _brother Hawky_. It's not like he can do anything about it. He tried everything he can just so she would stop calling him that, but she never listens.

Not like Zoro will tell her to stop calling Mihawk like that. He could, but he chose not to. After all, it is a great sight, seeing his brother get annoyed at least once in a while.

"So, when do you plan to settle down?" Zoro almost spit the wine he is drinking due to his brother's unexpected question.

"What?" He asks. Zoro decided to visit his brother for a dinner. Mihawk specifically told him not to bring Luffia this time. Something about _him not having enough energy to deal with her._ Even though he finds her annoying, he never kicked her out when Zoro brought her to their weekend dinners several times.

"It is a valid question. How old are you this year? 23? You are in the right age to settle down with Luffia."

"I am not dating her. I am dating someone else." This surprised Mihawk. His eyebrows arched, his eyes stare at Zoro as if questioning the seriousness of his answer. "It is true. I am not dating Luffia."

"Then, who are you dating?"

"Her name's Tashigi." Zoro explained her background. She is Kuina's sister.

They met around 5 months ago due to a traffic incident. She was the cop patrolling the area that time.

"Alright. That is your life and your decision. You are quite right. It is too early for you to settle down. Many things may happen in the future." Mihawk coldly stated, which made Zoro wonder if it was just him, or did his brother's voice changed a bit?

"You were just asking me when I will be settling down."

"My question refers to when you will be settling down with Luffia. I thought that all those times you both have been together, the two of you will eventually start dating."

Zoro did not answer that. Because he can't find the right words to answer his brother. It is as if that comment opened something in his mind that he can't explain… For now that is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Plan

"What in the world happened to you?" Ann looked at her twin sister from her head to toe. Her hair's full of cheese powder and her clothes are stained with them. Last time she checked, Sab walked out of their house looking great, but now? She looked as if she took a cheese powder shower – if that makes sense.

"Don't even ask." Sab answered, tone as cold as ice, eyes glaring daggers – which took Ann by surprise. She had never seen her sister this pissed off.

"Woah!"

Sab walked passed her sister, dumping the grocery items to the kitchen before stomping loudly as she walked towards her room, probably to take a shower first.

With no idea of what happened, Ann let her be and decided to check what Sab bought. Her right wrist might be injured now, but it doesn't mean she can't help around. She has been sitting in their house, doing nothing because no one allowed her to work. Where is the justice in that?

Her sisters told her to stay at home, and so as her employees. Apparently, Sab called her office, informing them that she is injured and will take the day off. That's without Ann's permission. Ann insisted that she needs to go to her office to finish the pending work, but Sab countered with _Doctor's orders_ reason. Nothing she can do at that point.

Now, she decided to use her left hand to slowly put the recently bought items to their proper places. At least Sab won't have to do all the work.

About 20 minutes later, Sab came back, freshly showered and in a better mood than when she came back from the grocery.

"You didn't get that bag of chips?" Ann was referring to Sab's favorite snacks.

It seems that the older brunette asked the wrong question as Sab's mood instantly went downwards, triggered by the question. Sensing the mood changing, Ann raised an eyebrow, questioning her sister.

"The chips are gone! Because of that bastard!"

Now, that is a surprise. Sab rarely calls someone a bastard, especially if she is this pissed off.

"What? Who?"

"That red-haired bastard! He has a lot of nerve to claim he found the chips first!" Sab shouted while getting all ingredients to use in cooking their dinner. Ann found herself sitting right in front of Sab while she rummaged around, slamming the chopping board on the table and almost throwing the vegetables.

Ann winced a bit, looking at her pissed off sister.

"He must have a reason why he claimed that he saw it first. Weren't there any chips available in the supermarket?" Ann continues to ask calmly, enjoying the expression her sister is showing.

"No! There was nothing left! I grabbed it and he did not let go. He went as far as claiming he grabbed it first! He has a lot of nerve pissing me off again." Sab ranted while chopping carrots. Ann pities the carrots, it was turned into a stress reliever.

"Again? Wait, do you know the guy beforehand?"

"Hell no! I don't know anyone as rude as him!" The strong denial was so evident that Ann almost burst out laughing while looking at her sister.

"But if he pissed you off _again_ , this shouldn't be the first time you met him."

"Ugh, I wish I never met that guy! He is so infuriating!" Sab was reminded again of how they met, which she told Ann about. In the end, her twin sister laughed at her.

"Oh my god! That's hilarious and funny!"

"It is not!"

"No, I mean, what I find funny is how you are so affected by this guy. Come on, this is not the first time you encountered an asshole in your life. What makes this guy an exception?"

Sab was silent for a moment before answering. She must have calmed down a bit and must have realized something.

"You're right. I shouldn't be affected by that asshole. You know what? Let's just forget about it. It's not like I will be meeting him again anytime soon…"

Ann stopped commenting on what Sab said. She doesn't wanna dampen her mood more than it already is. _If you met him twice in a row, in a span of a few days, there is a high chance you will meet him again._ She wants to voice it out, but she chose to change the topic.

"Mom called, asking how we are doing."

"Really? What else did she say?" Sab asks while still preparing the ingredients.

"Eh, well, the usual rant she has. She talked about one of the biggest fashion shows in the world. Apparently, it is not too late to submit a profile to be casted as a model." Sab rolled her eyes at what Ann said.

Their mother never gets tired of bringing up anything about fashion and her desires to see _at least_ one of her daughters to follow her footsteps.

None of them followed it or even considered such career. Although they respected models and beauty queens, the three agreed that being part of that industry is just not their forte. They love where they are now. Their mother is proud of what the sisters achieve, it's just that from time to time, she will casually bring up a few encouraging words to them to be a model or join in a beauty contest.

"But we will never be as good as you anyway." Ann reasoned this out when their mother persistently convinces them to be a model.

"You are my daughters. What makes you think you are not as good as me? Or maybe better?"

Their mother never forced them to become models, but she never gave up in hopes that one day, one of her daughters will at least become models.

 _Even if it's just for a day!_ Their mother usually says this.

"She sounds desperate, to be honest."

"Probably because she knows we are getting older and being accepted in the modeling industry is not going to be easy, given our age, or when we get older." Sab reasoned out.

"I thought she would at least stop, but she never did. Did you know she bought a bunch of new stuff from the recent fashion week? It's like dozens for each of us!" Ann complains.

"Oh, not again." Sab groaned, imagining what their walk-in closets look now. In their current house, each of them has their own walk-in closets, although it is relatively small compared to what they had in Raftel Palace.

Their mother renovated their walk-in closets all the time because she keeps on buying new clothes for them. Half of the clothes stored in their closets still have price tags on them.

The sisters never cared about how many clothes they have. As long as they have enough to wear on a day to day basis, it should be fine. Their mother on the other hand can't prevent herself from buying new clothes for her daughters. It must be a mom-thing. Something like dressing her daughters up just like her.

"One of these days, we have to declutter our closets and donate them. We don't need them anyway." Ann suggested. She's starting to get a headache thinking about the mountains of clothes they have to reorganize.

"Yes, let's do that. While we're at it, we have to prevent mom from buying new ones all the time." Both agreed and shook their heads.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

3 hours to go… When in her office doing paperwork, Luffia keeps on staring at the clock, calculating how long she has to wait before it is time to go home.

Unlike other Presidents, she usually doesn't do overtime. That rarely happens, and only if there's a major problem going on.

After coming back from the farm, Nami made it her goal to cage Luffia in her office to finish all paper works.

Luffia wishes Robin is here. If she were here, she would have helped Luffia, unlike Nami who is just sitting there, glaring at Luffia like a devil that she is.

 _Ring… Ring…_ That was her personal line. Luffia picked it up lazily, greeting a simple _'Hi, this is Luffia.'_

"Hello Miss Luffia. How are you today?" An unfamiliar voice greeted her, but it's not like she minds.

"I am doing ok. Bored. By the way, who is this?"

Nami, who was listening on the side raises an eyebrow, curious as to who Luffia is talking to.

"Oh, apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Morgans. I am the new director for Grandline Motorsports racing. Pleased to be your acquaintance."

"Oh! The car racing! I love them! Are you going to organize a new tournament?" Luffia's lifeless tone became livelier upon hearing the word _car racing_. It's a sport that she and her sisters are fond of. It is their hobby. They even participated quite a few times in the past.

Twice, Luffia won a sports car racing event under the alias of _Lucy_. Unlike other events, they allow anonymous participation. Or not really anonymous as the organizers will still check their identity, however, these racers who participate under an alias won't have their real names publicly announced.

Same with Sab and Ann, who won three championships themselves. They were technically newcomers, but they beat so many veterans that the three of them garnered so much attention from those who are into Motorsport events. Many wondered about their identity and probed the organizers to release it, but the organizers cannot simply release it. After all, SHI is one of the biggest sponsors of this event and they have a contract signed.

The aliases used are not enough of a lead to who they really are.

Sab and Ann, they used the aliases _Aokuro_ and _Akaren._ These are a combination of their favorite colors.

 _Ao_ means blue in Japanese and Kuro means black.

 _Aka_ means red and _Ren_ was derived from the word _orenji_ which means Orange.

"Yes. We will organize the new competition in a few months. Would you be interested in joining us as one of our sponsors?"

"Sponsors… I'd love to, but I have to check with my sisters. You can't be a sponsor and participate in the race at the same time, right?"

"Not at all. If the sponsorship is listed under a corporation, and someone from that corporation will participate, that is allowed. However, if the sponsorship is listed under your name and you decided to participate, then, that is not allowed."

"Is that so? Alright, sign me up." She said.

"Hey! What did you just sign up for?!" It was Nami who shouted.

"Sponsorship for a Motorsport event." Luffia said as a matter of fact. Her answer did not satisfy Nami at all, so she took the phone from her to talk to the man on the other side. After a few minutes, Nami bid her goodbye and looked at Luffia. "What?"

"Couldn't you at least let us know before signing up sponsorships? We have to agree to terms and conditions, not just sign up and give our approval."

"We've sponsored a few races before and it worked right for us. It is a good advertisement for our future Motor Bike manufacturing business. Franky and Usopp are thinking of developing a motorbike that can use water instead of gasoline. Ann's going to be part of that project too. It will be great if we can have someone to participate using that invention and win."

Nami fell silent. She knew about the project that Frank, Usopp and Ann were involved in, however, she did not realize that Luffia was thinking far ahead. She should be used to Luffia's surprising moves. She can be reckless in her decisions, but there was a hidden logic behind it.

"Fine. We will have a discussion about how much money we can spare for that sponsorship."

"Ok!" With a better mood, Luffia continues reviewing documents, still under Nami's guidance and scrutiny. "Ah! I better tell Jaggy about it!" Luffia remembered her friend who also loves motorbike racing. Since the event will involve a lot of categories, she might as well include her friends.

Luffia stopped doing paperwork to get her phone and dialed someone's number. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Jaggy!" She greeted then placed the phone on speaker mode so she can still finish her paperwork. Nami will nag her again if she doesn't.

"Tsk! What do you want, brat?" An irritated voice of a man can be heard coming from the other side of the line. Nami just shook her head and let the conversation continue knowing who Luffia was talking to.

"Shishishi! I have good news! Did you know? Did you know? The biggest Motorsport event is going to be in a few months! How exciting is that?!"

"That's exciting and good news indeed, but can you not shout?!" Luffia just laughed at her friend, ignoring what he said.

"We will be one of the sponsors and I will be participating! Isn't that great? Can you participate too?"

"What, are you asking me to represent SHI in this competition?"

"No. We have Zoro to represent in one of the events. I am just not sure all the details, but I will let you know so you can participate under SHI."

"Oi! I did not agree to participate under your banner!" The man's voice sounds really irritated, but Luffia paid no attention to him. She just continued.

"I will call you again! Start practicing so your skills won't get rusty. Bye bye!"

"I said I didn't agree to - " Before he can finish his sentence, Luffia ended the call.

"I really never understood why you gave him the nickname Jaggy." Nami voiced out after the call ended. "It's a surprise he's allowing you to call him that." What she got as an answer is a laugh from Luffia.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ann is nervous. Dead nervous.

This will be her second time meeting Marco since the embarrassing incident. Since the meeting has been scheduled for initial plans of transition, Ann decided to bring up the payment for the damage she caused to his car.

Apparently, the whole project is being supervised by Marco as the head, with the help of Vista, who was also an Engineer. Izou was there to also check on the expenses during the transition as she is the company's Finance Director.

The first thing Ann did is to ask for the blueprint of the company's electrical circuit design. She needs to know where to start as this will be crucial to the transition.

"Would you like to have a building tour, yoi?" Marco asks.

"Yes, that would be great. If you could just let me see a few parts of the building, that'd be wonderful. Is the rooftop used as a helipad?"

"Sometimes, yes, but not often." Vista answered. "Why?"

"I was thinking of installing Solar Panels in the rooftop. The building is very large and having additional panels installed will be great so we can ensure that it has sufficient power. If the rooftop is being used as a helipad, that's fine. We can proceed with using other means." Ann is marking a few of the parts of the building she'd like to see in person.

"Alright. Then Vista, about the building tour, do you mind showing Ann around, yoi?" Hearing Marco's question, Ann is quite disappointed. She kind of wish to have Marco around… Ok, that was a bit too much to ask. Marco is a very busy man after all. Surely, he doesn't have time to spare.

"I don't mind, but I have a meeting in 20 minutes. It may take an hour. I can try cancelling it - "

"No, that's fine. You don't have to cancel your meeting. We can just reschedule the tour tomorrow, I don't mind." Ann is quick to interrupt him. The tour can wait, it is not urgent. She can use the free time to do the other phases of the plan instead.

"That's fine Vista. You don't have to cancel your meeting. I'd take her around instead, yoi."

Ann cannot help but look at Marco instead. Deep inside, she is happy and nervous, but it makes her wonder why he will volunteer.

"Are you sure? Don't you have other meetings to attend to?" She can't help but ask.

"I am free for the rest of the morning, yoi. You don't have to worry about that." And he smiled at her – which almost made Ann melt into a puddle of water. "So, which part of the building you'd like to see first? Although the rooftop is being used as a helipad, it is only in a certain area. Would you to like to see it first?"

"Yes. That would be great." And she smiled back.

After a few minutes, Vista decided to bid his farewell, which is their queue to visit the rooftop. Since they are in the 70th floor, there is no need for them to use the elevator. They used the stairs going to the rooftop.

Marco was explaining that they rarely use this helipad as most of the time, the helicopter is out and about in Pop's mansion or on the private island they owned. Ann just listed and also explained her initial plan. Seeing how the rooftop is wide enough for 4 helicopters, she brought up the idea of using half of the space for Solar panels.

Even though it will be installed, having a helicopter landing meters away won't be a disruption after all, which Marco thinks is great.

After 20 minutes of spending on the rooftop, they decided to go visit the other areas of the building. The tour took more or less an hour. After going around, they decided to return to Marco's office where Ann left most of her stuff. Marco came along with her, of course.

While gathering her stuff and ready to leave, Ann decided to bring up a subject that is not part of the project.

"Er, Marco?"

"What is it?"

"Er, regarding your car… So, I was thinking of paying for the damages. Did you send it to a mechanic for a repair?" She's a bit hesitant in asking about this subject, but she said she will pay for it, and she will.

"Actually, no. Not yet, yoi. I still do not know a shop that has spare parts for that car." He said while preparing a drink for her. After placing the glass of juice in front of her, he decided to sit right next to her, drinking his tea.

"Why are you looking for another shop? Doesn't your company have connections of where to get these parts?" Ann knows that WGC sponsored a few Motorsport competitions before, hence, there should be enough connections to get a side mirror for Marco's car.

Marco chuckles a bit before answering.

"Good question. The company indeed has parts I can use, however, if I use it, my family would know that my car's slightly damaged." Ann feels guiltier than ever.

"I'm sorry. Are they going to be mad at you?"

"Huh? No. If you think they are going to be mad at me because my car's damaged, no. I just don't want them to ask _how_ it got damaged, yoi. My family's nosy as hell, I'd rather avoid being in a hot seat. Also, you don't have to apologize several times. You already did, so that's fine."

Marco's really kind and understanding. Making Ann like him even more.

 _Thump. Thump._ Stupid heart, beating like crazy.

"Wait. You said you are looking for a shop that can repair your car, right? Why don't I take you to my sister's friend?"

This got Marco's interest.

"Let me check if they have the parts. Hold on." Ann took her phone and dialed her sister's number. Thank goodness she picked up rather quickly. "Hey Lu! Yeah. I need a favor. Could you ask Franky if he has a spare part for a sports car? It's a side mirror." Ann waited for a few moments before smiling. She seems to be talking to someone else, probably the one named Franky.

While she is busy talking on the phone, Marco can't help but stare at her. It's kind of rude, so he tries not to be _too obvious_ that he's staring.

He can't help it, okay! She just looks so beautiful. He was so damn looking forward to meeting her again today that he ended up freeing his schedule for the rest of the morning, just in case he finds a chance to ask her for a lunch or something.

A guy can hope, right? Earlier, when he asked Vista to accompany Ann in visiting parts of the building she needs to see, he was hoping for Vista to decline, and thankfully that went well. Marco doesn't want to be too obvious that he is interested in her, especially in front of his siblings. The amount of teasing he will get is giving him a headache. Besides, his siblings are so nosy, especially Izou. She will surely do something just so Marco can ask Ann out. He likes to find a good pace and not scare her at all. For all he knows, she may be dating someone else now. Wouldn't that be awkward if he asks her on a date and she declines, because she is dating someone? Marco is not afraid of the rejection – he kind of is – but he's more afraid of how awkward it will be given they will be working closely for the next several months.

"Alright! That's great. There's a car I need you to repair. Will you be able to do it sometime this week?" Marco hears her ask someone. He might have answered yes, because Ann smiled after a few seconds. "Cool. I'll ask the owner of the car if Saturday is a good day to replace the side mirror. Thanks Franky! Thank Lu for me, too, ok? Yeah, bye!"

"So, I'm assuming you found someone to replace the side mirror, yoi?"

"Yes. He's free on Saturday. Are you free on that day too?"

"I have nothing to do that time. Who was it that's going to do the repair, again?"

"Ah, he's Franky. You probably heard of him, but he works for SHI. He's going to be in their office this Saturday, so he can replace the side mirror. I'll take you there this Saturday."

"Sure. That sounds like a plan, yoi. What time?" The idea of spending his Saturday with her brought smiles to his face.

"Are you good with morning? 10 AM?" Ann suggested.

"Yes, I'm good with that, yoi. Then, I'll pick you up at quarter to 10. Here, if you don't mind giving me your number in case there's a change of plans." _Smooth. Real smooth, Marco!_ His mind is shouting at himself.

"No problem." She took the phone and entered her number. After saving it, Marco called the number, and her phone rang.

"Great. Where will I pick you up, yoi? Or should I pick you up at your house?" Ann was silent for a while, making Marco nervous that he was pushing a bit too much and fucked this up.

"Yeah, my house will do. Wait, let me text you my address." Marco almost breathed a sigh of relief after she replied. It did not take a minute before Marco received the text message. He knows the area. It's a village full of big houses, almost like a mansion.

"Yeah, I know this area. Do you live here alone, yoi?"

"No, I live with my sisters. You met my twin sister, Sab. The youngest is Luffia."

"Good, I thought you lived alone. It would have been hard for you after you got slightly injured. Is your wrist doing alright now?"

"Yes, no worries. It's all good now. Sab told me to take a day off and cleared me to do some work today, as long as I won't do anything stressful to my wrist."

"Good. That means no driving either, I presume?"

"No. Sab won't let me. She had been teasing me about wrecking a car and how I may damage the side mirror of my car this time."

Marco chuckles, being reminded how siblings were born to annoy each other, but judging at how Ann's tone is, she sounds fond of her sister. Goes to show how they care for each other.

"Since you don't have a car, might as well drive you back to your office, yoi."

"Uh - "

"I'm not going to take no for an answer. Come on." Without waiting for her to answer, he gathered her stuff, carried them while taking his keys and wallet with him.

"This is the second time you're giving me a ride. But, fine. Let me buy you a meal. That's the least I can do. It's almost lunch time anyway."

True, it is 30 minutes past 11. They did not notice how much time passed since their meeting, and they have been talking here in Marco's office for quite some time now.

"Yeah. Let's get some lunch along the way."

And off they go to their dat- _aherm._ To their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are not updated in Manga, you may not know who Jaggy is. But… for those who are… You know who he is. I mean, it's pretty damn obvious.


	11. Bestfriend

Ann and Marco chose a secluded restaurant in town, away from the curious eyes of the people. There is a reason why they don't want to eat in a restaurant in the middle of busy city where they will be seen by a lot of people.

First, Marco is quite famous. If paparazzi sees him with someone, they might start ridiculous news again and spread it to everyone. Ann is aware of that as well. That would be a problem for her. Should her dad sees the news, it will trigger world war. No doubt, Marco will be the receiving end of fire lit by none other than, Gol D. Roger.

The restaurant is fairly small, with a few regulars dining in and most of them are middle aged men and women. The restaurant is near a village, so most likely, the diners are just the residents.

They chose to sit in the farthest corner. Ann's eyes landed on the table right next to the one they chose, and she is surprised to see someone she knows.

"Jaggy!" She cheerfully greeted. Someone calling him by the weirdest nickname surprised the man, and his eyes landed on a familiar face.

The man did not answer her at first. His eyes landed on the man next to Ann. They must have known each other as they greeted each other with a handshake.

"On a date, I see." The man named Jaggy smirks at Ann, making her blush.

"W-We're just going to eat."

"Uh-huh."

Ann rolled her eyes at the man. "It's been a while, Jaggy. Haven't seen you in months."

The tables are fairly close in distance, so, it is not awkward talking to someone from the next table.

"Could you stop calling me that nickname. Makes me irritated."

Ann chuckles, enjoying the annoyed expression Jaggy is projecting.

"Don't tell me my sister did something again?" She knows that Jaggy gets irritated being called Jaggy only if Luffia did something again.

"That brat never listens. Anyway, we gotta go. See you around, Ann and Marco!" Jaggy's companion also bids his farewell to Ann and Marco. Alone, they decided to order meals. Once the waiter is gone, Marco asked Ann about that man.

"Didn't know you knew Kidd Eustass, yoi."

"I met him through my sister. They are friends, sort of? Well, my sister treats anyone she likes as friends, and apparently she gave him that nickname."

Marco nodded and changed the topic. While waiting for the food, their conversation topic changes from their favorite movies, for their favorite dishes and to their siblings' antics. Even while eating, they just kept talking about anything.

Ann talked about her childhood – how she and her sisters caused so much trouble with their grandfather, Monkey D. Garp.

"Your grandfather is one hell of a man, yoi." Apparently, Marco knows Garp. He and Whitebeard are sort of drinking buddies. Marco had seen how insane the man is. Rambunctious and a glutton.

"Can you believe how he wants to send us to military? Thank god our mom put him in his place. Since we can't be in the military, he made it his duty to train us – military style."

"How are you still alive, yoi?" Ann just laughed while recalling the times she and her sisters escaped. Garp woke up with no granddaughters and an empty fridge.

After their meal, Ann excused herself first to go to the bathroom. Upon returning, she saw Marco taking the bill receipt.

"Hey! I said I will be paying." Ann pouted at Marco as soon as she got back.

Seeing her upset pouting face, Marco can't help but think how cute it is.

"Alright, alright. My bad." He raised his hands in defeat. "Next time, I promise, yoi. You will be paying." Ann still continued to pout, glaring at Marco as if measuring if he is lying or not. Her expression is so damn cute!

"You're not lying, are you?" Her eyes are still squinting, doubting Marco's words.

"I promise. Next time."

"Fine. But you better keep your word, Mister."

As soon as she smiles, Marco thinks that the world just got so much better.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab is visiting a rehabilitation center for those people that are in need of treatment. Not all of them have been into drugs, just some are experiencing traumas and depression.

She offers to counsel some of the patients for free. It is one of the Hospital's programs. A free consultation from a specialist.

After visiting the rehab center, she attended a couple of meetings herself. The hospital is not the only one she is managing. She's also manages the Condominium she shares with her twin sister. It is the first condominium building that relies on Solar Panels for electricity. The building is just about 20 floors, quite small compared to other Condominiums, but it is a start.

Usually, Ann also manages them, but if she is busy with other projects, Sab steps in. After another meeting, Sab decided to give her dad a call to discuss a program with him. JRC also has a foundation that helps those who are in need. A few times, they sponsored feeding programs to orphanage as well as sponsor their education.

"Hey Dad! How are you doing?"

"My cute angel! I am doing fine, still surviving from mountains of paperwork. How are you, baby?" Sab can't help but smile. To other people – Gol D. Roger may seem like a cold and ruthless businessman, but to his family, he is nothing but a sweet old man. He usually calls his daughters by their pet names.

Ann is the Big baby, which she is, by the way. Sab is the cute angel while Luffia is the little devil.

"I'm doing ok. A bit busier than usual. Do you have time to discuss the health and education program for orphanage this year?" There is a reason why Sab is not bringing up this discussion when they are at home. It is the unspoken rule in the family. Never bring your work at home.

Their mother doesn't like it. It is okay to mention work and a few projects, but to heavily discuss it? She will get mad. And no one – NO ONE will wish to get her mad. Especially not Roger. He may never admit this out loud, but he is scared of his wife.

"Absolutely, dear. I will always have time for you."

Sab thanked her dad before explaining the plans. Although this has been discussed last month, she just wanted to go over the details to her das prior to the actual engagement. They chose an orphanage quiet far from the city. The program will be in two weeks.

After finalizing the details, they talked for a few more minutes before ending the call. At this time, Sab looked at her wrist watch. It's already 2 PM and as if on cue, her stomach growled. With how busy she has been since morning, she forgot to eat lunch.

Sighing, she decided to take a walk to a nearby restaurant. Sab did not bother taking her white coat off since she will not be dining in, but just buy takeout. There's a lot of paperwork she needs to finish, might as well be productive and do them while eating.

She continued to be busy for the rest of the day and wished to be home already. She has no energy to cook dinner tonight, might as well order food for delivery.

By 5:30 PM, Sab received a call from her twin sister. This reminds her that she needs to drive to her sister's office to fetch her. Guess this ends her day, then.

"It's Uncle Rayleigh's birthday party this Saturday. Should we get him something?" Luffia asks while they are eating their dinner. Ann ordered boxes of pizza, chicken and pasta.

"Are we going to attend that party? There's a bunch of businessmen there." Ann answered. "We can just send the gift to him in private instead of attending." Ann doesn't hate parties, on a contrary, she loves them just like anyone else, but she'd like to avoid parties where it involves a lot of prominent names because she knows that there will be a reported invited in that party.

As much as possible, they are avoiding being seen together with their parents or with someone closed to them. People will question why they are calling Rayleigh as Uncle Rayleigh and they may start digging for more information – which inevitably may lead to their connection to Gol D. Roger.

"That's true, but as far as I know, they only invited close friends. Why don't we ask him?" Sab suggested before picking her phone up and called Uncle Rayleigh. After speaking with him for a few minutes, Sab got her needed answer. She ended the call and turned her attention to her sisters. "They just invited close friends. We can go."

What Sab meant is that the friends invited know who they are. They will not have to worry about anything else.

After dinner, Luffia and Sab washed the dishes together since Ann was the one who paid for their food anyway. They were in the kitchen while Ann was watching TV in the living room. They were telling each other what happened to their day while washing dishes. One good thing about having a sister is that you can confide with them anytime. This is when Luffia mentioned that Ann called her earlier to ask if they have a spare part for a certain sports car and if Franky can fix it.

This reminds Sab that Luffia is not aware of what happened during Ann and Marco's meeting.

"Shishishi! That's so funny. Does it mean that Ann will be bringing Marco's car to be repaired?"

"Yeah. And you know what it means? It's like a date."

"Oh! Oh! I know! I'll be in the office this Saturday. Maybe I get to meet him!"

Sab is not sure that is a good idea. Luffia is known to be pretty straightforward and she may blurt out something in front of Marco… On the other hand, this may be a good chance.

"Yes, you may be able to meet him, but don't embarrass Ann too much, okay?" They may like to annoy each other, but Sab makes sure that there is a clear line of when they should stop.

"Roger that!" As if to emphasize her point, Luffia saluted to Sab.

Oh well…. Let's see how that meeting will go.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Luffia is so bored with staying in her office, even though it is fun to mess with her friends. They are all busy today since they have to prepare for a lot of projects, including the sponsorship for the biggest Motorsports event in Grandline, and the promotions they have to handle. Seriously, why did she have to suggest that? She should have kept her mouth shut, now, she has nothing to do, but wait for them to finish their paper works and sign it. With another sigh, she lumps on her desk, looking sulky like always until the door opened and a very lost Zoro came.

Upon seeing her best friend, she immediately lightened up. "Zoro!" She called and he looked at his 'boss'.

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"This is my office. What are you doing here? Did you get lost again?"

Zoro sweat dropped at her. She was always straight to the point and he can't use the excuse that the buildings keep on changing every time he passes by, so instead, he asked her about her boredom. She seems bored to death.

"You don't have anything better to do, do you?"

Luffy's sulky face became sulkier upon the mention of nothing better to do.

"Everyone is so busy! I am so bored and hungry!" She whined like a child, but this action made Zoro smile at her teasingly. She never failed to make Zoro smile no matter what the situation.

"You are always hungry and bored. You can't sit still for minutes if you dislike what you are doing."

"Hmp! I am so bored, Zoro! Do something!"

The green haired man just scratched the back of his head, because of all people to deal with a bored and cranky Luffy, it would have to be him - not that he does not like accompanying her in all of her escapades, it's just that most of the time, trouble awaits them.

"What do you want me to do this time?"

Luffy's face lightened a bit upon hearing Zoro's reply. She is too optimistic for her own good that she took the reply rather positively.

"Can we go to an amusement park?"

"Amusement Park? Why there, of all places? Ask anyone else."

He acted as if he is dismissing the idea but once he saw the puppy dog eyes Luffy is giving him, the swordsman's resolve immediately wavered. No one could top Luffia in terms of getting people to do whatever she wants. Especially not the usual stoic Zoro. The green-haired man may act cold and distant to everyone, but he is actually sweet and caring to Luffia.

He is not usually that sweet to Tashigi, considering she is his girlfriend. There is just one person who could make him do cheesy things. He might never admit it openly, but people knew too well, especially the Straw Hats. They could see the interaction between the two. Even people outside of the company has their own opinions regarding the treatment Zoro and Luffy give each other. They usually conclude that the two are together, which they are not.

"Zoro." She called. Zoro tried to look away and avoid her eyes. Her big owlish eyes will be the death of him and looking at those gorgeous eyes will make him say yes.

Luffy huffed with a rather good motivation to make Zoro say yes, so she stared at him more, while her hands are crossed in front of her chest.

"Zoro."

Zoro still feigned that he did not hear her and just went for the exit, but she is too fast to block the door. That made Zoro let his guard down and looked into her eyes - his BIGGEST mistake because as soon as he looked into her eyes, he saw the sadness and the pleading look.

"Zoro." She said once more, and the sound of his name coming from her made lips made Zoro lost every resolve he has.

"Ugh - Fine. Let's just go." The usual sulkiness of her face turned into a face of a child who was just given a candy.

She jumped happily and hugged Zoro. She always loves to cuddle, not that Zoro minded. Though, he does not like her cuddling Sanji for some reason. He is a bit overprotective (possessive) of her.

"Yosh! Let's go!" And Zoro was dragged off by an over-energetic Luffy.

Zoro looked at the ride that Luffy wants to try. Of all rides she has to choose first, why the Roller Coaster? And for all Zoro knows, she would definitely want to come back in this ride again.

"Uhm, Luffy, why don't we go to the bump cart first?" Thinking about riding this thing made Zoro's stomach clench.

"Why? This is going to be fun! So, let's go!" Zoro has no chance with her. Luffy dragged off the unwilling Zoro to his ride to hell. And it seems like a ride to hell is just a light statement for it. Of all places she wanted to sit, it was in front of the vehicle. Zoro wanted to protest, but he can't - just seeing her very happy face made Zoro happy as well. It was a joy he can only find when he is beside her. He can't put a word to the feeling, but what he knew for sure is that he will follow this woman to the depths of hell if he has to...

OR MAYBE NOT...

The ride started and Luffy is very joyful - she always is. And Zoro on the other hand just prayed to whatever deity available that he won't fall off this thing because he is starting to feel sick.

The shouts started as the ride started to accelerate. Zoro joined in as well. Luffy is screaming "YOHOOO!".

"ZORO, RAISE YOUR HANDS! YOU WON'T FALL OFF!"

Luffy shouted. Zoro has a good sense of hearing so he heard her alright, but he wanted to pretend he did not. Luffy, not liking his ignorance tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

Zoro looked at her side - another big mistake as he saw Luffy's insistence in the matter. When he sighed, stating that he will follow what she wanted, Luffy's grin grew wider, if that was even possible. Both of them screamed YOHOO!

Luffy is happy that she got to ride this amazing ride, but above all else, she is happy she gets to spend time with Zoro. Every time she got to spend moments with him is one of her best memories. It is fun to have him around and be with him. In those times that they are alone, she gets the feeling that they are the only people in the world, that he's only for her.

It is ridiculous to think that way - that she is stealing time to be with him just because she has feelings for him. But what can she say, she is just a human, and she has her own selfishness. It's not like she will steal him away from Tashigi. It's just that she wanted to borrow what little time they have. Is that too much to ask?

"Zoro! Zoro! Look, we are descending below!" she shouted, and Zoro's mistakes that day tripled as he saw that they are indeed descending from the top.

"HOHO Z YAB YOU!"

Screams increased, shouts cannot be distinguished. Even for Zoro's sense of hearing, he can't quite tell what Luffy is screaming about. All he heard is the word 'YOU.'

"WHAT?!" He screamed, but she just laughed at him.

Zoro let that slide as the ride went rigid once more as they are now ascending faster than ever. He did not realize what Luffy screamed was: "Zoro, I love you!"

After the roller coaster ride, they lined up for the Bump Cart. They keep on bumping into each other that it resulted a wreck as other riders are thrown in their bump car game. At the end, they got a warning because they sent a poor guy to the edge of the area, almost sending him flying out of his bump car.

They got scolded, but after they got a good distance away from the strict crew, they laughed it off like it was nothing. Actually, the Amusement Park is owned by her family. They just don't know who she is, so they are scolding her, but it was okay.

After their 6th ride, Luffy is already hungry, so they decided to go to the food court to get food. Zoro knew about her ridiculous appetite, so he ordered food that looks like it is for 10 people. Everything was Luffy's favorite, as long as it is food, so he just ordered random food.

After ordering food and asking for assistance to one of the crews to bring the other food he ordered, Zoro went back immediately to their seats, only to find a group of teenagers - probably around 18, staring at Luffy. And deities know, ZORO DID NOT LIKE IT ONE BIT. First and foremost, Luffy is already an adult at the age of 22. Though she looks like 16 years old. And for some reason, inside Zoro's heart, he just doesn't like men staring at her like that.

A naive Luffy just waited for Zoro, oblivious to whatever is happening around her. When she saw Zoro is already approaching with lots of food at hand, her sulking face brightened at the sight of food and Zoro. She has a hard time choosing whether she is happier to see Zoro or food. It is indeed a tough choice because she loves both of them - Food and Zoro.

"Zoro, hurry! I'm hungry!" She demanded, and the green haired man just rolled his eyes at the woman. Certainly, she is already drooling over the food he has. After arranging the food on their table, the eyes of people around them immediately went wide. They are not sure which they should be surprised about. The booze that is in the man's hand – and he's happily drinking it like a water – or the fact that a skinny woman can eat so much.

Both Zoro and Luffy don't care. They are having fun and that's it. Who cares about the others? They are discussing which ride should they go to next. It is still early, so they have more time for other rides, so they decided to play some games. The prizes are teddy bears and some stuff for women that won't suit Luffy's personality at all. But she saw the stuffed dragon animal, and she wanted to have it. The game is like darts. She just has to hit the right target, unfortunate for her, she has a bad aim.

"Hmp! Stupid game! Why won't they just let me punch that target?" She muttered. Zoro chuckled at her childishness, but found it endearing to hear. Zoro decided to play the game, and with just one hit, he got the right target and won the dragon plushie.

"What? No fair!"

"Hahaha. I'm just good at this." Luffy sulked because Zoro got the Red Dragon Plushie. Zoro played another game and this time, he got the Green Dragon Plushie - which made Luffy sulked even more as she muttered _stupid Zoro_.

The swordsman would like to tease her some more, but he wanted to make her happy as well, so he gave her the Green Dragon Plushie.

"Here. You should keep it, and I'll keep the other one."

"Really? Thanks!" Luffy hugged the Green Dragon Plushie. It is so big and huggable. She loved it.

The next thing they went to is the Ferris Wheel. This time around, the city lights are already visible. They fell in line with big Dragon Plushies in their hands.

They talked happily, unknown to them are the stares of the people around them and the murmurs of how cute they look like. Obviously, Luffy has the Green Dragon Plushy which kind of symbolizes Zoro's hair. Zoro has the red one which kind of symbolizes Luffy's red shirt.

They got lucky to ride the last car available. They slowly ascended.

"Zoro! Look, I could see the Raftel from up here!"

True to what she said, they could indeed see Luffy's childhood home from up here.

"I could also see Thousand Sunny from here! The Oro Jackson too!" She just laughed like a child. Zoro stared at her, smiling and at the same time, shaking his head.

After riding on the Ferris Wheel, they decided to try other rides.

"Luffy. It's getting late already." He reminded her.

"Hmm? Really? Is it dinner time already?"

Zoro looked at his wristwatch and to his surprise, it is already almost 6.

"Well, we could have early dinner."

"Okay! Shishishi!"

They went to the parking lot to get Zoro's bike. They left Luffy's car in the Thousand Sunny Building. After starting the engine, Luffy immediately hopped on behind Zoro.

"Luffy, get a good grip of me, will you? I don't want to have any trouble with the police again." On their way to the amusement park, Luffy almost fell off the Big Bike because she was having too much fun.

"Okay!" She grinned at him. Zoro put his helmet on, even if he does not have to do so but rules are rules. He does not want a published article that the famous VP of Straw Hats was thrown to jail because he neglected to wear helmet.

He started the engine, and as a repulse, Luffia put her arms around Zoro's waist and leaned on his back.

Luffia is thankful that Zoro could not see her expression, because she knew, she is blushing madly.

The ride went on, with Luffy's hands still wrapped around Zoro's muscular torso. During this ride, Zoro could feel the soft mounds on his back - namely Luffia's breasts.

He tried so hard to concentrate on driving. Never had he been so thankful that they arrived at the restaurant they frequented whenever they go out to hang out.

Zoro never brings Luffy to Baratie whenever they are alone. For reasons which are understandable. Sanji is there and he would start to gawk at Luffia which is too annoying in Zoro's opinion. As much as the swordsman wants to annoy the shit out of that Shitty Cook, he does not want to deal with him and ruin this moment.

Good thing Luffy never asked why he would opt to choose this restaurant instead of going to Baratie where the food is better. Zoro would never admit that Baratie's foods are delicious and better.

"Yay! I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Luffy almost wanted to run inside the restaurant to get food. This particular restaurant specializes in Japanese cuisine, which are Zoro's favorite. Specially Onigiri or Rice Ball.

"Let's go. I want to have Sake." He muttered and they entered the restaurant.

BACK AT THE THOUSAND SUNNY BUILDING: APPROXIMATELY 2 HOURS AFTER ZORO AND LUFFY'S DISAPPEARANCE.

An impatient foot is constantly stomping on the floor, signaling the heavy mood the owner of that foot emits.

Chopper - the genius doctor - and Usopp stood far away from a furious Nami. Sanji is there as well. A few minutes after the deadly silence, Franky and Robin came.

"So, where are Luffy and Zoro?" Nami asked.

"I saw Zoro took his bike from the garage." Franky shrugged, not caring.

The answer made Nami even more furious.

"And where the hell did he go to?! We need to finish everything up, and he is nowhere to be seen! Luffy as well! Where are they?"

Usopp and Chopper just stood behind Franky, cowering at Nami who is in Beast Mode. Robin just laughed at them.

"That Shitty Marimo! Where did he bring my beautiful Luffy~swan this time?!"

"Fufufu. They went on a date." All heads turned to Robin.

"Again?!" They all asked. This is the scene where Brook came in.

"Yohohoho. Good day, everyone! What seems to be the commotion?" Nami glared at Brook for no reason - probably to satiate her irritation.

"Why does she always choose this time to go out?! Call her now!" She shouted.

Usopp took the initiative to call Luffy's cell using the company telephone. They are all inside the office of Luffy.

After dialing the number, they all fell into silence when Luffy's ringtone echoed inside the room. They now realized that Luffy's phone was still on the desk, ringing.

"Uh, Luffy's phone is here." Usopp said the obvious and made Nami even more furious.

"Call Zoro!"

And the same thing happened, because they just realized that Zoro's phone is also in the office - on Luffy's couch.

A long deafening silence came. Without a word, Nami sighed and started to walk to the door. A few steps away, she paused and said:

"Let's all get back to work. We have a ton of work to do and that includes scolding the President and Vice President. Am I clear?" Her voice, full of venom and she said those before storming out of the office. The rest of the Straw Hats just stood there.

"An angry Nami~swan is so beautiful~~~..."


	12. Nosy

“Ann, wake up and get ready!” Anyone in the household can hear the loud voice coming from the kitchen. It was an annoyed Sab while cooking breakfast for her sisters.

It’s Saturday and they usually don’t have work, unless there is something important they have to do in their offices. So far, Sab finished everything she needs for the week and decided not to go in the hospital. For now, there is something she needs to witness. And that is her twin sister going on a date.

Ann has been never a morning person. The earliest she can wake up to is 8 AM and that’s with a lot of grumbling and coffee.

Sensing that her sister is not waking up at all, Sab decided to quickly finish the bacon and eggs she’s cooking to go upstairs and wake her twin sister.

“Ann!” Sab shouted.

“W-What??” A sleepy Ann answered.

“Wake up! You have a date today! How can you not wake up early?”

“It is not a date!” Looks like the word date woke her up from her slumber. Ann sleepily walked out of her bed when her eyes landed at the clock on the table. “It’s freaking 7 AM! I have 2 hours to spare!” She shouted at Sab who was almost at the door.

“You have to take a bath, make sure you are properly cleaned - ”

“I take a bath everyday!”

“And we have to do your hair and make-up. It’s your big moment to seduce Marco! This chance rarely happens! Once in a blue moon! Hurry up and eat, then take a bath!”

With a sigh, Ann went to her bathroom to wash her face before going downstairs to eat. As soon as she arrived, she saw Luffia already eating, which makes her question why Luffia is awake.

Sab is the only morning person in the three of them, something she inherited from their mom while Luffia and Ann are not a morning person. Luffia wakes up around 9 AM whereas Ann will wake up as late as 11 AM if she has a choice.

“Why are you awake so early, Lu?” Ann sat beside Sab and started to eat her breakfast.

“Hmm? Oh…” There was a pause, most likely because Luffia has tried to swallow everything in her mouth before answering. Sab will get mad if she talks when her mouth is full. “Franky and Usopp are testing the motorbike they created – the one that uses water instead of gasoline.”

“Wait, the testing is today? Why didn’t they invite me?” Ann asks. She’s involved in that project as well. It’s a joint venture between FTI and SHI.

“It’s just a prototype testing. And since you will be going to Sunny Building, Franky must have forgot to tell you.” Luffia shrugs as she resumes eating. Ann did the same thing as well.

After their breakfast, Sab tasked Luffia to wash the dishes, so she can prepare Ann’s clothes. Luffia is eager to accept the chore since it was for Ann’s date.

“I told the two of you, this is not a date!”

“Uh-huh…” Sab and Luffia answered, much to Ann’s annoyance. Sighing, she decided to take a bath, smiling at her sisters’ supportive attitudes. Even if it’s out of place.

After about 40 minutes in the shower, she walked out of the bathroom, wearing bathrobe. Surveying her room, Sab is not there, probably in her walk-in closet. As soon as she walks in, she saw Sab looking at the clothes Ann prepared beforehand.

“This? This is what you are going to wear? Are you serious?” Sab looks insulted while looking at the clothes. Ann sometimes hates how Sab took after their mother in terms of being judgmental in what they wear. Ok, not that Sab is really into fashion, but she dresses very well fit for the occasion. Nothing really fancy, but still, she knows when not to wear something.

“Would you like me to wear a dress? Wouldn’t that be too much considering this is not a date? And we are going out to have his car fixed.”

“I am not saying you should wear a dress, but at least you could have chosen something better! Come on, a polo shirt? Really?” Sab answers, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the choice. What Ann chose was a simple jeans and red polo shirt. Very casual.

Sab placed the clothes back in their racks and started to look around. After rummaging around Ann’s closet, she chose a black skinny jeans and a sleeveless white turtleneck top. Without a word, she pushed the clothes on Ann’s hands, then proceeds to take a brown belt and brown ankle boots.

“There! That should do it! Now, come on, get dressed. We will be doing your hair and make-up.”

Ann decided to follow her sister’s advice and started to get dressed. Once she’s done, Sab decided to blow dry her hair while she applies the basic skin care.

If there’s anything their mother strictly told them to do, it is the fact that they cannot ignore skin care. NEVER! She told her daughters to take care of their skin. Even though this is a chore for their lazy asses, they still followed it.

Ann’s usual skin care routine involves washing her face, a cleanser, creamer, moisturizer and sunblock.

“Put a foundation on, just a little. Not too much.” Sab instructed and Ann followed. “Use a little bit of concealer as well.”

This is one of Rouge’s lessons to them. That is the knowledge on how to put on a make-up. Sab is the expert out of the three of them, but Rouge made sure that they know how to apply it themselves, even if it’s the basic of the basic.

After applying a little bit of foundation and concealer, she used powder, then applied a little bit of blush on. Her lips are naturally red, thank their mother for the blessing – so she just used a lip balm and dab of pink lipstick.

Sab on the other hand used a curler to tame her waxy locks and to style it, so it will fit her attire.

It didn’t take long before Ann is ready to go. They have 30 minutes to spare before Marco arrives.

“You’re done! You look great!” Luffia walked in Ann’s room, dressed to go out as well. Only Sab is in her sleeping attire, she probably has nowhere to go. “I’ll go ahead of you, Ann! Good luck on the date! Shishishi!”

“I told you, it’s not a date!” But Ann was ignored – as usual. Since the youngest is no longer there, Ann decided to pay attention to her twin sister who is busy taking pictures of Ann.

“Come on, Ann. Can’t you pose for a bit?” She encourages.

“Why are you taking pictures?”

“I’ll send it to mom. She will be ecstatic hearing about this!”

“No way in hell! Are you crazy? She’d go tell Dad!” Just thinking how their father will react – or overreact – Ann can’t help shiver.

“Oh, you’re right. But it would be best to have a memento.” Sab was about to take another picture when the doorbell rings. Her eyes instantly brightened. “It must be Marco!” Without hesitation, Sab ran downstairs before Ann could react.

With frantic thoughts that it could be Marco who is waiting outside, Ann gathered her cellphone and wallet, placed them in her sling bag before walking downstairs as well, feeling nervous as hell. Stupid Sab and stupid Luffia.

Before going out to open the gate, Sab decided to take a look at whoever’s at the gate through their security camera. Surely, it was Marco and he’s earlier than they expected. With excited smile, Sab called out to Ann to get downstairs.

She opened the main door before walking to their gate so she can welcome Marco.

“Oh, hi Marco! How are you?” Sab greeted. When she looked at what Marco’s wearing, Sab can’t help but feel excited for Ann.

“Hello, Sab. Doing ok, and yourself, yoi?”

“I’m just enjoying the rest of the day without my sisters in the house. Ann’s ready to go. Do you want to come inside?”

“That should be fine. I’ll just wait her here.”

They didn’t wait too long as Ann is already at the gate, behind Sab. Stepping aside so she can get a better view of Ann and Marco’s reaction, Sab tried so hard not to giggle, because the look both have is just priceless.

They are just staring at each other processing everything. This is because they are wearing matching outfits! Marco is wearing a white polo shirt tucked inside his black jeans paired with a brown belt and brown shoes. What a coincidence!

“Aherm. So…” Sab called out to both Marco and Ann. “I need Ann to be home before 6.” She told Marco, who just nodded at Sab.

“Hey!” Ann protested, not liking that Sab sounds like a strict parent, seeing her daughter off to her first date.

“Need I remind you we have a birthday party to attend?”

“Oh, you’re right.” Ann was reminded that they have to be at Uncle Rayleigh’s birthday dinner.

“With that being said, shoo! Off you go! And enjoy!” Sab shut down the gate as soon as Ann and Marco are outside.

Alone with Marco, Ann feels a bit awkward now. She doesn’t want to be reminded how she almost drooled in front of him. Nope! Not at all. And there’s the matching outfits. For all she knows, Sab must have planned this out. But that shouldn’t be right.

“Ready to go, yoi?” This woke up Ann from her thoughts.

“Yes. Sure.” She smiles before getting inside the passenger seat. “Do you know the way to Thousand Sunny Building?”

“Yes. I’ve been around the area.”

Ann nodded before going silent. She feels nervous now. It’s not the first time she’s been alone with Marco in his car, but this is different. Sab and Luffia’s words are getting into her head. It is annoying especially when she’s been trying to avoid thinking about this as a date.

“Whose birthday party are you going to attend, yoi? If you don’t mind me asking.” Thank god, Marco is great in breaking an awkward silence.

“Oh, it’s our uncle. He’s not a blood relative, but he’s been friends with my parents for a long time. It’s not really a big party since it’s mostly family and family friends that will be attending. How about you? Any parties to attend tonight?”

“Not really a party, but more like a family dinner. Pops usually hosts family dinners twice a month. Usually on Saturdays or Fridays. It depends, yoi.”

“Let me guess. It will end up being a drinking party night.”

“I won’t complain if it does. It’s fun seeing your siblings get dead drunk and make a fool of themselves, especially Thatch.” He softly smiles in amusement while remembering how Thatch looked like an idiot in the last family dinner.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all and it wouldn’t be a surprise if this party tonight ends up with lots of people getting drunk.” Thinking about the people who will be attending, Ann can’t help but imagine the outcome of the party. Everyone’s going to be drunk.

“Are you planning to get drunk as well?”

“What? No! Of course not. Err, maybe a little. At least Sab will be there if Luffia and I get drunk.”

“Sounds like at least one of you is responsible.”

“Hey! What do you mean by that?” She pouts.

“I didn’t mean anything by it, yoi.”

“I’ll have you know, I am a responsible drinker. I drink too much sometimes, but that’s only if Sab is there. Oh, wait. She got drunk one time! There’s a funny story about that. Sab rarely drinks - ”

“Because she’s busy making sure you don’t get drunk too much?” Ann paused for a second, glaring at a laughing Marco at her side.

“I’ll let that comment slide. But! She got drunk, and I wasn’t drunk at that time. It’s like her shitty personality doubled. She’s sassier and curses a LOT.”

“And your younger sister?” Marco likes hearing Ann tell him anything about her or her family. She has an interesting family – just like Marco’s. Besides, this is like getting to know her even more.

“Luffia rarely gets drunk. She doesn’t like to drink alcohol. She’s more likely to eat throughout the night than drink.”

The awkwardness is gone and their conversation kept on flowing. Their topics jumped from being drunk to their University experiences. Marco is not shy in sharing some of his experiences, especially they graduated from the same college. Although Marco was in Master’s program when Ann was just starting her double major.

The ride to Thousand Sunny Building is not that long. Ann told Marco to go to the back entrance. Usually, no one can access the back entrance except for Luffia and her officers. The only entrances available to the public are the front, east and west side.

The back entrance has an automate gate wherein no one can get passed unless you have an electronic pass. Ann asked Marco to scan her card and as if on cue, the gate automatically opened.

After entering the back entrance, Ann told Marco to go to the car elevator using the same pass again.

“Never thought we would be going to the basement.” Marco commented.

“Normally, the hangar would be at the West side of the building. This one is exclusive for Luffia and the higher ups of SHI. Technically, the office is closed, but they’re here to do a prototype testing for a new vehicle.” Marco almost forgets that SHI is owned by Luffia, which is Ann’s sister. 

Without saying anything, he quietly drives forward. They saw a bunch of people circling around a motorbike.

“Ann! Ann! Ann!” Marco spotted someone waving enthusiastically at the passenger’s seat. A brunette that looks like a teenager wearing red sleeveless shirt, shorts and sneakers.

“That’s my youngest sister.” Ann pointed to the laughing woman outside. “Let’s go.” Both of them got out of the car at the same time. Some of the people stopped what they’re doing to look at the newcomers.

Luffia stood in front of Ann and Marco, eyes shining brightly before saying: “Oooh! You’re wearing matching outfits! I love it!” She shouted then giggled. Before they can react, she stood in front of Marco, extending her hand. “Hi! I’m Luffia! You must be Marco! Nice to meet’cha!”

Marco can’t help but stare at the woman. He can’t believe that the renowned youngest Billionaire in the history is this enthusiastic and lively woman.

“Marco. You must be Luffia. Ann told me so much about you, yoi.” They shook hands.

“Really? Ann told me about you too!” That was a warning to Ann. She decided to interrupt her sister as she may blurt out something unnecessary.

“Right. Lu, why don’t we introduce Marco to everyone?”

“You’re right!” Ann and Marco followed Luffia so she can introduce the people around. “This is Franky, he will be fixing the car Ann wrecked.” Talk about roasting a sister in front of her crush. Damn Luffia. This comment made Franky smile a little. “This is Usopp, he’s helping as well! Zoro was here a while ago. He must have gone somewhere.”

Marco introduced himself to everyone and they welcomed him well.

“We will be fixing your car in a minute. Let me just wrap things up a bit.”

“Don’t worry. I am not in a hurry at all, yoi.” Marco doesn’t have anywhere to go or any errands to do, so he doesn’t mind.

“We’re doing a prototype testing of a new vehicle. Bro, do you mind if we borrow your date for a bit? She needs to see this.” Franky was clearly talking about Ann. Saying a straight yes to Franky’s question sounds too much, so might as well dodge the question in case Ann feels uncomfortable.

“Ann mentioned you are doing a few tests for a vehicle.” He answers before looking at Ann. “You’re involved in the project, are you? Don’t worry about me, yoi.” Is she blushing? Cute. Marco thought.

“You go and take a look Ann! I’ll give Marco a tour around! Come on!” Before either Ann and Marco can reply, Luffia dragged the blond older man away.

Seeing Luffia drag Marco away, Ann can’t help but feel nervous. Who knows what Luffia will tell him when they are alone. Shaking her head, she just concentrated on what Franky and Usopp is trying to show her.

Meanwhile, Luffia dragged a very innocent Marco inside the basement, which looks like a fully furnished apartment. What took Marco’s attention is the big aquarium inside, as if it was inside the wall.

“Amazing, isn’t it? Franky made this!” Luffia was pointing to the aquarium. “We also have one inside the Thousand Sunny ship.”

“I admit, this is amazing, yoi.”

Luffia led the way, pointing the parts of the exclusive basement. There are 4 rooms in the basement which serves as sleeping quarters in case anyone wants to do overtime while working in the underground hangar – or in case they decided to get drunk.

There’s a functional kitchen as well as living room where the aquarium is visible.

“Did you know? We also have a slide in Thousand Sunny ship! Also a grass mound!” Luffia excitedly told him.

Marco can feel so much energy from her. She’s so enthusiastic and very rambunctious. She may look like an innocent and pretty teenager, but as far as Marco knows, she’s an adult. Meeting Ann’s sisters, Marco can’t help but agree think good genes really runs in the family. The three of them are beautiful and smart.

“Hey, hey. Can I ask you something?” Her innocent eyes looked up at Marco after giving him a cola to drink.

“What is it, yoi?”

“Where are you headed to next? This is a date, isn’t it? So, you should have somewhere you plan to go afterwards!” Her smile is so bright, as if she’s expecting a good answer from Marco. He doesn’t know how to burst her bubble and say this is not a date. Well, not really.

“Well, we did not talk about plans after fixing my car.”

“What? That’s boring for a date.” Her pretty face is scrunched up, disappointed at him.

“But this is not a date, at least as far as I know, yoi.”

This made Luffia silent for a while, blinking at his response.

“But you plan to ask her out, do you?”

Marco did not expect that question. No, he did not expect to be in a hotseat question and answer portion with Ann’s sister.

“Hm, well, yes. I do, yoi.”

Luffia smiled as wide as she could, happy with Marco’s answer.

“That’s great! Sab told me that Ann won’t have the guts to ask you out anytime soon even though she’s been crushing on you for years! Can you believe that? What a wuss.” She sounded so disappointed at Ann, pouting heavily and frowning.

Marco can’t process everything she said in one second. Luffia revealed too much for Marco in just one breath.

“Wait, are you saying she likes me?” Luffia looked at Marco, her eyebrows raising as if questioning his sanity and a clear ‘duh’ written on her face.

“Oh! Oh! Let me show you something!” Luffia fiddled on her phone, probably looking for something. “Aha! Here! Look!” She showed a picture to Marco. It was a poster of him wearing his car racing uniform in front of his blue sports car. “She has this in her room! Ah! I shouldn’t have said that! Don’t tell Ann I told you.”

Now, Marco can understand what Sab’s comments and suspicious smile means. This must be it.

“I won’t tell her what you told me.”

“Great! She’d kill me if she knew.”

“She’s not dating anyone, is she?” Marco needs to ask this. Ann may have a crush on him according to her sister, but it doesn’t mean she can’t date anyone. Better be safe than sorry.

“Her? No. A few guys tried to ask her out, but she declined them. They’re assholes anyway. How about you? You’re not dating anyone, are you? You can’t date two people at the same time! I won’t let you ask my sister out if you’re dating anyone!” The sudden seriousness in her tone took Marco aback, but he’s impressed of how much bond and care these sisters have for each other.

“No, I am not dating anyone right now.”

“Ok, you pass! You can ask my sister.” And she giggled.

“Glad to have your approval, yoi. Let’s just hope that she will agree.”

After the initial agreement on asking Ann out, Luffia decided to change topics, mainly about restaurants in Grandline. Apparently, she and her sisters are gluttons. Not that Marco minded anyway. He kind of knew when they were eating lunch.

Marco promised a discount coupon to one of Thatch’s restaurants which made Luffia happy. Time passed by, they did not notice that an hour has gone by. The door opened, revealing Ann.

“Ann! Guess what? Marco will give me coupon discounts to a restaurant! Isn’t that amazing?”

“What? Please don’t tell me you asked for a discount coupons.” For some reason, Luffia loved to have discount coupons. Which is odd. She can pay for her meals just fine.

“No! He told me he’d give me some!” Ann can’t believe her sister, so she looked at Marco for explanation.

“I offered to give it to her. It was just sitting in my office desk. Besides, it was Thatch’s restaurant anyway, so, it’s fine, yoi.”

“She’s not giving you too much trouble, is she?”

“Of course not. She’s been a good company.” Indeed, Luffia is. After all, she gave Marco many information and a seal of approval.

“Sorry about that. I got held up in checking on the prototype. Anyway, car’s ready and it’s fixed.”

“How much do you think it will cost?” Marco instinctively asked.

“Don’t worry about the cost since I’m the one paying for it.” Ann answered. “Lu, charge it to my account, will you?” Ann gave Luffia her credit card.

“Hm? Ok. Should I charge you half a million?”

“Hey! That’s extortion!” Luffia only laughed before going silent.

“I don’t know how to.” She was pointing at a POS system. “Can you just transfer it to my account? I will have Nami sort it out.”

After arriving at an agreement on how the payment will be processed, Marco decided it’s time to leave.

“Shall we go now, yoi? I still remember you owe me a meal.” He asks Ann.

“Yes sure.” Of course, Ann will agree. After all, she will have more time to spend with Marco.

Bidding their farewell and saying thank you to Franky, they drove out of the building, looking for restaurants in town. While driving, Ann asks about what he and Luffia talked about. Knowing her sister, she must have ranted too much about food.

“You’re sister’s lively and very energetic, yoi. It’s like I am looking after Haruta when she was younger, although twice as energetic.”

“She has too much energy. I’m glad she didn’t annoy you.”

“Not at all. She asks a lot of questions though.” This made Ann nervous.

“W-What kind of questions?”

“She asked if I am dating someone.” Ann almost face palmed in embarrassment. Seeing her expression – wide-eyed and blushing, Marco can’t help but enjoy the sight.

“I’m sorry about her. Please tell me she didn’t ask more embarrassing questions.”

“Hmm, let me think… She asked if we are on a date.”

Ann closed her eyes and pace palmed, literally. Of all questions, it has to be this one. She will kill her sister later.

“I told her we are not on a date, yoi.” Ouch.

Ann should have expected that answer, because technically, they are not on a date, but hearing Marco deny it in front of her kind of hurts.

“But I want it to be.”

His last answer made Ann looked at him in shock. He’s still looking in front as he’s still driving, but constantly glances at a very silent Ann.

“Uh what?”

“I said I want this to be a date, only if you want it too.” Moment of truth… Even though Marco looks calm, he’s freaking nervous inside. Who knows, maybe Ann finds his attitude a turn off or something.

Her silence is freaking Marco out. She’s not saying anything. When the car stopped because of the traffic, he looks at her and said: “Look, you don’t have - ”

“Accompanying you to get the car I wrecked to be fixed is hardly considerable as an ideal date, don’t you think? I am sure you have better ideas for a first date.”

Seeing her smile at him makes Marco breath a sigh of relief.

“Not this Sunday. How about Monday dinner time?” He asks.

“That sounds like a good plan.”

“It’s a date then, yoi.”

“Yes, it’s a date.”

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

“O.M.G! Really?” Sab can’t help but shout while getting dressed for Uncle Rayleigh’s birthday party. Marco dropped Ann by around 6 PM, just in time for her to get dressed for the party.

It may just be family and friends attending, but they still have to be properly dressed. Their mom will scold them if they showed up in ripped jeans and shirt.

“Yes, now stop shouting in my ear and go get dressed!” She was scolded but still her excitement is rising. “Lu! Ann and Marco are going to an official date! Finally!”

“I know! Marco told me he will ask Ann.” She said.

“Can’t you believe she has the guts to ask Marco if he’s dating anyone or not?! Where is your shame, young lady?!” Ann shouted at her sister while putting make up on.

“At least, I am gutsy to ask him that. Besides, it is a legit question! Besides, I need to know. I don’t want him asking you out when he’s dating someone already.” Luffia reasoned out.

“Admit it Ann, she got you good there.” Sab said.

They all feel silent while putting their own make-ups appropriate for the party. Ann chose to wear an emerald off-shoulder dress with asymmetrical hem right in the middle of her thigh.

Luffia on the other hand chose to wear a baby blue halter short lace crop satin top paired with a-line skirt of the same color.

Sab on the other hand chose a sleeveless pink dress that falls just above her knees. After getting ready, they all decided to drive their way to Uncle Rayleigh’s house, which is not that far from Raftel. They’re basically neighbors.

They were careful not to be seen by paparazzi – who was hoping to get a glimpse of the party they were never invited to.

The sisters decided to use the car that is under their mother’s name, just in case there is a paparazzi around and decided to dig into the details of the car they are using. It wouldn’t be good if that happens.

As soon as they are inside, they immediately greeted Uncle Rayleigh and offered their gifts. Which is a wine. Luffia picked this from Zoro’s winery. It was aged well and there are about 30 of them in the world right now. 20 of which are still in Zoro’s cellar.

After greeting Uncle Rayleigh, they decided to also greet their family friends, who were also eager to meet them after so long. All of the guests tonight are trusted friends. They know who the sisters are, so there’s nothing to worry about. As soon as their parents arrived, they also greeted them and sat beside them.

The night continued on. Some of the guests were already drunk while the others are enjoying the time to catch up with others.

Ann was kind of tipsy already, but Sab let her be. They have no work tomorrow and besides, these are all family here. It’s not going to be dangerous getting drunk.

It’s almost midnight when Sab received a call from her best friend, Koala.

“Hi, Koala. What’s up?” Sab walked away from the noise of the party.

“Hey Sab. Are you busy?”

“No. Why?” Judging from her tone, she must need something very important from Sab. She knew Koala for years now.

“Uhm, I may need your help?” Ok, she sounds like she’s in trouble.

“Alright. What did you get yourself into this time?” This is not the first time that she received a call from Koala asking for help. Her tone is a dead giveaway.

“Err, nothing much. I may or may not have damaged a property and I forgot my cards in my house. So, I need help.” Sab fell silent before sighing the biggest sigh of the year.

“Oh my god. Don’t tell me you’re in jail.”

“No! Well, not yet. The owner is kind enough to let me call for help.”

Sab felt relieved that at least she won’t have to bail her out of the jail.

“Ok, fine. Where are you?”

“I am in a club called The Red Rockers.” Sab can feel a headache coming to her now. She can think of a lot of reasons why Koala was there, but she would save the interrogation once she gets there. The Red Rockers is a very famous club in Grandline and it has a lot of branches.

“Which branch are we talking about here?”

“Near East Grandline.” Koala gave more specifics with the branch.

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Make sure you prepare a good explanation to me.” Then she ended the call. Walking back to the party, she bid her farewell to her parents and told them the reason why she needs to leave. Same with Uncle Rayleigh.

After that, she left the Uncle Rayleigh’s house. She is not drunk at all, so thank goodness she had the decency to avoid drinking too much when Koala called. She’s a bit tipsy, but nothing she can’t handle.

While driving to where Koala is, she is thinking of many ways how to murder her bestfriend if she finds out she’s up to no good at all.


	13. Meeting Again

Koala can't help but breath a sigh of relief after calling her best friend, Sab. After putting the phone back into her pocket, she timidly looked at the two intimidating men in front of her.

She is not usually scared of anyone, heck, even if she's only 5'5 in height, she won't back down without a fight, but not this time. It was her fault after all.

"So, who did you call?" The deep baritone voice of the red-haired man almost made Koala jumped in fright.

"My best friend. Don't worry, I will pay for the damages." She said. Thinking about what happened earlier, Koala wanted to beat the hell out of that man. First and foremost, this is not her fault – not entirely, at least. It wasn't her intention to cause trouble.

Koala's a renowned journalist in Grandline, mostly about politics and corrupt businessmen – sometimes anything about underworld or mafia. Her job is dangerous, but she loves it. She has to know the truth and so as the public. She made a pledge to report fairly and with evidence.

She is not like the tabloids who are basing everything in rumors. Right this instance, she was tailing a man rumored to have been conducting illegal business. Her proofs are not enough, so, she ends up tailing him since this afternoon, until she arrives at the famous The Red Rockers.

No doubt, this is the favorite club of wealthy people. The line is quite long right before opening hours. Only VIPs can get inside without falling in line after all.

This club is legal, that is as far as Koala knows. But given how the wealthy people like to drink and dance here, it made her revisit her first opinion and draw a couple of possibilities regarding the club's activities.

It is possible that this club is involved in anything illegal, or can be an accomplice – this, Koala must know. With that thought, she sneaked inside the club. Being a petite woman has advantages as the guards must have not seen her slipping in between VIPs.

As soon as she got inside, she was overwhelmed at the amount of people. The place is spacious. There's a dance floor in the middle, enough to have about a hundred people dancing. There's the counter where to order drinks, the DJ on the side – typical setup. What sets this place apart is the fact that it offers private rooms for those who doesn't want to mingle with too many people.

It offers variety of drinks that are hell expensive. Koala won't be able to afford a bottle given her salary. It's not like she's rich to begin with. Let's just say, she's stable.

Looking around, her eyes are trying to adjust to the dim lights inside. When her eyes landed on the stairs, she saw the person she's been tailing going upstairs, so she followed. Many men have tried to get her attention, but she ignored them all.

The man is walking so fast she can barely keep up. Going upstairs, she saw the man going into the corridor on the second floor, but upon arriving on the second floor, tracing where the man is, she lost sight of him.

She does not know which room he went to. Walking in the corridors, she failed to notice the hands reaching for her mouth covering it before she could scream. The next thing she noticed is the unknown man dragged her into the room behind her.

In the room, she saw the man sitting on the couch, looking like a mafia lord that he is.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you've been tailing me, brat."

Koala can't help but feel nervous. The Red Rockers is famous for it's soundproof VIP rooms. No one will hear even if she screamed for help and the only way to get help is through the button which is right next to one of the bodyguards.

"I know a reporter when I see one." The man's eyes looked hateful when looking at Koala. There are about 5 men in this room, all big and muscled. Even if she knows Karate, she won't be able to take them all at once. Best chance is to push that button.

The man holding her in place let go of her mouth so she can speak.

"You will be exposed for the crimes you committed."

"Feisty, aren't we? What information do you have?"

"Enough to send you to jail." She answered while thinking of ways to get away.

"Hahahaha! Funny! Teach her a lesson!" The man shouted. Koala kicked the guy right behind her, punched him in the guts before running for the button. She was inches away from it when another bodyguard prevented her from doing so.

Getting the vase nearby, she threw it at whoever's in front of her, but they dodged and the vase instead went straight to a very expensive looking glass table.

 _Shit._ She mentally cursed.

No time to think about the damages when she's about to be captured again, and she was. Someone's got a good grip of her. They were about to hit her when they heard a knock on the door, shouting to open the door. It must be one of the bouncers.

"Boss, should we hide this woman in the bathroom?"

The ringleader just laughed.

"No need. This club won't tell anyone what happened here. I'm a VIP after all." There goes Koala's hopes gone now. It seems that this club is an accomplice of illegal activities as well.

The bodyguard opened the door and two muscled men walked in. The first one has a spiky red hair. A 6'4 tall man who wears black leather pants paired with V-neck red sleeveless muscle shirt and a long red fur coat. Too extravagant and too mafia-like for Koala's eyes. He looks like a demonic prince.

Following behind the demonic prince is another man who looks like a member of mafia too. 6'3 with long blonde hair, wearing blue skull printed muscle shirt.

The red-haired man looked around and his eyes landed on the destroyed glass table in front of him.

"Ah! Mr. Eustass! How can I help you today?"

"You seemed lively today, Mr. Orochi." The red-haired man said.

"Hahahaha! Don't worry about me. I'm just punishing a rat." Then he looked at Koala. "I'm one of your VIP members, surely, you'd let this slide, won't you? I don't mind paying _extra._ I might even give this woman to you or your employees to play with." Hearing this, Koala can't help but shiver in disgust. The man should rot in hell.

"Of course. You're one of the VIP members. I would expect you to know the rules of _my_ club." Mr. Eustass – the red-haired man spoke. It appears this is the owner of the club.

"Ah, nothing can't be settled with a bit of money, don't you think? Come now…"

"Who damaged the table?" Mr. Eustass asks.

"She did." Orochi pointed to Koala.

"Alright. Then, she will be paying for the damages, according to the rules." Orochi can't help but laugh at what Mr. Eustass said. "And you – you will have to answer to the police, it seems." The laugh died down and Orochi frowns.

"Don't you know who I am?! Who do you think you are to threaten me like this?!" Orochi stood up from his seat, walked to where Mr. Eustass is and pointed at him, glaring in madness. He looks like a child standing in front of the demonic prince.

"I am the owner of this club. _You_ are inside my club! You will follow my rules and one of them is never abuse women!" Orochi did not have time to react at all. The heavy punch came straight to his face, sending him flying to the wall. His bodyguards quickly tried to attack Mr. Eustass and his companion, but it seems that they are fully equipped with martial knowledge and skills.

It didn't take a minute before the bodyguards found themselves on the floor, groaning in pain.

Koala found herself celebrating when the red-haired demonic prince looked at her and said: "And you! I don't remember you being a VIP guest at all. You have a lot of explaining to do."

And this is where Koala finds herself right now. Orochi and his men were sitting on the corner, still groaning in pain while Koala is sitting on the couch right in front of the owner of the club. They are at his huge office, waiting for this to get settled. It would have been, had it not for Koala's idiocy of forgetting her credit card in her house. Great timing.

So, she has no choice but to ask her best friend for help.

"What is the name of your friend?" the red-haired man named Kidd asks.

"Sab. Her name is Sab."

"Alright. We will wait for your friend to settle the damages you caused, then we will send these useless men to jail."

"Sab is really going to kill me." Koala muttered to herself. But what she do? Nothing, but wait till her best friend arrives and possibly kill her.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Parking her car in the nearby parking space, Sab started to walk faster going to the entrance of the club. It's almost midnight, but there are still people lined up just to get inside the club. Shows ho famous it is.

After arriving in front of where the checkpoint is, she stated that she needs to get inside for her friend who's at the owner's office. The security must have been aware of what happened since she let her pass after checking her identity card.

As soon as she walked in, almost all eyes were on her. Clearly, these people must be regulars in this club as they were curious who Sab is. Men were staring at the new gorgeous woman, but Sab never paid attention to them. She directly asked a staff where the owner's office is and proceed to go upstairs.

Going upstairs proves to be a bit difficult since men made it their goal to introduce themselves to her.

"I'm not interested." She answered before walking past the guy. Then another came, then another. Seriously, can't they just leave her alone?!

After ignoring them, she hurriedly walked upstairs to where the main office is. She just hopes Koala is ok.

Knocking on the door, she waited until someone opened it. It did not take a minute before someone opens the door. It was a very tall blond man.

"Are you Sab?" he asks.

"Yes. Is Koala inside?"

"Yes, please come in."

The first thing that Sab noticed were a bunch of men groaning in pain on the floor, then Koala, who's sitting on the couch. And then her eyes landed on the man sitting at center.

She was shocked. So as the man who stood from his seat, looking at Sab.

"You!" They both shouted at the same time. For several days, Sab had nearly forgotten about those incidents involving this man, and everything was peaceful. She thought she wouldn't have to meet him anytime soon, after all, Grandline is huge. What are the chances? Yet, here they are, meeting again in a very bizarre situation.

"Can't believe I'm going to meet you again!" She said while standing in front of the man, all things forgotten.

"Huh!" He exclaimed with disbelief and sarcasm. "Me neither! Who would want to meet you again?"

"Meeting you is bad luck! Do you think seeing you again makes me happy?!" Sab shouted back, hands on her hips. At her height of 5'9 and wearing 3-inch stilettos, but it still did not give her enough boost to match his height. She did not realize how tall he is until she finds herself standing in front of him.

"You've got a lot of nerve saying that meeting me is bad luck. _I_ am supposed to be saying that! First, the spilled coffee, then the chips, and now this?"

"Excuse me, it was your fault that the chips scattered all over us!"

"And who was the one who was so fucking persistent in claiming it, huh?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not me since _I have the right!_ "

"Oh please! You know you don't."

"Yes, I do!" Sab answered back.

"No, you don't!"

"I said, I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said, NO!"

"And I said, YES!" Sab insisted.

"Err, you guys know each other?" It was Koala who's asking.

"NO, WE DON'T!" They both shouted at her, surprising her at the outburst.

There was a heavy silence that followed after the shout. Both of them must have realized that they've been shouting at each other, everything forgotten. Even Sab forgot why she's here in the first place.

Calming down, they both stepped back away from each other, but still glaring at each other like mortal enemies.

The heavy atmosphere caused by the tension between Sab and Kidd is too immense for Koala and Killer to intervene. Although, a certain idiot is not affected at all.

"Hoh~ if it isn't Doc Sab." This is Orochi's voice. "Ah, as beautiful as always, Doc. I've always admired you from afar when I was hospitalized. Such an angel." The man's voice sounded so disgusting to Sab, especially the way he glances at her from head to toe, enjoying the sight of a very gorgeous woman.

Sab did not hide her disgust at the man. She doesn't know him, but he must be one of the patients in the hospital for him to know her.

Ignoring the man, Sab looked at her best friend for explanation. She needs to get to the point so she can get the hell out of here, preferably away from the disgusting looks of that man and away from her mortal enemy.

Sensing Sab's silent question, Koala starts to sweat while explaining what happened. After hearing everything, Sab glared at Orochi and his men before looking at her best friend. She sighed in disappointment while reaching for her phone.

"What are you doing?" Koala asks.

"Calling the police to send you to jail." Sab answered.

"No! No! No! Don't be hasty!" Koala is quick to steal Sab's phone. Looking at the screen, she fears that Sab is really serious. After all, Smoker's number is on display, one click and she'd be calling him to pick Koala up and be sent to jail. "You're really serious!"

"Give me my phone back so I can send you to jail!" she demanded.

"You're really going to call _him?_ Of all people, him?" Koala is referring to Smoker who is known to hate nosy reporters like Koala. She remembers one time he almost sent Koala to prison.

"What, you want me to call Grandpa instead?" Sab asks sarcastically.

She and her sisters knew Smoker since they were kids. When their Grandpa is away on a mission, he couldn't look after his granddaughters, so he pushed the responsibility to Smoker who was a trainee at that time. He was 20 years old and the twins were 10, while Luffia is only 7 years old. He's been their 'forced babysitter' for years.

"No. Let's just settle the bill, please? I'll pay you!"

"How many times have you gotten yourself involved in dangerous situation like this?! Don't tell me, next time, I'd have to bail you out of the prison cell!"

"I was being careful, okay? Besides, my job is to report those who needs to be sent to jail, like that bastard over there! Illegal activities have been ongoing for years now and it is my responsibility to let the public know how influential people are using money to abuse others."

Sab can't say anything from that point. Koala's passion can never be changed. EVER.

"Fine!" She said then looked at her mortal enemy. "How much does this woman owe you?" Sab asks while smacking Koala's head.

"10,000." Hearing the amount, Sab glared at Koala before fetching her wallet to get the amount. Thank goodness, she has cash on her.

She was about to pay when all of the sudden, someone got behind her back, pointing a knife on her neck. Koala gasped while Kidd and Killer were alarmed.

"Let me and my boss go, or this woman will get her neck ripped apart!" It must be the bodyguard.

"Oh shit. Please don't." Koala said.

"Hahahah! I wouldn't mind taking you to bed with me, Doc Sab, but you will serve as a hostage for now." Orochi said while still struggling to get on his feet.

Sab remained calm, not even resisting the man behind her. When he loosened his grip on her, it was a signal for her to counterattack.

With applied strength, she hit the man on his stomach, then kicking his feet using her stiletto which made him scream, finally, she took the knife off his hands while she twisted it then kicked him so hard he fell to the ground.

With precision, she threw the knife to Orochi, barely missing his crotch as the knife stuck to the carpet.

"Who said about being your hostage?" Sab asks, glaring at the man. Since they were children, their Grandfather taught them everything about self-defense. Now, it has come in handy in situations like these.

Without saying anything afterwards, Sab continued to put the cash in front of the red-haired man. She added a few extra bucks for the damaged carpet as well.

"Here's the payment." She said. "Make sure you send them to jail."

She walked away from him, signaling Koala to follow suit.

"I was afraid you'd aim for his head."

"As if I'd kill someone that worthless." Sab answered before opening the door to leave. Koala stayed behind for a bit and bowed to Kidd and Killer.

"Thank you for the help, and sorry for the trouble!"

And off they go, leaving a very shocked but impressed Kidd and Killer. Never had Kidd seen someone as badass as she is, not that he'd ever admit that to her.

Kidd was surprised when she saw her walk into the room, dressed up as if she had been to a party or something. Wearing a body fitting pink dress makes her look like a goddess. It wasn't overly revealing as what other women wear, but it's sexy and classy at the same time. He would have complimented her had it not for her sharp tongue – and they basically hate each other anyway. He did not expect that she's a doctor.

"So, she's the woman who spilled coffee on you." Killer said when the two women are gone.

"You mean the _stubborn woman_ who spilled coffee on me?" Kidd corrected.

"What I mean is, _the gorgeous woman_ who spilled coffee on you." Killer answered back, earning a glare from Killer. "What? You're not blind not to see she's a catch."

"And your point?"

"Nothing. Just saying the truth." Killer shrugged before turning his attention to the sorry looking lot on the floor. "Looks like we'll have to report these bastards to the police now."

"Send them the fuck away. They're sullying my club." Kidd glared at Orochi and his men who quivered in fear while begging for mercy. The ringleader never failed to convince Kidd that he will pay him millions. But Kidd did not pay attention to him anymore and called his contact from the police station.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

As soon as they were out of the club, Sab is still not talking to Koala. She doesn't know if she is pissed because she saw the man again, or the fact that Koala placed her in danger _again._

Sab knows this is not the first time that she was in danger, but this is too dangerous.

"Sab. Please…" Koala is begging.

"You can't do this all the time! You're just a breath away from being molested or possibly sold off as a slave!" She shouted at her best friend when they arrived in front of Sab's car.

"Ok, I know I got careless on this one. Kidd and Killer arrived on time to help me."

"Yeah, right. And asked for compensation for the damages you did when you were just protecting yourself." Sab sarcastically said.

"Well, it's a fair compensation. It's the rules of the club, plus I am not one of their VIP members, so, based on the rules of the club, I should be banned and kicked out. They could have just let Orochi and his men take me away, but they helped me."

"Are you trying to defend them?" Sab can't believe what she's hearing… Or maybe she is refusing the idea that Koala has a point.

"I'm just telling the truth, okay? They helped me. Besides, don't you find them smoking hot?" Koala's eyes are shining, suggesting Sab to agree – which made the blond doctor flabbergasted.

"And you have the time to check them out. Wow."

"I'm just saying that they are hot, okay? I mean, I'm not blind not to see it when I saw them. They looked like a total smoking hot badasses. _Especially Kidd._ " Koala emphasized while looking carefully at Sab's reaction. "He looks like a demon prince, don't you think? He has that vibe."

"He's a rude barbarian. That's what he is!" She answered.

"Didn't expect that the man you spilled coffee on is that smoking hot guy. So, I was right in my first assumption! He's a looker!" All Koala got from Sab is a glare. Instead of fearing her, she smiled and said: "He's really hot. Did you see how well-built he is?!"

If only glares can kill, Koala would have been dead by now.

"I bet with his strong arms, he can carry his woman to bed, just fine. Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Sab's glare is getting more and more intense. "Oh come on. Don't worry, I am not interested in him. You can have him. I'm more interested in his friend."

Sab did not answer her and instead, opened her car door to get inside and get out of here. She still has to go back and get her sisters.

"Wait! Wait! You're just going to leave?"

"You have your car with you and I need to go back to my sisters. Let's talk about this tomorrow. I'm tired, so remind me to kill you tomorrow."

With that, she sped away from the club. While driving, she received a call from her mom saying that Luffia and Ann are staying at Rayleigh's house. Apparently, they drunk themselves out. She is not surprised that Ann got drunk, but Luffia? Of all people, Luffia? The same Luffia who does not like to drink at all?

But it's a good news for her. At least she won't have to go back. She bid her good night to her mother and decided to go home.

While laying on a warm water in her bathtub, her mind starts wandering about what happened tonight. Meeting him again is definitely out of her expectations.

 _Demonic prince…_ he sure looked like one. She may never admit this, but physically, Kidd is gorgeous. No woman will deny that. Not even her, but no one will hear her praising him for his physical traits, no. He's still a barbarian, and that's it.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===


	14. Train of Thoughts

Zoro was walking around town when he happened to meet Drake. And no, he's not lost!

"I should ask you what you are doing here, but knowing you, I'd save the question." Drake did not bother greeting Zoro at all.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" All he got as an answer is a shaking head, making Zoro feels like he's been insulted somehow.

Drake is a police officer and a friend of his. If anyone thinks that Zoro has no friends outside of SHI, then they're dead wrong. Sure, he's not the friendliest guy you can find, but he has good friends.

Zoro met Drake through their passion for Motorbike racing. Watching Motorbike racing is Drake's hobby. Through Motorbike racing, Zoro also met Kidd, Killer, Bonney, Hawkins, and Law, who is Luffia's distant cousin. Zoro was just 19 at that time when he met them, and surprisingly, he fits in that group despite being one of the youngest.

"Where are you supposed to go?" Drake asked.

"I was about to buy Luffia's Takoyaki on my way back… But - "

Drake can only sigh. There's no need to further explain why Zoro is in this part of town. It is common knowledge that Zoro is a directionally challenged. He can't – for the life of him – remember a route. It is a wonder how he can still find his way to finishing line during the race.

"Alright, alright. Come on, I'll accompany you." Zoro followed him towards a very familiar parking lot. "Where is Luffia, anyway? I am quite surprised she's not with you."

"She's not _always_ with me." Zoro countered.

"Not always, but most of the time, she is. If you told me you two live together, I would have believed it." Drake said. Zoro just remained silent, refusing to say anything at all. "Well, here's your bike. I trust you'd find your way to your office."

"I can drive there just fine!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Oh, by the way, there's going to be a gathering tonight. Make sure to invite Luffia." When Zoro started hanging out with them, Luffia usually tags along and end up squeezing her way into the group. It's not surprising given Luffia's personality.

"I will!"

Driving back to Thousand sunny took about 30 minutes (It's supposed to be a 15-minute drive). The first thing Zoro did is visit Luffia's office – who, no doubt is still working at this time. Before Zoro left the building, Nami is standing in Luffia's office, guarding her. Had Nami not been around, Luffia would have escaped with Zoro, leaving more paper works behind.

He went inside without knocking the door. As soon as Luffia saw him, she immediately jumped in joy, running to Zoro to get her Takoyaki.

This is always a common sight to anyone who knows both Luffia and Zoro. He'd always find time to buy her food no matter where he is. Whenever she tags along, he never forgets to ensure she is well-fed. A cranky and hungry Luffia is hard to deal with, even for him.

"Are you done with the backlogs?" He asked. It's Sunday afternoon, it's supposed to be their rest day but Luffia had to finish everything she declined to work on during weekdays.

"Yeah! Nami is so mean!"

"You're making it sound like I am the bad guy here." Nami sarcastically said before standing up. "Now that my babysitting duties are done, I'm going to leave. Make sure to lock your office."

"We will!" Luffia saluted, bidding her goodbye to Nami. Once they're alone, Zoro brought up the invitation sent by Drake earlier.

"Yes! But where?"

"The usual place." Their usual place of gathering is one of Kidd's clubs. It is the biggest club he owns. There is a place reserved for them.

"Okay!" She answered before eating the Takoyaki. She's been craving for this after getting hangover last night during Rayleigh's birthday party.

"Is Franky and Usopp going to stay over in the basement?" Zoro asks.

"Yes. They're still doing a few more tests."

After Luffia finishes her meal, they decided to get her car in the basement and also bid their goodbye to Franky and Usopp.

Arriving at the club as early as 6:30 PM, they can see people are lined up to get inside. The club usually opens at 7:00 PM, although some people would like to choose the best seats, which likely won't be available if they come late unless they're VIPs and made earlier reservations.

The bouncer is quite strict in no entry until it's opening time. Some people wanted to get inside as early as possible, but the bouncer still did not let them in.

"Opening is at 7:00 PM. Wait till then." It was Killer, who is the general manager of the clubs who spoke.

Paying no mind to the line, Luffia and Zoro greeted Killer.

"You're quite early. How many minutes did you take before arriving here?"

"Hmm, 30 minutes from Thousand Sunny Building." Luffia answered.

"That could have been worse. Had it been Zoro driving, it would take an hour."

"Oi!" The green-haired man protested. Luffia only laughed before slipping past Killer and getting inside the club while yelling for Jaggy. "Jaggy! Jaggy! Jaggy!"

Zoro and Killer can only sigh. "Go on. Make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Kidd's not in the best mood."

"Since when is he in the best mood, anyway?" Zoro rhetorically asks.

"Probably when Luffia's not making fun of him."

"That… I can agree." Zoro went after Luffia who's still yelling for Kidd.

The people lined up outside protested why they just let two people in, only to earn a glare from Killer.

Kidd's busy in his office, typing on his laptop when he heard a particular yell from someone familiar. He can only sigh in annoyance. Here comes the brat.

"JAGGY!" She yelled while slamming the door open, almost causing the painting on the wall to fall to the ground due to the impact.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to slam my door open?!" It's too early to deal with a hyperactive brat. Kidd expected Zoro and Luffia to be late, not this early. He doesn't have much energy to spend in dealing with this brat.

"Hahahaha." And she has the nerve to laugh at him, ignoring his comment before sitting on the couch right in front of his desk. "What'cha doing?"

"Working. And why the hell are you so fucking early? Who let you out without a leash?"

"I have nothing to do! I just finished the paper works in my office."

"Hey, Kidd!" It was Zoro who arrived next, greeting Kidd. The red-haired man thanked the gods Zoro is here. At least someone can put Luffia in her place when she gets too hyperactive to deal with.

"Jaggy, what happened to your carpet? Why is there damage here?" Luffia noticed the damage on the floor. She must have good eyes to see the little damage the carpet has.

"Incident happened last night." Kidd is reminded of the woman again. "It was on newspapers and news sites. Didn't you read anything?"

"Nope!" Figures. Kidd should have figured Luffia does not read the news at all.

"Didn't know that Orochi is a VIP here." Zoro commented while helping himself with the vodka that is in Kidd's cellar.

"Oi! Who told you to get a drink from there?!" Kidd was ignored. Zoro sat on the couch, pouring alcohol on two glasses. One for Kidd and one for himself.

"It's a pain to go downstairs just to get a drink." Zoro shrugs. "So, what happened with that bastard? I read the news that he tried to assault a woman."

"He did. The woman is a reporter, tailing him. He caught her and tried to assault her."

"What a scumbag!" Luffia commented.

"And who told you to take my food?!" Kidd shouted when he saw Luffia raiding his fridge, taking out whatever she can eat.

"I'm hungry!" Kidd's stress level is rising, but he should have expected this especially with Luffia around. Why were he friends with this woman again?

It took about 3 hours before the rest of the gang arrived in the club. They chose their favorite spot on the ground floor. It's in the corner where they can drink in peace. Kidd needed a lot of drinks tonight.

"We're one of the sponsors for the biggest Motorsport event this year!" Luffia announces. "Zoro and I are going to participate! Also Jaggy!"

"I never agreed to represent your damn company, brat!"

"Isn't it amazing?!"

"Kidd-ya, just accept that you can't say no to her." Law smirks, enjoying the look of annoyance in Kidd's face.

"It's gonna be amazing! Jaggy, you better start practicing again. Shishishi."

"I said I did not agree on participating in your company!"

"Yosh! Bonney! Let's have a battle!" Luffia continued to ignore Kidd as she challenges Bonney again in their usual battle of who can eat more.

"You could never win against her, could you?" Drake commented, smiling teasingly at Kidd.

"It's not like you have anything better to do anyway. You might as well race under her banner since it will make it less hassle for you." Hawkins said while drinking.

Luffia always gets whatever she wants. All of them are getting sucked at her pace.

"By the way Kidd, we got Orochi under investigation. The woman she tried to assault last night provided heavy proof of his illegal activities. He will end up in jail, now that we have progressed that far." Drake arrived in the club last night when Kidd called him. He placed Orochi and his men under arrest.

"Serves him right." Kidd said.

"Tashigi is handling all the legal procedures of his arrest this time. This reminds me, why haven't you introduced Tashigi to everyone else, Zoro. You've been together for quite some time now. I never once hear you mentioning her at all."

The attention of everyone turned to Zoro, except for Luffia and Bonney who disappeared, probably to ask the kitchen personnel to cook more for them.

"You already know her. I don't see the need to re-introduce her."

"I know her, yes. But not everyone here met her." Drake answered. Zoro did not bother to answer at all. What is he going to answer anyway?

"Are you sure you two are dating? It doesn't feel like you are." It was Law who said this.

"We are dating."

"No offense, Zoro, but I don't feel that you two are dating. Are you sure you really like her _that_ way?" Law is amongst Zoro's closest friends. They get along fine, probably because they have a similar no-nonsense attitude. They never liked to beat around the bush.

"I like her and we are dating, that's it!" Zoro is getting pissed off at their comments. It feels like there is a hidden meaning behind their questions and he doesn't like it.

"Do you like her enough to think of marrying her someday?" Surprisingly, it was Killer who asked this question. Out of all people in their group, Killer is one of the people who usually doesn't talk about marriage or dating.

His question surprised Zoro and he can't answer it. He would have answered _yes_ , but he feels like this is not the answer he should be saying. It doesn't feel right to answer it right away.

Answering _no_ sounds like he's just proving them right.

"Maybe this is the right time to think it through, Zoro. You can't just date someone and stay in the relationship when you are not even sure _why_ you are dating them."

"And since when did you turn into a love guru?" Zoro asks his friends. The flow of the conversation is making him tense. It is stirring up the questions he kept hidden for quite some time now.

"We don't have to be a love guru to know you just like her as a friend." Kidd scoffed, bluntly stating his opinions.

"My relationship with Tashigi is none of your damn businesses!" Zoro hissed at all of them. Kidd was about to answer when Luffia and Bonney came back. They must have sensed the tension.

"What is going on here?" Bonney asks, yet none of them answered. They kept their silence. "Oh well. Oi, Kidd. The women there have been looking in this direction. They've been glaring at us."

"Hmm, maybe they want to have some fun?" Law smirks at the women on the dance floor, earning a few winks on his way.

"Someone wants to get laid tonight, huh. Choose your partner well, Law."

"As if I want to hear that from someone who fucks around." Law rolled his eyes at Kidd.

"I am busy with work. I haven't had a chance to find a good partner. Maybe I should do that tonight."

"Still the playboy, as always, huh? When will you find a decent woman to date, Kidd?" Bonney commented, shaking her head at Kidd.

"He might have found the one, though."

"Wait, what did you just say Killer?" Everyone can't believe what Killer just said. They all knew how Kidd doesn't want to date anyone, or more like, he hasn't found a decent woman to date.

"Oi, Killer! Don't just say useless shit!"

"You have to admit, she's gorgeous and a badass too! It's rare to see you get riled up by anyone."

"She's a pain in the ass!"

"Hold up, who is this woman you're talking about, Killer?" Bonney is curious. For Kidd to deny a woman like that is something new. Judging by how he reacted, it seems this woman is a good match to Kidd.

"Oh, you should have seen how they argued. It's a great sight." Killer still can't get over what happened last night. "They argued like an old married couple."

"Fuck, who's the old married couple? I won't date someone like her! We're more likely to kill each other. Didn't you see it? We hate each other." Kidd reasoned out.

"But, shouldn't you start dating seriously now? You're getting older." Leave it to Luffia to bluntly tell someone they're getting older. Not anyone has the guts to tell Kidd that line. All of them laughed at Luffia's comment, even the stoic Zoro and Hawkins did. Only Kidd cannot laugh at that comment.

"I hate when they get clingy as fuck, acting like they own me or something. I'd rather have a casual partner."

"Oh, I know! I can hook you up with my sister!"

Zoro and Law looked at Luffia blinking in surprise. Did she just sell her sister out?

"Oi, Luffia! That's not a good joke." Law said seriously. He may find the sisters annoying, but he wouldn't want to see them in a casual fuck buddy relationship with his friend. They're still his relatives after all.

"You're not talking about Ann, are you? I may be into brunettes, but I don't sleep with a friend. Besides, she looks like she's into Marco Newgate." Kidd saw them together one time and he knows they're into each other. Wouldn't that be shitty if he just gets in the way? Besides, he doesn't see her that way. She's a decent woman for keeps.

"She has a crush on him and they're going on a date. But I am not talking about her though. I'm talking about my other sister, Ann's twin."

 _Oh boy…_ Law and Zoro facepalmed.

"Wait, twin sister? I didn't know you have another sister." This made Kidd curious.

"Do you really want to get Kidd killed?" It is time for Zoro to intervene. He doesn't like Luffia's train of thoughts this time. It's better to put a stop at her ideas before she gets serious. Once serious, Luffia never backs down no matter what. Besides, Zoro knew the sisters' background, so as Law.

With how overprotective their father is, anyone who dares to date them might end up getting killed. If Roger is not going to kill them, then it would be their grandfather, Monkey D. Garp – a very well-known military officer. If that's not enough, there's Sengoku as well who is willing to do anything to protect the sisters. Not just them, there's many more. Suffice to say, anyone might end up getting killed one way or another.

"What? It might be a good idea!" Luffia insisted, pouting. She was thinking Sab and Kidd fit together. "Besides, she's single."

"NO!" Law and Zoro shouted. She scrunched up her face in disappointment.

"BUT!"

"Unless you want to have your friend murdered." Law said.

"Murdered? Isn't that a bit extreme? Who's going to murder him anyway?" Drake can't help but ask.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know." That's all Law can say.

Everyone is curious _why_ dating these sisters will get anyone killed. Especially Kidd. He knows Luffia is rich as fuck, but from what he knew, she worked her ass off to get where she is now. So as her eldest sister, Ann.

If they have an overprotective family, they might be someone of influence.

"Your grandfather alone will have a fit. We don't want to deal with an enraged Garp."

"Did you just say, Garp? As in Monkey D. Garp? He's your grandfather?" Drake is surprised – or shocked more so.

"Didn't you notice the family name?" Law asked.

"Well, I noticed, but never thought they'd be directly related. You know what, I can see the reason why anyone who dates you and your sisters will end up getting killed. With a grandfather _that_ crazy, we'd be contacting funeral homes in no time."

"That's an exaggeration, don't you think?" Killer's been silent all this time, but hearing Drake agreeing with Zoro and Law makes him think getting murdered is true.

"You haven't seen the man. He's like a living legend – not just because of his achievements in the military, but on _how_ he trains recruits. There's a reason why the dropout rate of recruits surged to 80% this year alone."

"Hahahaha. Grandpa is harsh when he's training us, but he's good. He won't kill anyone we date… Probably."

After Luffia's last statement, everyone decided not to dig deeper into the topic. No one wants to know how they will be murdered by a military legend.

They thought of other things to discuss while drinking. Zoro remains quiet for most of the conversation until it's time to go home.

It's 30 minutes past 12, they better get home and get some rest. They still have work tomorrow morning.

Luffia dropped Zoro to his house.

"I'll fetch you tomorrow morning. Your bike's still in Thousand Sunny Building right?"

"Yeah, thanks. Good night. Drive safely. Don't over-speed. I don't want to bail you out of the jail in the middle of the night."

"Hahaha! I won't. Bye Zoro!"

As soon as Luffia's car is out of sight, Zoro decided to get in his home. It's a simple two-story house that has a garage that can fit his big bike and his car, three rooms, a gym full of sports equipment and his mini-Dojo when practicing kendo.

He decided to take a shower first before going to bed. As soon as his body in under the warm water, he can't help but think back to the discussion they had.

_Are you sure you two are dating? It doesn't feel like you are…_

_Are you sure you really like her that way?_

_Do you like her enough to think of marrying her someday?_

_Maybe this is the right time to think it through, Zoro. You can't just date someone and stay in the relationship when you are not even sure why you are dating them_.

These words struck him hard. He's not angry because they brought up such a topic, he's pissed at himself for not being able to answer as well as he wanted to… And the fact that he didn't deny _anything_ leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

He's trying so hard not to think about it. The more he thinks about it – the more he started to agree.

_We don't have to be a love guru to know you just like her as a friend._

He can't get these words out of his head. It could just be the alcohol that's messing his train of thoughts, but he knows he's not drunk.

Why have they started dating? Zoro knows he likes her. She's been a great companion all this time and they have a lot of similarities. However, is this enough? Are these reasons enough to keep their relationship floating?

Yes, they rarely see each other because of their busy schedules, but what has changed since they met and started dating? Their status? He can't quite put a finger on it, but _something_ is missing.

With another sigh, Zoro left the shower and decided to just sleep. He's too tired to think about this anyway.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

At the base camp for the Grandline Army, a certain old veteran can't help but smile. He's been smiling for quite some time now that it creeps the hell out of his friend.

"Garp, why are you smiling like that?" Sengoku asks. It's unusual how Garp is in a good mood. Usually, he would invite himself to Sengoku's office and demand he needs a one-month vacation to spend time with his precious granddaughters. Something about _the cute granddaughters_ missing their grandfather, which Sengoku quickly denies.

"Ah~ I can't wait to get home and see my granddaughters."

"They're not so eager to see you."

"Hahaha! I just can't wait."

Sengoku raised an eyebrow at Garp, suspicious of why Garp is still in a good mood. Last time he checked, Garp spent two weeks on a remote island where one of their camps is located. That camp serves as training grounds for naval soldiers which Garp is in charge of.

There is nothing noteworthy on that island that could have made Garp happy – more than usual, that is.

"Did you head or something? It's too early for you to be _this_ happy."

"I've realized something when I stayed on that island, Sengoku. I've realized something important!" Garp said in a serious manner making Sengoku doubt if this is something related to work or not. Knowing Garp, it's the latter.

"And that is?"

"Children. Children!"

Garp's answer made Sengoku blink in surprise.

"Children? What about children?" Sengoku still can't connect the dots and what children have to do with Garp's unusually good mood.

"Don't you realize? We are getting old!"

"Garp, as soon as you reached the age of 60, you are considered old already. Given that we are way past that age, I believe your realization is too late." What Sengoku said is true. Even though they do not look like their actual physical ages, they are still considered _senior citizens._

No one would believe that both of them are almost in their 80's, especially with how well-built they are. Years of being in the army and frontlines made their body so sturdy. They both look like they are in their 50's or early 60's.

"Sengoku, you're an idiot!" Sengoku almost lost all his rationale upon being called an idiot by someone of a lower rank. Had it been someone else, Sengoku would have fired them, but this is Garp we are talking about. Common sense doesn't apply to him and they have been together for decades. Ranks won't work on him. He'd likely to send his boss flying by using his fist than follow the damn rules.

"Can't you just get to the damn point?!"

"You know how the island I was in had nothing but damn snotty recruits. So, I decided to visit the nearby islands for a week!"

"Oh god, please tell me you abandoned your post again?!" Sengoku shouted.

"Hush! That's not the main point here." Garp dismissed Sengoku's outburst.

"What do you mean not the main point?!" His blood pressure is rising every minute. It's a wonder his heart is still intact.

"The main point here is that on the island that I visited, there were a lot of children around! They're orphans, of course. So I - "

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Sengoku put a stop to Garp's _main point_. He is not liking where his mind is concluding the whole story here. He's praying that his assumption is wrong. "Garp. Please, for the love of all good things in the world, please tell me you did not kidnap kids _again_ and turn them into recruits." Garp did that one time, although it is not really considered as kidnapping since the children were willing to be in the military, still, Garp ignored the procedures too many times that he should have been court-martialed.

"Please, I'm too old to be kidnaping brats and train them. Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by you, meeting these children made me realized a lot of things. We're getting old and my grandchildren are already adults!"

"Uh-huh. And your point?"

"It is time to have great-grandkids!"

"Uh, what was that again?"

"Didn't you hear me? It's time we have great-grandkids!"

Sengoku fell silent for a few minutes trying to process what Garp just said.

"Do you realize that you will have great-grandkids only if your granddaughters get married or get pregnant, right? Unless they are going to adopt."

"Of course I know that! I am not stupid!"

Sengoku was silent again. He can't process everything at all. He can't process the fact that the words he is hearing right now are coming from someone he knew for decades, someone who was pointing guns at any men who looked his granddaughters funnily.

Garp, who was conspiring with Roger on how to torture anyone who tries to date his precious granddaughters is now talking about great-grandkids.

"Ann and Sab are already at the right age. Heck, their mother was pregnant around the same time. It is time for them to get married and give me great-grandkids!"

Sengoku feels like he is getting a headache at the conversation.

"Garp, are you saying you want them to start _dating_ and get _married?_ " Sengoku emphasized the words _dating and marriage_ , in hopes that Garp may realize what he is talking about. Most of the time, these are forbidden words to mention in front of Garp. He'll go on a rampage mode.

"Yes! We are getting old. Who knows when we will die? I want to see my great-grandkids before I die." Surprisingly, Garp has a point. A legitimate point at last.

"Alright. This is a surprise coming from you. The fact that you are now open to them dating and marrying is quite a surprise. It is good to wish for great-grandchildren, but you have to realize that if they are not dating someone, you can't force them."

"Hahahaha! There is nothing to worry about that! I already have prospect husbands for them."

Sengoku gaped in shock again. It looks like Garp is planning something crazy this time. Sengoku pities the sisters. They are like his granddaughters after all.

"I do not trust that plan of yours, Garp. What are you trying to do?"

"I'll have to talk to a friend of mine. His son is single and unmarried. I seem to remember that he and Roger signed a deal to marry their firstborns. It's perfect timing."

"Wait, wasn't that a drunken deal?" Sengoku can still remember how Roger and a certain someone got drunk and decided to sign a deal. A deal where they arranged for their firstborns to marry each other.

"What are you saying? A deal is a deal. Ah, I still have that signed document somewhere."

It looks like Ann will be the first one to taste the crazy idea of their grandfather.

"What if Ann has someone she's dating right now? You can't force them apart just because you want that drunken deal to be realized."

"Of course I won't! I am not heartless, however, if I deem the man not worthy of my granddaughter, I'll do anything to get him kicked out of her life." Ok, this is getting scarier and crazier. Garp is dead serious. "Ah, it looks like I will have to look for Sab's future husband."

"And Luffia? Please tell me you are not including her." Sengoku asks worriedly this time.

"Bah, your favoritism is showing! She's still young, so she doesn't have to marry right away. Although, if she chooses to get married to Zoro, I have nothing against it."

"I love the three of them equally. I am just worried since Luffia's still young. In any case, make sure not to get killed by their father."

"Do not worry. I have Rouge on my side this time. Bwahahaha!"

Sengoku can only sigh while looking at a very excited Garp who can't wait to have great-grandchildren. Maybe Sengoku should message Law and tell him to get married too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter. :)


	15. Drunken Signed Deal

Rouge's been busy organizing fashion shows lately. Technically, she has retired from the runway, but oftentimes, she gets calls to be a cover of fashion magazines. There are times she will agree, there are times when she doesn't due to conflict in schedule.

Right now, aside from supporting her husband as one of the financial advisers of JRC, she spends her time organizing fashion shows as head of the Grandline Fashion Community. This has been her life for almost 3 decades now.

She started at the young age of 17 as a runway model. When she turned 19, she joined the biggest beauty pageant in Grandline. From then on, her career as a beauty queen and model blossomed. At the tender age of 22, she was named as Runway queen. A feat that none ever managed to get.

Being a public figure and a celebrity, she often gets paparazzi snooping around her private life. Tabloids are continuously publishing articles that she's dating a certain actor, or she's dating a singer or another celebrity. Often times, she and her agency need to release statements that none of them are true. She was sought after by many men and was named as the most beautiful woman in the world.

Around that time, she met Roger on an island during her 2-week vacation. It was a remote island away from the spotlight of being a celebrity, something she needed. Being a celebrity is not always about glamour, it is exhausting.

Meeting Roger changed Rouge somehow. She began to look back at the little things she used to appreciate when she was still a nobody. She saw a man who dreams and works hard for it, someone who has a positive outlook in life. Their huge difference in age did not matter. They just fell in love.

Her agency thought she had gone mad when they found out her relationship with Roger. For them, a 12-year difference is nothing to scoff at, and given Roger's background as a simple island man, they were pretty much against it.

But he promised… He will work hard to be worthy of her. At that time, Rouge thought of leaving her career to be with the man who made her complete, but Roger was against it. He would never want her to sacrifice the career she worked hard for.

They lost contact with each other after a month of leaving the island. She was heartbroken and missing him, but she held on to that promise that they will meet again, someday. A year after their meeting, she received a piece of news.

It was the news that she had been waiting for. That someone named Gol D. Roger – someone who had started from nothing built one of the largest hotels in the city. Despite receiving the news, he has not contacted her, but she believed in him. His promise is what kept Rouge's faith.

Since receiving the news about Roger, she kept any news she can get about him. He was almost in the business newspapers every day. He's technically bringing storms in Grandline's economy. Slowly, he rose from a nobody to someone who's prominence is rapidly rising. This went on for another year and she almost believed that he had forgotten about her.

But Roger proved her wrong. She read in the newspapers about his statement… _I am going to marry the woman I met on the island where I came from. The most beautiful woman in the world._

Meeting him after 2 years is definitely worth it. His status may have changed, but he's still the same. The same man she loved. A few months after meeting again, Rouge found out that she's pregnant. The agency was so mad at her that they told her to abort it. She declined, of course. And they cannot do anything about it, especially when they found out who the father was.

They didn't get married right after finding out that she's carrying. It was because Roger was away on business trips and she's getting bigger. Rouge was adamant about not walking the aisle while her stomach looks rounder than watermelon.

The public announcement came from her agency, stating that Rouge is expecting her child with her long-time boyfriend. Everyone was shocked. No one knew who her boyfriend was. And she explicitly told the agency not to include the name of her boyfriend.

Rouge and Roger had the best idea to announce their relationship in public. And that's during the opening of the Oro Jackson building and the official announcement of forming Jolly Roger Group of Companies.

Rouge was 6 months pregnant that time, walking the red carpet for the grand opening in her green maternity gown while holding hands with Roger shocked everyone. It was the best surprise they had to shut the useless rumors going on about the father of her child.

The stories in the tabloid got more ridiculous since they publicly announced their relationship. There was a published article about how ridiculous the age gap is and how Rouge is portrayed as someone who was after Roger's money. They basically named her gold-digger.

Once again, Roger shut them up during a live interview on the television.

"We met more than 2 years ago, on my home island. I was just a simple merchant on that island – basically a fisherman. Yet, despite the huge gap in social status, she loved me for who I am. There's a reason why I am where I am today, and that is because of her. She is and will always be my motivation."

After that interview, their love story became iconic. It's once in a lifetime magical love story that they rarely see in real life. The public accepted their relationship, but along with that acceptance is their desire to know more about their private life. It was kind of ridiculous how they wanted all the details.

Rouge and Roger decided to keep all information about their children in private. They did not publicize if they are having a boy or a girl, nor they have told the public that they are having twins. Everything about their children remained private. They don't want them to grow up in a harsh environment of being a public figure.

Keeping the name private became easier, especially with Uncle Garp and Uncle Sengoku around. Garp is a distant relative of Roger who's an influential military officer. Rouge got used to calling them Uncle because of the difference in age and they are also taking care of her.

When the twins were born, only Dr. Crocus and Dr. Kureha were present. No one else, not even a nurse is there to assist during the delivery. This is to keep the gender and names private. Only the trusted ones can know.

When they were born, they were registered as Gol D. Andrea and Gol D. Sabrina. A week later, Garp arrived to visit his granddaughters and presented pre-registered birth certificates of the twins.

_Monkey D. Andrea and Monkey D. Sab_

They consulted their trusted lawyers about the matter and they said that since both birth certificates have listed them as parents, the children can use either. It was a mistake that became a blessing. To avoid unnecessary issues, they've decided to let the children officially use _Monkey D_ as their surname.

There was a legal contract signed that should they come of age, they can legally renounce the surname and use _Gol D_ instead.

After the birth of their twins, Roger and Rouge decided to build a secured house. The house they currently have is not secured enough. This is when Roger said: _I will build you a Palace fit for a queen and fit for our princesses._ And that was Raftel Palace.

A few years later, she announced her second pregnancy. It was not an easy pregnancy with Luffia. She's always constantly kicking her and always active. It was hard, but Rouge survived. All the sleepless nights were worth it when they saw her bright smile.

The same circumstances have been applied to Luffia. She will officially carry _Monkey D. Luffia_ until she renounces it herself. Two years after giving birth to Luffia, Rouge decided to retire from runway modeling and focused more on her family and supporting Roger.

It was tough, especially when the children became teenagers. Roger and Garp's always on alert when it comes to boys. Seriously, they've gone mad trying to protect their precious princesses.

Roger usually abandons his paper works just so he can investigate men who tried to date his precious babies. He went as far as tailing them at school. He pretty much looked like a stalker.

Then, there's Garp. He trained the girls in martial arts so they can protect themselves and kick men's asses. He even pointed a gun at someone who just looked at his granddaughters.

Suffice to say, they're both crazy, which is why Rouge cannot believe what he's hearing right now. She thought she is talking to a stranger, but no – she's not. This is Garp she's talking to on the phone.

"Uncle Garp, you just said you wanted _my daughters_ to date and get married. This is _your granddaughters_ we are talking about."

"Of course! I am serious! Rouge, it is time for them to get married and have kids! I want to see my great-grandchildren soon."

Alright, Rouge is happy that Garp – for some miracle, have approved of the girls dating. Thank God, it took him years, but to think he's asking for great-grandchildren this soon… Rouge can't fathom the whole idea.

"Alright. As far as I know, they are not dating anyone." Rouge is constant in asking her daughters about their lives. This includes dating. So far, none of them are dating anyone.

"That's easy. Remember the _signed deal_ Roger refuses to tell you?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"It's a deal he signed together with his friend when they were drunk. A deal to marry off their first-borns."

"It's a what?!"

"HAHAHA. I know right? It's ridiculous. It happened before you guys met. Probably when he was just 25 or something. But yes, he signed it. I still have that document with me."

"I can't believe he just signed a deal like that. Who's the friend he signed this with?" Rouge asks. For some reason, she can imagine Roger doing this, no doubt about it.

"Oh, you know him. It's Edward Newgate. And guess what? He has a son, doesn't he? He's single and unmarried! It's perfect for Ann, don't you think?"

"You mean Marco? Yes, I believe he is. Don't you think this is too much, Uncle Garp? We should be letting the girls decide these for themselves, though I am happy that you _finally_ approved of them dating."

"Setting them up on a date is not too much. Although I'd have to remind Newgate about that deal when I come back to the city. Anyways, that's it. Tell my granddaughters I missed them!" Rouge did not even have the time to say goodbye as Garp cut the line off.

She sighs. She is not against it, but the girls may not like the idea. Also, once her husband finds out about it, he will surely have a fit. Oh well, things will get interesting from here on out.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"You looked wonderful Ann!" Luffia exclaimed as soon as she saw Ann dressed up for tonight's dinner with Marco. She's wearing a body-fitting black and white sleeveless dress that cuts right in the middle of her thighs, paired with white heels. She looks gorgeous.

"Really? Do you think the dress is ok?" Ann can't help but feel nervous. This is her first date with Marco. She wants to look great and hopes not to disappoint him.

"Of course! You look perfect! Shishishi! Ok, let's take a picture of you!" Luffia took her phone out and opened the camera application to take a photo of Ann. Sab did the same thing. "Smile and pose!" She shouted.

Sab's busy trying to find the right angle to take a picture, which Ann finds ridiculous.

They were busy taking photos of Ann that they failed to notice a certain car parking at the back of their house. Their garage is right in front of their house where they park their cars, but there is one extra right at the back. Its purpose is for when their parents visit, they can park their car away from the eyes of the people who pass by the sisters' house.

Their parents carry duplicate keys to the house. They can visit whenever they want to. Of course, they rarely do so because of the risks.

The sisters are in the living room, taking photos of Ann when the door from the back opened. Someone came in. They were busy teasing Ann that they never noticed a certain someone walking into the living room.

"And here I thought it was a surprise not seeing you three in the kitchen." The sisters almost screamed in surprise upon hearing a very familiar voice.

"MOM!" The three shouted at the same time.

"You three looked like you've seen a ghost." Rouge said, walking to the living room and noticed how Ann is dressed up. "Are you going somewhere?"

None of the sisters were able to answer because their doorbell rang. The three looked at each other before having a silent agreement that Ann should be opening the door. Rouge's instincts are telling her something is off.

"Are you going on a date?" She asks.

"Dad's not coming here, is he?" Ann asked before getting her bag to go out and greet Marco, but she needs to ask this first.

"No. I just dropped by. Don't worry, dear. Your father will hear none of this. Now, off you go. You don't want your date waiting for too long now, do you?"

Ann smiles – relieved. She hugged her mother before walking out of the house. Thank god it was her mom who dropped by and not her dad. Had it been him – Ann doesn't want to think about what he will do to Marco.

As soon as Ann is out, Rouge turned her attention to the younger siblings.

"Who is Ann's date?"

"You know the guy! It's Marco!" Rouge blinked in surprise at Luffia's enthusiastic response.

"Marco? I only know one Marco and that's Marco Newgate. Don't tell me he is her date?"

"Yes. Isn't it amazing?"

It is amazing indeed. Earlier today, she received a call from Garp, telling her about the drunken signed deal between Roger and Whitebeard. Then, there's this situation. What are the odds?

 _I guess Uncle Garp's plan will be easier than I thought._ She thought to herself.

Such a coincidence…

.

.

Ann hurriedly walked out of the house to greet her date tonight. Marco was standing in front of his car, waiting patiently for Ann.

As soon as he saw her, his eyes immediately lit up upon seeing the beauty in front of him.

"Hi!" Ann greeted, trying to act calm and collected – but in truth, she is a living mess. Her heart won't stop beating so loud.

"Hello. You look beautiful, yoi." This is a genuine compliment.

"And you look great, yourself."

Both of them could stay there and admire the sight in front of them, but they have to get this date started.

"Shall we?" Marco, the gentleman that he is, opened the door for Ann before walking back to the driver's side.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"That wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it, yoi?"

"Fair enough." Ann answered. When Marco started driving, Ann feels a bit uncomfortable. She feels conscious.

"Ann, are you okay?" Marco must have noticed that she fell silent.

"O-Oh, yes, I am. It's just… I don't know. I feel nervous."

"You don't have to be. If this makes you feel better, I am too, yoi."

"You don't look nervous at all. I still can't believe this is happening." She murmured but was loud enough for Marco to hear.

"This may not be believable, but I am nervous, yoi. I just hope you'll enjoy this date."

Ann can only nod. Just being with him is enjoyable enough. But, she won't tell that to him. That sounds so cheesy.

"By the way, could you do me a favor and give Luffia the coupons in the compartment?" Marco asks. Ann opened the car compartment right in front of her. She saw several coupons stored inside.

"I still can't believe you're giving Luffia these. Did you bribe her to approve of the date with these items?" Ann jokingly asks while arranging the coupon and store it in her bag.

"Bribe her? Of course not! Although, I am thankful she did not oppose to me asking you out on a date, yoi."

"She didn't say anything _weird_ , did she?" Ann feels like Luffia said something to Marco during their conversation. The youngest of the three won't tell Ann anything at all. She will just smile and say _nothing_.

"Weird? Like what?" Marco smiles. Something tells Ann that he's hiding something, given how he's smiling in amusement.

"I don't know. Anything unnecessary."

"As far as I remember, everything she said is necessary." Ann was about to answer back when Marco said they have arrived.

Surprisingly, they are in a dockyard near Thousand Sunny Building. There is a yacht lit up right in front of them.

Marco led her inside the yacht, guiding her to where their dinner location is. It's on the deck of the yacht, a candlelight dinner.

The sea breeze helps to provide them a peaceful and calm atmosphere. It looks simple but romantic. Ann thought that they will just dine in one of the restaurants in town. This went beyond her expectations of the first date.

"Wow."

"I figured we will both be comfortable away from nosy eyes of people, yoi."

Ann almost forgot Marco's celebrity status. Everywhere he goes, there is a possibility of being photographed by paparazzi.

"Is it hard to always have paparazzi following you around?" She asks while being guided to her seat. Marco sat right in front of him before answering.

"It's quite annoying to deal with, but I guess, I am used to it. I'd just like to avoid sending you on a tough spot considering this is our first date, yoi." Ann smiled at him, appreciating his thoughtfulness.

Their meals have been prepared beforehand. No waiters are around. It's not like Marco doesn't trust them, it's just better that no one sees them.

With how much he had seen Ann eat, he asked the Baratie restaurant to deliver _a lot_ of their food in the yacht. He doesn't want to ask Thatch to prepare their meals. Knowing him, Thatch will surely tell Izou about the date. No way in hell will Marco let Izou know that he's going on a date with Ann.

As soon as they started eating, their conversation just flowed like usual. They talked a lot about their family. Ann mostly talks about her sisters and mentions her parents from time to time. When dessert was served, their topic of conversation landed on their love for Motorsport events.

"There will be a big Motorsport event in a few months. I decided to participate, yoi."

"Really? Any opponents you'd like to go against with?" Ann's smile holds a deep meaning to it. There is a reason why she's asking about this.

"Yes. I don't know if you've heard of this racer, but his name's Akaren. He competed a few times before and haven't been seen for two years. Maybe we can have another match. That would be exciting." Marco answered. He competed against this racer before – someone who remains a mystery to everyone in the Motorsport industry. The organizers kept their mouth shut regarding the identities of those who decided to participate.

"Akaren. I've heard of him. Maybe he will be participating this year. Luffia's going to be one of the sponsors and her teams have Akaren's name listed down as one of the participants." Ann smiled. Technically, Akaren's name is not listed down under SHI's banner, but that can be done anytime Ann wants. After all, she _is_ Akaren.

"Wait, really? She managed to get Akaren in her team, yoi? I thought he's more of a solo participant and doesn't want to race under someone's sponsorship." This is true. Of all the participations Ann aka Akaren did, it was self-sponsored. The same goes for Sab and Luffia who sponsored themselves.

"Yes. You'd get compete with him." When Luffia mentioned that there is going to be a Motorsports event, Ann thought of participating. She was a bit hesitant, but after hearing Marco will participate, she immediately changed her mind. She wants to compete with Marco again.

"I guess this year's Motorsports event will be the biggest one in the decade. Wait, if SHI got Akaren under their banner, does that mean Aokuro and Lucy are too?" 3 years ago, it was Luffia's first race. Ann and Sab decided to participate as well. Many of the audiences have seen the three interact and share one hangar which gave the public the assumption that they are under one sponsorship.

"Not sure. Maybe I'll ask Luffia later." Ann is not sure Sab will participate this year. Maybe she will, but who knows.

Continuing their conversation with a different topic, Ann brought up the idea of being in their main headquarters where their largest Solar Panels are.

Below the hill is a forest great for horseback riding and a farm. Ann and Luffia's farms are actually right next to each other.

"Near the HQ, we have a few employees based there to ensure it is properly maintained. We usually ride on horses to get to the top of the hill. Maybe you can come with me next time! I'll show you around."

"You mean, you're taking me on our second date, yoi?" Ann can't help blush but still nodded, hoping that Marco will agree. "That sounds a lot of fun for a second date. When do you want to go?" Hearing him agree made her smile.

"This weekend. Are you free?"

"I have nothing this weekend. That's perfect."

It made her happy that he agreed. It just means he's still interested in her, which is good. A few times over the weekend, she can't help but think he's too good to be true. It feels surreal. And when he asked him to dance after their dinner, Ann is pretty sure Marco just set the expectation bar higher for first dates.

Dancing with him on a yacht with slow music feels magical. Ann doesn't really have the right words to describe what she's feeling right now. Especially when she is looking at his eyes. His eyes are just beautiful. It feels like she is being drawn to them.

"You know, I have a rule when it comes to first dates."

Ann frowns – a bit nervous and a little uncomfortable knowing that Marco had dated before. Not that she's not aware of it, but sparks of little jealousy are gnawing on her heart, something she sets aside for now.

"I don't kiss on a first date, yoi. But, I can't help wanting to break that rule." They stopped dancing and just stood in the middle of the deck, staring into each other's eyes while their hands are still on each other's body. Ann's on Marco's shoulder while his are on her waist.

Whatever discomfort Ann felt earlier is gone. She smiled at him, pulling him closer.

"Rules are made to be broken and if you won't hear me preventing you from breaking that rule."

Little by little, the distance is getting shorter. They are at a point where they can practically smell each other's breath.

"Are you tempting me to break that rule, yoi?" Their noses met and there are a few inches of distance between their lips.

"I am…" Marco smiled before crossing that distance. He was thankful to have broken that stupid rule of his, because it is worth it. She is worth it. And this moment will surely be on his mind forever.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Roger was sorting out the documents he had in his cabinet when he noticed a very old folder at the back of the pile. He reached for the folder, wondering what it was about. When he opened the folder, he was greeted with a parchment paper with his signature on it and the words of:

_We, Gol D. Roger and Edward Newgate, promises to marry our firstborns when they reach the age of adulthood._

_Silvers Rayleigh and Monkey D. Garp are witnesses. If we break this off, we will apologize publicly, state our reason for declining. As an added punishment, we will supply the other party a lifetime's worth of alcohol along with a punishment provided by the witnesses._

The date was clearly decades ago, before he met Rouge. With shaking hands, he sat down on his couch, staring at the paper in front of him. This is no doubt a deal that he made when he and Whitebeard were drunk. They have known each other for years. After all, the islands where they came from are pretty close to each other.

Over the years, they became drinking buddies, and even when they reached the pinnacle in the business industry, they still meet from time to time to get drunk. They had never talked about this deal at all. Maybe because it was forgotten.

But still, Roger can't believe how stupid he is. He just signed his daughter off for marriage before she was even born!

In his defense, he didn't know he would have a daughter as a firstborn, and Whitebeard doesn't have anyone at that time. They were young and reckless.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself. He fucked up big time. Because Whitebeard has a son and Roger has a daughter. Their children are adults and this deal can be implemented _anytime_.

"Shit." Another curse came from his mouth. Thinking about his daughter marrying sends shivers down his spine. His paternal instincts are kicking in to protect his daughter.

No, this deal won't happen. Whitebeard surely had forgotten about this deal and even if he didn't, he did not even bring it up. Rayleigh most likely doesn't bother remembering this stupid stunt of Roger's. And Garp? Hmp, Garp's as crazy as Roger. They've been comrades in protecting the sisters away from the harms of men. The probability of this deal happening is almost zero. Roger doesn't need to worry about this. Yep, he doesn't…

_At least that's what he thinks…_


	16. Arguments

On Monday night, Zoro did not expect Tashigi visiting his home. It's been a rough weekend for him. His mind's still not as calm as what he wants it to. The recent conversation with his friends had made Zoro think hard on what _really_ is keeping this relationship going. Or why he is still staying in this relationship.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost. Is everything okay?" He should not be surprised if she visits whenever she wants. After all, he was the one who gave Tashigi the extra key to his house a few months ago.

She rarely visits unannounced, not that Zoro minds that she does – but the timing is just too much for his muddled brain to handle. It is not easy dealing with her right now.

"Nothing. Why are you - " Zoro stopped himself from finishing the question. It sounds rude as if he doesn't want his girlfriend visiting him at all – this just further proves what his friends told him.

"Why am I here? Is it bad visiting my boyfriend whom I haven't seen for two weeks?" His eyes blinked a few times trying to process what she just said. He didn't even notice that he had not seen her for two weeks. What kind of boyfriend is he?

"Sorry, I've just been busy these days." A total lie. Zoro is not _that_ busy. What had he been busy for these days? Nothing. It's just business as usual.

"Too busy to even call me at least once?" Tashigi's voice sounds hurt, doubtful and this just made Zoro feel guilty for the lie he just told her. "I know your role in the company is keeping you busy for most days. I am not asking you to call me every day as you know that I am busy as well. A little bit of your time is all I ask."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I've been preoccupied with a lot of things."

"Preoccupied with a lot of things? Like what?" Her question made him silent. There's no justified or decent answer he can provide that can justify his actions. Nothing and this makes him madder at himself. "Zoro, couldn't you at least give me a bit of your time?"

"Alright. I'll try." This is all what Zoro can promise because even he can't trust himself to do this. The whole thing about dating her is just so out of place. His mind is a complete mess.

She fell silent, not answering him at all. Instead, she chose to change the topic and asked him if he's hungry and if there's a meal he wants to eat. Zoro just answered _anything._ He's not in a mood to eat anything anyway.

When she opened his fridge, she saw nothing but beer and a few drinks like soda and water. There's nothing she can cook at all.

"Aren't you doing groceries?"

"I did groceries last week, Luffia just raided them. Anyway, it's not like I stay at home all day. We usually eat outside."

"You have the time to eat with her and not call me. Impressive." Sarcasm is practically oozing out of every word she uttered. It made Zoro edgy but said nothing. "I can't help but think that your priority is her and not your work."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zoro's voice is low and firm, he's slowly losing his patience at the conversation.

"Isn't that the case?"

"Did you just come here to start a damn argument?" A sigh escaped Zoro's mouth. He's tired and mentally exhausted. Thinking things through is not his forte, but he was forced to think about it because he just can't ignore what his friends said - and the fact that they made a lot of sense. It's driving him mad.

" _Damn argument?_ Really?"

"What is your point?"

"Zoro, you're not that stupid not to think about my point here. Two weeks Zoro! I never got a call or text from you, because you are busy? Busy doing what?"

"I am busy doing work, Tashigi. You know damn well I had so many responsibilities."

"Responsibilities to the company or to Luffia?" That made Zoro frown even more. There is nothing that irks him more than Luffia being dragged into something she shouldn't be.

"Why are you dragging Luffia into this? You know very well what position I hold in the company. We've been busy preparing for a lot of projects."

"Too busy to even ask if I am doing okay?"

"I reply to your messages." Zoro answered.

A sarcastic sigh left Tashigi's mouth, looking at Zoro exasperated as if he said something ridiculous. "That's exactly the point! Since when did you message me first? I was always the first one to message you, had I not, you'd most likely forget that I even exist in your life!"

That felt like a slap to Zoro's face. He stood there in his kitchen, staring at his girlfriend while trying to process what she just said. It was unbearable - seeing her desperately trying to make a point and get her arguments across. Zoro hates to admit it, but her statement is valid.

"What exactly am I to you, Zoro?" This is the question he's been afraid of.

"What kind of question is that?"

"This is not the first time that I've asked myself about who I am to you. Of all the time that we have been together, I thought that we just have differences we can't easily change. But, no. It's been a long time, Zoro. Don't I deserve to be in your list of priorities as well?"

"Tashigi - I'm sorry. I'll do better."

That was all Zoro can promise. And he will do anything he can to make things right with her.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

A sigh left Sab's mouth as she slumped into the couch, waiting for Koala to get their drinks. Today's been eventful. Tuesday is supposed to be a lighter schedule for her. No crazy meetings and she was looking forward to getting a few of the backlogs done today, but she ended up spending the first half of her day at home, accompanying her mom.

Their mother visited last night, right on time before Ann can go to her date. As usual, she asked Luffia and Sab about their day and how everything is going so far. Then, she went to their rooms, checked on their wardrobes, and decided they need to wear the new ones she bought.

This is very common for their mother. She will casually visit their house and check their wardrobes, then decide if they need new ones or not.

Luffia and Ann have nothing urgent coming up, so they decided to stay in the house till 11 AM. Their mother arrived in their house at the ungodly hour of 7 AM and brought boxes of new clothes.

"Mom, there's no need for you to replace them. They're practically new!" Ann complained when their mother replaced a few wardrobe staples in favor of the new ones she bought in the recently concluded Fashion week.

"These are good quality dresses I bought. Something you need when you go on a date with Marco. Speaking of the date, how was it?" Rouge set down the clothes in Ann's walk-in closet. Luffia and Sab are standing behind Ann, listening to the conversation.

"It's great! He's really nice and a gentleman."

"That's good to hear, my dear." Rouge just finished setting the new shoes and decided to walk out of the closet. "Next is yours Sab." She said. The sisters followed their mother to Sab's room, helping her bring all the boxes. Just how many stores did she haul to get all of these? "Sab, aren't you dating anyone right now?" The question took Sab aback.

"No. Nothing worthy to date." She shrugged.

"Nothing? Not even suitors?"

"There are, but I turned them down." Sab is not fond of letting the suitors continue their pursuit when she knows she has no interest in them. It will be a waste of time for both.

"And when will you start giving them chances? You have always been picky." Their mother shakes her head at Sab while busy putting the new bags into the right places.

"It's not worth it going on a date when you know it's not going to work out anyway." Sab reasoned out while helping in putting the clothes to the cabinets.

The four of them spent 3 hours just to get rid of the old clothes and place the new ones inside. Their mother bought a lot. It's a good thing she did not decide to replace the _entire_ closet. It would take them days before they can finish it.

As soon as their mother left, the sisters also decided to leave the house and get to work. Sab's quite tired in just preventing their mother in bringing back more clothes. It's too much trouble. Add to that stress is the fact that her mother is encouraging her to start dating just because Ann is.

She doesn't want to date anyone she doesn't like. Her schedules' busy enough as it is, adding a new _responsibility_ is just something she doesn't want to.

With a sigh, she looked at where Koala is. She needs that coffee right now. As soon as she turned around, her stress level doubled upon seeing who Koala was talking to. Of all people, why does it have to be that red-haired bastard?

Ok, technically, Koala's talking to the blond-haired friend of the bastard, but the fact that he's there doesn't make Sab happy at all. There's just about him that irks her.

"Would you guys like to join us for coffee?" Sab's eyes grew as wide as it could upon hearing Koala's offer as soon as they arrived in front of where Sab is sitting.

Their eyes met. It didn't take a second before they start glaring at each other. This is given. They just can't stand each other, and for her friend to offer these men to join them is making Sab fume.

Alright, given they helped Koala - sort of - maybe one of the reasons why Koala is offering them, but knowing her best friend, Sab knew too well she just wants to mess with her.

He must have felt how irked Sab is upon hearing Koala's question because Kidd smirked at her before answering: "Sure. I'd _love_ to." _The nerve!_

And he has the guts to sit right next to her! What the actual fuck?!

Sab's not prepared to be stressed like this.

"Make sure you hold your coffee mug right. I don't want to have another stain on my shirt... _again._ " And he fucking smirked.

"Oh, you might as well watch out. You never know when my hand will slip. That would be a disaster, don't you think?" She fired back.

"Wouldn't that be clumsy and idiotic of you?"

Sab's eyebrow just twitched in annoyance. _Did he just call me an idiot?_

Annoyed, she slammed her coffee mug on the table, right in front of Kidd, where it slightly spilled on the table. Her actions surprised Kidd a bit.

"Oops. How clumsy of me." Had the impact been strong enough, the mug would have broke, spilling all over Kidd's shoes this time. "Be careful, your pants and shoes might be next."

It is Kidd's turn to be annoyed at her. This woman just won't stop irritating him for no reason at all.

"You two just won't get along, would you?" Koala said while sipping on her coffee, feeling relaxed right next to Killer. Her statement earned a glare from Sab and Kidd.

"Who would want to get along with this barbarian?" Sab muttered, but it was loud enough for everyone on that table to hear.

"Like I'd like to get along with a witch like you."

"Do I look like a witch to you?!" Sab gasped in surprise. The last time she looked at the mirror, she looked nothing like a witch. She looks decent enough and this man had the guts to call her a witch.

"And do I look like a barbarian to you?!" Kidd fired back.

"I am talking about your attitude, Mister." Sab said to spite him.

"Oh, what a coincidence!" He sarcastically replied. "I am talking about your attitude too, Missy."

"My attitude's fine... Only to a certain group of people. Unfortunately, barbarians like you are not included."

"Great. Because witches like you are not included in my list too."

They just sat there, glaring at each other while Koala and Killer remained silent, staring at them arguing nonsense.

They've been nitpicking at little things, dissing each other like children. Koala had never seen Sab argue like an immature child like this. The sight is something foreign to her and amusing.

"Latte? Really? I thought you have better taste than that. I guess I should not expect anything." Kidd looked at Sab's drink, the one she almost spilled on him.

"Black coffee? I bet you put a lot of sugar in it. I bet you think it will make you look cooler if you're seen drinking black coffee." Sab fires back, looking distasteful at the drink in Kidd's hand.

"Of course not! At least, my drink tastes better than yours!"

"You wanna bet?!" Sab did not back down.

Koala can't discern why they arguing about the stupid coffee. To her surprise, they exchanged drinks just to prove their points.

_They freaking exchanged drinks!_

Isn't that something a couple would do?

Kidd took Sab's coffee mug and Sab took his. The scene is hilarious and funny. They've been arguing for the last 30 minutes only to end up exchanging drinks just to prove their drinks tasted better than the other. It is a pointless argument, but both are stubborn, so there's that.

Koala and Killer exchanged looks as if they had a mutual understanding of the situation. They are trying so hard not to laugh.

"What is this? Did you put half a kilo of sugar in this thing?!" Sab burst out after drinking the coffee.

"Is this a whipped cream or what? I sure as hell can't taste coffee in this thing!"

Both of them didn't realize that they're basically dissing the coffee in this coffee shop. Their friends can only sigh as they continue their banter.

"I think we should be going now." Killer said. He must have thought that hearing the two argue like children are unbearable.

"Yes, we should. Thank you for the coffee Koala. Unlike you, _someone else_ is too ungrateful to appreciate our kindness." Kidd emphasized the word 'someone else' while looking at Sab which made her fume in anger. She was about to say something - which no doubt will spark another set of arguments when Killer pulled Kidd away from the table.

While walking away, Kidd was smirking at Sab as if telling her he won this round.

"Can you believe how crude he is?! And you have the _decency_ to ask them to sit with us!"

"I can believe it. What I can't believe is how you interacted with him. Can't you at least be civil and not start arguing with him like a child?"

"I will, only if he will stop being a barbarian that he is! I just hope I won't see him again!"

"Sab, do you realize every time you say that it always does the opposite? Grandline may be big, but you two sure looked like you live around the same area. Seeing him is not impossible."

"Are you trying to jinx me?" Sab shivers upon the thought of dealing with him again.

"I am just being practical. Besides, if you do a slight investigation about him, you two share a few similarities." Koala reasoned out.

"Please, if there's anything similar between us, that is the fact that we both dislike each other."

"If you exclude that info, you'll know how you have a few similarities. Besides, don't you know him? He's quite famous."

Sab gave Koala a look. A look that says: ' _Do I look like I want to know him?'_

Shaking her head, Koala just proceeds with telling Sab about Kidd. "He is one of the biggest Motorbike racers in this generation. Apparently, he's also one of the most celebrated Metallurgical Engineer and sought after too!"

"I do not see any point why you're telling me all of these." Sab may say that, but the information Koala provided just perked her interest... Only a little. Just a little bit and nothing more.

"I am telling you because contrary to what you may think of him, he's not a barbarian."

"Not like I care! I won't deal with him anymore! That's it!" Sab stubbornly said to end the conversation about the man. but Koala won't let it end without saying the most crucial thing.

"Seeing both of you argue about your drinks and exchanged them at the end reminds me of an old married couple." Hearing this, Sab gaped in shock at her. "Just saying..." She smirks.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Why are you looking at me like that, yoi?" Marco's blue eyes landed on Izou's. She has been staring at Marco for quite some time now and it is making him uncomfortable.

It feels like she wants to say something but hasn't. Something must be bothering her.

"I heard that you took Ann around the building the last time she came here."

"Yes. Is something the matter?"

"So, did you at least score a date with her?" So, this is what she wants to ask. Marco should have figured it out given how Izou's been vocal on her observations that Marco is interested in Ann. Not like she's wrong, but this is something Marco would like to keep a secret... for now.

"I took her around the building because Vista is not available, yoi."

"Did you even ask her if she's single?"

Marco rolled his eyes at his sister's question.

"Asking her that when we are supposed to be working doesn't sound professional at all, Izou. You should know better, yoi." Marco tried to sound disappointed at his sister, feigning ignorance, and dodging the question altogether.

The main reason why he doesn't want Izou or his family to know is that Marco would like to keep the relationship to themselves first. They just had their first date. They are still getting to know each other. Getting this news out means a lot of things for them.

Marco is being considerate to Ann. He has not asked her if she's okay with dating someone with a public profile. Some of Marco's ex-girlfriends are celebrities. They are quite accustomed to the limelight of celebrity life, whereas Ann is somewhat private. Even though she's quite well-known in the business industry, but she kept her profile as private as she can. This means she likes to keep her privacy.

While Marco would like to do the same, his status has been cemented years ago. There's nothing he can do at this point. She may not want to be in the spotlight or may want to keep things out of the tabloids.

Who knows how she will react if paparazzi starts to mess around with them or publish ridiculous articles.

"How slow can you be?" Izou sounds so disappointed at Marco. The blond man just kept his silence while he continues to review a few documents. "She's going to be here this afternoon, is she?"

"Yes. She's going to be meeting with Vista as far as I know." Marco shrugs, acting as if he is not sure of the information. Of course, he knows. Ann told him last night after all, during their date. Not that he'd tell Izou that info.

"Great!" That was all Izou said before leaving Marco's office. the only thing he can do is shake his head in exasperation.

He warned Ann last night about Izou's nosiness. He's clear that he wants to keep the date a secret from his family members first.

Marco was kind of afraid she will be offended when he said that, so he further explained that he doesn't want to pressure Ann at all. His family can be a little too much. Scaring her away is the last thing he'd wanna do, especially when he really likes her.

She understood and agreed with him.

"I think it would be good to keep it a secret as well. Maybe we can just surprise them when the time comes. Wouldn't their expressions look amazing in surprise?" There's a hint of mischievousness in her eyes that Marco recognized. Something he had seen when his siblings pull a prank against each other.

After that conversation, they both agreed to act as if they haven't been on a date when in front of others. Acting professionally is what they will do.

Right after meeting with Vista, izou apparently invited Ann for a tea, which she agreed on. It turns out the tea party's location is in Marco's office, which he didn't expect at all. He's surprised to see Ann, Izou, and Thatch coming to his office unannounced.

"Marco! Join us for a coffee or tea!" Thatch shouted before sitting on Marco's couch.

His office is quite big. There's a mini-living room on the side where they can comfortably drink a coffee or tea. There's also a small area where his small refrigerator is as well as the coffee maker.

Without much choice, Marco stood and prepared coffee for his unwanted visitors. The two are unwanted, but Ann is a different case.

Ann and Marco greeted each other as normally as they can. Ann looks a bit awkward or maybe she is just trying so hard so the other two won't notice anything at all.

Izou is definitely planning to hook the two of them up. Not like they need it, but she's still under the impression that Marco is such a wuss when it comes to making moves to Ann. It's kind of ridiculous how desperate Izou is to make sure Marco scores a date with Ann. Unbeknownst to her, he already did. And there's more to follow in the coming days.

Izou started conversing with Ann about anything and asks her about work as well as her family. Base on the conversation, they have common friends.

"You are friends with Papagg? I didn't know that!" Izou said.

"I met him through my sister, Luffia. They've been friends for quite some time now. He's a great guy! Very accomodating."

"His designs are fantastic. It's difficult to get the exclusive and limited editions he released. I'm quite surprised you managed to get the shoes!" Izou was pointing at Ann's shoes. It is one of the limited edition wedge shoes the brand _Crimin_ launched last week.

"Oh, this is just a gift. Someone gave it to me." Ann thought back to when her mom visited this morning, giving them the things she bought last week. It just happens that Ann liked this particular piece which is why she decided to wear them today.

" _Someone._ This person is generous given that these shoes are quite expensive. Wait, these are not a gift from your boyfriend, are they?" Izou's direct question almost made Marco choke on his tea. He's been silent all this time, just listening to the conversation.

"Wait, who's the lucky dude you're dating?!" Thatch questioned in shock. After a while, his eyes landed pitifully on Marco's, as if he feels bad that his sibling will not get a chance with Ann at all.

 _Only if they knew..._ Marco thought.

"What? No! These are not from a guy." Ann clarified. "Mom gave it to me today."

"Oh, is that so? Speaking of boyfriend, are you dating someone? I hope you don't mind me asking." Izou carefully asks while sideglancing on Marco's side.

The blond man fought the urge to laugh right there and then. Ann is right. Their actions are quite funny when they do not know anything at all.

"Oh..." Ann's eyes landed on Marco's for a second before looking at Izou. "I do. I'm dating _someone_ right now." Her declaration made Marco happy, but he has to keep a poker face lest Izou will notice something.

The disappointment in Izou's eyes is clear. She briefly looked at Marco, pitying him for a second before forcing a smile to Ann's direction.

"He is one lucky dude for sure." That's all Izou can say.

"Don't worry. I'm lucky to have him as well." Ann smiled, trying not to look at Marco.

Thatch decided to change the topic out of respect to Marco. Maybe he feels like he is disappointed and maybe hurt that his crush is no longer single. This is thoughtful of him.

Ann stayed for an hour, just conversing with Thatch and Izou. They have similarities and get along so well that Ann got an invitation from Izou to have dinner with her one of these days, which she agreed on.

She bid her farewell due to another meeting she needs to attend to. As soon as she was out, Izou looked at Marco, disappointed.

"Only if she's single. Damn!" Marco just remained silent. He doesn't trust himself not to laugh while looking at the expressions of his siblings. As soon as they were out of his office, he decided to call Ann.

"I didn't know you're dating someone. Care to tell me who it is, yoi?"

"Last time I checked, it was a blond, blue-eyed man named Marco."

"Seems familiar to me." They both laughed because of how good their acting was. "It's quite hard not to laugh earlier, yoi."

"It is! It's funny how they were sideglancing on you earlier. I almost laughed when they asked who."

"Izou's probably going to kill me once she finds out we deceived her, yoi."

After a few exchanges in conversation and setting another lunch date, they both bid their goodbyes.

As soon as the call ended, Marco's phone rings. Upon seeing that it is from an unknown number, he hesitated if he should answer it or not. in the end, he decided to pick up the call.

"Hello, yoi? May I know who is this?"

"Marco! It's me! It's me! Luffia!" Hearing a familiar voice, Marco relaxed a little bit. He's just guarded against any reporters or stalkers who get to know his private number. It will be a pain to change numbers again.

"Hi, Luffia! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good and bored, but still good, hehe." Her laugh is really contagious. It makes Marco smile as well. "Oh, by the way, are you free on Thursday night?"

"Thursday night... Let me check." Marco took a quick look at his calendar before answering. "No, I have nothing at that time. Why, yoi?"

"That's good to hear! Do you wanna have dinner with us at our home? We usually have big dinners on Friday nights, but since Ann's going to the farm early Saturday, we can't have that. We'd like to a little celebration when she closed the deal with you guys!"

"That sounds great! Sure, I'll be there, yoi."

"Oh, don't tell Ann. She doesn't know. It's going to be a surprise. Shishishi!"

"I promise I won't tell her at all. Do you need me to bring anything during dinner?"

"Not really. It's just going to be four of us. I don't know if Zoro's going to come along, but yeah. Oh, wait, we may just order food from restaurants since Sab can't cook on that day."

Hearing these, Marco's mind came up with an idea.

"How about I cook for dinner, yoi?"

"You know how to cook?!" She sounds terribly surprised. Her voice got louder making Marco wince a little.

"Yes, though, I am not a professional, but I can cook just fine." Living alone for quite some time now requires Marco's ability to cook for himself. And he likes to explore recipes too.

"That's great! We have to do groceries. Maybe I can ask Sanji to deliver the ingredients. Do you have a list of what you will cook on that day? I do not know how to cook, but I will help!"

"Don't worry, I'll send you the list."

With that agreement, they ended the call. Looks like Marco's got another date. This time, with Ann's family.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The first part is just too heavy to write. Took me a day before I can finish it. anyways, drop a review and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Luffia's eyes stare at the retreating form of Zoro. She decided to pay him a visit in his office to ask if he wants to eat lunch with her. To her surprise, he declined. Zoro never declines any of her requests. Technically, he declines from time to time, but not like this. 

It feels like something is going on with him. His eyes looked so out of it, so distracted, yet she can't bring herself to ask him about it. Talking about issues is not Zoro's forte. It never is. He'd keep the issue to himself until he can work something out. 

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffia called out. He stopped to look back at her, curious as to why she called him. "Can we play Mario Kart tonight? I didn't get to play last time I came to your house." She smiles, looking forward to playing with him again. 

Zoro's mouth opened for a moment as if he wants to answer right away, but must have realized something. She expected him to retort and tell her she's just going to raid his fridge, but instead, he shook his head. 

"Sorry, Tashigi and I are going to have dinner tonight." 

For a moment there, Luffia's eyes reflect sadness, but it went away as far as it arrived. She does not want to risk Zoro seeing the questionable sadness in her eyes. 

"Aww, too bad! But it's okay! Enjoy your dinner and say hi to Tashigi for me!" She waved Zoro goodbye before walking back to her office as fast as she could. She can't keep the act after all. They've known each other for years and he will notice how she is faking it. 

How many years has she been doing this? Faking laughter when he mentions Tashigi, talking as if she is okay with everything. 

She is not. And will never be. 

For all the years they have been together, Luffia never questioned why Zoro is special to her. He just is. He's her best friend, the man she can rely on and the one who will be by her side no matter what happens - a partner. They've always been best friends, partners... It's quite hard to describe how deep their bond is. 

During those years, she had seen how women  _ tried _ to woe Zoro. These never bothered her as she knows Zoro has zero interest in them. But when he started dating Tashigi, she realized a lot of things. 

For the first time in her life, she felt jealous of her. There is this indescribable feeling in her whenever she is mentioned. Luffia thought that she is just not used to seeing Zoro with her, or Tashigi is a new addition to her circle that she did not expect. 

She was wrong. It is not as simple as what she thought it was. It is not about her not being used to Tashigi's presence. It is about her discomfort that someone aside from her is standing next to Zoro. 

She lost count how many times she wanted to reclaim her position in Zoro's side. That's always been hers all this time. For the first time, she wanted to selfishly drag Zoro away from anyone and keep him to herself - and this is the first time that she didn't. 

Luffia's not stupid. She knows what Tashigi is in Zoro's life, and selfishly demanding Zoro's time and presence is not right for her. She doesn't even have the right to ask. 

Not as the President of the company. 

Not as a friend...

It was unbearable. And that is the time when she realized what this indescribable feeling is. Jealousy.

She's not jealous because Zoro doesn't have time for her. She's not jealous because he's paying more attention to someone else aside from her. No. She's jealous because she loves him. She loves him more than a best friend should. 

Why didn't she realize this earlier? Sometimes, Luffia blames her idiocy for not realizing it at all. What if she realized it and told him earlier? Would things be different now? It is uncertain. 

It is uncertain because Luffia realizes even if she told him she loves him, there is no guarantee he feels the same. She may end up destroying their current relationship than strengthening it, and there's nothing that scares her more than losing him. 

She'd rather stay by his side as a best friend rather than losing him. Even if it hurts being in love with no hopes of reciprocation, she will accept it if it means still being with him. 

It was pathetic. Luffia can't even tell her sisters about it. She told no one about her discovery and kept these feelings to herself. 

A sigh left her mouth as soon as she arrived in her office. Leaning on the closed door, she can't help but close her eyes. Alone, she can finally let out a heavy sigh. 

Luffia met Tashigi and knows she is a great woman, kind and beautiful. No wonder Zoro likes her. She could never bring herself to hate her even if she tried. All she can do now is keep hiding this feeling. No one must know. Especially not Zoro. 

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Zoro can't help but pinch the bridge of his nose after Luffia bid her farewell. It made him uncomfortable declining her like that. He shouldn't feel bad at all, after all, he is not rude when he declined, but deep inside, he feels something is not right. 

It doesn't feel right at all. It's not like she is forcing him to go with her usual escapades - no. Far from it, Zoro was the one who always agrees. 

He sighed in exasperation, tired of thinking so much. 

_ Ring... Ring... _

He flinched upon hearing his cellphone ring. When he looked at who the caller is, he feels relieved that it was his adoptive brother that's calling him. 

"Hello." 

"Hmm, do you have free time this afternoon?" Mihawk's always direct to the point. He will tell you what he wants or asks you what he needs. 

"Yes, I am. Why?" 

"Good. Meet me at my office. We have a few things to discuss. This is regarding your shares in the company." 

"Alright. What time?" 

"3 PM."

Zoro quickly agreed. This is a good time to be distracted about something else than his current predicament. 

As soon as the clock hits 2:00 PM, he called Nami and told her that he will be leaving earlier as he needs to meet with his brother. It surprised her that he called her just to say that. He usually never does. 

But Zoro feels like he needs to. He contemplated if he should call Luffia as well. In the end, he decided not to do so. 

He arrived at his brother's office quarter to 3. A few minutes to spare before the agreed time. As soon as he walked in his office, as usual, he sees Mihawk on his desk, a wine glass on his side, and busy typing on his laptop. 

Zoro sees a lot of documents on his table, which is unusual. Mihawk likes to keep his desk as clean as he can. This just goes to say that he prepared beforehand. Those must be the documents they need to discuss. 

"Take a seat." Mihawk said before leaving what he was doing to get Zoro a glass of wine. Drinking win at 3 PM is not unusual for the two of them. They can't live without alcohol after all. "I thought you would be late as you always do." 

The green-haired man took the offered wine glass while rolling his eyes at his brother. 

"So, what do you want to discuss with me?" 

"Impatient, as always. Regardless, what we must discuss is about your shares in the company. As you are of age, it is time for you to get full control of your parents' assets." 

Mihawk's requirement before turning over the assets of his parents to Zoro is that he needs to finish a college degree and work in the business which he did neither. That may be the case, Zoro proved to be capable of handling these matters by himself. 

Mihawk may not openly say this, but he is deeply impressed at how much he had achieved in a short amount of time. A college degree doesn't matter at this point, so he might as well hand over everything to Zoro. Mihawk thought he needs to keep these assets under his control until Zoro reaches the age of 30, but he proved to be more capable than he expected. 

"Why all of a sudden?" Zoro asks.

"It is necessary. Keeping them under my control is impractical. Best to have your inheritance at your disposal." 

Zoro can only nod. When he starts reading through the documents, he can't help but frown. "I can't possibly have the time to manage all of these." His position as Vice President of SHI is keeping him busy enough. Handling all of these assets will just take too much time. 

"You do not need to handle all of them personally as most of them are just shares of stocks in different companies. You will have these documents as references." Mihawk handed over another folder to Zoro for review. "The bank account will officially be under your name as well. I've already signed the bank documents." 

"Alright." Zoro is not in a mood to go through all these documents. Not like he needs to anyway, given Mihawk is someone he trusted with his life. He knows he calculated everything accordingly. 

"You don't look good. I assume something happened." Mihawk's eyes continue to stare at Zoro, studying his weary form. Zoro should have known Mihawk will notice something. 

"It's nothing." 

"It's not  _ nothing _ if you look tired. What happened?" His tone is demanding answers and he won't take no for an answer. 

This time, Zoro gave in and told him everything that happened and what is bothering him. It is not in his nature to constantly tell anyone about his problems, but he can't keep it anymore. He needs to voice it out. 

Mihawk was just silently listening, asking a few questions to clarify a few things. There was a heavy silence after Zoro told him everything. It was eerie.

"I cannot blame her for saying such things. You should know better where you lacked." Zoro figures his brother will say that. "However, given that is the case, more than knowing what you lacked, you should know  _ at least _ why the situation has escalated to what it is now." 

"What do you mean?" Zoro can't understand what he's saying at all. 

"What I mean is, you are not committed. As to why you are not, think about it for a second. Think it through of  _ where and to whom _ your commitment lies." 

They stare at each other for several seconds. Mihawk's eyes are trying to tell Zoro  _ something  _ and he is trying to understand it but fails to do so. 

_ Where and to whom your commitment lies...  _ Why do his words make sense, but also confusing at the same time?

But, the more Zoro thinks about it, the more everything becomes clearer. A certain image of someone came to his mind. 

" _ Shit. _ " He muttered to himself. 

"It appears you've realized something you should have a long time ago. Now, it is up to you how you want to proceed moving forward. Think about your actions. Should you decide to take a step forward, remember, there is no turning back. You must take responsibility for your next actions." 

As if Zoro has a choice but to do so...

===XXX====XXX===XXX===

Thursday came, something Luffia's been looking forward to. As a form of tradition, the sisters usually have big dinners when there is something to celebrate in their work. Even if it's small. 

This time, they are celebrating Ann's contract with WGC. It is a bit late due to being busy, but hey, it is better to be late than never. 

She left the office quite early, making sure she is at home when Marco arrives. Ann's going to be a bit late due to pending meetings till 6:30 PM, so they still have time to prepare dinner 

Marco arrived in their house around 4 PM and was welcomed by an energetic Luffia. The ingredients are ready. Sanji had them delivered this morning, all prepared so they won't have to do too much. 

"I brought a cake, yoi." 

"Ohh, a cake! YES!" Luffia took the cake from Marco to put it in the fridge. "I have the ingredients here!"

As they walked in the kitchen, she pointed to the walk-in refrigerator they have, which kinda surprises Marco. It's rare to have a walk-in fridge after all. 

"Did you know? One time, I got locked inside the fridge. It was sooo cold! My sisters scolded me afterward. Haha." 

"How did you get locked inside?" 

"I was hiding in the corner, eating fruits, so they didn't notice me at all when they locked it." 

Marco can only shake his head in amusement. Deciding to get this dinner ready, he took off his coat, leaving his long-sleeve shirt on, folding it before donning the apron.

"What are you gonna cook?" Luffia's sitting in front of the counter, watching Marco behind it. "What can I do to help?" 

"You got all the ingredients I need right, yoi?" 

"Yeah! I asked Sanji to prepare them for me!" 

"Great. I'll be cooking Chicken Alfredo, roasted turkey, steak, and salad. I may add beef broccoli and chicken soup." 

"Ahh~~ I'm getting hungry! I can't wait!" Marco smiled while started cooking. Luffia kept her company and also helped to prepare a few ingredients. Mostly, she keeps him entertained by telling him stories about Ann's youth. She went as far as showing him the baby pictures. 

It's been some time since Marco laughed so hard while hearing a story. The sisters' shenanigans are mostly funny and reckless. Cooking for an hour is not tiring at all. Not when Luffia's there to tell him interesting stories. 

They stopped talking when they heard a car parked in the garage. When Luffia ran to see who it is, she saw Sab getting off her car. 

"Hey, Sab!!!" Luffia jumped on her sister to hug her. Good thing Sab's used to it, or else, she would have found herself stumbling on the floor. 

"Is that Marco's car?" Sab asked. She saw the sports car parked in the garage. 

"Yes! I invited him to our dinner and he's in the kitchen." Sab placed her bag on the couch in the living room before following Luffia to the kitchen. Upon seeing Marco cooking a feast, Sab can't help but sigh. 

"Hey, Marco!" 

"Oh, hello Sab! How's it going, yoi?" 

"I am fine. Why are you cooking? Luffia, why did you let our visitor cook the dinner?!" Sab's hand was on her hips while demanding Luffia for an answer. 

"He offered! He says he will cook." Luffia pointed at Marco as if he is at fault, making him smile in amusement. 

"Don't worry about it, yoi. I offered to cook instead of ordering for food." 

Sab can't do anything since it was Marco who said so. 

"You don't have to do that, you know. Or is this your way of earning brownie points?" Sab can't help but tease him a little. 

"Let's just say I am trying to impress the three of you, yoi." 

"Alright, you win! Can't say anything at this point, could I? Let me help you at least, okay? I know Luffia's worst at doing kitchen duties." 

"Hey! I helped Marco!" Luffia pouted. 

Sab took off her wristwatch and washed her hands before wearing an apron and helped Marco finish cooking dinner. 

"I can't wait to see Ann's reaction when she sees you cooking. If impressing Ann is your goal, this is the best way to do it." Sab commented. 

"But Marco doesn't need to impress Ann. She's already impressed with him and his car racing records. She had your posters after all." Luffia said off-handedly making Sab stare at her sister wide-eyed.

"Did you just - don't tell me you showed Marco the poster?!" 

"Oops. I slipped." Luffia's hand was on her mouth as if trying to cover up what she said. "But Marco knows!" 

"Ann is going to kill you once she finds out." Sab warned Luffia. "When did she show you the poster?" she turned to Marco this time, curious. 

"When we went to her office to get my car fixed, yoi." 

"Wait, that was before you asked her out, wasn't it?" 

"Yes. To be fair, Luffia sort of encouraged me to ask her out, so I owe her for that one, yoi." 

Luffia giggled while nodding in agreement. Sab can only shake her head in amusement. 

The three of them continued their enjoyable conversation. Sab took this opportunity to get to know Marco, after all, he's dating her sister. It doesn't matter if he's a well-known bachelor or from a great family with a great reputation. If he's up to no good, Sab will not hesitate to do anything to protect her sister. 

Suffice to say, Marco lives up to his reputation. A gentleman, easy to get along with, and pretty nice too. For him to last in Luffia's presence is an additional good point for him in Sab's books. It should be known that Luffia's too hyper for anyone to deal with. 

When the three heard another car parking in the garage, they knew it was Ann. At that time, they are almost done with cooking dinner. 

Luffia volunteered to welcome Ann, hugging her as she welcomes her home.

"Is that Marco's car in our garage?" That was her first question.

"Yes! He's in the kitchen with Sab!" Ann did not know Marco is coming over tonight, so as soon as she saw the sports car, she assumed Luffia or Sab invited him. As they walked into the kitchen, she saw him wearing an apron and cooking dinner. 

As soon as their eyes met, they instantly smiled at each other. Dare Ann says, he looks hot wearing an apron. 

"Who made you cook? Let me guess, it's Luffia." Ann looked at the youngest, pointing her as the culprit. 

"I offered, yoi. Don't worry about it. This is done. Shall we eat dinner?" 

With Marco's backing, Luffia avoided being scolded by her sisters. The sisters set the table so they could eat dinner. Sab and Luffia are on the other side while Ann is sitting right next to Marco. 

"You cooked all of these?!" Ann can't believe the number of dishes Marco cooked. 

"Luffia helped for the most part. And I know how much Luffia can eat, so I assumed the same goes for you twins." 

"They eat a LOT!" Luffia said before getting the turkey legs. 

"Let's dig in and maybe we can judge if these dishes are as tasty as they look." Sab jokingly added before getting a good amount of food on her plate. 

Ann and Marco did the same. As soon as Luffia tasted the turkey, she instantly gave Marco two thumbs up while chewing on the meat.

"Wow. These taste great." Sab complimented. "Ann sure got lucky to date you. At least both of you won't get hungry as Marco knows how to cook." 

"Ann nearly burned the kitchen." Luffia giggled while telling Marco.

"Hey! It was only a few times! And I didn't know the microwave will function that way." She tried defending herself from the embarrassment. 

" _ A few times. _ Those few times are enough to burn the whole house." Then Sab looked at Marco. "Don't trust her cooking in your kitchen alone. Please." 

"Noted on that." 

Ann can only glare at Marco for agreeing on her sister. 

"Sab is the only one who can cook in the kitchen alone." Luffia off-handedly said. "I might burn the food. I only know how to eat, not cook." Her honesty is cute, Marco thinks. 

"If Luffia calls you and wants to visit your house, please say no." It was Ann's time to tell something. "She will just raid your fridge empty. Trust me. I've had Nami call me a LOT of times, complaining that Luffia's been raiding her fridge at least twice a month!" 

"I was hungry! And her house is nearby, so I might as well get some food." 

"Did you know how much she asks us to pay for the food you stole?" Sab can remember when Luffia was just starting her business, she has limited funds at that time which is why Nami has to ask the sisters for a refund. 

"I am no longer raiding her fridge now!" Luffia pouted. 

"You are not because you are raiding Zoro's instead." 

"It's okay. Zoro doesn't mind and we get groceries together. Oh, did you know? I took a good wine from Hawky's cellar! Let me get it! It's perfect for our dinner!" Luffia excused herself to go outside, probably in her car to get something, leaving her older shaking their heads with a confused Marco. 

As soon as she got back, Sab and Ann almost spit their food upon seeing the two bottles of wine in her hands. 

What Luffia bought are two of the most expensive wines in the world. Very rare wines that could cost up to 100 000. Only a few have them as the producers of these wine only sell 10 bottles per year. 

"Luffia!" Sab shouted. "What did you steal in his cellar?!" 

"Wine, of course." Luffia has that look that says ' _ duh, isn't it obvious.' _ Or something like ' _ Are you stupid?'  _ It makes Sab irritated. 

"When did you get these bottles?!" It was Ann's outburst this time.

"Uhh, I dunno. Two weeks ago?" 

The twin sisters looked at Luffia, baffled and defeated. 

"He's  _ really _ going to kill you this time." Sab warned while taking out wine glasses for the four of them. 

"Don't worry, he has not killed me yet when I broke three wine glasses last time I visited him in his house. Hahaha." 

Marco looked a bit confused or more like - amazed at the situation. Leave it to Luffia to steal expensive wines and get away with it. 

"Who did you get this from, again?" He asked Luffia.

"Hawky!" A simple answer, as if expecting Marco to know who Hawky is. 

"Dracule Mihawk. She calls him Hawky." Bless Ann for giving him a better explanation. 

"Isn't he the biggest wine collector in the world, yoi?" Marco saw a magazine with Dracule Mihawk's interview on it. There was also a picture of his amazing wine collections. As big as a wine store. All of the wines in his cellar are hell expensive. 

"Yes, he is. More like, alcoholic." 

"Nuh-uh." Luffia shook her head along with her pointing finger as if Ann made a mistake in her statement. "He is a wine enthusiast - a sommelier. That's what he told me." 

"That's just a decent synonym for an alcoholic. I can't believe how he and Zoro can drink so much alcohol in a day." Sab muttered while pouring wine in each glass. 

Marco finds it funny how the twins just accepted that their sister stole a very expensive wine from a very influential person and drank it like it's nothing. 

"If I call him an alcoholic, he'll never let me in his house again!" 

"I am surprised he has not banned you from entering his mansion given how many times you stole from him and how many times you broke a lot of his expensive wines." 

Luffia's reply to Ann was simply a giggle. Her shenanigans are far too much for Marco to process. It's too amusing. Getting a warning from the twins to not say yes to Luffia when she wants to come over is still lingering in his mind. 

"If she steals food in your house, you have to tell me." Ann said to Marco in a serious tone. 

Marco was about to say that he could always decline her, but seeing Luffia's innocent eyes staring at Marco paired with a very innocent and angelic smile, the blond-haired man figures the reason why no one can say no to Luffia. Not when she pulls that smile. 

While continuing their conversation over dinner, Marco noticed how the food on the table is decreasing at a fast rate. Leave it to them to get the dishes gone in a matter of time. Not that he minds. 

_ Ring... Ring... _

That was the telephone ringing in the kitchen. Sab stood up and picked the phone. 

"Hello? This is Sab!" 

"Hey, Sab! This is daddy! I've been calling your mobile number but you are not answering at all. Neither do Ann and Luffia." 

"Oh hey. Sorry about that, we were having dinner." Sab can't help but glance at Ann and Marco who was still busy conversing with Luffia. 

"Why are you whispering?" Her dad asks.

"Nothing. So, why did you call, dad? Did something happened?" Sab is praying her dad doesn't hear Marco's voice or else... No. She doesn't want to think about it. 

"Anyway, your mom and I are bringing meals right now. We are almost at your house." Sab started panicking while constantly staring at Marco. 

"Y-You're almost at our house. Ok, how far are you guys?"  _ Shit. _

"Hmm, 10 minutes?"  _ Oh, fuck. _ Sab can't help but curse in her mind. 

"Alright. See yah. Bye!" Sab hurriedly ended the call and returned to the table while looking at Ann. 

"Who was it?" Ann asked. 

"Dad called. They're coming over right now." 

"Oh, Dad called..." Ann stopped for a few seconds before abruptly standing from her seat, wide-eyed at Sab. "They're coming over now?! What? Why?" 

"I don't know! They're gonna be here in 10 minutes or so." 

"Oh shit." Ann looked at Marco, panicking the hell out. 

"This is not good." Luffia muttered while looking at Marco. This made Marco visibly confused at the situation, especially Sab and Luffia's stare. Did they just look at him with pity? Or was it helplessness? 

And seeing Ann's state, panicking as if she is doing something wrong is making Marco confused. 

Alright, they are pretty much new in this relationship and  _ meeting the parents _ stage is far off in the future, probably in a few months or something, but there is nothing to panic, is there? 

"I'm sorry Marco. You have to go." Ann said, helpless while looking at Marco. 

It kind of stings that she doesn't want Marco to meet her parents. Right, maybe because the relationship is pretty new, but still... 

"Alright. It's time for me to leave anyway, yoi." 

"Marco, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want you to meet them... It's just..." Ann's eyes look as if she is torn between something, one way or another. Marco can't be mad at her. She must have her reasons. 

"No, it's okay. I understand, yoi." He reassured her.

"No, you don't. Ann doesn't want you to meet our dad is because he will kill you." Luffia blurted out which surprised Marco.

"Luffia!" Ann reprimanded. 

"But it's true! Dad doesn't like us dating. He will try to kill you, that's for sure." She shrugged as if the whole dating thing doesn't involve her at all. Once she dates someone, their life will be in danger as well.

"Luffia, that's not helping." It was Sab's turn to reprimand the youngest. Her words might scare Marco - even though she is just telling the truth.

"Don't worry Marco! Our mom knows you're dating Ann. She won't tell Dad, so you get to keep your life safe and sound!" Then she gave her two thumbs up as if it's meant to reassure Marco's safety. 

_ Smack! _ Sab's hand is quite fast in smacking Luffia's head. 

Marco can only nod in confusion while being ushered by Ann to leave. 

Once they are in the garage, Ann looked apologetic. 

"Sorry, it's just that Dad still doesn't like the idea of us dating even though we are adults already. I'll explain more to you." 

"I'm not mad, okay? Anyway, I gotta go now, yoi. Take care." Marco kissed him goodbye before driving away. 

Two minutes after he left, they heard another car parking at the back garage. Ann can sigh in relief. Had their parents arrive when Marco's still in the house, no doubt their dad will be enraged and go on rampaged mode. 

Marco's life may not be intact if that happens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: YES! Chapter 17! Let me know what you think~~ <3


	18. Incident

Sab clicked her tongue while looking at the heavy traffic while on her way to the hospital. She's running late for an important meeting and being stuck in traffic is nothing but irritating. 

After getting past an intersection, she chose a different route, albeit the longer one, she figures there won't be many cars passing by which could potentially save time. 

While steadily keeping her speed, she noticed how the car right next to hers is driving past the speed limit. The driver keeps on pressing the car horn as if it's in a hurry. 

The doctor frowns, keeping up her stable speed, but she noticed how this particular car is swinging from left to right until it crashes on the railway about 150 meters from where she is. 

As she drives closer to where the accident it, she noticed that no one bothered to stop their cars and checked on the driver and passengers. 

All cars passing by just continued driving as if nothing happened, however, she's different. 

Worrying on the driver, she stopped her car and got out of her seat to check on the driver. The glasses are all tinted, she can't see anything from the outside. 

Knocking on the door repeatedly for a few minutes, she can't feel any movement from the driver which leaves her no choice but to do something drastic. Looking closely at the outside, it seems the driver lost consciousness and that there is no one from the passenger seat right next to the driver. 

Hurriedly, she got back to her car and took a wrench from the trunk. She walked back to the passenger seat and smashed the window glass. As soon as it was shattered, she can confirm her assumptions. The driver - someone who looks about 60 years old - lost consciousness and looking at the back passenger seats, she saw a toddler who seems to be shivering from a fever. 

Sab did what she needs to do. She needs to get them out of there. After opening the passenger seat and getting into the car, she unfastened the seatbelt of the driver's, and as soon as she saw him up close, she can vaguely tell why this man lost consciousness. 

With no one to help her, it took a few minutes before she got the man out of the car and laid him on the floor. Taking her cellphone out, she instantly called her hospital to send an ambulance. 

"Send them right now! The man is in cardiac arrest!" 

After confirming the hospital that they will be sending an ambulance, Sab took the matters in her own hands. She can't let this man die and immediately performed a hands-only CPR. Busy with reviving the man, she did not notice a certain someone approaching her. 

Kidd's on his way to meet Roger and Rayleigh again for this week. Due to the heavy traffic on the main roads, he decided to take a different route. On his way, he noticed two cars parked on the side. One of them is actually in a pretty bad state. It seems to be an accident while the other must have been someone who is trying to help. 

In normal circumstances, he would have driven past the accident, but not this time. Not when his eyes caught a familiar figure kneeling in front of the injured driver. 

Without hesitation, he parked his motorbike behind the woman's car before taking off his helmet and approached them. 

"Hey!" He greeted. She momentarily looked up to see who it was, surprised to see someone familiar. "Anything I can help?" 

"There's a child at the back. He seems to have a fever. Could you do me a favor and take get the child out?" 

Kidd did not hesitate to follow her. As soon as he touches the child, he winced at how the child is burning. 

"He has a fever." He said while taking the child out of the car seat. 

"There's a first aid kit in my car. It's in the compartment. Can you get it and measure the child's temperature?" Sab continued to perform CPR hoping to get a response from the man. 

As soon as she heard a groan, she almost breathes a sigh of relief, however, given the situation, she knows this is far from over. The man sustained a wound on his head. It must be due to the impact on the window glass. 

Turning her attention to the red-haired man right beside her, she can't help but smile. Never had she expected him to stop by and offer his help. He's not a barbarian after all. 

But enough about those thoughts. 

Gaining her composure, she took a few things in her first aid kit to stop the bleeding in the older man's head. Thank goodness it wasn't as deep as she feared. 

"Did you call an ambulance?" 

"I did. They should be here any minute now." She answered. "What's the child's temperature?" 

"39.7" 

"Alright. There's a sheet of Koolfever in the box. Place one on the child's forehead. That should at least be enough until the ambulance arrives." 

Kidd did as he was told. A few minutes passed and they can hear the ambulance coming their way. 

When the nurses and the doctor arrived, they immediately received orders from Sab and a briefing on the situation. 

"I don't know the man's identity, but make sure they get the treatment needed." 

"Yes, Director." The hospital staff nodded before taking the old man and the toddler away to bring them to the hospital. 

This leaves Sab and Kidd alone, a bit awkward on how to start a conversation. 

Thank goodness that they didn't have to as the police cars stopped to do an investigation. 

It was Drake and his men who were patrolling the area. 

"Kidd." Drake greeted and so did Kidd. "What happened here?" 

"The man was having a heart attack. He must be on his way to the hospital to get the toddler treated when it happened." Sab answered the police's question. 

"Alright. Thank you for the quick response... Miss?" 

"Sab. My name is Sab." 

"You mentioned the man had a heart attack causing the accident, which hospital they were brought into?" 

"Revolutionary Grandline Hospital." 

"We may need to visit the hospital a bit later on to get our incident reports done and to get statements from you as you were the first one who made contact. Where could we contact you, Miss Sab?" 

"Just go to the hospital and ask for me. The staff should know how to proceed." Sab said. 

"So, you work in RGH? Are you a doctor?" Drake asks. 

"Yes." 

"Thankfully, you were the one who helped them. Are you a cardiologist, Miss Sab? Or do you mind if I can call you Sab, instead?" 

Kidd's been there, silent while listening to Drake questioning Sab. Alright, he gets it. It's part of the police report and whatnot, but his last questions are a bit unnecessary, making Kidd roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Doc Sab already answered the necessary questions you needed, Mr. Officer. Why not get back into dealing with the incident so we could all go now? We have meetings to attend to." Kidd said in an annoyed voice, glaring at Drake.

"Right. Then - "

"If you need my contact details for your report, you already know how to contact me. As for her, just go to the hospital and ask for her, simple enough don't you think?" Kidd can't help but be sarcastic. 

His words made Drake silent for a while before nodding, dismissing the two of them. 

Walking back to their vehicles, Sab can't help but raise an eyebrow at Kidd's last statement and tone. There is an underlying annoyance she can sense there - but regardless of the reasons she can assume he has for getting annoyed, she finds nothing solid or believable. 

Any normal days, she would have told him how rude he sounds, but not today. Maybe they can go on one day of not arguing - at least once. 

"Hey." She called out making Kidd stopped right before his motorbike then turned around to look at her. "Thanks for today." 

"What was that again? I didn't quite hear it." There was a triumphant smirk on his face, making Sab irritated especially when he leaned over with a hand right next to his left ear as if Sab whispered. She didn't whisper her thanks. 

"I said, thank you." Sab spoke a little louder this time, emphasizing her gratitude but with annoyance. 

"Now, I hear it. This makes Four." 

"Four?"

"You owe me four times." 

"What are you even talking about?" Last time Sab checked, she does not owe him that many times. Did he multiply it by any chance? Isn't that ridiculous?

"First incident - the coffee incident." 

"Now, I apologized and even compensated you - "

"SECOND!" Kidd did not even let her finish her sentence before interrupting. "The one in grocery." 

"Look, that was your fault. I found that chips first!" Sab argued. 

"THIRD! You know I helped  _ your _ friend get out of that Orochi incident. I would have made things difficult for both of you, but did not." 

Sab couldn't even retort anything because no matter how much she wants to reason out that she paid him, he still did something to make things easier for her and Koala. 

"And this is the fourth. I believe I counted everything correct, didn't I?" 

"You're being ridiculous. The first and second ones are faulty. I paid you for that stained shirt and that damn bag of chips is something I found first. Had you not been rude in the first incident, the second incident wouldn't have happened and escalated like that." 

"Let's just say you're right with that. What about the third and fourth one?" Kidd's smiled wider this time, very satisfied that he is winning in this argument. A lot of times, she usually wins, but not this time. 

He can feel it in his bones. As soon as he heard her sigh in defeat, he feels so damn happy that it's ridiculous. 

"Fine. Fine. I owe you two.  ** Only two! ** " The doctor said making Kidd smile wider than ever if that is possible. 

"Nah, I'm being generous. Just one, this one doesn't count since it is an emergency. You did a great job there." The red-haired man may not know how the medical profession works, but he can vaguely tell that Sab did a wonderful job aiding the man. 

"I am still a doctor after all, even though I don't usually treat patients like most do." She smiled while saying that. It took Kidd aback, surprised to see her smiling at him.  _ Thump... _

"I heard they called you Director." 

"Ugh, that reminds me I still have a meeting to attend to." Sab groaned. They will understand why she was late anyway. 

"You better get changed. You don't want to go to your meeting looking like that, do you?" Kidd pointed at her dress which was stained with the patient's blood. "I have to go as well. Damn, I'm late for my meeting too." 

As they bid farewell to each other, Sab realized that for the first time since they met, they had a decent conversation. Although it started with their usual banters, at the later part, they pretty much were able to talk to each other. And it was pretty nice. 

Kidd, on the other hand, broke past speed limits to get to his meeting. He's pretty sure Roger and Rayleigh won't mind if he explains why he was late. And he was right. 

They were pretty much easy-going and forgiving when they heard that he helped someone on the road. 

"I didn't expect you will know how to perform CPR." It was Roger who said that. 

"I don't. It was not me. It's someone I know." Technically, Kidd doesn't know Sab that much. They can't even hold a conversation without arguing, except maybe earlier. 

"Hoh~ Was it a woman, perhaps?" Roger wiggled his eyebrows at Kidd, suggesting something. 

"Well, yes - and she owes me a lot after spilling that damn coffee on my suit. Though, she compensated me for it. Anyways - " He stopped when he saw the teasing smile on Roger's face. Even Rayleigh is smiling on the side. "What?" 

"So, it's the same woman who spilled coffee on you. Sounds like you are interested in her." 

"HUH???" Kidd can't help but raise his voice at Roger's words.

"Ah, young folks these days. Can't you feel it? It's destiny that you met her again! Tell me, tell me, is she a looker?" Here comes Roger's wiggling eyebrows again, making him looked like a nosy old grandpa. Not that he looks like a grandpa, but he is nosy as hell. 

"I bet she is." Rayleigh commented.

"Why did our conversation turned out like this?" 

"Hoh~ Someone refuses to answer the question." 

Kidd rolled his eyes at Roger, but deep down, his mind can't help but answer the question internally. 

Recalling the times he has seen her or interacted with her, even with just one glance, everyone can say that she's  _ not ugly _ . Ok, maybe that's a bit underrated. 

"Is she your type?" For god's sake, why is this man so fucking nosy? 

"She may look like a goddess but once she opens her mouth, all I can hear from her are nothing but insults." 

"So, she looks like a goddess! That's quite a high rating for someone so picky." 

"Ugh, can we just get back to work?!" Kidd can't take it anymore. Being questioned by something he is not expecting is getting into his nerves. Besides, he doesn't want to think about it right now. 

No, he'll stick to his opinion of Doc. That's it. She just owes him. Nothing more. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Meeting his brother has been tiring for Zoro. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally. Specifically, it was their conversation that made him feel tired. 

More than being tired, it was the feeling of guilt that is wearing him down. Just thinking about it makes him want to groan. Often, he finds himself pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Parking his motorbike in his garage, he noticed someone's car parked there as well. He can't help but groan upon realizing who the owner of the car is. 

Facing her right now is bad. He doesn't want to see Tashigi right now. It would just make him feel guilty all over again. 

"You're here. Welcome back." Zoro did not notice that she was standing right behind him. As soon as he saw her, he can't help but frown, dreaded in the situation that he is in. 

"Yeah..." That's what all he can answer. 

"Let's get inside. I cooked something delicious." 

Zoro just followed her inside his house. As soon as he stepped in, he can smell something delicious from the kitchen. It makes him guiltier. 

"You didn't answer my call earlier." Tashigi said while they were eating dinner. 

"I was meeting my brother. We were discussing something important." Again, he was reminded of his conversation with his brother. 

"What were you discussing?" 

"It's about the assets that my parents left. He's handing them over to me." Honestly, Zoro would like to be left alone now. Talking about anything right now is just making him cranky. He's not in the mood to keep a conversation going and he's not a good conversationalist either. 

"I thought he already did." 

"No. He didn't hand it over to me because I dropped out of college and did not meet the requirements he set before. Haven't I told you that he almost disowned me?" Zoro dislikes repeating something he told before. 

"No, you haven't. This is the first time I'm hearing that he almost disowned you." Her statement took Zoro aback. It made him realize something. He never told anyone about Mihawk almost disowning Zoro. No one knew except for Luffia. 

"Right..." He sighs before turning his attention back to his meal.

"What is it about this disowning you? Why would he do that?" 

"It's in the past now. Let's just forget about it." Avoiding that subject is the best thing he can do for now. Telling Tashigi that the reason why he was almost disowned was that he followed Luffia will make her feel hurt. It just proves how much he will do anything for Luffia. 

Thankfully, she let the topic go and they continued to eat in silence. While she was washing the dishes, Zoro decided to take a shower, calming his nerves. 

He stayed under the cold shower for 15 minutes trying to wrap his head around the fact that he is stupid. Stupid for not realizing his feelings before. What Tashigi asked him before made sense. 

Not because he dislikes her, no, it is far from that. He is not committed because his mind and heart belonged to someone else. He is subconsciously prioritizing someone else over Tashigi because that's what he truly feels. 

Sighing in defeat, he decided to get out of the shower and get his clothes. Sleeping right now seems to be a great idea. But Tashigi has something else in her mind. 

As soon as he got out of the bathroom, dressed to call it a night, he saw her in his room, sitting on his bed as if waiting for him to arrive. She instantly stood up, walking to where he is and smiling. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she tried to tiptoe to kiss him. 

Zoro let her be, but as soon as her lips touched his, he instantly feels wrong. Frowning, he gently pushes her back while looking away from her. He can't do this. 

"What's wrong?" 

Must he answer that question? 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing? Then why?" Silence followed her question. Stepping back away from him so she can have a better look at his expression, Tashigi feels helpless again. "Why won't you look at me, Zoro? Look at me!" 

Closing his eyes as if to prepare himself, he slightly moved his head to face the inevitable. When they looked at each other, Tashigi can understand what's going on now. Without him saying anything, she can understand what is going on in his mind. She knew all along but refused to acknowledge what she observed. 

"I'm sorry." That was Zoro can only say. He can't find the right words to explain what he feels right now or what he wants to say. 

"What were you sorry for, Zoro?" That question is difficult. What was he sorry for anyway? 

"I'm sorry... For everything." 

As if realization dawned on Tashigi, she nodded, eyes moist as if she wants to cry right there and then. Looking at her hurts. 

"Don't worry. I understand. I should have brought this up when I noticed it months ago." 

He stood there, looking at her, feeling sorry for everything he did.

"I knew from the start that everything you do is for her. She is  _ your _ everything. I didn't bring it up in hopes that I could be wrong. That maybe, it was just me misunderstanding everything... Turns out I was right. You love her." 

Zoro can't see the expression he has right now, but whatever it must be, it must have been an expression that confirms everything Tashigi is saying. 

"I should have listened to myself when I saw how you looked at her. You never looked at me like that. Ever."

Again, there's another silence engulfing them. It hurts. It hurts to be standing there, not saying anything because he is afraid that whatever he will say will make her feel hurt more. Zoro wouldn't do that. She is hurting because of him and adding more is not something he will want to do.

"Let's end this." She said after the heavy silence. "We should have done this a long time ago."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I am sorry." That was all Zoro can say. There is no meaning to saying anything more than that. 

"Did you even love me?" 

"I did..." Zoro truthfully answered. He loved her, but the love he felt for her is not the same love he thought it was. 

"I want you to answer this Zoro. How much do you love Luffia?" 

"More than my life." It hasn't been long since Zoro realized that he loves Luffia more than as a best friend, more than as a partner in business, but he knows the answer to that question. Maybe he knew this a long time ago but did not think much about it. He will give up everything for her. 

Tashigi's tears fell from her eyes as if letting go of everything she had been holding all these months. 

Zoro wanted to turn his head away for he cannot bear seeing her like this, however, that would be disrespectful. The least he can do is face the guilt he has and suffer as well. 

"Alright. That's all I want to hear."

"Tashigi - "

"I don't blame you. I'll never blame you. This is out of our control. Knowing that you loved me is enough. Ending this now is for the better. You are a friend as well, Zoro. I would want you to be happy even if that happiness is not something I can provide to you."

She walked out of the room after saying that. Zoro is left there not sure of what to do. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The last part is soooo hard to write. I swear! I can't count how many times I deleted everything I typed. It hurts, but it must be done. 


	19. Moving Forward

Who said break-ups are fun? Zoro will kill them if they said that to his face. The morning after the breakup is worst. He woke up feeling groggy as if someone hit him too hard. He doesn't feel like getting up from his bed and certainly, he does not feel like doing anything much less go to work. 

That may be unprofessional of him, but going to work right now is no good for him. Not when he will see Luffia. 

Yes, he wants to see Luffia. He feels like if he sees her smile, it will instantly take away all the shitty feelings he has, but at some point, he knows it will make him feel guiltier than ever. 

With heavy feeling, he decided to call Nami. 

"Zoro, it's too damn early in the morning. Please tell me you and Luffia won't be going away again." Nami did not even let Zoro greet her and just proceeds to hell him what she wants to say. 

"No. We're not going anywhere. I am just calling to let you know I'll take some days off from work." 

"This is a surprise coming from you given you never take a damn leave. What happened?" 

Zoro would like to rant, but he figures ranting now will not do anything to him. It may make him feel a bit better, but aside from that, there's nothing. He doesn't even know what to do next. 

"There's just a few things I have to deal with... Personally." His serious tone must have taken Nami aback because her tone changed a bit. 

"Does Luffia know?" 

"No, she doesn't." 

"Alright. But you have to take note that Franky wants to do test driving for the newly assembled vehicles. We are far behind schedule as it is." 

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a few days. A week at most." 

After the call ended, Zoro just remained sitting on his bed, staring at nothing. What is he supposed to do now? 

He's stuck on what to do after realizing he has feelings for Luffia. It's not like he can just confess to her right after the breakup. That would be shitty. He will feel shitty and guilty for doing so. 

Besides, if he takes the step forward, there's no turning back. There's no turning back to being just best friends. Everything will change. 

As for Tashigi, he'd want to talk to her one last time. What happened last night is something unexpected. He did not plan the breakup at all, he was still wrapping his head around the fact that he did not realize what Luffia meant to him when the breakup happened. It happened too fast before Zoro can even think of what he was supposed to say. 

With another sigh, he got up and changed clothes so he can do weight lifting in his gym. He needs to do something to distract his mind. 

After two hours of weight lifting, he decided to take a shower and maybe find something to eat. Opening his fridge, he saw the leftover food from last night's dinner. The last dinner he had with Tashigi before the breakup. Looking at it makes him guiltier. 

While eating the leftover food, he decided to send a text message to his adoptive brother. 

_ "Can I come to your house?"  _

It took about 5 minutes before he received a reply stating  _ Yes. Come before lunch _ . 

Washing the dishes, he decided to leave the house. Getting drunk right now sounds about right. The problem is, he rarely gets drunk. Only at times like these that he wants to curse how high his tolerance in alcohol is. 

As soon as he arrived in Mihawk's house, he went straight to his office. Upon arrival, he saw Mihawk talking to someone on the telephone. It was placed on speaker so Mihawk can still read newspapers while talking to this person. 

"Tell me, did you steal wines  _ again? _ " 

"Hawky! How did you know?" It was a very familiar voice to Zoro. Voice he is used to hearing for years. 

"I managed to take a look at my wine collection and found two bottles missing, which I do not remember drinking." 

"Shishishi. It was a perfect wine when we had a big dinner celebration with Marco." 

Mihawk sighed. 

"You are no longer allowed inside my cellar! Those wines are hard to get. Of all wines, you have to choose those two?" 

Zoro can't help but smirk at the conversation. This is normal. Luffia always gets bottles of wines in Mihawk's cellar and get away with it. He can still remember when they were just starting their business. They have no extra money to buy wine or alcohol, so Luffia raided Mihawk's cellar. 

"You better give me another wine to replace those! Why do you always have to steal from my collection? Can't you buy anything else instead?" 

"But Hawky! You have the best collection in the world! But dont'cha worry! I'll get you two bottles of wine! I may need to go to Shanks' place." 

"Alright, as long as you replace them." The call ended right then with Luffia's promise to replace the wines she stole. She will no doubt raid another cellar to get what she needs. Poor Shanks. 

Mihawk's eyes landed on Zoro's and as soon as he saw his younger adoptive brother, he can't help but raise an eyebrow. 

"Don't you look great today, Zoro." There is an underlying sarcasm in Mihawk's voice, making Zoro roll his eyes. 

"Tell me something I don't know." He slumped on the couch, sighing. 

"What happened this time? Has your brain short-circuited with what you realized yesterday?"

"We broke up." Was what Zoro answered, surprising Mihawk. 

Mihawk took two glasses and a bottle of vodka before sitting in front of Zoro.

"That was quite decisive of you." 

"It wasn't planned. I didn't plan for it to happen right there and then." Taking a glass of vodka, Zoro drank it straight before refilling it again and drank some more. 

"That explains why you looked like a dead man." 

Zoro did not answer. Instead, he continued to drink vodka one glass after another. Despite that being the case, he still can't feel any signs of getting drunk at all. Curse his tolerance. 

"What are you going to do now?" 

"I don't know." He answered. "It's not like I can tell Luffia about it. Wouldn't that make her feel guilty? It's enough that I, alone, feel guilty in this situation. No need to drag her into this." Knowing Luffia, she will feel guilty that indirectly, she's the reason why Zoro and Tashigi broke up. Even though it is not her fault at all. It is Zoro's fault. 

"True, but you ought to tell her one of these days. It is not something you can hide from her." 

"I know. But not now." 

_ Sigh.  _ "And everyone asks me why I did not marry. This is the reason why I did not want to marry at all. Too troublesome." 

Zoro scoffed upon hearing Mihawk's words but did not say anything. Maybe someday, Mihawk will find someone that can change his mind. 

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Saturday morning came, which means it is time for Ann's second date with Marco. He picked her up early in the morning and noticed how she still looks sleepy. 

Half the time Marco is driving, Ann remains asleep which he does not mind knowing that she has a mild case of narcolepsy. She's not a morning person to begin with, so Marco let her be. 

The drive is about an hour and a half, enough time for Ann to take a nap without having trouble later on for the day. 

"Ann, we're here, yoi." Marco had to wake her up because he does not have the authority to get into the gates of the farm. There's a big sign of Firefist Technologies Incorporated at the gate and in front of the sign, about 50 meters away, Marco saw Straw Hats Incorporated sign. 

She yawned, trying to wake herself up. 

"Drive straight to the gates." 

Marco did as what he was told and stopped in front of the security personnel. Ann rolled the windows down, waving at the security guard who smiled upon seeing his boss. "Boss!" 

"Hi! How's it going? Have you eaten breakfast yet?" 

"I did, thanks for asking Boss. Let me open the gate for yah!" 

After waving goodbye to the security guard, Ann told Marco to drive to where the guest house is. It's their office here - a three-story building that resembles a mansion rather than an office building. 

This is where the stay-in employees sleep and of course where the command center on the farm. 

"Getting fresh air is the best!" Ann said as soon as she got out of the car. 

"Indeed. It's a great place." There are stables near the house as well as several vehicles that consume water instead of gasoline. 

There's also a huge flower bed not far from where they are. It's pretty much a relaxing place. 

"Do you want to eat breakfast first before going around?" Ann had to ask. They left around 6 AM and she guesses that he has not eaten anything decent yet. Neither did she because Sab has not cooked breakfast when they left.

"Yeah, that would be great." 

Holding his hands, Ann guided Marco inside the building to where the kitchen is. Along the way, they were greeted with a few employees who stared at Marco for a second before teasing Ann for  _ finally _ bringing her boyfriend around. 

In the kitchen, they were greeted by a few rough-looking men. 

"Ann! You're here!" 

"Magra! Didn't know you will be here." Ann looked surprised seeing someone very familiar. "Don't tell me Dadan is here?" 

"No. The boss is in Raf- "

"Ahem." Ann coughed rather loudly while glaring at Magra for saying something unnecessary. Thank goodness he got it as he immediately corrected himself.

"I mean, they were back in your parents' house. They probably are doing general cleaning." 

Marco feigned ignorance of what he witnessed and just shrugged it off. Maybe there are a few things Ann is not ready to tell him. He will respect that as there are a few things he has not told Ann just yet. The whole dating thing is for them to slowly get to know each other when and tell each other something about themselves at their own pace and at the right time. 

"And who is this person?" Magra pointed at Marco. He may look like a ruffian, but amongst the group, he's probably the most decent and understanding guy. Dadan is the leader - a huge bulky woman who has a few criminal records. Basically, she's the ring leader of a group of thieves. 

Garp just struck a deal with them to babysit the sisters when the parents are busy or when Garp can't babysit due to his duties. If anyone asks why of all people, he has to choose a group of thieves to babysit his granddaughters, he'd just laugh the question off. Even though they had criminal records, that did not stop their parents to employ them. For some reason, they trusted them regarding the sisters' wellbeings. 

"This is Marco. Marco, this is Magra. He works here from time to time but mostly stays with my parents' house." 

Magra smiled at Marco. 

"I did not expect to meet Ann's boyfriend today. But pleased to meet you." 

"Likewise, yoi." The words  _ Ann's boyfriend _ has a nice ring to it, Marco thinks. 

"I've known her and her sisters all their lives. Let me tell you, they are very much loved by their parents, especially their father. Oh, does your father know?" 

"NO! He doesn't and you can't tell him!" Ann demanded, raising her voice in panic. 

"Oh..." As if realization hit Magra, he stared at Marco as if he was afraid of something. "Right. Can't tell him."

"Yes, you can't. Anyway, do you have anything we can eat before we look around?" 

"Hold on. I'll cook something for you and your boyfriend here." 

While Magra was cooking, he started chatting with Marco and keeps on telling him stories when the sisters were younger.

"We used to babysit the three of them. They can't stay still and gives the boss a lot of trouble. I remember the three of them set a lot of traps in their hideouts. That gave the boss a few bruises after visiting that lair." 

"Magra!" Ann protested. 

"It's true! You were always the mastermind of the pranks you three pulled. Did you know? They dig a huge hole, about 2 meters down. They said it was a bear trap, but it ended up trapping their grandfather." 

Marco can't help but scoff in laughter after hearing it. 

"Did he get injured?" 

"Grandpa's as steady as a bull, of course, it will take more than children's bear traps to injure him. He was pissed though." 

"You three probably gave him grey hairs than you imagined." Magra said while serving the breakfast. 

While eating, Magra continued to share stories of Ann's childhood, making Ann terribly embarrassed at Marco. 

Marco, on the other hand, is enjoying Ann's embarrassing state. He likes seeing the blush on her face while pouting and glaring at Marco. 

"I'll definitely ask a payment for this. I'll ask Thatch and Izou about your embarrassing past." 

"They'll be more than happy to tell you, but it's not like I had anything better than what I'm hearing right now, yoi." He smirked. 

After breakfast, they decided to take a walk in the garden while pointed to different areas of the farm. Afterward, they decided to change to riding clothes so they can visit the other areas as well. 

While horseback riding, Ann was explaining a few things about the untouched forest that they kept. The farm is about 5% of the land area of the city, which she thinks should be kept untouched. They have better use for it anyway. 

After stopping by in a clearing nearby to take a rest, Marco began asking a few questions regarding her family. He's curious. After what happened last Thursday night, he ought to at least have an idea of what's going on. 

"Dad does not welcome the idea of us dating. AT ALL. He's very overprotective of us and exaggerating if I'm being honest. He used to tell us that boys are bugs. Basically, we shouldn't date." Ann's laughing a bit while remembering how her dad used to warn them when they were teenagers. 

"Sounds like every father out there, doesn't he?"

"He is. I don't want you to meet him because he will go on a rampage once he finds out. I mean, mom's been trying to tell him that we are adults - let's just say she's trying to prepare him for the possibility of us dating anytime." 

"Don't worry. I understand, yoi. If I were in his position, I might do the same thing. Although, I'd like to meet him one day." Ann just stared at Marco as if asking if he's being serious or if he has a death wish. Judging from the look in his eyes, he seems to be serious which baffled Ann. 

"I don't want to scare you, but my problem is not only with my dad. My grandpa is the same. They share the same brain cells when it comes to us dating." Ann shivers at the mere thought of her grandfather. 

"The same grandfather who you caught in that bear trap, yoi?" 

"Yes, him, none other. You don't know how scary he is. The last incident was when he pointed a gun at someone who looked funnily at Luffia. HE FREAKING POINTED A GUN AT THE POOR MAN'S FACE!" 

Marco blinked a few times trying to process all Ann stated. Before his mind can come up with a response, Ann started talking about her grandfather. 

"He's just damn insane. Don't get me wrong, I love the two of them, but they're both crazy! I'm not kidding!" 

"Doesn't change the fact that I'd still like to meet them." She stared at him as if he has lost his mind. "Look, I am not saying I should meet them right  _ now. _ And it's probably too early for that anyway. I don't want you to think that I am rushing things up or setting this relationship in a fast track, but what I want you to know is that I want to meet them  _ someday. _ Just like how I'd like you to meet my family too." 

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Ann can't help but feel happy and touched. He's willing to face the wrath of his father and grandfather. 

Ann leaned forward and kissed him which he responded with double the enthusiasm. Their kiss feels so much better as if they've grown closer to each other. Their sincere exchanges earlier just brought them closer, and probably made them fall for each other more. 

Wrapping his right arm on her waist while the other holds her neck, Marco deepened the kiss as if to tell her how much he wants her, how much he cares for her. Her mouth is hot against his and Marco wouldn't complain at all. He loves it, especially when he explores her mouth and he hears her moan against the kiss, it just turns him on. 

Almost a week of being together feels like they've known each other for months. How is that even possible? But they both felt closer than ever. There are a lot of things they do not know about each other, but that's something they can explore in the future. They have time after all. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

It's been four days. Four days of doing nothing but overthinking about a lot of stuff. Zoro remained in his house in those days doing nothing aside from constant exercises at his gym. 

He misses Luffia. He misses how she laughs, how she will just smile at everything. He misses how she smiles at Zoro. 

Four days and he has not heard anything from her either. Even without Zoro saying anything, she knows that he needs some time away from everything. That is the benefit of knowing each other for years. They just know when the other is feeling down or going through something. 

The past few days have been hard for Zoro. He stayed in his brother's house for two days, constantly drinking his collection of alcohol until he was kicked out for being a lazy bum. 

"Do something productive for a change. You can't stay useless like this every day, can you?" That was Mihawk's words before kicking out Zoro. 

_ Ding dong! _

Zoro frowned after hearing the doorbell ringing. He's not expecting anyone coming or visiting him, and he is sure he did not call for deliveries. Upon checking the intercom monitor, he's surprised to see Tashigi standing outside. 

He panicked, and let it be known that Zoro never panicked at anything. Even when the company was in dire states two years ago. 

In any case, he rushed outside to open the gates for her and invited her in. He's not sure what to say or how to act in front of her. It hasn't been a week since their breakup so, seeing her right now is the last in Zoro's list of expectations. 

Once they're inside, Zoro feels awkward. 

"Have a seat. Do you want to drink something?" It's kind of painful that the situation looks like a stranger came into his house. 

"Water will do, thanks!" She smiled at him, but he knows that her smile is still full of sadness and awkwardness. Regardless, he took the opportunity to get her water to think of the reasons why she came back to see him. 

Of course, Zoro can't let her wait for too long. He can't stay cooped up in his kitchen while she's waiting in the living room. 

When he came back, he noticed the key that was placed on the coffee table right in the middle. After placing the glass of water in front of her, he sat on the couch, waiting for her to say anything. 

"I came back to return these to you." She said in a calm voice. He just nodded and did not say anything. "You don't have to feel guilty." 

"I can't. No matter what I do, I can't help feeling guilty about everything." 

Tashigi smiled upon hearing his sincere words. 

"I knew this is inevitable a long time ago. If it did not happen now, it will happen sooner or later. Prolonging the stay in this relationship will cause bigger damage to both of us. Neither of us will be happy and it might end up completely destroying our friendship." 

There was silence between them as Zoro processes all her words. It makes him proud of how mature she is taking all of these. She should be mad at him, but she made a hard but better decision for both. 

"I don't know how I can ask your forgiveness." 

"You know, I wanted to be mad at you. To be mad at Luffia. At some point, I  _ wanted _ to hate her, but I can't. She's such a lovely and bright person. I just can't hate her no matter what I do. The same goes for you. We are friends at some point, Zoro. We may be romantically breaking up, but it does not mean that our friendship will too." 

Zoro can't help but think that she does not deserve someone like her. She deserves someone better, someone, who will make her happy and someone who will love her more than anything else in this world - someone who will give her everything she deserves. 

"We may not be able to go back the way it was, but eventually it will. Just know that we are parting ways in good terms and that I forgave you. I forgave you a long time ago. There's just one favor I'd like you to do, Zoro." 

"What is it?"

"Be happy. Don't be stuck feeling guilty about this. I want you to be happy, got it?" 

"But - "

"No BUTS, Zoro! This is a favor coming from a friend." 

Zoro can only smile at her. When she stood and hugged him, he felt like he was about to cry. He heard her sniff, which made him hug her tighter as if physically showing her all the emotions bottled up inside him. 

"Alright. I have to go now. I'll be transferred to the other precinct for the next three months. When I come back, you better be together with Luffia, or else, I'll kill you." 

"Alright, alright. Take care Tashigi. I am just here if you need anything." 

With a nod, Tashigi bid her goodbye. It made Zoro feel a bit better. It feels like a thorn was pulled out. Maybe he can start moving forward now. 

After 5 days of not reporting to the office, Zoro finally decided to work. His return caused a little bit of tension, especially during their meeting. Anyone with brain cells can figure out that Zoro has been avoiding Luffia for reasons unknown. The Straw Hats can notice that something is going on. 

They've known the two of them for years, they knew how they treat each other, how they act around the other... It is easy to figure out when something is wrong. 

Luffia, on the other hand, kept her usual attitude with everyone else - except she is not being clingy to Zoro. Something is going on and even if that's that case, no one dared to voice it out. This is not the first time that the two of them started drifting a little bit apart, but they both managed to somehow make up and talk it out. 

... At least that's what the Straw Hats are hoping for. 

"Are you going to participate in the Motorsports Events, Luffia?" Nami asked. Sponsorship is one thing, participating in the event is different. 

"Yes. List down Jaggy's name as well. He will participate too. Ann as well!" Luffia excitedly answered. "Didn't get to ask Sab. Wait, let me call her." 

Nami paused in taking note of the names she mentioned while Luffia calls her sister. 

"Hi, Sab! Are you not busy? I just want to ask if you plan to participate in this year's Motorsports event? Ann's going to participate so she can compete against Marco." 

"I didn't know that. Alright, sign me up." 

It was just a short conversation, but Luffia got the information she needed. The meeting of Straw Hats is fairly short, it was almost over after an hour. 

Some of them started to leave the meeting room until it was Zoro and Luffia that's left. There's a heavy silence in the room, something they both can't stand. 

"Shouldn't you be at the Dojo?" In the end, it was Luffia who broke the silence by asking a casual question.

"No. I'll be doing a test drive with Franky's new vehicles." 

"I see." 

And there's silence again.

"You can come if you'd like." Zoro said. 

"Really?!" Her eyes shined so brightly. It returned to its original glow - the glow that Zoro is used to seeing every day. Luffia's smile is a constant in Zoro's life. It feels wrong not seeing her smile and not smiling at him. 

"Yes. You are not allowed to ride on my back." 

"What? Why not?! I want to!" She demanded. 

"We have to do a few test drives. I'll let you ride once we have stabilized the vehicle." 

"YEHEY!!!" 

A smile instantly appeared on Zoro's face. Just by seeing Luffia happy, it makes Zoro happy. Her dream is also his. Ever since Zoro dropped everything just to support her goals, he should have realized something at that point, but he didn't. 

He will do anything just to make Luffia happy. This is the extent of how much he is willing to do for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whew! Finally managed to finish writing this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.


	20. A Little Awkwardness

It's early in the morning but Sab's been frowning at their youngest. At first, Sab ignored what she noticed, but it's been several days since she noticed it. Luffia is feeling down. 

She still smiles and acts as usual, but there's  _ something _ that's been bothering her. Whenever Luffia smiles, Sab can clearly see that there are times that she's faking it. 

"Luffia." Sab called out. It's 6:30 AM and she's unusually early in waking up too - which is pretty odd. At this hour, Ann is still snoring on her bed. 

"Hmm?" Luffia looked up to her sister from where she's sitting. The blond can faintly see the black circles under her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Sab sat down in front of Luffia while waiting for her answer. 

Luffia looks visibly surprised at the sudden question. No wonder because she's not expecting to be questioned vaguely. On the other hand, she should, given that this is Sab she's dealing with. 

Amongst the three, Sab is the most quick-witted in noticing small things others failed to. At first, Luffia hesitated in answering the question, but she decided that there's nothing wrong with telling her sister about it. 

"I missed Zoro." That was all she could answer because that is what she's feeling for the last couple of days since he took a sudden leave from work. There are times that she is tempted to call him and ask him if he's okay, but she decided not to. She knew first hand that he's going through something she shouldn't butt in. It probably has something to do with Tashigi. 

"Is he not with you in your office?" 

"No. He took a leave from work." 

Sab nodded, understanding a little bit of the situation. Luffia and Zoro are always together no matter what. They're inseparable. Sometimes, it makes Luffia's family a little bit jealous that she's spending more time with Zoro than them, but they just let her be. Sab witnessed how Luffia looks so happy when she's with Zoro. 

"You did not fight, did you?" Sab inquired which was answered with a shake of Luffia's head. "Maybe he just needs some time away from everything. I am sure he will tell you and he will come back once everything's been settled." 

"You think so?" 

"I believe so. He'll be back before you know it, okay?" 

Luffia smiled, feeling better after hearing Sab's words of encouragement. Without going into detail, Luffia knows that Sab is aware of her feelings to Zoro. Or at least she has an idea about it. Luffia appreciated that Sab is not openly inquiring about it - that she's keeping quiet about what she noticed. 

Talking about it will make things more difficult than it already is. It might force Luffia to think of what she should do next. She might end up feeling sorry for herself if she keeps thinking about her feelings with Zoro. Might as well keep it a secret as long as she can. 

Luffia left their house feeling a little better due to Sab's encouragement. Nami called everyone to their meeting room and it shocked Luffia to see Zoro sitting there right beside her usual chair, in front of Nami's. 

To say the least, Luffia's a bit distracted upon seeing Zoro, but she forced herself not to act as if it bothered her. She must act as usual. When the meeting ended, there was an awkward silence. 

But in the end, Zoro had invited her to tag along while he does test drives for Franky. It made her happy to see him smiling at him again as if everything is back to normal. It feels like it is. 

While on the elevator, Luffia started ranting about dinner with Marco that Zoro unfortunately missed. He was always invited when the sisters celebrate something and he rarely misses any celebration at all. 

"Dad dropped by a few minutes after Marco left. It was so damn close. Had he seen Marco, he's dead. LITERALLY DEAD." Luffia pointed her right thumb and crossed it in front of her neck as a sign of Marco's death. 

"Ann ought to think about how to tell your parents about it." 

"Nuh-uh. Mom knows." 

"Right... Your dad doesn't. And I assume, your grandpa too." Zoro can't help but wince at the memory of Roger glaring at him. Thank goodness he had eased up at Zoro over the years. Zoro's the only one who can freely go in and out of Raftel Palace to visit Luffia without his life hanging at death's door. 

"Ann won't allow it. Grandpa might send his personally trained army against Marco." That is something Zoro can imagine. He met the crazy man several times. If there's one word to describe the sisters' grandfather, it will be the word:  _ CRAZY _ . 

Arriving in the hangar, Franky opened the mini car racing field they have. The purpose of this area is to test drive the vehicles they invented and assembled. 

Luffia decided to do a few test drives as well with her own sports car while Zoro is getting instructions from Franky about the new motorbike he invented. 

The test drives took about an hour before they decided to end it, after all, Franky needs to make appropriate adjustments. As soon as they decided to leave, Luffia said she was hungry. 

"Why don't we eat in the usual place?" Zoro asks.

"Really?! Let's go!" She dragged him to the parking lot so they can immediately leave before Nami can shout at them. Luffia's already wore her helmet when the devil arrived. 

"Luffia! Zoro! Where are you two going?!" Nami shouted upon seeing them getting ready to leave. 

In a flash, Luffia hopped on the motorbike behind Zoro.

"Let's go! Let's go! Hurry!" Zoro did not think twice before starting the engine and speeding off somewhere, leaving a furious Nami again... They'll be in trouble once they get back, but it's okay. Zoro doesn't mind at all. At least, for now, he gets to spend time with Luffia. That's what matters. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

It's afternoon and being bored, Sab decided to walk around the hospital. Maybe she can also visit the old man who was in an accident several days ago. Thank goodness he was out of critical condition and is recovering. 

As for the child, he was having Dengue, but have been treated. Sab found out that the child has no parents, so it's just him and his grandfather, a retired High School teacher. 

The monthly pension he's getting is probably not enough to pay for the expenses of the hospital bill, so Sab volunteered to should them for the man. 

After dropping by the departments' office, she decided to walk to the nearest flower shop to get flowers for the old man and the child. They are staying in the same room. Flowers may help them cheer up a little bit. 

While walking to the flower shop, she noticed a group of rough-looking men in suits a few steps from where she is. It is inevitable, but she'll be crossing paths with these men as this is the only way to the flower shop, so she slowed down while walking on the farthest side. 

They shouldn't be bumping into her, but it looks like the man in sunglasses decided to  _ accidentally  _ bump into her, resulting in spilling the coffee he's carrying on his suit. How did that even happen, Sab is not too sure.

"My suit!" The man shouted while looking at Sab. "You ruined my suit!" He said. 

She had to resist rolling her eyes because this scene is very familiar with her, although the big difference this time is that this man purposely bumped into her to spill coffee on himself. 

"I am sorry for what happened to your suit, but I was walking in the farthest corner. Had you not  _ accidentally _ bumped into me, your suit would have been fine." 

"Tsk! Tsk! Someone wants to get away from the trouble she did. But it's okay. I forgave you. It's just a suit after all." 

Sab almost smirked in sarcasm upon hearing the tone of this retard. Seriously, he's making it sound like he is a forgiving man when it was his fault. 

"Since I won't be asking for compensation for my suit, how about you treat me to a meal, Ms. Beautiful?" He took off his sunglasses while staring at Sab from head to toe. The bastard didn't even bother hiding the lust in his eyes. 

"No thank you. I'd compensate you for that suit, only if it was my fault, but it is not. So please accept my deepest condolences to your damaged suit instead." Sab smiled sweetly at the man. If it were not for the fiery words she just spoke, anyone would have thought she's being nice and sweet. 

"Come on, now. I am being nice to you." He dared to grab Sab's arm, dragging her but she resisted. 

"Let go of me." She firmly said. 

"It's just a meal... Or maybe you'd like to go somewhere else instead? I don't mind." 

Sab's losing her patience over this maniac. She would have kicked him had it not for the hand that grabbed the man's shoulder. 

"What the - " When the man looked behind him, he saw a 6'4 tall and muscular man glaring at him. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, getting in the way?" The newly arrived person is none other than Kidd. He briefly looked at Sab before his eyes landed on the hand that was grabbing her arm. Seeing the situation, he tightened the grip on the man's shoulders, causing his grip on Sab's arm to loosen. 

"Ah-Ow. Mr. Eustass! It's been a while!" Kidd glared at the man, looking down on him as while remaining silent. "Ah, right. We'll be on our way now." 

Sab was let go of while the bastards walked away, leaving her with Kidd right in front of her. 

"Is it your hobby to spill coffee on men while walking on the streets?" 

"Haha. Funny." She sarcastically said before walking past Kidd. 

"No 'thank you for the help'?" Kidd followed her and eventually caught up to her so they are now walking side by side. 

"I could kick their asses just fine without your help, thanks!" Sab did not stop walking while talking to him. She hates how tall this man is, making her look up to him. She should have worn 3-inch heels instead of 1-inch sandals. 

"Tsk. Tsk. How many times has this been now? You owe me twice, don't you think?" As if he did not hear what she said, Kidd continued to talk smugly while walking beside her. 

The blond doctor looked up at Kidd and glared. She hated how smug he looks right now. 

"Where are you going anyway?" 

"Nanya." 

"Huh?" As far as Kidd knows, there's no place called Nanya. 

"None of your business." 

There's a visible frown in Kidd's eyebrows as it twitches in annoyance at her answer. 

"That's not how you should talk at your savior, witch." 

"I did not ask you to save me, Barbarian." 

There it is again, their usual arguments. It's not like Sab hates him, it's just that he makes her so annoyed for whatever reason. It's as if her mood is fluctuating whenever she's talking to her that she can't even understand why. 

Without noticing it, Sab arrived at the flower shop while bantering with Kidd about anything. As soon as Kidd realizes the shop they're in, he scoffed in amusement. 

"You're buying flowers for yourself now? Doesn't your boyfriend ever buy you flowers?" 

"It's for a patient, you idiot!" Sab snarled before leaving him and walking inside the shop. Before getting inside, she heard him laughing which makes her irritated again. 

A few seconds after, he followed her inside. Thank god, he remained silent while Sab looked around to see find the best flowers for the old man and his grandchild. 

In the end, Sab decided to buy a bouquet of peonies. After paying for the flowers, she stepped out of the shop with Kidd still silent while following her around. Why is he following her anyway?

"Do you always buy flowers for your patients?" He asked, still walking beside her on the way back to the hospital. 

"No. It's for the patient who was in a car accident a few days ago." 

"How's that man and his grandchild?" 

"They're getting well and recovering." 

After that short decent conversation without sarcastic remarks, the two of them remained silent for a few minutes before someone stepped in front of them, preventing them to walk forward. 

Sab looked at the woman in front of them. A woman wearing a bralette paired with a mini skirt and red high heels. It's far too revealing for Sab's taste.

"Lovely seeing you, Kidd." The woman sarcastically said to Kidd before looking at Sab from head to toe, eyes landing on the bouquet in her hands. There's an angry expression that appeared on her face after surveying Sab, glaring at her before looking at Kidd with explosive anger. "HER? Really?! You chose her over me?!!" 

This is when Sab realized that this woman must be his ex-girlfriend or at least they dated.  _ Couldn't he at least have chosen someone with a class?  _ Sab inwardly thought. 

"Don't act as if we dated. You know from the start that was just a one-time thing, but you acted as if you own me." Kidd rolled his eyes at the woman who is making a scene. This is why he hates women who can't take no for an answer. Kidd can't remember how many times he refused to date this woman for he knows she's up to no good. Why did he sleep with this kind of woman again? It must be due to alcohol influence and that was almost a month ago. 

The woman fell silent while still fuming at Kidd.

"But I want to date you! We could have tried! You chose someone like her instead!" The way she pointed at Sab is as if she's looking at someone lower than her. One more time, she surveyed Sab with a judging look, frowning as if she looked at someone dirty before raising her chin, trying to look as if she is someone better. 

This made Sab blinked in surprise, never expecting this to happen. As far as she feels insulted at this woman's demeanor, she feels like if Sab defends herself against such nonsense is a waste of time. 

Kidd, on the other hand, feels irritated at the scene the woman is causing. She is just insane. 

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. My answer remains the same. I don't want to date you - that's final." 

"NO! You can't say no to me!" The woman's throwing a tantrum in front of Kidd, shouting at him. The people passing by are giving them the looks and raising an eyebrow at the woman. 

"I just did. Whether you accept it or not, that's not my problem." Kidd has had enough of dealing with this kind of shit. This is the reason he stopped finding one-night stand partners for the last couple of weeks. He made it clear to them that he does not have a plan on dating them which they agreed but later on changed their minds and is forcing him to agree to their demands. 

"I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS! LOOK AT HER! SHE'S NOT EVEN WORTH MY CAR!" The woman's being hysterical now. What Kidd heard made him snap. As much as possible, he would like to avoid insulting a woman, but she's too out of hand. 

"Why are you bringing her into this? Besides, have you looked in the mirror? She clearly looks better than you even without make-up. So fuck off." Kidd said as a final word before grabbing Sab's arm. "Let's go." 

They were about to walk away when the woman threw the cup of what looks like a hot chocolate drink right into Kidd's chest. The drink splattered all over his shirt and his neck.

"Argh, fuck!" Kidd can't help but curse. The drink is freaking hot and he can feel a slight burn on his neck where the liquid touched. 

Sab was shocked when she heard Kidd cursed and upon looking at his current state, she knows he must have been burned. Frowning at the woman who was also shocked at what she did, Sab stepped in front of her and glared. 

"If you do not have what it takes to accept a simple answer of no, then try to be civil and not harm people. What you did just earned you a civil lawsuit case. Congratulations." The last sentence was delivered sarcastically. 

"You can't - " 

"Of course we can. Want me to call my lawyers?" Sab took out her cell phone and pretended to dial someone's number. The woman stared at Sab wide-eyed before frantically leaving the premise, almost tripping on her way. 

With a sigh, Sab turned her attention to Kidd who is frowning while trying to dry off the hot liquid on his neck. 

"Women and their craziness." He muttered. 

"You could have chosen someone better than that!" Sab reprimanded, slightly mad at what happened. Although she's not sure what she's really mad about, she's just mad. 

"Yeah, yeah. As if I need more sermon about my shitty life choices. Never again." Kidd said. 

With another sigh, Sab tried to calm herself down before speaking again. "Let's get that checked." 

"Get what checked?" 

This time, she can't resist the urge to roll her eyes at him. "The burn, idiot. You need to get that checked." 

"No, it doesn't. It's not that bad. Besides, you want me to get into Emergency to get this slight burn checked?" 

"Last time I checked, between the two of us,  _ I am the doctor. _ "

"This is nothing to be fussing about." Kidd insisted making Sab lose her patience.

"You will get that checked because I said so. Or is it that you're afraid of hospitals? What? The big boy is a scaredy-cat? Hmm?" She smiled sarcastically at him, teasing him so he will feel insulted. And it worked just fine. 

"What the fuck are you talking about? Do you think I am scared?" 

"Aren't you?" Sab challenged.

"I AM NOT SCARED OF HOSPITALS!" He shouted at her, annoyed. 

"That's great to hear, Mr. Eustass! We can get that burn checked." She clasped her hands in victory while smiling widely at him - as if she won the argument. Technically, she did.

"Fine!" He reluctantly agreed at her just to make her stop saying that he's scared of hospitals. 

Following her to the hospital, Kidd was hoping not to get into the Emergency section because he doesn't have an appointment. Thankfully, Sab did not walk to that section and instead signaled Kidd to follow her in the elevator. 

Along the way, the staff greeted Sab as the director. Kidd knew that Sab is a director in the hospital, but he just did not mind it at all. For someone so young to be a director is quite a feat. 

After walking for quite some time, Sab opened the door to a room that looks like a consultation clinic. There are medical supplies and a hospital bed. 

"Is this your clinic? Pretty small, don't you think?"

"I don't use this often as I have a separate meeting room during consultation. I am a psychologist and usually doesn't need medical supplies when meeting my clients. This is just for when I need it." Sab explained to him while getting the medical supplies ready. 

Kidd sat down on the bed while waiting for her to get her stuff done. 

"You're a psychologist, but why are you treating my burns?"

"I studied medicine and qualified to treat minor injuries like this. Or do you want our other doctors to treat you instead?" Sab raised an eyebrow at him, feeling irritated again.

"Nah. I got a Hospital Director to treat me personally. What more could I ask for?" He smirked which just made Sab glare at him in annoyance. 

"Shirt. Take your damn shirt off." She said in a demanding tone, still feeling irritated. 

"What got your panties in a twist?" Kidd is kind of surprised to see her pissed like this. Well, she is usually annoyed at Kidd when they argue all the time, but her tone is not like this. 

"I said take the damn shirt off." Her tone makes her on the verge of losing her patience at Kidd. Sensing that this is not the time to be joking when she's mad, Kidd silently took his shirt off, rendering him topless right in front of her. 

Sab had to calm herself upon seeing a shirtless Kidd in front of her. He just looked like a red-haired Greek demigod, well-sculpted, and looks drop-dead gorgeous. 

Alright, her train of thoughts is not professional at all. Thank goodness that he did not say anything back to her. 

There was an awkward silence between them while Sab is treating his wound. They're fairly close to one another while Sab is applying a soothing ointment to lessen the irritation. While doing so, she can feel his hot breaths which is terribly distracting. Distraction leads her to press the cotton balls harder, making Kidd wince. She mumbled an apology before carefully continuing. 

Kidd remained silent while Sab is treating him. It was kind of awkward and kind of distracting. Feeling her close to him is bothering him. Not in a bad way... But in a way that he can't explain. There's just  _ something _ and he can feel it. He just can't put a word to better explain what it is.

After the treatment, she dismissed him and gave him a soothing ointment to apply twice a day or when he feels an irritation due to the burn. 

As soon as she was done, they were both silent, which is rare for them. Kidd quietly left her clinic, still trying to process what it was that he was feeling when she was close to him. He had an idea but shoved it down at the back of his mind. 

_ Nah, it must be due to the incident. The shitty incident must have bothered me, that's it. _ He thought to himself. 

Stepping out of the clinic and getting into the elevator, Kidd did not notice a pair of eyes following his movements. It was Law's curious eyes. His eyebrow raised in curiosity as to why in the world Kidd just stepped out of Sab's personal medical room. He just watched Kidd hopped onto the elevator with him still puzzled. 

"Why is that man in Sab's medical room just now?" Law can't resist but ask the nurse in the nurse station. 

"Oh, hi Doctor Trafalgar! You mean the hot red-haired man?" 

"Yes, him." 

"The Director brought him. He had a stain all over his shirt. He must have been burned." The nurse guessed. 

Law nodded before walking to Sab's medical room. Inside, he found her re-arranging the medical supplies she used. Surprised to see Law, she raised an eyebrow as if questioning why he's here.

"I saw the man you brought here."

"And?" Sab asked.

"Who is he? You never brought anyone in this room." 

"You make it sound like I did something illegal." She said. "I treated him. He got burned by a hot chocolate drink." 

"That doesn't explain how you knew this man. Clearly, you won't just bring anyone here especially if they're a stranger." 

"Why the heck are you so nosy, Torao?" Sab called him using the nickname Luffia gave to him.

"If you think you can change the subject by using that annoying nickname, then sorry, not happening. Now, spill the beans. I have no time to play word games with you either." 

Sab just sighed at Law's persistence. If he is not their cousin, she would have told him off, but he's a dear sassy cousin of theirs, so she told him how she met Kidd. Of course, she did not include a few embarrassing encounters or conversations they had. She won't give Law any more reason to hold an upper hand against her when it comes to teasing. He'd use all the cards to get back at Sab for annoying him. 

After telling him so, he frowns a bit before nodding and left. 

Sab remained in the room baffled at Law's attitude but shrugged it off. 

When Law was alone in his office, he can't help but smile. Very satisfied with what he discovered. It turns out Sab was the one Killer was talking about during their get-together. The only person who got into Kidd's nerves then insulted him and got away with it.

"Looks like Luffia's hunch is right. Kidd and Sab should hook up." Law said to himself. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

** OMAKE:  **

Garp and the sisters were vacationing on a certain island. The twins are buying drinks while Luffia is taking pictures of the beach from her phone. 

Garp who is wearing his favorite Blue Hawaiian shirt and beach shorts is not too far away from Luffia when he noticed a certain guy looking at his granddaughter. 

GARP:  _ What are you looking at there, young man? _

Random Guy:  _ Oh no one. _

GARP:  _ Really? *Eyes him suspiciously* _

Random Guy: Really. But... She looks beautiful.

GARP:  _ *Eyes twitching* Who is? _

Random Guy: Her. *Points at Luffia*

All hell broke loose. Garp pulled his revolver from his waist and pointed it at the guy. 

GARP:  _ *Gun making clicking noises* Did you just looked at my granddaughter with your shitty lustful eyes? _

Random Guy: G-G-Granddaughter?? *Trembles while looking at the gun*

GARP:  _ Yes. Granddaughter. Now, tell me, how many bullet holes do you want in your body? *Pointing the gun closer to the man's head* _

Ann and Sab: GRAMPS!!! *shouting while running to prevent Garp from committing murder*

GARP:  _ Answer me! How many bullet holes do you want? _

Ann and Sab: *Pulling Garp away from the poor guy*

Random Guy: *Trembled and his legs gave out. He's now sitting on the sand with wet pants*

Luffia: *Approaches the scene and looked at Garp and the Random guy*  _ Why did you pee while still wearing your shorts? (Innocent question) _

Ann and Sab: *face-palmed at Luffia's reaction*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday but I was drunk, lol. So here it is.   
> Also, I teared up a little while writing Luffia and Sab's conversation. I kind of imagine how Luffia's eyes would look and it made me sad a little. 
> 
> The omake is needed... I just have to. :D


	21. News

"Ann! Ann! Wake up! Wake up!" Luffia's been shouting non-stop to wake her eldest sister. 

"Luffia..." Ann groans, half-awake after being constantly shouted at. Who wouldn't be? Luffia's not only shouting at Ann to wake up but all jumping up and down on her bed. Ann wishes Luffia to stop waking her up like this and also wishes for Sab to stop sending their hyperactive sister to wake her up. 

"But you have to see this! You have to! There's a bunch of news!" Luffia's shouting as if there's an emergency that Ann needs to see. This forced Ann to get up while frowning at her sister who is still jumping up and down on the bed. This makes Ann wonder when her bed will last until Luffia breaks it. 

"What is the news?" 

"There's two. Sab said to come downstairs." After saying that, Luffia jumped off of the bed before sprinting to the door, leaving the older woman puzzled. Ann is curious as to what the news is. 

After getting up and washing her face, Ann looked at the clock. It's 8 AM. A very ungodly hour, at least for her. 

Going downstairs, she went to the dining area where she saw Sab and Luffia sitting on their usual seats. Luffia's eating while Sab is sipping her coffee while reading the news. 

"Morning." Ann greeted, prompting Sab to look at her older sister. "I don't appreciate being woken up by a jumping hyperactive Luffia. Please don't tell me she drank coffee again." She said after taking her usual place and placed food on her plate.

"I didn't give her one, she stole from my cup." Sab reasoned out. She was busy cooking when Luffia took a sip of Sab's coffee which seems to be enough to make her too energetic in the morning or twice as energetic.

"So, what is this news about? If it's just random shitty stories the tabloids are publishing, I don't want to hear it." The sisters have had enough of hearing shitty articles about their parents. Some are true, some are just exaggerated but most of them are made up stories with a bunch of ' _according to our sources'._ Yes, as if their sources are anything but credible.

"You're quite right but you might want to take a look at this."

Ann took the newspaper from Sab and looked at the front page. What she saw is a very blurry photo of their dad hugging someone. On the front page, there's a big caption of  _'Gol D. Roger, cheating scandal. Divorce in progress'_

Ann has to squeeze her eyes to make out of who the woman their dad is hugging. Her face is buried into their dad's chest, making it unclear who the woman is. If there's anything they know about the woman, it's the fact that she's a brunette. 

"Wait a minute..." Ann notices the woman's clothes. "Is this...?" 

"That's me!!!" Luffia raised her hand and laughed. "The reporters are so silly. Why would they say dad is cheating? Too stupid." 

The twins smiled at Luffia's comment. In the news, it states about Roger cheating on their mom while partying in Rayleigh's house. They even said that Rayleigh is an accomplice and that everyone should expect the official announcement of their divorce. 

The tabloids went as far as say that Roger is replacing Rouge with a younger woman. After skimming through the report, Ann remained silent before bursting into laughter. 

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe this!" 

"What a way to greet our morning, right?" Sab is chuckling in amusement. This is not the first time that tabloids published articles of their dad cheating on their mom. At first, this made the three of them mad. They can't understand why people have to go through such methods of reporting when there's nothing accurate in it. 

After years of reading these kinds of reports, they slowly got used to it and sometimes will just laugh it off. Although there are times that it still pisses them off, this is the way it is. No matter how angry they will get, there's no way these people will stop publishing ridiculous articles. 

"How did they get this picture?" Ann asked. 

"To be honest, someone took it from afar, zooming in to capture that photo." 

"That's an invasion of privacy. I really don't know when they will stop doing shitty things like these." 

"Maybe we should adhere to this as a warning. We're no longer children. We can't hide forever." Sab's tone is calm, but her words are heavy. Luffia stopped eating to look at Sab and then to Ann. 

Amongst the three, it was Ann who is keen on keeping their identities a secret. It's not like Sab and Luffia loved to be in a spotlight, they've enjoyed the luxury of being away from it for years and as much as possible, they would like to keep it that way, but that may be impossible. It won't be long before their true identities will be exposed. Someone may start digging into their records or get proof of who they are. They'd rather come out to the public themselves than be exposed without their permission and not by their choice. 

"I know. I've been thinking about that too. We all have stabilized our careers and maybe we should start preparing to formally change our names to Gol D." 

Luffia's been blinking for several seconds at Ann before smiling. It's an improvement that Ann is not terribly opposed to the idea at all. 

"You know, I saw a lot of tweets about theories on Gol D. Roger's kids on Twitter. They're hilarious. They even edited Dad and mom's faces." 

"Luffia. please don't tell me you've been re-tweeting memes again?" Sab can't help but raise an eyebrow. 

In this modern era, it's common for companies to have their own official social media accounts. Even the hospital has one. For them, they are not managing the social media accounts of their companies, they have the PR department for that. Luffia doesn't manage SHI's official social media account, that's Nami's job, thankfully. Had it been handled by Luffia, Straw Hats Incorporated's feed will look like a meme sharing platform. 

Since she's not allowed to handle SHI's account, she created her own and got verified on both Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. What she shares are mostly memes and funny videos. 

"But it's funny. I just saw it." She shrugged. "Oh, I also saw crappy news about Marco." 

"What news was it?" Ann is curious. She doesn't have a social media account, so she does not know what kind of shitty things they are saying about Marco. The occasional browse in sites and TV news is what Ann usually does. Sab's more into reading newspapers. 

"Wait, let me find it." Luffia scrolled frantically on her mobile phone, looking for that article. "Aha! Here it is!" She passed the phone to Ann. 

Sab stood up from her seat to also read the article with Ann. As soon as they saw the caption, they know that it's a crappy article indeed. 

They are reporting about Marco dating a certain actress and there are reports that she's pregnant. The news made Ann frown a little. Especially when that actress was being cryptic on her posts. It is as if she's hinting that the news is true.

"You know that's not the first time someone tried to use Marco's status, right?" Sab said to Ann, making her understand that the news may not be true at all. 

"The woman walked in one of the fashion events Papagg hosted. Marco was there, I think? so they said that they hooked up at that time." Luffia said to her sisters. 

"How did you know that?" 

"I did a research." This baffled the twins. Luffia and word  _research_ is not a good combination. Let it be known that Luffia doesn't have the patience to go through lengthy research about something... Well, unless it was interesting for her, she might be able to do it. 

"Wait, give it to me, I follow Marco on Instagram and Twitter. Let me check if there's a response." Luffia took back her phone and fiddled on it, seriously scrolling and clicking on something. "Aha! There it is!" She showed Marco's official Twitter account and true, there's an official response. 

" _With the news that was published, I feel I have to address this personally. I am not dating Ms. Charlotte Angel and we never dated. I hope for the best that the false reports will cease. Thank you."_

Reading the response, Ann felt happy. It's not like she believed in those silly reports anyway, it's just that seeing Marco personally responding and clarifying the issue makes her feel better and secured. Any hidden doubts are all gone. 

"Ann..." Sab called out. "I know you and Marco are just starting and the situation I am thinking of maybe far off in the future, but you have to think of how to approach a situation like this."

"What do you mean?" 

"What I am saying is, sooner or later, someone from the media will know that you guys are dating. This will inevitably let your relationship become public knowledge." 

Ann fell silent, thinking of what Sab just brought up. She did not forget that Marco is a celebrity and never did she forget that their relationship might be leaked to the tabloids despite them being careful of being seen. 

"That's what I am afraid of." 

"You might want to bring it up to Marco one of these days. I am sure he will think of something to keep your relationship become public. Unlike him, you're not used to the life of a celebrity." 

"I am not afraid for myself." She admitted. "I am more afraid that if our relationship gets into public knowledge, it might damage Marco's reputation. You know how these crazy tabloids are. What if they think that I am not enough for Marco? What if they start attacking him and say mean things about him because of me? I don't want to besmirch his reputation and his family's." 

Sab can't help but smile at her twin sister. Ann is selfless, but sometimes, she is just not confident of herself. 

"That's stupid. Marco likes you and that's what matters. If other people don't like your relationship, Marco's not dumb to let it bother him anyway." Luffia voiced out her opinion. "Besides, you're great!" 

"Luffia's right. You will not be damaging his reputation. Other people can just fuck off." 

Getting support from her sisters is enough for Ann to smile. She may still have doubts about the future, but as long as her sisters are by her side, Ann believes she can get through anything.

"AH!" Luffia's shout broke the serious atmosphere of the conversation. "I forgot." 

"What did you forget?" Ann asks. 

"If your relationship gets published, Dad will know. That might be a problem." 

Ann almost forgot about that. She has to find a way how to tell her dad about Marco. It would be bad if Roger finds out through tabloids that his precious daughter is dating. Headlines of the news might be something about Roger committing murder. 

"You have to tell him before he kills Marco." 

"Luffia! Stop jinxing!"

"Shishishi! Oh, Grandpa too! Can a person die twice?" 

"LUFFIA!"

===XXX===XXX===XXX=== 

Marco woke up at 6 AM, as usual, to work out and get ready to work. He likes to wake up early in the morning to run around the area. Although that might not be the case today because as soon as he opens his phone, he's surprised to see a lot of messages from Izou, Thatch, his other siblings, and even from PR director, Whitey Bay. 

Since there are a lot of messages, Marco decided to read it while drinking coffee. As soon as he was done making coffee for himself, he starts reading the messages starting from Izou's. 

It was a message that tells him to read the news about him dating. 

The first thing Marco thought was Ann. Did their relationship got leaked to the tabloids? How is that even possible? Marco is being extra careful when they go out, ensuring that no one is following him at all. 

As soon as he opened the link that Izou sent, Marco instantly groaned. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he prepares himself for the headache that he's about to read. The headline itself is a dead giveaway of what the news is all about. 

He's right though. Everything written in the article is nothing but bullshit. In normal circumstances, he would just laugh it off and let Whitey Bay handle the media herself, but this time is different. He's more worried about Ann seeing the news itself. 

He's worried about what she will think about this piece of news. He closed the article he was reading and decided to look at other messages. 

Thatch spammed his inbox with a lot of questions. It's just him ranting about why Marco did not tell them that he's dating someone, or that he's going to be a father... It just adds to Marco's headache. Instead of replying to every single question Thatch sent, Marco sent a very simple:  _I am not dating her._

Other messages he received is from the group chat with all his siblings. 200+ messages. How is Marco supposed to read all through that? There's no way he will. 

Lastly, with Whitey Bay's message, she said:

" _The news is fishy and I know your taste is better than that woman. Just tell me how you want to handle it._ " 

Marco started typing a reply to her stating: " _I will handle it myself. Thanks._ "

After sending that reply, Marco immediately opened his official Twitter account. He's never fond of using social media. He's just required to create an account for himself as part of promotions. His Instagram is mostly about company activities or family gatherings. He doesn't post anything about his past relationships at all. 

After sending his personal response via his account, he placed his phone down and finished his coffee. This is not the first time that this issue happened, but seriously, how many times has this been? Far too many times that he lost count. 

Looking at the clock, it's still very early for him to call Ann. As much as possible, he does not want to bother her sleep schedule only for something like this. So, he decided to call her before lunch. 

As soon as Marco arrived in the office building, he saw a lot of reporters camping in front of the main entrance, the same with the back entrance, which leaves Marco no choice but to face them. 

The security personnel in the office building are trying their best to contain the persistence of the reporters. 

Marco sighed again. After sending that clear message, they still don't get it?

Without a choice, he decided to face the reports and told them: "If all of you are going to ask the same question, please let this be my answer, to you. I've never dated her at all. So any claims in the reports are not true. I would have thought that what I sent in my social media account is enough, apparently not, yoi." He said sarcastically. 

The reporters were shocked to see Marco frowning at them. Before they could react, Marco walked inside the building which left them stupefied at the entrance. 

Marco is always nice when it comes to interviews despite it being an impromptu. He is always calm and accomodating even when the questions are quite intrusive. All questions are answered eloquently or rather, he always has a way to divert the topic without snapping at the reporters. 

But right now, this is the first time they heard Marco snapped at them like this. He must have been so pissed at the news. Whatever he read in the articles, something must have triggered for him to be this mad. 

Walking towards the elevator, no employees dared to get in his way or greet him good morning. They just slightly bowed at him. 

"Marco!" A familiar voice called out to him making Marco stop for a bit to see Izou walking towards him. "I approved of how you handled those reporters. " she said before walking beside Marco towards the elevator. 

"They are getting out of hand, yoi."

"Hey, wait for me!" Another familiar voice shouted at the two of them. As they turn around, they saw Thatch running towards them. "Hey, Marco! Saw what you did there, buddy! Didn't think you would  _snap_ like that. You should have seen those reporters' faces. They didn't know what hit them!" Thatch ranted while wrapping his right arm over Marco's shoulder. He's too lively for Marco's mood right now. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" 

"They've been abusing their capabilities to say whatever they want. People need to stop using me as a money bag for their articles, yoi." Marco is aware that the tabloids are using his fame to get the attention of the readers. When one of the most eligible and richest bachelors in town is in the news, people will be interested, especially women. Adding another celebrity name in the equation and they'd get more readers. The more, the better. 

"Charlotte Angel. Is she one of Big Mom's children?" Thatch curiously asked when they were inside the elevator. There's just the three of them, so talking inside is not a problem at all. 

"Yes. I can't remember how many times she asked Pops to arrange Marco to marry one of her daughters. Something about alliance and whatnot." Izou shook her head in disbelief and disgust. Not that she has anything against Big Mom's children, it's just that she never likes the idea of having anyone from Big Mom's side to get into their family. It feels as if they have a spy in their midst. 

"I never even interacted with her. How come they concluded that we dated when we just happen to be at the same place at the same time?" 

"Maybe it's time for you to date. That way, you can just tell the reporters that you are dating someone and they'd leave you alone." The suggestion that came from Thatch just made Marco sigh. Not because he is exasperated at his siblings insisting he should start dating, but rather, it just made him worry about Ann. He has not called her yet to explain the whole situation. So, bringing up the idea of publicly announcing their relationship is not a good idea. Their families are not even aware of their relationship, except Sab and Luffia. 

"You should stop being married to work. Pops told you several times to take a vacation for a few days, you just never listen. Maybe it's time for you to unwind and maybe meet someone along the way." Izou's trying to convince Marco, and it is not a bad proposition - minus the latter part as he doesn't need to meet anyone else when he's dating Ann. 

"I'll think about it, yoi." He said. 

For the next few hours, Marco kept himself busy with work. When it was 10 AM, he figured it's okay to call Ann now. She'd definitely awake at this time and probably in her office. 

Deciding to take a break, he immediately dialed her number which was pick up after a few rings. 

"Marco. Hi!" Her voice is very cheerful, making Marco smile. It soothes to hear her voice again - even though that sounds cheesy. 

"Hey, Ann. You're not busy, are you, yoi?" 

"Me? Of course not! Why?" 

"I'd like to meet up, but I figured that would be too risky given the situation, so, I'll just have to say this over the phone." He started, hoping to get a few questions on his way, but its silence is what he received. "Ann?" He called out.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" 

"What? No! Why would you think that?" 

"Oh, I thought you will. Your tone is kind of scary." 

It must be about Marco's current mood. 

"Ann, no. I am not breaking up with you, yoi. I am not that stupid to do that."

"Good, because you won't get rid of me that easily." The two of them can't help but chuckle. At least the tension has subsided.

"Anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is the false reports going around Grandline right now." 

"You mean, the reports about you dating an actress-model who is reportedly pregnant with your child?" 

"You've read it?" 

"Yes. Luffia woke me up, jumping up and down on my bed just so I can see the news. I wish she would stop stealing Sab's coffee." Ann sounds annoyed at the memory of a hyperactive Luffia so early in the morning. This makes Marco smile, but there's more time to talk about stuff like that. They have a pressing matter to talk about. 

"I wanted you to know that it's not real and everything they reported are fake, yoi." 

"You don't have to worry about me believing the shitty reports they published. And Luffia showed me your response to the news." After hearing those words, Marco can finally breathe in relief. 

"I am glad it did not bother you." 

"Don't worry, the news did not, but there's something that's bothering me and I feel like I should bring it up to you personally." Her tone changed a bit, she sounds hesitant and doubtful. 

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Marco jokes, throwing the same line she did a few moments ago. She snorted and laughed a little before answering.

"I am not stupid enough to do that. But as I was saying, there are a few things we need to talk about personally. It's not urgent, okay? It's isn't a big deal if we postpone it until we can talk in person." 

"Alright. There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you as well. Since both of us will have a lot of discussion with each other, I wonder if it's possible to go out of town for a few days, yoi?" Marco's been thinking of getting that offered vacation. If he's going to take vacation leave, he might as well have someone to accompany him. 

"I'd love to! When? Where?" She sounds excited, which is a good thing. 

"Hmm, when will you be available? I was thinking of 4 or 5 days of a vacation somewhere. Any place that is away from reporters." 

"I have a great place in mind. I'll ask Luffia if she can lend us Sunny Islands for a few days and will let you know." 

"No problem. I'll talk to you later, bye, yoi. Take care." 

"You too, bye!" 

The phone call ended with Marco smiling. He's in a better mood now.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Looking at the headline in the newspaper, Rouge can't help but sigh. She would have thought that people will stop their baseless accusations about her husband cheating. 

Their reports are ridiculous. One of the reports before was about Roger dumping Rouge for Shakky. They are just making up things. 

When Roger saw the news, he frowned at it, not amused at what he's seeing. 

"How the fuck did they get this picture?" He asked his wife while they are eating breakfast. Gone is the usual goofy face and was replaced by a frowning one. He does not like what he's seeing. 

Roger does not usually curse in front of his wife, this is something he rarely does and when he does, it means he is really pissed off. 

"Honey. you have to stay calm. This situation is out of our control." 

"It is but I can't help but feel mad. What if they have identified Luffia in this picture? Wouldn't that have exposed her identity? And it will inevitably expose Ann and Sab's too!" He said in an angry tone. Naturally, if that happened, tabloids will have a feast that someone of Luffia's standing was labeled as Roger's mistress. The false and exaggerated reports will be all over Grandline. 

If they remained silent, they will continuously attack Luffia and if they said that she is their daughter, that would expose their true identities. It will be a fiasco none have seen before. It will be a fucking mess. 

"Let's be thankful that it did not happen. Roger, our daughters are adults. Sooner or later, they will have to leave their anonymous identities. What we can do is prepare them for it." 

Roger nodded, trying not to be mad and reckless again. Aside from the fiasco of what being a public figure will bring, Roger is more afraid of what his enemies lurking the shadows will do to his daughters. It's enough that one kidnapping incident happened when Luffia was just a child. He will never forgive himself for endangering his daughter and neither will he do the same to whoever dared to harm them. 

He will do everything he can to protect them and if that means he must be brutal, he will be happy to do so. For his family, he will resort to killing anyone. 

Later that morning, when Rouge and Roger arrived in Oro Jackson building, they were bombarded with reporters camping in front of the entrance. They walked side by side, holding hands. 

"Roger! Rouge! What can you say about the reports of divorce? And who is the woman in the picture?" 

"Is it true that she is your mistress?"

"How will your assets be divided when you divorce?" 

So many questions were thrown at them all at once, making the couple irritated. They stopped in front of the entrance to face the reporters. 

"The woman in the picture is our youngest child. Take your fake reports off because they are nonsense." Rouge stated before dragging Roger inside before he will curse the reporters. Good thing he did not resist at all. Rouge does not want to perform a tug of war in front of the reporters or to become a shield should Roger go on a rampage and kick all of them our - literally. 

After the statement, there were reports published again.  _Roger and Rouge's youngest child - revealed._ That was the caption. 

For more than two decades, the couple kept quiet about the identities and gender of their children. No matter how many times the reporters asked them or their close friends, no one revealed the gender or names at all. The identities of their children were kept a secret. 

Only today, the reporters managed to get a piece of information. The youngest child is a woman - a daughter. They found another piece of information to use when there's a chance to interview the couple, but that's not likely to happen anytime soon, especially when Roger and Rouge released a statement online via their official social media accounts that they were not happy with the reports at all and no interviews will be provided until further notice. 

Suffice to say, they canceled all their TV show appearances, much to the dismay of media and entertainment companies. They have no right to demand anything from the two for canceling their appearances as those were not paid at all. If the two were paid to appear on TV, they've asked the companies to donate them to charity instead. 

Another lesson learned - do not piss Roger off. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**OMAKE:**

**Roger having a nightmare.**

**ANN:** _Dad, I am married._

**ROGER:** _Uh, ah, w-w-what? M-married? WHY?!_

**ANN:** _We love each other that's why we got married._

**ROGER:** * _On the verge of fainting* Who is the fucker who dared?!_

**SAB:** _Dad, I am engaged._

**ROGER:** _*On the verge of tears, trembling from anger and mixed emotions* No. No. NO! WHY?! Get that motherfucker here so I will rip him to pieces!_

**SAB:** _I love him and he loves me. We will be married soon._

**ROGER:** _*Looking for Luffia to make sure she will not be saying the same shit he is hearing* Where's Luffia? Where is my dear Luffia?!_

**SAB:** _*Gives a letter to Roger to read*_

**The Letter:** _Hi Daddy! Luffia here! I eloped! Isn't that great? I'll be with him for quite some time. This will be our 1st honeymoon! We will have 2nd and probably 3rd. Bye-bye! Love, Luffia._

**ROGER: *** _Ripped the letter from his hands and fainted*_

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We are halfway through the story. Probably 40-45%?? Anyways, let me know what you think! If you have any ideas of Omakes, please let me know! I am welcome to ideas and I might add them. 


	22. Overheard

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Sab was walking in the hallway when she heard a couple of nurses whispering to each other. This is normal and it's not like Sab is a strict kind of boss. As long as her employees are doing what is required of them, she doesn't mind seeing them being relaxed and bond once in a while. She would have walked past the nurse station when she heard her name being mentioned. 

"Did you know, I saw a red-haired guy walked out of the Director's personal medical room. Let me tell you, he is  _ so _ freaking hot. I didn't think the Director will bring someone personally in there. Well, I can't blame her. I would have done the same thing!" One female nurse squealed in delight as if the reimagining the images in her head. No doubt, her eyes are shining brightly upon remembering the hot guy she saw. 

This made Sab raised an eyebrow. Making her presence known should have been her next action, but she decided to stand where she is, near the wall where the nurses can't see her. 

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am sure! The nurses in the top floor saw it as well!" The female nurse sounds sure and certain. She must have been on duty when Sab brought Kidd directly to the hospital. 

"Why would the Director bring a guy over here?" One of the other nurses asked, curious about what the other was talking about. 

"For all we know, they could be dating." Sab almost choked on her saliva upon hearing this. She can't believe it. One time - just once, she brought a guy personally in her medical room, and they are concluding that they are dating. Unbelievable. 

"Hmm? What was that about Sab bringing a guy over?" From where she's standing, Sab heard Koala asks the nurse. She almost forgot that her best friend is supposed to be stopping by in the hospital. "Tell me, is it a tall, well-toned, and a handsome red-haired guy?" Sab almost facepalmed at the description.

"Yes, him! Do you know him, Miss Koala?" One nurse is too eager to get some juicy details. 

"Yes. His name is Kidd Eustass - "

"Kidd Eustass?!! As in Kidd  _ freaking  _ Eustass?!" A male nurse shouted in shock surprising the women who were gossiping. 

"Do you know him?" 

"Of course I know him! He's one of the best Motorbike racers in history! I can't believe he's the Director's boyfriend. Wow, do you think I can ask the Director to get me his autograph?" 

"Ahem!" Sab coughed while walking to where the gossipers are. The nurses paled upon seeing their boss raising an eyebrow at them. All of them greeted her before going back to whatever they were doing as if their earlier conversation never happened. 

Sab then looked at Koala who is smiling sheepishly at her. She knows that smile. It's a smile of someone smug as if she gained an upper hand or have gained something to tease Sab about. 

"I heard you brought Kidd here." Koala said, still smiling as wide as she could making Sab irritated. 

"Ah! Director! It may be shameless of me to do this, but could you ask your boyfriend to give me his autograph?" The male nurse bowed at Sab, pleading. 

"He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend." 

The male nurse was taken aback by Sab's tone which he finds scary. He stepped back bowing as an apology. 

Sighing, Sab told them to get back to work before dragging Koala with her into her office. While walking, she can hear Koala humming happily. 

"The word boyfriend has a nice ring to it." Koala said as soon as the door was shut down. Sab can only glare at her best friend. 

"Please, stop." 

"Why not? Everyone is not blind, he's a good catch. By the way, I did a quick research about him, apparently, he's a famous guy in Motorbike racing events."

"Just no, okay? Just no. Also, I'm not interested in whatever you found out about him. Keep the details all to yourself, thank you very much." 

"Wow, someone is snappy today. Would it hurt you to just listen to me?" 

"Listen to you ranting about stuff I don't want to know? Nope! Not happening!" Sab smiled sarcastically making Koala exasperated. 

"You're so stubborn. Why do you hate him so much? You know what they say, the more you hate, the more you love." 

"Koala, I could list down a lot of things I hate about that guy. He's annoying, arrogant, and barbaric." 

"Let me remind you that you personally brought and treated the annoying, arrogant, and barbaric guy you are talking about." 

This made Sab speechless for a bit. 

"He's hurt and I was at the scene." 

"What scene?" Koala's reporter's instincts are kicking in. This is why Sab doesn't want to mention  _ that _ scene. It will just make Koala tease her more. 

"Nothing." 

"Come on, Sab. What scene are we talking about here?" 

_ Ring... Ring... _ Sab had never felt thankful for the interruption of the telephone ringing. Thank goodness, she avoided being questioned by Koala. 

"Hello. Sab speaking." 

"Sab-girl! How are you?" 

"Iva! How's it going?" Sab reminded herself to treat Iva one of these days for being a blessing. 

"It's been a long time since you stopped by in our shop. What's going on with you three? This hurts my feelings." Just hearing her tone, Sab knows that Iva is pouting. 

Iva's a family friend of theirs, one of the few people who know the sisters' identities. She works with Monkey D. Dragon - the estranged son of their grandfather. Technically, Dragon is their uncle, but he is rarely present in family gatherings. Besides, he's a very mysterious person. 

Even if their gramps won't tell them about it, the sisters know that Dragon is someone who works underground - meaning, he's a vigilante, and oddly enough, she and Koala are somewhat part of his group. They're not dealing with something illegal here - okay, maybe they are. But, what they're doing is getting rid of the illegal activities that the mafia groups are conducting around Grandline. 

Sab is not a highly active member of the group, but she helps whenever she can. 

"Which shop are we talking about?" Iva owns a lot of  _ shops _ . There's a Karate Dojo, a tea house, a strip club, and the infamous gay bar. 

"Any of my shops! Hmph! This is why Luffia-girl is my favorite. She never forgets this beautiful me." 

"First, Luffia is  _ everyone's favorite. _ " Sab is not saying this with a bitter tone, but rather it is as if she's stating a fact, which she is. "Second, I'll drop by one of these days. I'll bring Koala with me." 

"I'll hold you to that promise, you hear me?!" 

"Yes, yes." After agreeing on Iva, Sab dropped the call. 

"Please don't tell me she is asking you to be a waitress in their club." As soon as the call ended, Koala commented. 

Iva often asks Sab to be a stand-in waitress whenever she can. When she was in college, she sometimes does part-time jobs in one of her shops to earn a little bit of money. Even Ann and Luffia have done the same thing. Contrary to anyone's beliefs, they don't always ask their parents for money. 

True, they gave the three of them allowances, but outside of what they're providing, the sisters never asked for more. Besides, the twins availed scholarships, so that means the money that is supposed to be for their tuition fees were never spent. 

That did not stop them from doing part-times when they can. Good to experience different kinds of jobs when they can. 

"No, she did not. She just asked when will I have time to visit her, that's all." 

"Alright. Since that's settled, why don't we go back to our original topic." 

Sab figured Koala won't let her go until she spills the tea.

"You know what, I think I need a coffee before my meeting. So, why don't we cancel our lunch date today?" Sab said while getting her wallet and cell phone and started walking fast towards the door. 

"Ah!" A surprised shout came from Koala's mouth when she saw Sab escaping. Before she could react, Sab slammed the door shut and bolted out of her office. "Sab!" Koala ran after her but as soon as she was out of Sab's office, the doctor is nowhere to be found. "Damn it! I'll get her for this!" She muttered to herself before deciding to leave while promising that she will hunt Sab's ass. 

Sab was hiding in her medical room, sitting there while praying that Koala is gone. After 15 minutes, she deemed it safe enough to get out. 

Since she has her wallet and phone, she might as well get coffee. Before walking towards the elevator, she remembered that day she met the barbarian. What she was carrying at that time was the same thing she does right now and no pockets. 

Carrying coffee while struggling to hold her wallet and phone is not a good idea, so she decided to get her pouch instead. If there's anything good she learned from him is that it's always good to carry a small bag or pouch where you can stuff your cellphone and wallet while carrying coffee. What she's hoping for now is not to see him again.

As the ambiance of the coffee shop is good for Sab's stressed mind, she decided to stay in the shop to enjoy her coffee. Regret instantly overtook that decision as soon as she saw the man she was praying not to see. The conversation she overheard earlier is still fresh in her mind, making her fume for some reason she can't even understand. 

"Ah~ If it isn't my  _ favorite _ Doctor. What's up?" She can see how he emphasized the word 'favorite' while smirking smugly as if the word itself is more of a way to annoy her than to praise her. 

"The ceiling." She answered. 

"The what?" 

"You asked  _ what's up _ , right? What was it above you? Isn't it the ceiling?" She smiled sweetly at him, very satisfied with the results of her answer. Judging from the annoyed look on his face, she scored a good one this time.

"Sassy witch as always, huh."

"Anyone would be especially seeing your ugly mug."

"That's the first time someone called me ugly. I looked in front of the mirror, I don't look ugly  _ at all. _ " He flexed her with a seductive smile making Sab's heart went a little bit crazy.  _ Just a little bit and only for a few seconds! _ Nothing more!

"Try having your eyes checked. I am pretty sure there's something wrong with it. While you're at it, have your brains checked too. Maybe what they'll find is a brain full of arrogance." 

"The doctor I've consulted would beg to differ. She agreed with me.  _ Too much _ actually." And he smirked meaningfully again making Sab's face distort in the image of him hooking up with his Doctor. 

"Hahaha! You should've seen your face. You just thought I hooked up with my Doctor, didn't you?" 

Sab glared at him. He's so annoying. 

"Why don't you go and get your coffee so you can get out of here." 

"Nah. Too much trouble. I'll just have this." Without asking for her permission, he took her coffee cup, sat in front of Sab while sipping on the coffee she bought. 

She remained sitting there, gaping in shock while looking at the man who had the audacity to steal her coffee right in front of her! 

"Free coffee tastes good. Hmm..." He moaned while sipping on her coffee making her irritated. Without restraint, she kicked his leg under the table, making him splutter while drinking coffee. 

"Why you - " 

"Serves you right! Give it back here!" She took back her coffee and drank as soon as she had it while glaring at Kidd - as if to tell him that the coffee is hers. Kidd just shrugged. "Why are you here anyway?" 

"To buy coffee, what else? What do you think will I buy here? Washing machine?" 

It feels like his word game is improving because he almost copied Sab's way of answering. 

"Then go get yours!" Sab placed her coffee cup on the table, almost slamming it. 

"Nah. This one is better." Kidd took the coffee again and sipped on it. Sab can only sigh, tired of arguing with this man. 

"I hate you." 

"Don't worry, the feeling's the same." He said before calling the waitress who was so eager to pay attention to Kidd. 

Sab is not blind. The moment he stepped inside, the waitresses' eyes were all over him. She can mentally visualize their lustful eyes, making her exasperated. And for some reason, they are glaring at Sab. 

"Two grilled chicken panini." He said before turning his attention to Sab who is not busy with fiddling on her phone. "How's the old man and his grandchild?" Kidd's tone changed a little bit as if its time to have a decent conversation without the two of them trying to annoy each other. 

"The child is doing well and will be discharged soon. Same with his grandfather." 

There was a heavy silence following that last sentence as if they are lost on what to talk about. It's just that it's natural for them to continuously argue about a lot of things but can't talk about simple serious and decent topics. 

Kidd remained sitting there, still sipping on Sab's coffee as if it was his. 

"You're really enjoying my coffee, aren't you?" 

"Hmm. Tastes good." He smirks. At this time, it is pointless for Sab to argue. She doesn't have enough energy to argue with him. "Hey, I need your autograph."

"Hoh~~  _ Someone's  _ admiring me." The big smile on his face is annoying. 

"Not for me, idiot!" She hissed. "There's a male nurse who is a fan of yours and wanted your autograph. I am just getting it for him." 

Hearing her words, Kidd can't help but frown. For her to go through asking him for a male nurse doesn't sit right in Kidd's books. He frowns at her. 

"Special, isn't he? For the hospital director to do his bidding." There's a little bit of sarcasm in his voice that Sab failed to detect. 

"He was bowing because he's a fan of yours." She answered before taking out a pen and paper. "Here. Sign it." 

"That's not how you are asking someone for a favor." Kidd said. 

"Whatever. Just sign it." 

"Are you sure it's not for yourself?" 

Sab glared again then demanded. "Sign the damn thing now." 

Kidd only smirked before signing the paper and giving it back to her. 

"I can sign another paper for you if you'd like. The offer still stands." Said Kidd while smirking boastfully at her. 

Sab can't take it any more of his arrogance so she threw the pen at him which he skillfully caught then laughed. 

Around this time, Kidd's orders arrived. Sab is surprised that the other sandwich was placed in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at Kidd who did not pay attention to her and was busy eating. He did not say anything at all. Shrugging, she decided to eat the sandwich in silence. Free food is free food. She will not decline it even if the man who bought it for her is this annoying red-haired adonis.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

It's been almost two weeks since the breakup. Zoro still feels a little bit guilty whenever he thinks about it, but it's not as worse as the first few days. 

He and Tashigi are still communicating via text messages, albeit it is rare these days. These days, Zoro is trying to catch up with the pending work he missed. Nami's been on their asses all day long, making sure that he and Luffia won't go off somewhere again, which they still do, given a chance. 

"Zoro! Zoro! We're going to have a meeting at Whitebeard's!" Luffia slammed the door open while shouting. 

"Why are you shouting? I am not deaf." 

"But we can meet Marco!" 

"That doesn't mean you have to shout. When is the meeting?" Zoro asks. 

"Tomorrow. It's about the sponsorship for the Motorsports event, so the committee will also be there." 

Zoro nodded. Just as he was about to reply, he noticed that Luffia's carrying red flowers. 

"Why do you have flowers?" He asks. 

"Oh, this! The security guard said someone asked them to give it to me. I don't know who, though." She shrugged while looking at the flowers. 

This made Zoro frown. This is not the first time that Luffia received gifts from admirers. Even before, Zoro knows that it bothers him, he just never paid attention to the discomfort he felt when seeing Luffia receiving gifts from admirers. But right now, he knows why that is so. 

It's jealousy. It's a foreign feeling for Zoro as he is never an overly jealous type of person. Remembering his relationship with Tashigi before, it made him realize that he had never been jealous. That kind of sucks to realize, but it is true. He was never jealous of how she spends more time with work rather than with him and neither did he felt jealous of her co-workers. 

Funny how things change. With just a simple flower that Luffia's holding, he can feel the discomfort deep in him just by looking at the poor object. If glared can kill, the roses would have been long torn to pieces with how Zoro is glaring at it as if it's the most hideous thing on Earth. 

"You should stop receiving gifts from anonymous people. Get rid of that." Luffia's a little surprised hearing Zoro's tone. It was an annoyed tone - a tone that doesn't take no for an answer. 

Even Zoro is surprised by how his tone changed. 

"But Zoro! It looks nice!" 

"If you want flowers, I'll buy you a lot. Just get rid of that."

"Okay~" Luffia shrugged. It's not like she can eat these flowers anyway. Although throwing them away will be a waste. "I'll just give them to Nami." She said before bolting out of the office room to go where Nami's office is. 

As soon as Luffia arrived in Nami's office, she finds her working on her laptop, typing something. When she saw who stepped inside without knocking, Nami's not surprised to see Luffia. She's the only one who doesn't ever knock on the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Nami asks. 

"Here!" Luffia offered the flowers to Nami who was raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Why are you giving me flowers?" Nami asks while getting the said flowers to place it in the vase. 

"Zoro doesn't like it." 

This made Nami curious. Zoro may not be fond of flowers - being a macho guy and whatnot - but this still doesn't explain why he doesn't like it as what Luffia said. 

"Did you buy this for him?" This is not impossible given how Luffia's eccentric and spontaneous. Nami guesses that Luffia bought it for Zoro, but if she bought it for him, why did he reject it? As far as Nami knows Zoro, he never refuses Luffia's gifts, especially things like this, unless she wants to buy him a crocodile. 

"I didn't buy that for him. Some random guy asks the security guard to give it to me, but Zoro said that I shouldn't be accepting gifts from strangers. So, here. Wouldn't it be a waste to just throw it away? Might as well give it to you." Luffia explained to Nami, thinking that Zoro's just concerned about her. 

Hearing her explanation, Nami smirks a little. 

"Really? That's surprising." 

"What's surprising?" Luffia tilted her head to the side while looking at Nami putting the flowers in a vase. She can't think of anything surprising.

"How did he tell you that he doesn't like it?" Nami asks, ignoring Luffia's curious question. 

"He said to get rid of the flowers and he'll just buy me a lot." She answered while smiling widely. Just thinking of receiving flowers from Zoro makes her happy. 

"Oh." Nami was stumped upon hearing what Luffia said and remained silent until Luffia decided to leave to bother Franky and Usopp. 

As soon as she's gone, Nami walked out of her office to confront a certain green-haired man. Thankfully, he wasn't dragged by Luffia to follow her around. He's being responsible once and for all. 

"What?" Zoro raises an eyebrow at Nami who looks a little serious. 

"I know you just want to get rid of the flowers, but offering to buy Luffia flowers is not something you should be doing. It's not right. Think of how it will look to others and what it meant." Nami's not blind. She knows that Luffia has certain feelings for Zoro despite her trying to hide it. The Straw Hats knows that she's in love with Zoro. Only Zoro doesn't notice it. 

"I know what giving her flowers meant. I am not stupid Nami." He answered. 

"If you know what it meant, then why do it? I don't want to remind you, but you are committed to Tashigi. She's your - "

"We broke up." 

"She's - uh what?" Nami is not sure if she is hearing it right. 

"We broke up. Almost two weeks ago when I took a leave from work." 

Zoro did not mention it to anyone else, not even to Luffia. The only one who knows is his adoptive brother. It's not in his nature to publicly announced something that is happening in his personal life unless someone asks him about it or if the situation calls for it.

"Huh..." Nami muttered, trying to process the news. "Luffia's not a rebound to you, is she?" Her question is a bit too intrusive but she must ask this vital question. Luffia's like a little sister to her - no matter how annoying she is and no matter how many times Nami wants to killer her, she still values Luffia. 

"She is never a rebound and never will be." 

"Does she knows about the breakup?"

"No. I haven't told her about it." 

"Why not?" Nami presses. "You're not trying to be vague about this, are you?" 

"I am not. I just - " Zoro pauses for a second.

"You're just what?" 

"I don't know how to tell Luffia that Tashigi and I broke up because I am in love with her! I just don't know how to tell her without her being guilty." 

There was a heavy silence in the room. Nami is just standing there, not moving at all. 

"Took you long enough to realize you're in love with Luffia." Nami can't help but smile. She is a bit sorry for finding out that Zoro and Tashigi broke up. This may be her being biased, but she's happy that Zoro finally realized his feelings for Luffia. The unrequited love she had for years will finally be returned. Zoro has a lot of catching up to do and making it up to her. 

"We broke up in good terms, as good as a breakup can be. But Tashigi knows."

"I'm sorry." Nami said. 

"She knows it is for the best. We can't stay in a relationship half-heartedly." Remembering that night, it made Zoro sad again. 

"You are not doing this half-heartedly with Luffia, right? You know we will never forgive you if you hurt her in any way!" 

"As if you have to worry about that. I'll kill myself first if I do that."

Unbeknownst to them, Luffia was standing outside of Zoro's office, hearing the conversation from the start. 

When she left Nami's office, she thought of going to Franky's area. Right before getting into the elevator, she decided to invite Zoro in and that's when she saw Nami walking inside Zoro's office. As soon as she arrived in the slightly opened door, she overheard their conversation, at least most of it. 

To say that she was shocked is an understatement. There is budding happiness from hearing the words coming directly from Zoro. She can't explain how happy she was but at the same time, she feels that she shouldn't be too happy about it. 

There was someone who was hurt because of her. No matter what Zoro does, it won't still take away the guilt that she has. 

Now, the question is, how is she supposed to handle this knowledge? Stepping away from Zoro's office, Luffia decided that she needs some time to be left alone. 

The only place she can think of is her ship. Sneaking away, she walked from the office building to the docks where her ship - Sunny Go is. 

Sitting on its figurehead, her eyes remained focused on the amazing view in front of her. The blue ocean is calm, soothing - yet her mind is not. She's really happy that Zoro is in love with her, but the idea of Tashigi being hurt because of it is knawing in her heart. 

She never wanted anyone to get hurt because of her. This is the last thing she wanted. 

Sighing, she decided to lay down on the figurehead, staring at the blue sky while her mind is in a mess. 

Luffia remained there for a long time - she does not know how long. It must be a few hours as the blue sky turned into different hues as if to signal the dawn is approaching near. 

Another sigh left her mouth. 

"That's quite a deep sigh, don't you think?" 

Startled by the familiar voice, Luffia abruptly stood up from lying on the figurehead to look at the newcomer. 

"Zoro. How - " 

"You always come here whenever you like to be left alone. We've been searching for you. Is there something wrong?" 

Zoro joined her on the figurehead. The sun is going down, making such a beautiful sight right in front of them. Yet, Luffia cannot appreciate it right now. 

She debated whether to tell him what she heard or not. If she decided not to, sooner or later, he will notice that something is wrong - and even if she doesn't, what can she do anyway? It's not like she can change something to ease Tashigi's pain. 

Luffia remained silent for quite a while and so as Zoro. It's a good thing that he's not insisting on her to talk about what is bothering her. He knew that if she wants to tell him something, she will at her own pace and by her choice. 

Even if she won't tell him anything, Zoro figured that it must have been something about what he and Nami were talking about earlier. 

After talking with Nami earlier, Zoro stepped out of his office only to find out from an employee that Luffia was there a few moments ago. 

He has doubts that she must have overheard their conversation and he was right. Her plan to bother Franky and Usopp never happened and she was missing for a few hours. 

Zoro decided to leave her be while contemplating how he should approach the situation should she had heard the conversation. 

Seeing her frown like this, it burdens Zoro that she has to find out about it this way. It wasn't what he wanted. He planned to at least wait for a few more weeks before telling her. 

"Tashigi and I broke up." Deciding it's now or never, Zoro dropped the bomb right in front of her. Their eyes met. "It is my fault and not yours." His voice is full of sincerity while remained eye contact. 

"But - "

"I was planning on telling you after a few weeks, but I guess not everything goes the way we want to, huh?" 

Opening this topic right now, Zoro is risking everything he has with Luffia. He's risking the friendship they built for years in exchange for a sliver of hope that she will feel the same way as he does. It is inevitable that he must risk it. He'd rather know now that keep his silence. He learned it the hard way that ignoring what his feelings are telling him can do to him and to the people involved. 

He ignored the feelings he had before - and look where it brought him. He ended up hurting someone who doesn't deserve it. Above all, Luffia deserves the truth. Even if it means he will get a rejection. Turning back into what they used to will be impossible, however, this is the truth that Luffia needs to hear from him.

"Luffia... I need you to listen to me..."

It is now or never...

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Can you hear my evil laughter? Yes, I believe you can. LOL. See yah!


	23. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled in writing the first part, but I hope you guys will enjoy it.

The sun came down, illuminating the wide ocean in orange hues. It was beautiful yet Luffia cannot find time to appreciate this beauty, not when she's waiting for Zoro to speak. It is kind of suffocating to hear nothing but silence between them. The tension is killing her inside. 

Luffia remained silent while waiting for Zoro to say anything so she can listen to it. Despite having an idea of what he may say, she still feels nervous. It is nerve-wracking that she can't keep herself from clenching her fist - enough to almost ripping the skin of her palm off. 

Their eyes never left each other's gazes, as if they are trying to read what is inside each other's minds - what each of them is thinking. 

Zoro sighed before taking Luffia's hands, caging it with his. He grasped them tightly as if to remind himself that what he was about to say will change everything. This is a risk that he's not prepared to do now nor he thinks it will be this soon, yet he must. 

"I am not good with words..." He started. "I don't even know where to begin." And what followed was silence. 

They remained sitting there, not moving at all as Zoro struggles to find the right words to tell her what he wants. This is not a simple confession just like what others had. 

The deeper the bond, the deeper the risks of losing everything. Zoro is aware of how much risk he is going to take at this moment which is why he is struggling. Simply telling her that he loves her more than as a friend is not enough to explain what he's feeling. 

Zoro does not want Luffia to be  _ just _ his lover. She is more than that. 

Seeing Zoro struggling to find the right words, Luffia can't help but sympathize. 

"I don't know how to say this." He said. 

"Zoro is Zoro. All you have to do is be you." 

"I know what I am about to tell you will make you feel guilty. I don't want you to. None of this is your fault. I don't want you to share the same burden I had." 

"Tell me Zoro... Am I part of the reason why you and Tashigi broke up?" 

"...Yes." 

"Then, I fail to understand why you are shouldering the burden alone. Shouldn't you be sharing it with me instead?" 

The question stumped Zoro for a few seconds especially after looking at Luffia's eyes. Her eyes are full of understanding, full of emotions that it is overwhelming. It overwhelmed him and made him realize something vital. Of all the years he's known Luffia, what she dislikes the most is to be excluded from something she should be involved with. 

He vaguely remembers the time when they were struggling to keep the company together. They both promised to be each other's pillar anytime they need it, that they will rely on each other more than anyone else in the world. Zoro failed to do this. He failed to rely on her when it is needed and when it is a must. Granted his reasons are valid, but he still failed to do so. 

"Is it wrong to want to keep all the burden to myself so that the person I treasure the most will not be hurt? Wouldn't you do the same thing?" It was enough that he had hurt Tashigi. It's enough that it's just him. 

This time, it was Luffia who was taken aback by the question because she had done the same thing all this time. She kept all his feelings for him just so she won't inconvenience him. They both selflessly wanted to keep each other from being hurt. 

"What my fault this time is that I stupidly chose to ignore my feelings. It was my fault that my relationship with Tashigi ended. It wasn't your fault that I am in love with you." 

Hearing the words directly from Zoro made Luffia's eyes moist a bit. All this time, she never thought and never expected him to tell these words to her. 

Seeing her tears falling, Zoro let go of her hand to cup her face and wipe the tears away. 

"Hey..." He called out and she looked him in the eyes again. "Please don't cry..." This made Luffia cry even more. It's overwhelming to have him beside her like this. Months - more than a year, she tried to be brave when she's in front of Tashigi and Zoro. She tried to stay out of their way as much as she can, trying not to cry when they're together. All this time, she thought that there's no hope, that there's no way he would love her the same way she does. She is also aware that if he does, Tashigi will get hurt. This put Luffia in a struggle of where she should place her hopes on. 

Now that he told her that her feelings will not remain unrequited forever, she's being torn between being happy and being guilty. Luffia can't think straight at all. She started rambling.

"I love Zoro too, but Tashigi got hurt. Telling me not to feel guilty is impossible. Stupid Zoro! You've been keeping this a secret from me for two weeks! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You don't know how I hoped you will love me too, but then Tashigi will get hurt and now she does! Stupid Zoro!" She sobbed. 

Zoro was stumped by the confession. Did he hear it right? 

"Wait... Do you love me? How long?"

This made Luffia's sobbing put to stop while remembering that she just outright confessed to him without hesitation. 

"Oh." She muttered before placing her hands on her mouth as if to shut it up for good measures. 

"Luffia... How long?" He asked again. 

"But Zoro! I didn't want to destroy your relationship with Tashigi! She is a great woman for you! I didn't want to confess when you looked so happy with her so I decided to hide it." She reasoned out. 

Zoro sighed. 

"You've been carrying  _ that _ all this time?" 

Luffia looked down, unable to meet his gaze. She dared to ask him why he is shouldering the burden earlier and yet here she is, carrying the burden for longer. 

"I feel so stupid." 

"Zoro is not stupid." She looked up to assure him that he is not.

"You called me stupid several times earlier." He answered which made Luffia pout. Both fell silent again before chuckling a little. "I should have noticed. Or maybe I shouldn't have ignored my feelings for you before. Had I done that, maybe Tashigi won't have been hurt? And you wouldn't have been hurt too." 

"Zoro..."

"No matter what you say Luffia, I've hurt both of you... Regardless if I meant it or not." The heavy atmosphere is back again. "I am sorry." He bowed to her, asking for forgiveness. The thought of how Luffia was feeling all this time while seeing him with Tashigi is unbearable to think of. How much did she go through because of him? Clenching his fist, he trembled a little. He could never forgive himself for letting Luffia go through that situation - so much that he wanted to punch himself right now. How could he not notice this? He's been with her for so long, so why?

He was trembling just thinking how much he had hurt Luffia. Zoro never thought that he'd ever felt like this - it was suffocating. The feeling that he did something to hurt someone so precious to him is unbearable. 

Looking at the trembling Zoro, Luffia can feel his struggles. She can feel how much he is blaming himself. It's a sight that she does not want to see. When Zoro is hurt, she feels it as well. 

This time, it was Luffia who hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. There is another silence between them, but this time, it was not as heavy as earlier. It feels as if part of the burdens they've been carrying were unloaded.

"The reason why I did not tell you is probably the same reason why you didn't want to tell me. Maybe Nami's right. We both carry the same brain cells." Luffia whispered while still hugging him tightly. 

The trembling Zoro chuckles and pulling her closer to him - if that is even possible. 

"Nah, you're more of an idiot than I am." 

"Shishishi." When silence followed, Luffia thought of something. "Let's apologize to Tashigi together." 

"We will. When the time is right. We were able to talk again after the breakup. She threatened to kill me if I didn't confess to you." This made Zoro smile a little. He's thankful for Tashigi for everything. She is quite right, both of them won't be happy in the relationship in the long run. No matter what, regardless of when, Zoro's priority will always be Luffia. 

When they let go of each other, Zoro placed a soft kiss on her forehead then whispered: "I love you." 

Luffia let him go and kissed his forehead too. "I love you more." The smile she showed him is so bright that it almost blinded Zoro, but this is the smile that he can't live without. "What are we now?" She suddenly asked. 

"I don't want to just label you as a lover." This made Luffia frown. "And you are not just a best friend either. I guess we are partners?" He offered a smile at her. It doesn't feel right to just call Luffia a lover or girlfriend. It doesn't sit right to him as he knows she is more than just a lover. More than just a best friend. There is no proper label that can describe what Luffia is to him. His pillar, his best friend, his partner - his everything. 

Who could have thought that Zoro can feel like this for one person? Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he can feel so many emotions all at once. He loves her enough to give everything he has for her. If she asks for the world, he is willing to give it to her. Whatever he has, he will undoubtedly offer it to Luffia. 

"Yes, partners." This feels right to Luffia. They are partners. Their bond is stronger than being lovers or friends. 

Zoro then pulled her closer to him and sealed the deal with a soft kiss on her lips. Luffia's quite surprised but responded slowly to him. Never the two of them thought that kissing someone will feel and taste this sweet. It's as if everything is right in the world. It feels magical and that they belong to each other. 

The sight is picture-perfect. Two people kissing in front of the sunset. There's nothing they could ask for. 

Only if Luffia did not let go and opened her mouth to say: "I suck at kissing." And she made a dissatisfied face with a scrunched nose at Zoro. 

Way to ruin the mood. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

The Straw Hats were standing in front of the glass window overlooking the ocean. Usopp and Nami were holding binoculars to snoop on what's going on. 

"Do you think they will get together this time?" Usopp asked, still holding the binoculars. 

"It looks like they will." Nami answered. 

"Damn that Marimo! Give me that! He better not make Luffia-chan cry!" Sanji forcefully took the binoculars from Usopp and used it to spy on their bosses. 

Technically, Luffia and Zoro are their bosses. They hold the most authority in the company as well as shares of stocks, but since all of them treat one another as friends, that seems to be set aside. 

"SUPER! I hope they will go back to how they are. It's not cool to see them being tense around each other." Franky said while drinking his cola, sitting comfortably on the couch and did not bother to spy like the Nami, Usopp, and Sanji.

"I second that." Robin calmly said while sipping on her tea and remained sitting beside Franky. 

Chopper is on the side looking undecided whether he should join the three spies or not. 

"Maybe I should compose a new song called 'True love' for them? Yohohoho!" Brook said out of the blue, holding his violin and start writing on a pen and paper to write a song for them. 

"I don't think you should be spying on them like that." Jinbei said, shaking his head in exasperation at the youngsters. 

"Ah! Ah! They're hugging! Damn Marimo! I'll kill him if he takes advantage of the innocent and pure Luffia-chan!" Sanji shouted, clenching his fist in annoyance. 

"Shut up and give me that!" Usopp took back the binoculars. Sanji did not give up though. It ended up being a tug of war between Usopp and Sanji who are fighting on who will get the binoculars. 

"Guys, stop fighting." Chopper is trying to stop the fight - which he is failing to do so. The others just remained sitting watching the tug of war unfold between the two men. 

While Usopp and Sanji are fighting, Nami is still watching Luffia and Zoro. And it was this time that she saw them kiss. After seeing them kissing, she deemed it that it is enough and stopped spying on them. At least it ended well for the two of them. She is tired of watching the two of them skirt around their feelings. 

Zoro finally manned. Fucking finally. It was not the best circumstance for them to get together given that there was a breakup involved before this happened, but still - the outcome is something Nami wished for. 

She hopes it won't result in everyday dates from now on. She will grow grey hairs if the two top authorities of the company are constantly out and are avoiding work. 

Usopp and Sanji are still fighting over the binoculars. Good thing too, because if Sanji saw it, he will go over-protective mode on Luffia. 

"That's enough. They're no longer there." 

"EEEHHH??!!" Sanji and Usopp reacted. "What happened?!!" 

"They left the spot. No need to look further." 

"So, what happened? Did they fight?" Chopper worriedly asked. 

"No. I think everything is settled now." Nami smiled. 

The Straw Hats all smiled in relief, even Sanji. All of them wished for both Zoro and Luffia to be happy and their happiness lies in each other. At least they won't have to deal with a tense atmosphere. Everything will be back to normal and that's what they hoped for. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"Big Mom called again..." Whitebeard told Marco when they are alone in his office. "She's been insistent that I marry you off to their family. OR have one of her daughters be married off to ours. Gurarara! Her ways of doing things are still crude as usual. " 

Marco groaned in response. 

"How many times had she offered that? I presume you did not say yes, did you, yoi?" 

"Well, you are at the right age..." Whitebeard playfully smirked at Marco who just rolled his eyes at his father. He knows Whitebeard won't decide unless he asks Marco what he wants. Besides, all of their family members are against marrying anyone from Big Mom's family. They knew that it will be risky to have a rival's daughter in their midst. 

Silence ensued. Then Whitebeard started to talk again.

"I am quite surprised..." 

Marco looked up at his father, raising an eyebrow as if to ask what he was surprised about. 

"That you took Izou's offer to take a leave." Edward Newgate gave Marco a side-eye and meaningful smile as if to tell him that he knows something. 

"You all have been pestering me to go on a vacation, yoi. Besides, with what happened recently, it just gave me another reason to take it." 

"Hmm..." Whitebeard hummed, eyes still onto Marco's. "You're not going with anyone somewhere, are you?"  _ Bingo! _

Marco should have figured that his Pops has a hunch of what is going on. He has instincts as sharp as a wild animal. Add to the fact that Whitebeard has known Marco all his life, any changes will be inevitably noticed. 

"I am right, huh?" Whitebeard nodded to himself. Marco's silence was taken as a yes. "Who's the lucky woman?" 

Marco sighed in defeat. Pops got him good. There's no use in hiding it anyway. "I am going somewhere with Ann." 

"And how long have you guys been dating?" 

"A few weeks now, yoi." He answered. 

"Gurarara! You've chosen someone great. I like that brat." Marco can't help but smile at the approval that he received from his father. "I presume no one in our family knows, right?" 

"Yes. You know how they are. Scaring her away is the last thing I'd like to happen, yoi."

"True. They seem to like her and she fits just right in our family. Invite her to the family dinner by the end of the month." That's roughly two weeks from now, Marco thought. They have enough time to talk about the things that they placed on hold.

"I'll ask her, yoi." 

"Good. That reminds me, we have a meeting with her sister tomorrow about the sponsorship." Whitebeard said. 

"Yes, it's Luffia. Maybe I should tell her not to say anything in the meeting." According to Ann, Luffia can't keep secrets at all. She blurts out things all of a sudden, forgetting that it is supposed to be a secret. Marco might as well tell Luffia not to mention it to anyone in the family just yet. 

"Hmm, so their side knows and have met you. It makes me baffled that you're not doing the same thing." Whitebeard sounds quite sad. This is his way of teasing Marco. 

"Don't worry, I'll officially introduce her to the family at dinner. Just not now, yoi."

"I am just messing with you son. I can't wait till Izou hears about this. She's been ranting nonstop how she is disappointed that Ann is not single - that you hooking you up with her is a very great idea. Gurarara! Our family dinner will surely be interesting. I am looking forward to it." 

Marco smiled widely. "I can't wait either, yoi."

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Kidd is not sure if he should start looking forward to the site visits or his meetings with Gol D. Roger. One, he's been nothing but nosy about his love life. Every chance he gets, he will ask Kidd about the interesting Doctor he met. 

He must have found it funny. Roger rarely asks about the project they are working on and is more interested in Kidd's love life... 

"Can we exclude him in future meetings?" Kidd asked Rayleigh, thumb pointing at Roger who is just laughing on the side, enjoying Kidd's dilemma. 

"I am tempted to do just that. Babysitting him all day is a pain." Rayleigh answered with a sigh, looking so  _ done _ with Roger.

"But isn't it interesting? This is a perfect comedic love-story. Imagine when you get married, you will tell your kids about how you met. Through a spilled coffee!" Roger clapped, finding the story interesting - far more interesting than their project. 

" _ Married? _ We're not even dating!" Kidd protested, annoyed at Roger's antics.

"Come here kiddo." Roger placed his arm around Kidd, pulling him. "You need to up your game! You can't stay being dumb and ask her out already." 

" _ I don't like her. _ " He answered in an irritated voice.

"Let me tell you about this! When a woman can put you on your toes, I am telling you, she's the one! You can't find anyone like her!" Roger sounds like a love guru. 

"I fail to understand why I should listen to that shitty advice. One, I don't like her. We hate each other. Two, she's not my type." 

"Hahaha! You are  _ so _ in denial. Tell me, who amongst your friends can put up with your shitty attitude and can eloquently answer you back? She got you hard in that area! Ah~ feisty women are the best! Look at my beautiful wife. Piss her off and you're dead. Don't piss your woman, Kidd." 

"How many times do I have to tell you?! We are not dating!" 

"Hahaha!" Roger just laughed. "Mark my words. One of these days, you're going to realize that she's the one for you. Before you knew it, you've already fallen." 

The red-haired man looked at Roger as if he had gone crazy. Looking at Rayleigh for answers, the other older man shrugged and shook his head, not wanting to say anything. 

With no answers to what's going on, Kidd just concluded that Roger is nuts. 

After that eventful meeting, Kidd bid his much-anticipated goodbye to them. He can't wait to get away from Roger's pestering which reminded him of Luffia. If there's anything they excel, that is to annoy Kidd and pester him to no end. 

Arriving at the guests' parking lot, Kidd abruptly stopped upon seeing someone familiar. His mood worsened upon seeing the man he is hoping not to see for the rest of his life. 

This time, he isn't alone. There's a woman by his side and a green-haired toddler who looks about 3 years old. The child looked at Kidd and smiled. 

"Uncle!" He called out to Kidd. This surprised Kidd a little, making him confused about how he should react. The child looked innocent, pure. Ignoring him doesn't feel right, and familiarly smiling at him doesn't sit right with him either. Kidd then decided to nod at the child before walking away, avoiding his estranged brother. 

He knows its been years since he was abandoned in the orphanage. It's been years since Shanks tried to talk to him but Kidd is still not ready to talk to him again. The anger is still in his heart, but it had lessened after years although it is still not enough for him to decide to talk to him again. 

Maybe he is being selfish here - like a brat throwing a tantrum, yet he can't just forget the feeling of being betrayed by someone he trusted. 

Leaving the area with no clear direction, he stopped by his car in an area full of bars and clubs. 

The area does not have customers as it is still afternoon. It's perfect for him to calm his nerves after seeing his brother. Deep inside him, he longs for the days where his brother is by his side, comforting him, assuring him that everything will be okay. He is someone Kidd looked up to, someone he aspired to be when he was a child, yet shits happened. He can still remember how he  _ denied _ Kidd and labeled as someone just asking for money.

It was a shock to him which made him realize that his brother just thinks of him as a burden. He must have been tired of taking care of Kidd. He felt abandoned, unwanted. 

Maybe this is why it is hard for him to just trust anyone - to open up. Trusting anyone means commitment. His way of thinking changed after that betrayal. He will never let anyone have a chance to betray him. Maybe what happened is also the reason why he refuses to date anyone at all. 

_ Beep! Beep! _

Kidd was woken up from his musings by the sound of the car honking behind him. Still, he did not budge at all. 

The honking stopped, only for someone to approach Kidd's car, knocking on his window. The glass is tinted, so the person outside can't see who was inside. As soon as he looked up, he is surprised to see another familiar face. 

Rolling the windows down, the person standing outside of his car was also surprised seeing Kidd. 

"Don't you know you're blocking the way to the parking lot?" Sab's hands were on her hips, demanding an answer from the driver. Kidd remained there, staring at her and not saying anything. Under normal circumstances, he would have taken the chance to annoy her, but not today. He is not in a mood to argue or talk at all. 

"Are you just going to remain silent there? If so, I just want you to get out of the way so I can park my car." Sab pointed at the parking space right beside Kidd's car. Looking at the establishment right in front of the parking space, Kidd is surprised to see an infamous strip club. 

Without saying anything, he maneuvered the car so he can park in one of the two spaces available. This move surprised Sab but said nothing and went back to her car to take the last remaining spot. 

As soon as she's out, Kidd is standing there, still silent. It made her curious why he's acting like this. This doesn't feel like it is him, but it's not like she can ask him about it. 

She was about to go to the establishment when he spoke. 

"What are you going to do in this kind of establishment?" He asked while frowning. "Don't tell me you work here?" 

"Nanya." She answered, ignoring him and was about to walk towards the entrance when Iva showed up. 

"Sab-girl! I see you've finally shown up!" Iva shouted in greeting. The huge okama stopped right in front of Sab while blinking at Kidd. His eyes went back and forth from Sab to Kidd as if trying to connect dots. 

Before Iva can say anything, one of his employees walked out of the establishment, greeting Sab and stared curiously at the red-haired man. 

"Ah! What a hot guy! Are you by any chance looking for a job? Our customers will love a guy like you." One of the okama asked Kidd. 

They are men dressed in women's clothing which bothered Kidd. Not their preference, but the way they are trying to get close to him. Sab may have found it funny and would love to see him suffer a bit, she figured that he wasn't in the best mood right now. 

"He's not applying for that kind of job guys. Leave him be." 

"Boo! Boring!" They all complained but complied with Sab's statement. 

"Is he still single? Is he? Is he?" They all asked Sab. When she did not answer, they turned back to Kidd with the same question. 

"Fuck off!" Kidd said in annoyance. 

"Alright! Alright! Leave Sab's man alone." Iva clapped his hands to get the attention of his employees. "Let's all get inside."

"What? He's not - "

"Let's go. Let's go!" Iva pushed Sab and Kidd inside the establishment. 

"What the?! I am not going inside!"

"Yes. Yes. Let's just go." 

Left with no chance to resist, Sab and Kidd were pushed inside the establishment. There were no customers because the club is still closed. 

Iva pushed the two of them in the bar where he asked Inazuma to serve them drinks. 

"It's still afternoon." Sab said when Inazuma gave her a cocktail. "I just dropped by because I was in the area." 

"Nonsense." Iva said. 

Kidd was provided with a vodka which he took without hesitation. Sab looked at him and said nothing. He remained sitting right beside her, not saying anything while sipping on his vodka. 

Iva asked how Sab is and they started talking just about anything, mostly how businessmen are making moves to try and take over as many companies as they can and are failing to do so. 

When Iva excused himself for a bit to attend to a caller, Sab was left with Kidd who was still quiet but was listening to their conversation. 

She can't find the right words to say to him or the right words to ask. Instead, she raised her glass of cocktail, offering cheers to him which he took without hesitation. 

There was a long silence between them and Kidd doesn't mind it. For some reason, he finds it comfortable to have her presence right beside him when he needs silence. There's an assurance he can't explain. Maybe this is what he just needs. Silence but a presence right beside him. Maybe being with her is not so bad at all...


	24. Extra: Rouge's Interview - Mother's Day Special

** Question:  ** Are you a strict mother to your kids?

** Rouge:  ** I feel like the right term should be a disciplinarian. I must take that role because my husband is lax and keeps on spoiling them. I want my kids to be disciplined.

** Question:  ** How do you discipline your children?

** Rouge:  ** Talk to them and make them understand how things work. I would like them to think that they are blessed and fortunate. Being blessed and fortunate should not get into their heads and instead, they should be utilizing the opportunity given to them to help those in need. 

** Question:  ** Are you a strict mother when it comes to their education?

** Rouge:  ** Not quite. I am not requiring them to pass with flying colors. I let them deal with it. My children are independent, whatever they've decided to study, they must be responsible enough to take on the challenge of their chosen paths. 

** Question: ** Do your children take after you?

** Rouge:  ** Do you mean in terms of personality? I can say that they are a mix of both. If there is one thing that my children did not take after me, that is my interest in fashion. 

** Question:  ** Do they take after Roger in terms of career choices?

** Rouge:  ** Their routes are quite similar but at the same time different than my husband's. We don't want them to be the next ' _ Rouge' _ or the next ' _ Roger' _ . We want them to be themselves and follow what they want. 

** Question:  ** As you mentioned, they do not have the same interests in fashion as you do. How do you deal with this?

** Rouge:  ** I tried and never gave up on introducing them to fashion. I shop for them and have educated them to dress according to the occasion. I believed it's not about you standing out in the crowd because of how you dress, but rather, it is because it is appropriate for the occasion and suits you. Of course, I am not giving up on the hope that they might change their minds and be more interested in the fashion industry. 

** Question:  ** Do you play favorites?

** Rouge:  ** No. I do not. Whoever is in fault will remain at fault. My husband does play favorites from time to time.

** Question:  ** How do your children deal with the favoritism?

** Rouge:  ** It's not as bad as you make it sound. Our children know that we love them equally. Most of the time, they just compete on who's going to get more cookies when I bake them. Or who gets Roger's share of desserts. This is where Roger's favoritism will come into play. It's mostly about food and that's it. 

** Question:  ** What is your favorite thing to do when at home?

** Rouge:  ** Hang out with my family and cook dinner. We love to stay at home, watch movies, and just tell each other anything. 

** Question:  ** What are your children's favorite dish that you cook?

** Rouge:  ** Anything. They are not picky eaters. They'll eat whatever I cook. 

** Question:  ** How do you rate yourself as a cook?

** Rouge:  ** At first, I was not that good, but along the way, I've learned to experiment and try out recipes. 

** Question:  ** If you were not a model, what would you be?

** Rouge:  ** A mother. I am willing to give up all I've worked for if it's for my family.

** Question:  ** Your love story with Roger is one of a kind. What is your secret in keeping the relationship for decades?

** Rouge:  ** I don't think we have a secret. All couples out there have their own way of dealing with things - the ups and downs. Roger and I compromise when we can. We try to understand each other more. They say that our love will not last, I don't think so. Our love just keeps on getting stronger in time. 

** Question:  ** As a mother, what will your advice be with your children when it comes to love?

** Rouge:  ** There is no correct and right advice that I can provide to them. What I can say is that I am here for them all the time. If they get hurt along that journey, I am here for them. I want them to choose the person, not because of others but because they think and believe they will be happy with them. 


	25. Luffia and Whitebeard

The twins raised an eyebrow at Luffia who was humming while they were having dinner. They looked at each other before looking back at Luffia who is still in high spirits. 

Their eyes met again, signaling each other to ask Luffia. For a moment there, the twins are having a silent debate on who is supposed to ask first. 

"Something good must have happened, eh, Luffia? You seemed to be in a better mood." In the end, it was Sab who asked first. 

"Hmm? What do you mean? I am always in a good mood." With that answer, Sab can't even refute. 

"But you've been humming for quite sometime now." Ann reasoned out. 

"Hmm, yeah! Because I am happy!" She smiled brightly at the twins. She is sparkling that it almost blinded the twins. 

"May we know what made you so happy today?" Sab asked again. 

"It's Zoro!" She said as if that answers the twins' question and curiosity. They know that Zoro makes Luffia happy, but what they want to know is what happened. Sometimes, they just don't get how Luffia expects everyone to follow her train of thoughts. Even if they are sisters, there are times that they can't understand how Luffia thinks or if she understood them either. 

She answers whatever she wants and sometimes, her answers are irrefutable. 

"Alright..." Ann just gave up in asking Luffia. 

Sab remained silent while staring at Luffia with a calculating look in her eyes. She has a vague idea of what happened but decided not to voice it out. As long as Luffia is happy, that's all that matters. 

"By the way Luffia. Do you mind if Marco and I will stay on Sunny Islands for a few days?" Ann remembered her conversation with Marco about a few days of vacation. Sunny Islands is a private island owned by Luffia. It is a perfect getaway place for them - away from the curious and judging eyes of people. 

"Heh~ Someone's going on a vacation with her boyfriend~" Sab hummed in a teasing manner making Ann blush. 

"Shut it." She muttered under her breath. 

"Oh! Oh! It's a honeymoon!" Ann almost choked at Luffia's statement. 

"It is not!" 

"When do you plan to go? I will ask Franky to get things prepared." Luffia completely ignored Ann's denial. 

Sab is chuckling on the side, not saying anything, and is just enjoying the exchange of words between Ann and Luffia. 

"Probably next week." 

"If it's for a few days, what are we gonna tell Dad when he asks for you?" Ann didn't think of that. Their father may conduct a surprise visit to their house. 

"You could tell him that I am on a business trip?" Ann answered her younger twin. 

"That can work." 

Then, the twins looked at Luffia who was staring at them with innocent eyes. They know that she can't lie at all. It will be too obvious when she lies. 

"Luffia. You can't tell Dad, okay? He will kill Marco!" 

"Aye, aye sir!" She saluted at Ann, but the older woman is still adamant in trusting her. "Oh! speaking of Marco, we will have a meeting in their building tomorrow. Do you want to come too?" 

"Is it the sponsorship for the Motorsports Event?" Asked Ann. 

"Uh-huh! Do you want to come with us?" 

"Yeah, why not?" Then Ann remembered something. "By the way, you can't reveal to anyone else there that we are dating." 

"Yep! Marco told me... He said that you guys are going to tell his family soon as a surprise. That sounds exciting. Should we do the same with Dad?" 

The twins sweatdropped at Luffia's suggestion. They can't tell if she's just pulling their legs or not. 

"Is Marco going to participate in the event?" Sab changed the topic. 

"Yes. And guess who's going to be his opponent?" Ann can't help but feel excited. The idea of going against Marco again after a few years is exhilarating. 

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out! Shishishi! Ah! I know! Why don't we reveal ourselves after the event? Wouldn't it be great?" Luffia looked at her sisters with sparkling eyes. She likes the idea of a surprise revelation to everyone. No one knows the identity of the three mysterious racers. 

"I don't mind, to be honest." Sab shrugged. It's not like she wants to keep it hidden in the first place. The reason why they hid their identities is that it was Luffia's suggestion. She liked the mysteriousness it brought and the twins just went along. 

"I am okay with it as well." 

"Yosh! It's decided! The three of us are going to participate as well as my friends!" Luffia shouted.

"Did you list Jaggy right? He's pretty much against it." 

"Yep! Shishishi! He can't say no!" Luffia answered with certainty. 

Sab only rolled her eyes and pity the soul of those who fell victim to Luffia's selfishness. She had heard of that nickname quite a few times in their conversation but did not bother asking who it is. Luffia has a lot of friends and she sometimes gives them weird nicknames.  _ Jaggy  _ is one of them. 

Whoever it is participating, it seems this year's Motorsports Event is going to be the most interesting by far. 

As soon as they finished breakfast, Ann hitched a ride with Luffia on her way to Moby Dick Building. 

"Who's going to be attending this meeting?" Ann asked. 

"Nami, Zoro, and I." She answered while driving. The eldest of the sisters nodded. This is not the first time that she attended this kind of meeting. The last time that Luffia's company sponsored an event like this, she and Sab were present. Nami felt assured that the twins are there to provide inputs when needed. 

As soon as they arrived, Nami called Luffia to ask where she is or most likely to strictly remind her that she needs to attend this meeting. Sometimes, Luffia forgets meetings. It is Nami's job to remind Luffia and Zoro about important meetings. 

"I am with Ann. She's joining us." Luffia answered.

"Thank god. We need additional brain cells." Nami said making Ann laugh. "Zoro and I are already upstairs." Luffia just pouted before ending the call. 

As soon as they walked into the building, Ann was greeted by the Security personnel who is used to seeing Ann visiting the building from time to time. 

While on the elevator, Luffia keeps fiddling on her phone, laughing from time to time. When Ann looked over her shoulders to see what Luffia's looking at, she saw a bunch of memes and funny fail videos. 

_ Ding! _ This signals that they have arrived. Ann's pretty familiar with the Penthouse as she's been here a few times a week. Luffia mentioned that they'll be meeting in one of the biggest meeting rooms in the building. 

Walking into the room, Luffia's eyes lit up upon seeing Marco. 

"Marco! Marco! Marco! Hi!" She greeted energetically while running to where Marco is sitting. 

"Hello, Luffia. Good morning, yoi." Marco greeted with a smile. He can't help it. Luffia's smile is contagious. 

The rest of the WGC's officers looked at the familiar exchange with a deep curiosity in their eyes. No one knew that Marco knows Monkey D. Luffia. 

"Oh, have you seen this one? This looks cool!" Luffia showed a short video to Marco about a drifting technique that was posted on Twitter. 

"That looks cool, yoi." 

"Right?? Shishishi!" 

"Luffia, come and sit down please." Nami called out to her  _ boss.  _ Ann greeted the others who greeted her back familiarly. 

"So, this is your infamous sister, Ann." Thatch said before approaching Luffia. "I am Thatch. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand with a smile. 

Meanwhile, Luffia remained standing there, looking curiously at Thatch, big round eyes staring at the man. The exchange was quite awkward for Thatch since Luffia did not take his hand in greeting. 

"Err - " Thatch awkwardly stared at Luffia who tilted her head on the side while still looking at Thatch. 

"Shishishi! I love your hair! It looks cool!" She suddenly said with a big and innocent smile. 

_ Gasp! _ Everyone in the room can hear the loud gasp Thatch did. His hand is clutching his chest as if he is having a heart attack. 

"You're the first one to have said that to me. I am moved." Thatch said while looking at Luffia with teary eyes. 

"That's because everyone thinks it is ridiculous!" Vista shouted with a laugh. The rest did the same thing, making fun of Thatch's pompadour. 

"Shut up all of you!" The tall red-haired man shouted at his family. 

"But it looks cool! I like it!" Luffia is smiling brightly, still praising Thatch's pompadour. 

This made Thatch almost in tears before approaching Ann on the side then grabbed her hands and said: "Can I keep her? Pretty please!!!"

"My sister is not a pet, Thatch." Ann said. 

"Please... Let me adopt her!" He asked, almost begging Ann to allow adoption. 

"Are you asking to adopt her because she said she likes your hair?" Ann is flabbergasted at Thatch. 

"She finds it cool, right Luffia?" 

"Yeah! It looks like a cannon! You just need a cannonball and you could be a war machine." Everyone fell silent while looking at Luffia who is still smiling. She looks deadly serious. 

Zoro, who was on the side, just face-palmed at Luffia's comments. She did not realize that her words are a double-edged sword. It is a compliment at the same time, it is an insult. Calling someone's hair a cannon is an insult as far as Zoro is concerned. 

A second later after the silence, everyone laughed so hard. Even the more serious-looking members of the board are laughing at the comment. 

"A CANNON!!! HAHAHA!" Jiru and Haruta laughed loudly while clutching their stomachs and pointing at Thatch's hair. 

"Now, do you still want to adopt her?" Ann asked, hoping that Thatch will give up the idea of adopting her sister. It seems that he is. 

"She's so sassy! I want to adopt her!" What's with people wanting to adopt Luffia? 

"Ahem! Alright, why don't we all settle down and start this meeting?" Whitebeard called out. 

Everyone slowly calmed themselves saved for a few who were still whispering and chuckling on their seats. 

Morgans - the director of the Motorsports Event arrived on time a few minutes before their meeting officially begins. 

The meeting is mostly the division of how much the two companies are going to put for the event. The event will be the biggest and the prizes are no joke. 

Both companies are not shy in agreeing to do a 50-50 when it comes to sponsorship of the event, however, they have their conditions that they want to be placed into their contracts. 

"I want a statue at the event!" Luffia raised her hand to Morgans. 

"Rejected!" Nami and Zoro both said before signaling Morgans to continue. Luffia was left dejected while glaring at Nami and Zoro. 

Morgans continued his presentation of how the event will proceed. It is going to be a four-day event. In between the events in the day, they're going to have dedicated time slots for free advertisements for the sponsors. 

This is where the sponsors will get paid back in a way. As the event is something the people are looking forward to, they will gain an audience and a way to freely promote their own companies to raise their branding reputation as well as promote their products. 

Aside from that, there's also the ticket sales which will be divided 50-50 between WGC and SHI. 

While they were on the topic of the program, Luffia suggested that they need performers during the opening ceremony of the event to entertain the audience which was agreed by the people in the room. 

Unlike other Motorsports Event, this one will have an opening performance ceremony before the event starts as well as another performance before the award ceremonies. 

"I think we should also accept paid advertisements from other companies. Won't it be boring to just continuously play our advertisements only? We will have a lot of people watching the event, which is a good chance to get other products advertised as well as gain more profits aside from the ticket sales." Luffia said. 

Sometimes, it still shocks Ann how Luffia is brilliantly giving great ideas out of the blue. They knew she is smart, but sometimes, she suggests random things that are too much for their brain to process. This time, she suggested a brilliant idea. 

Even the WGC officers are quite shocked to hear her talk in a business-tone. Their first impression of Luffia is someone lively and easy-going. They were quite shocked to see a 180-degree turnaround when the conversation turned into a proper business meeting. 

"Oh, could we fire cannons during the award ceremony? Wouldn't that be cool?"  _ How is she so random? _ Everyone can't help but ask themselves. 

"No. Rejected." Zoro firmly said. 

"Zoro, you meanie!" She scrunched her nose in disappointment at Zoro who is still looking at the presented documents in front of him, not even looking at Luffia. He knows it is dangerous to look her in the eye. He might say yes anytime. 

"What about fireworks display with the logo of the Motorsports Event? Can we have one?" She suggested again.

"Yes, I think that's a good one too." Ann said. 

"Yosh! I'll ask Franky and Usopp to make them!" 

"I think we've reached a great agreement. Do you have further questions?" Morgans asked as soon as he's done. 

Luffia raised her hand at him. 

"I have a question for old man Whitebeard." Her face is serious, frowning at Whitebeard. Both of them are sitting right in front of each other. Her chin is rested on her clasped hands while staring at Whitebeard.

"Luffia!" Ann can't help but reprimand but was ignored. Luffia continued to stare at Whitebeard with a serious facial expression, making the atmosphere turn into a heavy one. 

Everyone was silent while waiting for her to speak. 

"Luffia, don't." It was Zoro's voice. 

"But Zoro!" She protested. 

"If you are going to ask what I think you are going to ask, please don't." He said in a very serious tone, almost warning Luffia. Their conversation just made the atmosphere intense. They can't help but be curious about Luffia's question. Just what is it for the Vice President of SHI to firmly prevent her from asking? 

"This is a very  _ important question _ ! I must ask this." Luffia stubbornly answered. 

Ann raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Right now, she can't fathom what Luffia is going to ask. If she is going to judge it based on her facial expression, it must something really important for her to insist on this. 

"What is it, brat?" Whitebeard asked. 

Zoro only sighed in defeat that he can't prevent Luffia from asking. 

"Alright. Answer this old man Whitebeard." She said. "Why do they call you Whitebeard when you don't have a beard?" She asked in a very serious tone as if her life depended on it. Zoro can't help but pinch his nose. He knew she's going to ask this. 

_ Deadly silence... _

The room was silent. No one dared to say anything. Even Whitebeard is shocked at the out of the blue question. He remained silent while looking at Luffia - as if asking if she is serious. Judging from the look in her eyes, it seems that she is. 

It was after a minute that someone broke that silence by laughing loudly. Unsurprisingly, it was Thatch who broke into laughter, slamming his palm on the long table.

Soon, the others followed suit. Even Morgans is laughing. Everyone thought that the question is very important and critical, it turns out that it is not. Marco was trying not to laugh. Leave it to Luffia to turn the atmosphere 180 degrees. 

"Luffia... I can't believe you." Ann muttered - still stuck between wanting to laugh or to reprimand her sister first. She's sure that laughing at her boyfriend's father is a good idea at this point. 

"It is an important question! Aren't you curious too?" This took Ann aback because now that she thinks about it, it is a very odd thing. 

Side-glancing Whitebeard, she forced herself not to entertain Luffia's question. 

"Oh my god! This is why I want to adopt her!" Thatch hollered, still clutching his stomach. Everyone agreed. Seems that the number of petitions to adopt Luffia is increasing every day. 

"Ann, your sister is the best! Hahaha!" Curiel said, giving Luffia a thumbs up. 

"It looks like I might need to re-evaluate your bonuses this quarter, don't you think?" Whitebeard suddenly said, looking at the laughing members of his board. Some of them forced themselves to stop laughing. There are still a few chuckling noises from here and there, but none of them are noticeable. Marco had to cough to hide his laughter, making Whitebeard glare at his son. 

Then, he looked at Luffia who is still staring at Whitebeard, expecting him to answer her question. 

Looking at her, Whitebeard is reminded of someone he knows for decades. Someone fearless and simple-minded but a brilliant and strong person. 

The resemblance is uncanny - even the way they smile and ask questions. Funnily enough, this person asked the same question to him years ago. 

"Heh~. Brat, you're still 30 years too young to know why. Gurarara!" 

"Ah! It's a mystery!" She said, pouting at Whitebeard. "Stingy!" 

Whitebeard laughed at her response. 

"Stingy old man!" Luffia sticks her tongue out at Whitebeard. This would have been seen as disrespect, but Whitebeard just let it slide. He knows that she did not mean anything bad with it. That's just how she is. No wonder Thatch wanted to adopt her. 

After the meeting, Whitebeard invited them over for lunch. Luffia is rearing to go but was dragged by Nami who said that they still have a lot of things to do. 

"NOOO!" Luffia almost cried in disappointment when Nami politely declined. She would have stubbornly stayed behind had it not been for Zoro's hand wrapped around her waist and dragged her out of the meeting room. "But Zoro!!!" She protested. "It's free food!" 

"I'll buy you food. Let's just go before the witch kills both of us." This seems to calm Luffia as she willingly followed him. 

"Are you going to stay behind?" Nami asked Ann. 

"Yes. I'll just call a taxi when going back to my office." She answered. 

"Ah! Ann, you traitor!" Luffia shouted at Ann before being dragged by Zoro. Ann just waived at her sister goodbye, enjoying the disappointed look on her pretty face. 

When Nami, Luffia, and Zoro are gone, Thatch approached Ann again. 

"Let's talk about that adoption." She answered by rolling her eyes at him before walking away. "Ann! I am serious!" He shouted but was completely ignored by Ann. No way is she letting Luffia get adopted no matter how tempting that is. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

After the eventful and interesting sponsorship meeting, Whitebeard can't help but ponder on his assumptions. 

His instincts are rarely wrong. Luffia's resemblance to this man is uncanny. Her mannerism, her way of talking, even her smile and eyes are just like that man - Gol D. Roger.

Now that he thinks about it, Ann looks like someone he knows. Gol D. Rouge. 

"Hoh~ Looks like Roger's brats are taking Grandline by storm. Gurarara!" He muttered to himself while alone in his office. 

Whitebeard was woken from his musings when his desk phone rang. Upon answering the call, he was greeted with a very familiar loud voice. 

"HAHAHA! Whitebeard! It's been a while!" Whitebeard flinched at the loud voice. 

"Garp." He greeted. Now that he is reminded of Garp's existence, the sisters share the same last names as Garp. This just proves his assumptions to be correct. Things are getting interesting. "What can I do for you?" Garp never calls unless he needs something urgent. He is the type of person to visit Whitebeard unannounced. For him to call Whitebeard, it must be something that can't wait. 

"My friend! I am here to remind you of the deal you signed ages ago." 

Whitebeard thought for a moment. He can't remember a deal that he signed before with Garp. Yes, they have bets over drinks, but never did he sign a deal with him. 

"You'd have to remind me what that deal was. I can remember what it was. Care to explain?" 

"Bwahaha! I knew you'd forget it. You're getting old!" And Garo laughed again as if he finds it really funny. This reminded Whitebeard of Luffia again. "Anyway, it is a deal you signed with Roger decades ago." 

"Sorry, I still can't remember what that deal was about. Were we drunk at that time?" 

"Of course!" Whitebeard should have figured. Back then, when he and Roger were in their prime ages, they would always get their asses drunk and bet against each other. That's a common occurrence but they end up forgetting it in the morning. Never did it happen that he signed a deal with him at all. 

"Alright. What was the context of the deal?" He asked. 

"You signed a deal to marry off your firstborns." 

"Huh... Did we, now?" Whitebeard can't help but be surprised at the context of the deal. He can't believe that he signed something as stupid as that. Then, he was reminded of Marco and Ann's relationship. 

This is the first time he had seen his son looked this happy. Even when she is not looking, his eyes are always following her. Whitebeard can tell that Marco is in love. And so is she. 

For Marco to go to an extent of personally dealing with the fake news, this goes to show how much he cares. He never did this before. 

"You did. Ann is of age. She's an adult and I seem to remember your son is too. Isn't it perfect?" 

The mention of Ann's name, Whitebeard's previous assumption is finally confirmed. 

"What makes you change your mind? As far as I remember, you were against your granddaughters dating. For you to open up the topic of marriage, something must have happened." 

"Hahaha! Sharp as always!" Garp laughs. "I figured it is time for me to have great-grandchildren. We are getting older. I might kick the bucket tomorrow. Hahahaha!" He keeps on laughing as if the thought of him dying is funny. "So, I decided that it is time for me to meet my great-grandchildren!" He said it with a deep conviction that it almost gave Whitebeard a headache. 

"Garp, do you realize that marriage is not something we can force to them, right? I won't force my son to marry because I was stupidly signing a deal when drunk." Whitebeard is not against the idea of Ann and Marco marrying. On the contrary, he supports it, but he'd like for it to happen on their own accord. If they decided to get married and start a family, then he'd be happy to welcome Ann in the family. 

"I am not saying that we should force them to get married. It's not a bad idea for them to get to know each other, yeah?" 

"Hmm... You're right. And what does Roger have to say in this matter?" 

"Ah! I forgot to call him. I'll remind him later. Still! He can't say no when I have the signed deal with me. Besides, Rouge approves of this. HAHAHA!" Garp burst into laughter as if he had won the lottery. 

"You are digging your own grave." Whitebeard warned him. 

"Bah, nonsense! Oh, that reminds me, I need to find a suitable candidate for Sab." Garp muttered to himself. Edward Newgate can only sweatdrop. Garp is serious about hunting husbands for his granddaughters. 

"Look at the time! I have to go now. I'll be back in two weeks in Grandline. Damn Sengoku being stingy!"  _ Toot... Toot... _ Before Whitebeard could answer, Garp dropped the call without properly saying goodbye. 

Whitebeard just placed the phone back before smiling meaningfully. 

"Gurarara! Looks like Roger's going to have a heart attack this time!" If there's anything he is sure of, that is Roger's overprotectiveness when it comes to his children. Knowing Roger for decades, Whitebeard is sure that he is the kind of father that won't let his daughters date anyone until they are 30. 

Unfortunately, one of them is already doing that even without a signed deal between the parents. Looks like fate has its ways of making sure that the deal will be carried out. Roger won't know what will hit him. And based on Whitebeard's observation, the youngest one is attached to her Vice President. 

"Ah~ things will get interesting. Gurarara!"

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

** ASL Sisters' quick interview: **

** Question:  ** Which sister cooks better?

** Ann:  ** Sab. I can cook, but she cooks better.

** Sab:  ** ME. They'll likely to set the kitchen on fire or destroy it.

** Luffia:  ** Sab. I can't cook at all.

** Question:  ** What do you like about your sisters?

** Ann: ** For Sab, she's smart and very responsible. For Luffia, she's very sweet and caring.

** Sab:  ** For me, Ann is protective of us. Luffia, she's sweet and never failed to make me smile.

** Luffia:  ** I love them because they're my sisters and they love me!

** Question:  ** What annoys you the most about your sisters?

** Ann:  ** Sab - It annoys me when we are in an argument and she has a point. I can't refute at all. Luffia - whenever she wakes me up. She would jump on my bed and slam cooking pans right above my head.

** Sab:  ** Ann - When she's being doubtful of herself. I keep telling her that she can do it, but she won't listen. Luffia - When she suggests random and weird things. 

** Luffia:  ** Ann - Idiot. Sab - Dumb. Hahaha!

** Question:  ** What’s your nickname that family call?

** Ann:  ** Big Baby.

** Sab:  ** Cute Angel.

** Luffia:  ** Little Devil. 

** Question:  ** Who’s room is a mess?

** Ann:  ** Luffia.

** Sab:  ** Luffia.

** Luffia:  ** *Silence*

** Question:  ** Who reads more?

** Ann:  ** Sab.

** Sab:  ** Me.

** Luffia:  ** Sab.

** Question:  ** Who takes longer to get ready in the morning?

** Ann:  ** Probably me because I want to sleep more and refuses to wake up.

** Sab:  ** Yeah. I think it's Ann.

** Luffia:  ** Yep. It's Ann. 

** Question:  ** Who likes heels or flats?

** Ann:  ** We love flats. We just wear heels when it is required.

** Sab:  ** Yes. 

** Luffia:  ** Flats for me. I hate heels but Mom says we should wear them from time to time. 

** Question:  ** How much time do you spend together?

** Ann:  ** We live together and even if we're busy with our jobs, we still find time to eat together.

** Sab:  ** We probably spend a lot of time with each other than with our parents.

** Luffia:  ** Yep! I love spending time with them. 

** Question:  ** What did you most fight about as children?

** Ann:  ** Food.

** Sab:  ** Food.

** Luffia:  ** Food! and we still fight about it.


	26. Slave Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who thinks that the previous chapter is funny, well, here's another funny chapter for all of you. I hoped you liked it. I can't stop smiling while writing this chapter.

Luffia is kind of worried about how she should act with Zoro now that their relationship changed. Should she act the same as before? But how? It's not like she can pretend that the event that happened the other day did not happen. Zoro acted like he used to before, save for a few more intimate acts like holding her hands longer than before. Or the fact that he wraps his arms around her more protectively than ever. Luffia notices it and she's happy with it. She felt safer with him. 

The feeling of being in his arms is still lingering in her mind. It was also fresh on her mind how soft his lips felt. She's just a bit disappointed at herself for not being good at kissing! 

That's it! She should be practicing more! What better way to practice but to constantly kiss Zoro? With that in mind, she decided to abandon her worries and just walked straight to Zoro's office. 

"Hi, Zoro!" The green-haired Kendo master was greeted with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen Luffia gave to him. A day after the confession, it felt a little awkward for both. They don't know how to act around each other. Is there even a proper way of how they should be acting when they are together? Now that Zoro thinks about it, it's not like their relationship is delicate or fragile. They've been best friends for years and being lovers won't change that. It will never do.

He almost wanted to cover his eyes at how bright she looked. As if looking at her is different compared to before. Maybe because something changed between them which is why he is seeing her in a different light now.

"Where's my morning kiss?" When Zoro did not reply, Luffia proceeded to ask him a question while tilting her head to the side. 

Zoro instantly had his right hand cover his face to hide the redness his cheeks are emitting. He does not blush, not when he is deeply embarrassed. It is rare for him to blush like this, but it seems that Luffia has that kind of effect on him. 

She's too cute and adorable for his poor heart, especially when she pouts. No wonder he always follows almost whatever her requests are, save for the idiotic ones, of course. 

Following her request, Zoro leaned down a little to place a kiss on her cheek. 

As soon as he stood straight to look at her, he was met with another adorable look on her face. She is pouting while glaring at him. He should be a little worried that she's glaring at him, but her facial expression is just too adorable. Even when she's angry, she looks so pretty. 

Yes, this is official now. Zoro is whipped. 

"What's with that kiss? I want it here." Luffia closed her eyes, stood on her tiptoes leaning closer to Zoro with pointed lips on display that resembles a snout of a very adorable animal. 

Zoro forced himself not to laugh out loud. Covering his mouth while still blushing, he can't help but step back a little. His lips are twitching from trying not to laugh at the sight in front of him. 

When Zoro did not respond, Luffia opened her eyes and glared at him again. 

"You meanie!" She shouted. 

At this time, Zoro can't hold it in and laughed loudly at her while clutching his stomach. 

"Hmph! I hate you!" She kicked him and started to walk out of his office when he regained his senses and stopped her from walking away. 

Pulling her towards him, he immediately cupped her face and placed a gentle morning kiss she's been asking for.

"Good morning." He said, still smiling. Who could have thought that he will smile like this? 

"Shishishi!" She felt better now after getting her morning kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him again closer to her to get another kiss. 

It looks like she's getting addicted to this - to kissing Zoro and she's not complaining. Neither is he. This is something they could get used to. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

_ Why do I have to meet this guy again? AGAIN? _

In Sab's opinion, there should be a limit at how many times she can meet someone in a span of a few days given that they are strangers to each other. Okay, maybe they are not total strangers, but still, they are not close enough to be labeled as colleagues or acquaintances and definitely not friends No way is she going to be friends with him. 

After that meeting in Iva's shop, in which he stayed silent for the duration of their stay there and also left with no words at all. As if he's just there to be an audience and it pissed Sab off. He did not even say goodbye to her or saying a word to her at all. 

_ Ignored. _ That's what she felt at that time. She must admit that he was acting a little strange at that time, but that is not enough excuse to ignore her at all. As if she is a convenient company. 

Even after 24 hours since meeting that person, she still felt pissed. It's not like she can act pissed off in front of her sisters. As much as possible, she'd like to avoid talking about it as it will only make her angry. Now that she's back in her office, she can't help but think about it from time to time and annoying Law is a way of her distraction. 

"Could you please get out of my office?" He asked in a not so polite tone.

"I am bored." Sab answered as if that is enough reason for her to continue annoying him. 

"I fail to understand how that is any of my business." 

"Hey, don't be rude to your Director!" She complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Ms. Director, can you get out of my office now?" 

"I don't want to." Only in times like these that she acts like Luffia - stubborn and hardheaded, much to Law's annoyance. 

"Why are you in such a bad mood, huh? You don't normally annoy me unless you are bored or trying to distract yourself." Leave it to Law for being perceptive. "Or is it that you are lovesick?" 

"HUH?! Who the fuck is lovesick?!" She did not intend to raise her voice, but she just did. Her reaction made Law smirk in victory at her. 

"Looks like I was right. Is it the red-haired patient?" 

Sab can only glare at Law for daring to mention the man in front of her. Not when she is still pissed at what happened yesterday. 

"Can you stop mentioning that barbarian in front of me?!" 

"Oh, I didn't know you guys are already on a nickname basis." 

Sab grabbed the nearest couch pillow and threw it at Law who ducked almost instantly as soon as he saw Sab grabbed the object. He even laughed loudly at Sab's reaction. 

"Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing now, jeez. Could you stop throwing pillows at me?!" She already threw three of the couch pillows at him. "Why don't we get something to eat before you continue throwing tantrums at me?" 

"Is it your treat?" Sab smiled widely at him, feeling a little better. 

"Yeah, yeah. It's my treat. Come on." Sab cheered up and hugged him tightly and even kissing him on the cheek. "Ugh. What's with you and your sisters being annoying as fuck?" Law muttered to himself. 

"Admit it, you love us." Sab said while they are walking out of his office. 

Law may not admit it, but he really loves these annoying pests named Ann, Sab, and Luffia. He grew up with no siblings and no friends at all. He was an awkward fellow, but with these three, they accepted him as he is. 

Since Sab is being annoying, Law thought of something devious. Blame Luffia for this devious idea. At first, he was against her idea to hook Sab with Kidd, but based on how she's acting right now, it may not be a bad idea at all. 

This is why he decided to take her to one of Kidd's favorite restaurants. Law has a hunch that he may be there to get brunch. If he's not, that's okay too. It's not like Law is dead-set in setting them up anyway. 

As soon as they arrived in the restaurant, Law chose a seat that is close to the door in which case, they will immediately be noticed by Kidd if he ever walks in the restaurant. 

After ordering, Sab mentioned about the Motorsports Event that Luffia is going to sponsor - or at least one of the sponsors. Law saw a chance to check if his assumptions were correct. 

"Yes, he signed  _ Jaggy _ under her list of sponsored participants." Law carefully studied Sab to see how she will react. 

"She mentioned that as well. Poor guy, Luffia's won't listen even if he disagrees." 

"Have you met him?" Law asks. 

" _ Jaggy? _ No. You know how Luffia has a lot of friends who she loves to give nicknames. We might meet during the competition anyway." She answered.

_ As I thought. _ Law was thinking that Sab is not aware that  _ Jaggy _ and Kidd are the same people. What a coincidence. 

After confirming that information, Law changed the topic to a work-related one. They talked about the orphanage where they will organize an event for a free medical check-up. While talking about it, the door opened and Law almost smirked in victory upon seeing who it was that just walked in. 

Immediately, his reddish-brown eyes landed on Law, then on Sab. He frowned upon seeing the two, glaring at Law. 

_ Huh... _ Law can't help but raise an eyebrow at his reaction. That's not a normal reaction from Kidd. True, he glares at anyone, but not like this. His glares are icy cold that could send shivers down anyone's spine. If Law didn't know him better, he would have been a little scared. 

"We shouldn't have chosen this restaurant." Sab said to Law before looking back at Kidd, glaring as if his existence is the biggest mistake that happened on Earth. 

"If it isn't Doc Sab." Kidd sarcastically said before approaching them and he even had the guts to sit right in front of her. Law and Sab took a table for four because a table for two is not enough to place all the food they ordered. Not with how much Sab can eat. 

"I don't remember inviting you to sit with us." She said in a cold tone. 

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" They glared at each other, making the atmosphere in that table very tense. Law felt a little left out. Kidd is ignoring his presence now. 

"Yes, you did."

"What was I interrupting, huh? Your  _ date? _ " Kidd's tone sounds odd in Law's ears. He sounds mad. 

"Yes, now fuck off." Even Law is surprised to hear Sab swear like this. Her tone is unlike her at all. This is not the Sab he knows. She sounds so angry at him which also took Kidd aback. 

Being told to fuck off, Kidd frowned a little, his eyes glaring at her before walking out of the restaurant without saying a word. As soon as he left, Law and Sab were left alone. 

"That was rude." Law broke the silence. She did not answer but her facial expression is telling Law that she is not happy with the outcome of the conversation. 

"He rudely sat with us without an invitation." She reasoned out. 

"Which still doesn't explain how you overreacted." This made her silent for a while. "He's the reason you've been in a bad mood, huh?" Her silence is an answer. 

Now, Sab felt guilty at what she did. Granted that the two of them are always arguing, but it never turned into something worse that it would look like they despised each other. Yes, they dislike each other. Yes, they hate each other's guts, but to tell him to fuck off like that, he may feel a little hurt. 

"Did he do something bad for you to react like that? That's a bit too much, don't you think?" Law said. "You sound like an asshole." 

"That's rich coming from someone who isn't." She sarcastically answered. 

"I know who and when should I be an asshole. Why don't you apologize to him? I don't think he had gone that far." Law knows that Kidd walks to this restaurant from his office, so he couldn't have taken his motorbike or car out. 

Sab remained sitting, not moving at all which just made Law sigh in exasperation. She's so damn stubborn. 

Deep inside, he's kind of enjoying the interaction between the two. It answers a lot of his questions and doubts. Even if he's not a love expert, he can tell what's going on between the two.  _ Sexual tension. _

It was so damn obvious that Law even a middle schooler can feel it. For the first time since knowing Kidd, Law saw how he acted like a jealous guy. And for the first time since knowing Sab, this is the first time Law saw how she acted immaturely. 

"Alright. Suit yourself. It won't be my problem anyway. After all, I won't go back to the hospital feeling shitty and guilty for something  _ I did. _ " 

"Ugh, fine! I am going!" She reluctantly said before standing up and walking out of the restaurant, pouting like a child. Law was left behind chuckling. It was around this time that the waitress served the dishes they ordered. Once he saw the number of dishes, Law can't help but sweatdrop. What if Sab decided to ditch him? How is he supposed to eat everything? His appetite is just like a normal person, he's not a black hole like the sisters. Silently, he hoped that Sab will come back, but he has a feeling that she won't. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Walking out of the restaurant, Kidd felt like he wanted to kick someone or something to vent the anger that he felt. More than the feeling of being angry, he felt something akin to being hurt. 

Or maybe that's not how he exactly felt at this moment. He feels bothered and disappointed. At what - he does not know, or more like he can't explain it. He knows he is irritated but at what, exactly? At Sab? At Law? Or at how she acted towards him back there? 

It was frustrating to not identify what he feels. Yesterday, when he was feeling down, he can admit this to himself - he felt better after seeing her and being with her even though he was just silent at that time. Her presence calmed him down and he would be lying to himself if he will say that he is not hoping to see her again. 

But he did not expect to see her with someone he knows in his favorite restaurant. As soon as he saw them, there is an idea that came to his mind -  _ date. _

Okay, it's not like it is his business anyway if they are on a date or not, so whatever discomfort he is feeling upon seeing them, he tried to ignore it. What he can't ignore is the fact that she acted like that towards him. They may not be friends, but certainly, they don't hate each other to the point that one would tell the other to fuck off. As if his existence is what she hated the most. 

The passersby are avoiding Kidd, especially with how he looked so pissed right now. He's not in his best mood and when he saw an approaching woman a few meters away from him, he almost groaned. Not her again. After that incident where she threw the hot chocolate drink at him, Kidd would like to stay away from psychos like her. He's almost tempted to walk back in the opposite direction, but just remembering that it is the way back to the restaurant, it made him hesitate. 

"Kidd! How are you? You're not hurt, are you? I am sorry about that time. It just made me upset seeing you with that woman." Her hand automatically reached for his chest while she smiles at him, trying to seduce him but it just made Kidd disgusted. He still can't believe he slept with this woman when it did not even felt good at all. What was he thinking at that time?

"Kidd!" A familiar voice took Kidd's attention and when he turned back, he Sab's state, trying to catch her breath. Did she run after him? 

Sab's eyes landed on the woman and her hand on Kidd's chest. It made her frown but forced herself to stay calm and continue what she came here for. 

"You're here again? When will you learn to fuck off, you bitch? You must be here to beg to come back to you. Sorry, but not happening, honey!" The crazy woman started ranting at Sab. She looked so damn proud to be by Kidd's side. This just made Sab angrier than she already is. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not here for you." She said, keeping herself as composed as she can. "I just want to say sorry for being rude. That's it. Enjoy the rest of your day with her." She may be saying sorry, but her voice sounded so forced as if staying there is suffocating her. And it did. 

_ That stings. _ Sab thought to herself but pushed the thought away while walking away, tempted to run away from them. She strides as fast as she can, leaving Kidd and that woman behind. 

As soon as Sab left, Kidd remained there, blinking while staring at Sab's retreating form. 

"Come on, Kidd. Why don't we - "

"Fuck off! Don't make me take this to legal court and file for a restraining order against you. With what you did the last time, I doubt I'd lose the legal battle. And for one, I regretted that one night. I've never felt disgusted in myself than I did today." He said before leaving the woman behind and went after Sab. 

She was a bit far away, almost back to the restaurant when Kidd called out to her. 

"DOC!" He shouted. Sab looked back and as soon as she saw him, she did something Kidd did not expect. She sprinted away from him. 

_ She fucking sprinted away.  _ As if she saw a ghost. Surprised at her sudden action, Kidd did not react right away. 

"What the actual fuck..." He muttered to himself while looking at the running Sab. "You little..." He said, pissed off and ran after her. "Come back here and apologize properly! Sab!" 

"Go away!" She shouted while still running away from him. They did not notice how they ran past the restaurant. 

In the restaurant, Law can feel his stomach giving up. Just looking at the dishes in front of him makes him want to throw up. He wishes for Sab to come back already to finish everything. He stopped eating when he looked outside and saw a familiar figure running like a thief. His fork with a slice of meat stuck to it was suspended mid-air while his mouth gaping at the sight. But it seems that's not the end of it because seconds later, he saw Kidd running after Sab and looked like he was shouting something. 

Law sat there, inside the restaurant, mouth gaping, and a suspended fork in his hands, speechless. 

"What in the world..." He muttered to himself. If Sab is running past the restaurant, it should be safe to say that she won't be coming back. Then, he looked at the dishes in front of him. He let go of his fork and covered his mouth as if to tell himself not to throw up at the amount of food he must finish. 

Meanwhile, Sab and Kidd are playing cat and mouse on the streets. The passersby are surprised to see the two running as if they are watching a love comedy. 

Bracing his legs, Kidd ran as fast as he could as if his life depended on it. He finally caught up to Sab and as soon as he did, he grabbed her arm, refusing to let go. Both are out of breath. Sab's still trying to get away from him but Kidd won't let go. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Won't you stay still for a moment?!" 

"NO!" Sab kicked him but he dodged it. 

"My goodness, what's with you?!" Kidd still refuses to her arm go. He knows she will just run away again. 

"I said no. Let go!" Sab yanked her arm which caused Kidd to outbalance himself and let her hand go. While trying to regain his foot balance back, he accidentally hit his hand on the fire hydrant that was beside him. 

"Argh!" He winced in pain. 

Hearing his shout, Sab was surprised to see him on the floor while wincing in pain. Immediately, worry overtook her. 

"Oh no." She said while biting her lower lips. It looks like she just injured him. "Are you hurt?" 

"Does it look like I am not?!" 

Okay, maybe that was a bad question seeing how he winced whenever he tried to move. Most likely, his arm was sprained or maybe fractured. The hit was pretty bad. 

"Let's have that checked in the hospital." Sab said, helping him in getting up. 

"Just so you know, this is your fault." He said while walking beside her. 

"That wouldn't have happened if you did not chase after me." 

"And why did you run away in the first place?" That is something she can't answer. Thankfully, Kidd did not press for an answer. "The hospital is quite far away. And obviously, I can't drive my motorbike now." 

"Let's just call a taxi." With that being said, they proceed to silently go to the hospital. Sab has a feeling that she's forgetting something... Or someone.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Law wanted to bang his head upon seeing the amount he has to pay. He felt a little embarrassed when he asked the waitress to place the dishes on take-out boxes. He's sure that he earned a few stares from the restaurant's staff. 

He'd like to blame Sab for letting him go through this shit and she had the guts to ditch him. 

Well, at least he earned something to tease her for. Going back to the hospital, he's quite surprised to see Sab and Kidd together, still arguing while sitting on the hallway outside of the laboratory. 

"Now I can't use my left arm for a week. Just great." His voice sounded sarcastic but he doesn't look like he's angry. 

"Can you shut up for a second? It's my fault, okay?" Sab pouted but still felt guilty. She did not mean for him to get injured at all. 

"Glad to see you found your way back and forgot me in the process." Law made his entrance, arms crossed in front of his chest while raising an eyebrow at Sab and Kidd. 

Kidd's face immediately turned sour upon seeing Law and this small change in his expression did not escape the male doctor's keen senses. Only Sab is not aware of that change. 

"Law! Sorry about that." 

"Yeah, you owe me." Law said before placing the food right in front of her. "You ditched me to injure him?" 

"It's not intentional!" She protested.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's still your fault. Take responsibility for the damages you did." Kidd added. "Why is it that every time I am with you, I always end up getting injured?"

"Do you want me to add more injuries? I can do that." She threatened. 

"I told you to just apologize for being rude, how did you end up injuring him?" Law muttered to them. 

"I told you it wasn't intentional!" 

"Yeah, whatever. I am out of here. Good luck taking care of him. Since it's your fault, you might as well help him with his chores as his hand is useless." 

Sab can't believe what Law just suggested. 

"True. I can't cook and can't do household chores now that my left hand is like this - which is - "

"Which is my fault. I know. You don't have to rub it in." Sab glared at him which he answered with a smirk. 

"Now that the contract is sealed, start by driving me to my office, Slave." 

"Wha - " Sab gaped at him. "What did you just call me?"

"Is that how you are supposed to talk to your Master? Tsk. Tsk." 

"You are not my Master, you Barbarian!" 

"Uh-huh. Now, less talk, more actions, Slave." 

Law left the two of them who are still arguing about the Slave-Master contract that Kidd is insisting on. Seeing how they interact, Law is positive about his initial observation. 

With a smirk on his lips, he reached for his phone and dialed Luffia's number. 

"Traffy!!!" She shouted. 

"Luffia... It looks like your idea is brilliant." 

"Huh? Which idea are you talking about?" 

"Let's hook Sab and  _ Jaggy up _ ." 

There was silence at first before Law heard her chuckle in delight. Even without seeing her, Law can visualize the biggest grin she has right now. 

"Yes! Let's do that!" 


	27. Vacation Part 1

Zoro stared at Luffia's smiling face after getting a call from Law. He does not like that smile. It spells trouble. Pity the souls who will be the receiving end of whatever Luffia's mischief will be. 

"I don't like whatever you are thinking right now." Zoro said with a suspicious tone. 

"This is for the better, I swear!" 

"What did you and Law talked about?" 

"He agreed to hook Sab and Jaggy up! Isn't that nice?" Zoro should have expected that it's something outrageous as this. He still can't fathom why in the living hell does she want to hook Sab with Kidd. 

"You know how Kidd hates dating more than anyone else. He is not the type for something like a commitment and I don't think you'd like your sister to be just in a casual relationship with him." Zoro has known Sab for years and they may not be close friends, but he'd hate to see his friend and Luffia's sister become fuck buddies. 

That will follow a lot of complications. Just thinking about it is giving him a headache. 

"I think it will be fine. I have a feeling it will be. Shishishi." Zoro just shook his head at her and remained silent. He will just hope everything will be fine as what Luffia says it will be. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Marco stopped his car in front of Ann's house, dropping her by. 

"Do you want to get inside and have tea first?" She asked. Marco thought for a moment before agreeing to her request. After parking his car inside their garage, Ann led him inside her house, serving him tea in the kitchen. 

"They're not home yet?" Marco asked. 

"No. I think Sab will be a bit late tonight. Luffia's still in her office, so she might be here in an hour." Ann answered while getting something to drink as well. "By the way, the island will be ready anytime. Luffia agreed on letting us borrow the place." She said while getting orange juice from the fridge. 

"We could go in three days if you'd like, yoi." He said. 

"Yeah. Most of my important meetings are finished for the week. I have nothing much to do. I'll just tell my men to take care of a few things for me." She answered. 

"Great. How do we get to the island, yoi?" 

"We can go by boat. Most of the time, we use Luffia's ship to get there because there's a lot of us together. Since it's just the two of us, we could use the helicopter." 

"Who's going to pilot it?" 

"I will." 

This made Marco raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You know how to pilot a helicopter?"

"I do. Sab and I both have licenses to pilot a helicopter. Luffia failed her exam. It's too dangerous for her." Ann can still remember when Luffia almost crashed the helicopter. It was damn scary for the twins as the passengers. It almost gave them a heart attack while seeing Luffia maneuver the helicopter as if she was on a sports car racing field. 

"Yeah. I wouldn't trust her, yoi. Too dangerous." He said before looking at his wristwatch. "Looks like it's time for me to go, yoi." 

"Alright. Take care." Ann stood up the moment Marco stood up, seeing him off. 

Before he could open the door, he stopped on his tracks and looked at Ann before pulling her close to him and claimed her lips. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to his kiss. 

Marco encouraged her to open her mouth for him and she did, welcoming the probing tongue seeking entrance to taste her insides. The deeper the kiss goes, the more Marco wants to feel her. 

Feeling a slight discomfort with their position, he decided to be bolder and placed his hand on her butt, cupping both mounds eliciting a moan from Ann. 

He smirked into the kiss as he squeezed her ass, making her yelp in surprise. He took this chance to lift her up and lightly slammed her on the door while kissing her. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist while grabbing his soft hair and deepened the kiss. 

Both of their hands are trying to explore whatever part of each other that they can reach. Ann is almost tempted to rip his shirt off while Marco's right hand is traveling her stomach, teasingly touching her slowly. 

Her moans are like music to his ears and he'd want to do more however he can't. Had it not been for the car the noise of a car that they heard outside, they would have continued this make-out session. 

Trying to catch both their breaths, Marco reluctantly let her go while trying to fix his disheveled hair. 

"I guess I'll get going, yoi." Ann nodded at him before leaning forward and placed another kiss on his lips. "Don't tempt me, yoi." 

She smirked at him before opening the door. On his way out, she saw Luffia and after briefly exchanging greetings, he bid his farewell. 

Luffia went straight to the kitchen to get something to eat before setting up her game console. Ann decided to leave her be and went upstairs to her room to change into something more comfortable. 

While getting herself changed, she can't help but think about the vacation. She's excited but at the same time nervous. This will be the first time that she's going on a vacation with her boyfriend. She had been on a few dates before, but none of those dates turned into something serious like this and most of them are just blind dates anyway. This time, the relationship is serious. 

Her mind's been circling on the idea of staying with Marco for a few days - alone. _Anything_ can happen and just thinking about it makes her blush. It's not like she's not thirsting after him. He's her boyfriend after all and let's all be honest - Marco is fucking hot. 

Of the weeks that they've been together, there are a few times that they've been too intimate with each other - almost crossing the line a few times. 

Just thinking about his lips sucking all over her is making Ann feel hot and aroused. Shaking her head, she decided to go back downstairs only to find a very stressed-looking Sab who was sitting on the couch while pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"What happened to you?" She asked before sitting next to Luffia. 

"Shitty day." She vaguely answered before getting up and walked away. Shrugging her shoulders, Ann let Sab be. 

Since she's pretty tired, the sisters decided to just order food for dinner. While having dinner, Ann mentioned that she and Marco decided to depart in three days. 

"You may want to visit Chopper before you leave." Sab said. 

"Why? I still have my medicine for narcolepsy." 

The blond twin looked at Ann as if she had forgotten something and something is telling Ann that it's not about her medicine for narcolepsy. Shaking her head in response to Sab's look, the younger twin just sighed.

"Pills." Sab said which doesn't make sense to Ann. When Sab deemed it that Ann is still not getting it, she decided not to say anything further. 

Before going to sleep, Sab walked into Ann's room. 

"Birth control pills, Ann. I am talking about it earlier." Sab stated out of the blue. 

"Oh." Now, that makes sense. 

"Both of you may be taking the relationship seriously, and I am happy for you, but you don't want to get pregnant when you are just starting to get to know each other, do you?" 

Ann hadn't thought about that. She attended the health education class they had in High School, and she knows how birth control pills are necessary. 

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'll drop by the hospital tomorrow." Satisfied with her answer, Sab bid Ann good night before leaving. And she did. As soon as she woke up, Ann decided to drop by Chopper's office in RGH. He may have his own office in SHI, but he also finds time to be in the hospital every so often. 

Walking into his office, Ann finds Law inside as well. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Ann asks.

"Ann! Hi! I didn't expect you to be here. Did you run out of supplies?" Chopper welcomed her inside. 

"No. I am here for a different reason." She said while not giving out an explanation. It's kind of embarrassing when her cousin is here. 

"Don't tell me you are asking for a higher dosage? Last time we checked, the medicine you are taking is enough for you." Law said. He is also aware of Ann's condition and the one who advised her to take Chopper's medicines instead of the chemically produced ones. Law is also one of Chopper's patients, but he does not have narcolepsy like Ann. He's an insomniac.

"No, not that. I am here for something different. I don't know if Chopper can recommend pills for me." 

"What pills are we talking about?" Chopper asked. 

"Birth control pills." Ann finally said it while side-glancing Law to see his reaction. Her cousin just stood there, a little surprised but said nothing. 

"Good thing that you came to ask me first. With your sensitivity to medicines, it won't be good to just take any birth control pills. The medicine you are taking for narcolepsy may not be effective if you take another type of pills." Chopper said. "I can provide you the medicine I created as a birth control pill." Give me a moment. 

While Chopper is rummaging from his cabinet, Law decided to break the silence. "Marco is a lucky guy. I better not hear him hurt you. Or else - " 

"Aww. You do care. What will my dear cousin do if he hurts me?" Ann teased. 

"Oh, not me." Law smirks. "Gramps will do the killing for me." He was talking about Sengoku. Ann almost forgot Grandpa Sengoku for a moment there. But maybe he's not too bad compared to Garp and Roger. 

"Here." Chopper gave Ann a bottle full of birth control pills with a written prescription on how often she should drink it and when. "You might want to get checked with an Obgyne as well." He advised. 

"I am not pregnant, so I don't think there's a need for that. I just need these." She said while raising the bottle of pills she is holding. "I guess I'll have to go. Is Sab in her office?" Her younger twin left earlier than usual this morning which is a bit odd. 

"I don't think so. She might be doing errands so we speak." Law smirked in amusement that rendered Ann curious. Despite being so, she decided not to ask and just left the building.

Meanwhile... The said younger twin is preparing the food for her patient. After getting Kidd's hand checked, the doctor advised him to not strain his left hand which is wrapped with an arm sling. The injury is not too bad, it could be worse, however, he keeps on blaming Sab about the incident and pushed her to do his chores. 

This is why she's in his house right now. Sab is quite surprised at how close their houses are. 

"The slave finally arrived." That was his greeting to her the moment she stepped inside his house. 

"Stop calling me that if you don't want another injury on you." She threatened. 

"Tsk. Tsk. That's not how you're supposed to talk to me, your dear Master." He said while leading her to his kitchen so she can prepare his breakfast.

"Haha. Very funny." After her sarcastic remark, she started working on heating the breakfast she bought. 

"By the way, I have a list of chores you're supposed to do this week. Check the note on the fridge." 

_Clang!_ She slammed the plate in front of him while irritated at his devious smile. Without saying anything, she approached the fridge to see what he was talking about. As soon as she saw the list of chores, she gaped in shock. 

"Wait, I am not your maid!" 

"Need I remind you that I would have done those chores myself if not for you injuring my hand. So, you just have to deal with it." He said while focusing on his meal. "Get me a juice, Slave." He demanded. 

Even though she is irritated by how he is demanding, she can't do anything. If she complains, he will just tell her how this is her fault. That's something she can't deny at all. Why did she even run away from him at that time? She has no idea at all. 

"Here, Your Majesty!" She said while placing the glass of juice in front of him. "I'll be dropping by later to do a few of your chores and will be back tomorrow morning to bring your breakfast." 

"Are you leaving already?" He asked when he saw Sab exiting out of the kitchen. 

"Yes. I still need to report to the hospital. Bye!" And before he could say anything, she was out of his house. 

Shrugging, he continued to eat his breakfast using one hand. It is difficult, but he can manage. It's not like this is the first time he has been injured. He had experienced worse than this. Even though he is injured, he finds it alright. He is in high spirits. 

He may never admit this, but seeing Sab pissed off and annoyed is making him feel good. The expression on her face is an enjoyable sight for Kidd. 

Little does he know what his expression looks like now. An expression of someone in pure bliss. 

After eating his breakfast, he got dressed and reported to his office. He has a few contracts to arrange. Add to that, he needs to oversee the new branch of his bar: The Red Rockers. 

It will be a pretty busy day for him. Nothing new. 

As soon as he stepped into his office building, the employees keep staring at him as if they can't believe that he got injured. 

After getting his checkup yesterday, he was thinking of going back to his office but Sab was adamant and just told him to stay at home which he doesn't mind. She drove him to his home and he even asked her to cook for him before she left. 

He called Killer afterward and just told him he won't be at the office today. Thank goodness he didn't ask anything as this is not a rare occurrence. There are times that Kidd won't report to the office for a few days. 

As soon as Kidd stepped into his office, he saw Killer inside. The ballpen that the blond man's been carrying dropped to the floor as he stares at his friend or specifically, at his injured hand. 

"What in the world happened to you?" He asked after recovering from the shock and picked up his ballpen. 

Kidd thought for a moment before answering. He's not sure if he should be telling Killer about what happened because, without a doubt, the sight of them running on the streets, chasing each other, is nothing but embarrassing. 

"Sab injured me." In the end, this is all that he could come up with. 

"Come again?" Killer asks as if he can't believe what he just heard again. 

"She injured me." He repeated. 

"What did you do this time, Kidd?" The look on Killer's face is someone who looked at his son with disappointment. 

"Oi! It's not my fault! If you haven't noticed, I am the one who is injured here." 

"I bet you did something ridiculous and pissed her off again. So, is this the reason why you were not around yesterday?"

"Yeah. She won't let me go back here, so she drove me home. Well, I'll treat this as a blessing in disguise. Imagine, I gained a slave to do my chores for me." He smirks in satisfaction. 

"Wait, does it mean she had been into your house?" 

"Well, yeah. She can't cook for me if I won't let her in." Kidd answered the most obvious thing. 

For a moment, there is nothing but silence in the room. Killer just stared at Kidd as if there's something wrong with his statement. 

"I can't believe this." Killer said, breaking the silence. 

"Huh?! I don't get you." 

"Dude, you just let her in your house! In your damn house!" 

The red-haired man sighed in exasperation at his friend's statement as if he can't find anything wrong with it. 

"What's the big deal if I let my slave in my house?" 

"You never just let anyone in your house, much less a stranger whom you have not known for long. And this one is a woman!" 

"What do you mean by that? I let Luffia and Bonney in my house and they're women." 

"Luffia came uninvited and raided your fridge then called the rest of the gang, all uninvited by you. Besides, she's a special case. This one is too. Tell me, how many did you invite in your house willingly aside from me?" 

Kidd thought for a moment. It is true, he never invites anyone in his house at all. Except for Killer and Zoro. Luffia just happens to be tagging with Zoro or waltzing in uninvited. 

"I still don't get your point." He said after being silent for a moment. 

"Alright. Had it been anyone else who injured you, will you let them in your house?" 

"No way in hell." Kidd answered with certainty. He will never ask anyone in his house no matter what. Not even the women he slept with or his sex friends. He never told them where he lives and never invited them inside. If it's just sex, hotels are enough. He believes that if he lets them into the privacy of his home, they will start pestering him even more and might think that he is willing to commit to them. 

"See what I mean! Let me ask you, what makes you invite her?" 

"Because she's my slave. She will be doing household chores for me." Kidd answered making Killer sigh in exasperation. He can't believe that Kidd is not getting his point at all. 

"Are you sure you just see her as a _slave?_ "

"Hmm..." Kidd thought for a moment before answering. "Annoying her is my hobby, so there's that." 

Killer wanted to ram his head on the table in frustration. 

"You know what. I give up! No wonder you are friends with Luffia." 

"What is that supposed to mean?!" But Killer did not answer and just left his friend. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Pops." 

Whitebeard looked at the person who called him and is not surprised to see a frowning Izou standing there with her hands crossed in front of her chest. He has an idea why one of his daughters is in such a bad mood. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Where is Marco going?" 

"He didn't tell you?" There was a hint of amusement on Whitebeard's face while asking the obvious. 

"He's been suspicious lately. He won't tell us where he's going as if he's hiding something. Please don't tell me he's dating one of Big Mom's daughters?" 

"I don't think he is." 

"Then, why is he being cryptic about his location? You know something, don't you?" Izou pointed suspiciously at her father, her eyes squinting. 

"Gurarara. I know something but it is not my place to tell. Marco will tell you when the time comes." 

"So, he's dating someone! I knew it! Who is it?! I can't think of anyone who he could be dating." Izou fell into deep thoughts. The sight is very amusing to Whitebeard's eyes but he remained silent. 

Marco is right. The moment Izou finds out will be an interesting sight for them. He can't wait until the time Marco announces it himself. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"How long are you going to stay there again?" Sab asks Ann before she departs to her vacation with Marco. 

"Four days." She answered while dragging her travel suitcase out of the front door. 

"Honeymoon! Honeymoon! She's going to honeymoon!" Luffia's too loud early in the morning, constantly teasing Ann. Even the night before, all she could talk about is how Ann is going on a honeymoon. 

Ann can just roll her eyes at her youngest sister. In one sense, it could be true. But the difference is just they are not married. 

"I asked Sanji to stock up the supplies in the kitchen so that you won't have to worry about it. The facilities are also prepared for you and Marco to use." Luffia said. 

"Thanks!" Ann said. 

Sunny Islands is a privately owned vacation spot for Luffia. She built with the idea of a relaxing place where they can enjoy a bunch of activities. it could very well be a resort at this point. There's a water slide going straight to the ocean from the cliff. 

There are also jet skis available, surfboards, kayaking boats, fishing boats, and many other things they could use for activities. Last year during their parents' 24th wedding anniversary, the family used the island to relax for a few days. It is perfect as no one can even enter the premise without being detected. Franky and Usopp made it extremely private that they will be alerted if any vehicle coming around the island's premises. 

"Alright. Drive safe, Ann. You don't want to crash the helicopter, do you?" Sab jokes. 

BiddingSab goodbye, Luffia, and Ann got in the car. It is decided that Luffia will drive her to Thousand Sunny Building where the helicopter is ready waiting for them. Marco will just meet them there. 

As soon as they arrived in the building, Marco's already there, waiting for them. 

"Luffia, do you mind if I leave my car here, yoi?" It looks like he drove here instead of asking one of his siblings to drop him by. That would make sense as they will be asking why Marco wants to be dropped by in Luffia's building. 

"Nope!" Luffia chirped. "Let's go to the rooftop!" She led them to the elevator. "Sab is the only one single amongst us. She should date." She suddenly said making Ann stared at her sister, wide-eyed in surprise. 

"E-excuse me?" She asked. It's just the three of them in the elevator. Franky and Usopp might be in the rooftop, waiting for them. 

"Sab is single. She's not dating anyone, right? So, I have this bright idea of hooking her up with _Jaggy!_ " 

Ann does not know how to react. Should she react with the fact that Luffia just basically admitted that she's not single or the idea that she's trying to hook up their sister with Kidd Eustass?

Even Marco doesn't know how he should react to this conversation. For some reason, he's seeing a little bit of Izou's attitude in Luffia. 

"Tell me you're joking." Ann said. 

"Why would I joke about this?" Luffia sounds offended. 

"Why Jaggy of all people?" 

"I just think that they suit each other." Luffia looked at Ann with a look that states _'Isn't that obvious?'_. 

"Hold up. Luffia, that's not a good idea." 

"It is! Even Traffy agrees with me." 

"Why in the living hell would he agree with you?" As far as Ann knows, Law is someone who will disagree with Luffia's idea. Why compels him to agree with her? Ann can think of a lot of reasons why. Luffia might have used her deadly weapon. 

_Ding!_

Before Luffia could answer Ann's question, they arrived on the rooftop where they can see Franky and Usopp waiting for them. 

"Franky! Usopp!" Luffia shouted amidst the loud sounds emitted from the helicopter. 

"HEY!!!" Franky saluted at them as greeting. 

Usopp waved at them and helped Ann with her suitcase, loading it on the helicopter. Marco did the same thing with his bag. 

Usopp was giving instructions to Ann and gave them their equipment before getting into the helicopter. After the preparation, Ann and Marco boarded the helicopter, side by side while Ann sat in front of the pilot's seat. 

After pushing a few buttons and double-checking everything, they proceed to fly towards Sunny Islands, the earlier conversation with Luffia was temporarily forgotten. 

Sab will be alone with Luffia for a few days and Ann won't be there to prevent catastrophe from happening... 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**


	28. Vacation Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for all those who leave comments and kudos. Much appreciated guys!   
> Also, just wanted to put this in a note of how I imagine their relationships:
> 
> AnnMarcco - kinda like a mature and normal modern relationship, at least how I want to write it  
> SabKidd - Manga/Anime-ish kinda with a hint of love-hate hilarious relationship  
> ZoLu - Pure and based on bonds and emotions
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this!

Ann's earlier nervousness is now gone as they both enjoy the scenery laid right in front of their eyes as they make their way to Sunny Islands. 

Marco took this chance to take photos of the scenery as it is not every day that he gets a chance to ride a helicopter with his girlfriend piloting it. He felt satisfaction after taking pictures of Ann as a souvenir as well as the scenery. The weather is pretty much perfect for a much-needed vacation on an island. 

The travel time to the island is around 30 minutes. Ann announced that they are about to land. Looking at the huge mansion right below them, Marco can't help but nod in admiration. Luffia built one hell of a vacation house - or an island for this matter. 

Ann smoothly landed on the helipad. After turning off the engine, she told Marco that they can get down to get their things. 

"There is no one on this island except for us. Normally, someone comes here once a week to ensure that the island is cleaned enough to be used in case Luffia or her friends decide to spend the weekend." Ann explained as they walk towards the entrance of the mansion. 

The helipad is stationed at the backyard of the mansion, so they will have to take the back entrance. As Marco surveys the area, he could see that the island looked like a resort. There is a cliff not too far away from the mansion which looks like a diving site. 

And on the ocean, there is a floating villa that has a connecting slide that could take you straight to the ocean. 

"Franky said that they stored food here, so in case you'd like to stay in the floating villa, we could also do that." Ann said after opening the back entrance using an electronic card. 

_ Welcome to Sunny Islands! _

Marco was a bit startled upon hearing Luffia's voice as soon as the door opened. 

"They installed it for fun." 

"Why am I not surprised, yoi." He said. 

As soon as they stepped in, Marco marvels at the sight. The interior of the mansion is more beautiful than the exterior. 

"Do you want to arrange our things first before we decide what to do next?" Ann asks, trying to stay calm. She secretly hopes her voice doesn't sound too excited. 

"Yeah. Maybe we can eat brunch first afterward, yoi." 

"Sounds like a plan. Come on. I'll show you my room." Walking upstairs, Marco took her travel bag while following behind her. She led him to one of the rooms. 

There's a king-sized bed, a couch that looks comfortable for a movie night, and above all, there's a balcony overlooking the ocean. 

Still following Ann, they walked into a walk-in closet that is almost empty, save for a few clothes she must have left behind. 

"What do you want to do after brunch, yoi?" Marco asks while arranging his clothes on the cabinet. 

"Hmm, we have a lot of choices. Since it's too hot to be bathing under the sun right now, we could take a relaxing tour after our brunch."

"Yes, that sounds good, yoi." 

After arranging their clothes, they went downstairs to eat. The kitchen is spacious. It must be designed this way for when there are a lot of guests and they need to cook for all of them. Walking towards the fridge, Marco is surprised to see a note for Ann. It came from Sanji - telling her about the food he stored inside. Opening the fridge, Marco saw a lot of marinated meat for when they decide to have a barbeque for lunch. It could last a week which is perfect for them. 

"What are you going to cook?" Ann asks.

"Waffle, hash browns, bacon and egg, yoi."

"Can I help you?" 

"You can, but please don't burn down the kitchen." 

"HEY!" 

Laughing after teasing her, they quietly prepare their meals while Ann is telling Marco a lot about the island. Luffia purchased this two years ago and developed it with the help of Franky and Usopp. It became their vacation spot or when they hold birthday parties. 

There is another island not too far from the Sunny Islands, and it serves as a natural habitat for wild animals as the island is nothing but forests. It is an island still owned by Luffia but is being used by the foundation that the three sisters founded together - the ASL Foundation. 

It makes Marco proud that despite what the sisters achieved, they are still down to earth. It never got into their heads and they never forget to help when they can. 

After eating, the two decided to change into something a bit comfortable while strolling around. Ann decided to wear her two-piece bikini underneath her sundress. Meanwhile, Marco chose to wear his blue swim shorts paired with a cotton tank top. 

They strolled around the mansion first where Ann showed Marco the mansion's front side where the swimming pool is. Ann was happy to tell him a few stories when they were on a vacation and some of them are the funniest ones where Luffia almost drowned while cliff diving. Thank goodness Zoro was there to dive after her. 

Ann led Marco to other parts of the island while they hold hands and enjoy the scenery. It was peaceful, away from prying eyes of the media. Marco is thankful to have asked Ann to go with him. The vacation is better with her by his side. 

Even though they have been talking non-stop, it seems that they always have something to say to each other. Their topic ranges from just anything about themselves, and they both liked it. 

The relationship is too fresh. They still have a lot of things that they want to know about each other. The more they know about each other, the more they start to fall. Or maybe they are already falling deeper than they thought they are. 

"Let me take a picture of you." Ann took Marco's cellphone and signaled him to pose for her. 

"Why?"

"The view is great. Come on! You can show it to your siblings as well." Without much resistance, Marco posed under the sun. Thank goodness he's wearing sunglasses, it would have been like a squinting photo session. 

Satisfied after taking a few shots, Ann showed him the photos. 

"Wait, let me post that, yoi." Marco said before taking back his phone. He is not the type to constantly share photos of himself, but this one is taken by Ann. Might as well post it on Instagram. "We could have a barbeque here for lunch tomorrow, yoi." He said while pointing at the hut in front of the ocean where there's an available griller. 

"Yeah, that's a great idea."

They continued their stroll around the area not caring about what Izou is doing at this time. 

As soon as the photo was posted, Izou was staring at it for quite some time before turning her attention to Thatch. "I knew it! He is with his girlfriend! Look!" She showed the photo to Thatch and they both shared a look. 

"Maybe he will introduce his lover soon." 

"I'll grill him once he's back!" 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Sab is sweating profusely while staring at their father who is in their kitchen. Sab dropped by in Raftel to get stuff she left in her room. Little did she know that her Dad would be there as well. 

"Where's Ann?" He asked out of the blue. 

"On a trip." Sab hated lying to her parents. This is the safest answer she could provide because Ann is on a trip. 

"Trip? I didn't know about that. Where did she go?" 

Now, that is one hell of a question that Sab doesn't know how to answer. She and her sisters were hoping that their Dad won't ask such questions, but it seems inevitable. It is a blessing in disguise that it was her that was in this position. Had it been Luffia, she would have ranted about Ann's location. 

"She visited the island." 

"Luffia's island? Why didn't she ask us to go with her?" Roger pouted like a child making Sab guilty. 

"Well, she figured we are all busy. Besides, she won't stay there for long." 

"How long is she going to stay there? Maybe we could drop by tomorrow. A family dinner on an island sounds good."

_ Family dinner. Yeah, right. With your future son-in-law this time. _ Sab sarcastically answered in her mind. 

"She took Luffia's helicopter. Besides, I have a few things lined up to do in the next few days." Just being reminded of the  _ things _ she has to do, Sab wanted to groan out loud.

"We could have used mine, but alright, maybe next time." And there was a silence following that statement. Sab wanted to sigh in relief but she can't because Roger's next question placed her in alert-mode. "She's not with anyone, is she?" 

_ Shit. _ This is a question she wanted to avoid. There's no roundabout answer for this. 

"Franky and Usopp might be with her." There goes a tied-up lie. 

"Oh, they must be working now. Yeah, better not to disturb her. I thought she went on an island with a suspicious guy. Huh. I thought for a second I need to ready my machine gun. HAHAHA!" Sab sweat-dropped at her father's statement. He may be laughing but she does not doubt that he will do it. 

Back on the island, Marco shuddered for a moment as if it serves as a warning but he just shrugged it off in favor of focusing his attention back to Ann. 

They decided to take a quick swim around 5 PM when it is nearing sunset. Marco is fighting not to stare  _ too much _ at her. He doesn't want to look like a pervert or a creep but considering that they are in a relationship, admiring his girlfriend is not that bad, right? 

"Like what you see?" She teasingly asked him as soon as she took off her sundress, revealing a two-piece violet bikini. 

"It's not like you could blame me, yoi." He answered. 

Yeah, anyone will admire the sight in front of them. Ann has the right curves in the right places and above all, her toned abs are worth staring at. To think that his hands were at that ass, Marco can't help but want to touch her even more.

Deciding to distract himself from lustful thoughts, he decided to take off his tank top, revealing a well-muscled body for Ann to marvel. It's her time to admire the sight in front of her. 

She loved how he looked like a blond-haired demigod, but what took her attention was the huge tattoo on his chest. It was WGC's logo in blue, permanently inked on his skin. 

"Does it bother you, yoi?" He asked when he noticed how Ann was staring at his tattoo for a long while. 

"The tattoo? No! I love it. Wow, does it hurt when you got that?" Her hand is twitching, wanting to touch the tattoo... The tattoo, not his chest, okay? She's not a pervert. Okay, maybe a little, but this is her boyfriend. It's one of the privileges of a girlfriend to lust after her boyfriend. 

"It didn't. All of us have this mark inked, yoi." 

"Wow, that's amazing." She said while taking his hand and leading him to the beach. Enjoying the cool water and the swim, they didn't know how they were meters away from the beach. This is when Ann shouted at Marco. "Let's have a competition on who can swim faster." 

Fired up by the sudden challenge, Marco conditioned himself before swimming back to the beach. 

The competition is fairly close but Marco won by a small difference. It seems that Ann is a good swimmer. 

They stopped when the water was just on Marco's waist level. 

"Damn, I was so close." 

"I won. Where's my reward, yoi." His hand automatically found itself wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

"Oh, someone wants a reward." She teasingly said while wrapping her hands around his neck, her face edging closer to his. 

"Hmm. I am waiting, yoi." 

Their faces are now inches apart until Ann closed the distance between them and eagerly kissed him which he responded in kind. His other hand was on her neck, pulling her closer if that's even possible. 

As the sun bathes the ocean with an orange hue, the two of them were emersed in their own world, tasting each other, feeling each other's warmth against their own. The force of the water made it possible for Ann to easily be lifted to match Marco's height, making the kiss better. 

When his tongue came asking for entrance, Ann happily let him - tasting him in the process as well. They stayed like that for several minutes until their lungs can't take it. Placing their foreheads together, they both can't help but smile in pure bliss. 

Marco's self-control is slowly crumbling. He wants to ravish her right here, right now, but he figures that their first time ought to be on a bed rather than out here in the open even though it's just the two of them on this island. 

"Why don't we get prepared for dinner, yoi?" 

"Way to ruin the mood." Ann can't help roll her eyes at him but even so, her smile is not fading away. 

"We have plenty of time. Come on." With no choice, she followed him back to the mansion. 

Marco was quick to get changed into a violet and white Hawaiian button-up shirt, with the first three buttons left open paired with shorts. While Ann is getting dressed, he started to prepare their first dinner date on the island. 

Luffia should be taking credit for making this possible as Marco specifically asked her to prepare something for their first night on the island. And she delivered as she said she would. The ingredients are ready for him to cook. 

While his dishes are still cooking, he prepared the table in the pool area. It will be a candlelight dinner in front of the pool and overlooking the ocean. How romantic is that? 

If Marco will be honest, this is the first time he put so much effort into making dinner like this possible - for everything to be possible. He felt a little sorry for the women he previously dated. He realized his heart wasn't into it, but this time, it felt right. Everything felt right and in place. 

As soon as Ann saw the setup, she can't help but blush and appreciate the effort that he's putting into this. He doesn't have to, but he is. Before taking her seat, she walked towards him and kissed him on his cheek to show how much she appreciated this. 

It's only been a day and Ann already feels like she is in on cloud nine. It made her appreciative of the small moments, the small talks they have - just everything. This special moment is not because of the place they are in is a paradise-like island, but what makes this more special is the fact that they are sharing it together. 

After sharing a dinner, they decided to enjoy the breeze of the night by drinking red wine. Ann feels like the small amount of alcohol is getting into their system as their actions are slowly getting a little too intimate compared to earlier. 

His hand is firmly situated at the small on her back, dangerously closer to her buttcheeks. Both are not sure of who initiated it, but the next thing they know is that they let go of their wine glasses in favor of embracing each other in another heated kiss. This time, deeper as if both are thirsty for each other's taste. This might be the case and neither doesn't mind at all. 

Her moans are kind of making her feel embarrassed, but at this point, she could no longer hold back. She'd blame the alcohol she drank earlier for the boldness of her actions. Her hand is slowly undressing the button-up shirt he's wearing. 

Marco smirks into the kiss and due to her actions. This signaled him to become bolder as well, his hand slowly found its way to her buttcheeks, cupping the round mounds. The reward was another sweet moan from her which just urges Marco to continue caressing her, his hand slowly lifting the hem of her summer dress. The moment he saw her wearing the sleeveless orange summer dress, he had the desire to take the thing off her by himself. 

Getting heated with that kiss, Marco failed to realize when his shirt was taken off, but it's not like he minded it. Although, if he were being honest, he likes the position they are in right now. Ann is sitting on his lap, straddling him. 

"Why don't we continue this in the room, yoi?" At some point, Marco needs to cut the kiss even though he hated that he needs to. Sex outside of the mansion sounds about as sexy and kinky as it is, but it's not ideal because the wind is kind of cold. Besides, it won't be comfortable for both of them. 

"Hmm. I like that." She smirks at him. Their eyes are both looking forward to tasting each other even more, to feel each other more than what they already have. With that agreement, they decided to walk back to the mansion. 

As soon as the door to her room slammed shut, Marco immediately pinned her on the door, ravishing her into another heated kiss. Their hands and mouths were onto each other even while he lifted her off the ground to walk towards the comfortable bed waiting for them. 

He likes the dress on her but it needs to go - and off it went. As soon as it was taken off her, she was left with just lingerie on and Marco swears he had never been more turned on before as he is right now. He feels like he could just come from the sight in front of him. 

Subconsciously licking his lips, he can't help but marvel at the sight. It seems he's been staring for too long making Ann impatient. She pushed him so he was sitting on the bed before straddling him again. Smirking at him, she remained straddled on his lap as her hand slowly found its way to the clasped of her brassiere. Her eyes never left Marco's, as if she's tempting him to just watch and be turned on by the way she takes off her undergarments. 

It was too fucking slow for Marco's taste, but it's not like he's not enjoying the sight. 

As soon as it was taken off, he could no longer hold himself back. Pushing her to lay on the bed, kissing her as if there's no tomorrow while his right hand found itself on her left breast, giving it a massage. The moans she's producing serves as music to his ears, urging him to continue. His lips left her mouth to pay attention to her neck, making sure to leave marks as they go south until it finds a perfect destination which is her exposed chest. 

At this point, Marco's as hard as a rock, his pants are too tight at this point but he figures he has to hold it in for a moment in favor of ravishing what is in front of him. She is absolute perfection in Marco's eyes. 

He could have continued to ravish her but he knows he can't hold it in as well. Taking off his pants, leaving his boxer briefs on, it was evident how turned on he is. The sight of the bulging hard-on made Ann anticipate what is about to happen, albeit a little nervous herself. 

Soon, Marco's actions became bolder. His hand went further south fingers at the hem of her lingerie, slowly pushing it downwards. 

His hands were hot on her skin. Ann could have sworn that her moans are getting louder at this point, but she's far too engrossed in the pleasure that she didn't care now. She could feel how wet she is down there and it made her feel embarrassed. 

Apparently, she doesn't have time to think deeper into that embarrassment as her lingerie was taken off, leaving her bare for Marco to ravish and feel. He kept distracting her with his hot kisses while his finger found its way to her entrance. 

As soon as she felt it, she almost wanted to scream in surprise and the wave of pleasure she felt at that point, especially how he was doing down there. It just made her wetter, which is ideally what they need at this point. 

Feeling her through his fingers, Marco felt a little satisfied, but not nearly enough. He wants her to feel even better, besides, he needs her prepared for when he enters as Marco's dick is quite big. 

While preparing her, he can't help but feel happy as well. She feels so damn tight even with two fingers in. 

"Ah!" Her moans continue to echo in the room. Feeling that she's ready enough, Marco let her go for a moment earning a frown from her. 

He immediately took one condom from the bedside cabinet which he placed earlier today. It won't hurt to be prepared, right? 

As Marco went back on the bed, he took off his boxer briefs and wore the condom right in front of Ann. She can't help but gulp at the sight. 

There are a few questions that circled her mind. Is he going to fit inside her? 

"Relax for me, babe." Marco whispered into her ear as he took the position in between her legs. Feeling her uneasiness, he tried to soothe her into another pleasurable kiss and a few distractions while he prepares to enter her. 

The first time can be a bit painful and adjusting to his size is not an easy feat if Ann is going to be honest. Marco is quite patient and slowly soothes her while remaining inside her.

It took all of his willpower not to start moving right away. 

"You can move now." She said and he was happy to oblige, albeit a little slow, thrusting into her as if testing if it will still hurt her. 

The slow thrusts turned into a rhythmic movement and every thrust he takes, Ann's moans are getting louder, signaling how she's getting used to it. It motivated Marco to continue his movements, finding a rhythm. 

"There! Ah! F-Faster!" She moaned. All of Marco's control and patience was gone as soon as he heard those words. The next thing he did was almost pull out before going back in one powerful thrust, hitting a spot that he's been aiming. 

"Ah! Wait, I'm - " Marco knows she's cumming which is why he earnestly thrusts until he felt her tightened. Even though she came, it doesn't mean Marco is going to stop here. He continued his powerful thrusts, gripping her hips tightly. "I'm - Ah! Marco!" 

She must be so sensitive after cumming but it just egged Marco to continue until he is almost at his limit. 

By the time that he came, Ann came together with him for the second time. 

His breathing was ragged while being slumped on top of her, but he's careful not to crush her. As soon as he regained his breathing back, he pulled out of her and took the condom off. 

"That was - " Ann can't find the right term of what she is feeling right now. It was absolutely amazing. 

Kissing the top of her head, he placed the blanket over her before lying beside her. One round should be enough for now, he doesn't want to overdo it.

"Good night, Ann." He said. 

She did not answer which puzzled Marco a bit. As soon as their eyes met, he saw the mischievous smirk in her eyes, and the next thing he realized, he was on top of her.

"Bold of you to assume that we are going to sleep early tonight, Mister." She said while grinding her hips onto his hard member. If Marco is going to be honest, one round is not enough to satiate the desire he's been holding all this time and it seems that Ann is on the same boat. 

With a silent agreement, both found themselves entangled against each other's limbs. 

Let's just say that Ann ended up not being able to walk properly the morning after the long wild sex rounds with Marco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> To be honest, writing sex scenes is a struggle. It always will be for me. I end up struggling for three days before I could finish the chapter. I was a bit contemplating if I should be adding it or not, but in my original story draft, I wrote this down. So, here it is.   
> Also, find me a guy that looks at me the way Marco looks at Ann. LMAO
> 
> I've added a new story, Fates of the Hidden World which is a different setup than The ASL Sisters. You may check that out as well. Ciao!


	29. Together

Sab pulled her car over to the Barbarian's house, pressing the horn twice. When there was no sign of anyone opening the gate for her, she pressed it a few more times. 

Then there's nothing. 

Irritated, she got out of her car and pressed the doorbell several times intending to annoy the person living inside. She did not stop pressing it until she heard his voice via the intercom. 

"What the actual hell?! You are so damn noisy!" He shouted. Satisfied with her achievement, she answered. 

"I've been waiting for ages here. Open the damn gate." She demanded before going back to her car. 

The gate opened automatically and she parked her car in the free space right next to his. Slamming the door shut, she walked towards the entrance of the house and was welcomed by a very annoyed Kidd who must have just woke up as he is wearing nothing but sweatpants. 

Sab was not prepared to see the sight. It took every willpower residing in her body to suppress herself from blushing. It was a difficult feat, especially keeping her poker face. 

"Why the hell are you pressing the doorbell so many times?" He looked like he is a grumpy fellow when woken up from his slumber. 

"I thought you didn't hear it, so I kept pressing just in case." She sarcastically said before walking towards his kitchen as if its the most natural thing. 

Kidd knew that she did it to annoy the hell out of him. Following behind her, he sat on his usual seat, waiting for breakfast. 

"Give me coffee." He demanded.

"Before I do that, could you get dressed first?" 

"What? Does seeing me topless bothers you?" His face is full of confidence, flexing his muscles right in front of Sab. 

She rolled her eyes at him. 

"You know, that would have worked, but you looked ridiculous with that arm sling on. Would you like to accessorize your other arm as well? I can do that." 

"Tsk. You're not sexy at all." He grumbled before standing up to leave the kitchen. While he was walking away, Sab has the full view of his back. Damn, he's like a living Adonis. 

_What the fuck am I thinking?_ She berated herself for getting ridiculous ideas. Shaking her head, she decided to distract herself from such thoughts by preparing breakfast for him. 

She cooked pancakes and eggs for him. Coffee is prepared as well. 

As soon as he was back, dressed in a comfortable shirt, she was done preparing his breakfast. 

"Where is your laundry?" She asked. 

"You're not going to join me? I don't want you fainting while doing the household chores just because you did not eat breakfast." 

For a moment there, Sab thought he was being thoughtful. Turns out he's more concerned if she can do the job right or not. This pisses her off. 

Getting herself a plate, she sat in front of him while silently getting her share of breakfast. The two of them remained silent while eating their fill. While eating, Kidd can't help but be amazed at how much she could eat. It was quite a lot that reminds him of Luffia and Ann. Shrugging that thought, he decided to remain silent while watching her eat breakfast. 

As soon as she was done, she took the initiative to clean up as well. It made Kidd a little guilty. Even though he wanted to annoy the hell out of her, it does not mean that he will act like a spoiled brat. So, he helped by putting the plates in the sink and cleaning up the table. 

His actions made Sab raise an eyebrow but did not question it. As soon as she was done cleaning up, she asked him where the laundry area is. 

He guided her to the laundry area. She's thankful he has an automated washing machine. She was afraid he's going to ask her to hand wash everything. 

"Alright, while waiting for this to finish, I'll be cleaning your living room." 

"No need for that. I have an agency that sends a cleaner every two weeks to do general cleaning." 

"Alright, then what do you want me to do next?"

"You sound like you are in a hurry."

"I just want to finish this as soon as possible so I could get out here." Sab wanted nothing more than just to sleep for the entire day, but she can't do that. She still has a few things to finish before she could finally take a rest. There are still projects pending, especially with the project in an orphanage which will be in two weeks. 

Not liking her answer, he frowned. "Then, clean my room." He said. 

Even that surprised him. He never let anyone in his room, not even the cleaner that drops by every two weeks as he cleans it himself. He is strict when it comes to anyone entering his room. No one has ever been there except for Killer. 

"Alright, lead the way." She said. 

As soon as Sab stepped inside his bedroom, she suddenly felt nervous for some reason. The bedroom is spacious and quite clean, which surprises her a little. 

"Change the curtains." Kidd demanded, pointing to the gray curtains that were hanging from the top of the ceiling down to the floor. It was a ceiling to floor glass windows which explains why there is a need for curtains like this. 

He pointed her to the new set of curtains to replace the current ones. 

"Do you have a ladder?" 

"Too short, eh?" He can't help but tease her again before telling her where the ladder is. 

Kidd remained seated while watching her take the curtains off. Oddly enough, he feels satisfied just watching her. While she was busy changing the curtains, he turned on the music, and soon enough, OOR's Wasted Nights is playing in the background. It startled him was seeing her bopping her head to the beat while she mumbles some of the lyrics. 

_'Cause by this time tomorrow_

_We'll be talking 'bout tonight_

_Keep doing what we want, we want, we want_

_No more wasted nights_

"You know this band?" He can't help but ask. 

"Yeah, I listen to their songs. Pretty amazing." She said while stepping up in the ladder again. 

Kidd hummed before nodding. At least they have something in common. He thought there was none at all. 

After Sab changed the curtains, she asked if the bed sheets and pillowcases need to be changed as well. Kidd thought for a moment. It was recently changed last weekend so it's not time yet to change it but for some reason, he said yes. 

Sab did not question his answer. There was something that stirred up in his chest by just watching her sitting on his bed as she changes the pillowcases. It was odd as he would have been alarmed and bothered by someone sitting on his bed, but when it comes to her, it feels so natural that he can't fathom why. 

"Let's go grocery shopping." He said out of the blue. 

Sab thought for a moment before looking at her wristwatch to check the time. It's still quite early. She can still do some of her pending works in the afternoon after the grocery shopping. 

"Alright. Let me finish the laundry and we'll go. After that, I need to go."

"Pretty demanding considering this is from a slave." 

Annoyed at his teasing, she threw the pillow right straight into his face. Kidd did not have time to react before feeling the pillow slammed on his face. 

"Call me a slave again and I'll make sure to injure your other arm." 

"Oi! That warrants as an assault. You're not satisfied with injuring my left arm? You wanted the other as well?" 

"At this point, yes, I want to. You want me to try?" She is standing in front of him, hands on each side of her hips, threatening his right arm.

"Geez. What kind of slave threatens the master?" He murmured.

"What was that?" 

"Nothing, Doc." He smirks at her suspiciously. There is nothing better to cheer him up than seeing her annoyed. 

_Cute..._ Wait, did he just - NOPE! He didn't. No. There's no way he finds her cute. She's an amazon, not cute at all. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Zoro!" Luffia and Zoro both looked up as soon as they heard Nami's voice. They are currently doing planks to see who can last the longest. Their faces are full of sweat while out of breath. "What are you two doing?"

"I am going to prove to Zoro that I can do planks longer than he can!" Luffia shouted while her hands are shaking while maintaining her position. She must have been in that position for a few minutes.

"In your dreams!" Zoro said, still holding on, but just like Luffia, his hands are also shaking, his face sweating profusely. 

Nami just looked at them while shaking her head in exasperation. She can't believe that these two are wasting time with a stupid contest like this. 

"We are invited for an interview for Forbes Grandline Magazine." 

"Why?"

"According to them, they want to interview the founders of SHI and that's the two of you." 

"Ugh, decline it!" Luffia shouted while struggling to keep her position. 

"You can't always run away from the media, Luffia. At some point, you will have to face them yourselves. How many times do we have to stand on behalf of you?" 

"She's right, Luffia. Go to the interview." 

Luffia was in deep thoughts. If she and her sisters are going to reveal themselves at one point, they need to get used to the presence of media. Maybe this is the right time to also start accepting interviews like these. 

"Fine, fine. I agree." 

"Since she's going, I don't have to be there, right?" 

Hearing this, Luffia can't help but frown. 

"What?! No! That's unfair!" She shouted while snapping her head to Zoro causing her to lose her balance and fell to her yoga mattress. 

"Ha! You lose!" 

"Unfair!" 

"Ahem! So! about that interview, you have to attend, Zoro. There's also another interview you have to attend aside from that." 

"Huh? What interview?" 

"I don't who made the selection, but you've been named as one of the most eligible bachelors according to Grandline People Magazine." This caused Zoro to snort. 

"Ridiculous." He said while standing up to get a towel to wipe his sweat off. 

"Kidd was also named as one." Nami said. 

"Kidd? As in Kidd fucking Eustass?" It is as if Zoro can't believe what he is hearing. 

"Marco too was chosen as far as what I've been told." 

"Oh, wow! What a coincidence! It's the three of you!" Luffia shouted in delight. 

"Coincidence?" Nami asked. She can't see any connection at all.

"Marco is Ann's boyfriend and I have Zoro." She's basically admitting their relationship now, not that Zoro minds. 

"And what about Kidd? Don't tell me he's dating Sab?" 

"No. I am trying to hook them up!" 

As soon as she heard what Luffia said, she looked at Zoro as if questioning what Luffia is saying, which he answered with his hands raised as if telling Nami that he had given up trying to prevent Luffia from what she's up to. 

How is she going to hook them up? That's probably the biggest question Nami has.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

This is the third day of their stay on Sunny Islands. Now that Ann thinks about it, this feels like a honeymoon indeed. They usually spend their mornings chilling and taking a stroll or swim. If not strolling around or engaged in watersport activities, they find themselves in Ann's room, embracing each other nonstop. It feels like it is not enough at all. 

"There's something that I want to ask you." Ann said when they were in the floating villa, sunbathing. 

"What is it, yoi?" 

"I don't know how to ask this." She hesitated. Seeing her hesitation, Marco sat up to face her properly. 

"Go on, I'll be listening." 

"The paparazzi following you around, what if they found out about us?" Ann doesn't know if she asked the correct question.

"I am sorry Ann, yoi. Once they find out about it, you will be exposed to the public and there might be paparazzi that will be following you around. I don't want that to happen, yoi." This has been bothering Marco for quite some time now. He does not want Ann to be exposed under the unnecessary scrutiny of paparazzi who knows nothing about them. "I'll make sure to be extra careful not to expose you or anything like that, yoi."

"You don't want to publicize our relationship?" 

"No, it's not that. I want to, but you might not be comfortable with it. I don't want you to feel any discomfort. If I have to pull strings from the background, I will do so just to prevent from paparazzi from finding out." 

"I am not exactly against the idea of announcing it in public. After all, your status is not something ignorable. Also, I'd rather have the announcement to come from us and not from paparazzi." 

Marco's eyes can't help but brighten up. His previous relationships were a mess before. He likes to keep his privacy but the women he dated are enjoying the spotlight. Maybe that's where it went wrong. 

"But before that, I'd like to keep it private for now until I tell my dad about it. I am sure he will be upset if he finds out about it through the tabloids and that's not something I like to happen." Ann can imagine how her dad will react if that were to happen. He might storm off to Moby Dick Building, armed with a shotgun, and demand Marco's head. Yeah, he might do that, although that's too exaggerated. 

"Are you sure? You are not against announcing it publicly?" 

"Of course, I'd like to keep it private as much as we can, but it doesn't feel right that we keep hiding it forever until the time a paparazzi takes a picture of us and publish it. At least we were provided with a choice to tell everyone about it." 

"Yeah, you're right, yoi. Let's talk more about it after you tell your dad about us." 

Now, that's a big problem for Ann. How is she supposed to tell her dad about this? Maybe she can ask for help from her mom. 

"To be honest, I don't know how to tell Dad about this." 

"Is it going to cause a conflict between you and your father, yoi?" Marco is worried that their relationship might strain Ann's relationship with her dad. He does not want that to happen. As much as possible, he'd like her family to accept their relationship. 

"Not really. I am afraid for your safety." This made Marco curious. 

"My safety?" 

"Anyway, I'll figure it out later. Why don't we take a slide? Come on!" Being dragged by Ann, Marco had no choice but to try the slide connecting to the ocean below them, the topic temporarily forgotten for now. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Why does Monday need to be hectic? Sab can't even understand why. 

It has not even 5 hours since she started working and she feels tired already. Add to her responsibilities, she also must partake in a few meetings concerning her joint business with Ann while she's away. 

Yesterday, instead of resting, she ends up staying the whole day at Kidd's house. She planned to just drop by to give him his breakfast, she ends up having to drive him around which is pretty annoying. 

The bastard enjoyed being a demanding master as after asking Sab to drive him around, he demanded that she stay to watch a movie with him. According to him, he's bored as fuck. 

Two movies later, he asked her again to drop him by in one of his bars to check what's going on. She looked like his chauffeur which just added to her irritation. 

And now, Monday, she has a lot to do. She does not even know how she survived 10 hours of continuous working, but she's still alive. 

It's 6 PM and she has to drop by in Kidd's house to give him his dinner. She is hoping that he's not here right now so she can just leave the dinner and go home. As soon as she arrived, she opened the gate using the passcode he provided. Why he provided her with a passcode to his house, she does not know. Maybe because it is convenient for him when he needs her to run errands for him. 

Parking her car in the parking slot, she went inside the house. As expected, he is not here. She went straight to his kitchen to prepare his dinner and as soon as she saw the note on his fridge, she wanted to slam her head on the counter. 

It says: _'Wait for me. I need you to help me with something.'_ That's what it says. 

Sighing in defeat, she just prepared the dinner before going back to the living room to wait for that jerk. He's really treating her like a slave. Due to her fatigue, she does not have the energy to be annoyed at this point. 

She looked at the time hoping that he will arrive earlier so she can leave, but it did not happen. She ended up waiting for about an hour before she slowly drifted to sleep. 

Half an hour since Sab fell asleep, the front door opened, revealing Kidd. As soon as he stepped into his living room, he immediately saw Sab's state, sleeping soundly. 

The hem of her skirt was raised a little, exposing her thighs. Kidd immediately looked away and ended up looking at her face. She must be really tired to fall asleep like this. It made Kidd guilty because she had to spend her weekends attending to whatever he demands. Did she stay behind because of the note he left? The idea made him guilty. 

Sighing, he walked away, going upstairs to get a blanket for her. As soon as she is covered up, he walked into his kitchen to see the food she brought for him. It feels a bit lonely to eat alone as if he is looking for a companion and he is reminded of someone sleeping in his living room. 

Shaking his head, he continued to eat in silence. It's a nuisance to not be able to use his two hands, but there's nothing he can do. If he can use his hands right now, he would have carried her to his guest room. But this reminds him, he has been using his guest room as another walk-in closet since the one he has right now is full. All his coat and shoe collection can't fit inside, so that's not fit to be a guest room anymore. It's not like he has guests staying over anyway. 

After eating, he was left with nothing to do except take a shower, got dressed comfortably, and walked around while stealing glances at the sleeping woman. He thought she would have woken up anytime soon, but it did not happen. It's already midnight and she's still sleeping soundly. Her dress is not comfortable to sleep on and even though his sofa is quite spacious, it's not a proper bed to sleep on. 

Half an hour past midnight, she stirred from her sleep, groaning a little. 

"The sleeping beauty is awake." He said while remained sitting on his couch. 

Sab tried to process where she is and was reminded that she only meant to stay here until Kidd arrives to finish whatever he needs her to do. 

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Her eyes darted to the blanket placed on her. This made her appreciate it. At least, he's thoughtful enough to let her borrow a blanket. "Oh shit." She muttered while looking at her wristwatch. It past midnight. "I have to go now. I'll drop by to finish whatever you need help with." 

"Don't be ridiculous." 

"I know you need me to do something, but can't it wait till tomorrow? It's - "

"That's not what I meant, Doc. It's past midnight, you can't be thinking of driving at this hour, do you?" 

Sab was silent for a moment, trying to process his words. 

"I can drive just fine."

"It wouldn't hurt you to stay here. I don't want to be blamed if you get into an accident. I'd like to have my conscience clean, thank you very much." 

"That's fine, I am used to driving at night and - "

"Are you seriously going to continue arguing with me about this? If so, I can argue with you until dawn." 

Sab thought for a moment and acknowledged that he might just do it. The argument is going to be pointless and she might not admit this, but he has a point. It's almost 1 AM. If they are going to argue for hours, both of them will lack sleep. 

"Fine." She conceded making him smirk in victory. "Let me borrow this blanket while I sleep here." 

"You're not serious, are you? That couch is not comfortable to sleep on. I'd get back pains if I sleep there."

"I am the one who's going to sleep here, not you. Besides, you are too tall to sleep on this couch, not for me. This is enough." She fired back. 

"I am going to turn off the air condition here in the living room, so you can't sleep here. You sleep on the bed." 

Sab can't help but roll her eyes at him. Turns out he's just conserving his electricity consumption that's why he doesn't want her to sleep in the living room. 

"Alright, where should I sleep?" 

"Upstairs." 

"Fine, lead the way." 

He stood up and walked towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Sab expected him to let her use the room next to his room but she's surprised that he opened his room instead before signaling her to walk inside. But she didn't. She stood there looking at him with a confused expression. 

"This is your room." She said. 

"No shit, Sherlock." He answered. 

"I thought you will lead me to where I am going to sleep tonight."

"What do you think I am doing right now?" She looked into his eyes to see if he was joking or anything of the sort but judging from his expression, he is dead serious. 

"Alright, then where are you going to sleep?" Sab won't believe that he's the type to give up his comfort out of care especially not to her. They've done nothing but diss and annoy each other since they met. For him to suddenly be a gentleman, that's impossible. 

"Isn't it obvious? In my room, of course!"

"Wait, we're going to sleep in the same room?!" 

"And in the same bed." He smirks devilishly at her, slightly bowing down closer to her blushing face. 

Sab is sure as hell that she's blushing. She expected anything but this. 

"You can't be serious." 

"I am dead serious. Or wait! Are you afraid of me taking advantage of you while you sleep on my bed? Don't worry about it, I doubt I'd ever be tempted in doing that. To be honest, _I_ should be the one who should be worried. After all, I'm defenseless if you decide to molest me while I sleep." 

Sab just gaped at him, shocked. She can't believe he has the guts to say that to her! How dare he?! How dare he?!

Smirking in another victory, he walked inside while laughing loudly. 

"You're hopeless and conceited." She said as soon as she closed the door. Her earlier tension was replaced with anger and exasperation. 

"Before you go to sleep, go take a shower first. You stink." He said while scrunching his nose at her. 

Sab grabbed the pillow from the couch and threw it at him. He just laughed even though he was hit. 

"Go take a shower but before you do so, let me get clothes you can change into." He said before getting one of his white shirts and sports shorts she could use.

As soon as he gave it to her, Sab walked towards the bathroom, stomping his feet in irritation. 

"Make sure to get rid of your smell properly!" Kidd shouted before he could close the door of the bathroom. 

"Fuck off!" She shouted back before slamming the door shut making Kidd laugh. It's always entertaining to see her get annoyed. 

While she showers, Kidd decided to take the left side of the bed so he could avoid getting his injured hand bumping into her. It didn't take 15 minutes before she walked out of the shower, dressed ridiculously. 

His white shirt is too big for her, reaching almost her mid-thigh which makes it looked like she's not wearing shorts at all. Looking carefully, she noticed the sports shorts he provided is on her hand. 

"Wait, why didn't you wear the shorts I provided? Don't tell you're - " 

"Take your mind off the gutter, idiot. I am wearing my undershorts." Sab feels like she needs to tell him because she's sure he's thinking she has nothing except for her undies. That made her blush for some reason.

"I thought it was your way of seducing me." 

The glare she gave him is deadly. 

"Better go to sleep. You kept me awake more than necessary." He said before laying down and closed his eyes. 

Without choice, she took the space next to him and laid down as well. The blanket smells just like him and this makes her nervous. Why was she in this situation again? She doesn't want to think about it. 

With that in mind, she drifted off to sleep. While she's sleeping soundly, Kidd remained awake unable to shake off the presence of the woman right next to him. It was around 2 AM before he finds himself drifting off to sleep. 


	30. Hooked

Kidd doesn't know what time it is but it's still dark outside so he figured it's still probably between 3 to 5 AM, but what he knows is the warm presence right beside him. His head hurts because of the slack of sleep, but he can't help appreciate the warm presence beside him. 

Looking at the person who must have turned around during her sleep, a smile naturally found its way on his lips. Her head is right next to his shoulder which is why he can easily feel her warmth. There's a crawling temptation at Kidd's head to wrap his free arm around her, but he shook his head. It's way too creepy and he should not be doing it anyway. It's a surprise why he even told her to stay when there's no reason for her to stay much less sleep on his bed. Sighing, he decided to go back to sleep. 

As he sleeps soundly, hours gone past. Around 5:30 AM, Sab woke up as per her body clock. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was alarmed to see an unfamiliar ceiling and surroundings, but as the memories of last night came back in his head, he calmed down a little. Looking at her left side, she found Kidd still sleeping soundly. 

Carefully, she got off of the bed and decided to cook breakfast. She still needs to go home to get dressed and report to work. Before walking into the kitchen, she went to the living room to get her phone which now has a lot of missed calls from Luffia. 

Sab must have worried Luffia when she did not tell the youngest that she won't be coming home for the night. Since it's way too early to be calling her, Sab decided to leave a text message instead. 

After doing so, she placed her phone back in her bag and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast while silently hoping that Kidd won't wake up till she leaves the house. Sadly that did not happen because Kidd woke up half an hour later. 

It's 5 minutes past 6 and looking at his side, she's gone. Under normal circumstances, he would have chosen to go back to sleep, but not this time. Getting off his bed, he decided to go downstairs. There is a bit of noise coming from the kitchen so he decided to take a look and was pleased to see her preparing breakfast. 

She has not changed clothes. The sight of her cooking while wearing his shirt made Kidd's heart beat a little faster than he'd like to. He may not admit it but the sight is such a turn on. 

_ Damn it! _

"Oh shit!" Sab shouted. "You startled me. You could have announced your presence." She said. This woke Kidd from his internal debate, thank goodness, but instead of answering, he kept his silence and walked towards the fridge to get water. 

"I cooked breakfast before leaving. You can eat anytime. I'll be going now." For some reason, the atmosphere is quite awkward for Sab. Her outfit made her embarrassed, unlike last night. 

"Join me." He said. 

"I can't. I have to go home to get changed." 

"It's far too early to argue. Sit down and eat." He said. Sab would have insisted that she needs to go but something tells her to stay behind. Maybe it was the tone of his voice. It's not like the tone he usually uses - a tone to annoy her. 

With a nod, she took a seat in front of him and they ate in silence the whole time. Even when Sab washed the dishes, Kidd did not say a word to her or try to annoy her in any sort. That was something unfamiliar to her. 

After washing the dishes, she walked into the living room who is empty. Kidd must be upstairs. Her clothes are in his room so she needs to go back there to get it. She should have taken it with her when she went downstairs earlier. 

_ Ring... Ring...  _ Before Sab stepped into the stairs, she heard her phone ringing. When she saw who was calling, it was Luffia. 

"Sab!" 

"Hey, Lu! Good morning. Aren't you too early to be up right now?" 

"Good morning! Yeah, Zoro woke me up far too early. We're jogging around the village." 

Turns out Luffia crashed in Zoro's place. At least, Sab won't have to worry that her sister will not have breakfast. 

"I was going to tell you last night that I'll be sleeping in Zoro's house but you did not answer your phone." 

"Yes, sorry. I fell asleep." Sab should be worried that her sister is sleeping in other people's houses, but this is Zoro. She knows he will take care of Luffia. 

"Okay. I'll be going now. See you at dinner!" As soon as she ended the call, she heard Kidd walking towards her the same time the front door opened. Both their heads snapped in to see who opened the door and as soon as it opened, they saw a surprised Killer standing. 

His eyes darted to Sab and her current outfit then said: "OH!" 

There was silence between the three of them before another 'OH!' escaped Killer's mouth as if he connected dots. Killer remained standing there while Kidd was waiting for him to get inside. Sab, on the other hand, can't help but blush in embarrassment. There's no doubt that Killer's thinking a lot of things which might include a hook up between Kidd and Sab. Judging from the way she is dressed, anyone would have thought so. 

"Sorry for the interruption. I didn't know - "

"You're not interrupting  _ anything. _ " Kidd said with an annoyed voice. He's frowning heavily right now while stepping in front of Sab as if shielding her or something. "Go get dressed. I thought you need to go home."

Sab only nodded as an answer before going upstairs to get dressed. she silently hopes that she will be swallowed by the ground due to the embarrassing state she was in. 

As soon as she's gone, Killer stepped inside the living room while grinning nonstop. 

"Wipe that grin off your face or I'll wipe it for you."

"I expected her to drop by today but I did not expect that she slept here last night. Your guest room is a mess don't tell me you let her sleep in there?" 

"She did not sleep in the guest room." 

"OH!" Killer answered again as if he concluded something out of what Kidd said. 

"Don't jump to conclusions and connect dots, shithead." 

"But she slept in your bedroom." That's something Kidd cannot refute. "And you never let anyone sleep in your bedroom. Wow." 

"Shut up, why don't you? Don't start connecting dots, bastard." 

Killer shuts up but his grin tells everything there is to tell which made Kidd annoyed. 

"Why are you here anyway?" 

"Did you forget? I'll be driving you to the office. Besides, we have a meeting with Roger and Rayleigh." Once again, Kidd groaned. He had forgotten that Killer was dropping by and he also forgot about the meeting. For some reason, he is tempted to postpone it until his sling arm is taken off. There's no doubt that Roger will tease him again. 

Before both of them can resume their conversation, Sab arrived, dressed, and ready to go. 

"You don't have to drop by to cook for my dinner. I'll eat out with Killer." He said to Sab while she reached for her bag before leaving. 

"Alright. Bye!" 

As soon as she was out, Killer can't help but grin again. 

"Why don't you ask her out already?" 

"You sound like Roger." 

"Admit it, Kidd, she's special. No matter how you look at it. I've never seen you so focused on a woman like this and to think you guys are not dating." 

"You know the reason why I don't want to date anyone." 

"I am aware of your trust issues, Kidd." 

"Then why not drop the notion that I should ask her out?" 

"You trust her enough to let her in the house. You even gave her the passcode of your house. It's time for you to learn how to trust and she is a trustworthy one as far as I am concerned."

"No. Let's drop this conversation, alright? I don't want to hear any of this!" Kidd is getting mad, not at Killer, but at the idea that he's not too against the idea of dating Sab. It's the stubbornness in him that is preventing himself from accepting it. 

"Fine. Don't regret it when she finds anyone to date. Koala told me that Sab is popular. One of these days, she might just date one of her suitors." Killer said while shrugging, provoking Kidd and he was successful. The jealousy is visible in Kidd's eyes while he looked at Killer. 

"What suitor? Who?!" 

"Who knows." Killer answered before taking his phone out. "I am going to call someone." 

"Oi! Tell me about those suitors, damn it!" 

"Get dressed, we have to go now." Killer ignored his question before he stepped out of the living room to call someone outside, leaving Kidd baffled. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Zoro can't help frown at the men who have been staring at Luffia while they are waiting for their take-out to arrive. After jogging around the area, they decided to get breakfast at a nearby fast-food restaurant. 

Naturally, they are still in their work out outfits. Luffia is wearing fit jogging pants paired with a black sports bra while Zoro is wearing a sleeveless shirt and sports shorts. 

When he caught one staring at Luffia's ass, Zoro glared at him. If glares could kill someone, Zoro would have been a murderer at this point. He's not sure if it's a good thing that Luffia doesn't care about the stares or not. Maybe it should be a good thing, but still, it makes Zoro irritated. 

His hand latched itself on Luffia's waist, giving a signal to all these men that they are not allowed to stare at all. Being possessive is not in Zoro's personality, but when it comes to Luffia, everything is getting reversed. 

Sensing his distress, Luffia wrapped her arms around his muscled waist which brought Zoro's attention back to her. As he looked down at her, she smiled as bright as the sun as if telling him that everything is okay. 

"You've been frowning. Something wrong?" She asked while still hugging Zoro. Sometimes, Zoro forgets how instinctive Luffia can be or how she knows him too well.

"It's nothing to worry about. Come on, let's get your food." Luffia reluctantly let him go so he can get their take-out. Their hands are still intertwined together. While Zoro is busy getting their food, it's Luffia's turn to notice the women staring at Zoro. 

She frowned or more like she pouted at them. God knows Luffia can't glare at anyone properly. No one will get scared at her glares, instead, they will feel guilty for making her upset. 

"Let's go." Zoro said, dragging Luffia with him as he walked out of the restaurant, their hands intertwined while the take-out food is in his left hand. 

They walked back to his house which is about 15 minutes away. As they walk in the sideways, they failed to notice a certain car passing by them. Inside that car is none other than Roger and Rouge. 

Rouge was sitting by the window where she saw Luffia and Zoro walking while holding hands. 

"By the way, honey - " Instantly, Rouge blocked the window using her own body. "Why are you sitting like that?" 

"Nothing. I am just stretching. What is it?" Rouge mastered the ways of lying under her breath. She can't let her husband see Luffia and Zoro that way, otherwise, he will stop the car and cause a scene that will surely be in headlines. They can't have that. 

"Should we buy breakfast for our children?" He asked. 

"I am sure that they've eaten. Sab is there to cook for them." Roger shouldn't know that Luffia is not in their house. If Rouge's guess is correct, she slept in Zoro's house. It's far too early for her to be awake and work out. Luffia never works out. 

"Alright. Let's just invite them to dinner one of these days. They have been far too busy to drop by at home." It's true, the sisters rarely drop by nowadays. They are busy with something else. 

"Roger, they're adults, no longer children. They have to live their lives to the fullest. And that includes dating." 

Roger froze from the driver's seat as soon as he heard the forbidden word. 

"Let's face it, honey. They are at the right age to decide who they want to date. They are no longer teenagers." 

Rouge figures that it is time for Roger to start accepting the idea that their daughters will start dating. Now that Ann's dating Marco while Luffia and Zoro are together, it will just be a matter of time before Sab will follow suit. One of these days, Rouge is sure that Ann will tell Roger on her own accord. 

"Men are evil! I can't have their filthy hands on my daughters!" 

"When will you start accepting it? Not all men are evil and will hurt our daughters." 

"Why does it sound like you want to give our daughters away?" At this point, Roger's face can't be painted anymore. He's pouting while sideglancing at Rouge with a suspicious look. 

"I am not giving them away. It's just that one of these days, they might find someone they want to date. The thing I can do is to instill in your head that it will happen and you have to be prepared." 

Roger did not say anything after that. The two of them remained silent inside the car. 

It's not like Rouge can't understand where Roger is coming from. She, too, is worried that their daughters might get hurt and that is the last thing she wanted. As a mother, she will always worry about her children, but it is also her responsibility to let them learn from their decisions. They can't shelter them forever. 

If Lufia decided to tell Roger about her relationship with Zoro, Roger may accept it, albeit with resistance. All the years that Luffia has been with Zoro, Roger witnessed their bonds. Zoro is not someone who will hurt Luffia willingly. 

As for Ann and Marco, that one is a bit complicated. Given that there is a signed deal with Whitebeard, Roger may completely disagree with the relationship. Even though Marco came from a good family background, son of Whitebeard, Roger will not easily trust him. 

Now, with Sab. As far as Rouge's concerned, she is not dating anyone, but who knows. It might happen one of these days. 

Rouge once again, sighed, dreading the day that Roger will explode with the dating news brought to him by their daughters. 

Meanwhile, Zoro and Luffia were walking back to Zoro's house, with no clue that her parents just passed by. 

"Should we tell your parents?" 

"Huh?" 

"Should we tell them?" Zoro's serious question almost surprised Luffia. 

"Do you want to be killed?" She questioned with a serious tone. Zoro wants to doubt himself is he heard it right, but knowing Luffia, she is serious in her question.

"You're not going to let me get killed, are you?" Zoro may not say this loudly, but Roger is damn scary. He's already scary when he and Luffia were just friends, and now that they are more than that, it feels like Zoro's life is on the line. As if the Death God is going to visit him at night - in Roger's form, that is. 

"Hmm... Dad's probably not going to kill you. Maybe just send you to the hospital. Shishishi!" Zoro can't help but sweatdrop at her answer. 

"Should I prepare my bones to get broken?" 

"Yeah, probably." 

Yes, this may be the only thing Zoro can do in case they tell her parents about them. All he can do is prepare his body to get the wrath of Roger because as far as he is concerned, Luffia won't be shielding him at all. She might just watch and laugh as if watching a scene from an action movie. She might even bring popcorn while watching her father attack Zoro.

Maybe he should tell the twins first so he will have someone to protect him once the inevitable happens. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. They are his only hope in staying alive and reduce the impending damages that Roger will inflict in the future. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Kidd has enough of getting teased by annoying people. First thing in the morning, there was Killer. Now, before noon, there was Roger. Worse of all, he's even telling her wife about the whole ordeal!

"Honey, let me tell you, this guy is in denial! In denial! Hahaha!" He laughed loudly. "I told you, Kidd! The woman who put you on your toes is the right one! See, she even injured you!" 

"Oh, shut up already!" 

"Hook up already! Hahaha!" Roger placed his arm on Kidd's shoulder while he dragged him somewhere and started whispering something in Kidd's ear as if telling him secret tips on how to get a woman. 

Rouge was left with Killer and Rayleigh while she rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. 

"Sorry about that. My husband is a rowdy." 

"Don't worry, Miss Rouge. He's not wrong though. Kidd is in denial." Killer answered. 

"Alright, alright. Roger, come on. Leave Kidd alone, why don't you?" Rayleigh said while dragging his best friend away from Kidd is getting high blood pressure by the amount of teasing he is getting from Roger. 

They are onsite right now to monitor the renovation. Rouge has nothing to do, so she tagged along. While Rayleigh, Roger, and Kidd are discussing matters a few meters away, she was left with Killer as a companion. 

"I am curious about that woman. For her to injure someone like Kidd, that's a feat if you ask me. Oh, but of course, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want to overstep my boundaries." 

"It is alright, Miss Rouge. It's not like it is a secret anyway. Sab is one hell of a woman. The only one who can annoy Kidd and get away with it." 

As soon as she heard the name, Rouge's instincts are pointing her to her daughter. 

"Really? Pretty interesting, indeed. Kidd is giving me the impression that he won't take annoyance as easily."

"He is. But Doc Sab is different. I've been telling Kidd to ask her out already, but he's a wuss. Like Roger said, in denial." 

"Doc Sab? So, she's a doctor, huh. I know a lot of doctors and they are scary, especially the doctors I knew from RGH." Rouge is tempted to ask if the  _ Doc Sab _ they are talking about is the same  _ Doc Sab _ that is working in Revolutionary Grandline Hospital, so she needs to play her words right.

"You might know her, then. She's the Director of RGH" 

_ Uh, oh... _ Rouge can't help but mutter inside her head. Turns out she's right. Look at the timing. Earlier, she was dreading that Sab may follow the footsteps of her other sisters, and she's right. 

What irony it is... Roger is encouraging Kidd to date the woman who injured him... which coincidentally is their daughter. 

A smirk appeared on Rouge's lips. She can't wait to see Roger's reaction once he finds out about this. That surely will be a sight to see especially if Sab and Kidd will start dating. 

Imagine, he played the role of Cupid to their daughters' love lives. First, the drunken signed deal, now, this one. Looks like Roger will be in dilemma one of these days. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Ann feels a little bit sad that they have to leave the island this soon, but she figures it is time to go back. After all, they have responsibilities that they need to fulfill. After their lunch, they packed up so they can leave before dawn. 

As soon as their luggage is prepared, Ann proceeds to double check the helicopter. She knows it is in tiptop condition, but it's better to check before they depart. 

At 3:00 PM, they left the island. Of course, Franky and Usopp were informed beforehand. The travel was as smooth as their travel on their way to the island. As soon as they got off the helicopter, they were greeted by Luffia and Zoro. 

"Ann! Marco! Hi! Hi! Did you enjoy the stay on the island?" 

"Yes, Luffia. It was a great place, yoi." 

"Fantastic! I am glad to hear that!" 

As usual, Zoro remained silent but nodded to Ann and Marco as a greeting. 

"She did not do anything drastic, did she?" The question was pointed to Zoro. He knew that Ann was talking about Luffia. 

"None  _ so far. _ " 

"I am behaving!" 

"That's not convincing at all, Lu. Anyway, let's go." Ann said. 

While on the elevator, Luffia kept asking if they tried the island activities which Marco patiently answered. As the two of them kept talking, Ann decided to ask Zoro something that's been bothering her for quite sometime now. 

"Are you and Luffia - " 

"Yes." Before she could finish her question, Zoro answered as if guessing her question. "I planned to tell you and Sab, but the timing is not in my favor." 

Ann can only raise her eyebrows at him. It's not like she dislikes Zoro. In fact, Ann trusts him when it comes to Lufia's wellbeing. But the thing that's been bothering her is the fact that Zoro was in a relationship with Tashigi unless the two of them broke up. 

Judging from how sincere he looks right now, Ann decided not to ask anything further. She will have to trust the two of them. 

The four of them arrived in the basement where Marco's car is. While loading their luggage in the car, Ann's eyes drifted to where Zoro and Luffia was. The two of them acted like they usually do, but Ann knew that there's a change, albeit almost non-noticeable.

It didn't take time before Ann and Marco bid their farewell to Zoro and Luffia. During their drive, Marco noticed how Ann is frowning. 

"You look worried, yoi."

"Yeah, a bit." 

"Is it about Luffia?" It's not like Marco did not notice that Ann's been paying attention to Luffia and Zoro's interaction earlier.

"Yes."

"It's given that you will be worried about your younger sister. You've known Zoro for a long time now, isn't it?" 

"I know I can trust him, but let's just say that I am still worried. Although, I am not going to tell Luffia to break up with him."

"Your sister is smart. I think she knows what she's doing, yoi." He might not have known Luffia for long, however, Marco knows that underneath that sunny personality, there is something akin to intelligence. She's pretty observant and right on the spot too, if Marco had to be honest.

"Maybe you're right." There's no use to worrying. 

"By the way, Thatch's been asking for souvenirs, yoi." 

Ann snorted upon hearing his statement. 

"Yeah, right. As if you can get anything for him." 

"I did, yoi."

"What did you get him?" This made Ann curious. There is no store in Sunny Islands after all. 

"I took a small amount of white sands and placed it on a container. I'll be giving it to him later on." After hearing his statement, Ann's loud laughter echoed inside the car. 

"Send me a picture of his reaction. I bet it's going to be hilarious."

"Definitely, yoi." Marco can't wait till Thatch sees his souvenir. Speaking of siblings, Marco dreaded the questioning that he will definitely receive from Izou. Oh well, he hopes he can dodge her as soon as he can.


	31. The Interviews

"Again?" Marco can't help but ask as soon as he heard the news upon his return from his vacation on Sunny Islands. He reported back to his office the following morning. That's when Izou visited him to bring the news. 

"What do you expect? Until you get married, you will always be selected. Nothing we can do about that." She said. They were talking about Marco being selected as one of the most eligible bachelors of Grandline by Grandline People Magazine. 

Marco lost count how many times he has been selected for that kind of title. It's been what? 6 times? Don't the editors get tired of selecting him almost every year?

"Say, Marco... When will you tell us that you are dating someone mysterious?" Here comes the million-dollar question. Izou dropped it like no one's business and Marco should have expected it. 

"You will get to know her soon, yoi." 

"How soon is soon?" His sister is standing in front of him, hands crossed in front of her chest while demanding an answer. 

"Very soon, Izou. We are working it out." 

"I can't believe this! You've been keeping secrets from me! Your favorite sibling!" 

"Don't be dramatic. Besides, it would be a big deal if I introduce her to the whole family. Don't you think, doing that when we are just getting to know each other is a bit too much?" 

"Okay, I got your point, but couldn't you at least tell me who? Or show me the picture! I am curious to know how she looks like." Izou's hand is laid in the air, demanding for Marco's phone.

"If I tell you, you will definitely tell everyone. So, no, yoi. You have to wait until I decide to introduce her." 

Judging from Marco's tone, Izou has no way of getting the answer out of him. He's never going to tell her unless he wanted to. 

"Fine. Expect that I'll  _ thoroughly _ question your girlfriend when I meet her. For you to go to such length for her, she must be the real deal." That, Marco, cannot deny. Ann is a force to reckon with and worth every effort there is. 

"Thatch demanded his souvenir. Did you get him anything?" 

"I sure did! Here, yoi." Marco gave a small box wrapped in blue paper. It looks like a gift. In one sense, it is a gift. Albeit, not something Thatch is expecting. 

Looking at the small box, Izou can't help raise an eyebrow at Marco which he answered with an innocent smile. With the box on her hand, she left his office to deliver the gift to her boyfriend. 

Thatch accepted it much gusto. Unwrapping the gift like a child opening Christmas gifts. As soon as he saw what's inside, his mouth gaped in shock. 

It was a very small bottle with sand on it. 

"That damn cheapskate! I'll get him for this!" Thatch shouted while Izou is smiling in amusement. Marco is going to receive an earful of complaints from Thatch for the souvenir.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Forbes Grandline is a magazine known for recognizing businesses around Grandline. They featured businessmen and prominent families known to the business world. They made rankings of the Top 50 richest person/family in the whole world.

Every month, they would interview different personalities coming from different companies. They've featured Gol D. Roger and his company, Edward Newgate, Shanks Leroux, Silvers Rayleigh, Marco Newgate, Dracule Mihawk, and many more personalities that belong to the business world.

Originally, they plan to interview Roger and Rouge but they refused to accept an interview from them or any magazines there is. Damn tabloids. 

True to their words, they won't be accepting interviews. Nowadays, the couple remained unseen by the public. They must be upset that their daughter's picture was published, albeit it was a very blurry one. 

There are a lot of brunettes in Grandline. Unless anyone can get a clearer picture, no one can determine how she looks like. 

As this is the case, the magazines were relentlessly trying to find other matters to publish now that Roger and Rouge won't be doing interviews. As of this moment, the magazine was delighted that the President and Vice President of Straw Hats Incorporated accepted their request for an interview. 

This will be the first interview the two accepted. They were so excited to feature this group as it is one of the most progressive out of the business companies out there.

After the photoshoots, they proceed to have the actual interview. Of course, they would need to have it recorded or possibly have it in a video just in case the group would agree to have it featured on television.

There are nine of them, but this interview would focus more on the core founders of the company itself, namely Luffia and Zoro.

** INTERVIEWER 1 ** :  _ Hello everyone. We are so pleased to have you here. _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ Hello as well! Can we get started? I'm getting hungry. _

This particular statement earned some jab on the ribs. The interviewers just looked confused at all of them. The second interviewer just cleared her throat to get their attention.

** INTERVIEWER 1 ** : _ First and foremost, I would like to thank every one of you for accepting our interview. Shall I start with the founder itself? Hello, Miss Luffia! How are you doing? _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ I'm good! _

** INTERVIEWER 2 ** :  _ What made you start the company? _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ What made me start it? It's because it is fun! _

** INTERVIEWER 1 ** :  _ Fun? Can you define the fun in building a business empire? _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ Well, it's fun. You get to have ideas and see it turn into reality. You get to enjoy the fact that your ideas are being presented to everyone and everyone values it as much as I do. _

** INTERVIEWER 1 ** :  _ That's a logic I never expected from someone like you, may I add. So, can you further give details about how you and Zoro started this? _

Luffia is already laughing at the memory and Zoro snorted with a bit of amusement upon remembering the first time they met and how everything started.

** ZORO ** :  _ Everything started with her pestering me around, trying to convince me to start a business. She is so annoying back then. _

The interviewers grew more curious at the statement of Zoro.

** INTERVIEWER 2 ** :  _ What do you mean by being pestered, Mr. Zoro? _

** ZORO ** :  _ Oh, she keeps on insisting that we will start a business because it is going to be fun. She won't take no for an answer! I have no interest in starting a business such as this but she keeps on stalking me. I refused her downright for thousands of times. _

Luffia only laughed remembering those times where she always stalks Zoro into agreeing to build the business with her.

** INTERVIEWER 1: ** _ Now, that's quite fascinating. _

** NAMI ** :  _ More like annoying. _

** USSOP ** :  _ Agreed. Luffia never takes no for an answer. She's that spoiled. _

** BROOK ** :  _ Yohoho. Luffia can be so persistent. I even remember the time that she wanted me to join the company because she wanted a musician to be part of it. _

** INTERVIEWER 2 ** :  _ Miss Luffia, it seems that you are persistent towards goals and everything. No wonder you made it this far. According to the reports, this business was established by small investments 5 years ago. _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ Yep! After Zoro agreed to start the business, we put most of our savings into the stock market. We played with the stocks for a couple of months. Then, Nami joined in and we now have an accomplished financial adviser and accountant. _

** NAMI ** :  _ I really hesitated in joining in. I even refused. Well, all of us refused to join her for who knows how many times. Eventually, you really can't win against her. _

Everyone agreed to what Nami said. Zoro is the first and main witness given that Luffia pursued him into joining for quite a long time and thus establishing the SHI.

** INTERVIEWER 2 ** :  _ So, after Zoro and Nami joined in, what was the next step? _

** LUFFIA ** : T _ hat would be Ussopp joining us. Of course, there were matters we needed to deal with. He is a very skilled painter and a good sharpshooter. He has many talents. _

** USOPP ** : _ Man… You're flattering me too much. But, you've got it correct. I – President Usopp _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ Oi! I'm the president! _

** USOPP ** :  _ Ah, right, right. _

The interviewers looked amused at their banters. They look like a family already. Regardless, the interviewers have to ask questions about the foundation of the company.

** INTERVIEWER 1 ** :  _ After Usopp, who's next? _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ We had Sanji next. He's the best chef in the world! _

** SANJI ** :  _ Luffia-swann~~~ You flatter me too much. _

** ZORO ** :  _ I hope you get flattened instead. (Grumbles) _

** SANJI ** :  _ Were you whispering something, Marimo? _

ZORO:  _ Of course I am, shit cook. _

The two started to glare at each other, but Nami punched both men on their heads shutting them up. The interviewers sweatdropped at the display. All the Straw Hats are actually ignoring the fact that Nami just punched both boys. Luffia even laughed.

The interviewers figured out that this is normal for the group. They contemplated if they should include this in the magazine.

** INTERVIEWER 1 ** : _ Uhm, okay. So, after Sanji joined, the restaurant and food business was formed. News has been spread out to the business world about your success. _

There was a small article regarding the emerging business led by young fellows. The article mostly circles around Luffia and Zoro.

** LUFFIA ** :  _ Hmm, yeah, I remembered! Sanji was a bit sulking at that time though since Ussopp was mentioned. Zoro as well! _

** INTERVIEWER 2 ** :  _ After Sanji, who joined the crew? _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ We had Vivi Nefertari with us before. Of course, she would always be welcome to come back but she has to attend matters in regards to her family. Then along the way, we had Chopper. He's an awesome doctor! And genius too! _

** CHOPPER ** :  _ Praising me like that won't make me happy you bastard~~ _

Once again, the Interviewers sweatdropped at the reaction but they have to move on with the questions and there are tons of questions needed to be asked to this crew.

** INTERVIEWER 2 ** :  _ Ahem! Yeah, so once Chopper joined in, you guys had an expert doctor to explore the medical business field. This particular line of business was a point of criticism to folks in the business world, especially for pharmaceutical companies. What drives this group to still pursue cheap and organic medicines? _

** CHOPPER ** :  _ I was raised by Doctor Hiriluk and Doctor Kureha. They have been the best parents and they taught me that curing people or at least making a cure for a disease shouldn't be a drive to get money. The sole purpose of a doctor is to heal and cure people. We did not establish this line of business just to get sums of money out of it. It's to help people. _

** NAMI ** :  _ We indeed get profit out of it, but the profit is not that large. It is appropriate, to say the least. _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ I have no idea when it comes to curing people and their sickness. Building this line of business is to help fulfill a friend's dream. _

The interviewers were beyond astonished. These people are truly genuine.

** INTERVIEWER 2 ** :  _ Having Chopper boosted your fame throughout the world. But before the recognition of everyone, Miss Luffia and Mr. Zoro gained fame the most since they established a fast-growing company. Mr. Zoro, many are curious as to why you did not take it upon yourself to manage the winery of your foster brother and instead established one on your own. _

** ZORO ** :  _ His winery is different than ours. He is more into the luxury of the wine. I am into Sake. Besides, at one point, I never imagined myself managing a business such as this. I am more intent on becoming a swordmaster. Luffia just forced me to join her. _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ Hahaha. Uncle Hawky does not mind though. He just lets Zoro do whatever he wants. _

** INTERVIEWER 1: ** _ Hawky _ ?

Zoro snickered. If this particular nickname gets out, Dracule Mihawk would be pissed at Luffia, but sure as hell, he can't do anything about it since she would just totally ignore her.

** ZORO ** :  _ She's referring to my brother. _

** INTERVIEWER 1 ** :  _ Ohh… I see. Alright, moving on. Miss Nico Robin, a very famous historian, and political analyst. What made you join SHI? _

** ROBIN ** :  _ Oh, Luffia wound up forcing me to do it.  _ (She said it with a bright smile)

The interviewer can't help but wonder if these people were forced to be part of SHI. Judging from their comments, they might have been persuaded. Just how much could Luffia persuade a person into doing what she wants?

** INTERVIEWER 2: ** _ After you joined the company, it opened another opportunity to gain more fame throughout the business world. People recognized you as the company that managed to dethrone the famous Sir Crocodile. _

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Encountering Crocodile made them famous. They've dealt with the stocks in Alabasta that now belong to the right owner.

** LUFFIA ** : It was okay. We just did what we have to do.

** INTERVIEWER 2 ** :  _ After assembling a 7-person company which according to the standards of the business world, that is rather small. You proceed into buying the stocks of Galleyla Company. A very well known ship manufacturer. This bold move made the corporate world even wary of your recent progress. May I quote, that the Grandline Business Insider said 'SHI is building an empire.' _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ Oh, that. I wanted to have our previous ship to be fixed but unfortunately, it is beyond repair. We used Going Merry for traveling through seas. That's where we meet Franky and have him joined us. He built the Thousand Sunny Building as well as Thousand Sunny Ship for everyone. It's awesome. We will give you a tour around the ship and the building. _

** INTERVIEWER 2: ** _ Wow, that is quite fascinating. Having Franky even broaden the entire company itself. You even expanded beyond imaginable. From architectures, Financials, Book Publishing, Food and Restaurant, Medicine then Robotics. Franky, you hold a great deal of responsibility for these lines of business ventures. _

** FRANKY ** :  _ Of course, I take good care of these SUPER lines. We make sure that the products we deliver are SUPPERRR! _

The interviewers sweatdropped at the frequent use of SUPER but it is known to everyone that Franky can be quite… eccentric to say the least.

** INTERVIEWER 1: ** _ We also have another one who joined. Mr. Brook, a well-known musician. No one expected you to suddenly join a company such as SHI given that you are a musician. What made you join the company? _

** BROOK ** :  _ Yohohoho. It's quite refreshing to be part of this group. Technically, we are working but we are also having fun. _

** INTERVIEWER 1:  ** _ Could the same reason apply to you, Jinbei, who recently joined them as well? You've been affiliated with big names before - Big Mom, Whitebeard, and even the government at some point.  _

** JINBEI:  ** _ It certainly is fun to be with them. I've learned a lot and I am looking forward to more projects int he future. _

** INTERVIEWER 1 ** :  _ Over the years since the first establishment of the company, the company faced challenges along the way. How did your group went downhill for 2 years since the establishment and now became one of the top growing companies in the world? _

Everyone thought at the moment when they almost went bankrupt due to the bad decisions of the management. No one blamed Luffia for it, because everyone has something to do with the downward operations they initiated.

** LUFFIA ** :  _ I never thought that our journey in the business world would turn out like that. There are ways for us to bounce back immediately, but my decision on taking a 2-year break from the main operations has something to do with building individual controls and roles. We are good as a team, but as an individual, we still have to do a few more works which is why almost all of us have to learn from various aspects. _

All of them just gaped at the very smart comment from Luffia. They are used to her whimsical decisions. Most of the time, she won't even give them a reason. Hearing her reasons first hand is another thing they never experienced.

** INTERVIEWER 2 ** :  _ I see. That proved to be a wise decision seeing that you've been constantly on the rise and it earned quite a title to achieve as you are dubbed as the youngest Billionaire in the Grand Line History. _

** LUFFIA ** : _ Really? _

She is shrugging this. Money has never been an issue for her and she never cared.

** INTERVIEWER 2: ** _ What is your secret to your success? _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ Nothing. Just be yourself and have fun. Enjoy every moment with your friends and have adventures together! _

** INTERVIEWER 1: ** _ As for your friends, what made you stay with Luffia through thick and thin? _

** JINBEI:  ** _ Her resolution and will to continue forward. I've admired how dedicated she is. _

** BROOK ** :  _ She is a true friend despite her flaws. _

** FRANKY ** :  _ She is a SUPER Boss. She would think of her friends first before anything else. _

** ROBIN ** :  _ Oh, she is reliable. _

** CHOPPER ** :  _ She never treated me like a freak or anything just because I am obsessed with medicines. _

** SANJI ** :  _ She is my mellorine~~ _

** USOPP ** :  _ Oh, she needs my skills. _

** NAMI ** :  _ She needs my skills when it comes to finances. _

Zoro finds it hard to provide an exact reason why he is staying with her. 

** ZORO ** :  _ I trust her with my life. _

He thinks this is the most accurate reason he could provide. 

** LUFFIA ** :  _ Everyone…. Oi, oi! You're flattering me too much~~ _

** INTERVIEWER 1:  ** _ So, after re-establishing your company, you've earned quite the reputation of storming the business world just like the first establishment. We now have the Strawhat Alliances consists of a few businessmen namely, Cavendish, Barto Club Company, Columbus, Don Chinchaoand many more. These names have been famous as well. _

** LUFFIA ** :  _ Oh, it was just a chance. We all have our goals, but I'm still the President. _

The interviewers got confused with her answer but moved on to the rest of the questioning. Most of them consist of questions about Luffia and Zoro's personal lives before the establishment of the company.

After the interview, they all moved on with the tour around the building. The interviewer has the impression that this building is not build to be an office of a large company but rather a sort of condominium place. The luxury is evident.

After everything is done, they all bid goodbyes.

This interview session with Forbes Grandline will be released a few weeks from now…

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"No way in hell." Kidd said to Killer. 

"Why not?" 

"That's a stupid title." He finds it stupid to be named as one of the most eligible bachelors of Grandline. Who needs such a title anyway? 

"Didn't you accepted interviews from magazines before? What makes you refuse this one?" The People Grandline Magazine must have contacted Killer so he can talk to Kidd to accept the interview. 

"Those were sports magazines and industrial magazines. This one is total bullshit." 

"They're not tabloids, Kidd. Don't you think you can use this interview to smoothen your reputation?"

"Smoothen my reputation? What do you mean?" 

"You're branded as a playboy for years. It's time for you to straighten that up." 

"I live my life the way I want to. Besides, who cares what they think of me anyway?" Kidd is being stubborn. Who cares about what others say? It's not like he will die if he will be known as a playboy by the public. Also, that term is somewhat true as well. He never dated anyone and prefers casual relationships or to put it bluntly, he prefers to be fuck buddies. 

"Doc might mind." Killer muttered but it was loud enough for Kidd to hear. 

"HUH?!" 

"Just do it, Kidd. It won't kill you." 

"It won't kill me either if I don't." 

"Fine!" Killer shouted before leaving Kidd and walked into his kitchen where Sab was preparing dinner. "Doc!"

As soon as Kidd heard Killer call Sab, he bolted out of his seat to follow his friend. His assumptions were correct. Killer is telling Sab about the interview. Damn tattletale. 

"Kidd refuses to accept the interview. Wuss." Traitor. 

"If he doesn't want to accept the interview, let him be." Sab answered Killer. Kidd was about to celebrate but stopped when he heard the next words that came out of her mouth. "He is  _ scared _ to accept the interview. Maybe he's just nervous  _ kiddo _ . You don't have to be mean to a  _ childish _ man, Killer. If he won't man up to accept that simple interview, then there's nothing we can do." 

Every word she emphasized doubled the irritation Kidd is feeling. Him - scared? A  _ kiddo? _ _ Childish? _

"Who the fuck said I won't accept the simple interview! Of course I'll accept it, damn it! Watch me man up and accept it!" He stomped out of the kitchen after his declaration. 

_ Silence... _

Then, followed by Killer and Sab's laughter. 

"Thanks, Doc! You're the best!" 

"No need to thank me. Seeing him annoyed is a blessing. That was a good one." 

_ No wonder the two of them suit each other. _ Killer thought. The two of them may look a bit different at first glance, but they have similarities that the two of them refused to recognize or acknowledge. 

"Hey, Doc. I hope you don't mind me asking this, but you're single, right? As in not dating anyone?" Killer mustered the courage to ask Sab this. 

"Yeah, I am not dating anyone. Why?" Thank goodness she did not snap at him. 

"Why don't you and Kidd date?" Killer regretted asking that question as soon as he saw Sab's deadly glare. He could feel his soul being sucked. 

"What did you just ask?" 

"Err- You two looked good together."

"No way I am dating that Barbarian! Are you crazy? We'd most likely kill each other from annoyance than act like lovers!" 

_ But you two are acting like an old married couple, though.  _ Killer wanted to say this but refrained from doing so. She is holding a kitchen knife, who knows what she will do to him if he ever pisses her off. From what he had witnessed before, Sab is a very capable fighter. It won't take much for her to injure Killer. He values his life, thank you very much.

But with her response, Killer concluded that Kidd and Sab are too much alike. In terms of denial that is.

When will the two of them start accepting each other?

Killer wishes it will be soon. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

**_ Grandline People Magazine Issue: Hottest Bachelors in Grandline _ **

** INTERVIEW SESSION WITH ZORO: **

The interviewer is quite nervous upon seeing the serious and stoic handsome face of this man. But regardless, this is a job need to be done.

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Hello Zoro. How are you doing? _

** ZORO ** :  _ I'm bored but I guess okay. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Good. So, you are named as one of the hottest bachelors in the Grandline. How do you feel about that? _

** ZORO ** :  _ I don't really pay attention to what people say about me. I will do whatever I want but I guess I am flattered that they think that way. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ According to the comments from the women around Grandline, they find your focus to be attractive. We've listed a couple of things they find attractive from you and not too surprisingly, they listed muscles, eyes, hair. _

** ZORO ** : (Snorted)

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ All people have been noticing your unusual hair and they even felt attracted to it, What can you say about this matter? _

** ZORO ** :  _ They all say the same thing. Some thugs during my high school time do not like it. They seek a fight which they terribly lost (smirks) _

** INTERVIEWER ** : _ A troublemaker then. _

** ZORO ** :  _ No. I never asked for trouble. They are just asking for it. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Oh, okay. How do you keep your body in shape? Many men would die just to get muscles like yours. _

** ZORO ** :  _ I do training and weight lifting. Sleep is also essential to the body. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Tell us more about your living. _

** ZORO ** : _ I am currently working in Straw Hats Incorporated. I usually teach swordsmanship to children. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ What kind of work are you doing in SHI? _

** ZORO ** :  _ I manage the winery. Sometimes, I approve of the plans from the different departments due to my position as an Overall VP. _

The interviewer was astonished.

** INTERVIEWER: ** _ Amazing. Aside from these, you are also known to be the protégée or the heir of Dracule Mihawk's winery business and financial institute. Why didn't you start managing his business? _

** ZORO ** :  _ I never really cared for money. Money is a necessity but I never considered or desired for more. I am in SHI because of Luffia. Mihawk's business can stand for itself without me since he is there to manage everything. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ So, the reason you're working with SHI is because of Miss Luffia, the founder? _

** ZORO ** :  _ Partly, yes. She is my best friend and we are trying to help each other's dreams come true and that also includes our friends in SHI. People might think that it is built out of gaining profits, but we built it to fulfill our dreams. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ So, what dreams are you trying to fulfill? Considering what you guys achieved this far, I couldn't think of anything you wanted. _

Zoro fell silent. He wanted to have the title of the best swordsman in the world and clearly, that has nothing to do with building a business empire. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the dream he is trying to fulfill is to see Luffia happy to fulfill her wishes.

** ZORO ** :  _ That's secret. (with a smirk) _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Okay, so trying to be mysterious, huh? Let's proceed with other things then. How does it feel to have a lady boss? _

Zoro snorted. Luffia can be a lady, like 1% lady.

** ZORO ** : _ I am not sexist. Besides, we've been friends for years. She is a good leader despite having flaws and I respect that about her. _

** INTERVIEWER ** : _ I see. Can you further tell us your daily hobbies? _

** ZORO ** : _ Exercises for my daily routine, at least 1000 swings for practice, techniques practice. At least 2 hours. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ That's pretty intense. How about your work schedules and such? _

** ZORO ** :  _ After my daily exercise routine, I spend my time in the Thousand Sunny Building. It depends on the schedules we had. Currently, Franky is letting me do test drives with the vehicles he is currently making. Sometimes, I would deal with the paper works, and most of the time, I would deal with Luffia's boredom. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Boredom _ ?

** ZORO ** :  _ She would bug me that she is bored dealing with paper works. Aside from those, I visit the winery and Sake production since that's my department. Of course, meetings from different clients. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Pretty hectic. By the way, what are your friends' reactions to this? _

** ZORO ** : _ Oh, the curly brow is pretty pissed off knowing that I took this title. It pretty much made me feel better that I pissed him off. (With smug look) _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Curly Brow? _

** ZORO ** :  _ I am referring to Sanji. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ I see. Haha. You guys seem to be a rival of some sort. _

** ZORO ** :  _ (Snorted) I am way stronger than him. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ So, we heard aside from swordsmanship, you are also into Motorbike racing. How do you juggle different hobbies? Your life seems to be so busy. _

** ZORO ** :  _ Motorbike racing is a great sport. It helps me relax from time to time. Besides, I usually join races. It helps pay the extra bills. (He shrugs) _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ What do you need money for when your brother is as rich as Shanks Leroux? _

** ZORO ** :  _ Unlike other rich brats, I don't exactly depend on his wealth. Those are his, not mine. I liked to earn for myself. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Such a dependable man. A man such as yourself would prove to be a good husband and father. Say, when would you be ready to settle down? For sure, many women will cry their hearts out. _

Zoro paused for a moment. His relationship with Luffia is at its early stages. He is not sure when they will get married but he does not doubt that they will. He just can't put the exact time as it is. 

** ZORO ** :  _ Definitely, not now. In three or four years to come. Who knows? I am not sure when, but I'll know once the time is right.  _

** INTERVIEWER ** : _ I see. Thanks for your time. We hope that you will accept another invitation from us. _

** ZORO ** :  _ We'll see. _

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

** INTERVIEW SESSION WITH KIDD: **

The interviewer is nervous. Unlike Zoro, Kidd is downright scary. Of course, Zoro is scary as well but Kidd seems to be glaring down right at the very soul of his. It's like Satan came to interrogate you.

** KIDD ** :  _ I'll kill Killer once I'm through with this! _ (He hissed at no one but the Interviewer feels like Kidd is directing the death threat to him)

** INTERVIEWER ** : U _ h, h-how are you doing Mr. Eustass? _

** KIDD ** :  _ Good, considering I have to do this interview. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Ohhkayy. So, you've been named as one of the hottest bachelors. How do you feel about getting this title? _

** KIDD ** :  _ *smirks* Yes, I know most women would find me sexy, and I won't be a hypocrite by saying that I don't enjoy their attention. You could say I am quite proud of it. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Oh, I see. A proud one huh? Tell us more about you. _

Kidd turned sour the moment that was asked. He wouldn't be telling them his whole story. Especially his life, or the fact that his brother is Shanks.

** KIDD ** :  _ Hmph! Do I have to? For all I know, you guys have been researching me. Shouldn't you be publishing what you've been snipping around? _

The interviewer paled a little at his sarcasm. He's far more perceptive than anyone would think. The interviewer has to be careful from here on out.

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ It would be best that it would come from you. Gossips around cannot be trusted after all. _

** KIDD ** :  _ Hmp. Well, I'll start with the obvious. I own bars and works as a freelance Metallurgical Engineer. _

** INTERVIEW ** :  _ Ah, so passionate about your job huh? How are you handling the competition with Zoro? _

** KIDD ** :  _ Yeah, we compete from time to time. We are also drinking buddies. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ That's quite nice. Aside from your career, how about a steady girlfriend? You've been branded a womanizer by people already, but having the title never really hurts your popularity. Rather, they boost them. _

** KIDD ** : _ No, I don't have any right now. _ (At least not yet.)

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ But you're interested in someone in particular? _

** KIDD ** : (Smirks. The image of a devious doctor invaded his mind)  _ Of course. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Well, we hope to meet this person you're referring to. _

** KIDD ** :  _ We'll see. _

** INTERVIEWER ** : Can you tell us more about her? She must be someone great to get your attention.

** KIDD ** :  _ I won't deny that fact but unfortunately, I will not be saying anything about her yet. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Such as shame. We will hope that you will introduce her sooner or later. _

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

** INTERVIEW SESSION WITH MARCO: **

Marco is the most approachable out of the three guys so far. He is known to be accommodating – as accommodating as a socialite can be.

** INTERVIEWER: ** _ Hello, Marco. It's good to have you here. _

** MARCO ** :  _ Thank you, yoi. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ How are you these days? You seem to be too busy. _

** MARCO ** :  _ Yes, that's quite right, yoi. But I am trying to cope with the busy schedule nonetheless. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ As expected of you. Right now, this has been thrice where you were named as One of the Hottest Men in the Grandline as per the choice of People. What can you say about this matter? _

** MARCO ** :  _ I am thankful that they are constantly supporting and voting for me. I am very flattered. _

** INTERVIEWER: ** _ Lately, there have been constant rumors regarding your status. Some of the rumors consist of you getting an arranged marriage for further influential power. Some of them consist of you being gay. The others claim that you already have a girlfriend. _

Marco chuckles at the rumors. Those rumors are constantly in the tabloids that he got used to it already.

** MARCO ** :  _ First of all, I am not getting married just to get more influence. Secondly, my Pops does not believe in an arranged marriage, yoi. He gives us the freedom to choose who we want to spend our life with. As for the rumor about me being gay, I am not. _

** INTERVIEWER ** : _ I see. So, can we assume that you are still single and available? _

** MARCO ** :  _ No. I am exclusively dating someone and I won't be mentioning her name until we have agreed to go public, yoi. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Really? Wow! She must have been one lucky woman. Can you tell us a bit more about her? _

** MARCO ** :  _ We just started to get to know each other. She's an amazing company and we get along very well. _

** INTERVIEWER ** : How did you two meet?

Marco thought for a moment. He can't just say straight out that she met Ann in the garage of WGC. 

** MARCO ** :  _ Let's just say that we met under an unexpected circumstance, yoi. Most unexpected, if I may say so. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Hmm, quite mysterious. We can't wait to meet this woman. _

** MARCO ** :  _ Let's see, yoi. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Well, how's your family been doing so far? _

** MARCO ** :  _ We are doing great. The entire family is doing well. _

** INTERVIEWER ** : That's good. Considering the achievements you guys have achieved, I heard you will be participating in the Motorsports Event. Everyone is already anticipating your win.

** MARCO ** : _ I wouldn't expect that considering that there are a lot of competent racers that will be competing this year. Let's just say that I will try my best, yoi. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ That's quite modest of you. Who are you watching for this year? _

** MARCO ** :  _ Fire Fist, Blue, and Lucy. Those three are quite mysterious and need to watch out for. _

** INTERVIEWER ** :  _ Quite the surprise, those three are. In any case, let's hope for the best, right? _

** MARCO ** :  _ Of course, yoi. _


	32. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight that is a key to realizing something important for both of them...

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"Jaggy! Jaggy! Jaggy!" Kidd can only groan upon hearing the loud voice of Luffia followed by the door slamming open. He wonders how is she not tired of doing the same thing over and over again. "Let's go practice - "

She stopped midsentence as soon as she saw Kidd's arm sling. Her mouth was wide open before laughing out loud. 

"HAHAHA! What happened to you?! Shall I sign that?" She asked pointing to the arm sling. 

"Fuck off, why don't you?" Why is he friends with this woman again? 

"Zoro! Zoro! Look, Kidd's injured!" She sounds too damn happy which pisses Kidd off. Her eyes are shining as if Kidd became an amusement. 

"Huh. What happened?" Zoro walked into the room and as if following a routine, his feet brought him to Kidd's cellar and took one of the alcohols available. At this point, Kidd is tired to tell him not to keep drinking from his collection, but whatever. 

"Shits happened." Kidd shrugged in response to Zoro's earlier question. 

"If you're injured, you can't practice with us! That can't happen!" Luffia said while walking towards Kidd, a permanent marker on hand. Kidd's right hand automatically grabbed her right arm to prevent her from signing his arm sling. "Let me sign it, bastard!" 

"Hell, no!" He shouted at her. She continues to struggle just to sign the arm sling. While the two of them are wrestling like idiots, Zoro and Killer remained sitting comfortably and was conversing as if nothing is happening around them. "Zoro!" Kidd shouted at the green-haired man, asking for help because Luffia's stubborn as hell. 

"Luffia! You don't want to injure Kidd more than he already is." 

"But Zoro! I just want to sign it! It is required that I do so!" 

"Fuck, who required you to do that?!" 

"Myself." She had the guts to answer him. 

"Luffia, why don't you get some instead of signing that? It's not like Kidd will be wearing that arm sling for long." Zoro said. 

"Eeeh? When will you take that off?" 

"In a few days. To be honest, it's already good as healed - "

"Don't let Doc hear you say that." Killer warned which earned a glare as an answer from Kidd. 

"Oh, why don't we throw a party once your arm sling's been taken off? My treat at my house!" Luffia happily suggested. Zoro is having a bad feeling about her suggestion. It seems her plan to hook Sab and Kidd up is already in motion. "This weekend! What do you say?" She asked while smiling brightly at him. Kidd made a mistake of looking into her dark eyes - eyes full of innocence that no one can say no to. 

"Fine. Make sure you have my favorite food and drinks!" 

"Deal! It will be fun, I promise. Shishishi! It's going to be a pool party! Night swimming with lots of food and drinks!" She can imagine how fun it will be this coming weekend. 

"Yeah, yeah." Kidd said before excusing himself so he can go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Luffia went downstairs to get food from the bar's kitchen or more like to annoy the kitchen staff. This leaves Zoro and Killer alone. 

"That party is a bad idea." Zoro said. 

"Why?" 

"She's trying to hook Kidd with her sister." Maybe Killer can't remember that night when Luffia suggested that Kidd should hook up with Sab. 

"Oh, yeah. I remember she said something like that but I thought you and Law are against that idea?" 

"For reasons, I don't know, Law agreed to that ridiculous idea. I don't know what's going on her mind to try to hook Sab with Kidd." Zoro said before drinking vodka. 

"Wait, what did you just say?" 

"Huh?"

"What did you say her sister's name was?" Killer clarified. 

"Sab."

Killer was silent for a moment before a smile slowly forming on his lips, his mind is slowly connecting dots. 

"Sab. By any chance, is she a Doctor from RGH? Blond, sassy, and smart?" 

"Yeah, she's a Doctor and the Director of RGH. You know her?" With that question, Killer laughed out loud in amusement, shocking Zoro as a result. 

"Talk about a small world. I can't believe this. You're asking if I know her? Shouldn't you be asking if Kidd knows her?" 

Zoro caught what Killer is trying to say to him. 

"So, they know each other?" 

"Yes! Oddly enough, she was the one who injured him." With that statement, Zoro started laughing as well. For all the years that he knew the sisters, he is fully aware of their capabilities. 

"How? Okay, I know she can do it just fine, but for Kidd to be injured by a woman. That's gotta be first." 

"Kidd even gave her access to his house." 

"What?!" That's the most shocking news Zoro heard. Kidd never lets anyone in his house unless he trusts them. "Are they dating?"

"I wish they are, only if they stop being in denial. I am telling you, the sexual tension when they are together is unbearable." 

If this is the case, it looks like Luffia is right on her hunch to hook them up. Law must be aware that Kidd and Sab knew each other that's why he agreed. 

"Huh. And Kidd doesn't know that Sab is Luffia's sister?" 

"No. This is the first time I heard of it. Damn. This weekend's party is going to be entertaining, I'm telling you." 

"Looks like we have something to look forward to, then." And that, they raised their glass of alcohol as if to toast the upcoming party. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"A party? Here? Why?" Ann can't help but ask Luffia when she said she will be throwing a party this weekend. Not like she minds. 

"Jaggy got injured and he is finally free from the arm sling, so I'll throw a party for him then hook him up with Sab!" 

Ann choked on the juice she is drinking as soon as she heard what Luffia said. The two of them are in the SHI's basement for their daily practice for the upcoming race. They decided to start the practice after her vacation. Today is the first day of their official practice while Sab will start tomorrow after organizing a few events and meetings.

"What did you just say?!" 

"Hook Sab and Kidd." Luffia looks so damn proud of what she said, smiling widely at Ann. 

The eldest of the sisters can only gape in shock at the youngest. She can't believe that Luffia is serious about this idea. She thought that she had given up at all, but it looks like she is not. 

"Luffia - " 

"They will look good together, I am telling you! If they don't like each other, there's nothing I can do, but it's worth a try! We can't leave Sab as single. She needs to date too." Okay, that was kind of thoughtful of Luffia to think of Sab's welfare. 

"I don't know about that idea, Luffia." Ann is still not convinced. 

"Come on! It will be fun. Invite Marco too! The more the merrier!" Every time there's a celebration, Luffia never forgets to invite Marco over. 

"Alright, I will ask him if he's free this weekend." 

"Also, don't tell Sab about this plan! This is a surprise for both of them. Shishishi!" 

Ann can only sweatdrop at her sister's shenanigan. It's not like she can stop whatever Luffia is planning. Maybe it won't be a bad idea to hook her twin sister to Kidd. Ann will just make sure to threaten his manhood if he dares to hurt Sab. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"No!" Sab's voice resonated around Koala's living room. 

"Why not? Come on! It's not like you have anything better to do." Koala said. 

"Why the hell do you want to go to his club?" Sab asked, exasperated because of what Koala asked earlier. She wanted to go to Red Rockers. After the incident that happened before, Sab is not keen on going back there. Besides, as much as possible, she would like to reduce the amount to time she needs to see the Barbarian. 

"Why are you so adamant in not going back there? We know the owner and it's not like they banned us from stepping in that club." 

"Tell me, what do you want to do there anyway? Last time I checked, you are the not fond of clubs." 

"Okay, so I found another lead about this drug lord." Sab should have figured it's related to the underground world again. "The lead is not pointing me to the Red Rockers, but the rival club nearby." 

"Alright. The lead is not in the Red Rockers, but why the hell do you want to go there?" 

"I'll ask Kidd and Killer if they knew about the owner of the rival club. Being rivals, they ought to have a few information about their rivals." 

Sab can't help groan at Koala's explanation. Helping her is nothing new, but since this involves going back in that Barbarian's territory, she'd like to avoid it as much as possible. 

"If you want to ask them, go ahead. Don't drag me into it." 

"With you around, getting information from Kidd is easy. Just annoy him, then he will give the information willingly." 

"Not if he annoys me first."

"Come on. Let's go." Koala grabbed Sab's hands, dragging her to the bedroom. "Get dressed. Let's go." 

"Koala, you are being reckless about this investigation." 

"That's rich coming from you." Sab did not answer because she, too, had been reckless before when she was fairly involved with Dragon's organization. As she is no longer as active back in the days, her  _ reckless _ actions have been limited. 

With reluctance, she accepted the dress Koala asked her to wear. It's a halter top red body-fitting dress that cuts right in the middle of her thigh.

"Where did you get this dress?" Sab asked while looking at the reflection. It doesn't look bad, but it's not something she will wear as a first choice. 

"Do you like it? That suits you." 

"Compliments won't take you anywhere. After getting that information, we will get out."

"Don't worry. We won't be going to that rival club. We'll just go to Red Rockers then maybe have a few drinks before going home." 

Sab eyed Koala suspiciously. Last time she visited the club, she never bothered to dress up like this. But this time, she's acting odd. Instead of voicing out her assumptions, Sab shrugged it off. Maybe, she's wrong. 

The drive to the bar is fairly short given it's just a few blocks away from Koala's apartment. As usual, the line is pretty long. Normally, new customers will have to line up just to get inside and Sab would have done the same had it not been for Koala dragging to where the bouncer was. 

"Wait - why - " Sab did not have the chance to finish her question because the bouncer just let them in without a question as if he's expecting them. This action earned a lot of protests from the people waiting in line but a glare from the bouncer shuts them up. It is fairly known that the bouncers will only let someone in if the person is someone familiar with the owner or if they are VIPs. 

As soon as they are in, Sab can't help scrunched her nose at the sight. It's kind of suffocating to see a lot of people dancing in one place, but this is a club, what does she expect?

"Come on." Again, Sab was dragged to the second floor where the owner's office is. 

"Are the staff in this club expecting us?" Sab asked when she noticed that the staff are not questioning their presence on the second floor, especially when they are walking towards the owner's office. 

"Don't know. But it's a good thing. It will make things easier." Koala answered. 

Little did they know that Killer instructed the whole staff to let Sab pass through - no questions asked. Of course, Kidd is unaware of this action. 

Arriving in the owner's office, Koala knocks on the door which was opened by Killer. As soon as he saw them, he let them in without asking why they are in the office. 

Kidd, on the other hand, looked up only to see the person he least expected to see in his office. He was in doubt if he's seeing things, but no. It's Doc Sab. 

"What are you doing here?" That question came out naturally. 

"I am not here by choice if that's what you're thinking. I am here because this woman won't shut up until I accompany her." Came a sarcastic and cold reply from Sab. 

"Yeah, that explains why you're dressed like that." 

"I don't think there's anything wrong with my dress. Would you like me to show up in my pajamas?" That shut up Kidd. Not because he doesn't have any retort, but because he the image of Sab wearing his shirt played in his mind. It's distracting.

"So, what brings the two of you here?" Killer asked after the short banter between Sab and Kidd. 

"We are here to ask a few things about the rival club. So, here's the thing..." Koala was explaining what she's been up to and why she needs help. 

She's trying to convince them that providing information to her is beneficial to Kidd's business as well. If by any chance, they can stop the illegal transactions going on in that rival club, and if they can get solid evidence enough to get the owner arrested, the Red Rockers will have fewer competitors. 

While Koala is trying to convince them, Sab remained silent while stealing glances at Kidd from time to time. And he's been doing the same thing. As soon as their eyes meet, both will immediately look away. 

Even though Koala and Killer noticed how the two are kind of awkward, they did not say anything. Instead, the conversation continued. 

Kidd was kind of adamant in telling them anything, but in the end, he provided a few information that could be vital to what Koala's been investigating. 

"Alright. I have a few more questions, but I'll go to the bathroom for a moment. Please excuse me." Koala was in a hurry and did not even wait until any of them can acknowledge her excuse. She bolted out of the room as if escaping from something. 

It did not take 2 minutes before Killer excused himself which leaves Kidd and Sab in the room. 

There was an awkward silence between them that remained for about 5 minutes. Ever since that day when she slept over, there has been an undeniable awkwardness when they are alone. Granted, the two of them are still arguing about petty things, but when they ran out of arguments, there's nothing but awkward silence between them. Sab can't even make proper eye contact with him and this never happened before!

"My arm's healing. You don't have to drop by to take care of my chores." Kidd broke the silence with this statement. 

"There's still a day left." 

"It doesn't matter. I'll be busy and won't be home that much anyway, so there's no use for you to drop by." Sab would have argued more but what's the use if she does? He's firmly saying he doesn't want to see her anymore.

She should be happy. The tedious job of doing house works for him will be no more, but why does she feel sad now that it's gone? There's a slight pang inside her that she can't properly explain. 

Is she insulted because her services are no longer needed? No, she thinks not. That's too petty. 

Maybe... 

_ No. No. _ She mentally told herself. She refuses to believe that this particular  _ thought _ is the reason why she feels a little sad. 

"Alright. I'll be leaving then." She said before standing up. 

"Why the rush? Are you going somewhere after getting the information here?" 

"There's no need for me to be here in the first place, so I better get the hell out." 

"So, you're going somewhere give you're dressed like you are going to a party." His tone is getting too sarcastic for Sab's taste. The conversation started with their tones somewhat sounding civil, albeit a little awkward. But now? It feels like they are arguing about something they can't explain. 

"It's none of your damn business where I chose to go after here." Sab's tongue is getting sharper and so as her tone. She's just... mad. As for why she's mad, she can't explain. She just is. 

Maybe it was because of the way he is asking the questions. Maybe because she felt sensitive after being told that she's no longer needed. Maybe... 

"Why are your answers so damn rude?"

"My answers fit your questions properly. I am just speaking the truth that it's none of your business." 

"What? Can't answer a simple question? Maybe you guys are going to that rival club to get yourselves in trouble. Don't tell me you're planning to get close to those fuckers?" Their voices are getting higher, almost shouting at each other. 

"If we get close to them, that's still none of your business. I won't answer that question because I don't want to. Take it or leave it, I don't fucking care." This is not the usual way Sab answers someone. Whenever she's pissed off, her mouth spouts a lot of cursed words. Sensing that the conversation is not going anywhere, she opened the door to get out of there. 

As soon as she stepped out of the office, Kidd followed her, madder than ever.

"Need I remind you of what happened here last time?!" 

"You don't need to remind me! We are aware and it will be our choice, not yours. So fuck off, why don't you?" 

This got Kidd mad. This is the second time she told him to fuck off. 

"Fine! Go get in trouble for all I care!" 

The two of them are shouting in a hallway. Thank goodness that there is no one walking around, or else the scene will be too shameful of them. Good thing that the rooms in the hallway are all soundproof or else, the people inside will hear the shouting contest between Sab and Kidd. 

This is the first time that the two of them are arguing this intensely. They argue a lot, yes, but not to a point that both of them are too mad at each other. 

"Yes, we will be in trouble but you won't hear me asking for your help if that's what you're worried about!" 

"Are you fucking serious?!" Kidd can't believe what he heard. 

"If we get in trouble, your name will not even be mentioned at all, if that's what's bothering you. Anything  _ I _ do, you will not have anything to do with it!" 

"What the actual fuck?!" Kidd's seriously getting mad now. How petty does she think he is to think that he's worried about getting involved if she gets in trouble? Does she think that he's selfishly thinking about his welfare than hers? "You're seriously thinking like that?! For fuck's sake, Sab!"

"This conversation is going nowhere." Sab said.

"It is going nowhere because you're missing the point!"

"I don't have anything to do with you, right? My business is my business. My chores with you are over. Then, let's leave it at that. Let's leave each other alone and pretend we don't know each other." Annoyance got over Sab's head that she spoke before thinking. The last sentence was too much and she realized it a little too late. Even though they are not close friends, to say that they need to pretend not to know each other - to forget everything is like saying that she regrets meeting him. That she wants to forget everything. 

Kidd did not answer. Instead, he kicked the door beside him open due to his anger from her statement. Sab was shocked at his actions, but maybe the blame is on her this time. 

The door opened with a loud thud, making Sab wince. The argument would have continued had it not been for the scene both of them witnessed. 

After the door opened, their eyes instantly landed on the two people inside the room. A man and a woman in a very compromising position. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, causing her worn skirt to raise up, revealing her thighs. Her blouse is gone, probably on the floor. What she's wearing now is only a black brassiere. 

The man is in no better state. He is topless, his belt is gone, his pants are open. Thank goodness that the two of them are still not in the  _ main _ part. 

Seeing this type of scene, Sab would have apologized, or maybe Kidd should because he was the one who kicked the door open due to his anger, but right now, neither of them is apologizing because of the state they are in. 

State of shock. 

Yes, it is shocking because the two people inside the room are none other Koala and Killer. 

There was a deadly silence between the four of them. Sab was so shocked that her mouth was left gaping at Koala. Their eyes met and a silent conversation happened. Really, Sab should have trusted her assumption earlier. She had a hunch that Killer and Koala have something going on, but she said nothing or asked anything. 

The silence continued. None dared to say anything but when Sab got rid of the shocking scene she saw, she immediately frowned in disapproval at her best friend before breaking the silence. 

"Get dressed. We're getting out of here  _ now! _ I'll be waiting for you in the car." That was her last statement before walking away, not bothering to say goodbye to Kidd at all but before she could walk far away, Kidd shouted said something that made her stop.

"So, you're going there, huh?! Fine! Go there and never come back here!"

For a moment there, Sab's eyes looked hurt. Even Kidd is also shocked for his another outburst. Without saying anything, she walked away, ignoring him. 

This left Killer and Koala wondering what the fuck is going on. 

"Get the hell back to work!" Kidd shouted at Killer before walking away as well. Which left Killer and Koala, still in that position with the door left open. 

Like Sab and Kidd earlier, they were shocked when the door suddenly slammed open like that. That was definitely a very embarrassing situation but neither have the time to get embarrassed because of the atmosphere between Sab and Kidd. There was so much tension in the air that it was suffocating. 

With frantic movements, the two of them got dressed quickly, disappointed that they got interrupted. Well, it's not like they can get mad at being interrupted, not when Sab and Kidd are madder than them. 

Koala walked towards the parking lot where her car was parked. There, she found Sab standing beside her car, frowning and clearly stressed out. As soon as the Doctor saw her friend, her frown deepened. She had that disappointed scowl at Koala. 

"What was that about?" Koala asked as soon as she stood right in front of Sab. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question instead?" 

"Right. Killer and I are kind of getting to know each other." She sheepishly answered. 

"As your friend, I am happy for you and I know you know what you're doing but if your main purpose of coming here is to hook up with Killer, you shouldn't have brought me along in the first place!" If Koala did not bring Sab over, maybe that heated argument wouldn't have happened. 

"Ok, fine. Maybe one of my reasons for coming here is to see Killer, but I brought you along because you and Kidd could get to know each other better, but judging from what I saw earlier, you two are fighting. What was that about?" 

To be honest, Sab does not know where to begin or how to answer Koala's question. The arguments came out of nowhere. They were arguing and the next thing they knew they were shouting at each other, getting madder than ever. 

"Sab..." Koala called out.

"I am tired. I just want to go home." Her voice is full of pleas. At this point, she just wants to sleep and hopefully forget what happened today. 

"Alright, but I expect an answer tomorrow. I don't want to push you tonight, but that argument doesn't look so simple Sab." 

Yes, Sab will admit that their argument is not that simple. It was a mess. Just thinking about it is giving her a headache. She does not want to think of what their arguments could mean. There's not enough energy in her body that could deal with how she's feeling right now and how she should deal with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: To be honest, this is not how I planned to write this chapter. I just... wrote it down without thinking at all... LOL. Anyway, let me know what you think! <3


	33. Mission Possible

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Koala, it's too damn early for your interrogation." Sab said as soon as she saw her best friend walked into her office.

"It is not. The earlier this will be dealt with, the better." 

To be honest, Sab prefers to avoid this topic. Last night drained all energy she has. Just thinking about it is giving her a headache. 

"We argued. That's about it." 

"I bet you said something rude to him again. Your tongue knows no bounds when you're pissed off." Okay, that hit the mark. Sab doesn't want to admit it but she was pretty harsh when she was answering him last night. 

"Alright, maybe I was, but I was just telling him that it's none of his business." 

"What made you pissed off anyway?" This is the most important question that needs to be answered. What made Sab pissed off?

Thinking about it again, Sab can't help but groan. After arriving home, she had the time to cool her head, and slowly, a lot of things came to her mind. It was nervewracking. 

"Well?" Koala pushed for answers. Sometimes, Sab needed to be pestered for answers, lest she will never deal with it. She's a psychologist who often deals with people's problems, but when it comes to her own, she avoids it as much as possible. 

"Nothing." 

"It can't be nothing. Sab, you were immature which isn't like you. In the years that I've known you, this is the first time that someone affected you this way. Whatever he said can't be _nothing_ for you to react that way." 

Sab remained silent. As much as possible, she doesn't want to admit this. 

"You're the type of person that turns mean when you are upset about something. The problem is you won't even say why you are upset in the first place!"

"Maybe I am! So what?! What happened already happened. Let's leave it at that!" 

"Leave it at that? Sab, you're running away. You're running away from what you are feeling. You always tell your patients ways to deal with issues and you're doing the opposite! Why don't you start admitting your feelings for Kidd, huh?"

"I have nothing but dislike for that bastard!" 

"Dislike? If you dislike him, you wouldn't be feeling upset right now. You won't even bother to do the house chores for him. You won't bother being upset about whatever he said. Admit it. You're attracted to him!" 

"No, I am not. That's just your illusion."

"Really, now? I don't think so."

"I told you, I am not." Sab insisted. 

"Alright, fine. You're saying you're not attracted to him, but my question remains the same. What made you upset last night?" Koala gave up insisting on her question. Maybe this is not the right time. The time is not ripe yet, this is still in the denial stage for Sab. And for Kidd as well. 

Sab groaned while burying her head with her hand. 

"I don't know." She said, feeling defeated.

"You know, you have to stop being mean to Kidd. At least for once, try to be civil with each other. The more I look at the two of you, the more I am convinced that the sexual tension is thickening every second." This earned a glare from Sab which Koala just shrugged off. "Glare all you want, but that's how everyone sees it. If you won't accept it and want to avoid it, fine. That's your discretion, but mark my words, it will come knocking back one of these days." 

That was Koala's sentence before leaving the office - leaving Sab with a lot of to think of. 

As soon as she left the office, she called Killer. 

"So, how did it go?" He asks.

"Still in denial, but at least I left her with something to ponder on. And on your side?" 

"Oh, same shit. Let's just look forward to this weekend. It will be a blast." 

Both of them are anticipating what will happen. Koala was shocked when Killer told her that they are friends with Luffia. And that's when she was able to connect dots. 

It's as if heavens willed it for Luffia to pick the most brilliant idea of the century. That is to hook them up. Judging from how the two of them are still acting, this weekend may not go as smoothly as they want to, but what all of them are hoping for is progress. Yes, they need progress. 

God knows how frustrating for all of them to see the sexual tension in the air. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Stop giving me that look." Kidd growled at Killer. 

"After what happened last night, you know I can't." 

"That's rich coming from you given that you treated my bar like a damn hotel." 

"Yeah, yeah. While you and Doc Sab are cockblockers." Hearing the name made Kidd moody. 

"Seriously, what happened last night. I've never seen the two of you argue like that." 

"Don't ask me. It was her!" 

"I bet you told her something that pissed her off." Killer said. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, I just told her that she doesn't need to do the chores anymore. Then, I told her to stay out of trouble because they are planning to visit the other bar to do whatever shitty investigation they are doing." 

Killer is not a love guru, but it seems that there was a miscommunication there. He just can't point it out. 

"You know, Kidd..." He starts with a serious tone. "Your sexual tension last night is thicker than ours." Killer expected Kidd to deny it but he did not. He remained silent as if contemplating his statement. "Maybe it's time to admit that you are attracted to her."

"What the hell are you saying?" 

"Admit it or not, you _like_ her. You won't react like this if you weren't." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Maybe you should consider asking her out."

"After what happened last night? I doubt it." That made Kidd's mood turn sour. "Besides, you know I don't date."

"Yes, you don't but that's because you haven't found the right person to date. Come on, Kidd. Maybe it's time to get past the stage of your trust issues." Killer is threading a very sensitive topic, but he has to do this. "If you don't make your move, someone will. Sab is a great catch and if you keep on denying that you like and refuses to make a move, don't blame me if one day you will find her dating someone else instead of you." 

That hit Kidd harder than he thought. Just the thought of it makes him angry. And this is not jealousy! Okay, maybe a bit. Maybe he likes her more than he wants to admit. 

But this dating idea has never been his thing. It involves commitment and trust. Kidd knows himself better than anyone else. He knows his tendencies to be possessive. He knows that once he gives in, he will give his all. It's all or nothing and that scares him. 

And what's scarier is the fact that deep inside him, he knows that he is threading the path - the path to give in to his feelings for the blond doctor. 

He'd like to avoid it as much as possible, however, given the current circumstances, he might not have a chance to avoid anything. It will come knocking at his door sooner or later. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann can't help but give her twin sister a side glance during their breakfast. Last night, she was drinking water when Sab arrived home, looking exhausted and stressed out. The older brunette wanted to ask her if she's alright but prevented herself from asking. 

Sab is not the type to tell her anyone anything, especially if the incident causing her stress is still fresh. 

At breakfast, she looks like she's still feeling stressed. 

"Are you okay, Sab?" The question did not come from Ann. It came from Luffia instead. 

"Yeah, I am fine. Don't worry about it." That was her usual answer which could mean that she does not need help. Regardless if she doesn't want help, the least Ann could do is to ensure that they won't be doing anything to add to her stress. 

Her worry did not lessen even when she's busy catching up with the pending work she left when she was on a vacation. After lunch, she decided to call Luffia to say that she's dropping by. 

When she arrived, she saw Sab in there for practice. Seeing how she performed in the simple maneuvers confirms that she's not doing alright. Whatever happened last night is still affecting her. 

"Lu..." Ann called out to their youngest sister. "Could you not proceed with your plan this weekend?" 

"Huh? Do you mean to cancel the party? But I already told my friends that there will be a party!" Ann figures that it will be inconvenient to cancel the party since most of Luffia's friends are looking forward to the party. 

"You can continue the party. What I mean is that you should halt your plans to try to hook Sab with Jaggy." Ann is pretty sure that Sab will not appreciate it if Luffia were to do something like that. Maybe she will be forgiving on normal days, but not right now as far as what Ann can see. 

"It will be alright! Shishishi!" That was Luffia's answer before leaving Ann to go do something fun. The eldest sister can only sigh. As her eyes landed on Zoro, she thought of something. "Zoro!" She called out. 

Hearing his name, Zoro immediately looked to whoever called him and saw Ann walking towards him. 

"Can't you do something about her?" She asked without hesitation. 

"Luffia? What did she do this time?" This is not an uncommon occurrence. Most of the time, if Luffia doesn't listen, the twins will immediately seek Zoro to straighten her up. She usually listens to Zoro. 

"Talk Luffia out of her plans to hook Kidd and Sab." 

"Oh, that. I don't think you need to worry about that plan. It's a good one if you ask me." This shocked Ann. Hearing Zoro agreeing to this idea is shocking because he is not the type to adhere to this kind of idea. 

"What do you mean it's a good idea?" 

"For once, Luffia is doing something quite right."

"No. No. You don't understand. Sab looks stressed about something. Going through that plan is not good." 

"Ok, don't get me wrong. At first, I disagreed on that idea but, after Killer told me that Kidd and Sab knew each other, I think it might not be a bad idea." Zoro shrugged. 

"They know each other? How?" As far as Ann is concerned, Sab never knew Kidd and vice versa.

"I am not the best guy to tell you the details, but from what I've heard, they knew each other. You might want to ask Law about it since he knew more than I do. He agrees, too, by the way." 

With that information, Ann just nodded while frowning. 

"Law is upstairs in Chopper's office. You can go to him." Zoro added. 

It's a good thing that Law is here. It will make things easier. Navigating her way to Chopper's office, true to what Zoro said, he is there, discussing something to Chopper. 

"Ann! Hi!" Chopper immediately greeted.

"Someone is back from the honeymoon, I see..." His greeting is making Ann roll her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, Chopper. Could I borrow Law for a bit?" 

"Sure. We are mostly done, anyway." The younger doctor smiled. That's what Ann needed to hear before dragging Law out of Chopper's office. 

"Oi! What's with you?" Ann did not answer but continued to drag him towards the meeting room nearby. "What's going on?" 

"Tell me about Kidd and Sab." There's no point in beating around the bush. 

"Oh~ I see what you're getting on now." One look from Ann, Law immediately sighed in defeat. Ann wants a direct answer. "Fine. You must be worried about Luffia's plan to hook them up. You don't. They _need_ to hook up. The sexual tension is too much when the two of them are together."

"Sab and Kidd?!" It was surprising. For some reason, Ann can't imagine how the two of them have sexual tension between them. 

"Sab was the one who injured Kidd, by the way. And she's been doing household chores for him for a week." This made Ann gaped. "Yeah, I know. As per Killer, Kidd never let anyone in his house aside from a very few people." 

"So, you're telling me that Kidd let Sab in his house?" 

"Yes. Exactly. And he even gave her the passcode." 

"Wait, how do you know these things?" She never knew that Law can be a gossiper. Since when?

"If you're telling me that I gossip around, please don't. Killer is the gossiper here. He created a group chat with me and Zoro so he can tell all the details between Sab and Kidd." 

Okay, that was kind of unexpected. Three tall and well-built guys in one group chat just to talk about their friend's love life - Ann did not expect this at all. She thought only women do this, apparently, guys do it too. 

"If Zoro is in that chat, why is he not saying anything? He even told me to go to you!" 

"Please, that neanderthal doesn't backread conversations. Plus, he's always with Luffia and is rarely looking at his phone. The only time he uses it is to call Luffia." Yes, Ann can imagine that. 

"Alright. Tell me, does Kidd - "

"Nope!" Law interrupted. "He doesn't know that Sab is Luffia's sister. Luffia doesn't know that both of them know each other, so we might want to keep it like that. Wouldn't it be entertaining to see their reactions this weekend?" 

Ann sometimes forgets that Law can be devious. But she agrees. Now that she knew this information, it doesn't sound so bad at all. It looks like Sab will be in one hell of a situation. 

"As interesting as this is, I am still skeptical. Sab looks stressed since last night." 

"That's because she and Kidd were in an argument. According to Killer, Sab and Kidd were in a heated argument last night." So, that's why Sab was so stressed. 

"How will Luffia hook them up, though?"

"Beats me. Knowing Luffia, she will just lock them in a bedroom for a week until they hook up." Ann winces a little at that idea. Yes, knowing Luffia, she might just do that. 

While Law and Ann are talking upstairs about the instigator, said instigator received a call from Koala. 

"Hi, Koala!" She greeted. Although it is rare for Koala to call Luffia, she just did not question it. Maybe Koala wants to ask her a favor.

"Hello, Luffia! how have you been doing?" 

"Doing well! We're here in Sunny Building to practice. Isn't that great?" 

"Is Sab with you?"

"Yes, but she's on the field. Her practice records are not doing great." Luffia said. It is rare for Sab to make mistakes during their practice. Maybe she's not feeling well. Speaking of Sab... "Oh! Oh! Koala! I have something to tell you!" Luffia ran towards the corner to avoid anyone hearing the conversation.

"What is it?" 

"I am going to introduce Sab to my friend! Then hook them up! It's great, isn't it? Shishishi!" For Luffia, this idea is the greatest idea of the century.

"That seems to be a great idea! When are you going to introduce them?" Koala's definitely smiling from ear to ear this time. She called Luffia to ask about that party which she heard from Killer. Hearing the whole coincidence is just so damn funny. What a small world, indeed. Who could have thought that Luffia and Kidd are friends? Koala did not expect that.

"This weekend. Do you want to join?" 

"Of course, I'd love to!" This is Koala's goal. She figures that Sab might not invite her to this party, so, she needs to think of ways how to attend this weekend party. No one in their right mind wants to miss the scene where Sab and Kidd meet again. 

"Great! I'll see you this weekend!" 

"By the way, how exactly are you going to hook them up? I am curious." 

"Lock them in Sab's bedroom, of course!" There was a silence that followed after that statement before Koala burst out laughing. 

"I don't think that will work very well. You know, I have an idea. Why don't we do this..." Then Koala proceeds in providing her cliche idea to Luffia who was listening very intently. She looks like she is trying to hear a plan that could cost her life. 

The conversation continued for a few minutes and as Koala gives all her ideas, Luffia's smile turned bigger and bigger.

"What do you think?" 

"I love it! Let's do that!" 

Luffia's mood remained brighter than ever after that conversation with Koala. Even when they were decorating the house for the party. 

It's Saturday morning and she asked Sab to help decorate the pool area with balloons. There are letter balloons read as "JAGGY".

Right now, there are about 20 people attending the party. The whole Straw Hats will be present as well as Luffia's other friends. 

Sanji will be in charge of the food, so they won't have to worry about cooking for a lot of people. He knows how much the sisters can eat, so he'll probably cook dishes that can accommodate twice the number of attendees. 

"I can't wait for the party~~~" Luffia was singing out of tune while fixing the decorations. Sab had never seen her sister this excited for a party. 

What is there to be excited about?

"Come on, Sab! Get dressed! Get dressed! It's a pool party! You have to wear a swimsuit!" Luffia was shouting at Sab after they finished the decoration.

"I know it's a pool party but I am don't plan to take a dip in the pool." Sab reasoned out. She was planning to greet Luffia's friends before finding her chance to go back to her bedroom and sleep.

"NOOO!!! It's a pool party! You have to!" Luffia insisted with a pout that made Sab hesitate. No one can say no to her when she insists like this.

"Fine! Fine!" That was her answer before going upstairs to change. Ann was already in her swimsuit. It was a two-piece bikini, but she wore denim shorts on. Sab followed the same thing. She chose a blue string type of bikini. 

As soon as she's done, she went downstairs where she saw Marco with Ann, Nami with Sanji, Robin with Franky, Usopp with Kaya, and Luffia with Zoro. She never hated being single but this time, she despises it because she's the only one who doesn't have a partner while all of them are flaunting their partners right in front of her. 

"Someone feels lonely." Sab looked at the newly arrived Law, who's wearing comfortable khaki shorts and white shirt. 

"Same to you." She said. He only answered with a _very meaningful_ smirk that made Sab suspicious. Seeing Law with that kind of smirk is dangerous. 

"Hi, everyone!" The greetings surprised Sab because she did not expect Koala to be at this party at all.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Koala! Hello!!!" Luffia ran to hug Koala which is kind of suspicious. As far as Sab is concerned, Koala and Luffia are not that close with each other. How come they are acting so friendly now?

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

As soon as the doorbell rang, Luffia's eyes immediately lit up. 

"It must be Jaggy!" Luffia ran so fast to get to the gate. Shrugging off her attitude, Sab looked at Ann who was looking at Sab. For a while now, Sab feels like all eyes are on her, but it must be her imagination.

Ignoring her tingling instincts, she decided to start a conversation with Kaya who is also a doctor. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"I don't know what's the big deal about throwing a party just because my arm sling was officially taken off." Kidd grumbled while driving on his way to Luffia's house. He's never been there because he's not the type to visit people's houses. The houses he's been in was Killer's and Zoro's. 

"This is Luffia we are talking about. She will throw a party every chance she got. Besides, it's not like you will be troubled about this party." _Yeah, no trouble at all..._ Killer thought to himself. 

It didn't take that long for them to arrive at their destination. Killer rang the doorbell to the house. It's fairly large, but that's to be expected since there are three people living here as far as Kidd knows. 

Luffia opened the gate so Kidd can park his car. As soon as he got out, he noticed a very familiar car beside his. He frowns. 

"Kidd, is something wrong?" Killer asks.

"No, it's nothing." Kidd said. The car just reminded him of Sab, but he quickly dismissed the idea. 

"Jaggy! HI!" Luffia is already dressed for the pool party. Bikini top paired with cotton summer shorts. 

"You're so damn noisy." That was Kidd's usual greeting.

"Come on! Come on! Let's get inside!" Luffia literally dragged Kidd inside the house. He did not even have time to look around since Luffia dragged him towards the bathroom. "Get dressed! It won't be a pool party if you are not going to swim!" She said before pushing Kidd inside the bathroom. 

The red-haired man can only roll his eyes at Luffia's antics, but it's not like he has any choice. He quickly got dressed in a swim short that cuts right in the middle of his thigh paired with a tank top. 

He was surprised to see Luffia right when he opened the door of the bathroom.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to my sister! Let's go!" Again, Kidd was dragged towards the pool area of the house. There are a lot of people already but he can't greet them properly because Luffia dragged him towards the pool area where there are three women standing while conversing with one another. 

"Sab! Meet Jaggy!" Luffia literally pushed Kidd in front of Sab. Now, they are standing a few feet apart while staring at each other wide-eyed. "Jaggy, this is my elder sister, Sab! She's the one I was talking about!" Luffia moved away from Kidd so she's standing beside the two of them. 

Sab can't even process everything right now. Her mind short-circuited. What was Luffia's introduction again? This man is Jaggy? But why? How? How is this possible? Meeting him now after that shouting incident is just embarrassing. She's not prepared to meet him again, not when her mind has not settled down.

Kidd is in no better state. Both of them looked like they had seen a ghost. It hasn't been three days since their heated argument and here he is, finding himself in front of her. He was very determined to avoid her at any cost - to run away from thinking about their _situation_ , but here he is, a few feet away from her. His eyes can't help but roam around her body. _Damn it._ It's very distracting.

Deciding to avert his eyes away from Sab, it landed on Killer's. His traitorous friend only smirked at him, so as Law who is beside Killer. They were giving him a thumbs-up sign. What's worse is that Zoro even joined in. _Damn them._

Sab, on the other hand, looked at Koala who was covering her mouth - looking as if she was shocked. Yeah, right. As if that acting will work on Sab. Koala knew that Kidd will be here. She knew that _Jaggy_ is Kidd. _What a traitor._

"Why are you not shaking hands?" Luffia asked innocently while expecting the two of them to greet each other. "Shake hands!" 

The two of them look like they don't know what to do. Here they are, not knowing how to react to this sudden meeting, then there's Luffia who wants them to shake hands? What is the world coming to?!

"Uhh..." Sab cannot form a proper sentence right now. 

Feeling impatient, Luffia grabbed their hands and clasped them together. This made Sab and Kidd looked at each other again. 

"This is how you shake hands!" Luffia scolded the two of them.

While the two of them are lost in their world on what to do with the situation, Killer, Zoro, and Law are trying to contain their laughter. The whole situation is funny. Even Ann can't help but blush while trying not to laugh. She hid behind Marco to hide her laughter. Now, she knows why Zoro and Law are giving Luffia the go signal. 

Koala, on the other hand, was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. Seeing Luffia clasping their hands together looks like a priest during a wedding ceremony. 

"Since Jaggy is here, let's get the pool party started!!!" Luffia shouted before her hands moved fast enough to push Kidd and Sab in the swimming pool. 

"Wha- Luffia - " Sab can't form a sentence before she finds herself in the pool area.

There was a splash of water before the people around started shouting 'OOOHHH' as if to signal the party to start before all of them dived in the water, splashing it everywhere. 

Sab can only close her eyes as she felt the water spattered on her face and eyes. Finding her bearings, she failed to notice the person right behind him. Her back made contact with his sturdy chest. 

_Thump... Thump..._ There it is again, her heart beating erratically. She is being desperate right now. She can't look at her back for fear of facing him. As her eyes landed on Koala's she can only see nothing but amusement in her smile. 

_I will kill you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I planned to drag the chapter around, but I figured I have to get past this arc so I can move on with more exciting ones. Btw, I find Killer, Law and Zoro's scenes to be the funniest one. Three tall, muscled guys, giving Kidd thumbs-up. Anyway, let me know what you think!
> 
> Big thanks to my readers! Your comments make my day brighter and it keeps me motivated.


	34. Mission Possible 2

Sab is contemplating how to proceed from this situation. While Luffia, Usopp, and a few others are in the pool, splashing around, here she is, her back against the man she never wanted to meet. 

This is Koala's fault.

Suddenly remembering her traitorous bestfriend, a murderous aura starts bursting out of her body. Moving away from her position, she swam towards the pool stairs while glaring at Koala. 

It looks like Kidd is also in the same boat because he got off the pool while glaring at Killer. 

"Huh? Where are you going?" When Luffia noticed that Sab and Kidd are not in the pool, she followed them to ask the question. It wouldn't be good if they won't talk to each other. How was her plan supposed to work if they will ignore each other?

"To kill someone!" The two of them are in sync that it surprised Luffia as well as the other people around. After answering the question, the two of them started to walk towards Killer and Koala who, upon seeing them, immediately ran away to avoid them. 

Killer and Koala ran around the pool while being chased by an angry Sab and Kidd.

"Hahahaha!" Luffia finds the scene so funny. Even though she does not know why they are running around like that. "I told you they will look good together!" She exclaimed at Ann who is not too far away from where she is. 

"Looks like it." Ann nodded, amused at the situation. When was the last time she saw Sab being out of composure? She can't even remember. 

"Luffia, help!" Koala shouted before running towards Luffia, hiding behind her. Killer did the same. They are using Luffia as a human shield. 

"Huh?" This made Luffia confused. 

"Don't use my sister as a shield, Koala. Come here and face your death!" Sab exclaimed. 

"Killer, man up, you traitor!" Kidd caught up and also shouted. 

The two of them are in front of Luffia but can't get past her. Every time they move to the left, Killer and Sab drag Luffia to prevent them from getting to them. 

The scene is so damn funny for everyone around. Some of them decided to get their drinks and food as if they are watching a romcom. 

"Why would you kill your friends?" Luffia asks. "Killing friends is no good!" 

"Yeah, go tell them, Lu!" Koala cheered Luffia. The cheering earned another deadly glare from Sab. 

"Luffia, get out of the way so I can serve punishment to that traitor." Sab's knuckles are prepared to deliver a final blow to Koala. This made the petite woman shiver. No one gets away with a pissed off Sab.

"Sab, don't be mean to Koala! What did she do anyway?" 

That made Sab silent, contemplating how she should explain the situation. Should she tell Luffia that she and Kidd knew each other and they fought the other day? No, there's no way she will tell her that, especially with a lot of people in here. 

"They're mad because they don't want to talk to each other." Damn Killer for being a snitch. 

"What?! Why don't you talk to each other? I want the two of you to get along!" Luffia pouted with disapproval. 

"Oi, brat - "

"Luffia - "

"So you won't become f-friends?" Kidd and Sab were about to argue but they made one big mistake. That is looking at Luffia's eyes. Her eyes are quivering as if she will cry at any moment if they said no. 

Sab should have known better to look away, but it was too late. Most of the time, she can say no to Luffia even when she is using her deadliest weapon, but that is as long as she won't look at her eyes. Too late, she was not able to look away. 

Kidd is in the same boat. Zoro warned him before never to look at Luffia's eyes when she is requesting something. It's deadly. He never knew what he means by that as Luffia never requested anything from him that requires her to use her  _ weapon _ , but it looks like he should have adhered to Zoro's warning. As soon as he looked into her eyes, it's as if he feels guilty that he will refuse her. 

"I f-feel sad that y-you won't get along..." Luffia's voice quivered along with her eyes while looking at Sab and Kidd. At this point, they can't refuse her any longer. If they do, they feel extremely guilty - that's what she is making them feel right now. 

Law and Zoro high-fived each other while looking at the scene. Damn, leave it to Luffia to silence Kidd and Sab like that. 

As if that wasn't enough, Luffia delivered the final blow.

"P-Please..." All of Sab and Kidd's will to refuse is gone as soon as they saw the most deadly look in the world. 

"Fine! Fine! We will get along..." The last sentence was mumbled by Sab. 

"You won't kill Killer and Koala?" Luffia tilted her head to the side, acting innocently. 

"We won't." Kidd grumbled. "Damn it." He whispered. 

"Promise?" 

"Yeah, yeah, promise." Sab said. 

"Great!" Luffia is now back to smiling after getting what she wanted. "Now, as proof that you will get along, hug!" 

"What?!" Both Sab and Kidd exclaimed. 

"It's only natural." Luffia reasoned out. 

"It's true. Kidd, man up and don't break the promise." Killer is enjoying this more than anyone else right here. For Kidd to be defeated like this is truly a sight to see. Never had he seen Kidd with such a helpless look. This is all thanks to Luffia. 

"Why you - "

"Kidd, you're breaking your promise." Luffia deadpanned. 

"Ugh, for fuck's sake! Fine!" He said before grabbing Sab and hugging her. She was wide-eyed in shock after feeling their skin touch like that. 

As soon as they were stuck hugging - as if on queue, Ann and Law took their phones and snapped a few photos of Sab and Kidd hugging.

"Yes!!!" Luffia joined in the hug before dragging Sab and Kidd so all of them can eat together. She even made the two of them sit next to each other. If that's not even bad enough, Killer and Koala sat right in front of them, as if flaunting that they can't be killed today because of Luffia. 

At this point, Sab just wanted to slam her head on the table. How did their situation turn like this? 

The rest of the gang all took the available seats, then they started eating. Sab can't eat properly because of the situation. It's the most awkward situation she's been into. 

After eating a bit, she excused herself telling everyone she will just go to the bathroom, but honestly, she just wants to get away from him. Yes, the fight they had a few nights ago was mostly her fault but it doesn't mean that she's ready to face him. How could she? She overreacted that night. She won't admit this, but she is a bit offended that he dismissed her like that, saying she is no longer needed. Maybe that was the trigger as Sab tends to be mean when triggered. 

10 minutes passed, she is still emersed in deep thoughts while inside the bathroom. Will it be too much if she will just stay here? Yeah, Luffia might notice and will just drag her right back where everyone is. 

Sighing, she decided to leave the bathroom and face the inevitable. As soon as she opened the door, she yelped upon seeing Kidd waiting for her outside. 

Talk about another awkward situation. She wanted to run away again but was stopped when he spoke.

"Hey..." He calls out when he noticed she was about to ignore him again and escape. "I know we're not in good terms and this is making you uncomfortable. You're not the only one here who feels uncomfortable at the situation." His sentence made Sab look back at him. He's not mad at her which is a good thing, but it's still embarrassing for her to face him. 

"Look, you don't have to avoid me like a plague. I'll leave right now - "

"No!" Her shout startled Kidd. She's even more startled at her refusal of him leaving. "I mean, this is your party. You don't have to leave. And..." Sab is lost at how to explain everything. 

"Yeah, this is the party that  _ your _ sister threw for me, but it doesn't matter if it's making you awkward. The party can go on without me." Kidd likes parties, but this one if too uncomfortable for him to enjoy. It will just piss him off if he stays knowing that Sab is here and won't even talk to him. She clearly looks like she wants to get the hell out of the party if she can help it and that bothers Kidd. He'd rather leave. 

"You don't have to do that." Sab is feeling guilty now. Not just because Kidd is offering to leave for her sake but because of what happened a few nights ago. 

"I know you wanted to pretend that we don't know each other, I get that. It will make things easier if I just leave." This mad Sab sigh in defeat. Koala was right when she said that Sab was getting out of hand when handling things with Kidd. 

"I was really rude to you that night. I'm sorry." 

Her apology is unexpected, but Kidd is a little relieved. A few nights of not seeing each other have made them think things through.  _ Wait, doesn't that sound like a lover's quarrel scenario? _

"I shouldn't have poked my nose where it doesn't belong, so you're quite right to be pissed off." Kidd said. Since that night, he was thinking that maybe he went too far with his questions as well. Perhaps, Sab is also like him, someone who doesn't want anyone to poke their noses at his business. 

"I still overreacted, though." 

"That, I can't deny." 

The atmosphere around them is lighter compared to when they saw each other earlier. It's a good thing that Kidd followed her when she excused herself. He figures that he should at least talk to her to ease out the situation. The awkwardness surrounding them is pissing him off, and if he won't deal with it, he will not be able to sleep soundly tonight. 

He is kind of prepared, in case she will shrug him off, but she didn't, and this made him relieved. 

"Still, I didn't think you and my sister are friends." 

"Not my choice, if that's what you're asking. I am only friends with Zoro. She just wormed her way into our circle." 

Sab can't help but chuckle. It sounds like Luffia at all. 

"Speaking of friends..." Her eyes landed on his and there was a telepathic conversation between them. 

"Yeah... Let's kill them once this party is over." Kidd said. 

"When Luffia is not around." 

"Agreed!" Then there was another minute of silence before Kidd broke it. "So... Are we good now?" He offered his hand to her which she took without hesitation.

"Yeah, we're good." 

Both of them smiled at each other, awkwardness gone. Kidd never thought that his heart will flutter just from seeing her smile. Has he gone soft these days?

No, it couldn't be that. 

_ You like her...  _ That was what Killer said. Just thinking of the idea that he likes her makes his heart beating like a crazy drum. This is when he figures how screwed he is. 

Even though they are  _ good _ now, it doesn't mean that they are still not awkward to each other. More so in Kidd's part as he is aware that Luffia's been trying to set them up. Not that he minds, but it's still a bit awkward. 

They still sit next to each other while conversations are going around. The drinks are overflowing because Sanji is making sure to refill their glasses. Who knows how many glasses they have now? Kidd is not sure, although he doesn't get drunk that easily. It will take more than a few bottles to get him drunk after all. 

While conversing with Zoro, Law, and Marco on the other side of the table, his hand automatically reaches for his glass of alcohol without breaking eye contact with the person he's talking to. That's when he realized that it was gone. When he looked at the person beside him, his eyes landed on the glass of vodka on her hand. 

"I think that's my glass." He said.

"This is yours? Didn't know." She shrugged before drinking half of the shot, not minding that it wasn't hers, to begin with. Maybe the alcohol in her system made her unbothered by such a trivial thing. After all, this is not the first time that they shared glasses. 

As soon as she's done drinking half of the shot, Kidd reached for the glass and finished it. He took the opened glass of vodka and refilled the glass before offering it to Sab which she took without hesitation. 

Ann can't help but watch how the two of them interact with one another. This is not an interaction of someone who just met today. They looked like they've known each other for quite some time and to be at this level of comfort with one another, that's something. 

"Alright! Let's play a game!!!" Luffia shouted, a glass of vodka on her hand. 

"Damn it." Zoro muttered from the side before standing up to get Luffia to settle down. He does not know how many glasses she had, but a drunk Luffia is the most troublesome Luffia. 

"Who wants to play a game?" 

All raised their hands save for the sober people. While Luffia and Koala are busy explaining the mechanics of the game, Kidd's attention is somewhere else. 

"How many glasses did you have?" Kidd asked before taking the glass which she refuses to give.

"A few." She shrugged and took another sip of the alcohol. "Refill my glass please." 

"I think you've had enough." He said, refusing to give her more alcohol.

"Come on. It's not like I get drunk every day. Let me be, why don't you?" She tried to reach for the bottle, but Kidd is fast to take it further away from her reach. "If you don't give me alcohol, I am going to ask Sanji instead." She threatened. Knowing Sanji, he can't refuse a woman's request. This made Kidd groan and refill the glass they are sharing. 

"Don't drink it all. At least half of it to me." He said. 

Sab only nodded before passing the glass to him which he gulped in one go. 

"Are you sure you can hold your alcohol well?" 

"I am better than Luffia and Ann." She said while smirking.

"Yeah, that explains it." Kidd never saw Luffia get drunk but that's because Zoro is forbidding her from drinking but he saw how Ann got drunk once. She got tipsy after 7 shots of vodka. Kidd is guessing that Sab is only a little bit better than that, but not much. 

While the two of them are busy drinking from one glass, they failed to notice the bottle being spun in front of everyone, it's head pointing towards Sab's direction.

"It's Sab's turn!" Luffia shouted. 

Sab looked up at her sister with a big question mark on her face. What was this game about?

"Truth or Dare?"  _ Ah, so it was truth or dare game.  _ Simple enough.

"Dare!" All her inhibitions are gone because of alcohol. A sober Sab wouldn't choose a dare at all given that Koala is here. 

"Alright!" Luffia's smile is getting wider, then her eyes landed on Kidd's. the red-haired man is having a bad feeling about this. That smile she is giving him is dangerous. He glared at her.  _ You won't dare...  _

_ " _ Alright! Sit on the lap of the person on your right side. _ "  _

Kidd figures it will be something like this. It was not much better than what he was expecting. He's expecting that Luffia will dare Sab to kiss him. Or what they call, 7 minutes in heaven kind of. 

"Easy~" Sab said while standing up, drinking the glass full of vodka, then sat on Kidd's lap.

Kidd did not expect that. He expected that she would have said no, but she didn't. Clearly, this is because she had too much to drink. 

As soon as she is on Kidd's lap, everyone cheered and went on with the game. It was quite a sight to see someone being dared to eat the food they don't want or being asked about embarrassing stories. Kidd wants to enjoy the sight, but the person on his lap is distracting him. 

"Oi, control yourself. You've been drinking too much." Sab is still on his lap while drinking glass after glass.

"Oh, sorry, you want a drink as well. Hold on." She said. Without getting up from her position, she refilled the glass with tequila this time and made Kidd drink it. She was holding the glass while Kidd is drinking. What the hell is this situation?

There was loud cheering from the people around them and a few snaps from their phones. 

Sab is not in her right mind right now. She wouldn't do this if she is.

"I think that's enough drinking. Drink this water instead." Kidd grabbed a random glass of water from the table while still holding Sab on his lap. Wait, why is he still holding her on his lap when the dare is finished?

Not bothering to answer the question, he just gave her the water. She sipped on the water before shaking her head. 

"Kidd, that's mine." Law said while pointing to the glass of water.

"Huh?" 

"I added a sleeping powder in that water." Law explained and this made Kidd mutter ' _ oh shit _ ' before looking at the woman on his lap. She's drunk as it is and with a little bit of sleeping powder dosage, this knocked her out. 

Her head is now resting on Kidd's neck, soundly sleeping.

"What the fuck, Law. Get that away from the table before someone accidentally drinks it again!" Kidd is a little mad. Thank goodness that she did not drink half of the glasses, otherwise, she might suffer an overdose.

"Oh, Sab is knocked out! Shishishi!" Luffia laughed before taking a picture of Sab and Kidd again. 

"Oi!"

"Let her sleep for now." Luffia said. "Zoro, I am hungry~~" And she's gone, further away from Kidd. 

"Ann - " Kidd was about to call the eldest so she can help him put Sab on the bed but she's far too busy kissing her boyfriend right now to care that her twin sister is out cold. 

"Let her sleep. She's comfortable on your lap anyway." Law wiggled his eyebrows, teasing him. 

"Fuck off." Kidd can only mutter. Sab's slipping off his lap, so he placed his hand on her hips to keep her in place. 

The party still went on, everyone is clearly drunk. Since Kidd can't get up to get a drink, the people around are refilling his glass for him. 

It's kind of odd to have her in his arms like this. It's comforting, to say the least, and he likes the warmth that she gives off. 

Late into the night, a few of the guests started to leave. Kidd did not even notice that until Sanji bid his goodbye. This is when Kidd noticed that Killer is gone. 

The only ones remaining are him, Zoro, Marco, and the three drunk sisters. 

"This is why I don't want her to get drunk." Zoro muttered while sighing. Luffia's on his lap, but she is not sitting as Sab did. She looks like a baby, her legs wrapped around Zoro's, her arms around him as well while she rests her head on his shoulder. This looks like a very clingy baby. 

Ann's position is a little better because, at least, she's sitting in her own chair, her head is resting on Marco's shoulder. 

"There's still a few drinks left. Why don't we finish them and call it a night?" Zoro asked. 

"Yeah, I am good with it, yoi." Marco answered. 

Kidd also nodded. There are still about 3 open bottles. For sure, they can finish it in two hours. 

"By the way Kidd, Killer ran away with your car." 

"Shit. I'll really kill that bastard." 

"You might as well stay here for the night. So are you, Marco. I won't be nursing the twins' hangover in the morning. Luffia's troublesome enough." Zoro experienced what it's like to take care of the three sisters when they had hangovers. It's not fun and the three of them are troublesome shitheads.

"Yes. Ann looks like she is not a drinker, herself." 

"Most of the time, Sab doesn't get drunk because if her sisters got drunk, no one will take care of them. Good thing you are here." Sab trusts that Marco will take care of Ann so she does not need to worry at all. 

"By the way, do they have a guest room that I can use?" Kidd asks. The house is big enough. There should be at least 4 or 5 bedrooms here. 

"Do you know who their parents are?" Zoro asks first, which is a very odd question. 

"No, why should I?" Luffia never told him about her parents, plus, he and Sab never asked each other about their personal lives, so of course, he won't know about their parents. 

"Alright, then you can't use the guest room. The guest room is for their parents." 

"When am I supposed to sleep?" 

"In Sab's bedroom." Zoro shrugged. "Please, Killer told us that you let her sleep in your bedroom. What difference does it make if you sleep on hers?" Zoro is fulfilling Luffia's duties this time because the said cupid is dead asleep - or more like drunk asleep.

Kidd's mouth gaped in surprise at Zoro's statement. Just how much did Killer gossip about him and Sab? He's really going to murder that bastard once he sees him. 

"You look good together, yoi." Marco said out of nowhere. The statement was for Kidd but he didn't answer. What was he supposed to answer anyway? Thank goodness that Marco is sensible enough to change the topic. "So, you met their parents, Zoro?"

"I did. Several times, in fact." Whenever there's a big party or celebration in Raftel Palace, Zoro is always invited. During those parties, he would usually drink together with Rayleigh and Roger. "Ann hasn't told you about their parents?" 

"She told me she will find time to tell her dad one of these days." 

"Good luck. Don't get killed." Zoro said. "Maybe, prepare your bones to get broken when that time comes." 

This also made Kidd curious. For all the years that he knew Zoro, Luffia, and Law, he only heard bits of information about Luffia's parents. From what they said, her dad is scary and will kill anyone who dares to lay a finger on his daughters. Other than that, there's nothing.

"So I was told, yoi." Marco took another glass of tequila. "But it can't be that bad, could it?" 

"Who knows. Let's just say you are lucky you are dating Ann. If their father wants to beat you up, she will shield you, no doubt. There's hope for you where there's none for me." Zoro feels a little depressed now. 

"Won't Luffia protect you?"

"She'd likely to get popcorn and watch me beaten by her father than help me at all." This caused Marco and Kidd to laugh. Knowing Luffia, that's actually a possibility. She will just be laughing while her boyfriend is being beaten to death. 

In a span of almost two hours, the three of them continue to drink while changing one topic to another, depending on what interests them. When the last bottle is finished, they all decided to go to bed. Zoro told them where the rooms of the sisters are. 

Since it was an unexpected sleepover, Zoro lent them his clothes that he stored in Luffia's closet. Since he always sleeps over for the past five years, Luffia lent him a spot where he can store sleeping clothes. 

It was already past 2 am in the morning. After changing clothes, Kidd got into her bed. Even though he drank a lot tonight, it seems to be not enough to make him fall asleep peacefully. How could he? His biggest distraction is sleeping right next to him. 

He sighed in defeat. If there's one thing that the whole party gave him, it's that he and Sab reconciled. He's never felt relieved to be talking to her again. 

He'd go as far as saying that he felt happy. Content. 

Maybe Killer is right. Maybe it is time for him to let go of his trust issues. 

If it's Sab, maybe it won't be a bad decision to trust and date her at the same time. The question is, how is he supposed to ask her out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have to keep the story going. Once their arc is done, we will move towards the more exciting ones. I can't wait. hehehehe.


	35. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I was about to drag the chapter, but I need to get to the big arcs. A little fast-paced, but it's a must.

Zoro keeps on sighing while looking at a peacefully sleeping Luffia. He should have expected that someone will give her a drink and get drunk like this. As much as possible, he doesn't want Luffia to get drunk because she gets cranky in the morning, but nothing he can do at this point. 

He took a shower before going to bed right beside Luffia. As soon as his body hits the bed, she must have felt it because she curled up next to him, hugging him comfortably. 

It's kind of hard for Zoro not to jump on her. One, she's sleeping. Two, if they are going to do the deed, might as well when both of them don't are sober. Zoro is, but not her. 

The topic of having sex was never brought up between them. He's kind of afraid to bring it up or maybe because he doesn't feel like it is required at this point. Zoro admits that Luffia is extremely attractive and there are a few times when he's tempted to just devour her, to make love to her, to feel her underneath him. Despite his desires, he's not in a rush to jump into that zone just yet because they are in a stage that they are still getting used to being more than friends. 

Planting a kiss on top of her head, he decided to succumb to his sleepiness while embracing her. 

He woke up around 7 AM while Luffia is still sleeping. He decided to go downstairs to get coffee and check what breakfast he can cook for the sisters' hangovers. 

As soon as he stepped out of Luffia's room, he chanced upon Marco who also left Ann's. 

"Morning." Marco greeted which was answered by Zoro with the same greeting. Both of them have the same destination in mind - the kitchen. 

"Coffee?" Zoro offered.

"Yes, please." Zoro's the only one who had been in this house for a long time, so he's quite familiar where they placed the utensils as well as the coffee. 

Not long after, Kidd joined them in the kitchen, feeling a little exhausted, but nonetheless looking fine.

It was a hard-fought battle for Kidd while sleeping in Sab's bed. For some reason, she became clingy - hugging Kidd while peacefully sleeping. Kidd's been trying not to get aroused at the sudden contact, which is pretty much hard. Thank goodness, he was able to control himself. Wouldn't she hate him if he did something creepy and taking advantage of her? Yeah, he wouldn't want that. 

The coffee Zoro prepared helped the three of them to nurse the lack of decent sleep from last night. Marco looks a little better than Zoro and Kidd combined. 

Without saying anything, Zoro opened the fridge to see what could be a good breakfast to cook to nurse hangovers. No doubt the sisters are going to wake up hungry and dizzy. 

"Are you going to cook breakfast?" Kidd asked. 

"Yes. They'll be hungry, no doubt." As soon as he answered, Kidd and Marco, stood up to help out with breakfast. While the three of them are busy preparing breakfast, the girls are starting to wake up.

Sab's head pounded heavily as soon as she opened her eyes. She had too much alcohol last night that she can't remember when she had fallen asleep. The last time she remembered was when she was talking to Kidd while sitting on his lap.

The thought made her headache worsen. She wanted to get the memory out of her head, but it replays in her mind. Why did she even accept that dare? And she was comfortably sitting on his lap too!

Groaning at the memory, she decided to get up. Every damn second, she was reminded of that embarrassing moment. 

It's almost 9 AM. Maybe Ann and Luffia will wake up soon and ask for food. She's hungry, so she might as well start cooking breakfast. To be honest, she does not like to get up, but her stomach is growling and she needs a coffee. 

When she went downstairs, she expected that Zoro and Marco might still be around, but not Kidd. And certainly, she did not expect the three of them to be preparing breakfast. 

Her presence took the men's attention. 

"Don't you look great in the morning~" Kidd's voice is teasing her.

"Shut up." She groaned. Seriously, why is he here early in the morning? Wait, did he sleep here last night? 

Feeling dizzy at all the thoughts, she took the nearest seat and rest her head on top of her arms. 

"Here." It was Kidd's voice. When she looked up, she saw the cup of coffee he's offering which she gladly took. Embarrassing memories can wait. For now, she needs her dosage of caffeine. 

It did not take 10 minutes before Ann and Luffia followed Sab downstairs. 

Luffia was groaning out loud, whining about her headache. 

"And this is why I told you not to drink." It was Zoro's nagging voice. 

"Ugh, shut up Zoro. You're too loud." She said, slumping on the seat next to Sab. "Coffee please." Not sure who she is asking coffee from, but Zoro took it as the request was for him. He gladly served Luffia a cup of coffee to get rid of the hangover. 

Marco was doing the same thing to Ann. Rubbing on her back to comfort her. 

"Zoro... My head is aching..." Luffia stood up to hug Zoro from behind. "I am hungry but my head hurts..." 

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to your seat and we'll eat breakfast." Luffia did not follow Zoro's advice. She just remained where she is, hugging him from behind as if it serves as her comfort. 

The twins are used to Luffia being clingy to Zoro, but after they started dating, she became clingier. It's not like Zoro minds, he's used to it. 

While Zoro is comforting Luffia by lending his body as a comfort pillow to hug, Marco stood up to serve the breakfast. Kidd is doing the same as well. 

"Where did you sleep last night?" Sab asked Kidd the moment he sat next to her.

"In your room." He casually answered which made her go silent. "Zoro said I can't use the guest room." He further explained. 

Yeah, that will make sense. Zoro's been sensible when it comes to keeping their secret and Sab is thankful but why her room?

Oh, yeah. Kidd can't sleep in Luffia's because that's occupied by Zoro and her. Ann's room is a no-go as well. The last choice was her room. Sending the thoughts away, she decided to eat her fill. 

Once they are done, Sab was about to stand up to wash the dishes but Kidd did it. 

"You're likely going to break the dishes because of your hangover." That's what he said. Sab shrugged and let him do what he wants. At this point, all she wants is to just hide to forget what happened last night. Thank goodness they did not stay that long. After their breakfast, the three men bid their farewells. 

"So, what do you think?" Luffia asked Sab as soon as the three men are out of their house.

"What do I think of what?" The question is confusing Sab. What is Luffia talking about?

"Of Jaggy! What do you think of him?" Her eyes look at Sab with great expectation - some sort of positive answer which made her confused and doubtful. When she looks at Ann, Sab noticed that her elder sister knows something that she does not. 

"Why are you asking me that?" 

"Because I think the two of you look good together. You're both single too which is great!" This enlightened Sab as what exactly Luffia is asking about. Whoever fed her this idea will get an earful from Sab, no doubt. "It would have been good if you hooked up last night." The blond woman's eyes widened at Luffia's train of thoughts. Did she throw the party in their house just so she could hook them up?

Looking at Ann again, it seems that she knew about this idea. Sensing that Sab is about to throw a question, Ann decided to tell her the truth.

"She had that idea for weeks now, as far as I know. She just had that idea all of a sudden."

"It's a great idea! You get along well last night!" Luffia exclaimed. 

"I tried to stop her, but..." Ann trailed off. "Judging from how you two are getting along, looks like it's not a bad idea at all." 

"Shishishi. I told you so!" 

Sab remained speechless. Why are all of them trying to hook her with Kidd? 

"He's not the type to date someone like me." Sab said while being reminded of the woman who was obsessed with Kidd. Self-pity and self-doubt are not in her vocabulary and she's not feeling like that right now, but, it's just that the idea of him asking her out or dating her is questionable. Does he even like her? Nah, based on their interactions, they're just... acquaintances. She doubts Kidd sees her more than just someone whom he shares common friends with. 

"I think he likes you. My gut feelings say so!" Luffia looks so confident that Sab didn't have the heart to disagree, so she kept quiet. Maybe this whole hooking her up with Kidd will get out of their minds soon... 

With nothing to do, the sisters decided to clean up the pool area. The three men must have tidy the place a little bit because it's not as messy as they expected it to be. Even though they are nursing their hangovers, it would be best to clean up now so they can take a rest for the rest of the day.

After lunch, they decided to sleep because they have to go to Raftel Palace for dinner. Thank goodness their parents did not ask them to stop by at lunch, otherwise, they will see how haggard they look. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"Ann, it's been a long time. Didn't see you drop by for almost two weeks." Izou was rather glad to see Ann back in WGC. She can only smile and did not say anything. There's a valid reason why she's did not opt to drop by in the WGC and just sent the progress report via email. That's because she doesn't want them to see her tan. Wouldn't it look suspicious if she and Marco are seen sporting tans? Yeah, that would look suspicious to them. 

"I've been busy for the past few days." She answered. since it's been more than a week since she came back from vacation, her tan lines are not that prominent anymore. She doesn't look like she came from sunbathing on the beach. 

"By the way, would you like to join us next weekend?"

"Next weekend? For what?" 

"Family dinner, of course! Marco's going to finally introduce his mystery girlfriend." Izou explained. 

"Oh." This is the only answer that Ann can provide while trying her hardest not to laugh at all. 

"I've been curious why he is hiding her, but anyway, I'll finally get to see the woman he fell for. To be honest, I would have thought you guys will hit it off." Ann wanted to laugh, but she can't. "But yeah, attend the dinner, okay? You've been declining all our invitations." 

"It's not like I don't want to, but it's just that I have prior schedules at that time."

"Right, it can't be helped." 

Ann can't wait to see their reactions during that dinner. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"Be thankful that I don't have anything sharp within my reach or I would have killed you by now." Sab's glare can't be compared while looking at her best friend who joined her in a coffee shop near the hospital.

"Sabbbb... You're not even talking to me!" Koala whined while taking a seat right next to a still pissed off Sab. It's kind of dangerous to get close to a pissed off Sab, but Koala is taking the risk. She can't stand being ignored by her best friend this long. "It worked out between the two of you, didn't it?" 

Sab can admit that they made up in the middle of the party, but she wants to punish Koala a little bit. 

"Sab..." Koala whined again but was plainly ignored by Sab again. "Sab..."

"You are so annoying." 

"Talk to me, please." 

"Please, you can't use that puppy-dog eyes strategy on me. You're not Luffia." 

"It's worth a try. Come on. I did not tell you that Luffia and Kidd are friends because you will surely run away." Again, Koala is right. Had she known that Kidd is Jaggy, she would have used all reasons she can come up so she can run away. Maybe, she would have decided to stay at their parents' house for the weekend. 

"I am still mad at you." 

"Forgive me, please? I'll treat you to lunch!" The idea of free food rings in Sab's ears. She and her sisters won't refuse a free meal. "There's a good restaurant nearby that sells seafood dishes." 

"Lobster?" 

"That's their best seller." 

Sab thought for a few minutes before answering.

"Fine." If there's a way to calm a raging Sab, food is the best solution.

As soon as she finished her coffee, she attended two meetings before leaving the hospital premise to meet Koala in the restaurant. After parking her car, she walked inside and found Koala sitting not too far from the door. 

"I already ordered their best dishes!" She seems excited to be able to talk to Sab again.

"Unless I am satisfied with their food, I will remain mad at you."

"You're so petty." Sab only shrugged as an answer. She has all the right to punish Koala a little bit. "By the way, the general checkup program will be held this weekend, right?" 

"Yes. It will be this Saturday. We'll be in the area on Friday night to arrange the tents so we can start at 8:00 AM on Saturday." This is a yearly event of RGH. They choose a community to offer a general checkup for the children and the elderly. This time, they chose an orphanage a few hours away from the city. 

Of course, they also included a free medical check-up for the neighboring people. Their target is to accommodate 500 people. This target will need a few doctors. 

As for the orphanage, they have 3 pediatricians to check the children and 2 internal medicine doctors. It's one of the biggest projects that Sab is organizing. 

"I wish I can come, but I have several reports to finish at that time. Next time, I will." 

"Don't worry about it. Ann won't make it in this year's program." ASL Sisters Foundation is the major sponsor of this event and the sisters are usually present when they hold these kinds of programs with the exception of this year in Ann's case. 

She needs to go to a dinner event with Marco's family. This Sab can understand. Luffia and Zoro will be going in this year's event to help out. Sab may need Luffia's presence since she is good at interacting with the elderly and children. 

While the two of them are talking about this year's event, four figures walked into the restaurant. Sab's back is against the door, so she did not see the four figures walking in. 

It was Koala who noticed the four men who just walked in. 

"Oh." Koala looks surprised while looking past Sab which made her curious. 

She looked at the same direction Koala is looking at and she can now understand her surprise. She wanted to look away, but it's too late. Their eyes met.

The people who just walked are quite familiar to them. At least the two of them. Sab wonders if Koala pulled another stunt again, but judging from her surprised look, this seems to be a mere coincidence. 

Sab prays that they will ignore them, but surprisingly, Kidd walked towards their direction. 

"I am surprised you haven't killed her like you said you will." There were no greetings at all and this is how they used to greet each other anyway. They're not close friends who will greet and ask a simple question of 'how are you'. He just casually looked at Sab before looking at Koala. 

"Don't worry, I've punished her enough and she's paying for my meals for a week." Sab is thankful that even though last Saturday was an embarrassing memory for her, Kidd is acting as if nothing happened. At least she does not have to feel awkward around him. 

"Hey, I did not agree to that!" Koala was ignored. 

"Hey, Doc! Fancy meeting you here!" Killer greeted.

"Why is he alive?" Sab pointed at Killer while asking Kidd.

"He got the punishment he deserves." Kidd smirked and she hates how her heart skipped for a moment.  _ Damn it. _

"What did you do to him?" Koala is curious about how Kidd  _ punished _ his best friend. 

"I kicked his ass in the ring." 

"Boxing?"

"No. Judo," Killer answered, wincing a little upon remembering how Kidd threw him off. His muscles are still sore. He was not satisfied with one victory. He demanded 3 matches. Although, after that 3 matches, he was challenged by a strange old man and lost. It was a close call, but damn, that old man can sure move.

"Ouch..." Sab can imagine how it must have hurt Killer to be thrown off by Kidd. 

"Oh, let me introduce our friends. This is Wire. This is Heat." Killer had the decency to introduce Sab and Koala to the two at the back because it looks like Kidd does not have a plan in doing so. "Doc Sab and Koala." 

The two men bowed and greeted them. The four of them looked scary, even the people in the restaurant can't help themselves but stare at them. 

Kidd looks like a mafia young master while the rest looked like his underlings. Maybe because they dress up looking like mafia men. 

"We will be at the corner table." Kidd suddenly said to Sab as if he's informing her or something.

"Sure. Enjoy your meal." The four men walked away, sitting on a table that is thankfully out of their earshot. About 4 tables away from Sab and Koala. 

"Kidd sounds like he's telling his girlfriend where he is."

"Don't start if you don't want me to stop talking to you for a week." Koala shut up this instance. She has not been forgiven, better avoid another incident for now.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

** Friday Night... **

Roger and Rouge did not expect that Garp will be coming back to the city that night. It was around 9 PM when Garp suddenly dropped by in Raftel Palace. His assignments must have finished. 

"Are my precious granddaughters not here?" This is the first thing he asks. It's all about his granddaughters. 

"No. They will be here this Sunday for dinner." Rouge answered. She dreaded for the real reason why Garp is here and asking for his three granddaughters. There are two reasons he could be asking for them. One, he misses them terribly. Two, he's going to open pandora's box. 

"Ah, what a bummer. I thought I could talk to them. It's been a while since I've seen them and they dared not to be here. Bah, brats." He's nagging while pouting like a child that he is. 

Rouge is amused. Garp and Sengoku spoiled the three sisters since they were children. They can't say no to them at all. 

"Anyway. Maybe it's good that they're not here since there is something I like to discuss with the two of you, especially you, Roger." 

Rouge has a vague idea of what Garp could be talking about. She glanced at her husband who is also in deep thoughts. 

"It's about their marriages." Garp dropped the bomb before Roger could compose himself. As if he will ever be composed when the topic is the marriage of his precious daughters. 

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." Every word was spoken as if he is ready to murder the man in front of him. Although he looks deadly right now and any sane man will quiver in fear, Garp is not. He may be old, but he's still strong enough to fight against Roger. 

"Bwahaha! Don't be so tense! Besides, it's about time that they get married, especially the twins! Rouge married you around the same age as they are now, so it is a good idea to have the same scenario." 

Roger is mentally bothered. He wants to kill Garp for suggesting such an absurd idea. How could he? How could he suggest such a thing when the two of them spent decades guarding the girls against the vicious hands of men? Has he gone senile? Has he lost his mind?

"Do not worry. I scouted for suitable men to marry them. BWAHAHAHA." 

"What?! Who?! I'll kill them!" Roger is about to get up from his seat and get his shotgun but Rouge prevented him from doing so. She won't allow blood to be spilled tonight. Or ever. 

"Luffia's already spoken for. So we do not have to worry about her." Garp said casually as if he's dismissing any discussion or resistance on his idea. 

"What the fuck do you mean she's spoken for?!" Roger's blood pressure is rising. It is Rouge's duty to calm him down. 

"I am talking about Zoro, you big dumbass." 

"WHAT?! He's dating someone!" 

"Tsk. Tsk. You're too late on the news. From what my sources told me, they broke up more than a month ago. So, he's good to go." Rouge is amazed at how Garp can talk about marrying Luffia off as if it's so simple. To think that Garp is the most protective over Luffia, hearing him talk about her marriage is surprising. 

"Over my dead body!"

"Tell me, who do you think is more suited to tame that wild girl? She does not listen to anyone but Zoro! Your opinion is invalid." Garp made an X sign using his arms. "For Ann, ah, I think she will get along with Whitebeard's son." 

At this point, Roger is shaking. He'll go ballistic any moment now. 

"Remember, you signed a deal with Whitebeard decades ago that you will marry your firstborns." 

Roger's mouth gaped in shock. He hoped that Garp won't remember that deal, but it looks like it is not the case. Garp remembered it clearly and even wanted to complete the deal. 

"If Ann doesn't want to marry him, that's ok. We can find another suitable candidate." Garp said with a shrug. Roger is still silent. Probably in shock. "Finally, Sab. I was worried that I won't be able to find someone suitable for her, but alas, I found one!" Garp grinned at the reminder when meeting the man he thinks is suitable for her second granddaughter.

_ It was Monday when he arrived in Grandline City. At first, he thought of seeing his precious granddaughters, but damn Sengoku for nagging at him to finish the handover to their headquarters first before he can finally be free.  _

_ After handing over the papers to the headquarters, he was free to do whatever he wants for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, he will have to report back until Friday.  _

_ While roaming in the nearby area of their headquarters, he chanced upon a popular sports center. Curious, he decided to take a look. When he was asked for his pass, all he did was flash his military id. The staff almost fainted upon recognizing who this man is.  _

_ The sports center is popular amongst the pros and hobbyists. Garp even recruited a few men from the sports center to join the military. Looking around, he grimaced at the sight. Noobs...  _

_ He was about to leave because no one is interesting and skilled enough, this is when he noticed a big crowd in the corner. Squeezing in to see what it was about, Garp then realized why there was a big crowd.  _

_ It was a match between a red-haired man and a blond-haired man. Both men are about the same height, almost the same built, but the red-haired man looks stronger. His techniques in Judo is praiseworthy, even Garp will admit that. He has good battle instincts and does not stick the common techniques. He uses whatever advantage he has and modifies them. _

_ "Hoh~ Pretty good." It is rare for Garp to be impressed. The battle ended after 3 matches with the red-haired man winning by a landslide.  _

_ When Garp looked at him, his face is not bad. As he is staring at him, he was reminded that his second granddaughter does not have a suitable man for her.  _

_ "I think he will do." He muttered to himself. "You, brat!" He called out. _

_ All of the people around stared at Garp as if he had lost his mind. Looking at him, he looks like a random old man from the beach. Hawaiian buttoned-up shirt, paired with beach shorts and comfortable slippers. He looks so out of place.  _

_ "I am talking to you, red-haired brat."  _

_ The red-haired brat frowned at the man, but he did not dare ridicule him unlike the amateurs around them. His eyes are wary because this man doesn't look ordinary. Only strong people can sense other strong people's auras.  _

_ "Have one match against me." Garp challenged which the red-haired brat accepted.  _

_ The match began. It was a neck to neck battle between the two. Both have disadvantaged. The red-haired man just finished three matches while the opponent is an old guy.  _

_ The match lasted for about 30 minutes and it was a close call, but the Garp won. _

_ "Hahahaha! Damn, I got slower. Age sucks." He said before laughing at himself again. The men around them are amazed at the old man who can move very well. "What's your name, brat?"  _

_ "Kidd. Kidd Eustass."  _

_ "Kidd, huh. I like your moves, brat. Pretty good."  _

_ "You too, old man. Not pretty shabby." Then, both of them laughed.  _

_ From that moment, they agreed to have a match two days in a row. Overall, they had 5 matches. 3 matches to Garp and 2 matches to Kidd. While sparring with him, Garp is affirmative. This guy suits his second granddaughter. _

And that's how he was able to complete the suitable men for his precious granddaughters.

"Alright, I am pretty exhausted, but let's talk about this tomorrow again." Garp did not wait for Roger to answer because he's soon gone. He walked out of Raftel Palace while leaving a very shocked and raging Roger behind. __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, how do you like this? Did anyone expect the last scene to happen? Hahahaha. it was fun writing this even though I wrote it at 3 AM. The story is about 40-45% done. So, big achievement for me. <3


	36. Family

Kidd looked at the time and figured he had nothing to do this weekend. It's 7 AM and he doesn't have any plans for the weekend. Bothering Killer is out of the question because knowing him, he must be busy with his date or whatever. 

The past few days are mellow for him, save for a few encounters with Sab. They're okay now. They can talk with each other, but he thinks that it's still a bit awkward. Every time they meet, Killer won't stop pestering him about the idea of asking her out. 

It's not like he is denying his attraction to her, it's just it will be a big step for him. He had never dated anyone before and being in a relationship is quite scary. What if it won't work out? Will they go back to being strangers again? What if she betrays him like what his family did?

Those questions kept inside him. One part of his brain wants to throw away all those doubts and just ask her out, but the other part is hesitant. 

For the rest of the week, he's been bothered by those thoughts that he can't even function properly. Thank goodness it's Saturday, maybe he can use this time to unwind and get his mind off the gutter. 

There's one place that calms him whenever he's in a bind. With the place decided, he got up and took a shower, got dressed, and let his house. 

The place is not that far from the city. It's about 3 hours away. Maybe the long ride will keep him busy. 

Whenever he's confused, he treats this place as a sanctuary. It's away from the city and he has a lot of good memories of this place. It was the orphanage he grew up with. 

Last time he visited the place, there were about 40 children. A few of them are in their teenage years. 

Because this place holds significant importance in Kidd's heart, he became one of the sponsors of this place. It was able to accommodate more children because Kidd usually sends a portion of his income to this place. 

The old woman who took care of him when he was brought to this place is still around, caring for other children. Kidd sees her as a mother figure and she knew Kidd better than anyone else. 

Three hours passed and as he arrived in the place, he is surprised to see a lot of medical vehicles around the neighborhood. Are they conducting a medical program today? Probably.

He parked at the back of the orphanage. It seems that the medical program includes orphanage as he saw a lot of tents in the playground. 

Looks like he picked the wrong time to visit this place. He was hoping he could have a quiet time while watching the brats play, but it seems not. Standing near the wall of the orphanage building, Kidd's eyes wander to the logo of the tent. 

_ Revolutionary Grandline Hospital _

Huh. What a coincidence. 

Looking around, his eyes are searching for a particular woman because if there's a medical program here, she may be also here. And he was right. 

The moment his eyes landed on her, his heart skipped a beat. Sab's assisting the doctors and making sure that the children will be looked at. Surprisingly, Luffia and Zoro are there as well, entertaining a couple of children lined up to be checked upon. 

A moment later, the caretakers of the children stepped outside of the orphanage building, carrying a toddler. It must be the youngest child in this orphanage as Kidd had never seen the toddler when he visited three months ago.

The toddler is about a year old, has a surprisingly rare red hair, dressed in a white and blue dress. 

Sab walked towards the caretakers. They talked for a bit before she shifted her attention towards a scared toddler. She must have said something because the toddler immediately took Sab's extended hands. 

Right now, the red-haired toddler is being carried by Sab on her left side. Seeing her like this made Kidd feel something strange. He's feeling strange that he can't help but smile lightly while looking at them. 

"It's a surprise that you are here." A voice from behind him startled Kidd. When he looked back, it was the old woman, the oldest caretaker of the house, and head of this orphanage. 

"I didn't think there would be a medical program today." He answered. 

"It was surprising, indeed, but we are thankful they decided to choose this place. We can't sustain the medical checkup of all the children including the vaccines they needed." The old woman answered. "The children wondered when you will visit. Why not show yourself?" 

"Err, no. Maybe later." Kidd answered. Wouldn't it be odd if he suddenly announces his presence and to think that she's here?

The old caretaker looked at Kidd, amusement evident on her smile. She feels like he's hiding something and when she followed his line of sight, she had the hunch of why he doesn't want to announce his presence to the children. 

Smiling wryly, she decided to take the matters to her hands. "Anna, Melia, could you please prepare refreshments? We have our favorite visitor!" Even though she is old, her voice is as loud as it can be. 

"What the - "

Her loud voice grabbed the attention of the other caretakers as well as Sab. As soon as she saw Kidd, she can't help but feel surprised.

"Why did you do that for?!" Kidd angrily asked but in a hushed tone.

"Why are you afraid of showing yourself? The children missed you." True to her words, some children who are done with their check-ups ran towards him.

"Kidd! Kidd! Kidd!" They all shouted excitedly. 

"What, brats?" He grumbled. 

"You finally visited! I am going to beat you in Mario Kart!" One boy shouted.

"You're twenty years early to beat me, brat!" 

A few of them shouted a challenge at him which he teasingly answered them back. 

"Oh, ~~ Jaggy is here! Jaggy!!" Here comes another annoying brat. "Sab! Jaggy is here!" 

It looks like there's no use in hiding anymore. Sighing, he told the brats to finish what they're required to do. Some of them went back to line up and some of them went to play not too far. 

"What are you doing here, Jaggy? Come! Help us with the program!" Luffia shouted before dragging Kidd towards Sab. 

"I did not come here to help you guys out." He answered. 

"Hmph! Meanie!" Luffia muttered. She was about to say something but Zoro called her out which left Kidd with Sab and the toddler she's carrying. For some reason, all of them just disappeared, leaving the two of them alone. 

"Hey." He greeted. Deep inside his mind, he berated himself for sounding a bit awkward. 

"Hey. I was about to ask you if Luffia asked you to be here, but looks like she didn't." 

"Nah, she didn't. I visit this place often." This surprised Sab a little. She did not peg him to be the type to visit a place full of children. "This is where I grew up." Kidd suddenly revealed. Not many knew the fact that he grew up in an orphanage. It was only Killer who knew about his past. 

"Really? That must be why kids love you." She smiled and he's kind of irritated that his heart is beating faster again. 

"Maybe." He answered, then his eyes landed on the red-haired toddler in Sab's arms. "She's a new face. I didn't see her last time I was here." Instinctively, he reached out to touch the toddler's hand, which she immediately took before babbling and giggling. 

"The caretakers told me that they found her almost two months ago. And they said that a family is willing to adopt her." 

"That's good." Maybe this toddler will have a better childhood than Kidd, at least that's what he was hoping for. 

"Baba nyababa." The toddler babbled while reaching for Kidd to carry her. 

"Looks like she wants you to carry her." 

"Uh, no." He declined. He might be used to handling children, but those are children that can talk and can walk properly. Not a toddler who is barely two years old. 

After seeing his refusal, the toddler cried while shouting  _ DABA.  _

"Look at what you did." Sab glared at him while cooing the toddler to stop crying, but she didn't. She just cried while looking at Kidd, reaching for him. 

"Ugh, fine, fine. If I ever drop her, it's your fault." That's all he said before reaching for the toddler. She immediately stopped crying as soon as she was in Kidd's arms. Her hand touched Kidd's red hair while giggling to herself. 

"You guys look alike. Maybe - "

"Whatever you are planning to say is wrong. I did not get anyone pregnant." Kidd snapped at Sab who was chuckling in amusement.

"I am just kidding. Anyway, take care of her for a moment. She's going to be the next after the Pedritrician is finished with his patient." 

"Don't tell me you pushed the responsibility to me just like that?" 

"Hey, I have other things to do. Anyway, it won't take long. Just take a sit there and wait until she's next." Sab said before walking away. Left with no choice, Kidd can only mutter under his breath while taking a seat in the available chair before placing the toddler on top of the table. 

"Daba, daba nya arananba." She was babbling nonsense and Kidd does not even know what she's saying.

"You're happy now, brat? You got me to babysit you." 

The toddler giggled in amusement as if she understood Kidd. 

"You're going to get an injection from those doctors." He told her, but all he got as an answer is another laughter. "I am not kidding. It's going to sting." Then, another laughter. "Do you realize I am not trying to make you laugh?" Kidd's tone is very serious, but the toddler finds it funny. 

While the two are engrossed in an amusing conversation, Sab can't help but stare and smile at the sight. It's an odd sight, but it makes her smile while watching him take care of the toddler. It's as if she discovered a new side of him. She never expected him to be this good with children. 

"Hmmmm..." A humming sound came behind Sab. When she looked at who it is, she saw Luffia, her hand on her jaw, her eyes are fixated on Kidd and the toddler. She looks like she is in deep thought. "Hmmm..." She hummed again before nodding as if she just answered a difficult equation.

"What is it? What are you humming about?" 

"That child..." She said, pausing her words while her eyes are still fixated on Kidd and the toddler. Sab expected that she will say something very serious, but it turns out it's another nonsense. "That child could be yours and Jaggy's." 

"Luffia, that's impossible." 

"I know it is, but look at her! She looks like you and Jaggy combined!" Sab immediately covered Luffia's mouth because her voice is too loud. Thank goodness that Kidd did not hear it. "Ummp, hmmmp - " 

"You're too loud!" She reprimanded while blushing at Luffia's idea.

"But think about it! What if she's your child sent here from a different dimension?" 

"Ugh, for god's sake." Sab can only roll her eyes at the ridiculous idea.

"Okay, maybe not, but it wouldn't be too bad. That's why I told you to date Jaggy. If you end up together, you'll have a cute child, like her!" Sab's eyes landed on Kidd and the toddler. The two are still emersed in an odd conversation. Kidd is speaking seriously while the toddler is laughing loudly. 

It's a sight to see, indeed. A sight that made Sab's heart flutter. Yeah, he's good-looking, his personality may not be the best out there, but he's not a bad guy as what Sab can tell. It's just that she thinks it will be awkward if she asks him out all of a sudden. Wouldn't that look like a bit awkward? 

They fought last week then she suddenly asks him out? What's with that? 

Also, she thinks that he may not like her in that way. This is not surprising since they started as a nemesis. 

"Don't worry Sab. I can definitely tell you that he likes you!" Luffia suddenly said while giving Sab a thumbs-up. This made her unsure if Luffia just has a godly instinct or if this is just a mere coincidence. 

Shaking her head, she decided to attend to other things. This is not the time for her to be thinking of dating him. She'll think of it later, probably when he's not around and distracting the hell out of her. Why does it have to be a turn on that a guy is good with children? Damn it!

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Roger can't calm down at all. Ever since Garp's sudden appearance last night, his mind can't be in peace. Even when he should be focusing on the meetings, he can't because he's busy thinking what Garp mentioned.

He still can't believe that Garp, of all people, will suggest to marry his daughters off. Blasphemous! And that contract! It is nothing but a drunken signed deal! Nothing more! Nothing less!

"You've been terribly distracted since morning. What's wrong with you?" Rayleigh asks Roger. They're at the President's office after the last meeting of the day. It's almost time to clock off and enjoy their weekend. 

"It's Garp." He said.

"Yes, I heard he's back in town."

"He suggested a blasphemous idea! Unforgivable!" 

Rayleigh can vaguely tell what the idea could be about, but he kept his silence while looking at his best friend as he rants about Garp's absurd idea. 

"Marriage! He was suggesting to find suitable husbands for my precious daughters! Can you believe that?! This is the most absurd idea ever!" Rayleigh thinks that it's not absurd that the girls will marry because, to be honest, they will, at some point. What he finds to be a little absurd is that the idea came from Garp. What had he eaten to get that idea?

"And to think he wants Luffia to marry Zoro!" 

"I have to agree on that matter with Garp. He's the only one who can make her listen." 

"Luffia listens to me!" 

"No, she doesn't. YOU listen to HER. There's a big difference there." Since when did Luffia ever listen to Roger? Probably just a few times which can be counted on both hands. 

"Regardless! Also, he found a suitable man for Sab! Over my dead body!" Rayleigh just rolled his eyes at Roger's rants. "And for Ann, he's bringing up the old signed deal I had with Whitebeard. As if I will marry my firstborn to his firstborn. No way! My daughters are not going to marry any Neanderthals!" 

"Wait a second. What's with the signed deal you are talking about?" Rayleigh is a bit suspicious of what it was. It couldn't be what he was thinking, could it?

"It's an old deal! It shouldn't be honored!" Roger looked away from Rayleigh's sharp eyes. 

"Did you sign a deal to marry your firstborn while you were drunk?"  _ Bingo! _

"B-But... It was decades ago! Before I met Rouge! We were drunk and it should not be honored! It's invalid!" 

Rayleigh sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Only Roger and Whitebeard will ever sign a drunken deal like that. 

_ Ring... Ring... Ring... _

Roger glared at his ringing cellphone but as soon as he looked at who the caller is, he immediately answered it. 

"Garp!" 

"Roger! You're rather restless."

"It's your damn fault!" Roger shouted.

"BWAHAHAHA! Chill, they won't get married right away."

"Garp, I swear - "

"Oh, by the way, I am going to drop by in Whitebeard's mansion to discuss that deal. He's already aware of it because I called him about it weeks ago." 

Loading... 5%.

Loading... 15%.

Loading... 30%.

Loading... 50%.

Loading... 80%.

Loading... 100%.

"WHAT?!" 

"Hahahaha. We will be discussing it. Who knows, maybe they will agree. I heard that they know each other, it will make things easier. So yeah, I got to go. Ciao!"  _ Toot... Toot... Toot... _

_ Crack... _ It was the cellphone cracking in Roger's hand. His mind is still thinking about what Garp said. He will be discussing with Whitebeard about the idea of marrying Ann and Marco. His daughter knows Marco. Things will be easier.

"I'll kill them all!" 

"W-Wait! Calm down!" Rayleigh was quick to prevent Roger from stepping out of the office. 

"Calm down? HOW?! Garp is already on his way to strike the deal with Whitebeard and marry off my Big Baby! How can I calm down?!" 

"First of all, it couldn't be that easy to marry the two of them. There's no way that the two of them will get married just because of that deal." That calmed down Roger a little. 

"You think so?"

"Yes, I think so. Besides, these days, you have to date first before marrying someone." Rayleigh pointed out. This triggered something in Roger's mind.

Ann knows Marco. What if... What if... What if they are already dating?! 

"No. No. I have to stop Garp from striking that deal!" Roger was so fast in stepping out of the office only to see Rouge just got off the elevator.

"Honey, what's wrong. You looked like you are in a hurry." 

"Let's go and stop Garp from negotiating with Whitebeard." He said in a serious tone before dragging Rouge and Rayleigh with him. Their destination is Whitebeard's mansion where Ann and Marco are having dinner with the whole Whitebeard family.

** Whitebeard's Mansion: **

Ann arrived in the mansion alone. She and Marco decided that they will make the announcement while everyone is having dinner, which is why they decided not to arrive in the mansion at the same time so it won't be too obvious. 

It's almost 6:30 PM. Dinner will be at 7:30 pm. As soon as she arrived, she was eagerly welcomed by everyone. Of course, some of them have been with her due to her work in the WGC office building as well as other projects which were handed over to her company to look over. 

Even though she has not known them that long, they welcomed her and some of them became her friends that she can hang out with. 

After greeting everyone, she decided to bother Thatch in the kitchen. He was busy cooking for everyone while Izou's been ranting non-stop. 

"Can't believe that Marco did not bring his girlfriend with him!" Izou said. 

"You're still ranting about that?" Ann casually asked. 

"Hello, Ann! Good to have you here!" Thatch greeted. "Izou's been ranting non-stop because Marco did not bring his girlfriend with him today. He said that she will be here at a later time." 

"It's not an act suited for a gentleman like him to not bring his girlfriend with him! He should have at least fetched her from her house and brought her here! This instant!" 

Ann can't help but smile. She can't wait till they announce it later during dinner. She is sure that Izou will be so mad at them, but the surprised reactions will be a sight to see, no doubt. 

While waiting for dinner, Ann busied herself by trying to calm Izou down. For sure, Marco is staying away from his sister because she's won't stop glaring at him, which is why he is with the other members of the family, while Ann is with Izou, Thatch, and Haruta in the kitchen. 

Unbeknownst to her, there is a rather familiar car that just arrived in the mansion... 

"Sir Marco, there's a guest outside." One of their house helpers said. 

"Oh, is it Marco's girlfriend?" Blamenco asked. 

"Who is it, yoi?" Marco's pretty sure it's not his girlfriend because she's in their kitchen right now.

"It's Sir Roger and Madam Rouge." 

That was surprising. None of them knew that Rouge and Roger are invited. Marco looked at his father who also looks surprised. 

"Let them in." Whitebeard said. 

"Did you invite them, Pops?" Vista asked. 

"No, but I am expecting them to visit me sometime soon." There was a mysterious smile on Whitebeard's face. 

It didn't take a few minutes before Rouge, Roger and Rayleigh arrived in the dining area. Roger was in a hurry, his eyes landed on Marco, glaring at him which surprised Marco. He was blinking his eyes as if he had seen it wrong, but it is clear, Roger is glaring at him. 

" I didn't think you three would visit me. Gurarara." 

"Apologies for the sudden appearance without a prior advisory. My husband won't calm down." Rouge sighed while looking at 

"I'll cut to the chase, Whitebeard!" He said while sounding mad. "I know Garp called you! I won't allow it to happen! I'll kill him!" He said while pointing at Marco.

Everyone is shocked, especially Marco. Did he just hear it right? Did Roger announce his desire to kill him? But why? 

There were whispers from the people in the dining area, but none asked out loud.

"Stupid! Stop threatening him!" Rouge slapped the back of Roger's head but it did not calm the man down. He's still glaring at Marco. 

"Just looking at him makes me want to kill him." Roger said. It sent shivers down Marco's spine. He's damn serious about killing Marco. "You hear me, Whitebeard! I won't allow it!" 

"Alright, I hear you. Can you calm down and stop glaring at my son." 

"Just thinking about it makes me want to kill him!" Roger answered rather childishly. 

What was he talking about anyway? Why is he acting like this? What did Marco do to make Roger hate him this much? 

"Pardon my husband, Marco. He's not in his right mind." Rouge apologized.

"What do you mean I am not in my right mind?! Just thinking about it! Just thinking about it!" Then Roger started to mumble words under his mouth that no one can understand. "No, I'll just kill him, that would be safer!" Roger said before trying to walk towards Marco but Rayleigh and Rouge were there to stop him. "No, let me go! I'll just kill him!" 

Everyone was in a panic. Some are amused at the situation but are also wondering why Roger is hell-bent in wanting to kill Marco. 

"I am not sure what I did for you to desire to kill me, Sir." Marco is calm while trying to talk to Roger. Really, he does not know what he did to make Roger hate him. Last time they met, the two of them are talking casually, but now? Roger looks like a demon who wants to devour Marco.

"Let me go so I'll kill him!" Roger is shouting. 

All the noise took the attention of the people from the kitchen. Thatch, Haruta, Izou, and Ann decided to check what was the shouting all about. And as soon as they stepped in the dining area, they saw Roger trying to attack Marco while Rouge and Rayleigh are trying to stop them. 

Ann just so happens to stop at Marco's back when she saw the scene. Her mouth gaped in shock and her eyes widened upon seeing three familiar faces. 

"Oh shit." She muttered to herself. She was about to escape so her parents won't see her, but it's too late. Roger's eyes landed on her, then to Marco, then back at her before returning to Marco. 

Rouge and Rayleigh saw Ann as well and they all shook their heads. What bad timing.

"I see now. I see it now. My instincts are correct. I am correct." He murmured to himself before he fell silent. Everyone thought he calmed down now, but they're dead wrong. 

Ann's having a mental panic right now. This is not the way she wants her father to find out. She was hoping that she could talk to him tomorrow about her relationship with Marco, but sadly it's not the case. 

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Roger lunged himself towards Marco's direction, Rouge's hand slipping and setting Roger free. It was like a beast was set free. 

Ann acted on instincts. She stepped forward, making so she will prevent Roger from getting to Marco - as if he is a shield. It worked though. Roger stopped right in front of Ann. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. _ This is what Ann has in her mind right now. Her dad's serious in killing Marco. Should she be thankful that he did not bring his shotgun with him?

"Step away, this instant!" Roger shouted at Ann. 

Marco frowned when he heard how Roger was shouting at Ann. He did not like it. 

"No." Ann was brave to answer him. 

"Step away, young lady!" Roger shouted again.

"No way! You'll kill him!" Ann was so brave in facing Roger that it shocked the people around. Even Marco was shocked. There are only a few people who can stand up to an angry Roger.

"You're protecting him because you're dating him, aren't you?!" 

Everyone gasped, saved for a few people. Whitebeard and Rouge are not shocked since they are aware and it looks like Rayleigh isn't fazed by Roger's question as well. 

"Get out of my way now so I can kill him!!!" Roger lunged again, but this time, Rouge and Rayleigh, along with Ann stopped him. 

"You're not killing my boyfriend, Dad!" 

Marco can only stare at Ann's back, wide-eyed at what he heard before looking at Roger, then his eyes landed on Rouge. The last word - 'Dad' - was uttered and this brought shocking news to everyone in the room. 

Everyone is silent, shocked. They did not expect this dinner to turn out this way. And it looks like it will be more chaotic since another chaotic character just dropped by in front of Whitebeard's huge mansion gate.

"Ringing the doorbell is boring. I'll just climb these walls." The man said before climbing the huge gates with ease.

It was none other than Monkey D. Garp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope none of you died laughing. :D i know the Orphanage program is a bit short, but I need to get the dinner going then I'll just add a bits of the orphanage scenes next time.


	37. Garp's Arrival

"DAD?!!!" The people in the Whitebeard's dining area all shouted in surprise while looking back and forth between Ann and Roger. 

Ann can only wince a little at their reaction. Maybe she should be thankful that she can't see Marco's reaction right now because he is standing behind her. She needs to explain it to Marco after she calmed down the raging beast that is her father. 

"I'll really kill that guy." Roger said while glaring at Marco. That's all that he has in his mind, it's kind of getting repetitive and irritating if you ask Ann. 

"Dad, you're not killing him."

"And why not?!" Roger is being childish right now, but that's how he is when it comes to his daughters.

"Sab and Luffia approve of him. Why can't you accept that?" 

"Hell no!"

Ann sighed for how many times this evening. Looks like her dad will never listen unless she threatens him. 

"If you hurt him, I swear, I won't talk to you for a week." 

"W-What?! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will if you won't stop being childish and if you won't stop trying to kill my boyfriend." Roger gasped so loud as if the words Ann just said are the biggest shock he heard in his life.

"Are you listening to this, honey? Ann won't talk to me because of that guy!" 

"Honestly, I won't blame her because you are acting like a kid." Rouge reprimanded. Maybe it is good that he accidentally discovered Ann's little secret. At least this way, he will be forced to face this ordeal. 

"You're siding on this guy? Now, I will kill him!" He was about to step forward but Ann stopped him. 

"If you hurt him, not only will I not talk to you for a month, but Sab and Luffia will too!"

"You said it was only a week?!" 

"I changed my mind. Now, if you won't calm down, I'll tell you on Luffia, I swear!" Ann shouted with conviction, telling her father that she is serious.

"You won't dare!" 

"Trust me, I will. Need I remind you the time Luffia refused to talk to you for a month? This time, it will be the three of us." 

"And I'll join them." Rouge added, making Roger look back at his wife. "You better get used to the idea of sleeping on the couch in the living room because that's where you'll be sleeping." 

The people around can't help but sweatdrop at the exchange of threats between Roger versus his wife and daughter. Is this some kind of rom-com? It's funny, at the same time it's so bizarre watching the most powerful man in the world being threatened by his wife and eldest daughter. To think that he's also afraid of Luffia. 

"Rayleigh..." He whined at Rayleigh who stepped back away from Roger.

"Nope, not going to side on you." Rayleigh chose to side with Ann this time - or more like all the time. Roger's being unreasonable with his threats. He should learn how to accept it. 

Roger glared at Marco one more time before looking at his daughter who is still as serious as ever. 

"Fine! I won't kill him!" He pouted. "But! One punch! Just one punch and I'll be satisfied." 

"NO." Ann answered to his father's pleading.

"Tsk! This is Garp's fault." Roger muttered which Ann heard. 

"What does this have to do with Grandpa?" With her curious question, Roger started sweating as if he realized something bad. 

"Err - " Roger can't lie to his daughters. He could never do it. What should he do? It's not like he can just tell her about that drunken signed deal, could he? 

"Speaking of your grandfather, he arrived last night." Rouge said.

Ann is the one in fear right now. She can still somehow prevent Roger from killing Marco, but Garp? She will need Luffia's powers to prevent Garp from going on a rampage. 

But maybe she will have time to talk to her grandfather tomorrow. She will call him and explain, or maybe beg him not to send an army against Marco. Yes, that will work. 

That's what she thought until a very familiar loud voice echoed in Whitebeard's mansion.

"Old man Whitebeard! I am here!" It was Garp. "BWAHAHAHA. Where are you, old man?" He sounds too damn happy. 

"Shit." Ann panicked a little. Should she tell Marco to run away now? 

She's not the only one panicking, because more than her, it was Roger who was sweating a lot. 

"Old man Whitebeard, I am here!" Garp's voice echoed while looking at the people around. He noticed Roger and Rouge as well as Rayleigh. "Oh, you're here!" Then his eyes landed on Ann then to Marco. He saw how Marco's hands are around Ann's shoulder and connected the dots immediately. "Ann! My dear granddaughter, it's good that you are here! What great timing! Bwahaha!" He was laughing merrily. 

This pissed Roger off, so he decided to grab Garp's collar, shaking him heavily.

"This is your damn fault, you damn old man!" Roger shouted while shaking Garp loudly.

"BWAHAHAHA. Isn't this great? Hahaha!" 

It was shocking that Roger is attacking Garp all of a sudden. Ann thought that Garp will attack Marco, but he didn't. 

"They're dating, aren't they?" Garp asks while pointing to Ann and Marco. Roger did not answer but the look in his eyes is enough as an answer. "HAHAHA! I told you it will work out fine!" 

"No! Everything is not fine!" Roger's been shaking Garp aggressively. Thank goodness the older man is sturdy. 

"Don't worry, Ann! I approve!" This is shocking to Ann. 

"HUH?!" How come her grandfather is approving of this so suddenly?

"You don't get to approve anything, crazy old man!" 

"Don't worry about your father. He approves as well. Or more like he doesn't have a choice but to approve. BWAHAHAHA!" Garp is laughing so hard that his voice is penetrating deeply in the ears of those who are in the same vicinity as him. 

"What do you mean, Gramps?" 

"Oh, would you like me to tell you?" 

"You won't tell her anything, you damn old man! No one's getting married!" Roger shouted. The last word shocked Ann a little, but she's still confused at what they are talking about. 

"BWAHAHAHA! Look at you panic!" Garp is dead-set in annoying the hell our of Roger because he's winning in this battle. The annoyed Roger locked Garp's head using his hands, trying to prevent him from saying anything. He might have done that but Garp's hands are still free.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" 

"Nothing, baby! Your gramps is a psycho. I'll send him to the mental hospital right now!" 

This made Ann suspicious of her father so she looked at her grandfather whose head is still being locked by Roger. Garp's hand reached his pocket, taking out a folded paper and giving it to Ann. 

"NOOO!" Upon seeing the familiar paper, Roger panicked. He let go of Garp to get the paper but Ann is fast. She has the paper in her hands. "Don't read it, Ann. Don't read it. That's nonsense." 

"Anything that can make you nervous can't be nonsense." She said before opening the paper and read the words written. 

Marco was behind her so he also got to read it as well and he is as surprised as Ann upon knowing what's inside. His eyes darted to his father who looked away, a little embarrassed, like a child who got caught stealing candies. 

"You're marrying me off?" Ann asks her father who was sweating profusely. She's not mad at the contents of the letter. In fact, she's okay with it, but maybe not right away. 

"NO! Of course not, baby!" 

"But that's what you signed up for." 

"I was just drunk! We were drunk at that time and that was before I met your mother!" Roger explained. 

It should not be surprising to hear that Roger signed a deal while being drunk. This just made Ann roll her eyes at her father. 

"Wow, Pops. Never thought you'd want to marry me off while drunk, yoi." Marco said dryly. 

"Well, it's not like the deal is anything against you." Whitebeard shrugged. 

The confused people around caught the idea of what is inside the letter that Ann and Marco were reading. 

It was a deal between Whitebeard and Roger to marry Ann and Marco. 

"You and him dating is great news! I thought I have to set you two up. Bwahaha! You can get married anytime!" 

Ann blushed a little on the topic of marriage. Not like she's against it. 

"No! My daughter's not marrying! I'll kill him!" Roger pointed to Marco again. The signed deal must be why he came here unannounced.

"Oi! You won't be killing my grandson-in-law!" Garp argued.

"Who the hell are you calling grandson-in-law?!"

"Marco, of course!"

"The hell he is!" Roger shouted back. 

"If you hurt him, what do you think will happen to their child?!" Garp shouted making Ann wide-eyed at the conversation. How did the conversation suddenly change from dating to marriage and now to a child?

"WHAT?! You're pregnant?!" Roger asked loudly. 

"NO, I am not!" Ann refuted. 

"You're not? Why aren't you pregnant?" Garp asks innocently.

"HUH?! What?" Ann can't understand why Garp is asking such a question.

"Tsk. Well, whatever." Garp shrugged, dismissing the topic. His eyes landed on the food at the table, then he smiled. "Oh, you have a delicious meal prepared. Good timing, I am hungry!" That was what he said before taking a seat as if it is his house, leaving Roger crying to Rouge about how he will lose a daughter. 

Ann is getting a headache at the situation. How did it become like this?

"Ahem. Why don't we have dinner now? There are more seats available. Join us." Whitebeard broke the very awkward silence in the room and thank god he did. 

"Just because my daughter is dating your son doesn't mean I'll allow the deal to happen, you hear me?" Roger said to Whitebeard before taking a seat on his left side. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Sit down so we could all eat. I am hungry." Whitebeard shrugged Roger off. 

Rouge just sighed and took the seat next to Roger, followed by Rayleigh. The rest of the people silently took the remaining seats until it was only Ann and Marco who remained standing. Left with no choice, they took the available seats in front of Garp and Roger. 

"I am watching you." Roger told Marco while munching on his meal. 

"Of course, Sir." Marco answered, trying to remain calm. He is surprised by the sudden turn of events, as much as Ann was. He never expected that her parents turn out to be Roger and Rouge. With that revelation, he has a lot of questions he wants to ask her, but that can wait. He'll ask when Roger is not in the perimeter, trying to kill him. 

"The dishes are very delicious. Kudos to your chef, Whitebeard!" Garp said loudly. The Whitebeard family is used to seeing this old man drop by from time to time as he's one of Whitebeard's old friends. He's a weird guy who refuses to use the gate and chooses to climb over the huge gate. 

"You'll have my son to thank you for that." Whitebeard pointed to Thatch who received a salute from Garp. 

"I assume you can cook as well, Marco. If not, you better learn because my granddaughter doesn't know how to cook to save her life. HAHAHA!"

"Gramps!" Ann protested. Talk about an embarrassing family. First, her father trying to kill her boyfriend. Now, it's her grandfather broadcasting her lack of cooking skills.

"Yes, sir. I can." 

"Ok, good! Good!" 

"What's good about that?" Roger muttered.

"IT IS GOOD! I won't allow my precious granddaughters going hungry because their boyfriends can't feed them right!" Garp shouted so loud, it is so embarrassing. Ann just wanted to get this dinner over with. She's through with this embarrassing situation. What do Marco's siblings think of her family now? 

"And if they don't know how to cook?" Surprisingly, it was Haruta who asked this question.

"Then they better learn! It's a simple requirement so they can be suitable for my granddaughters! If I deemed them not suitable, I'll just send my army to kill them, simple as that." He was talking as if sending an army to kill a guy who dared to date one of his precious granddaughters whom he deemed not suitable. 

Ann can't help but groan out loud. Why are her father and grandfather so casual when it comes to killing someone? Are they serious?!

"I think that's enough. No one is killing anyone, do you understand?" Rouge asked but Roger and Garp did not answer. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes." Garp and Roger answered like obedient children. 

"Good." Talk about being scary. Only Rouge has the power to control Garp and Roger like that. Ann is grateful to her mother for getting things to calm down. 

That may be the case for a moment because right after eating, Garp issued a challenge against Whitebeard and Roger. It's a drinking contest. 

Next thing everyone knew, the three men are drinking their asses off, including Rayleigh who is holding himself well when it comes to alcohol. 

Roger is a terrible drunk. He was crying and whining about his precious daughters while Garp is trying to console him. 

The four of them were reminiscing about their past as well as their adventures when they were young. Everyone can see that the four of them are good friends. 

While the four old men are drinking, Ann was cornered by Izou who was frowning at her and Marco. 

"So, the two of you were sneaking behind our backs, dating merrily without telling any of us? I feel betrayed." She said, pouting madly at them. 

"Ok, look, it was meant to be a surprise tonight, yoi." 

"And what a surprise you dropped on us, Ann." It was Thatch who said this. 

Ann got a little nervous after hearing it. She was thinking that they might think she's a fraud or something like that for keeping her identity a secret. 

"I'm sorry. I'll explain everything and I didn't mean for this to happen like this." 

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Don't think any of us are mad at you." Thatch corrected. He noticed that she looks worried and stressed at the situation.

"You're not?" 

"No, of course not! It doesn't matter if your old man is Roger. Oh, wait, it does matter to Marco. He's about to get killed." The rest of his siblings were hauling in laughter. "I've never seen him so pale like that earlier! HAHAHA!"

"You should have seen his face!" It was Blamenco this time. 

But their laughter soon died because of the murderous aura that Marco is emitting against them. 

"Should I let you experience what it's like to receive death threats, yoi?" The siblings who were laughing loudly all gulped in nervousness while looking at Marco. 

"You two better make it up to me. I want details, you got me?" Izou said to the two of them. Marco's attention shifted back to Izou, then he nods. "Alright, idiots. Leave the lovebirds be. I believe they have much to talk about." Izou ushered the rest of the family away from Marco and Ann so they could talk properly. Ann was about to start but, her mother approached them. 

"Your father and grandfather are dead-drunk. I'll take them home with me." She looks exasperated just thinking about driving two drunk men. "We'll go ahead of you as I am sure the two of you have a lot to talk about. Drive safe, baby."

"Yes, mom. You too." Rouge kissed Ann on her cheeks before smiling at Marco before leaving, dragging a very drunk Garp and Roger. Thank goodness Rayleigh is sober to carry the two drunk men in the car. 

Now that Marco thinks about it, Ann looks a lot like her mother, except she's not blonde at all. 

"Let's go to the gardens, yoi." He extended his hand to her which she took without hesitation. The garden is quite large and no one will be disturbing them while they talk here. 

As soon as they arrived at the table in the garden, Marco immediately faced Ann. 

"Just want to tell you that I am not mad, yoi. I am curious, yes, but I'll let you decide what to tell me."

His words comforted Ann. She's worried about how he will take the whole thing. From the threats to the fact that her parents are Roger and Rouge. Of course, Marco will have a lot of questions, but he's letting Ann decide what to tell him. 

"I actually do not know where to start." She said, a little nervous but after looking at Marco's eyes, she felt a little relieved that he's not seeing her any differently. "Maybe I'll start by introducing  _ my _ other name." 

"Other name?" 

"Yeah. Gol D. Ann. That's my other name. What happened is that Gramps registered other birth certificates. They're legal but, the last name is Monkey D. Not Gol D. That's why we can use the other name we have." 

Marco nodded, understanding a little bit of what's going on, but he refrained from asking anything so she can continue.

"To be honest, we never liked to be in a spotlight and we opted to use Gramps' last name. It was pretty convenient than being in the spotlight because of your parents' fame. I guess the three of us wanted to be recognized for our abilities, not because of our parents."

That, Marco, can understand. 

"I know the media will be all over us. I could be standing at a random restaurant, wearing the simplest thing and they'll be all over me. So, yeah. We liked our freedom and only a few people know. Trust me, I was planning to tell you one of these days as soon as I tell dad first, but I guess that did not happen." 

"Yeah. He's after my head." Both of them laughed. "At least your grandfather is not after my head too, yoi." Ann laughed again. "I just want to let you know that whoever your parents are won't change the way I feel for you. Never, okay?" 

Ann nodded, thankful that everything went fine. It may not have happened under the circumstances that she planned, but all is well in the end. 

"My sisters and I are planning to come out of hiding. I guess it would be best to do it at our terms. You know, when our relationship gets out of the public, they'll be trying to investigate who I am."

"I am not going to pressure you into revealing your parents' identity to the world - "

"No, it's not that. We've been planning this for quite a while now. It's about time. We are still not sure about when, but it'll happen soon. Maybe by that time, we'll get used to the media." 

Marco only nodded. Whatever Ann wants, he will support it. He'll be there when she needs him. That won't change and nothing will change that.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"WHAT?!!!" Sab and Luffia shouted at Ann as soon as she got home. 

Sab and Luffia were together in the medical program earlier and just got home around 10 PM. A few minutes after that, Ann arrived from the dinner in Whitebeard's mansion. 

She looked a little stressed so when they asked what happened, she spilled the beans of what happened. 

"Ann." Sab called out. "Are you sure, as in 100% sure that it was Gramps? Are you sure that it's not an impostor?" It's hard to believe that their Gramps just approved of them dating. What more, he's even encouraging them to do so.

"It was shocking. I thought he was an impostor, but no man is as crazy as him in slipping in Whitebeard's mansion like that." 

"HAHAHA! I should have been there to see how Dad reacted!" This is what Luffia just said. 

"He's set in killing Marco. He's crazy." 

"But that's just how he is." Luffia argued. "He might kill Zoro too." 

"And you're not worried?" Sab can't help but ask Luffia. Sometimes, they question how her mind works. She should be worried about her boyfriend getting killed by his father, but she's not. Instead, she looks so damn amused at that notion. 

"Nah, Dad won't kill him. Besides, he got his bones ready when dad decides to break them." 

The twins sweatdropped. They can't believe how casual Luffia can be. 

"Gramps seems ok with Zoro, so he will be safe." Ann said. 

"How did they react when they found out about your identity?" 

"You mean our identity? Yeah, they don't mind and they didn't care much. Marco's not mad either, so all is good. I guess they just find it funny how our dad and Whitebeard signed a drunken deal to marry their firstborns." 

Sab looked at Ann, wondering if she heard it right. 

"Dad did what?" 

"Funny, isn't it? He signed a deal with Marco's father that they will marry off their firstborns. Which are Marco and me." 

"Why am I not surprised?" Sab can only say while shaking her head in exasperation. "Please tell me he doesn't have any deals to marry off the second child."

"I don't think so. Otherwise, Gramps would have mentioned it." 

"That would be bad if dad signed another deal. Then Sab can't date Jaggy." Luffia frowned at the thought. There's no way she will allow that to happen. Maybe, she'll beg their dad not to marry Sab off.

"Oh, has there been any progress?" Ann smirks. 

"YES! They were together the whole day! Jaggy dropped by in the orphanage and they got to babysit a little girl. It was so cute. Do you want to see the picture?" 

"Luffia, no!"

"YES, Lu! Give it!" 

Luffia threw her cellphone to Ann before Sab could take it. Their eldest ran away from her twin sister while opening Luffia's cellphone. And there it is. The picture that Luffia is talking about. 

In the picture, there is a lot of hospital staff as well as the children in the orphanage. In the middle is none other than Sab and Kidd. Beside Kidd is an old woman. Beside Sab is Luffia, then Zoro. 

It's not surprising that she's in the middle, but what's surprising is the red-haired toddler that's she's carrying and Kidd's hand are around her shoulders. 

"What is this? Your child's baptism?" Ann asks. 

"Can you stop talking nonsense?" 

"I am serious. You guys looked like a couple!" 

"I know right?!" Luffia exclaimed. "Ask him out already!" She's demanding as if that's as easy as making breakfast. 

"It's not as simple as you think it is." 

"It is simple. All you have to do is ask him on a date!" 

"I don't want to rush it, okay? If it fails, there's no going back at all. We won't be friends." Sab argued. 

"Who are you trying to convince? Us, or yourself? Besides, it's not like you guys are friends in the first place." Sab can't find a way to refute Ann's statement because she is right. She and Kidd never started as friends like Luffia and Zoro did. They started as a nemesis. 

"Which makes me doubt if I should. He's not the type to date someone like me, so there's no point for me to ask him out." 

"You won't even know if you haven't asked." 

"I don't need to ask for me to know. So, can we please drop this conversation?" 

Ann and Luffia can only sigh in response. They wish that Sab will gain a little bit of confidence in asking him out, to risk everything, but she's dead set in believing that he won't like her that way or won't even think of dating her. 

At this point, there's one thing Luffia can do. And that is to hope that Kidd will man up this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've been meaning to ask this. Why are some of my readers reading this at 4 or 5 am? I was laughing when I received a notif for comments, but I am glad you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> This is one of the funniest chapter I've ever written and probably my favorite.


	38. To Know

Zoro is having quite a hard time right at this moment. Anyone may ask why and here's the reason. Children. 

Yes, children. He's surrounded by children and yes, he's aware that the program they are attending right now involves children, but he thought he won't have to play with them. He's set on avoiding them because, to be honest, Zoro does not know how to handle them properly It feels like he might not be able to control his strength and break them in the process. Yet, here he is, surrounded by children who want to play with them, courtesy of Luffia's encouragement. 

"Luffia - "

"You're handling them well! It's good!" She just smiled at him before handing over a toddler. Zoro had a hard time trying to keep the toddler from slipping his hands because Luffia just  _ dumped _ the toddler on him. 

"What the - " 

"This little guy wants to play with you."

"How do you know he wants to play with me? He can't even talk!" 

"Don't ask, I just know." She winked at him making his heart flutter for a moment. Damn this woman for making Zoro does her bids at her own pace. He can't win against her, he never did and it's not like he wants to. 

People may think that Luffia always has the upper hand in the relationship, but they are wrong. It's not about who is the boss or not. It's more like what they agreed on. 

"Oi, Luffia! Where are you going?" Zoro is panicking when he saw her walking away from him, leaving him with a toddler to take care of, surrounded by children playing on the ground. 

"I'm going to help Sab in the tent! Enjoy babysitting!" She had the guts to laugh at him before sprinting away. 

"Ugh. Da - " He was about to curse but realized that there's an innocent child in his arms, looking curiously at him. 

"Don't you look good, huh, Zoro." The green-haired man looked at the person who spoke. His eyes landed on Kidd as well as the toddler he has with him.

"Like you're one to talk. Is that your kid?" Surprisingly, the toddler in Kidd's hand has red hair, just like him. 

"No. I am not irresponsible to get someone pregnant." 

"Right..." Zoro answered while adjusting his hold on the toddler who, for some reason, can't keep still. 

"Is that your child? He acts like Luffia." 

"Haha. Very funny." There was nothing but a touch of sarcasm in Zoro's reply but Kidd may as well be right because damn, the child can't sit still for a few minutes. "By the way, why are you here? Didn't expect that Sab will ask you to participate in this program." 

"You're right. She did not ask me. I came here on my own accord." 

"Trying to impress her?" Zoro smirks at Kidd, hinting at something which is too damn obvious.

"No. I came here not knowing that there's a medical program ongoing, much less organized by her." This made Zoro curious. If Kidd did not come here because of Sab, then it must mean he knows this place. Even though he is curious, he doesn't want to ask him about the details. It's up to him if he wants to tell Zoro or not, so he just nodded.

His decision not to ask anything is appreciated by Kidd. This is one of the things he and Zoro agreed on, or more like their similarity. They won't ask for details if they knew it will involve something sensitive to the other party. 

"These kinds of programs... Does she often organize this?" Kidd suddenly asks while his eyes are locked to where Sab is. She's busy assisting the doctors and patients as well as giving instructions whenever it is necessary.

"Yes. Every year, in fact. Sometimes, twice or thrice a year. It depends." 

"I see." Kidd can only answer while his eyes are still following Sab's movements and when he saw one doctor who was getting too close to her, he can't help but frown. "Who's that chummy doctor?" 

Zoro followed Kidd's line of sight, then a smirk appeared on his lips as soon as he saw who Kidd is talking about. A male doctor who had been one of Sab's admirers. 

"Her boyfriend." 

"What?!" He suddenly shouted, startling the toddlers on their arms. 

His reaction made Zoro laugh. It's fun teasing Kidd like this.

"I'm kidding." Kid sighed in relief. "Not sure who that is, but you can ask Sab." 

"You make it sound so simple." 

"It's not?" 

Kidd can only sigh. He came here to get his mind at peace and to think thoroughly, but here he is, inevitably pulled in an unexpected situation. 

"You know me for years. I don't date." 

"That's true, but why do I get a feeling that statement is meant to convince yourself and not me?" The red-haired man sometimes hates how Zoro can be a smartass. No wonder he and Law get along so well. 

"She's a woman for keeps. Not the usual ones I bring to bed." 

"Need I remind you that brought her to a bed as well? Not in the usual context, but you still did." 

"You know what I meant." Kidd said. 

"I am not the best man to tell you what to do or what to feel especially when it comes to your love life but if there's one thing I am sure of, you are selling yourself short. And you are thinking too much. If there's one thing I learned is that thinking too much is not always a good thing." Zoro is speaking based on his experience. Thinking too much can bring your spirits down, making you doubt yourself. Kidd's doing the same. He's doubtful and hesitant.

There is a heavy silence between the two men. There's nothing but the blabbers of the toddlers on their arms. 

"One thing too. Luffia won't plan to hook you up with Sab if she thinks that you are not suitable for her sister." 

"Luffia's not thinking at all. It's just one of her whims."

"Maybe you are right but I've known her for a long time now. I am sure her instincts are right. It's just up to you if you'd like to go this way or go back the way you are before. You might want to hurry because she might be gone before you know it." Zoro said before walking towards where Luffia is. Looks like the toddler in Zoro's hands is the next patient. 

Kidd was about to walk away as well, maybe get another babysitter for the toddler when one of the nurses approached him saying that the toddler is the next patient as well. He was about to give her to the nurse, but she started crying, refusing to let him go. 

"Could I ask you to bring her to the tent?" Without a choice, Kidd followed the nurse to the tent where the doctor is. 

As he stepped in, Sab was there to assist the doctor. What a great timing that the pediatrician who is assigned to the toddler is none other than the guy clinging to Sab earlier. 

This just made Kidd irritated, especially when he's smiling at her. Worse, she is smiling back!

"Hi, little girl." The pediatrician greeted the toddler. "Let's get your vaccine so you will grow healthy, okay?" His voice is soothing, but the toddler just cried upon seeing the doctor. 

"Uwaaahhhhh!" She cried while hugging Kidd. 

"She doesn't like your ugly mug." This earned Kidd a kick from Sab. "He's scaring the child with his fake face." he muttered. He hates pretentious people. 

"Alright, I'll pretend I did not hear that. "

"You don't have to pretend. You can just get a mirror and see for yourself why children won't like your fake smile." A few people heard what Kidd said and all of them can't help but look at the pediatrician. 

Sab can only glare at Kidd but remained silent. He's too blunt, that's for sure. 

"It's time for her vaccine." The doctor tried to smile despite what Kidd said. When the toddler heard the doctor's voice, she cried even louder, especially when she saw the syringe that the doctor is carrying. "He"The doctor grabbed the child's arm, making her cry even more. This pissed Kidd off. He knows it is necessary, but he doesn't like how this shitty doctor won't even try to calm the child. 

Sab noticed how the doctor is not being considerate enough. She can't help but frown. The child is trying to wiggle her way out of the grip, but the doctor won't let go. Suddenly, Kidd's hand grabbed the collar of the doctor, startling him. 

"Let her go." Kidd is not asking, he's demanding. Sab is startled to see it as well.

"You have to understand I need to give her a vaccine. This is necessary."

"I don't think the way you are gripping her is necessary. Let her go before I break your arm." 

"I'll take it over, Doc." Sab has to intervene, otherwise, Kidd will break the doctor's arm. The look in his eyes is not joking. 

As soon as the doctor let the toddler's arm go, she calmed down a little. Sab can only glare at him, telling him that she will deal with him later. 

"Little girl. Come here." Sab took the syringe while crouching down so she could be face to face with the toddler while she sits on Kidd's lap. "You are a brave little girl, right. It won't hurt too much." The toddler sobbed. "No, no. Don't cry. Come on, it will be quick." 

When the toddler saw Sab's smiling face, she calmed down, but the sight of the syringe still scares her. Sab coerced her to calm down while she gives her the shot. It was over in a minute. 

"Good girl. Come here!" Sab offered her hand which the toddler took. "You're a brave one, aren't you. Brave girls get a reward." Sab took the toddler where the refreshments and candies for children are. Kidd followed along and on their way to that table, they passed by the pediatrician whom he threatened. 

With Sab's back turned against him, Kidd gave the asshole a quick kick making him holler in pain. It wasn't strong enough to break a bone, but it was enough to leave a bruise, at least. 

"I told you to stop hitting on the Director." one nurse muttered.

"What, she's single! I am single too!" 

"The red-haired guy is her rumored boyfriend. You better not get any ideas. You won't stand a chance against him." This is true. The doctor is a few inches shorter than Kidd. He's 5'10 while Kidd stands at 6 foot 4. 

"One thing I can say, rude." Sab said as soon as they are out of everyone's earshot.

"Tell that to that asshole." 

Sab just shakes her head but deep down, she knew Kidd has his reasons why he did it. It was this side of his protectiveness that she finds adorable. Who could have thought that Kidd can be protective when it comes to children?

_ Ring... Ring...  _ It was his cellphone ringing so he needs to excuse himself for a moment. Sab was left alone with the toddler who has taken a liking to her. 

"Hi, Doc. The child seems to like the two of you." The old caretaker greeted Sab while grabbing the toddler's little hand, making her giggle. "She can be picky when it comes to people." 

"She's a sweetheart." 

"May I know how you met Kidd? If you don't mind me asking." 

This made Sab silent for a moment while being reminded of how they met. Looking back, the two of them are pretty childish in handling that situation. Maybe it was pretty bad timing for both of them.

"We met unexpectedly and kind of disliked one another." This made the old woman laugh in amusement.

"I bet it did. His personality leaves something to be desired for. He's not very sociable, but he's not such a bad guy." 

"I agree. He's very rude sometimes and annoying but, he has his good points. And the children love him." 

"They do, after all, he's one of the few people who keep on sponsoring this old place. Maybe he still thinks that he owes this place." 

"I think he just wants to help, even though he does not look like someone who usually does, but I think he helps because he sees this as his home." Sab is surprised how she can confidently say these words as if she knew him for a long time now. Maybe it was just her observation of him and how she sees him. 

"I never thought that he would mention that he came from here to anyone else at all. He can be very secretive and for him to tell you just shows that you are being trusted." 

"I don't think so. It's maybe just a slip of his tongue - "

"I've known him since he was a teenager. For him to mention something he kept to himself all these years means that he trusts you. He wouldn't say anything because of a slip of his tongue, believe me." The old woman's eyes are full of wonders as if sending a message to Sab. "Be patient with him, dear. Trusting someone has never been easy for him. He's been through so much, building a wall to protect himself from being hurt. I wish I could have done something for him when he was still under my care, but the walls he built are so thick that I can't erase the hatred in his heart. I treat everyone here like my own, but he's special. His past is still haunting him, his hatred is still there." 

These words made Sab curious but she did not say anything, opting to keep quiet while listening to the old woman.

"Are you not curious about what I am talking about? Are you not going to ask for details?" The old caretaker asks Sab. 

"No." Sab wants to, but she decided not to ask. "If he's going to tell me all of these, then I'll listen." 

"You are a good woman. A smart one and thank goodness he found someone worth keeping."

"But we're not - "

"I'd like to ask a favor Doc. I may not be in a position to ask this, but please hear me out." 

"I'll do what I can." 

"My time is nearing its end. My wish is for him to be healed, to be free of his hatred. If you can and will find a chance, please help him heal." The old woman's hand squeezed Sab's arm, her eyes pleading her. 

She could not turn her back on this woman and she knows that she can't turn her back on Kidd. 

"I am not sure if I can, but I'll try." 

The old woman is satisfied with her answer and nodded. Another caretaker approached them to get the toddler and feed her. 

As the caretakers walked away, the old woman glanced at Sab, smiling once again. Her smile is peaceful as if she had done the last thing she must do. 

"Where's the baby?" This startled Sab a little. 

"One of the caretakers took her back to feed her." She answered. 

Kidd only nodded before offering the soda to her. It's already opened, with about half of liquid still inside. He must have drunk it himself. 

Without hesitation, she took the can and drink from it. Oddly enough, they are used to sharing their drinks now. It's bizarre but it's something they just got used to. None of them questioned why they do it anyway. 

"I heard from Zoro that you and your sisters do these kinds of programs yearly." 

"Yes, we do. Not everyone is fortunate to be blessed with a comfortable life. The least we could do is help out as much as we can." Sab is practical. Of course, she knows that they can't help everyone, but the least they can do is to extend a helping hand whenever it is needed. 

Many children were raised in a dire situation. Families can't fend for themselves and barely survives. Some of them end up in the streets. Sab and her sisters never experienced such life and they are thankful. Their parents have more than enough money to provide their basic needs. She's thankful that she can help as what their mother always tells them. To help whenever they can.

"These children were abandoned by their families. They need all the help they can get." His voice sounds so melancholic as if reliving memories from years ago. Sab's mind brought her to her earlier conversation with the old woman, making her realize that Kidd is not as simple as she thought he is. He's not the barbarian that she thought he was and there's a lot of things she still does not know about him. 

"Is that why you are also extending a helping hand to them?"

"Hmm, maybe. Figures it won't be too bad to see them graduate, get a degree, and live a life they all wanted." 

"Yeah, that's true."

There was silence following that, but it wasn't awkward, per se. 

"Why this profession?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, why medical field?" He's asking about why she chose her career. Not many people tend to ask Sab this question and this is the first time that she heard someone sincerely ask her about it without going into detail why she did not pursue business as Luffia did. 

"To be honest, I was just going with the flow and I guess I am fed up that people had the guts to charge too much for medical fees. I know, profit is profit. You need money to get your life better, but you don't need too much of it." Sab's perspective may be hypocritical to anyone who hears this, but this is what she believed in. Maybe if they knew her background, they will think that she's speaking like this because her parents have a lot of money that they can provide to their children and she does not need to earn at all. 

"You got a point. That's admirable because not everyone can throw away a chance to make money. They'll take it for themselves." When their eyes locked onto each other's gazes, it made Sab's heart flutter. There's so much in his eyes that she wants to unravel. So many things she does not know and talking to him like this is comfortable. It feels so natural to her. 

They could stay like that, staring at each other's eyes but it seems the situation won't let them.

"Director!" One of the Staff called out to Sab, distracting her away from Kidd's intense eyes. 

"It looks like slack off time is over." His voice is teasing her. If it happened before, she would have been fuming mad at him, using her sharp tongue to get back at him, but not this time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Both of them chuckled before she left to see what the staff was calling her for, leaving Kidd alone beneath the tree where they stood together.

"Sab and Kidd sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~~~. K-I-S-S-I-N-G~~~." Kidd looked at the person who was singing behind him. There's no surprise there, it was Luffia who was smiling from ear to ear while wiggling her eyebrows at Kidd. 

This made Kidd roll his eyes at her, wondering how did he become friends with this annoying brat. 

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the carriage~~~."

"Shut up, Luffia." 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G~~~"

"No, we're not kissing." Luffia's face scrunched in disappointment as if Kidd is the biggest disappointment that happened in her life. That's what her face looks like and it's annoying.

"Wuss." She said while looking down at Kidd. 

"Shut up. We're hardly in a place suitable for kissing, you idiot." 

"Then, you'll kiss her if it's an appropriate place?" Then she turned to Zoro who just arrived. "Which place is appropriate for kissing?" 

Kidd is baffled at her question. Is she really asking that? Zoro looked at Kidd then to Luffia.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because Kidd said that this is not a place suitable for kissing. He's a wuss, he won't kiss Sab. BIG WUSS." There she goes again, her face full of disappointed look pointed to Kidd. 

"For fuck's sake - "

"A car or maybe a room. Those are appropriate places for kissing." Kidd can't help but doubt if he heard it right, but he's pretty sure he did. Zoro just answered Luffia's dumb question. 

"Oh! A room! I'll lock them up!" 

"No, you're not!" Kidd argued.

"But it's an appropriate place for kissing!" 

This is giving Kidd a headache. Luffia can't be reasoned out. She won't listen and for some reason, her arguments are valid. It may seem dumb, but it makes sense that you can't argue back. No wonder she gets people to follow her pace wherever she goes. 

Without saying anything, Kidd walked away. It's better not to listen to Luffia because, to be honest, he's tempted in doing her suggestions. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Roger woke up with a terrible headache. Taking a cold shower helped a little as well as the intake of caffeine. Once he's a little sober, he realized what happened last night and started cursing out loud, startling Dogra, Magra, and Dadan who was in the kitchen. 

"What's gotten into you?" Dadan asks wryly. "It's too damn early for your tantrums." 

"They're not tantrums! My dear daughter! My big baby is dating a Neanderthal!"

"Ann? Isn't that great?" Dadan shrugs. The girls are at the right age, this old man right here is just a crazy old bummer who can't get past the stage of overprotectiveness. 

"What do you mean great?! He's dating a Neanderthal! Ouch!" Roger groaned because his head started aching after shouting in response to Dadan. 

"Neanderthal? You mean Marco?" Magra innocently asks. 

"Yes, him!" Roger is flaring again, then he realized something. "Wait a damn second. You knew!" He pointed at Magra who just realized his slip of the tongue. 

"She asked me not to tell you because she's going to tell you herself." Magra is smart to hide behind Dadan when Roger stood up while glaring at Magra.

"What is this ruckus?" It was Rouge's voice who just arrived in the kitchen.

"Magra knew! He kept the information from me that Ann is dating Marco!" 

"There's a reason why she kept it from you because she knew that you will react like this. Honestly, honey, when will you learn to accept that they just want to be happy? If you don't want your children to keep secrets from you, then you better start acting like a mature man and accept that they are dating someone."

"But - "

"Roger, they're already in legal ages. They know what they are doing. Wouldn't it be better that our children will be honest with us? If you keep acting like that, they'll keep secrets from you and worse, you might find out from a different person." 

This made Roger silent. Yes, he knows that they are in the right age, but as a father, he can't help but worry and just want to smash the faces of the men who dared to date them. Yes, one punch will suffice. Or maybe one broken rib will do. He just wants to give them a warning not to hurt his precious daughters or he will slaughter them. 

"Ann is a smart woman. She won't date someone who will just hurt her and she looks happy with him. The leats you could do is support her happiness as her father." 

"I just want to punch the guy just once. Is that too much to ask?" He was pouting like a child. Who could have thought that the richest man in the world is pouting like a child just because his daughter is dating? 

"Yes, it is. Now, stop whining like a child." 

"GOOD MORNING! Hahaha! What a bright morning!" Garp looks so damn happy that it's pissing Roger off. Just thinking about what he did last night makes him madder than ever. Without much thinking, he stood up and tackled Garp to ground, keeping him in a headlock. "Oi! Let go!"

"You deserve this old man!" 

Rouge can only sigh and left the two children wresting on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've outlined the story till Chapter 70. And I gotta pick up my pace if my target is to finish this before the year ends. If all things go well, the story will be finished by 70th chapter, unless there are scenes I need to drag a little, which will extend that target. Anyways, there are more things coming your way. Hehehe (Evil laughter)


	39. Preparation

"I don't think that is a good idea, Luffia." Zoro's stern voice echoed in the basement, making a few of the people around raise an eyebrow, curious about what he was talking about.

"Eh? Why not?" Luffia's face is frowning and it may look cute and adorable, but Zoro strongly believes that the idea is not good.

"Since when does having a machine gun attached to your sports car a good idea? Especially if you are going to use it in the race?" His hands are on his hips, standing exasperated while demanding answers from Luffia. 

It might be a dope idea, but no, he will not allow it. Yes, they might have a license to build weapons because that is also one of Franky's specialties, but it does not mean they will incorporate it into their cars. No, he won't allow it.

"It's like I am in a movie! It will be cool!" 

"No." 

"But Zoro..." Her eyes watered while begging him to agree. Most people would falter, but not Zoro. Sometimes, he might, but not this time. 

"No. You can ask Franky to do it and he might, but take note that if you do that, prepare not to talk to me for a week." He threatened.

"What?! No! I don't want that!" The idea of not talking to Zoro does not sit well with her. It's boring without Zoro as if something is missing in her life.

"Then don't do it." 

"But it will be cool to have it!" 

"Ask Franky to install it in the ship or whatever, but not in your car." This is the compromise that Zoro can do. It is a bad idea to have a machine gun installed in Sunny Go, but whatever. It's not like they will be using that ship in a competition like her car. 

"Oh, good idea! We have a cannon and now, we can have a machine gun! Yosh! Franky!!!!" She shouted while running off towards Franky to tell him to install a machine gun in their ship. Zoro can only sigh before shrugging.

That's when he felt a hand slapped his head. 

"Oi!" He shouted at Nami who was frowning.

"Idiot! As if it's not enough that the ship has a cannon, now you gave her the idea of installing a machine gun in it! It's a cruise ship, not a damn warship you moron!" 

"I have to do something because she's dead-set on having a machine gun. Unless you'd like her to have it installed in her car?"

"You could have just denied her!" 

"What difference does it make? The ship already has a cannon installed. A machine gun is nothing." Zoro shrugged before walking away from Nami who was sighing while massaging her head. Luffia alone is giving her a headache, now Zoro too. Those two are cut from the same clothes, no doubt about that. 

"Jinbei! Tell those two to stop the damn idea!" Nami shouted for Jinbei who was just on the side, listening.

"I don't think it's a bad idea." He shrugged. She should have expected this answer because Jinbei is used to the mafia world. Having a machine gun within sight is nothing new to him. 

Nami can only groan while watching Luffia hug Zoro while telling him that Franky agreed to the idea of installing a machine gun in their ship. 

"Alright, I think that's enough talking about machine guns Luffia. We need to practice. When will your sisters drop by?" Zoro said while fixing his riding uniform. 

"They'll be here any minute now, so as Kidd! Oh, by the way, did you know? Dad found out about Marco and Ann's relationship! Shishishi!" 

"Is he still alive?" Zoro can't help but ask. Knowing Roger, he does not doubt that Marco is in the hospital right now.

"He is. Ann was there and she threatened Dad. Mom and Gramps too." 

Zoro winced when he heard that Garp is also there. He met the old man a few times and if someone asks him to describe Luffia's grandfather, there's only one word: crazy. He pities Marco. Not only did he dealt with the father, but also the grandfather. 

"I'm surprised he's still alive if your father and grandpa are there."

"Gramps approved though. He's okay with it." 

"Did he eat anything weird? I don't think he's the type to approve the three of you dating that easily." Just thinking of Garp sends shivers down Zoro's spine. It's really impossible.

"Nuh-uh." Luffia shakes her head. "He approves of you as well from what Ann told us." 

"Wait, does he know - "

"Beats me. Ann just said that Gramps is ok with you." Zoro can't fathom how and why Garp suddenly changed his mind, but it's good news for him. At least all he needs to worry about is Roger. 

Both of them stopped talking when Ann and Sab arrived for the practice. They've done test drives for the past couple of days, making sure that they are prepared for the upcoming race. 

As soon as the twins are geared up, they both got into their respective cars to start the test drive. Thousand Sunny Building has a small car racing field intended for practices. For years, they've used this field to practice before getting into the competition. 

Not long after Ann finished her test drive, Sab followed suit. While she's on the field, Kidd arrived. 

"Jaggy!!!" Luffia waved her hand which prompts Kidd to walk towards her and Zoro. 

"Nifty place." He said while watching the maneuvers of the blue sports car in the field. "Is that Blue?" ( _ AN: In the previous introduction, I used Aokuro and Akaren when introducing Sab and Ann's nicknames, but in the original storyline, I used Blue and Fire Fist. I'll use Blue and Firefist to make it a little easier.) _

"Sure is." Zoro smirks. He was reminded that Kidd does not know Sab is Blue or that Luffia is Lucy. 

"Didn't know I'll get to meet one of the most mysterious riders out there." Kidd shrugged, whistling with approval as Blue's maneuvers are pretty good. 

"Shishishi! You'll be surprised of who Blue is." Luffia's excited. She will see how Kidd will react once he finds out. 

The test drive took about 15 minutes before Blue stopped the car and got out of it, greeting Franky and Usopp. This is when Luffia, Zoro approached them followed by Kidd. He's curious about the three mysterious riders. No one knows who they are, and yet, Luffia managed to drag them into the competition under her name. 

While they are walking, Firefist approached Blue and the two took off their helmets, revealing their identities for Kidd to see. 

He stopped walking, blinking his eyes rapidly upon seeing who the driver was. It was none other than Sab. 

"You'll catch a fly. Close your mouth." Snapping his head to the side, he saw Zoro smirking at him before walking away. Good thing he did, Kidd would love to smack that smirk off his face. 

"Who could have thought that the most mysterious racers are the three of you." He said as soon as he was within earshot. "And I assume you are Lucy." Kidd told Luffia.

"Yup!" 

"You're trusting her to drive?" This question was meant for Zoro while he's pointing to Luffia. He knew Luffia for quite some time now and from what he knew, she's quite reckless.

"She can be a hell of a driver." Zoro shrugged, earning a kiss on the cheek from Luffia. 

"Take your PDA somewhere else."

"You're just jealous. Bleh!" Luffia had the guts to stick her tongue at Kidd while hugging Zoro like a monkey that she is. There's no doubt she's flaunting her relationship in the display. This just made Kidd roll his eyes at her before diverting his attention to Sab. 

God, Kidd swears that he had never seen someone this hot in riding gear. The riding gear is not revealing, contrary, it is designed to protect your body in case something happens, but there's just something about her wearing it that makes it so fucking sexy. 

"Is this your part-time job?" He's trying to sound casual about finding out that she's Blue and also hide how he is enjoying the sight in front of him. 

"You can say that. Surprised?" 

"A bit. You're not too bad." 

"How about you show me what you got?" 

"Is that a challenge?" For some reason, their faces are getting closer to one another while not breaking eye contact. There's an undeniable attraction between them that Kidd can no longer deny. 

"Maybe. Are you going to back down?" 

"Never." 

While they are busy staring and challenging one another, Luffia made her way towards them, standing while observing the situation. 

"Is that how you guys flirt? So boring." Her voice was so loud that everyone can hear it. 

Usopp just muffled his voice, trying not to laugh, so as Nami. Zoro, on the other hand, did not even try to hide his laughter. 

Luffia earned glares from Sab and Kidd. Before they could reprimand her, she bolted away, running towards Zoro. Leave it to Luffia to ruin the atmosphere. 

Shaking his head, Kidd stepped away to wear his riding uniform, leaving Sab for the meantime. 

"Don't interrupt their flirting Luffia. You're being a bother." Nami said as soon as Kidd is gone. 

"We are not flirting." 

"Uh-huh." Ann smirked at her twin sister. "I could have sworn that your faces are this close to kissing." 

"No, it is not." 

"Sab is so slow. You should have yanked him closer then kiss him. Like this!" Luffia did not hesitate to demonstrate how to pull someone for a kiss. Fortunately, that someone is Zoro. The green-haired man was not prepared to be pulled over while she plants a soft kiss on his lips before letting go. "See, easy?" 

The twins gaped at Luffia. Since when did she become this bold? Okay, it's not like they are against a display of affection, this is natural, but for Luffia to do this? They can't believe it. 

"O-Oi!" Zoro can't help but blush. He's not a virgin, but it doesn't mean he'll go kissing his woman in front of other people, especially not in front of her sisters. There's a proper place, somewhere private for this kind of thing but it seems Luffia does not care. 

She just smiled at him before kissing him again, further torturing her overprotective sisters.

The twins are known for being overprotective of their sisters. Maybe they see Luffia as someone innocent and needs to protect her purity. Little did the twins know that she is a little devil hiding behind an angel's appearance. At this point, Zoro is the one who needs protection because Luffia did not stop after two smooches. She gave him several kisses, making his whole face redder than an apple. 

"Luffia, stop molesting Zoro!" Usopp shouted, taking pity on Zoro's sanity. God knows how Zoro is trying to contain all the hidden lust he has and this little devil won't stop tormenting him. 

"Shishishi!" She laughed devilishly before planting a kiss on his cheek and stormed off to find food, leaving Zoro with the shocked twins. Talk about awkward.

"Is she always like that?" Ann turned to Usopp. 

"You have no idea." Usopp answered. They often see Luffia clinging to Zoro, kissing him whenever she feels like it. 

"You know, I was kind of worried that you are going to take advantage of our sister, but it seems like the opposite." Sab said. 

"She will be the death of me." Zoro sighed. 

Of all the years that the twins knew Zoro, never had he done something to disrespect Luffia. He is always a gentleman to Luffia. There was one time that Luffia ran to the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel. He was the one who got mad at her for doing so and demanded her to get dressed properly. 

Luffia never cared about personal space when it comes to Zoro. She never did and now that their relationship progressed, it seems all her inhibitions are gone, driving Zoro into madness. 

Zoro is a man and the twins knew that even though he's a gentleman, there must be times when he felt the urge to do something more than just kissing. They can understand that, but he might be controlling himself from doing so. Sab can tell. He's not the type to be driven by lust, but his patience might not last if Luffia's always like that, tempting him. 

"Well, what can we say? Good luck." Sab shrugged before walking away to get water, followed by Ann who tapped Zoro's shoulder. 

He found a seat to watch Kidd with his practice. He's a little embarrassed that Luffia has to act like that, especially in front of her sisters. It's not like he dislikes it. He likes it, but it's just a little embarrassing. 

Embarrassment might be a foreign word to Luffia because as soon as she came back, she sat on Zoro's lap while drinking an orange juice. 

"Is it Kidd's turn?" She asked Zoro. 

"Yes, it is." He answered. "You could have used this chair." There's a vacant chair next to Zoro, but she did not use it, opting to use Zoro's lap.

"But I like it here. You are so warm and I like it."  _ Kiss. _

Maybe Zoro should get used to the fact that Luffia will always be like this. He'll just pray that his patience will last. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Straw Hats are not the only one who is busy with their preparation with the race. The Whitebeard family is also preparing. Marco's motivated to practice well, not like he's not on normal days, but this time, he has a lot of motivation to win. 

"What got you so worked up? Never seen you try this hard." It was Thatch who asked. He is accompanying Marco during his practice. 

"You know Firefist is going to be in Luffia's list of racers right? Let's just say that Ann and I agreed that if I win, she's going to let me meet my ultimate rival." That was their deal. 

"Pretty nice." It is, indeed. Especially when Ann promised a special prize for Marco when he wins. Just thinking of what it could be is making Marco excited. 

"By the way, when are you going to introduce Ann to the public?" 

This is another topic that they talked about during their stay at Sunny Islands. They agreed that they will go public once everything is settled with her parents. With what happened during the dinner, it seems that they are ahead of their expected schedule. They can go public anytime they want. 

"Anytime, yoi." 

"Why not reveal it after The Grandline Busines Awards? That will be next week."

The Grandline Business Awards is the most prestigious award events in Grandline. This is the gathering of many business elites which includes WGC. This year, Ann's been nominated for the best invention of the year. 

"That's a good idea. I'll ask her about it, yoi." 

"But it might not be a good idea to appear in the red carpet together, especially when her father might be there. He might go berserk for all we know." Just thinking about a mad Roger is making Marco quiver. That man is deadly scary when it comes to his precious daughters. Despite that small fear, Marco won't back down at all. 

"Good point." Marco was reminded of the deal between Whitebeard and Roger. What were they thinking when they signed that deal? Oh, they were not thinking at all. Who will think when you are drunk?

He's just glad that it was a coincidence it was him and Ann. Had it been a different man, he's not sure how he will take it. He's not going to let her go. 

"I'll go back to my office. I'll practice again tomorrow, yoi." Marco bid his farewell to Thatch. 

After taking a shower in his private bathroom in the office, he proceeds to get dressed to check his emails before calling it a day. As he opens his drawer, his eyes landed on the gold bracelet placed on top of a cushion. The bracelet is simple, with a key and a small heart. The heart has embedded letters on it. Letters M and A on both sides, symbolizing their names. 

Right next to the bracelet is a very small box with a small keyhole. The box is very slim, one wouldn't think there's a diamond ring inside. The key in the bracelet is for this box. When you open it, the holder of the ring rotates so the ring is in full display and goes back sideways when the box is closed. 

It just looked like a very small notebook.

Yes, it might be too early for them to think about marriage, but Marco is starting to think about it. Maybe not this year, but in the future, when she's ready. He can't help but smile just thinking about the possibility of marrying her. He knows she's the one for him and no one else. What he hopes for is that she is thinking the same. 

This is not like any of the relationships he had in the past. This one is different. Maybe because he's already at the right age to get married, but it just feels right. 

He's planning to give the bracelet to her this evening, but he won't tell her what it's for. Not now. He figures they can enjoy the dating stage for now and will think about getting married when they feel like it is right. 

Ann is still young and she may want to do a lot of things before settling down. Marco will just wait till she's ready. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"Zoro! I need you to test the other bike!" Franky shouted while preparing the bike that he built for Zoro to test. He and Usopp tested it before, but they just want to ask Zoro how it is when driving it. 

"Luffia, get off me. I need to test that bike." 

"No! I like my position. It's comfortable." She stubbornly said before wrapping her arms around Zoro's neck, proving her point that she won't get off his lap. 

"Luffia, stop molesting him. You'll get your chance later!" Usopp joked. This has been the trending joke in SHI. Luffia's always assaulting the poor man, _ molesting  _ him whenever she wants. 

Zoro can only sigh before shrugging his shoulders. It's not like he dislikes their position, but he needs to test that bike and Luffia won't allow him. One may get annoyed when their girlfriend gets this clingy, but Zoro is not. Sure, it gets annoying, but it never got to a point that they are arguing about it. This is just how Luffia is. 

"Sab-sis, can you test this bike instead?" Franky was left with no choice but to ask one of the twins. They can drive their bikes very well. It may not be a pro-level, but it will be enough for the test. 

"Sure." Sab agreed after seeing that Luffia won't let Zoro go. 

"You can drive a bike?" Kidd can't help but ask. Sure, it's not the first time he saw a woman driving a bike, but a racing bike is different than the normal bikes out there. 

"Of course. Want me to beat your ass?" 

"Huh. As if. Why don't you show me what you got?" That is a challenge that Sab won't hesitate to take. 

She smirked at him, telling him to watch and learn. 

After wearing her gear, Sab mounted the racing bike, starting its engine. Kidd thought that she was damn sexy after driving that racing car, but this time, she's much sexier than he expected. Seeing her ride on that bike is such a turn on for him. 

Is there anything she can't do? Probably not. 

"You look like you wanted to pounce on my sister." Ann told Kidd as soon as Sab was on the field, testing Franky's bike. 

"And that's a bad thing? I thought you agreed on hooking us up?" 

"No, but keep your pheromones in check. You look so ready to devour her. Ask her out first before thinking of sleeping with her. My sister is not a one-night stand woman." 

Kidd frowned at Ann. Not because of her reminder, but because he felt offended that she thinks he does not know what Sab is worth for. 

"I know. You don't have to remind me." 

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Ann and Luffia's very curious when Kidd will make his move. 

Kidd is silent for a moment before thinking about last weekend where he spent a day with the children and Sab. It made him realize a lot of things. Maybe it is worth it to give these feelings a shot. Maybe it is time for him to know what dating someone feels like. He's still hesitant, but he's never denying that he's planning to ask her out one of these days. He's just not sure how. 

"One of these days."

"How long is one of these days?" 

"WUSS!" Luffia shouted at Kidd. It seems that she's listening to the conversation.

"Oh, shut up." He rolled his eyes at her. "I don't know how." 

There was an unexplainable silence between the four of them before Ann laughed. Like laughed out loud. 

"Are you serious? A playboy like you does not know how to ask someone out?" 

"I only know how to ask someone for a one-night stand. Not on a date." Kidd grumbled, irritated that he's being laughed at. 

"Shishishi! At least you have plans." Luffia approved, satisfied that one of these days, her sister and Jaggy will be dating. 

"Just take her to dinner." Ann suggested. 

"Yeah, yeah. Easier said than done." Kidd is not sure how he's going to bring it up anyway. Was he supposed to ask her:  _ Hey, do you want to grab dinner with me? _

He's pretty sure that's not how it works. Well, to be honest, he does not know how that works anyway when he's never asked someone on a date. 

He might have a rich experience when it comes to sex, but when it comes to dating, he has none which makes this whole asking out ordeal unnerving. For some reason, he's getting cold feet whenever he thinks of asking her out. 

It's already a big step that he's not denying his attraction to her. Asking her out is another one. 

"But you already look like a couple." Another voice rang in Kidd's head. When he turned around, it was Nami. 

"How?" 

"Dude, you've been sharing drinks since that party in their house like a damn old married couple. And don't think I didn't see you two in a coffee shop sharing one coffee cup. That smells like a couple to me." 

"Oh, now that I think about it, they do!" Luffia said, realizing that Sab and Kidd are acting like it was nothing new to them. 

"That was nothing." Kidd thinks nothing of it, it just feels natural. 

"Tell me, would you drink from one of our glasses unless necessary?" 

"No." 

"See?" Nami shook her head before leaving. 

"Nami's right." Ann said as soon as Nami's gone. 

"Still, doesn't make it easier. But I'll think of something. It's not like I am in a hurry." 

Luffia and Ann are satisfied with his answer. They've done all they could, now, it's up to the two of them whoever asks one out first. 

"I'll bet 500 that Sab will ask him out." Ann said all of a sudden. 

"Oh! Oh! I'm betting 500 that Kidd will be the one to ask her out!" Luffia answered. 

"Ok, ok! I'm noting that down." It was Usopp who was so silent but suddenly became active once they started placing bets. 

"Another 500 on Kidd." Zoro smirked.

"Ok, list down 500 for me on Sab. SUPER!" Franky joined them in placing bets.

"Fuckers. Don't bet on us!" Kidd growled but none of them stopped. Soon, Nami came back and placed her bet too. There's nothing Kidd can do but roll his eyes and groan. 


	40. Big Reveal

"I have chocolate cake. Would you like some, yoi?" Ann is having dinner in Marco's house that night after their tedious practice in Sunny Building. As much as she'd like to visit WGC, she's far too busy to do so. 

"Yes, please." As usual, Marco is the one cooking. Ann is planning to learn how to cook and will ask her mom to teach her. It's just not good that she can't cook for herself. 

"By the way, are you going to attend the Grandline Business Awards, yoi?" He asked as soon as he got back to his seat, offering Ann a slice of chocolate cake. 

"Yeah. My sisters and I are attending. We've been skipping any public events as much as we can, but I guess we shouldn't be doing it anymore." They've been invited several times over the years that they've been in the business industry, however, they never attended such events. They always have someone to represent them instead. This year is different. The three of them decided to start attending public events. They can't hide forever. 

"Then, I'll see you at that event then." Marco is expecting that Ann will go with her sisters. 

"What, were you supposed to ask me as your date?" There's a hint of teasing in her voice that made Marco sheepishly smile.

"Yes, I was about to, but I figured I shouldn't. Reporters will be all over us if we decide to just drop the bomb by then." 

Ann can imagine what it will look like. Instead of a formal event, it will turn into a chaotic mess if Marco suddenly appears with a woman by his side. That'll be too much for them. Who knows what reporters will ask when they are on the red carpet?

"You're okay with revealing our relationship right, yoi?" Marco still wants to make sure that she's okay with it. 

"Yes. I mean, dad already knows, and at least he will not storm off to kill you if the news got out to the public. I guess it's okay to reveal it anytime." 

Marco felt relieved upon hearing it. He does not plan to hide her. He's proud of her and it will be a good signal to men out there to stay away from Ann in case they thought that she's single. 

"I'd like to give you something, yoi." Marco said before reaching in his pocket, getting the bracelet that he prepared. 

Ann stared wide-eyed at the object in Marco's hand, smiling happily. 

"Here." He grabbed her hand to place the bracelet properly.

"You didn't have to." 

"I want to, though." 

Ann saw the letters on the heart and can't help but smile. It melts her heart with happiness how sweet and thoughtful Marco is. He's the sweetest man he's ever met. It feels surreal that he's her boyfriend. Sometimes she asks herself how did she luck out to have Marco in her life. 

"Thank you." She sincerely said while staring at his beautiful eyes. There are not enough words to describe how happy she is just by being with him. "I love you." It feels right to say these words because this is how she felt. She's not sure when did she fall in love with him, but she knows she is. 

"I love you too." Their faces got closer until their lips met to share a sweet kiss. They both tasted like chocolate since they just ate a chocolate cake but neither of them minds. They are emersed in their world and enjoy each other's presence. 

The kiss shared turned a little more than just sweet. It turned intense, very passionate. 

"Maybe we should take this upstairs." Ann's suggestion is very much welcomed because Marco is thinking about the same thing. 

"Yes, we should, yoi." 

Needless to say, Ann ended up spending the night at Marco's house.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Grandline Business Awards is the talk of the town for the past couple of days but Rouge and Roger do not care since the two of them are going to skip this year's event. 

"Why? You two never missed this event for years." Ann asked. They were talking about it during the dinner at Raftel Palace. 

"We have a business trip the following day, so we'd rather rest." Rouge reasoned out. One of her reasons as well is that she knows Ann and Marco are attending. It will be for the best of everyone that Roger won't be around to see the two of them together. He might go ballistic and she doesn't want to deal with Roger especially in a public event like that. 

"We're attending! Although Nami said the awards ceremony is boring but the afterparty is not." 

"Do you have dresses to wear?" Rouge asked Luffia. 

"We're going to pick up from our closet. I think we have a lot of gowns we haven't used." Sab answered. 

"That's because the three of you never attend such events. But it's a good thing that you are starting to do it now. I'll help you pick the dress." 

With that settled, the five of them continued eating and at this time, Luffia suddenly stopped eating as if she's thinking of something. Then, she turned to her dad and said: "By the way, Dad." 

"Yes, my little Devil?" Roger turned to Luffia before biting a lump of meat.

"Zoro and I are together." 

The meat that Roger just bit fell off his mouth upon hearing what Luffia just said. It took him roughly 2 minutes before he can say something.

"W-W-What?!" 

"Zoro and I are together." She sounds so casual that it's scaring Ann and Sab. After saying that, she continued eating as if she didn't drop a huge bomb at their father. 

Their poor father is still stuck, processing what the youngest said. 

"And no, you can't kill him." She added, breaking their father's mind. He did not expect that she will tell him that. Not at all. Roger looked at Rouge, wanting to verify if he heard it right. 

"Honey, we knew that this will happen sooner or later. Stop overreacting." 

"But! But! My little devil - " Roger's teary-eyed at this point. The twins pity their father because he has not recovered from discovering Ann and Marco. This time, it was Luffia who dropped another bomb to him.

" - Is dating Zoro. Get yourself together and stop thinking that it's the end of the world." Rouge reprimanded. "Girls, once you are done eating, you can go to your rooms and I'll follow along to help you pick your dresses." 

The three sisters nodded before finishing their meal while Roger is left there, eating while crying and at the same time cursing a lot. 

"Damn t-that brat for dating my precious little devil. I'll k-kill him. I swear it."

The twins don't know what they are supposed to do. They want to console their father, but that might not be a good idea. He might end up getting worked up and go ballistic again. 

As soon as they are finished, the three sisters went upstairs with the twins dragging Luffia with them. 

"Why did you even tell Dad about it?" 

"Why not? It's not like I want to keep it a secret." This made the twins sigh, especially Ann. 

"He has not recovered properly after finding out I am dating Marco now, you just told him that."

"Dad's going to be fine. Mom said he's just overreacting. Shishishi!" Luffia giggled after being reminded of their father's reaction. Sab just sighed and shook her head. They are in Ann's room because as usual, their mother is going to help Ann out first, then Sab before helping Luffia. 

It didn't take long before their mother stepped into Ann's room, signaling them to stand up so they can go to the walk-in closet that resembles a store. 

Ann's closet alone is full of dresses, clothes that have not been worn. Their mother just loves to buy them dresses. 

"I think this one suits you, dear." Rouge picked a sweetheart-cut strapless cream-colored gown with a cut-out in the front of the skirt. 

"Hmm, yeah." Ann trusts her mother's tastes. She is a fashion icon after all. 

"And you have to wear these." Rouge opened the jewelry cabinet where Ann's rarely used pieces of jewelry are stored. She picked the most extravagant necklace and earrings in the collection. A gold diamond necklace and earrings that fairly resembles a phoenix's wings. The jewelry is their parents' 18th birthday gift to Ann.

"You're going to make us wear ours if I am not mistaken." Sab guessed it right because Rouge smiled at them. 

It must have been a tradition, but on their 18th birthday, their parents gifted them a diamond jewelry set that they have not worn at all. This will be the first time that they are going to wear them. 

After picking Ann's dress, the four women went into Sab's closet. It was a tulle-blue spaghetti-strapped mermaid-style gown. Just like Ann, she must wear the diamond necklace and earrings set.

"Don't you think that's overkill?" Sab asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Mom, I mean... This is our first public appearance. Don't you think we should be a little less extravagant?" The jewelry sets are too eye-catching.

"This is your first appearance and you must wear the right dresses. And when do you plan to wear our gifts? It's been years since we gave them to the three of you but none of you ever wore it." 

"Because we don't have the reason to do so." Ann answered.

"This time, you do. Now, off we go to Luffia's closet." 

Luffia just shrugged the conversation while the twins just shook their heads. Their mother is very excited while picking Luffia's dress. It was an Off-shoulder Long Sleeve Black Lace Top Red Ball Gown. Of course, their mother took out Luffia's jewelry set, a red and white diamonds. 

"Why don't you ask your boyfriends to wear a matching necktie?" Rouge suggested. 

"I'll tell Zoro!" 

"Yeah, I'll tell Marco too." 

Sab was the one who did not answer and Rouge noticed this. 

"I don't have a boyfriend." She said before her mother could ask.

"YET. She doesn't have a boyfriend yet." Luffia added, making Rouge looked at her youngest with a surprised look on her face. Luffia stepped closer to their mother, whispering into her ear. "We're betting on who's going to ask who first. I bet on Jaggy. Shishishi." 

Sab can't hear what Luffia was saying but she can imagine that it must be nonsense. 

"Is that so? Would you mind if I join?" 

"Nope!" Luffia said, giggling. 

"How much did you bet?" Rouge asked in a hushed tone.

"500. Zoro and I both bet on Jaggy." 

"How are the odds?" 

"All in favor of Sab." 

"Alright. Place 1000 on Jaggy for me." Rouge said which made Luffia smile, saluting on her mother. 

"What are you whispering there?" Sab inquired. They looked suspicious to her. 

"Nothing~" Luffia answered before walking away followed by their mother. Sab can only shake her head. Asking won't get her anywhere, might as well let it go. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Hell no." This is Kidd's blunt answer as soon as Luffia brought up the idea of attending Grandline Business Awards. Luffia said they will attend, and she asked him to attend as well. They are in SHI for race practice. The twins are not around but will be there later.

"You are invited. Why not go?" Kidd owns Steel and Metal Manufacturing which will no doubt receive an award for its outstanding products. Kidd refused to go there for years since establishing his business. 

"I hate events like that. I thought you hate it too. Why the change?" 

"Nami said I can't continue to hide forever."

"My answer is no. I won't attend that damn event." Aside from hating the boring event, Kidd is trying not to be in the same place as Shanks. He knows Shanks will be there as well which is why he'd rather avoid going in that event. He does not want to risk running into him. 

"Are you sure that's your final answer?" 

"Yes, I am pretty damn sure. Now, leave me alone." 

Luffia was silent before smirking. "Sab will be there too. She doesn't have a date. But since you won't go, I'll just ask someone else. Maybe Drake will be free." After saying that, she walked away from Kidd but was stopped before she could get away when Kidd grabbed her arm. 

"What was that?"

"I thought you are not interested in attending?" Luffia's devious smile can't be hidden and it's pissing Kidd off but he does not have time to dwell on that devious smile of hers. 

"She's attending and doesn't have a date, you said." 

"Uh-huh." Luffia is so annoying that Kidd is losing his patience.

"Why are you the one asking instead of her?" 

"Because she won't ask you at all. She'll be left alone there." 

"It might be the best for her to be left alone in that event Luffia. In that way, she can probably meet someone else instead." Zoro added, shrugging his shoulders before smirking at Kidd. 

Zoro and Luffia are one hell of a team. They knew when to hit hard and how to push Kidd's limits. They are indeed made for one another. 

"Good idea, Zoro! Let's hook her - "

"Not on my watch, brat!" Kidd snarled.

"But you said you are not interested."

"No. I'll attend the damn event. Happy now?" 

"Yup! Very much! Oh, wear a blue necktie, okay? Sab's going to wear a blue gown." She said before storming off to find food again. She got what she wanted now. Kidd made a mental note of what she just said and decided to drop by in the store to get a new suit for that event. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The sisters' household is quite busy because they are preparing for the Grandline Business Awards that night. It's still 3 PM but they're all busy getting dressed up. 

Nami, Pappagg, and Camie are there to help the three of them. Nami's supposed to attend with Luffia, but she opted not to since she's been the representative of SHI for consecutive years. ' _Let the idiots represent this time._ ' These are her exact words.

By 6 PM, the sisters are all dressed-up and ready to go. Magra is going to drive them to the venue.

"I thought Zoro's going to be joining us? Please don't tell me he got lost." Ann asked when they were about to go to the limousine waiting for them outside.

"No, he's going to drive to the venue by himself." Luffia answered.

With that settled, the three got in the car. The venue is about 30 minutes away from their house, so they have time to make themselves relaxed. This is the first time that they are going to attend this kind of event. It will be good if they get used to the eyes of the public and reporters. 

After 30 minutes, they arrived in the venue, lined up till they get to the entrance where the red carpet is. 

The car stopped and Magra got out of the car to open the door for the sisters. 

"You all looked very beautiful. Enjoy the night." Magra said to them as soon as he opened the car to assist Ann to get out. And when she did, she almost winced at the flash of cameras going around her. Suddenly she feels so damn nervous to be in front of everyone. 

A few reporters are shouting at her name so she will look at the cameras. Like what their mother said, smile and feign ignorance to the people in front of her. 

Sighing, she tried not to let the presence of many people bother her and just smiled at the camera. She stepped away from the car so Sab can get out. And like Ann, she almost closed her eyes at the sudden flash of lights around her. They locked eyes as if agreeing to put up with this new experience. 

Lastly, Luffia got out of the car. Unlike the twins, she did not hide her wincing when she was suddenly photographed with flashes of camera lights. This made the twins giggle at their sister. 

So many reporters were shouting at their names, asking them to pose in front of the camera. They did. They posed alone, then together before deciding that it should be enough. 

Luffia is popular. Her name is being called even when they were going upstairs to the venue of the ceremony. She waved at the reporters before going with her sisters. 

After the sisters arrived, it was Zoro and Kidd's turn. The two idiots are frowning in front of the camera, disliking the attention and the flash of lights. They were never fond of events like this to begin with and now, they are forced to go through the whole photography shit. 

"I didn't know that you are going to attend." Sab said. Her breath almost hitched upon seeing him in a suit. This is the second time she saw him wear something formal and he looks absolutely dashing. She can't help but notice that he's wearing a blue necktie - the same shade as her gown. Was this Luffia's idea?

Kidd just shrugged as an answer before following the sisters to their designated seat. To be honest, he can't form a proper response or words at all because he's speechless upon seeing her tonight. For a moment, he thought that she's an angel. She looks elegant, gorgeous and above all, sexy. The gown is hugging onto her curves and Kidd finds it to be too distracting. 

They are seated in the second row. Unfortunately, the Whitebeard family is seated quite far from them, but Marco and Ann were able to see each other before taking their respective seats. To say the least, they want nothing more than to be near each other, but that can wait till the event is over. 

The ceremony is quite boring. Awards are given to different companies depending on the category. 

As expected, WGC and JRC both received numerous awards. Marco is representing WGC so he has to receive the awards in the stage. Rayleigh is representing JRC and accepted the award on behalf of Roger. 

Ann's company, FTI received an award for its Global Innovation and contribution. It is one of the most prestigious award of the night. When Ann was accepting the award, she's really nervous especially when giving her acceptance speech. 

"This is an honor and I am happy that the efforts our company is doing for the past couple of years have bore fruit and is being recognized. This award won't be possible without the resilience of the employees of the company, our partners who believed in us and our purpose. Above all, I won't be able to stand here, accepting this award without my family, friends and loved ones who never stopped supporting me. Thank you!" 

There was a round of applause after that. Right as she went down the stage, she saw Marco smiling at him, along with Thatch, Izou and a few others from WGC. She smiled at them before going back to her seat. 

Right after Ann's acceptance speech, it was Sab's turn for accepting an award. This time, it was a Golden Award for the Community Involvement Project. 

"Over the years, RGH placed a great importance in providing medical treatments for the community, ensuring that the people get a treatment they deserve. On behalf of RGH, I'd like to thank the committee for recogizing our efforts. I personally would like to thank the doctors, nurses, staff for their dedication in achieving our goals. We are truly honored to accept this. Thank you!"

As soon as she's done, Kidd was clapping his hand enthusiastically while smiling. He's just proud of her. 

When she was getting off the stage, Kidd stood up from his seat to guide her which took her by surprise, but accepted the offered hand. He did not let her hand go even when she is no longer walking in the stairs. The only time he let her go was when they are about to take a seat. 

Lastly, it was Luffia and Zoro's time to accept an award. As they are representing SHI as founder and co-founder, it is right that they accept the awards given to them. 

"They won't ask us to give a speec on each award, right?" Luffia asked her sisters after hearing that SHI is going to receive 4 awards. 

"I don't think so. Just make sure you don't say anything idiotic." Sab reminded her. Luffia just smiled before taking Zoro's hand as they go up on the stage. 

Just as the twins were hoping that Luffia won't make a fool out of herself, she proved them wrong.

"Hello, mic test. Hello, mic test." She said before tapping the mic to make sure that it is working. 

There are a few giggles from the crowd and the sisters can't help but groan. Even Zoro is kind of embarrassed by her action. 

"Ok. So, I guess thank you for this award." She paused for a second before looking at Zoro. "Uh, I think we won't get where are right now if it's not for the help of those people close to us, especially my sisters who loaned us money when we were just starting. Hehehe." 

There were a few chuckles from the crowd but Luffia continued. 

"And thank you most especially to my partner in crime who never doubted that we are going to reach our goals." 

She passed the mic to Zoro who is a bit hesitant in taking it in. He's just not used to this. 

"Thank you for the awards. This is the fruit of our employees' hard work. That's all." The speech is too awkward for them so they decided to end it right there. Luffia almost tripped on her gown, thank goodness for Zoro's reflexes, because had it not, she would have stumbled and rolled on the stairs. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?

Finally, the event ended. They were expecting that they can exit out of the venue, but they are wrong. They were approached by a lot of people, introducing themselves and trying to befriend them. 

Kidd is a little annoyed, but he kept himself composed because this is good for his business. It won't be good if he will just ignore these people just because he's bored at the event. Another thing to get annoyed at is the fact that many men approached Sab. It made him want to punch their faces. 

Ann received several invitations to an afterparty but she declined all of them. First, she does not know them. Second, she and her sisters decided to attend WGC's afterparty.

Seeing the men surrounding her, Marco's aura is turning sour, glaring at these men. Who do they think they are trying to hit on?

Then, there's Luffia who was as blunt as ever.

"I won't go to your party. I'll go to old man Whitebeard's party." There was no sugarcoating in her words which surprised the people who invited her over.

"I see. How about a meal together?" One man asked, making Zoro almost snap. His eyebrows are twitching upon hearing a very straightforward invitation. 

"Meal? Sure!" Luffia answered which made Zoro's head snap at her. "Zoro, he said he's going to treat us to a meal. Isn't he a nice guy?" She was smiling from ear to ear while talking to Zoro about the prospect of free food. 

It made the green-haired man almost burst in laughter after seeing the man's reaction. Clearly, the meal invitation is not extended to Zoro. Only to Luffia but she just declared that Zoro will tag along.

"Yes, he's very nice. I'd like to take that offer." He said while wrapping his arm around her waist, sending a signal to the man who got embarrassed for hitting on someone's girlfriend. 

The men excused themselves and just surrounded the twins instead. Although, none of them can get close. 

In Sab's direction, a 6'4 man is standing behind her, glaring at all of them when they dared to approach her. Kidd is famous for being a short-tempered man. He did not hesitate punching an old multi-millionaire before. For sure, he won't mind doing it again especially to these second-rate men who are living the riches of their parents. 

When Sab is a no go, they turned to Ann only to see Marco and the others from WGC approaching her. Marco's hand automatically wrapped around her waist, signaling the men that she's taken. Thank goodness they all dispersed.

"Come on, let's take pictures!" Izou was excited and asked them to pose in front of her camera which she brought. 

She took several pictures which the sisters did not mind. The first picture was the six of them, Ann and Marco on the left, Luffia and Zoro in the middle, then Sab and Kidd in the right. 

She also asked to have pictures taken with the sisters along with Haruta. The picture taking took about 20 minutes before they decided to leave the venue. 

There was a backdoor in the venue where they can use when leaving. Thank goodness for Whitebeard's connections. At the back, their cars are already waiting for them. 

The sisters asked Magra to drive them to Whitebeard's mansion while Kidd and Zoro rode in the same car. 

Marco is with his siblings going back to the mansion for the afterparty. As he opens his phone, he saw that Izou sent him a photo. It's a picture of him and Ann earlier. She's holding her award on her left hand while her right hand is around Marco's waist. Marco's left hand is wrapped around her as well as they smiled at the camera. It's a perfect picture for him. This is when he decided to do something he had never done before. 

Opening his Instagram Account, he added the picture in the post with a caption: "Very proud and happy for you." 

As soon as he posted it, he placed his phone back on his pocket. Safe to say that he dropped quite a bomb as soon as he posted it. 

The reporters and the media are in a ruckus after the surprise appearance of the founders of SHI along with Luffia's sisters, now, they got a report about Marco's recent post less than an hour after the event concluded. 

The caption may be simple but there is just one clear message there: Marco Newgate and Monkey D. Ann are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> I picked up the pace in writing this story because I want to finish this before the year ends so I can focus on Fates of the Hidden World as well as a new story I've been drafting. More than finishing the story, I am excited for that new story. <3


	41. Drunken Endeavours

The sisters arrived at Whitebeard's mansion quite quickly. They asked Magra to stay behind for a few minutes while they change to more comfortable dresses. Their gowns are in the way and it would be weird to stay in these extravagant outfits longer than necessary. 

They asked Izou if they could use one of the rooms to change and she gladly guided the three of them to a guest room upstairs. Kidd, Zoro, and Marco were left behind talking to each other. The three of them removed their neckties and coats because it's kind of suffocating. 

There are a lot of guests in the party, but most of them are close friends of the Newgate family. Kidd and Zoro feel a little awkward being in this kind of party full of socialites but the people are welcoming. Some of them approached them to talk about racing and business. 

The three sisters took their jewelries off and placed them in the box they carried including their gowns. They changed into something a more comfortable. Ann opted for a halter-top LBD while Sab chose a strapless. Luffia on the other hand chose to wear a one-shoulder emerald dress. 

After getting their stuff in the box, they went downstairs. As soon as they did, they were spotted by Zoro who excused himself so he could assist them in carrying the boxes. 

"Is Magra outside?" 

"Yes. He's going to bring these back to our parents' house." Luffia answered. It won't be practical to keep the jewelries with them. Who knows, they might end up drunk later and forget about them. 

"Okay." Zoro took their boxes and just told the twins that he and Luffia can bring them to the limousine. 

The twins let them be and joined the others. Marco and Kidd were talking to Thatch, Vista and Blamenco. Mostly about engineering and business. They were welcomed warmly and was immediately offered food on the table as well as drinks. They haven't eaten so the twins took the vaccant seats next to Marco and Kidd and stuffed their stomach. 

"Sometimes, I forget how much you can eat." Kidd said to Sab which she just shrugged. It's not like this is the first time he saw her eat so much food. 

After a while, Zoro and Luffia joined them in the table. The youngest is never shy when it comes to food. It's as if everything ceased to exist when there's food in front of him. Same with Zoro who was enamored with the amount of alcohol available in the party. 

"Enjoying the party?" It was Whitebeard's voice from behind Marco and Ann, smiling at them. 

"Pops." Marco greeted.

"Old man! The food you served here is great!" Luffia commented before she continues to eat, making Whitebeard laugh. 

"I wish you wouldn't call me like that, brat." He said, but he's not mad at Luffia. Maybe he got used to how she greets him. "And this must be your twin sister." He pointed to Sab who stood up and offered her hand. 

"I am Sab. Pleased to meet you, Sir." 

"Pleasure's all mine. And please, stop calling me Sir. I hate such formalities. Why don't you call me Pops instead? Same goes to you, Ann. After all..." His voice trailed off, hinting them about the deal he signed with Roger. Ann can't help but blush which made the old man laugh. "Alright, I won't be teasing you this much. Enjoy the party." He said before walking towards other table to talk to others. 

The party went on. In the earlier hours of the party, it's mostly a modest conversations about businesses and befriending other people. It wasn't too formal and nothing too casual either. 

Around 10 PM, a lot of business associates started leaving the mansion, leaving behind the younger ones and this is when the party starts to get more of a drinking event. Marco and Ann are practically glued to each other, never letting each other go. A lot of people congratulated them and said that they suit each other. 

Luffia and Zoro are in their own world, eating and drinking especially after the business associates left the party. 

Sab was left alone with Kidd who's been a great company to her. Or more like a bodyguard. Men who wanted to get to know the only 'single' lady out of the three sisters all turned scared as soon as they saw Kidd's glare. Yeah, none of them can hit on Sab because Kidd won't leave her alone at all. 

And she likes it. She likes the attention he's giving her. Usually, during a party, she will refrain from drinking more than 3 shots of alcohol, fearing that she won't be able to drive properly knowing that her sisters might get drunk or won't be able to drive. But not this time. She's confident that she can leave them alone with their boyfriends so she can drink as much as she can. 

"You're drinking too much. Don't get drunk on me again." Kidd told her when she took another glass of alcohol from the counter. She turned to him, smiling a little too seductively. 

"I don't drink that much, okay. So, let me enjoy my drink." She raised her glass, pointing to him before drinking on it without breaking an eye contact. Even after taking a sip, neither of them broke eye contact from each other. They were staring at each other with so much intensity. 

Kidd smirked before leaning down, caging her with his hands, their faces close to each other. "Don't pass out on me again." He said before reaching the half-drunken glass from her hand and drinking the alcohol left. 

Sab shivered at his stare. There's just so much in his eyes that she can't explain. Sometimes, she wants to curse how gorgeous he looks. To think that she used to see him as nothing but a barbarian, but now? She won't be denying the attraction that she feels towards him. 

"You're drinking from my glass again." Unlike before, her voice does not sound so disapproving. 

"What can I say? I like it?" To prove his point, he drunk all the alcohol left in the glass before smirking seductively at him. Only a blind man can think that the two are not flirting. 

Everyone who passes them by can feel the sexual tension in the air. Sexual tension that was bottled up for months. 

"Care to dance?" He was pointing at the makeshift dance floor in the middle where a lot of couples are dancing with each other. The music is upbeat and a few couples were grinding at each other. 

"I didn't know the great Kidd Eustass can dance." Her voice is challenging him and he likes it. 

"Want me to show you how I  _ move? _ " The tone is very suggestive which makes Sab respond in kind.

"I'd very much like you to." Kidd's hand automatically landed on her waist, guiding her to the dance floor. 

"Your hand is in a very dangerous territory, Mister." Sab can feel the warmth in his hand which is still on her back, but it was close to where her butt is. A few inches and his hand would be in her butt.

"I can go lower if you'd like." There it is again, the hungry stares that both are giving to each other. Sab would have answered yes, but then someone bumped into them, breaking the moment. 

The two would have snapped at whoever dared to break their moment when they saw it was Zoro and Luffia. The green-haired man looks too sober for someone who almost emptied several bottles of alcohol while Luffia is no doubt tipsy. Her cheeks are red while clinging to Zoro, showering his neck with kisses and basically molesting him. 

Not too far from them is Ann and Marco sitting and kissing as if none of the people around matters. She's on his lap, kissing him with so much vigor. Judging from the amount of glasses in that table, it looks like she is tipsy too. 

Deeper into the night, most of the people in the party are intoxicated, save for a very few who are sober due to their alcohol tolerance. Sab is too tipsy to care where her sisters are at the moment. They are probably with their boyfriends. Ann can crash into Marco's bed tonight and it won't be a problem at all. 

As for Zoro and Luffia, since she was too drunk, Zoro decided to bid farewell to get her home. Ann just nodded at them before going back to kissingg Marco. His eyes landed on Kidd who is hugging a tipsy Sab. Both men nodded at each other as if reaching an understanding. 

"Come on, Luffia. Let's get you home." There is a bit of a struggle while getting her in his car but at least Zoro is strong enough to carry her just fine.

"Okay." She giggled before kissing him. It's a struggle for him to control himself specially when Luffia is getting touch with him. God knows how many times he almost lost control. She's simply irresistible but he must resist. He does not want her first time to be something she can't remember the next day. Although the two of them never brought up the topic about sex it doesn't mean that neither thought about it. 

On the road, Luffia suddenly woke up from her slumber and said: "I don't have the key. Sab has it." 

"Great." He's being sarcastic but this will leave him with no choice but to bring her home with him. 

Back at the party, Kidd deems it that Sab has had enough and must get home. Since Zoro left about 30 minutes ago, he does not have his car with him. He was thinking of calling a cab when Marco approached him. 

"You don't have a car, do you?" He asked.

"Yes, I hitched a ride with Zoro. I might just get a cab to get her home." 

"You can borrow my car. It's the black one in the garage." Marco offered the keys to Kidd which he gladly took. 

"I am n-not going home. We are just having f-fun while dancing." 

"Nope. You are going home now." Kidd is dragging her with him towards the huge garage of the mansion. 

"And why should I be?" Her next action almost sent Kidd to his limits. She hugged him and if that's not enough, she placed her hands on his butt. Yeah, she just did.

"Damn it. You're going home." Had it been in the past, Kidd would have jumped on her like the previous women he bedded before but this is Sab he's talking about. What he feels for her is not a one-night stand kind of. It's more than just a sexual attraction. "And keep your damn hands while I am driving." He reprimanded after seeing the glint of mischievousness in her eyes. 

The drive towards her house is a torture to Kidd because she keeps sending him suggestive glances. It drove him mad because he swear he was so damn tempted to pull over at a random place and have his way with her, but he won't do that. As much as he wants to, he won't. 

Finally, he pulled over in her house, parking the car in the extra car space in their garage and dragged her inside. Big mistake because he realized they are alone and the temptation is creeping in his mind, crumbling all the of his will to keep his hands to himself. 

As soon as they stepped inside, Sab mustered all the courage she had - pulling Kidd to her height and kissed him. Yes, she got herself tipsy so she will have this kind of courage. A sober Sab doesn't have enough guts to do this. She can't just confess to him without feeling like he's going to die of embarrassment, is she? So, she turned to alcohol to get enough courage that she lacks. 

Kidd's self-control crumbled right there and then after tasting her lips. He responded to the kiss with more intensity, all the built up desire he has for her is being transmitted via the kiss. She willingly opened her mouth for him and god, her moan is a music to his ears especially when his hand squeezed that ass that he's been dying to touch earlier on. 

The kiss got more heated, her hand is unbuttoning his shirt and Kidd knew this is getting dangerous. With shaking hands, she grabbed Sab's arm to separate her from him. Goodness, it took all of his will to do it. 

They stared at each other, her eyes questioning his actions and Kidd is doing the same to himself. Why is he preventing himself from letting this happen? Why is he torturing himself when both of them wants it? 

Sab took the small window of chance to kiss him again, but Kidd resisted, pulling his head farther away from her reach which surprised Sab. 

Kidd knows why he's not letting this happen. He refuses to do anything with her unless he had ask her out properly. 

"Sab, no." It was hard to refuse her. It was very hard to do so.

Sab took the refusal the wrong way. His refusal feels like it is a cold water thrown at her, making her realize that he does not want this. That he does not want her. 

"Yeah, sorry." She muttered, stepping away from him while looking at the floor. She can't look at him right now. This made her realize that she must have looked like a desperate woman. "Yeah, I think you should go." 

"No." His answer is not what Sab expected.

"No? I just told you to leave." It was the embarrassment that made her voice a little harsher than necessary. Kidd sensed this and if he backs down now, he thinks that it will cause a lot of misunderstanding. 

"I am not leaving just yet." This made Sab irritated.

"And why not? I want you to leave my house!" She shouted which also irritates Kidd because here he was, trying to control himself and she got angry. 

"For fuck's sake! Listen to me!" He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her senseless until she was almost breathless before stopping to tell her: "I am not going to sleep with you. Not when you are drunk and might not remember what happened. And I won't be sleeping with you unless we had gone on a date, you hear me?" 

Sab was breathing raggedly from his intense kiss and now, she is hearing him say these things. Her brain can't process everything all at once. 

"You won't have sex with me." That was all she could come up as a response.

"You're driving me to madness, you know that?!" Kidd snapped. "I want to, okay?! I want to sleep with you and God knows how much I have to torture myself not to do it because I don't want to ask you on a date right after sleeping with you! This is not a one-night stand for fuck's sake!" 

Sab is speechless. What can she say? It's not something she expected from him. Even with the alcohol in her system, she quite understands what he's trying to say. 

"Okay." After hearing this, Kidd calmed down a little. This is not how he wants to ask her out but circumstances called for it. He's at his wit's end, torn between wanting to devour her and wanting to do this whole thing right. 

"Go take a shower and get some sleep. Let's talk tomorrow." 

Sab appreciated his efforts and she feels a little bad for how she acted, but on the other hand, seeing him trying to control himself is kind of amusing.

"You won't join me?" She asked mischievously, driving Kidd nuts. He glared at her which made her laugh. 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." He's not amused at her suggestion. Here he is, trying to control himself and she just threw another bomb at him.

Sab took pity at Kidd. It is kind of funny to see him like this but it's enough for the night. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. I'll see you tomorrow to talk about that date." She finally said before standing on her toes to give him a peck on his cheek. 

As soon as she's upstairs, Kidd finally sighed in relief before walking out of the house, smiling happily. Now, he can't wait tomorrow to talk to her again. He did not get laid tonight, but at least there's a date to look forward to. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Unlike Kidd who did not get laid, Marco sure feels the love tonight. It's about 2 AM, a lot of his siblings are dead drunk, the guests all left and he has his girlfriend in his room. 

Yeah, she's drunk, but not dead drunk unlike before. He was debating if she should be in their guest room, but he figures that there's no harm in letting her sleep with him. 

"I think we should shower." He suggested. 

"You know, I like that suggestion." She smirks at him seductively. Throughout the night, Marco's on the verge of pinning her to the wall and have his way on her and it looks like she just presented that opportunity now that they are alone. 

The two hurriedly took off their clothes as they make their way in the bathroom. Both are naked under the shower while he ravishes her like a hungry wolf. He can't get enough of her. The feel of her skin against his is turning Marco on, more than he had expected. 

She's so damn hot. Everytime she looks at him, he feels like he wants to ravish her, to fuck her senseless, and he did so - in the shower. He pinned her to the wall as he thrusts inside her, pounding her hard. 

Her moans are egging Marco on to continue his actions. Even after she cummed, he kept on thrusting into her until he reaches his climax, releasing his seed inside. 

He knows it's kind of risky even though she's on a birth control pills but he finds himself caring less. His mind is just focused on fucking her and it seems that Ann is also thinking the same thing. 

Two rounds of fucking in the bathroom is not enough to satiate the two of them. As soon as they dried themselves, they continued on his bed. 

"You know you won't be able to walk tomorrow, yoi." He said while thrusting inside.

"I-I don't care." She was moaning his name and he loves it. It's a good thing that his room is soundproof. Otherwise, the whole household would have heard their moans by now. Neither of them cared and continued to drown themselves in their passionate love making. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Kidd is sleeping peacefully knowing there's a date to look forward to. Marco will be sleeping peacefully after a mind-blowing drunken sex with Ann. As for Zoro?

He ends up getting no sleep at all. 

Luffia won't stop kissing him at all! She's all over him! He likes it, yes. No sane man will say they don't like this, but this is too much for Zoro! Even when he is trying to push her away, she will latch onto him. 

"Luffia, please get your clothes changed." Zoro said while trying to push Luffia away so she can get changed and they can go to sleep. If he can sleep properly at all. 

"Get me clothes Zoro." She demanded.

A sigh left his lips while rummaging in his closet in search of her clothes. Luffia frequently sleeps in his house even when they are not together yet so she has a few clothes she can use. While he's rummaging in his walk-in closet, Luffia decided it's a good idea to strip down to her undies before following Zoro in his walk-in closet. 

"You don't have much clothes here." Zoro was muttering to himself while rummaging in the closet, looking for Luffia's clothes. He knows she just followed him. Since she does not have comfortable clothes to sleep on, he just took a random shirt for her. "I know you like to be comfortable, so how about - " 

Zoro almost had a heart attack the moment he saw her state. She has no clothes except for the lingerie that she's wearing. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips while pinching the bridge of his nose. Luffia is too drunk to even care, or maybe she doesn't care what she's doing to Zoro. She's driving him to insanity! How can someone innocent and naive bring him to this desperation.

"Luffia, get dressed now." He tried to control himself. 

"Put it on me, please." Her voice is sweet and innocent but hell, it's seductive in its own way.

Without much choice, Zoro put the huge shirt on Luffia, covering her up and saving Zoro's sanity as well. As soon as she has the shirt on, she hugged Zoro, asking him to carry her to bed, which he did. 

The moment her back touches the bed, she fell asleep, leaving Zoro to stare at her before deciding that he needs a shower. He thought he can sleep well, but it turns out that he can't because Luffia was hugging him from behind. Her right leg is wrapped around Zoro's, so as her hand. 

It's quite uncomfortable having her sleep like this which is why he decided to turn around so she can sleep comfortably on his chest. 

While she's sleeping comfortably, here's Zoro, counting sheeps just to force himself to go to sleep.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

_ News Extra:  _

_ With the recently concluded Grandline Business Awards, may were shocked with the recent happenings surrounding this event. For the first time in 2 decades, Gol D. Roger and Gol D. Rouge decided to skip the event. Many speculated that the most powerful and influential couple are still upset at the tabloids and magazines who published the blurry photos of their daughters.  _

_ However, according to sources, they decided to skip this year's event due to a scheduled business trip the following day.  _

_ As much as it is shocking not to see them in the event, what is more shocking is the surprise appearances of the two youngest billionaires in Grandline, Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffia, founders of StrawHats Incorporated. They are joined by Luffia's sisters, Monkey D. Ann and Monkey D. Sab who also received prestigious awards that night.  _

_ It is surprising to see them in a public event as the founders of SHI are known to be adamant when it comes to appearing in public. With their appearance, many speculated that they are together or have started dating. This is being confirmed by one of our sources. Unfortunately, that's one bachelor and bachelorrette off the market.  _

_ Speaking of bachelors, almost an hour after the event concluded, Marco Newgate who was recently linked to Charlotte Angel just announced his relationship to none other than Monkey D. Ann. He posted a photo of them together in his official Instagram account which surprised many people.  _

_ It is an unexpected revelation. Almost a month ago, Marco was said to be dating Charlotte Angel which he denied by releasing a personal statement. And now, we get a confirmation that he is dating someone and that lucky woman is Monkey D. Ann.  _

_ We hope to get more information and juicy details about this two. Stay tuned! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tbh, I was thinking of dragging Kidd and Sab's relationship for the next two chapters but I decided not to. It's already chap 40 and it's ridiculous they are not together. So, yeah. 
> 
> Also, for those asking about the new story I am drafting, I won't be publishing it just yet until I finalize the plots because I hate to do a rewrite if I don't plan out the chapters properly and mess up the plot. But it's still about ASL sisters. Don't worry, I will publish it once it's ready. It will be a long-ass story, that I can tell. I am struggling about how I should proceed with Zoro and Luffy's story line, but we'll see. <3


	42. First Date

Sab woke up around 8 AM. At first, she is worried that she has not prepared breakfast, but she remembered that her sisters are not home. Ann must be in Whitebeard's mansion while Luffia must be with Zoro. 

Remembering what happened last night made her blush in embarrassment. A groan escaped her lips upon being reminded of what she did last night. She can't believe she just threw herself at him and tried to seduce him. 

Deciding that she won't be getting over that embarrassment, she decided to walk downstairs and get her dose of caffeine. It's weekend, her parents must be on a plane on their way to their business trip right now. Since she has nothing planned for the day, she decided to do the laundry. There are a few extra clothes in her car that she needs to wash, so she opted to walk to their garage to get them before continuing her coffee. 

As she was in the garage, the doorbell rang, making her wonder who it was. She's not dressed properly to receive any guests right now as she's only wearing an oversized shirt. Deciding to take a look who it was, she was a little surprised to see Kidd outside, with his bike. 

The embarrassment returned to her mind, groaning and wanting to hide for a moment but it's too late, he already saw her. 

"You won't keep me waiting outside, would you?" He sounded a little impatient because Sab is not opening the gate. 

Left with no choice, she opened the gate for him and let him park his bike in the garage. 

"What are you doing out here dressed like that?" 

"I was just going to get the clothes I left in my car to do the laundry." As much as possible, she wants to avoid eye contact with him. Damn, last night was too embarrassing. Why did she do that?

While she's battling internal embarrassment, Kidd is enjoying how she's blushing. Last night was kind of hell for him, why not let her taste of her own medicine? With a mischievous smile, he leaned forward and stole a peck on her lips, making her eyes widen in surprise. 

"Come on, let's eat breakfast. I haven't eaten." He said, winking at her before walking inside the house, leaving her in the garage. 

"Why you - " He just answered with a laugh. Sab followed him while pouting and glaring at him. 

"Let's cook pancakes." Kidd casually said before rummaging in their kitchen to start cooking. He's so damn casual that it's driving Sab mad. She stood there, hands crossed in front of her chest. "What?" The red-haired man is finding it hard not to laugh at her. "Come on, help me prepare breakfast." 

He placed his right hand around her waist to drag her towards the counter. Said hand did not remain on the waist though, it went down, right on her left buttcheek, making her gasp. 

She sent him another glare but he smiled innocently. "Are you not going to remove that hand?" 

"I like it where it is." He shrugged.

"For someone adamant in sleeping with me without taking me on a date first, you sure do love to initiate the opposite." Sab pointed while facing him. 

"Well, I wasn't the first one who grabbed someone's butt last night. I just followed the given example." Her face went bright red after he said that which made him burst in laughter. He had never laughed like this in his life. This kind of flirting is different and he's enjoying it to the fullest.

She stomped on his feet before walking away but Kidd caught her and caged her between the counter. 

"Do you want another kick?" She sounds mad but Kidd is enjoying the expressions she has. 

"No. I want a kiss though." 

"Too bad, I don't." 

"Then..." He edged closer to her, wrapping her around his arms. "I'll just steal some..." There was no resistance from her when he started kissing her. "Just."  _ Kiss. " _ A few. _ " Kiss. " _ Kisses. _ "  _

"I thought."  _ Kiss _ . "We're going to talk."  _ Kiss. _ "About that date."

"We will." He placed another kiss on her lips before deeming it enough. More than this and he might not be able to control himself. 

"Someone's losing control ~" It's Sab's turn to tease him after he backed away from her. 

"Yes. Date first." His words seem to be a reminder to himself. This made Sab appreciate his effort. At least with this, she knows that he's serious about this. 

"If you say so."  _ Smack! _ Kidd did not expect her to smack his butt like that. "You cook breakfast. I'll just do the laundry real quick." 

Damn. Kidd promised himself that she won't be able to walk for days once he gets his hands on her. Just thinking about it made him look forward to what will happen next. 

During breakfast, the two were silent for the first few minutes before Sab decided to break it.

"Whose car did you drive last night?" She can't quite remember who did Kidd borrow the car.

"That was Marco's. I was about to call a taxi to get you home but he lent me the car instead." 

"Did you return it already?"

"No, not yet. I'll return it this afternoon." 

Sab nodded and continued eating. This time, it was Kidd's turn to ask her something. 

"How about a dinner date tonight?" 

"The great Kidd Eustass is asking someone out on a date. Is the world going to end?" This just made Kidd roll his eyes at her. He knows there won't be a day that she won't tease him every chance she can find. Maybe it's natural for them to tease one another every time possible. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I' am asking you out." 

"What if I say no?"

"I won't take no for an answer. I'll kidnap you if I have to." 

"My, my. Scary." 

"Yeah, whatever. I'll come to pick you up at 7 PM tonight." He said before finishing his breakfast. "I'll get going now." Right before he left, he made sure to kiss her goodbye. Right as he was about to leave, Zoro and Luffia arrived. 

"You look damn happy." Zoro greeted right after seeing Kidd's good mood. 

"Did you finally ask her out?!" Luffia shouted in excitement. "Who asked who. Come on! My 500 is on the line!" 

"I don't give a damn about your 500, but to answer that question. Yeah, I did."

Just as they were talking in front of the gate, a car pulled over. It was Ann and Marco. 

"Ann! Pay up! Pay up!" Luffia did not bother greeting her sister or Marco. She just wants to get the money. 

"What? Did Jaggy ask her out?" 

"Yup! We won! Hah! I knew he'll do it! Mom also placed a bet on Jaggy. So the three of us won!" The others all bet on Sab but it turns out they are going to lose this bet. 

"Looks like I lost too, yoi." Marco added. 

"Why the hell did you place a bet on this?" Kidd can't understand why they were betting on who's going to ask who. Turns out, a lot of people placed bets. 

"It was fun, though!" Luffia reasoned. 

"Oh, you're home!" It was Sab's voice. she heard cars pulling over in front of the gate and guessed that it must be her sisters. She's right. They're already here, but it makes her wonder why they are not going inside. 

"Sab! Sab! We won!" Luffia ran towards Sab, too damn happy for whatever reason.

"Won? On what?"

"Bet! We placed bets on who's going to ask who first. Mom, Zoro, and I placed bets on Jaggy and we won!" 

"Wait, what? Mom placed a bet?!" Since when did that happen? Then, Sab remembered that Luffia and their mother are whispering when they were picking clothes for the event. That must be it. "Who else placed bets?" 

"Ann, Marco, there's Killer too and a few others." Judging from what Luffia said, all of their friends placed bets on them. 

"You're all ridiculous." She's not mad, she just finds it ridiculous. To think Luffia started it. 

As for Kidd, after hearing that their mother knew, he can't help but feel curious about her family. Maybe he'll get to ask about it later on. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

For the rest of the day, the sisters just spent their time at home, doing chores that they neglected during weekdays in favor of doing something else. At this time, Luffia opened her phone to browse at her social media account only to find a lot of hate comments against Ann and Marco. 

Although the majority are wishing them well, a few people, as well as tabloids, are saying bashful things about Ann and Marco. It pisses her off. 

Some say that Ann is using Marco's family's influence to gain more contracts and money. Some say that she's a golddigger. Some say that she's not fit for Marco and he's just being seduced by her. There are a few that say that Marco's an idiot for choosing a nobody like Ann. 

All these ridiculous things are making Luffia mad. These people can't leave her sister alone. Since she can't take it anymore, she decided to post something to shut them up.

"First, Marco's not an idiot for dating someone who he thinks is just using him. Second, my sister does not need someone for money to be successful. She became successful on her own - her award is proof enough. Third, they are happy and no matter what you say, nothing will change that. Thank you, NEXT!" 

Her Twitter rant was retweeted by a lot of her followers. No one expected that Luffia will send such a message because she doesn't usually tweet anything at all aside from funny memes. 

The bashes from other people arrived in Roger's radar, making him mad as well. It took a lot of effort from Rouge to refrain him from calling the tabloids and making a statement of his own. 

"No one knows about them just yet. If you are going to call the tabloids now, it will just reveal our daughters' identities and we don't want that. We've decided to let them announce it on their own." Rouge said. As a mother, she does not like how these people are bashing her daughter but there's nothing she can do at the moment. It's a good thing that Ann doesn't have Social Media accounts. 

Even though Roger did not do anything, their youngest daughter did. Her statement garnered a lot of attention and a lot of people agreed on her. 

Marco saw Luffia's tweet as well. After all, they are following each other. He was about to retweet it when he saw WGC's official account's tweet. 

Commonly, the company's official social media account will post about recent events involving the executives as well as the company in general. The account is mostly being managed by Izou and she posted 3 photos. 

The first picture is when Marco was receiving an award on behalf of WGC, the second one is a picture of the WGC executives who attended the event, and the third one is a photo with Ann. 

He can't help but smile. He's lucky that his family is very supportive of them. Speaking of family, he briefly wonders what will the tabloids' reaction when they find out that they are bashing one of Roger's precious daughters? He shudders to think what the old man will do. The tabloids will surely be shocked if they find out. 

Meanwhile, Garp is sitting in his office, reading the ridiculous comments, and laughing out loud after reading Luffia's statement. Leave it to her to shut up these nonsense people. 

Aside from Ann and Marco, there is also news regarding Luffia and Zoro's relationship. Neither of them said anything but there are speculations that they are together. Well, the news will get out sooner or later. 

The only concern Garp has is Sab. She doesn't have a suitable husband-to-be! Wait, there's one, but Garo doesn't know how to set the two of them up. Should he ask his granddaughters to help him?

No... They might not... 

"Hmm... What should I do?" Garp is contemplating how he should bring the two of them together. "Wait, I don't know his name! Damn it!" Garp just realized that he does not know who the guy is. "Ah, I know!" He picked up the phone and dialed someone's number. As soon as the other person picked up, he smiled. "Coby! I have a job for you. There's a red-haired guy I met in the nearby sports arena. I want you to find out a few details about him. Get me the information about his whereabouts. I need to set him up with my granddaughter."

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"Sabbie's going on a date~ Sabbie's going on a date~" Luffia's been singing like this for the past 15 minutes after seeing Sab getting dressed for her date. Yes, she's too happy that the two people she wanted to hook up are finally dating! Isn't that amazing?

While Luffia is singling merrily, Sab can't help but shake her head at the youngest as she waits for her date. It didn't take 15 minutes before a car pulled over in front of their house. It's Kidd. 

For some reason, she feels nervous. This is their first date and even though she had been to a few dates in the past, this is the first time that she feels so ecstatic, nervous, and basically, she's feeling a lot of mixed emotions. Is this how Ann was feeling when she went to her first date with Marco? Maybe. 

She exhaled a deep breath to make herself relaxed, preparing herself to face Kidd. If she's being honest, she doesn't know what to expect with this dinner date and how it will go. 

As soon as she's in front of him, all her nervousness is gone. He looks dashing as always but above all, he also seems restless. It almost made Sab think that he wants to back out. Thank goodness he didn't.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as soon as she was in the car. 

"Err, to be honest, I didn't book any restaurant for this, so I just decided to cook instead." This made her raise an eyebrow.

"This is our first date and you're already bringing me home. How bold~" Her voice is teasing him again and he blushed. Kidd fucking Eustass blushed. It was a sight that she will never get tired of.

"Can you stop that? It's not like this is your first time at my house, anyway." He grumbled while pouting like a child. 

"Alright~" 

The drive to his house is fairly short, after all, the distance between their houses is not too large. 

As soon as they are inside, he led her to the back area of his house. In the center of the lawn, there is a table set up with candles. A traditional candlelight dinner. She would be a hypocrite if she will say that she does not appreciate it because she does. Even so, she wants to tease him about this.

"I didn't know you have a romantic bone in your body. Who could have thought that the very famous Kidd Eustass is such a romantic?" 

"I can be romantic when I want to!" It's fun teasing him like this. 

"You didn't have to prepare this much, you know? I would have been okay with a simple dinner." Sab said. She is touched that he made an effort to set this up knowing that he just asked her earlier this morning. Sab is not a high maintenance kind of woman and won't demand anything. 

"This is our first date if you've forgotten. Besides, Killer said girls love this kind of set up during dinner dates." 

"What? You haven't done this to anyone?" 

"No. Well, I've never taken anyone to a dinner date, except for you." Sometimes, Sab forgets that Kidd is not used to dating or more like he doesn't like the idea of dating. For him to make an effort like this is making her feel special. She wants to tease him again, but maybe next time. "Come on, let's eat." He let her sit first before getting the food he prepared beforehand. 

He served steak, chicken parmesan, and baked lobster. He also served seared scallops with spinach and a pasta salad.

"I know how much you eat to I made sure to cook a lot." He winked at her after serving the dishes along with their wine. 

"Wow. I'm impressed. I know you can cook but I didn't know you can cook this well." 

"Even  _ barbarians  _ like me can cook decently." Both laughed at being reminded of the word barbarian which was what Sab referred him to upon their first meeting. "I also have the chips ready as well." 

"Really? Are you being sentimental about it?" 

"Nah, I was grocery shopping for the ingredients earlier, and I saw it. It reminded me of how our second meeting was. Looking back at it, we looked like idiots, don't we?" 

"Nope, only you. And you're being petty at that time." Sab is smiling while thinking of how they met. Everything started with coffee and chips. 

"Says the one who won't let go of the chips that time." 

"Okay, yeah, we looked like idiots. Remembering that, I was so pissed off every time I see you." 

"Don't worry, the feeling's the same at that time, at least." 

Thinking back, the two of them might have been attracted to each other, but they just refused to believe it or acknowledge it. They were so caught up in pissing each other off. They were like a cat and a dog at that time. Every time they see each other, they just can't help but want to irk the other one off. 

But now... It's different. All those time that they spent with one another just makes the dinner date relaxing and going smoothly. Kidd is nervous at first because he does not know how to act in front of her considering this is a date. Should he be a romantic? Should he be flirting and flattering her? There are a lot of questions running in his head before the dinner started, but now, all those worries are gone. 

They are comfortable with each other, teasing one another and jump off to a few topics that interest the two of them. What's funny is that they have known each other for months and neither of them has the other's cellphone number. Which is laughable. 

"I'll drive you home." Kidd said as soon as he saw the time. It's already 10 PM. He didn't think that the two of them can talk for hours.

"Sure thing." 

"Ugh, I wish I don't have to." He grumbled under his breath. Yes, as much as possible, he'd like to have her stay longer. Or maybe sleep here, but he knows that's a temptation he does not know he can control. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing." Kidd shook his head which made Sab smirk because she heard what he grumbled earlier. A devious idea came to her mind. 

"Say, Kidd..." She started. "Why don't we make a deal?" This perked his interest because he stopped opening the door of his car. 

"Deal?" 

"Yeah." She smirked at him. "We got three weeks before the race. We could go on dates, I can take you to dates and you can do the same." 

"And?" Kidd is not catching the drift of what she wants to say but he's interested in what kind of deal she wants. 

"Hmm, how about if you win your race, I give you a little prize after?" Now, Kidd understands what she's trying to say. "Do you think you can do that?" The grin on his face cannot be hidden while he caged her between the car and his body. 

"A  _ prize  _ if I win?"

"Yeah. What do you think?" 

Kidd knows what she's trying to get here. 3 weeks till the race. They have plenty of time to get used to each other, to get to know each other without sexual intercourse. Yes, this will be the first time that he'll be doing something like this, but he doesn't mind. He did not ask her out because he wants to sleep with her. He asked her out because he's attracted to her. And that decision is not wrong. She's much more than what he asked for. 

"Oh, you better prepare yourself then because I am going to win that damn race." 

"Then, it's a deal." As if to seal that deal, they both leaned forward till their lips met to share a heated kiss.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Garp looked at the report that Coby sent to him. His name is Kidd Eustass and according to the report, he has connections to Luffia. If he has connections to Luffia, this means that he and Sab might know each other.

"Huh. Looks like this will make things easier." He said before deciding that he needs to visit Luffia. 

Even though he needs to be in the office to finish the paper works, he deems this matter far more important than the damn paper works Sengoku is asking him to do. This is his genes on the line!

"You are constantly going out! What about paper works, you damn old man!" Sengoku yelled at him before Garp could even get out of his office.

"Paper works can wait, those won't run away from me, but this is an opportunity I must seize! My genes are on the line!" He is resolute. "I promise I will do the paperwork once I am done setting Sab with Kidd." He raised his hand as a sign of promise. 

"For goodness' sake. What are you trying to do this time?" 

"Nothing too bad! I will just introduce my precious granddaughter to a potential husband. Ann and Marco are already dating. It's a matter of time before they get married. Luffia and Zoro are still young, so it might take them a few more years. My only concern is Sab! She must be lonely! She needs a potential husband!" 

Sengoku can only groan at Garp's answer. There's no way he can prevent this crazy idea anymore so he let Garp go. 

The old man was merrily driving his car towards SHI to visit Luffia. The security personnel of the building knew who he is so they let them in the practice area where Luffia and the others are.

As soon as he arrived, he was ecstatic to see Luffia in there as well as Kidd Eustass.

"Luffia!" 

"Gramps!" She waved at him. 

"A little busy, aren't we? Hahaha!" Because his voice is so damn loud that everyone can hear it, Kidd looked at the source of the loud voice and was surprised to see the familiar old man he met at the sports arena not too long ago. 

"Yeah! We're preparing for the race! What are you doing here?" 

"I need to talk to your friend." He pointed at Kidd who is also confused about why the old man would want to talk to him. "Oh, there's my future grandson-in-law!" Garp walked towards Zoro and gave him a pat in the back. If Zoro is not quite strong, he would have broken bones by now because of Garp's forceful patting. For an old man, he sure is too damn strong. 

"Why would you want to talk to Jaggy?" This made Luffia curious. 

"Come here." He dragged Luffia to a corner and whispered to her. "You see, Sab is single. We need that man." 

Luffia blinked for a while before understanding what her grandfather wanted to happen. 

"Sab and Jaggy are dating though. I hooked them up. Shishishi!" 

"EEEHH?! Are you serious?" 

"Yeah! They're dating! Just started yesterday." 

"BWAHAHAHA! As expected of my granddaughter!" Garp is so damn happy that he does not need to worry about Sab at all. The problem is solved!

This is when Sab finished her laps only to find her sister and Luffia in the corner. 

"Gramps?" She called out. "What are you doing here?" She walked towards him to kiss him on the cheek. 

"What, I can't visit my granddaughters? Besides, I heard a piece of pretty interesting news." He said while eyeing Kidd who realized that this strong old man is none other than the sisters' grandfather. He's kind of in a bind if he should be greeting him formally or what he's supposed to do now that he and Sab are dating. "You're dating this guy." Garp is now standing in front of Kidd.

This made Sab a little scared because his grandfather might not approve and attack Kidd. Yes, he's okay with Marco and Zoro, but that's because he knew who they are a long time ago. Marco got a free pass because he's a friend's son. Zoro's been in their lives for years, and Garp is used to him, he even trusts him when it comes to Luffia's wellbeing. 

But Kidd? He's a stranger. 

"Err, Grandpa, this is Kidd. Kidd, this is my Grandfather." Sab is getting ready to jump anytime Garp shows a sign that he will attack Kidd, but he didn't. He laughed instead.

"HAHAHA! You chose a suitable one!" His sudden approval made Sab confused a little. "I didn't see you in the sports arena these days. I was hoping to get a challenging opponent to spar with." Garp said to Kidd.

"I am quite busy with the race coming, so there's no time, but I'll be taking you on that offer, old man." Both men shook hands.

"That's understandable. Let's spar again when there's a chance. Anyway, my mission here is done. I'll be going now!" He said while giving hugs to both Sab and Luffia before walking away. 

His visit is making Sab confused. "Mission? What did he come here for?"

"Shishishi! He's trying to hook you up with Jaggy. That's why he was here. But I told him you guys are already dating." 

"Huh?" This made Sab puzzled. First, it was Luffia who was trying to hook her up with Sab, then now, it's Garp. What's wrong with her family? 

( _ AN: Technically, Roger too. Since he's been telling Kidd to ask you out, Sab. LMAO) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I can't believe I was able to finish this chapter today, but hell yeah, I did! I was re-reading the chapter outlines and damn... I am excited for the arc after the race. Y'all better be prepared. HEHEHE (Evil laughter)


	43. Grandline Motorsports 1

Roger's energetic that morning. He just came up with a good idea to cheer up his precious daughters during this time when they are busy preparing for the Grandline Motorsports Event. 

The event will be held this Friday. They have 6 days before the event and they must be exhausted. Sab and Ann all took the week off so they can focus on their practices, which must be hard for them. So, as a doting father that he is, Roger decided to bring them breakfast. It's Sunday and he's sure that her daughters must have a movie night so they should be in their house.

Along with Rouge, they drove to the sisters' house at 8 AM. They arrived at their house quarter to 9 after getting breakfast from the nearby restaurant. They parked their car in the backyard and can already hear noises from the kitchen. They must be awake!

Roger is excited to share this breakfast with his precious daughters - or so he thought. Little did he know he's in for a shocking surprise. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

The sisters had a movie night Saturday evening with their boyfriends. They figured they can take a relaxing day after weeks of focusing on practice. 

Their schedules are jam-packed. Sab and Ann have to finish all of their meetings and other stuff before they take a 10-day leave from their respective jobs. Luffia was kind of the same, but she has Nami and Robin to take care of things while she and Zoro are focused on the upcoming race. 

This is when they decided to have a movie night. It was fun with the six of them watching movies after dinner and going to sleep. They thought of having breakfast together on Sunday morning. 

The boys woke up around 8:45 to prepare breakfast, still in their sleeping clothes. When they got to the kitchen, they did not hear any noises from the back parking lot because Roger was already parked even before they arrived in the kitchen. 

As they rummaged in the kitchen, they heard a noise coming from the kitchen door connecting to the backyard. Marco and Kidd frowned when they heard it. Zoro thought for a moment and started sweatdropping. He couldn't be what he thought it was, could it? 

The door swung open, revealing Gol D. Roger and Gol D. Rouge with paper bags in their hands. 

As soon as Roger stepped in, he was expecting to see his daughters in the kitchen, not three men who are still in their sleeping clothes who clearly has a sleepover. 

Marco was just blinking in surprise. Kidd's mouth was gaping in shock and his mind is full of questions. Zoro's sweatdropping from the sight. And Roger? His mouth was slacking upon looking at these three men.

His mind is processing things slowly. His eyes landed on Zoro. Yeah, he figured it's not surprising to see this guy since he used to sleep over in this house for years. 

When his eyes landed on Marco, he frowns a little but was reminded that this guy is dating his eldest daughter. So yeah, as much as he dislikes that Marco's sleeping over here, he can't do anything. 

And when his eyes landed on Kidd, he does not know what to make of this guy or what he is doing here. Both men are just staring at each other, not saying anything and this silence lasted for about 2 minutes. 

This is when Sab stepped into the kitchen and gasped upon seeing her parents.  _ Oh damn. _ She thought. 

Not a minute after her, it was Luffia who came running down the stairs followed by a very angry Ann shouting curses at Luffia who must have woke her up enthusiastically.

"Sab! Ann is mad! Ann is ma - "

"Luffia, you rascal, wait till I - "

The three sisters all stopped moving and just stared at their parents. Their mother is just smiling rather awkwardly, waiting till Roger says  _ something. _

No one said anything until Luffia broke the silence.

"Dad! Mom! You're here!" She enthusiastically greeted, hugging their parents. "Oh, you brought us breakfast!" She managed to casually take the paper bags they were carrying to place it on top of the table. 

Roger is still eerily silent but otherwise managed to hug Luffia back. This is the twins' queue to also greet their parents. Sab is getting an awkward and surprised look from Kidd. She looked at him with a message in her eyes saying:  _ I'll explain later. _

"We didn't know that you have  _ visitors _ over the weekend." Rouge smiled at the three men, not minding that they had a sleepover. 

"We had a movie night last night! It was fun!" Luffia answered. Thank goodness because the twins are kind of awkward with this situation. "Oh! Oh! You haven't met Jaggy! He's my friend!" She was pointing to Kidd who was keeping his silence because of the shock. 

"Oh, I didn't know you are friends with Kidd. He and I are working on a few projects. Good lad!" Roger was able to recover from the shock and is sending suspicious glares to Marco and Zoro. He knows that something is not right here. He just knows, there's something he needs to know. 

His two daughters have their boyfriends stayed over, and then, there's his daughter who is single as far as he knows... Then there's Kidd. His eyes immediately went from smiling to suspicious at Kidd. Roger's mind is quick to think that this guy right here might be trying to hit on his daughter. He can't let this happen. Not when this guy was eyeing someone else. Then, suddenly, Luffia dropped the bomb.

"He and Sab are dating. Isn't that great?!" Roger's eyes are as wide as the saucers while looking back and forth between Sab and Kidd. 

"No! Wait a damn second! You can't be dating my daughter!" Sab got ready to intervene if her dad will attack Kidd, so she walked closer to the two of them, her hands are clutching on the sleeves of their father's shirt.

"Dad..."

"No, hear me out! This guy is interested in a different woman!" He told Sab. "You! I thought you are interested in that woman who spilled coffee on you? Didn't I tell you to ask her out? Why are you dating my daughter? Are you two-timing her?! I'll kill you!" Roger's hand is grabbing Kidd's shirt and Sab is panicking at the moment that her father might punch him or worse kill him, but at the same time, she can't help but be amazed at what her father just revealed. 

"Err- I asked her out though. We're dating." Kidd answered Roger before stealing a glance at Sab. 

"You see this! This is why I don't want my daughters dating! Men are evil creatures! You're two-timing my daughter? I'll really kill you!" 

"Err- but that was Sab though." Kidd said and this literally broke all Roger's brain cells.

"You mean... You mean... You mean..." He's stuttering after connecting the dots.

"It means that you just encouraged him to date your daughter. Deal with it." It was Rouge who delivered a heavy blow. And if that wasn't enough, Luffia spoke too.

"Not just Sab though. You signed a deal to marry Ann to Marco." That was the final blow and Roger's mind short-circuited making the twins feel sorry for their poor old man. 

"Dad... Why don't you take a seat so we can have breakfast?" Sab was guiding their father towards the dining table while Ann, Marco, and Zoro are setting up the food they brought. 

With the food and table already set, it's time for their  _ family breakfast _ . Roger is still shocked at the whole thing. 

While eating, all of them are very quiet, afraid to make sounds aside from the clatters coming from their utensils. Although one particular person never cared about the atmosphere. She is merrily eating while feeding her boyfriend dishes she likes him to try. That's none other than Luffia. 

Roger is eating like a dead soul. Shocked while muttering under his breath. The twins took pity of their father and tried to console him by feeding him more food. Maybe that will make him feel better.

"Dad, you can have this." Ann was placing more food on their father's plate and he just nodded, appreciating the gestures. 

"Garp started this. I'll kill that old bastard." Roger muttered making Rouge sigh.

This just makes the atmosphere heavier, so Rouge decided to ask questions about the race. The boys answered as well since they are all participating. 

The sisters are a bit on edge especially Ann since Marco does not know that she's Fire. Hopefully, their mother won't mention it. Zoro took an initiative to whisper to Kidd that he should not mention Ann's identity as a racer which he nodded. 

After that eventful breakfast, Rouge took her husband with her so they can leave. Roger is still in shock, not even saying anything aside from his desire to kill Garp. This leaves the sisters with their respective boyfriends. 

"Now, I understand why Zoro was saying your father will kill anyone who dates either of you." Kidd said after Rouge and Roger left. He just survived a very angry Roger and that's a good thing. He's still alive, but the image is still fresh in his mind - an image of a very murderous Roger. That sent shivers down his spine. 

"I guess that went better than expected." Sab said. She was planning to tell her parents about Kidd at some point. Since she's focused on the race, she's kind of putting it aside. 

"Yeah. I guess since I am still alive. Your father must have been so shocked he was encouraging me to ask you out without realizing it." 

Sab can only nod and made a mental note to treat her father one of these days to console his heart. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

The benches are full, reporters are all over the place to cover the biggest Motorsports Event in Grandline, sponsored by SHI and WGC. Many are anticipating this event especially those who love motorsports racing. 

Day 1 is packed from morning to afternoon. Stock car racing will be held on the morning of day 1 followed by track racing in the afternoon. Superbike racing. 

Day 2 will hold two events, Drag racing, and Track racing.

Day 3 will be Sports car racing and awards ceremony. 

Simply put, there will be three car racing events and 2 motorbike events. Everyone is excited about what will happen. Usually, during the opening or welcoming ceremony, the sponsors will provide words of encouragement. Luffia does not want to, but she must do so as one of the sponsors of this event. 

Along with Whitebeard, they gave a short speech to the audience and the racers. Amongst the audience is none of other than Roger and Rouge who came to support their daughters. Roger wants to bring a huge banner to cheer his daughters but was prevented by his wife. 

"Sab's going to win this thing." Roger whispered to his wife, although he wants to shout as loud as he can. 

"This is a dangerous sport. I'd rather her be safe than win." 

"They've been doing this for years. They know what they're doing." Roger believes that her daughters are going to win without getting injured. 

The commentators are giving introductions to the seeded or crowd's favorite and amongst them is none other than Blue aka Sab. 

COMMENTATOR 1:  _ It's been some time since we've seen Blue on the field. Many think that he will be out of touch. _

COMMENTATOR 2:  _ That is true, but we can't say for sure. Years ago, during his debut, he won the race, shocking everyone as the dark horse. Who knows what kind of surprises Blue has in his sleeves? _

The cheering of the crowd can't be contained. They badly wanted to see an intense match for the first race of the day. 

There are only 20 contestants this year's Stock racing. Stock car racing uses production cars that have customized specifications for racing purposes. It is usually done in oval tracks, wherein racers are pushed to the limits over tremendous amounts of laps.

It will be a tough battle for everyone, even for Sab. There are a lot of veterans amongst the contestants and some of them are nasty opponents who won't hesitate to send anyone's car flying. 

Even Kidd is nervous for her. Yes, he knows how capable she can be but he can't help worry a little. Accidents happen from time to time when it comes to sports like these.

"You're frowning too much." Ann told him. They are in the SHI hangar where the staff stays during the event. This is where the emergency repairs for their cars are done. 

"I don't like her opponents." He said, frowning even more while looking at the list of her opponents. A few of them have streaks of infamous attitudes while on the field. 

"She's had worse." Ann was reminded of what Sab told Killer before she got in her car. Kidd was talking to Zoro at that time when she said: ' _ If some racers will try to target me violently, make sure you put him on a leash. _ ' Yeah, it looks like they might need it. 

Kidd remained silent and all of their attention turned towards the field. The race is starting, engines are turned on. 

3...

2...

1...

And the race starts! The first 3 laps are all about building momentum. Sab is relaxed as she got passed cars with ease. There are a few racers that she should mind about due to their tendency to bump into cars. 

These racers' cars are built with strong and sturdy parts to withstand the bumping, something not all racers have in mind. One particular racer is targetting Sab from the very beginning. This man is Jesus Burgess. He is usually on a trail with Sab and will usually make a move on slamming his car on hers. Good thing she was able to maneuver well to avoid any impact.

"Who the hell is that fucker?!" On Straw Hats' area, Kidd slammed his fist on the rail as he looked closely at how this particular racer keeps on trailing Sab.

"Jesus Burgess. One cocky fellow that claimed to win this race." Zoro stated with a dreaded tone. He is also observing the race with his keen sight.

Sab is getting annoyed about Jesus Burgess' move so she began doing a counterattack. She moved towards the wall, right beside Jesus Burgess. There is a racer right in front of Sab as well, about 4 meters from her position.

When they all reached a curved corner, Jesus Burgess maneuvered his car to slam Sab to the wall, but instead of slowing down, Sab sped up, her car almost touching the racer's car right in front of her then she maneuvered her car to the left to avoid the impact. This resulted in Burgess slamming the back of his car to the wall.

Sab did not slow down her momentum. She kept her speed up, bypassing 3 more cars, leaving them in the dust.

COMMENTATOR: Now that is what I am talking about! That was a superb maneuver coming from Blue!

The audience cheered loudly as they saw Blue's car speeding up more, bypassing some cars on the process while Jesus Burgess was left in the dust. In the first place, his car sustained damages, and he has no choice but to go back to his designated area to have it checked.

Sab sped up for about another 2 laps before deciding to have her tires checked and her gas refill.

As she had her tires checked, and replaced, Kidd came up to her.

"Great maneuver out there."

"He was getting annoying and that is the only way I could ensure he learns his lesson."

"That was still a very dangerous move." Kidd said in a serious tone. He knew too well that racing is dangerous because one false move and you will end up in the hospital or worse, injured for life.

"Aw, is my boyfriend getting worried?" Sab asked in a teasing tone but Kidd did not crack up and instead seriously looked at Sab.

"I am being serious Sab."

This time, Sab turned serious as well. Looks like Kidd is in a mother hen mode.

"I will be careful, okay? Besides, once I win, I am expecting something from you." Kidd only nodded and let her go. She went back to the field, catching up to them and as soon as she is back on track, another pest tried to get in her way and this time, it was Diamante.

"Can't they just focus on speeding up instead of targeting me?" Sab asked herself annoyed that most of the racers are either targeting her. What's with them?

Sab is getting annoyed dodging all of their ministrations and it is taxing to her car while performing dangerous and difficult maneuvers.

COMMENTATOR: Looks like Blue is in trouble as more and more racers are trying to prevent him from winning this race! Let's see what Blue will do with 4 cars preventing her from building her momentum.

Sab is really annoyed now. Of course, she is expecting them to be wary of her but not like this! They are trying to suppress her!

"If you play it like that, then so be it!" Sab muttered to herself. She maneuvered precisely, shaking off racers on her trail and easily bypassing another 4 cars.

That pace continued for the next 7 laps and all of them are down to the last three laps. Sab is on stalemate with Diamante who is in second place. The first place namely Namur.

Sab knew she cannot openly use her other techniques which are already known to Diamante. She has to think of another way to get passed him.

As soon as Diamante started to slam his car to Sab, instead of avoiding it, Sab took it head-on. She could hear her car complaining judging from the sound of the impact. The impact caused Sab to be slammed to the wall right beside her while Diamante spun towards the lawn. He is almost gaining his bearings back when all of a sudden Sab thought of a good move.

She sped up and with a bold move, she directly slammed Diamante's left tail. This caused Diamante to get out of track and directly slammed to the orange cones oven the lawn.

COMMENTATOR: What a bold move from Blue! Damn! That was too risky if you ask me and one wrong move and that would have been a disaster!

Kidd, on the other hand, gritted his teeth upon seeing what is happening. He does not like how it went, but he is glad she is safe. Still, he wanted to beat up that Diamante for being such a dick.

"Kidd, you have to calm down." Killer said. He knew Kidd and judging from the way he is glaring at the field, it is mild to say he is angry.

"You know in this kind of race that there are bound to have violent actions." Zoro said. They had been in this kind of race and suffice to say that it is a miracle how no one was sent to the hospital yet.

"I know but it does not mean I have to like it." Kidd grumbled.

The race continued. Sab is on the lead and they are already down to the last lap. The whole crowd went wild when the race ended. Unlike other racers or winners, Sab did not get off the car and instead, she drove towards their area. As soon as she is inside the garage, she was immediately greeted by a very irritated Kidd.

"What were you thinking?!" Kidd raised his voice angrily at Sab. He saw the whole thing and it angers him how Sab was too reckless, confronting Diamante that way and putting her life on the line.

"I am fine and this is not the first time I did something like that." Sab answered calmly. There will be no use also raising her voice for something like this in an argument. Besides, she appreciated that he is worried about her.

"It's still reckless." He said. Sab just rolled her eyes at him.

"Why don't you prepare for your race? Reporters are also trying to get hold of you." Sab tried to change the topic and Kidd also noticed it.

"You are changing the topic." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the woman right in front of him.

Sab sighed a little. While they are in an argument, none of the people around dared to interrupt them. Luffia wanted to congratulate Sab but Zoro held her back seeing the heated argument from the two.

"Alright... My fault for pulling a reckless move, but the main point here is I am safe and I won."

Both of them stared at the other. Both stubborn enough to back away but at the end of that staring, Kidd gave in.

"Whatever." Kidd gave in and this made Sab smile.

As soon as the conversation is over, the others started congratulating Sab.

"Sab, that was so cool! I will try it on my next race!" Luffia shouted excitedly.

"Dumbass! You can't be too reckless!" Zoro scolded Luffia who turned deaf at that warning.

"That was a superb maneuver. Diamante and Burgess are too dumb to realize they chose the wrong enemy." Ann said. Although she does not like how Sab almost lost control of her car, which is dangerous, she still approved how Sab got off the situation.

As usual, Sab did not meet the reporters. She let Nami and Usopp handle those things since they are more experienced in handling the media.

Kidd went out of their area and was greeted by reporters and media. Franky and Paulie are assisting Kidd for his race. Several reporters are trying to get Kidd for a short interview.

REPORTER 1: Kidd, how sure are you in winning this race?

KIDD: 100% sure.

He answered with confidence.

REPORTER 2: May we know who is here with you today?

KIDD: My team, obviously. Friends and my girlfriend.

The reporters were shocked at that revelation. Kidd never mentioned any girlfriend before and they started getting curious about this girlfriend for him to openly state his status on the public.

REPORTER 3: Who is your girlfriend? Can we get an interview with her?

REPORTER 4: Where did you meet her?

REPORTER 5: How long have you been with her?

So many questions were thrown at Kidd and he is about to snap at them. Good thing some staff members shooed them away so he can concentrate on the race on hand. Some of them stayed where they are to get pictures of Kidd, but at least they are far away now. The flashes of cameras are still annoying Kidd.

Sab arrived in the waiting area after changing clothes. She changed from her overall to casual clothing. Ripped skinny jeans paired with a sleeveless white cotton shirt.

"Remember, try not to kill anyone and injure yourself. Keep your temper in check and make sure you don't get yellow warnings." Sab reprimanded him.

"Yeah, yeah. I will try not to, but no promises. If they so much as to try something funny at me, they will get something from me." Sab rolled her eyes at Kidd. Boys will always be boys, always the need to show manliness and whatnot.

"The race is about to start. Good luck and take care." Sab kissed Kidd before she stepped back to where the others are.

The race is about to start. Everyone is cheering on Kidd. He is, after all, aiming for a Grand Slam this year. Many racers are trying to prevent Kidd from doing so. Aside from getting the first place, they will have the bragging rights that they defeated the great Eustass Kidd.

Kidd, on the other hand, focused on fending off the upstart racers. Some of them took a wrong move and ended up with slight injuries.

COMMENTATOR: As expected of Kidd. He has good control over the situation, and a lot calmer than we expected.

As the race is live-streamed on TV on different channels, the cameras are solely focused on Kidd on his motorbike, and sometimes, it also points towards the Straw Hats' area.

The race was not as intense because it was an easy victory for Kidd. No challenge from his opponents at all. When it ended, he was disappointed that no one poses a big threat to him. He was surrounded by reporters congratulating him with his grand slam win.

REPORTER 1: Congratulations on winning the race 3 years in a row. What is your inspiration this time?

KIDD: Winning. This is the easiest win I've had so far.

REPORTER 2: Will you be aiming for the 4th year of winning the race?

KIDD: We'll see, but I'd like to give others a chance to win this.

REPORTER 3: What's your girlfriend's name, Kidd?

REPORTER 4: Where is she from and how did you two meet?

REPORTER 5: Is this a serious relationship?

REPORTER 6: Or is this just a friend with benefits relationship?

REPORTER 7: Does she know about your history of dating women?

Kidd frowned at the questions thrown at him about Sab. It's not like he does not want to talk about her, but he felt like the questions were too rude especially the last few questions. He glared at the reporters.

KIDD: Her name is Sab. Which part of the word girlfriend don't you all understand?!

He snapped at the reporters who asked rude questions. All of the reporters backed off a bit after sensing how Kidd's patience is getting thin. Killer who saw this immediately grabbed hold of Kidd and dragged him away from the reporters before his patience breaks and start punching reporters.

Kidd walked away from them with an annoyed expression. Why would they assume this is not serious? Well, he is partly to blame with that due to his dating history, but still!

As soon as he arrived at their designated area, he was greeted with congratulations but he is really in a bad mood.

"Good thing you did not punch him straight in the face." Sab said as soon as Kidd stood in front of her. She saw what happened and although she does not like how the reporters asked those things, she felt proud of Kidd for not punching the reporter.

"They are not worth my time and strength." Kidd snorted. Sab only grinned at him for that matter. 

"Good."

"You know, I won my race." Kidd reminded while pulling her close to him. 

"Uh-huh..."

"I am looking forward to that  _ prize... _ " Oh, Sab won't forget about it. 

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until you get your first prize medal during the awards ceremony before you'll get your prize from me." 

"You're such a tease, do you know that?" Kidd is a little bit disappointed but at the same time grinning. Yeah, they still have to wait till the events are over. He waited for weeks, what's a few days to him? It will be gone in a blink of an eye. "Prepare yourself though." He warned before slamming their lips together.

"Oi, stop doing PDA. Time for photos!" Nami shouted which leaves them no choice but to stop kissing, but Kidd made a mental note that Sab will get it from him when the time comes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> For those who are concerned that I would stop my stories because I posted new ones, then please don't be. The new stories I posted: "Realize" is just one shot and Hostility and Stubbornness is a short story. 
> 
> These stories, I've published them in Fanfiction.net before and was just editing my grammar errors before posting them here. So, yeah, enjoy them!


	44. Chapter 43 - Grandline Motorsports 2

Day 2 of the Grandline Motorsports Event, the benches are full spectators. It is as exciting as Day 1. Reporters are around, and this event is aired on television. 

Today's race will start at 9 AM. Luffia is so hyped about the race, aiming for the first place like Sab."Yosh! I'm gonna win this thing!" She kept shouting, annoying the hell out of the people in their area. Her car is all set and she already wore her uniform, but they still have about an hour before the start of the race.

"Luffia, calm down. How much sugar did you take this morning to make you this hyper?" Ann asked. 

"She stole my coffee this morning." Sab grumbled to Ann. That only explains her energy. Luffia with this much energy is annoying and draining all their vigors as well. Luffia's energy was at the roof as she jumped from one person to another. Only Zoro can deal with her at this point. Not even Sab and Ann can deal with her for a very long period of time.

"Be careful, Lu. You will be facing a lot of veterans. Some will also try to violently come at you." Ann knew first hand that some of the contestants are targeting them. They are quite scared of the mystery covering their identities. Since they do not have enough information about the three, they cannot do counters unless they go into violence.

"Meh~ I'll just beat them! Franky, did you install awesome weapons in my car?" Luffia looked at Franky, expecting him to answer 'YES'. She would like to have weapons in her car, like missiles and machine guns, the ones she usually sees in movies. Though no one doubts Franky can do it, they doubt it will be allowed in the race.

"Luffia-sis, don't worry! Your car is SUPER durable! Trust in my creation!" As usual, Franky gives his famous pose, much to the dismay of everyone and Robin's fascination.

"Cool! Let's go! Let's go!" She cheered as she started walking towards the exit but Nami was quick to prevent her from going out.

"Hold a second! Put your helmet on and get on your car before going out! Remember, you are trying to hide your identity!" Yes, they won't be revealing their identities just yet. Only during the awards ceremony. It will be great to see the shocked faces of everyone, especially Marco's. 

"Don't be too reckless and don't be an idiot!" Zoro scolded before handing the helmet to her. She just smiled at him as she decided to get into her sports car. 

** COMMENTATOR ** : We are all excited to see who's going to prevail and win the last race. Right beside me is one of the crowd's favorites. Please welcome, Marco Newgate.

Marco's face flashed on the big screen in the stadium. He must have been invited to be a commentator for today's race.

** MARCO ** : Thank you for having me today, yoi.

** COMMENTATOR ** : Glad to have you here. Who do you think will win today's race?

** MARCO ** : There are a lot of veterans and amazing racers in this group, so it is quite hard to say who will win.

** COMMENTATOR ** : That is to be expected. Lucy, one of the mysterious racers alongside Blue and Fire is going to participate in this one.

** MARCO ** : That will be interesting to see. The three of them were spectacular when it comes to their maneuvers, yoi. Fire Fist is a very competitive opponent, Blue, from yesterday's race did an amazing job in winning and fending off his opponents. We should be expecting the same for Lucy.

They did not wait too long before the racers were called out to the field in a designated order. As usual, Luffia's car is at the back. 

Ann and Sab were wearing their own respective uniform as crews for the Straw Hats team. Reporters and paparazzi were taking pictures of them as they help out in preparation for Luffia's race. As soon as they announced the start of the race, Luffia stepped on her gas and drove at a good pace. She wanted to start gaining momentum on the first 3 laps but Sab and Ann told her to just be accurate on her pace otherwise, she will exhaust herself.

She pouted as she kept her slow pace. She really wanted to drive as fast as she could so she could show everyone how fast her car is.

After the fifth lap, Luffia started to bypass more racers. Some of them are trying to prevent her from gaining momentum but she easily fends them off.

"Yoohoo!" She laughed and cheered, alone as she bypassed another 4 opponents. They must have been pissed off as she easily bypassed them like she is not giving her best effort.

"That idiot." Ann muttered to herself as she saw how Luffia has been so excited. You can clearly see how she is showing off.

After doing some laps, Luffia drove back to their area to have her gas replenished and her machine checked. Zoro walked to the driver's side, frowning at Luffia.

"Don't be too reckless. They will come at you with everything they got and they might start getting violent."

"I know. Don't worry, they can't beat me." Zoro only sighed and let Luffia go.

The race went on, and just like what happened to Sab, she was targeted often than not. For some reason, her opponents are not succeeding in doing it. Luffia is agile, her maneuvers seemed reckless but it turned out to be what she needed to get out of a tight situation. Thatch gained his own momentum in bypassing Luffia.

They were down to the last 4 laps and Luffia is eager to win this competition. So she sped up more. An opponent is right in front of her and they are now down to the last two laps. Luffia remembered Franky's boost in this car. He apparently added some sort of machinery to make it faster than any cars out there. Luffia turned the booster on and immediately, her car sped up bypassing someone's car.

Her opponent looked shocked at the immediate boost in Lucy's car. They all thought that this was her best speed, but she surprised the crowd when she took the lead. And that was all it took for Luffia to win the race, followed by Thatch and several others.

Luffia immediately went back to their area and as soon as her car is inside, she stepped out of it and cheered wildly.

"Did you all see that?! I WON!"

"Did you see the look on their faces when you used my SUPER boost? Hahaha! That's what I am talking about!" Franky bragged about the boost and he was damn proud of himself.

Everyone cheered and congratulated Luffia for winning the race. The reporters have been asking for a short interview, but Nami and Sanji dealt with it, saying Lucy is tired and no interview will be granted.

** COMMENTATOR:  ** It was a surprise to see that Lucy has a trump card on his own. No one saw that coming. I am shocked to see it, but it was well played.

After Luffia's race, as planned, the next event will start in the afternoon. Zoro is trying to condition himself but he is confident he will win this race.

Franky discussed to Zoro about the new boost system he added in his motorbike. It will make his speed go off the charts just like Luffia's. After the discussion, Luffia approached Zoro with a beaming smile on her face.

"You're going to win, aren't you?"

"What do you think?" Zoro smirked. He is making sure his uniform is all set getting his helmet. Luffia smiled, confident he will win the race. As a form of wishing him good luck, she tiptoed and planted a soft kiss right beside his lips. "That's not where you're supposed to kiss me." He said in a serious tone. He meant to have the kiss right on his lips.

Luffia smiled widely at him, almost in a seductive way.

"After you win, I'll give you the kiss you wanted." That was all Zoro needed. With a wide smile, he wore his helmet, and off he goes to the field. The motorbike racing started. This will be the last race today.

So far, Straw Hats harbored a lot of awards this Annual Cup. They harbored a total of three 1st place awards, namely Sab aka Blue, Kidd, and Luffia aka Lucy. If Zoro wins this thing, they will be having four first-place awards.

"Nami, where are we going to hold the afterparty?" Luffia is excited about the afterparty. Of course, it will involve a lot of food which is the sole reason she wanted to attend one.

"This year, we will be collaborating with the Whitebeard Corporation for the afterparty event. I think all of you do not have complaints." Nami winked at Ann who shrugged her words. She's kind of expecting it will be a collaboration. After all, the two companies are the major sponsors of this year's event. 

"I am okay with it. The more the merrier! And I like Old Man Whitebeard! Shishishi." Luffia said. She is really not paying attention to the race as she knew that Zoro will win this thing without a problem.

And she was right. Zoro won the race, although he encountered minimal violent attacks from opponents, he was able to fend them off and win without a doubt. After he won the race, he drove straight to their makeshift garage, but before he could get inside, he was bombarded with questions from paparazzi, tabloids, and sports reporters.

** REPORTER 1 ** : How does it feel to win again?

** ZORO ** : All good.

** REPORTER 2: ** Who is your inspiration in winning the race?

** ZORO ** : For the sake of winning and of course, my friends wanted me to win.

** REPORTER 3 ** : Are you now dating Ms. Luffia?

Zoro only answered with a smirk before leaving the reporters. 

Luffia approached Zoro but she said nothing but congratulate him with a hug which he returned with delight.

Soon, all of them approached Zoro and congratulated him. Kidd offered a fist bump to Zoro as a congratulation. While the reporters and the management of the event are busy wrapping up everything, the Straw Hats decided to also call it a day.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

** Final Day of the Event: **

The final event is another sports car racing event and by afternoon, the awards ceremony will commence for the winners of the race. The awards include cash prizes as well as bragging rights. There are a lot of benefits to the winners. 

Marco is getting ready when he received a text message from Ann. She's staying in Straw Hat's team. Although he'd like to see her before the race, that is impossible at the moment. He'll settle for the good luck message from her for now. 

After getting in his car, everyone's in position and all they are waiting for is the signal to start the race. 

And as soon as it did, Marco stepped on the gas and started slowly at first, trying to build the momentum. There are about 30 participants in this race and he is situated at the very back alongside Fire.

The second lap is about building momentum...

And when they are on the third lap, Marco started to step on the game and fasten the pace.

He quickly bypassed about 10 cars ahead of him. On the fourth lap, Marco saw that Fire is also bypassing more cars with precision and quickly catching up to him. It is not surprising though as he is already expecting it.

By the time they are in their fifth lap, Fire is already right beside Marco. Halfway through that lap, Fire is already ahead of Marco, bypassing 5 more cars.

The audience is cheering loudly upon seeing one of the favorites easily bypassing other participants.

Marco smirked to himself. Not to be arrogant or anything, but this competition is not about him and other participants. It is more likely about him and Fire Fist. his maneuvers are amazing which is why Marco set him as his rival.

"Damn, that is such a good race!" Franky commented as he watches the race unfolds itself.

"Go, Marco!" Luffia cheered loudly with Sab.

"Should you two really be cheering for your sister's opponent?" Kidd asked them. He joined them and cheered for Ann. Since they are part of the same team - sort of - he is cheering for Ann but contrary to his actions, the sisters are cheering for the opponent.

"We want to tease Ann for losing again. Shishishi!" Talk about how wonder as a sister she can be. 

The race went on with lots of comments from the critiques and hosts about Marco and Fire intense battle right off the start. Sometimes, Marco would overtake Fire, and sometimes Ann would do the same whilst the other car racers are behind them.

** COMMENTATOR ** : That's a good maneuver out there. Marco set up a good strategy to keep his momentum steady meanwhile Fire is keeping bold maneuvers showing his fame is something he earned.

People cheered more especially when Marco is already at the 10th place. There are still about 9 cars ahead of him and Fire is just right beside him. Their position in the oval field prevents other racers to overtake them.

** COMMENTATOR ** : Now, while the intense battle is going on, why don't we take a look at the spectators. We confirmed the presence of Whitebeard's group. Of course, we couldn't forget one of the crowd's favorites, Blue and Lucy. Though we don't know where they are as of the moment. We also have several others, from Kaidou's group - Jack. Then Big Mom's who also has a lot of participants this year around. Then we have Doflamingo's group which consists of Diamante and Vergo.

The camera briefly focused on the Whitebeard's area then it pointed towards Kaidou's group, then to Big Mom's. The camera also showed Diamante from Doflamingo's group. Lastly, it pointed towards the Straw Hats.

** COMMENTATOR ** : So, back on the current race! Fire took a small break to replace his tires and so as Marco. Some others are also doing the same thing.

After immediately replacing the tires, Fire Fist went back to his game. From the 11th spot, Fire is on the 8th spot now, followed closely by Marco.

It only took about another 6 laps before they are on the 3rd spot and 4th spot. Ann is determined to win this one so she stepped boldly and tried to overtake the car in front of her. She maneuvered to the left side so she can overtake the racer. She is already right beside the car when all of the sudden the racer right beside her slightly slammed her car, causing Ann to spin on the lawn.

The audience gasped at the situation. Even Marco momentarily got distracted upon seeing the racer boldly slammed Fire Fist's car.

The racer is part of Kaidou's group.

** COMMENTATOR ** : Now, that is a bold move! How will Fire Fist cope with the situation?

"Damn! Do you want to play it dirty? Then you better be ready, fucker!" Ann cursed out loud as she spun a little and conditioned the car so she is back on track.

She sped up more. Marco is already on the 2nd spot while the racer who slammed Ann's car is on the 4th spot. Ann immediately took the 5th spot and raced right beside the fool who slammed her car.

That position continued for the rest of the lap. Ann is right beside the wall of the track. They are nearing the curved part of the track when racer from Kaidou's group tried to slam Fire again. This time, Ann is prepared, so she immediately hit the brake to avoid the impact.

The racer must have not anticipated this and it was too late to stop so the racer found himself slammed on the thick wall, causing destruction to its car. The rearview mirror is destroyed and so as the right half of the car. This made the racer unable to continue.

Ann laughed loudly as she went on the game.

The audience all cheered on Fire for being smart enough to avoid the impact. She immediately gained the third spot.

"Go, Ann! Whoohoo!" Luffia cheered when she saw the incident. She was pissed by whoever the guy is since that racer dared to cause an accident. Now he paid for it dearly.

The race went on and they are down to last 5 laps. It is getting more intense as the racers started to pace up even more, but with Marco and Fire ahead, there is no way they will be able to speed up - not when they are stuck on spots below 2nd.

When they are down to the last two laps, the intense battle keeps getting more intense than ever. Marco and Fire are breathing on each other's necks!

"GO MARCO!"

"FIRE! FIRE!"

The audience is cheering on each of them which intensified the competition.

Last Lap!

Fire Fist is on the lead but Marco is close to her.

One wrong move and Marco might lose.

He is not obsessed with winning, but he does not want to lose. Not with his rival.

So he sped up, even more, turning the booster on. Seeing this, Fire Fist did the same and they are on a stalemate. Several Meters before the goal and their cars are still on a stalemate. Everyone went wild. Some of them are thinking that this might end up in a draw, which will be first in history.

3 meters before the goal and Fire Fist is just two inches ahead of Marco.

2 Meters... Marco closed in the gap.

1 Meter...

Then Goal!

Several other racers also followed the two and this concluded the race.

** COMMENTATOR ** : Now, let's try and check our cameras up close on which one is the actual winner!

The huge screen played a slow-motion video about Fire Fist and Marco crossing the goal line.

Everyone gasped upon seeing the slow motion.

** COMMENTATOR ** : And you see it, folks! Marco won by only 3 milliseconds! That's what I am talking about! Fire came so close and this fight will definitely go down in history.

Everyone clapped loudly, cheering on both Marco and Fire. Both of them fought so well and such intense battle is entertaining for everyone.

Ann sighed but there is still a smile on her face. She does not want to lose, but it was a good race and she loved it.

She drove towards their area and she was greeted immediately by her team. Of course, she did not take off her helmet. She drove her car towards their own garage and waited until the door was closed. She saw so many reporters already trying to get an interview from her, but she did not get off her car.

As soon as the door is closed, she got off her car.

"Good race!" Sab commented. She stood beside her boyfriend, Kidd.

"Yep. Never had a good race in a while. The only issue right here is that fucker who slammed his car on mine." Ann took off her heavy helmet as well as her overall.

"Shishishi! You made him pay good."

The three of them laughed at what happened to the guy and his car. His fault for choosing the wrong opponent.

"While everything is good and all, the reporters are really getting annoying outside." Nami pointed out. She had Usopp, Robin and Sanji handle the reporters.

"Well, I am not going to reveal myself until the awarding ceremony. So, just ignore them." Ann pointed out. She lost the race and this also means she lost the bet.

"Hahaha. I would love to see Marco's shocked face when he sees you." Luffia said. "Are you going to congratulate him?"

"Probably later. After all, we'll be seeing each other during the Awards ceremony. Why don't we eat first? I am hungry."

"Yosh! I am hungry too!" Luffia said before running off to where the food is. Everyone is this team knows that the sisters are  _ always _ hungry which is why they prepared food for them. 

While they were eating, Ann received a call from their dad so she placed her phone on speaker mode so her sisters can hear it as well. Everyone here knows who their parents are, so there's no need to get worried. 

"Congratulations, Baby girl! We are so proud of you!" Roger greeted. 

"Thanks, Dad! Are you and mom still here?" 

"Yes, but we are about to leave. Rayleigh needs me back in the office so we won't be able to attend the Awards ceremony." He sounds a little disappointed. 

"That's okay, dad. Thanks for watching our races!" Sab said. 

"No problem, my Angel. As much as I'd love to attend the afterparty, it seems that we won't be able to. We have a few things we need to do this afternoon and late into the night." His voice is a little serious, making the sisters worry a little.

"Ok, Dad. Take care. Say hi to Mom for us." 

"Bye now. Take care, my babies!" The call ended. The twins sensed that something serious is going on but they shrugged the thoughts off. If their dad is dealing with it, everything will be fine. It's not unheard of that JRC is constantly getting setbacks in the business especially with how many enemies their dad has. But he was able to fend it off and stand up. 

With that settled, the three sisters continued to eat, laughing merrily while waiting for the Awards ceremony. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Was thinking of writing Haikyu fanfic, but let's see if I can squeeze it in my sched. Who loves Haikyu here?


	45. Awards

Marco and Fire's last race ignited a lot of cheers from the crowd and even though the race ended almost an hour ago, the excitement did not die down.

The reporters are busy covering the whole event, getting interviews from the winners. Unfortunately, they can't interview most of Straw Hat's racers, namely Fire, Blue, and Lucy. It was a shame that they don't accept interviews but it does not mean the reporters will not try to get it. They will pester Straw Hats' team as much as they can but to no avail.

The Awards ceremony will commence in 30 minutes. Luffia instructed Nami to tell the organizers to give shuffle the order so Marco will get his prize and medal first.

"Why?" Nami asked.

"Because we will reveal ourselves when we get the awards! If we get our awards first, Marco will realize who Fire is. We can't have that! We wanna see his reaction first!" Luffia's determined voice echoed around their makeshift garage and the twins almost burst into laughter after hearing the youngest's reasons. Well, she got a point.

Nami adhered to the requests and even though the organizers are frowning at the sudden change, they did not question it because the word came from one of the sponsors.

When receiving the awards they have to wear their uniforms and parade their cars right in front of everyone. The top three will get the medal and prizes.

When the emcee announced that they will be giving the awards to Marco's group first, everyone is shocked but shrugged it off. Who cares which order they'd like to follow as long as they get to see the winners?

As soon as it was announced, Ann got into her car and drove to the makeshift stage where the reporters are. She was followed by the racer who placed third. Her car is just right behind Marco's as they parked right in front of the makeshift stage.

Luffia's been jumping up and down from where they are, looking at the projection where the camera's focus is Marco's.

"Calm down, will you?"

"But it's exciting! See? Marco's shocked face will be on TV! Hahaha!" Luffia answered Zoro while clapping her hands due to her excitement.

"First place award goes to Marco Newgate who won against Fire in their last lap by 3 milliseconds! An amazing race that will go down to history! Congratulations!" The emcee said. This signals Marco to come out of his car without a helmet this time and walked towards the stage to get his medal.

Ann remained in her seat until she will be called out. The smirk and excitement on her face can't be hidden while looking forward to seeing her boyfriend's shocked face.

"Now, let's also give a round of applause and congratulate Fire who put up a great fight against Marco. He almost won this time. Had it not been for little mishaps on the field, it wouldn't surprise me if he did." This is Ann's signal to come out of her car.

Everyone is expecting that a representative will be going to the stage to get the medal, but to everyone's surprise, the car door opened and the driver got out of it without a helmet on. When Fire needs to get the medal in every race she's in, it was always through a representative, but not this time.

As soon as her face is visible to everyone, flashes camera lights are vigorously around her with gasps of surprises from those who recognized her.

And Marco? His jaw was slacked open upon seeing the familiar face who walked out of the car and currently walking towards the stage.

There are no words to describe how shocked he was. Yes, because the _rival_ is none other than his girlfriend, Ann. This is unexpected. They had a bet that if he wins, Ann will introduce Fire to him. And yes, she did. In the most unexpected way possible.

When their eyes met, she smirked at him, looking like she was enjoying the shocked look on his face. He's not the only one surprised. Everyone who does not know Fire's identity is surprised to see that the mysterious racer is a woman.

"Now, this is surprising. It looks like we should stop using _he_ as a reference to Fire." The emcee is also shocked.

The medal was given to Ann before she took her place right next to Marco who's still wrapping his brains around this revelation. His eyes are continuously following Ann even as she took the place beside him.

"If I could paint your shocked face right now, I am pretty sure it will be worth millions."

"I can't believe it, yoi." Marco smiled, trying to regain his composure but he's still shocked at this.

"I was so sure I'd beat you this time. Such a shame."

"I still can't believe this."

"Are you that speechless?" Ann is enjoying seeing Marco sigh in disbelief. He doesn't look mad at all, he's just shocked.

"It's not every day you find out that your rival turns out to be your girlfriend, yoi."

"Hmm, yeah. Fair point." They smiled at each other, not caring about the cameras focusing on them.

Meanwhile, Luffia is laughing hysterically after seeing Marco's gaping face. She asked Koala to keep it so she can show it to Marco later on.

As much as the reporters want to do an interview right there and then, the Awards ceremony must go on. This time, it was the Motorbike race winners. There's nothing too surprising there.

When it was about the last two car racing events, everyone received another shock after Blue and Lucy got out of their cars, revealing their identities to the world.

Luffia is literally a bouncing ball while accepting her medal, smiling brightly at the cameras while flashing a peace sign using her hands. As soon as the formal event is over, Luffia ran to Marco to show the picture of him being shocked at Ann's revelation.

"Your face looks funny here. Shishishi!"

"You three got us good, I swear." He can only laugh while looking at his picture. "Why don't we take a picture together, yoi?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Luffia instantly agreed before dragging Zoro with her to join them.

Ann and Sab were busy posing to Izou's camera when they were called by Luffia to join in. Kidd was dragged too. They posed in front of the camera, smiling happily.

"The reporters wanted to interview all of you." Nami said to the three couples who were busy posing to Izou's camera. "It's about damn time you face them since I'm tired of dealing with them for you." For years, Nami has to deal with the interviews since the sisters refused to accept them. But now that they revealed themselves, they are required to face them.

"Oh, okay!" Luffia was the first one to approach the reporters, dragging Zoro with her. They are holding hands and the reporters noticed that.

 **Q:** What prompts you and your sisters to reveal your identities as Fire, Blue, and Lucy?

"We've been planning to do it sooner or later. Then, Ann told Marco that she will introduce Fire if he wins. Did you see his shocked face? It was so funny!" Luffia answered loudly.

 **Q:** Since when did the three of you get into racing?

"We love racing since we were teens. Our dad loves racing too!"

 **Q:** Do you have plans to continue this career in the long term?

"Not sure. Depends. This is just a hobby for the three of us."

 **Q:** This question is for Zoro. How does it feel to win a grand slam this year?

"Pretty good. Practice and the bike that Franky and Usopp built for us contributed to the win."

 **Q:** Are you going to be participating next year too?

"Nothing is set in stone. We'll see."

The questions were rapidly thrown at them that they can't decide which one to answer first. Good thing that Sab joined them to answer a few questions as well. Ann and Marco were interviewed together.

 **Q:** From what we know, you are not aware that you will be facing your girlfriend in this race. What do you feel about this, Marco?

"Aside from being shocked, yoi? I guess I am proud of her. It was a great fight too."

 **Q:** How about you, Ann?

"Seeing him so shocked is funny. And yes, it's a great competition. I would have wanted to win against him, but it's a shame I didn't." Ann's slowly getting used to being asked in interviews. Although it is still awkward for her, it's not as bad like before.

 **Q:** Can we ask if the two of you have plans for a wedding soon?

The question shocked Ann a little. She never expected this will be asked to them like this, not in a sports event, but this just shows how big a celebrity Marco is.

Seeing her slight discomfort, Marco decided to answer the question for her.

"We haven't talked about that yet. For now, we're happy as we are, yoi." After that question, they excused themselves because for sure, there will be a lot of follow up questions after. Better cut it off as early as possible.

While everyone is busy being interviewed, Kidd is deliberately hiding from the press. He's done accepting interviews today and would like to be left alone, although the same thing can't be said for Sab who is being swarmed by reporters.

They were asking her a lot of questions more than they did with Ann and Luffia. A few of those questions are about her love life. They must have thought that she's still single. That irked Kidd. But then, he was reminded that their relationship is not open to the public unlike Marco and Ann's. Luffia and Zoro's were just too damn obvious, so everyone concluded that they're together even though none of them said anything.

Kidd took his cellphone and opened his official Instagram account. Yes, he has an Instagram account, something Killer told him to do. He posts there from time to time and mostly pictures of his bikes or anything related to his company. There's nothing in there that is about his personal life aside from those two mentioned.

Looking at Sab again, he decided to post their picture taken during Day 1 of the event.

Kidd was leaning on his bike while he has his right arm wrapped around her shoulder blades. It was a great picture. He posted it with a caption: "Winning races together."

There's no need to put anything more than that. Their gestures are enough to make sure that the public will know that they are together. He does not want them to think that Sab is still single and ready to mingle because hell, he won't allow it.

As soon as Sab escaped the interview, she noticed Kidd's stares, like a predator waiting for his prey and she can't help but shiver. His stares are sending shivers down his spine. This is a reminder of what was promised. With a smirk, she approached him.

"If stares could do something, I think I would have been naked a long time ago with how much you stare at me." She whispered at him after wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, you won't. Not here at least." He answered before stealing a kiss from her. "I do love seeing you in this uniform. Although, I'd like to see this on my floor instead."

She broke into a chuckle after hearing his cheesy pick-up line.

"Don't worry. It will be tonight." Kidd licked his lips in anticipation. Only a few more hours and she's all his.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

WGC and SHI rented a venue for their afterparty. There are more than 500 people who attended the party. Most of them are staff, employees, organizers, and friends.

The sisters are the stars of the night after revealing their identities. So many people congratulated them, making them busy to go around talking to different people.

Later into the night, the drinking party started. Many are using today's event just to get drunk. Sab's been provided with several drinks throughout the night, making her a little tipsy.

"You're not going to get drunk on me tonight." The baritone voice surprised Sab a little especially after she was spun towards the man.

"No, of course not." She ditched her glass of vodka in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck. "Here to claim your prize?"

"Shall we ditch this party?" His eyes are intoxicating her, it was so passionate that it's making her shiver in anticipation.

"Of course." As soon as Kidd heard her answer, he dragged her towards the parking lot to get the hell out of this place.

"Here." Kidd tied the jacket on Sab's waist because what they're going to use is his motorbike and her dress is not suitable when riding his motorbike.

Sab took the helmet and put it on, waiting for him to start the engine before she can get behind him. Never in her life did she imagine to be riding a motorbike with a dress on, but she finds it to be less important right now.

The ride was pretty much short considering he's speeding past the limit and thankfully, no angry police officers are chasing after them.

As soon as they arrived at his house, Kidd immediately dragged her inside and the moment the door was closed, he pinned her to the wall then kissed her hungrily. It surprised her a little, but she can't say that she's not expecting it.

His kisses are hungry as if he wants to devour her and she won't mind at all. This experience is something new to her but it does not mean that she is not anticipating it. There's eagerness in her responses to his kisses but deep down, she also feels nervous. The nervousness is easily masked by the hunger and passion she's feeling right now, especially when he picked her up so their mouths are on the same height level.

Her moans are making her blush in embarrassment but she has no time to dwell with it when she felt him moving towards the stairs, never letting her go.

Kidd kicked the door to his bedroom open and kicking it closed as well. His excitement is over the top, his heart is beating loudly but he finds it in himself not to care. All he cares about is her, responding to him with as much passion as he could provide.

His strides towards his bed are fast, almost throwing her to the bed so he could get out of his shirt. Stupid shirt with a lot of buttons!

Impatience got the better of him as he yanked his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He does not care if he will ruin his shirt, what he cares about is just to get naked right there and then.

While he's undressing, Sab took the initiative to get naked as well. Slowly taking off her dress until she's wearing nothing but her lingerie.

"God, you are gorgeous." Kidd whispered before kissing her senseless. She instinctively opened her mouth, inviting him in and he did - without hesitation, tasting the hotness her mouth can provide.

While their mouths are busy devouring each other's, their hands won't stay still. Kidd's hands are all over her, making her shiver and moan his name which he dearly loves. His hand impatiently went to unclasp the hook of her bra until it fell off, leaving her topless. Kidd did not waste his time to take this opportunity to feel the soft mounds presented in front of him and was rewarded by another moan.

His lips left her lips for a moment in favor of kissing her neck down to her chest area, leaving traces where it was as if marking her as his. Her moans serve as his music, turning him on more than he expected it to be.

"Oh god..." She moaned louder as soon as Kidd took one of her breasts using his mouth while the other is being fondled by his hand. She could do nothing but reach for his hair. The pleasure is getting too much especially when his mouth starts to travel downwards towards a very sensitive area.

"Kidd!" Sab yelped in surprise when he ripped the last piece of her clothing.

"Don't worry. You won't be needing these in the next few days." He smirked at her while twirling the ripped panties using his hand. Sab's eyes went wide at his declaration. "I told you, you won't be able to walk." It sounds like a warning and Sab should be horrified but instead, she felt nothing but excitement.

Seeing her naked in front of him, he can't help but lick his lips in anticipation. Since when did he feel this excited? He can't remember when was the last time he felt so excited. It was only with her that he feels so many emotions and bringing out expressions he never thought he had.

"Don't you think it's unfair I am the only one naked here?" She did not wait for him to say anything before she took his belt off and opened the button of his pants which is visibly too much of constriction for his erection.

Kidd took off his pants, leaving him with his boxer briefs on. His erection cannot be hidden and it wants to spring free from the fabric.

"You're driving me crazy." Kidd moaned when he felt her fingers slowly slipping in the hem of his boxer briefs, teasing him nonstop. He took her lips again in an almost bruising kiss while his hands traveled downwards, feeling the wetness between her thighs.

He was awarded a moan which just inspired him to continue. Rubbing inside her, he felt that she's tight as hell and this is when he knew that this is her first time. It's surprising that it is. He's expecting that she's not - not that he minded whichever, but the idea that he's her first is making him proud and undeniably happy.

After finding out that this is her first time, he slowed down his pace, making sure to please her to make this easier for her. Every moan is making his erection harder than ever. He wants her this badly.

And she felt the same. Hands traveling down to his erection, Kidd winced when he felt her hands but he loved it. This woman is sending him to heaven. She's not the type to sit still and do nothing and this is one of the qualities he loves about her.

"Are you going to cum, baby?" He seductively asks, licking on her jawline while thrusting his fingers inside her, sending unexplainable pleasures inside her.

"Uhm - " Sab can't even form a proper sentence, her body is too sensitive at the moment. Even if she wants to delay her release, she can't because Kidd never let her. "Uh-wait - Ah!" She just came but Kidd did not let her rest. His condom-clad erection is already aligned in her entrance, swiftly placing the tip in.

It stings a little because this _object_ is bigger than his fingers.

"Relax for me, baby." He said before slowly thrusting inside her until he's fully in. "Fuck, you're so damn tight." He said. As much as he wants to move, he prevented himself from not to until she gets used to his girth.

She was panting heavily. "Oh god, move, please." She almost begged but she didn't need to. That was Kidd's intention from the very beginning. Moving into a slow rhythm at first, he makes note of her favorite spots that made her moan louder.

His rhythm became unstable when he came close to his release and so as she. It was damn satisfying but nowhere near enough for him. He discarded the condom and opened a new one making her go wide-eyed.

"W-Wait, we just - "

"Uh-huh. Don't expect one round will be enough. I told you several times, you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He smirked at her deviously, making her blush and before she knows it, she was whiled around, her face on the pillow as he enters her again.

Simply put, Kidd's room is filled with moans until around 4 AM.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**OMAKE:**

**AT THE RAFTEL PALACE:**

_Roger can't help but feel that something is going on that he should know. As usual, he cannot point it out._

**ROUGE** : **Honey, are you okay?**

 **ROGER** : **Yeah but I can't help but feel that something is going out there.**

 **ROUGE: *** **_Raises and eyebrow then sigh_ ** *** Let's just go to sleep.**

_The couple went back to bed but the feeling in Roger's guts is still there._

_Sometime during the middle of the night:_

_Roger woke up feeling that there should be someone he needs to kill right now._

_Sometime around 3 am._

_Roger woke up once more, feeling that he really has someone he should kill right now._

_Suddenly, he thought of her daughters. What are they doing right now? He was about to get up and call their home phone when Rouge woke up as well, slightly confuse as to why roger is about to reach out the telephone._

**ROUGE** : **Honey, what are you doing?**

 **ROGER** : **I'm going to call on our daughters if they are safe and sound. *** ** _With stubbornness in his tone_** *****

 **ROUGE** : **Are you serious? What time is it? For goodness' sake, its not even morning yet. Call them later, okay?**

_Roger reluctantly went back to sleep._

_The moment Roger woke up, the feeling he has grew each moment. He went to his office feeling something dreading inside him. There was a party last night... And his daughters... His daughters are there... Once again, his mind are in shambles while a murderous aura is written over his face._

_Rayleigh took notice of this._

**RAYLEIGH** : **You seem upset. Did you got yelled again?**

 **ROGER** : **No. Worse.**

 **RAYLEIGH** : **Worse?**

 **ROGER** : **I have to kill someone. *** ** _With a very serious tone – more like murderous_** *****

_Rayleigh stammered._

**RAYLEIGH** : **I'm sorry? I must have heard you wrong.**

 **ROGER** : ***** ** _Looks straight to Rayleigh_** *** I have to kill someone.**

_Rayleigh continued to blink at him, unbelieving his bestfriend is out for blood._

**RAYLEIGH** : **W-Who are you going to kill?**

_Roger did not say anything but his mind has three men. He just does not know which one he should start with first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ugh, I hate how I always struggle with sex scenes.


	46. Seduction

Hugging and kissing are not enough, no, it's not enough for Luffia. She realized this as of late. She knows she wants something more than what they have right now but for some reason, she can't voice it. Zoro is not bringing it up either which makes her think that it's alright.

_Alright, my ass._

How is she supposed to bring it up? Ask him to have sex with her? Hell no. She can't just blurt that out. For the first time, and this rarely happens, Luffia is thinking things through, being considerate of the consequences of her actions - or this time, it's her words.

Since she can't put words into her mouth, she decided to be more clingy to Zoro, initiating kisses whenever possible which was termed as ' _molesting_ ' by her friends. This made her doubt if what she's doing is molesting. Is she just taking advantage of Zoro? Does he not want her? But he never complained!

Luffia is in a bind so she turned to alcohol for help. The afterparty is a good excuse to get drunk and start her seduction plan. Everything should follow smoothly - at least that's what she believed until her head started spinning when she was about to kiss Zoro and puked on his shirt. Way to turn him off right when the mood is getting good.

"Luffia!" He exclaimed upon feeling her hurl everything she drank that night. The green-haired man just sighed and took her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

He has no choice but to strip her of her clothes because she can't move properly. It's torture for Zoro but he forced himself not to think about it.

It was damn hard - literally.

As soon as he's done cleaning her mess up, it's his time to take a shower and this will be his only solace from the temptation of jumping Luffia. His hand can't help but reach down his erection that did not go away despite the cold shower. He moans her name, wishing nothing more than to see her beneath him, panting and wanting him.

Yes, he'd love to see that sight. Will she be shy? No, if it's Luffia, shyness doesn't exist in her vocabulary, but still, to have her all to himself is heaven that Zoro is imagining while jerking off.

He's not a saint, alright. He has needs and even though he's not like other men driven by their lusts, he's still a man. His lusts might be well hidden beneath his stoic and non-caring face, but there's a burning desire - flaring for Luffia.

People might think that he's holding himself back for stupid reasons, and he might be. But crossing that step is not as easy as it sounds. He has not brought it up maybe because he wants to wait until she does it instead of him. Pretty lame, huh? But in this way, he'll know that she wants it on her own accord, not because he asks for it.

Zoro stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour, jerking off twice before he calmed down. As soon as he's dressed, he took the space next to Luffia and drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, Luffia can't help but pout and groan at the same time. For once, she's thankful that Zoro's a morning person even though she likes waking up next to his warmth, but this time, she's thankful that he's not here so she can beat herself for being an idiot.

Last night, she planned to try to seduce him only to end up puking on him.

"Ughhhhhhh..." She groaned, crushing the pillow in her hands. "Damn it!" She cursed too.

Contrary to popular belief, she's not _that_ naive. Okay, maybe a little, but she knows a few things too! And one of those things is her desire for Zoro. That never stopped, she knows it. Her plan failed but she could not possibly bring it up to him, not when she failed big time last night.

Plan A failed. Time for Plan B. But what is Plan B? She didn't think she will need a secondary plan because she was sure that her first plan will work.

For the next several days, Luffia contemplated on how she should plan things out. Operation: Seduce and have sex with Zoro. But how? She tried looking through websites but she's not getting it!

 _Number 1: Set the mood._ What the hell is that? She doesn't know! What kind of mood? Funny? Serious?

 _Number 2: Wear something sexy_. Yeah, Zoro's most likely to frown at her for wearing something that is not her style, and might scold her. That's not the way to start the seduction.

 _Number 3: Learn their love language._ Luffia stared at the site she's reading and can feel her head throbbing at the words. What is a love language? What the hell is that?!

Skimming through the words, she just groaned in the end. None of this makes sense. How is she supposed to do this?

Slamming her head on the table, she groans before sighing - who knows how many times that is now. Piles of work are forgotten in favor of searching for the best way to seduce Zoro.

For the whole day, she remains in deep thoughts, a little depressed too.

"Luffia, dinner is ready!" Sab shouted from the kitchen, prompting Luffia to walk to the kitchen. The twins are already seated, utensils ready. As she looked at them, an idea came to her mind. If the sites can't provide her the answer she needs, why not ask her sisters?

Luffia did not start eating immediately which is puzzling the twins. She has this serious-in-deep-thoughts kind of face.

"Hey, Ann... Sab..." She called out to her sisters. The two looked at their sister while eating, waiting for her to say something. There was a pregnant silence for almost a minute before Luffia found the right words to ask. "Do you always have sex with your boyfriends?"

"Bfff - "Ann spits the food from her mouth, coughing hysterically after hearing what Luffia just asked.

Sab is no different. They are not prepared that Luffia will ask them this _kind_ of question.

"L-L-Luffia, w-what - " Ann stammered a little. To her dismay, Luffia was not bothered by her reaction. Her face looks at the eldest with deep curiosity, making Ann speechless.

When Ann did not answer, she looked at Sab who looks a little lost in words. Luffia is looking at her, expecting an answer. And as if the first question is not enough of a shock, the second one dealt a huge blow.

"Does it hurt when you did it the first time?"

The twins are just gaping while remaining speechless. Yes, all of them attended sex education when in High School and if she's asking these kinds of questions right now means she must have been sleeping during those long hours of lecture.

"Why are you not answering?" Luffia tilted her head to the side, curious why no one is saying anything.

The twins are in a bind. They looked at each other, debating through the look in their eyes.

Ann: _You answer her!_

Sab: _No, you!_

Ann: _You think I can explain better than you?_

In the end, it was Sab who has to answer.

"Err, Luffia. Why the questions?"

"I am just curious. Zoro never initiated or told me he wants to have sex, so it made me curious why. Maybe he's just shy so I'll initiate it instead! Can you tell me how? Maybe I can seduce him then we'll do it?"

The twins' brains are in shambles. Their precious baby sister is asking them tips about how to seduce your boyfriend to have sex with you. How is the world did the casual dinner turn into a sex and seduction talk?

In the twins' minds, they are thankful for Zoro. They are thankful that he has neverending patience in dealing with Luffia and for him not to rush things, it just shows that he cares for her. That may be the case, but why the hell is he not bringing it up or initiating it? This should be something between lovers!

"Maybe he doesn't want to because I am not attractive enough?" Luffia asked.

"Goodness, don't ever let mom hear you say that." Rouge will be mad if she doubts herself like that.

"But Sab! I don't know what to do!" Luffia's eyes are watery, looking like she's going to cry any moment now. And there's nothing that the twins hate more than seeing Luffia cry.

"Hey, Lu, here's the thing, maybe you should talk to Zoro about this. You two need to sort it out." Sab thinks that's the best solution. Luffia is an adult who knows what she wants like she always has. If she wants this to happen, no one has the right to stop her.

Judging from the way she acts, Sab is certain that she's sexually frustrated. Her actions towards Zoro aka the _molesting_ explains everything. It's weird seeing the usual nonchalant Luffia acts like this. When she was a teenager, all of them thinks she must be asexual, but it turns out she's not. Maybe because it's Zoro.

"You think so?"

"Yes. I think you should."

"Ok! I am after dinner!" She started to eat as if she's on a race. Her declaration made Ann wide-eyed.

"Now?"

"Uhm-hm." She nodded while eating frantically.

"Uh - " Ann can't find the right way to say anything. "Sab, come here for a second." So she decided to drag Sab to the living room to avoid being heard by Luffia. "We're letting her go now?!"

"As if we can prevent her." Sab answered. "Don't tell me you're going to prevent her?"

"No, of course not. But don't you think she should be warned about the consequences? Like, what she should be prepared and whatnot."

"You mean condoms and birth control pills?" The twins are in deep thoughts about how they should bring that up with Luffia that they failed to notice that she followed them - casually butting in their conversation.

"Oh, if it's birth control pills and condoms, I have it."

The twins blinked before looking at the person who just spoke - standing there, nonchalant as ever while eating on the plate she brought with her.

"Oh..." Ann can only mutter that before looking at Sab.

"She's better than you." Sab commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Remember, I have to remind you to bring one when you went to Sunny Islands with Marco." Yes, Ann almost forgot about it, thank goodness Sab's brain capacity is larger than her and Luffia combined.

"I'm done eating. I gotta go!" Luffia bolted out of the door, excited. This leaves the twins with nothing to say. When they heard Luffia's car going out of the gate, Sab suddenly said:

"Maybe we should stay with our boyfriends tonight."

"You know what? That's a good idea."

Later that evening, Marco and Kidd received unexpected visitors in the form of Ann and Sab respectively. And neither of them complained. It was more than welcome, alright.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia's been acting weird all day, that Zoro noticed. Something's bothering her but she is not telling him. Even though Zoro knows Luffia from the back of his mind, there are just times that he's not sure what she's thinking. Her randomness sometimes surprises him. For example, tonight.

He's lounging in his living room, watching a documentary about swords when he heard the gate opening. He's alarmed but when he checked the cameras to see who it was, suffice to say that he was surprised to see who it was.

He opened the door at the same time she stepped in the doorstep.

"Zoro, we need to talk." Her eyes are so serious, full of conviction that it made Zoro nervous.

"Okay. Come inside." He let her in, ushering her to the living room. "Do you need something to eat or drink?" That was an awkward question because Zoro never asked her like that as if she's a guest to attend to. Luffia's always at home at his house that there's no need to offer her anything. However, the aura she's giving off is making him feel awkward - no matter how weird that sounds especially when he's at his home.

"No. I already ate. We just need to talk." Her tone is making Zoro nervous for some reason. Did she realize that she doesn't like him anymore? Did she realize that their relationship is better off to remain on a friendship level? Various things are forming in Zoro's mind while waiting for her to speak.

Every second feels like an eternity.

"What do you want to talk about?" He sat in front of her, trying to remain calm.

Their eyes met, silence engulfing them. Zoro has to swallow his saliva due to his nervousness. He braced himself for a possible breakup happening.

"Do you not want to have sex with me?" Came her question with a pout.

"Uh - what?"

"I said! Do you not want to have sex with me?" Her voice got louder while pouting as she demands an answer.

Did she just - did she just ask him _that question?_ Zoro can't believe it when he heard it the first time so he has to make sure he's right, and yes, he is. She's dead serious too.

She asked a very serious question, but Zoro can't help but find her frowning to be too cute that he can't handle it. He burst in laughter.

"HEY!" Luffia felt insulted that he laughed so loud after hearing the question. Seeing another pout coming from her, he laughed again that his sides are hurting. "I hate you."

"Wait, wait, let me recover." He was a panting mess after his hysterical laughter at the question. It's a mixture of relief, happiness and her reactions are damn funny for him to hold back the laughter.

He's been waiting for her to ask him about this subject but he did not expect that she will do it like this. That's Luffia for you.

"Come here..." He dragged her towards his lap to face him up close. "What makes you think that I don't want to?"

"Well, because you're not talking about it."

"And not talking about it means that I don't want it?"

"Well... I don't know so I came to ask. Even when I try to seduce you, it looks like you're not reacting at all so I have to seek some advice from my sisters."

Zoro almost groaned. He can imagine how the twins would have looked when Luffia asked advice about her sex life. Yeah, that's embarrassing, but what's done is done. They'll deal with the embarrassment tomorrow.

"So, you don't want to do it with me?" She looks like she's about to cry, like a child who did not get what she asked for and this is one of Zoro's weaknesses. Luffia herself is his weakness.

He smiled fondly, pulling their faces together so he can kiss her.

"Of course, I want to." He said after softly kissing her.

"Then we can do it tonight." She cheerfully smiled at him, enticing him more than he already is. Damn, this woman will be the death of her. "According to the site I read, you need to set the mood and also need to know the love language. Zoro, what's your love language? OI! You're laughing again! I am being serious!"

Zoro can't help it. She's too damn adorable.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. It's just that, you don't have to look at the stupid websites for something like this. We just do whatever we want."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes." As soon as he said it, her lips descended on his, claiming what is hers. Zoro's desires flared up. There's no holding back tonight.

Their kiss turned messier but neither of them cared. The sexual frustration they felt for a long time is going to be finally released today.

Luffia let his lips go so she could remove her blouse until she's almost topless. Zoro did the same while they remained in their position - Luffia on his lap.

"Let's go to my room." He said before wrapping his strong arms around her waist as he got up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist while they steal kisses from each other, smooching the skin available in their eyes.

The trip to the bedroom is relatively short. They stumbled to bed, eagerly devouring each other. Zoro had been waiting for this to happen for a long time now.

Having her beneath him, eyes full of desire is nothing but a major turn on for her. He can feel his erection throbbing, but that will have to wait. He needs to taste her. Countless of dirty dreams of her and the reality is so much better than he imagined.

Who could have thought that the usual carefree and reckless Luffia can moan like this? Her eyes reflect the same desires Zoro has. The heat their bodies provide, giving to each other is further flaring the desires they and suppressed for so long.

"Zoro... I love you." She moaned when she felt his lips on top of her brassiere, his fingers unclasping the hook, freeing her mounds for him to devour - and devour he did.

It's as if he's an animal devouring his prey.

"Oh god!" She gasped upon feeling him suck on her nipples, hands instinctively grabbed his soft green hair, pushing his head closer, encouraging him more.

"Damn it. You're beautiful." That was all Zoro can say upon seeing her naked under him. He could stare at her all day and will not get tired of it, but his erection is complaining and so is she.

"Zoro, please..." She almost begged for him to do something. She never expected that it will feel like this. Her body is tingling everywhere. Everywhere his hands touched, it burned as if it wants more. And yes, she wants him right here, right now.

Zoro nodded. Taking off his boxer briefs and opened a condom to put on his dick. When he took off his boxer briefs, Luffia can't help but gulp at the sight of his erection.

"Your dick is so big." That made Zoro blush. Her eyes are like an animal's. She sat up, pushing Zoro in a sitting position so she could marvel at his nakedness.

"Shit, Luffia." Her hands are stroking him and it felt damn good that he feels like he can cum anytime now. But he can't let that happen.

Ushering himself, he took the condom and put it on while Luffia is watching in fascination. Although she has no time to watch because Zoro pushed her to lie down, spreading her legs for him.

Zoro made sure to loosen her up earlier so it won't hurt her after all this is her first time.

"Relax..." He whispered before pushing the head inside which made Luffia quiver a little, wincing at the foreign object entering her. "Fuck." He cursed because he's almost at his limit while trying to slide inside her.

It took him a while before he could slide inside without her feeling too much pain. He's not moving just yet to make sure that she will get used to her size but it seems she's far too impatient for that because the next thing she did is roll her hips, making Zoro moan.

"Damn it! You're asking for it!" Zoro lost all his inhibitions and started to move, almost pulling out before slamming it in making her see stars from the pleasure she never thought existed.

Her moans and the way she calls his name are making Zoro lose all his composure, succumbing to his desires. Even when she came, he never stopped thrusting inside her, devouring her. Not like Luffia is complaining. She's in a wanton of pleasure underneath him, moaning his name, whispering 'I love you' to his ears.

When Zoro came, he remained on top of her but careful not to crush her. the euphoria is out of this world. It was something else.

When he pulled out, Luffia whimpered from the loss of his warmth.

"I never thought sex could be like that. Let's do that again!" Zoro looked at Luffia who was smiling from ear to ear, eager for round 2. "Oh, you're hard again." And Zoro jr. seems to be eager too.

After putting on another condom, they proceed with round 2. But their rounds never stopped in just round 2. It continued to several rounds even when they are too exhausted to move, it seems that they can't get enough of each other, touching each other using their hands, exploring more than they already have.

They discovered something new that night. They discovered that their sex drives are not normal and that the 5 condoms Zoro has are not enough to satiate their hunger and lust for each other.

It seems that Zoro has to buy a lot of condoms from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The sisters' interaction was supposed to be just omake/extra but I thought it's too damn funny not to be included in the main context so yeah, I end up writing it. So far, this is the easiest sex scene I've written, it's still a struggle but it was not that hard compared to writing Sab and Kidd's. 
> 
> P.S.  
> If I write Haikyu, my pairings will be:  
> Kuroo/Tsukki or Bokuto/Kuroo (their chaotic energy is getting to me)  
> Kagehina  
> BokuAka  
> Sakusa/Atsumu or Sakusa/Ushiwaka (because why not)  
> Oikawa/Iwaizumi  
> And basically, there are a lot of ships there... But the above are my faves.


	47. Pep Talk

An overnight stay turned into a 3-nights stay at Zoro's home because Luffia and Zoro can't get enough of each other. After the mind-blowing 5 rounds of sex that night, Luffia found herself unable to move the following day, too sore to do anything, which entails an emergency leave, much to Nami's annoyance.

When she could finally move in the afternoon, they end up doing it again, this time, in Zoro's living room. One round became 3 rounds before they had dinner. And before they slept, they fucked again for a few rounds before calling it a night.

"It's like a honeymoon." Ann muttered under her breath as soon as she heard that Luffia's going to stay in Zoro's for the third night in a row.

"Let her be." Sab waved her hand, dismissing whatever is in Ann's mind. Luffia can take care of herself and she knows what's she's doing. "Besides, you stayed with Marco for a few days during your trip to Sunny Islands, so you can't say anything about this sleepovers."

This made Ann contemplate for a moment before nodding, agreeing to Sab.

On the fourth night, Luffia returned to their household, wearing a suspicious turtleneck. No one wears a turtleneck when it's not winter, but she does and this only means one thing: hickeys. Said hickeys are visible the following morning since she just wore a sleeveless nightgown. The hickeys are all over her neck, making the twins wince at the sight.

"Luffia, you better wear another turtleneck to hide those." Sab pointed to her neck.

"Oh, this!" It's a wonder how she's so nonchalant about the exposure of her hickeys to her sisters. "But I like it though."

"Please, Luffia. Have some decency. You're going to your office, you need to be presentable enough, not someone who just walked in right after having sex." It was Ann who said it this time. No one in their right minds will flaunt the hickeys on their neck. Not even her. It will be embarrassing and the amount of teasing she will get will be relentless. Well, that's Ann, but Luffia is different. She never cared about such things.

"But I had sex though." The twins can't handle how Luffia is so uncaring about this subject. Yes, they are sisters, but there should at least be some sort of barrier to prevent topics like this from going out of hand. "And it was great. Zoro's so - " Yep, they need to keep her mouth shut. They can imagine what she will say next. Maybe something along the lines of her amazing sex experience with Zoro, which does not need to be announced verbally. The hickeys are proof enough.

"Luffia, please, for the love of all things holy, stop. No details. We don't need to hear all the details, I am begging you." Sab is begging, hands clasped on her ears to avoid any words that might have slipped Luffia's mouth. If they don't stop her now, who knows what kind of details they will hear. Yes, they've experienced having sex, and yes, it feels amazing especially if you are doing it with your boyfriend, but they want to be spared of mental images of their baby sister's sex life.

"Why are you acting like virgins?" The question feels like a nuclear, exploding right into their minds. They are baffled at the question. How come Luffia can ask such things? She's asking it as if she's asking about the damn weather, so casual and no inhibitions. No, they don't want to hear this kind of talk with her.

"I am calling Zoro." Ann stood up from her seat and grabbed her phone to call Luffia's girlfriend. He picked up easily and before he could say hello, Ann started to ramble: "Zoro. I need you to stop Luffia."

"What did she do now?" A sigh can be heard coming from the man's lips, but he's far too used to these kinds of conversations. This is not the first time that he received a call from either of the twins asking him to stop the monstrosity that Luffia wants to do.

"Talk to her, please. We don't want to hear details of her sex life."

"Ugh..." Zoro can only groan, embarrassed. "I am going to kill her."

"Tape her mouth, will you? And - "

"Why are you calling Zoro?" Came a voice from Ann's back - it was Luffia.

"To shut you up."

"But I asked a decent question. Why are you two acting like virgins when you've fucked with your boyfriends?" Her face is so angelic, innocent but the words coming from her mouth are so _bold_ that it makes all of them groan. They can't believe Luffia - the innocent and baby Luffia is talking like this so casually.

"I'll talk to her later." Zoro resigned to his fate to ensure that Luffia won't say unnecessary things. She's not trying to be bold or anything, she's just asking what is in her mind - no holds barred.

The eventful morning came to an end when they all have to leave the house, going separate ways.

So far, since their unexpected reveal during the race, they garnered more attention from the public. A lot of times when they are out to get groceries or going to their offices, the sisters notice a few cameras snapping photos of them. It was a bit disturbing since whenever they walk in a public area, they are getting stares and cellphones are automatically out to capture their images.

For example right now, after parking her car, Sab proceeds to meet Kidd in their favorite coffee shop. As soon as she entered, the people around are looking at her way then back to Kidd who is comfortably sitting while sipping his coffee.

"Did you wait long?" She asked.

"You're a bit late." That was his answer before standing up to lean on her for a peck on her lips. Now, this is quite something Sab is not very well used to. She discovered that Kidd can be clingy and too much of a romantic. There was always a kiss as a greeting and a hug as well. That was unexpected but nevertheless, welcome in Sab's opinion.

"You have no idea what I went through this morning." This made her boyfriend raise his eyebrow out of curiosity. "I'll tell you about it later." A coffee shop is hardly the right place to talk about what happened earlier this morning, not when there are eyes everywhere that could be part of tabloids. Yeah, that would be bad.

"Alright." He shrugged and as he surveyed the area, he can't help but frown upon seeing the people in the next table snap pictures of Sab. The glare is menacing, causing the stranger to frantically put his phone away before it accidentally slips from his hands, finding its way on the floor with a loud cracking sound.

That surprised the people in the shop except for Kidd who was smirking.

"We should go." Sab felt like they should go now. There's no use in staying in a very crowded place full of curious eyes with cameras snapping every now and then. It's kind of getting into her nerves.

Good thing Kidd already ordered a take-out, so that made them leave the shop easier.

On their way to the hospital, his hand grabbed her hand, intertwining it together. This is also the side of Kidd she never expected to see. He's surprisingly more into physical contact that speaks of 'lovers' mode'.

"You two are so gross, fucking saps." Law greeted them in the hallway as soon as they stepped in the hospital - on their way to Sab's office. Hands intertwined while Kidd's other hand is holding the take out from the coffee shop.

"All I can hear a spiteful comment coming from someone single." Kidd smirks making Law roll his eyes at the red-haired. He never stopped rubbing it in Law's face, looking smug and damn proud for Law's taste.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's see how you fare when her dad catches you."

"But he did. Mom too. We had breakfast along with my sisters' boyfriends." Sab can still remember how Roger looked so dejected. Her poor father stopped functioning., not believing how he was encouraging Kidd all along.

"I would love to see that. Anyway, gotta go."

As soon as Law walked away, the two of them proceed to Sab's office where Kidd started asking questions of what happened this morning, reminding Sab of the dilemma.

"Luffia's just so unbelievable. Her words are just so - " Sab cut her sentence off, thinking of what the right words would be and she finds herself in a bind not finding what way to describe Luffia's act.

"Wait, what did she do again?"

"She was about to describe her amazing sex life with Zoro." She thought Kidd will side with her, pitying her state but no, he did not. He just burst into a series of uncontrolled laughter, echoing in the four corners of her office. "It's not funny!"

"It is! I mean, Luffia is a blunt brat, no matter what you do that's how she is. To think she will do that."

"You make it sound like she is doing something normal, which is not by my standards. If you were in my position and your sibling is about to tell you about their sex life, what will you do?" The brief mention of sibling set Kidd off.

"I don't have a sibling so I wouldn't know your sentiments." His tone is so serious is almost made Sab suspicious at how his eyes seem to darken as if reliving a nightmare. She contemplated if she should push for the topic, but in the end, she didn't.

"Okay, fair point." She said, trying so hard so he won't catch a glimpse of how she became a little awkward after his tone changed a little. "But still, for her to talk about it as if talking about the weather is a big no for me and Ann."

"Don't tell me you are jealous of her sex life? I can prove you wrong." He had the audacity to wink at her, suggesting another mindblowing sex that tempts Sab. The split-second tension in his voice is gone, thankfully.

"As much as I want to take that offer, it's a weekday. We have work tomorrow."

"That didn't stop you from going to my house 3 nights ago."

"I end up regretting it because my body is damn sore the morning after." No, she does not regret it at all.

"Your moans at that night say otherwise." She can only roll her eyes, turning her back at him to hide the creeping blush on her cheeks. Too late though, he already saw the blush, making him smirk in satisfaction. "Time for me to go. I'll see you whenever." He said before walking to her to give her an intense kiss, making her want for more. "If you want a continuation, just tell me."

He did not wait for her to answer, he left her office, intending to drop by in RGC to finish the pending work he needs to do.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Weeks passed quickly for all of them. Life is normal, at least as normal as it could considering that they're quite known to the public now. The sisters are being careful when visiting Raftel Palace. Who knows when the paparazzi will show up and snap a photo of them entering the place.

Yes, they planned to legally change their names to Gol D. but the sisters still don't see the need to do it right away. They are just getting used to their lives right now and would like to keep it this way in the meantime. They have nothing to worry about since their boyfriends already knew their secret, so it's just a matter of the right time to do it.

Ann and Marco are going stronger as time passes by. Although they also get into small arguments, nothing too out of hand that they cannot handle. Love changes a woman, that's for sure because she willingly asked their mother, Rouge, to teach her how to cook.

"I just want to cook for him at least once in a while without the risk of burning his kitchen down." That's what she said at that time when the sisters decided to spend the weekend at Raftel Palace. Their father is not too happy to hear the real reason why Ann is suddenly interested in cooking, saying something along the lines of 'Why can't you cook for dad first before cooking for your boyfriend?'.

Rouge was happy to teach her how to cook. Luffia is there as well but she does not have the patience to learn cooking. All she knows is how to eat, not cook.

And while they are at it, Sab also joined them, trying one of her mom's recipes as well as try to experiment with a few dishes she has not tried before.

"Why don't you invite them over dinner?" One time, Rouge opened a box full of bombs, dropping it in front of Roger and their kids. She is talking about inviting the sisters' boyfriends over to dinner at Raftel Palace. "Don't give me that look. It's only natural to do it. Besides, we've had breakfast with them one time. Dinner doesn't sound so bad."

"Sure! I'll tell Zoro!" Luffia was the first one to agree. It's not the first time that Zoro's been in Raftel Palace, heck, he even stayed over several times which never became an issue for them.

"I don't see a reason why not." Sab agreed as well, making Ann nod in response too, forcing Roger to remain silent and unable to voice his objections.

"Invite them over the weekend."

He sulked after that, sitting in the garden, away from his family who was busy doing god knows what.

When the inevitable weekend came, Roger braced himself to meet the three men. It was a painful reminder that his babies are all grown up now. It was nostalgic, it feels like it's only been yesterday that he's cradling them in his arms, watching them sleep peacefully.

"Don't be dramatic, honey." Rouge reminded him. "They might have boyfriends now, but it does not mean that they will stop being our babies. They will always be, nothing and no one can change that." He felt comfort after hearing those words. "Seeing them happy is what should we be thankful for." Roger has to admit that. It's not like he's blind. He saw how their smile changed so much in the last few weeks, eyes shining brighter than ever. As a father, it's comforting that your children are happy where they are. He has to admit that his daughters chose decent men.

Not long after that, they heard several cars pulling over the garage area.

"Come on, let's welcome them." Roger can only sigh, resigned that he can't do anything at this point.

They stood there at the entrance, waiting for the six people they are expecting. As soon as the two huge double doors are swung open, Roger tensed up a little upon seeing familiar faces of men.

The sisters also tensed up a little upon seeing their father. Inviting the three men, namely Marco, Kidd, and Zoro, is no easy feat.

Zoro's been doubting if this is a good idea but he supposes it is inevitable that this will happen one way or another.

Kidd, on the other hand, feels alright with the invitation. He sees Roger on a regular basis due to their contract. They are professional when working together and at one point, Roger told him out of the blue: "Don't you dare hurt my daughter." That was what he said before leaving Kidd.

Marco is trying to calm down. His experience with Roger is memorable, but not pleasantly so. Sure, it ended well, but seeing him become murderous is scary. He's doing this for Ann and for himself too. There's no reason to deny the invitation.

"Welcome. We are glad you can make it!" Rouge was the first one to greet them, smiling warmly as she offers a hand to the boys.

"It's an honor to be invited over dinner." That was Marco, shaking her hand. His eyes landed on Roger who remains silent while standing beside Rouge. "Sir." He offered his hand to Roger who looked at it before looking back to Marco's blue eyes.

"Good to have you here." Roger managed to say before accepting the offered hand. Ann can only sigh in relief that their father is rather civil about this whole situation, showing the same attitude towards Zoro and Kidd.

They ushered towards the dining area.

"I don't have all the dishes here. We need to set up the others." Rouge said.

"Help your mother get the other dishes." That was Roger while looking at the three sisters, signaling that he wants to be alone with the three men right away.

"Sure thing!" Luffia was the first to let go of Zoro's hand, favoring the notion of getting her favorite food from the kitchen.

"Okay." Sab followed suit and so as Ann who is looking at their father with doubts.

"He won't kill them, will he?" She whispered to Sab on their way to the kitchen.

"No, I don't think so. Just let them be." Sab is sure that their dad has resigned to the fate that seeing his daughters get boyfriends is an inevitable thing. Something he cannot prevent no matter what.

"Sit down." Roger said to the three of them. There was a pregnant silence between the four men, sitting in the dining area. No one dared to say a word unless Roger does it first. "They are my daughters, my everything. I will gladly give everything if it means they will be happy." He started, looking back and forth between the three men.

He expected that they won't look at him, but they did. None of them let their gazes wander around, their eyes are telling him that they will listen to anything he has to say and this much Roger appreciates. It's good that they have the guts to look at him. Any other men wouldn't. His daughters do not need wuss to be beside them.

"As a father, nothing is amusing when you see your daughters dating who knows who and end up getting their hearts broken. I am afraid of that happening. All I want is to see them smile, happy, content. I have my doubts about the three of you. Who knows when your mind will change and leave them behind, hurting them."

"That won't happen." It was Kidd who answered.

"We understand your concern. Had we been in your situation, we will undoubtedly do the same, yoi."

"Good, it means you care for my daughters. I have my hopes for the three of you to keep them happy. Hurt them and you will regret it for the rest of your lives. Am I making myself clear?" Roger's aura is deadly, glares that can kill anyone are being shot towards Zoro, Marco, and Kidd, making them shiver. There's no doubt that he's serious. He will not hesitate to be cruel when it comes to his family.

"Yes. You have our word." Marco spoke which earned a nod from Roger.

"Especially you." His eyes are directed to Zoro who he had known for a very long time now. Even if he does not want to admit it, Roger saw how Zoro cared for Luffia even when they are still friends to the point of disregarding everything for her.

"I'll just perform a _Harakiri_ if I ever hurt her." He's serious. He can't imagine hurting her, not ever - at least intentionally. If he does hurt her without meaning to, he promises himself to fix it. Seeing Luffia without her smile is unbearable to him. He won't let that happen.

Once again, Roger's eyes roamed around, going back and forth between the three men, trying to discern if there are any hesitance in their eyes, but he found none.

Satisfied with their answers, he nodded after sighing. As long as these three have no ill intention towards his daughters, he will not interfere or try to kill them.

Not long before their brief conversation ended, the girls came back to the dining area with plates of dishes in their hands.

Ann looked at her father then back to Marco. It seems that the conversation ended well which is great. There's nothing more than she wants than her father approving this relationship.

"Come on, let's eat. The food's getting colder." Roger said, ushering the four women to take their seats.

Their dinner proceeds as smoothly as it could. It could have been a lot worse, probably Roger running to his room and get a gun. Yeah, that's possible, alright. With their father, nothing is impossible.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Roger noticed the curious stares from the members of his family as if he did something miraculous. Well, technically, he did. He was calm considering the situation right now.

"You did not break any of their bones." Luffia said after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Hmm, no, not really. But I warned Zoro beforehand that he should be prepared for broken bones after the dinner." She shrugs, laughing at the thought of Zoro limping away with broken bones.

"Luffia, be thankful that we don't have any broken bones right now and on our way to the hospital." Zoro muttered, glaring at a laughing Luffia.

"But it will be funny!" Honestly, she thinks that seeing Zoro suffer for a bit is funny as hell.

"I won't be breaking any bones tonight. But I will if these three won't keep their promises."

"Enough about that topic. Let's just eat." Rouge is sure that her husband just talked to the boys and gave a reluctant approval. Whatever they talked about is between themselves.

The topic changed from breaking bones to different ones, from their work, hobbies, and anything under the sun. Seeing Roger converse with the three boys is quite satisfying. He's not feral to them which is great.

At least this time, the sisters won't have to worry about their father...

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The room is silent except for the shuffling of papers. The man shuffling them is smiling as if he had won the lottery.

"Ahh, you should have chosen me and not that loser. I will make sure your husband will hit the ground soon." He said to himself while looking at the pictures in his hand.

He stood up to get himself a glass of wine to celebrate his upcoming victory, leaving the pictures of the Gol D. Family on the desk with a red X written across their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> I've been reading a lot of Sakusa/Atsumu fics and I died. I love them!
> 
> Also, the initial drafts of the new story is almost done. I am excited!
> 
> PS. Can you suggest a name for Shanks' kid? 3 year old boy. I don't know what to name him


	48. Past

After that family dinner, everything is going smoothly. Being in a relationship is new for Kidd and Sab. One is too busy with her studies and career to care. The other one has commitment issues.

It wasn't totally easy. They still argue, but mostly about petty things, not enough for either of them to break up or even think about it. There are a lot of things Sab discovered with Kidd in the months that they are together. He's clingy, a little possessive at times but that's because he sees men eyeing her. Sab will be a hypocrite if she says she's not enjoying the attention he's giving her.

The attention he's giving her is not just when they are together, but also on social media. For some reason, he loves to post a lot of her pictures. He posted the video of him and Luffia playing a prank against her. They placed confetti inside the balloon, placing it on the door so when she opened it, she was showered with wet confetti because the balloon has water inside. Yeah, childish prank but that got posted on social media. Luffia even did the same.

There are a lot of things someone can notice when they are in a relationship, Sab is not different. It makes her even more curious to know anything about him. Surely, he has a few things waiting to be discovered.

Among those things that she wants to know is about his family. He never talks about them at all.

"I don't have a family. They're dead to me." That was his answer when Sab brought up the topic, making his mood turn sour. That was kind of surprising to her because he rarely gets mad like this.

The first time it happened, she did not push but when the chance arrives for her to open up about his family, he's being dodgy and doesn't want to talk about it.

Sab wants to know but she can't if he's not willing to tell her anything. She briefly considered asking Killer about it but in the end, deciding not to. Kidd will be mad if he finds out she's trying to snoop into the matters that he's avoiding.

It was stressing her a little because she feels as if he's hiding something.

 _Ring... Ring..._ That was her cellphone ringing. As she picked up to see who was calling, she half-expected that it will be Kidd. After all, it's almost lunch. It's been part of his routine to call her before lunch to remind her to eat on time.

Surprisingly, it was from Makino.

"Makino! Hi!"

"Sab! I am not interrupting, am I?"

"No, of course not!" Makino is like an older sister to them. This just reminds Sab that she has not seen them for a long time. With their busy schedules, they can't find the right time to visit, but they call them sometimes.

"Oh, right. We are at RGH right now."

"Wait, did something happen?"

"It's nothing much to worry about. Akira just has a fever and we wanted to get him checked."

"Right. I'll be meeting you then." As soon as she hung up, she decided to immediately meet Makino who is meeting one of the pediatricians in the hospital.

Sab was surprised to see Shanks outside of the room, holding a bundle. The bundle moved, revealing a mop of red hair that belongs to a child. That took Sab by surprise. As far as she knows, Makino wasn't pregnant in the last 2 years since Akira. How come Shanks is holding a baby in his arms?

"Shanks?" There was a doubt in her voice but when the tall red-haired man looked back at her, all doubts are gone. "I am happy to see you again after some time but - " Her eyes darted to the child in Shanks' arms and was shocked when the child looked at her.

It was the child she met at the orphanage.

"Sab! Good to see you too! The three of you never visited our place since you got yourselves a boyfriend. You're forgetting this old man."

"Don't be a drama queen, okay? We will visit and raid your fridge, including your cellar." She laughed after kissing him on the cheek. Although she's serious about the raiding. "And this child?"

"Oh her? Well, the thing is we're supposed to have a party and introduce her to all of you as a surprise. Her name's Haruka."

"I didn't know you are going to adopt her. Last time I saw her was in the orphanage." Sab can remember how this little girl was clinging to Kidd at that time.

"Oh, is that so? That's why she can't stop smiling when she saw you." Haruka was babbling non-stop while reaching out for Sab who did not hesitate to take her from Shanks.

"What happened with Akira? Is he alright?"

"Well, I think he's going to be fine. We just have to bring him here to make sure it's not worse. We don't have a nanny to watch Haruka, so I have no choice but to bring her here."

"I can watch her while you guys attend to Akira."

"Oh, what is this? Preparing to be a mother so soon? Practicing a little early, are we?" Shanks's wiggled his eyebrows at her, teasing her which just makes her roll her eyes at him. Typical Shanks to find a way to tease.

"No. That's not part of the plan for now." She and Kidd have never brought that topic, deeming it to be too early to talk about. It's not like they are in a hurry to get married. "Anyway, I'll watch over her for a while. I am not that busy anyway."

"That's a great help. We should be done in an hour or two. Do you mind watching over her? Are you sure it's not a bother?"

"Come on Shanks. It's like watching over my niece. And it's almost lunch anyway, so I might as well take this little princess and eat."

"You're a big help. Just call me whenever you think it's too much for you to handle. And, here's a few stuff you might need." Shanks handed over the baby bag to Sab which she took. Afterward, she bid goodbye to bring Haruka to her office.

It will be impractical to eat outside considering she has a child with her. She can't take her car since she has no car seat, so might as well have something delivered. This is when Kidd called her.

"Sorry, babe, I can't go out of the hospital. I am watching over a family friend's child."

"Is that so? That's fine, I'll drop by and bring food so we can eat in your office. Do you want me to buy you anything specific?" A smile graced Sab's lips, appreciating Kidd's efforts. It's surprising how he can be attentive and sweet even if he does not admit that he is.

"Anything is fine. Include a soup for the child, will you?"

"Sure thing. I'll be there in an hour." The call ended just like that but Sab is still smiling. Their relationship is not perfect, but she likes it the way it is. Both of them agreed that if they come across an issue, they have to talk it out no matter what. So far, that has not happened at all.

The little girl is being well-behaved which she is thankful for. She's not like Luffia when she was a toddler, that's for sure.

_Knock. Knock._

They heard two knocks on the door before it swung open, revealing Kidd with a couple of take-outs in his hand. His eyes drifted from Sab to the toddler in her hands.

"What the - " He can't think of what to say next when she saw the toddler.

"Turns out she was adopted by a family friend."

"Good for you, little brat." Kidd placed the paper bags on the table before kissing Sab then ruffling the prominent red hair of the toddler who can't help but giggle upon seeing Kidd.

"What did you buy?"

"Seafood dishes."

"Dabababa!" Haruka reached out to Kidd indicating she wants him to carry her and he can't refuse. He took her from Sab, raising her above his head a few times before settling her on his left arm.

Sab took the initiative to open the paper bags so they can finally eat. To be honest, she's quite famished, more so upon smelling the delicious meal her boyfriend brought.

They started to eat their lunch soon, letting the toddler sit on the couch and feeding her from time to time. As usual, they talked about a few things going from one topic to one another until they finished their meal, or more like Sab finished most of it.

"I'll go to the bathroom. Watch her for a moment." Kidd does not mind watching this particular toddler. She's not fussy like the other kids he met and she likes him. The feeling is mutual.

This toddler named Haruka holds a special place in Kidd's heart. He still can't forget the time when he saw Sab holding her. It was what made him realize that he's got it so bad.

And although he does not want to think about it yet, he kind of liked to see Sab carrying a child - makes him want to think that it's theirs. Should this happen months ago and someone asks Kidd if he thinks he will settle down, he will say no. Never.

But now? The idea is not baffling to him, rather, he welcomes the thoughts and can't help but smile at the idea. Such a smile did not last long, not when a very unexpected visitor stepped inside Sab's office.

There was a knock on the door before it swings open. "Sab, I'm here to - " Shanks stopped dead on her tracks upon seeing Kidd in her office.

Kidd was shocked to see the last person he wants to see. His smile faded, replaced by a frown and followed by a glare.

None of them said anything.

"Dada! Dada!" Haruka suddenly shouted, pointing to Shanks and at this time, Sab came back from the bathroom.

"Oh, Shanks! Are you here to get Haruka? How's Akira?"

"Ah, yes. He's alright. We're going home now."

"Alright. By the way, I'd like you to meet Kidd. My boyfriend." Sab stood beside Kidd who is still holding the toddler while glaring at Shanks. The glare did not go unnoticed by Sab.

"S-Sure. Pleased to meet you, Kidd." Shanks offered his hand to Kidd who just stared at it, not saying anything.

Sab was expecting Kidd to shake his hand, but he didn't. He growled at Shanks before turning to Sab, handing her the toddler, and walked away without saying anything. The door was shut with a loud bang, leaving Sab confused.

For a moment, she remained silent there, mouth gaping while staring at the door as if it represents Kidd.

When she looked at Shanks, it did not escape her eyes how his eyes turned sad - full of guilt.

"I am sorry about that Shanks. I didn't expect - "

"That's fine. Anyway, we gotta go. Makino and the kids are expecting the three of you to visit us sometime, okay?" Shanks is quick to take his daughter from Sab and bid his goodbye before she can regain her composure and ask a few more questions.

The scene she witnessed made her curious. There are a lot of theories swimming in her mind as to why Kidd reacted that way. It was rude of him.

A sigh left her lips before deciding to take her mind off these things for now and get back to work.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Kidd stormed off from Sab's office without saying a word. Seeing that man again stirred the hatred he tried to bury in his mind.

He thought that he won't have to deal with him, but it turns out it's not as simple as it is. What a coincidence! Shanks is a family friend of the Gol D family.

It hurts seeing him especially when he introduced himself, feigning ignorance that they knew each other. Yes, Kidd wants it like that, but for some reason, it didn't sit well with him how Shanks can act like that.

He stormed off without telling Sab anything. He can't think of what to say anyway.

After storming off the hospital, he finds himself alone in his office, staring at nothing. Being alone calms him but at the same time, it hits his nerves where it hurts. His mind is a mess, trying not to think of the past.

He succeeded in calming himself after a few hours. Reaching for his phone, he half expected to see messages or missed calls from Sab, but there was none. He does not know if he should be happy she's not grilling him questions or not.

There's hesitance in him if he should be calling her or not. If he does, what is he supposed to say anyway? What if she starts asking questions he's not ready to answer?

"Fuck." He muttered to himself, deciding not to call her. It's best if he does it this way.

And it stayed that way for the next two days, turning his mood sourer than it already is.

"Call her and apologize." Killer said after seeing Kidd drinking in the middle of the day.

"Shut up."

"You can't just leave her hanging after your shitty attitude that day. Call her, Kidd. She deserves an apology for the way you acted." He remained silent, thinking about what he should do. "Don't you think it is time for you to talk to your brother?"

"I don't have a brother! He's dead to me!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the table but Killer did not flinch, prepared for the outburst just as always whenever Shanks is being brought to the conversation.

"You can't always deny it like that. No matter what you do, he's still your brother. The world you live in is small, Kidd. You are bound to meet him anytime."

"I said, I do not have a brother."

"Fine. If that's what you want. If you don't want to take chances with your brother, go ahead, be a stubborn mule but I sure hope it won't be the same decision with Sab."

"And what am I supposed to say to her if she asks?"

"Tell her the truth! You can't keep pushing everyone out just because of your hatred! If you keep doing it like that, you're going to lose her!" That was the last sentence before Killer left.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"You okay, Sab?" Luffia's voice rang in Sab's ear.

"Hm? Yeah, I am okay." No, she's not okay. It's been 2 days since her last communication with Kidd.

"You don't look okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Don't worry about it. Let's just worry about raiding Shanks' house." She forced a smile to form in her lips but her sisters knew better than to push.

Ann remained silent, watching Sab with a worried look. She wants to ask her younger twin about what's bothering her but decided against it in the end. If she doesn't want to talk, then there's that.

The three of them are on their way to Shanks' house to raid his fridge and cellar - like they always do whenever they visit.

Sab mentioned that Shanks and Makino adopted a daughter from the orphanage, making Ann and Luffia excited to meet her.

When they arrived, Shanks is still not at home which makes things perfect because they can raid his cellar without intervention. Makino just lets them do whatever they want anyway.

The kids are still napping so the three sisters went straight to Shanks' cellar.

"Where is his secret stash?" Sab asks, a grin on her face. They knew that aside from the display in the cellar, Shanks keeps a few bottles of wine and alcohol somewhere no one can get. He knows the sisters are coming over so he must have hidden his most favorite drinks.

"It should be in his office. in the drawer." Makino just smiled while preparing food for the visitors.

"Gotcha!" Sab grinned. They split, Luffia remained in the kitchen to raid the fridge, Ann is in the cellar while Sab is in Shanks' office to get the hidden stash.

The office is quite big and there's a high chance there's a hidden switch or something here. There's a bunch of secret vaults all over the house that contains alcohol. Yes, Shanks is hiding them all over the house like a damn hamster. A few of those secret vaults have been discovered by Luffia and Zoro who helped in raiding the place after Luffia pleaded non-stop. Something along the lines of Zoro's sense of smell is top-notch when it comes to alcohol. While Luffia's sense of smell is top-notch when it comes to meat or food in general. Yes, both are sharing one brain cell.

As Sab surveyed the area, she tried to find suspicious places where he could be hiding the overpriced alcohol. She opened the drawer which is surprisingly not locked.

"How careless of you, Shanks." She grinned after seeing two bottles inside. Without hesitation, she took the bottles and this is when she saw two photos that are in a folder along with the two bottles of alcohol.

She shouldn't be snooping on this personal item because what she came here for is just the alcohol, but the photos bugged her, especially after seeing the mop of two red-hairs that were revealed.

Deciding to take a look, she placed the bottles on the table and grabbed the photos out of the folder.

Her mouth gaped upon seeing the two people in the picture.

Undoubtedly, the older and taller man is Shanks, but what surprised him is the boy in front of Shanks. He's about 10 or 11 years old, a young boy, indeed but there's no mistaking it, it's Kidd.

"Oh, god..." She muttered to herself after flipping the photo to see what is written at the back. _Shanks and Kidd Leroux._ "No way..." That is all she can say after reading it.

So this is why Kid acted like that when he saw Shanks.

They are brothers.

She knew Shanks had a sibling but never expected it to be Kidd.

A lot of questions formed in her head while staring at the picture. He needs to talk to Kidd as soon as possible, but before she does, she must talk to Shanks first.

"Sab..." Shanks stepped into his office, seeing Sab holding the picture with the two overpriced alcohols on top of his desk.

"Sab, hurry, Shanks just arrived - Ooops!" Ann stopped dead on her tracks outside of the office after seeing Shanks already in his office.

Instead of hearing cries and begging from Shanks as usual whenever they raid his house, he remained silent while staring at Sab. Ann sensed the tension in the air and looked between the two of them.

"Shanks, we have to talk." Sab finally said a word.

"I knew you would be asking me one of these days."

Confused as to what they are saying, Ann stepped inside the office, walked towards Sab, and saw the photo in her hands. Without hesitation, she took it from Sab and read what was written at the back.

"Oh..." That's all she can utter after reading it.

"Let's eat first then we'll talk." Shanks said, ushering the twins to follow him. "And please, leave my bottles of alcohol." But the twins did not listen to his last sentence. They brought the bottles with them so they can put it in the car. Much to Shanks' annoyance.

The meal proceeds as usual. Sab is trying not to overthink everything. When it is over, they all sat in the living room while the children are playing in the open space not too far away from them to see.

"So, you're brothers." Sab opened the topic. "That explains why he bolted out of the door as soon as he saw you."

"It's a long story. I am pretty sure he still hates me after everything that happened. His brother abandoned him and sent him to an orphanage."

"But why did you do that?" Luffia asks. She's unusually being attentive now. The matter of discussion is very sensitive and she can feel the tension.

"Sab, you knew how my father was like. He's nothing but a dick to Kidd since he was a kid. He fucked up big time, got into a shady business, had mobs chasing us for money to pay off his debts. It was horrible."

None of them said anything after seeing Shanks' pained expression. Sab knew what Shanks' father is like because he is one of her patients a few years ago. He's gone crazy due to mixed emotions - self-hatred, guilt, and overall a mess.

It wasn't easy talking to the man at first. Sab has not earned her doctorate at that time, but Shanks asked her to handle his father instead of other doctors. Shanks wants to avoid this issue going to the public not because of his status but for Kidd.

"Didn't you ever tell him why you have to send him to the orphanage?" Sab asks after a few moments of silence.

"I didn't get a chance to do so. I think he was a teenager at that time and happened to see me with one of the guys I used to work with. I pretended that I didn't know him and I guess that grudge remained the same all these years. You could say I am at fault for his trust issues. The brother he trusted so much had turned his back on him." His fists are clenched against his thighs, frown deepening. He loves his brother so much that it must be hurting him how said brother hates him.

"Why would you pretend you didn't know him?" It was Ann.

"Shanks has to work with those people to pay off the debts of their father." Makino provided an answer for them. "If they had known that Kidd exists, they might do something to him and he is just a child at that time."

"Shanks, I fail to understand why you did not bring it up to him to explain. He has to know your reason. You did what you think is for the best. Does he even know what happened to your father?"

Shanks looked at Sab with sad eyes as if begging her to be understanding.

"I tried a few times but his hatred is there Sab. And I realized that if what happened in the past is still hurting him, then I might as well stay clear off his path."

"That doesn't resolve anything, Shanks! It's unfair to you!"

"If I told him now after all these years, what do you think will he feel? Don't you think he will feel more hurt than he already is?"

"So, you are keeping him in the dark of what you did and what happened to your father?" Sab wants nothing more than to get this matter settled. Now that she knows what happened, it makes sense why Kidd would never talk about his family.

Yes, she understands that it must be horrible, but keeping the hatred bottled up will not be good for Kidd. She's worried that it will consume him.

"If he asks about it, then I'll tell him. I won't be forcing him to listen to me if he doesn't want to, Sab. He's suffered enough."

"You make it sound like you didn't."

Shanks just smiled and shook his head at her as if asking not to question his decision and she's exasperated. Shanks is like a brother to him. From what their parents told them, Shanks had been through a lot before he could get out of the shit he got himself into just to save his brother and father.

But he won't budge. He won't be doing anything about this situation.

"He deserves to know. And that includes the death of your father." Sab said before walking out of the house to clear her head. This is so much to take and add to that, she's not on speaking terms with Kidd.

She's in a bind if she should bring this up with Kidd or not. Guess she'll find out because the caller on her phone is none other than Kidd.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Ages:**

Rouge - 49

Roger - 62

Whitebeard - 66

Shanks - 35/36

I know they are much older in the manga, but I just altered their ages, k?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> I settled for the name Akira and Haruka (For the adopted girl). 
> 
> For that antagonist that is yet to be named, hahaha. Well, just watch out for it.  
> Also, Chibichim164 suggested to add something for Law so he can be teased about it. I can add that at some point, but I dunno who I should pair him up with. He's bi, by the way. Most of the pairs I see him with is Kidd or Luffy.   
> I was thinking maybe someone from the crew? Shachi maybe? Thoughts??


	49. Dilemma

If Sab is being honest, she does not know if she should be answering the call or not. What will come out of their conversation now that she knew the story behind?

The cell phone continues to ring while she remained to stare at it, not knowing what to do.

"Are you not going to answer that?" Sab was startled when she finds Luffia at her back. They just arrived at their house after the quick visit to Shanks' home.

"Yeah, I will." Luffia nodded and went back inside so she can give Sab her space as she answers the phone. Bracing herself, she sighed before answering the call and muttered a "Hello" to the person on the other side.

"Sab..." He muttered as well. Looks like both of them are struggling with how to open up a conversation after not talking to each other for days. "Can we talk?"

"Yes, we can. Tomorrow after work."

"That's fine... I'll pick you up in the hospital?"

"No. I'll just drive to your house." After that, there was silence between them. The tension can be felt by the tone of their voices.

"You're mad at me." That wasn't a question, it was a statement from Kidd.

"No, I am not mad. I'm just disappointed." There's no point in hiding what she feels. The two of them are always honest with each other, telling each other what they felt. That's always been the case for them.

"Yeah, understandable." That was all Kidd can say.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." Sab has to cut the conversation right there. If they continue to talk on the phone, they might end up opening a very sensitive topic that could end up being disastrous. This topic is better if they talk about it in person.

When she stepped inside the house, she notices how Ann is so pale.

"Why do you look so pale?"

"I am not feeling well. Lack of sleep." Sab shrugged it off and decided to go to sleep as well. Although sleep did not come easy for her. She keeps thinking about Kidd and Shanks.

Even when morning came, she can't help but still think about it. She's so distracted that she can't function properly when working.

When it is time to leave, she dreaded what to say to him. How is she supposed to bring this up without hurting him? Even though she wants this to be settled between Kidd and Shanks, she does not want Kidd to be hurt.

She is aware of how reclused he is when it comes to feelings and his experience had made him unable to open up to other people, to trust them. Sab gained that trust and if she brings it up now, he might start to feel guarded against her.

But she has no choice but to confront him about it. It will no do well for him to continue hating on his brother and to be shackled by his past.

She arrived at his house around 5 PM, parking her car right in front of the gate when she can just open the gate by using the passcode, but she didn't. Instead, she presses the doorbell, waiting for him to open up for her.

"I did not change the passcode in my house. Why are you pressing the doorbell?" That was his greeting as soon as he saw Sab. For a moment there, she realized how she missed him in the past few days.

"No reason." A forced smile graced her lips and this did not go unnoticed by Kidd. He frowned but let her in the house.

There was a heavy silence between them especially after the door was shut.

"I'm sorry." Kidd was the first to break the silence. His eyes looked sincere while looking at Sab. Had it been an issue between the two of them, Sab would have forgiven him and let this matter slide, but no. The issue is deeper than he lets on.

"I don't think you are saying sorry to the right person, Kidd. You should be apologizing to Shanks instead." Her voice is calm, trying to make sure she does not sound too demanding of him.

"Can we just let this matter go?" It's damn obvious he wants a way out of the talking about Shanks as much as he can but Sab won't let him.

"Kidd, you were rude to Shanks."

"He deserves it." He said with conviction. His eyes reflect nothing but hatred and that scared Sab. She's scared that it will consume him in no time if he doesn't let go. It's been years and yet, here he is, hating on Shanks.

"He's the last person who deserves that kind of treatment, Kidd. Especially coming from you." Sab countered. As soon as she said that, Kidd looked at him, realization dawned on him.

"I don't give anything to those who don't deserve it." He spats. Sab sighed upon seeing Kidd's eyes. There's nothing but hatred in there and it hurts to see him like this because Sab knows Kidd is also hurting.

"He deserves it, Kidd. More than you could ever imagine."

"You may think that he does, but I don't."

"He's your brother, Kidd."

"I don't have a brother! He's dead to me years ago!"

"No, he's not! You may think like that but regardless of what you say, he is still your brother, nothing can change that."

"Did you come here to convince me to respect that bastard?" Sab is getting mad at his words, but she refrained herself from throwing a fit. One of them has to be calm which Kidd is anything but.

"I came here to tell you that you're hating him for wrong reasons. Kidd, listen to me - "

" _Wrong_ reasons? Really, Sab? Really?" Kidd cannot believe what he is hearing right now. She's siding with that bastard and telling him he has the wrong reasons to hate on him? "Sure, it's wrong to hate him when he abandoned me when I was a child. Sure, it's wrong to hate him when he disowned me right in front of my face. Tell me, what are the _right reasons_ I should have so my hatred can be justified?"

"I know you have been hurt because of what happened, but couldn't you have at least listened to him? He has his reasons, Kidd."

"Yeah, sure. Bullshit reasons, you mean?" Sab can only close her eyes, trying not to lose her self-control on how bullheaded Kidd can be.

"He has his reasons and the least you could have done is listen to him before you let yourself be consumed by your hatred."

"I am fine without him, Sab. I survived without him and I plan to live my life with him out of the picture."

"Your reaction upon seeing him doesn't look fine to me, Kidd." Sab is not backing down. She is determined to crack the defense that Kidd placed in his mind. She has to make him listen to her.

"You know what, this conversation is going nowhere."

"It is going nowhere because you refuse to listen to me. Please, Kidd. Don't let your hatred consume you. Hating on him for years is not good, you will forever be caged because of your past."

"I think it's time for you to leave. I don't want to continue this conversation especially when my girlfriend is siding with my enemy."

"He's not your enemy, for goodness' sake, Kidd!" Sab is getting frustrated. Kidd is not listening, keeping himself in a cage of hatred against Shanks. What frustrates her, even more, is the fact that he is slowly seeing her an enemy.

"He is." He said with a tone full of conviction. "Now, please leave me alone."

"Kidd - "

"No, Sab. I'd like to be alone. If what we're going to talk about is this bullshit, then I'd rather you leave." Sab is visibly hurt from his words but Kidd held his conviction. Even if it means pushing her away, then he will.

Sab was left with no choice but to shake her head in disbelief before leaving Kidd's house.

As soon as he heard the noise of her car starting, he kicked the nearby coffee table in frustration followed by a loud curse.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The fight took a toll on Sab. Her mind is always somewhere else during work, she can't focus properly, and once in a while, she was tempted to call him. Even if she does, she knows that they will end up fighting again.

She's not the only one who's been hurting after the last fight. Kidd is as well. Killer can only watch his friend suffer. He is always in a bad mood, shouting when small things are going wrong, drinking in the middle of the day, and most of the time getting home drunk.

"You can't continue doing this, Kidd. You have to stop." There's a visible underlying concern in Killer's voice that did not escape Kidd's ears.

"Stop what?"

"It's been days, Kidd. Can't you talk to Sab?"

"And fight again? Hell no! She's always insisting and siding with that bastard!"

"All she wants is for you to listen to your brother."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I don't have a fucking brother!" Killer flinched a little when Kidd raised his voice. Sab is right, the anger is consuming him that he won't listen at all.

"As a friend, I am worried about you. You can't let this consume you. Aren't you tired of hating him? Don't you at least want a closure?" It's been years and Kidd has never learned to let go of that grudge, caging himself in a room full of hatred against his brother. He never learned to trust anyone that easily, except for Sab.

Sab was the exemption. Killer was hoping she can heal Kidd's wounds but if Kidd is not willing to face the reality, there's nothing much she can do.

"I want nothing to do with him, that's it. Plain and simple."

Killer can only sigh in resignation. Nothing he will say will make Kidd listen at all. After leaving his red-haired friend, he called Sab and told her that he can't get Kidd to listen.

"I figured he won't be listening anytime soon." Sab muttered. She's still hoping that everything will work out between Kidd and Shanks. They are important people in her life. "Thanks, Killer. Bye for now."

As soon as the call ended, she decided to head home even though it's only 3:00 PM. She can't work like this. When she arrived home, she was surprised to see Ann's car in the garage. She should be in her office or in a client's office, but here she is.

"Ann?" She called out. At least with the presence of her twin sister, she won't be alone, thinking a lot of things which will just frustrate her.

There was no answer so she headed to Ann's room only to find her lying on her bed, pale as a powder.

"Ann? Are you okay?"

"Oh, Sab. You're here." Her voice is so weak as if she's sick.

"What happened to you?" By instinct, she placed her hand on top of Ann's head to check her temperature if it's slightly higher than usual, but it seems not. She'll have to get a thermometer to be sure.

"I got dizzy while at work so I decided to leave a little early."

"You could have called me." Sab placed her bag on the couch nearby and went straight to Ann's bathroom where the first-aid kit is. She opened the cabinet and can't help but notice the number of monthly cycle necessities that were left untouched.

Her heart started to beat a little faster at the idea that prompted in her head. She headed back to Ann's room to get her temperature and to her dismay, it's just normal.

"Do often get dizzy?"

"Hmm, for a few days? Maybe because I am not sleeping properly?" Ann shrugged. It's not unusual for her to get dizzy when she does not have enough sleep, but Sab thinks otherwise.

"Do you often go to the bathroom to pee?"

"What's with the questions?" Ann does not know why Sab is asking these.

"Just answer me, Ann." Sab emphasized with urgency.

"Well, yeah. It's normal though."

"No, I mean, more than usual?" Sab pried for more answers, waiting for Ann to provide them - and base on the answers, it seems that the result is pointing to the earlier conclusion.

"I think so? Why?"

"When was your last period?"

"It's uh - " Ann was silent for a moment s if calculating and then it dawned on her. "Shit." She looked at Sab, turning paler at the idea. It can't be. She can't be pregnant. No, she refuses to believe it.

Noticing her state of panic, Sab tried to calm her down. If she's pregnant, being stressed is bad for the baby.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't panic yet. We don't know just yet, so relax, okay?" Sab is trying to maintain her composure at the possible situation. At least this way, she won't have to think about Kidd, but still, the situation is unexpected.

"Fuck." Ann muttered another curse. How did this happen? Wait, that was a stupid question. She knows she's sexually active and sometimes, they never cared to use a condom because she's on a pill.

"Why don't you try to see if our assumptions are right?" Sab handed the pregnancy test kit that is available in the first-aid kit she brought.

"Fuck." Ann is beyond speechless at the possibility of her being pregnant. She does not know what to say. "Ok. Ok." She tried to calm herself but her hands are shaking while reaching for the pregnancy test kit that Sab is offering. "Holy shit, what if I am?" She clutched onto the kit in her hands, afraid of the whole situation.

"Ann, we will talk once we get the results, ok? Just, please, go ahead and do it."

Ann nodded before walking towards the bathroom, pregnancy test in her hand. It only took her 10 minutes to finish before placing the kit on top of the bedside table, waiting for it to render results. Sab grabbed her sister's hand, knowing that she's here for her.

"Oh my god. Shit." Ann muttered again.

"Ann, the result is not up yet. Relax please." But Ann won't calm down. "Do you want to check the results or - "

"Can you check it for me?" Ann is afraid of what it will render. At this point, her head's a total mess. Thankfully, Sab was there for her.

Standing up to walk towards the bedside table, leaving Ann sitting on the bed, Sab looked at the test results, blinking several times to double-check if she's just seeing things.

She slowly looked back at Ann and there are no words needed. As soon as Ann saw the look Sab is giving her, she knew what the result was. She's pregnant.

"Oh my god. What the - How, I, uh. Fuck."

"Ann - "

"How am I supposed to tell Marco about it?!" That was her biggest worry. "I was on a pill, I swear. I never missed taking those. How?"

"Ann, you should know that pills are not 100% guarantee that you won't get pregnant."

"I know that but I've been using it for months and I never got pregnant!" Ann argued. Thinking back, they had raw sex when she was on a risky day and that was 3 months ago. She never got pregnant. Why now?

"I think we should get you checked in RGH tomorrow. Who knows, the results may not be accurate with this one." Sab is trying to console her sister, but she knows pretty well that this one is real.

Ann is still a mess after that revelation but Sab's presence calms her down. It's scary because she never expected this will happen and the more she thought about it, the more she feels conflicted.

Deep inside her, she feels somewhat happy that she's carrying Marco's child. On the other side of her head, the situation is scary, especially how she will explain this to Marco. There are so many what if's in her head that it's making her dizzier than she already is.

"I know what you're thinking. Stop it, please." Sab reprimanded.

"I can't help it, okay? What if Marco doesn't want kids? What if he doesn't want the baby? What if he wants to break up with me?"

"Ann, Marco loves you, that I can tell. Also, before you think of what if's, focus on getting some rest for now so we can visit the hospital tomorrow. I'll ask Chopper to conduct the test for you."

Ann managed to nod and calm herself.

"You look tired too. Don't tell me you're pregnant as well?"

"Haha. Very funny." A chuckle escapes Sab's lips at Ann's suggestion.

"You guys are still fighting?"

"We can't fight if we're not talking in the first place, are we?" Came a sad and sarcastic response from Sab. It's been days since their last talk. No, that isn't counted as _talking_ more like arguing. They argued until he told her to leave. That hurts her.

She never expected him to ask her to leave and reject her explanations. He's very firm in continuing to hate Shanks at the expense even if it means not obtaining proper closure. Sab thinks that it will not be healthy for him and she does not want him to regret things once he finds the truth. The later he finds out, the more it hurts. She can only imagine how it will hurt him if he will know that he was wrong to hate his brother for years.

"Did you tell him everything?"

"No. He won't listen at all. When I brought the topic to him, he feels as if I am his enemy for siding with Shanks." Ann can only sympathize with Sab. She's going through such a rough situation but there's nothing they can do. If Kidd won't listen to either Sab and Killer, what chances do they have that he will listen to them? "Anyway, I'll prepare an early dinner so you can take a rest." As if on cue, Ann's stomach growled, making the twins laugh.

The twins kept the news to themselves for now, except for Chopper and Law. Sab called them last night and told them about Ann's circumstance.

"Just so you know, I am not an Obgyn." Law muttered to the twins when they arrived in Chopper's office for the test.

"You have your own laboratory. Run this through, will you?" Sab deadpanned.

"Weren't you on a pill?" Law asks. "Marco's seeds must be hella strong to be able to impregnate you even though you are taking birth control pills - ow!" Law earned a jab in the stomach from Sab after hearing the last comment, making him shut up. "Fine, fine. We will run the test. It will only take 15-30 minutes." Law said.

30 minutes feel like torture to Ann. She keeps fidgeting around while waiting for the result, anxious about what it will be. But even without the result, she is almost positive that it will be the same outcome - that she's pregnant. Sab and Chopper made it their tasks to calm Ann down.

As soon as Law came back, Ann stood up looking at him with expectations.

"Congratulations. You're four weeks pregnant." The words felt like a bomb to Ann. Yes, the home pregnancy test kit provided the same results, but hearing it from a doctor is different. It's as if she was slapped from left then got slapped harder on the right. Yeah, that's one way to describe what she is feeling right now.

"Oh, shit." Another curse. How many times had she cursed since yesterday? She can't even count.

"The pills must not have worked. What did you get again?" Law is trying his best to console his cousin after looking at how pale she is.

"I got it from you guys. It's this." She placed the bottle she has in her bag and as soon as she did, the two doctors all muttered: "OH."

"What do you mean by 'OH'?" Sab raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Clearly, Ann does not have the spare energy to notice how they reacted.

"This isn't the one you got when you went to that vacation, Ann." Law said. "When did you get this?" Law was looking at the bottle as if it's a bane of his existence.

"Two months ago since I ran out of pills. Why?" For some reason, the look in Chopper and Law's eyes is making her nervous. They were looking at the bottle with baffled and shocked expressions.

"Err, this one is different. This is a narcolepsy pill that is safe for pregnant women. This is not a birth control pill." Chopper spilled the bean and Ann's mouth can only gape in disbelief.

She remembered when she dropped by Chopper's office to get more pills, he told her to get the same bottle like last time in the drawer while she is busy finishing a report. It seems that she grabbed the wrong one.

"I fucked up." Ann slumped her head on her palms. She literally fucked up. All this time, she wasn't on birth control pills for a month! What the hell. "How can I even explain this to Marco?"

"Just tell him you are pregnant. Simple as that." Law is still nonchalant about it which earned him another smack from Sab.

"Should I just tell him I got pregnant because I wasn't on pills for a month because I grabbed the wrong bottle?!"

"Err - that's one way to put it though." Sab added. The situation is kind of funny, but she can't just make fun of her sister like that.

"Are you going to keep it?" Law asks in a very serious tone. When Ann looked up at her cousin, she looked murderous at him, offended at his question. Even Sab is slightly offended, but she supposes it's a valid question considering this is not planned.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course, I will." Even though it is an accident, it doesn't mean that Ann will get rid of it. It's her baby. She will be keeping it no matter what. Yes, she's not ready but what can she do?

"Then, that settles it. You just have to tell Marco." Yes, it may sound easy, but she does not even know how to explain it to him. Not to mention there is a lot of hesitance and insecurities lingering in her mind.

As soon as the check-up is done, Sab drove Ann back home. A lot of things came into her mind. First, how to tell Marco. Second, how to tell their dad. Their reactions are what she is afraid of. Her dad may have a heart attack if he hears this news.

"It's not good for the baby if you are so stressed out like that." Sab said.

"It feels weird, Sab. In 8 months, I am going to be a mother." That was strange. It just hit her so hard that she does not know what to do.

"And I am going to be an aunt. For now, please try to calm yourself and think things through."

"Yeah..." She looked down at her stomach who is still as flat. Her hand slowly caresses the flat stomach where her child is. It's just weird, she's carrying a human being.

"We're almost home." 5 minutes later, they arrived at their house. She planned to stay with Ann, but Ann said that there's no need to do so. She will be fine on her own. "Okay, if you say so. Ah, wait. Can you do me a favor and get this in my room?" Sab handed the folder to Ann who just nodded.

As soon as she's inside, Ann felt another wave of nausea hit her. With staggered steps, she went to her room, carrying her cellphone as well as the folder that Sab asked her to bring with her.

Her consciousness is slipping and she can feel sleepiness taking over. So she decided to lay down, her stuff forgotten on the bedside table. Who could have thought that being pregnant at this early stage can be tiring? Now, she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And here comes more complications. LOL.
> 
> Also, I came up with a bright idea of who to pair Law with. It will just be a side story or something. HAHAHA. You will not expect who it is, but watch out. :D


	50. Coward

Miserable. That's an understatement when describing what Kidd is feeling right now. It's been almost a week since the last time he saw Sab and it irritates him how he's terribly affected by that. Never had he experienced missing someone this bad.

The first two days are alright, but come the third day, he feels as if he wants to wrangle something, throw a tantrum, smash anything. It was unbearable.

He felt so guilty after asking her to leave just like that. When she left, he almost reached for his keys to go after her but in the end, he didn't. It's driving him crazy how he misses her badly.

He misses her smile, her taunts, her sarcastic remarks, her slight insults, her laugh, her everything. It was getting too much for him to handle and he does not know what to do. Is this how people fall in love? Had he known it will hurt like this just by not seeing her for a few days, he would have done himself a favor and stop the brewing feelings earlier on. But it's too late now. He's too far gone in loving her that there's no going back.

Yes, he wants to see her, to talk to her again, but he can't. He's afraid of another series of arguments coming back and forth. Right now, he's sitting in his living room where that argument happened. As he surveyed his house, for some reason, it feels empty.

He's too far engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice his surroundings - car stopping in front of his gate before someone opens it and make their way into the entrance.

When the door was opened, that was the only time he woke up from his musings. Looking up, he was surprised to see Sab there.

They locked eyes without saying anything, not when Sab closes the door and stood in front of Kidd. Before anyone could say anything, Kidd stood up, silently wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. They stayed like that for who knows how long, embracing each other, smelling each other, and enjoying the warmth each other can give.

"Just so you know, I am not here to have another argument again." Sab whispered to him which made Kidd hug her tighter. "I'll try not to bring him up again, but I want you to think thoroughly what I said last time, ok?"

Kidd sighed heavily. "Forgetting everything that happened is not easy, Sab. It wasn't. I was abandoned by the person who I trusted the most." Sab hugged him tighter, feeling how hurt he was - he still is. The shadow of his past is lingering at the back of his mind, ready to eat him without given notice. That is scaring Sab, that she won't be able to help him overcome that shadow.

She wanted to tell him everything that happened with Shanks but she feels that it is not her place at all. What she can do is to slowly get Kidd to open up with the idea of listening to Shanks again. But this may be harder than she thought it would.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia remained still for about 3 minutes before she broke into the largest grin she can muster.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Err, yeah." Ann answered, her mind still can't believe this is happening.

"Oh, Marco's gonna be a dad! Have you chosen a name yet? Can I name the baby?" Luffia naming a baby is a bad idea. Who knows what kind of name she's going to come up with and the baby might end up hating it in the future.

"Lu, slow down, will you? It's still not there yet, ok?" Sab has to interfere after seeing the complicated look in Ann's face. Finding out you're pregnant is not easy for her.

"Oh, ok. But I'm happy! We're gonna be an aunt!" She can imagine how cute the baby will be and can't wait to meet him or her.

"I haven't told Marco." Ann's voice silenced the giggles of Luffia. She looked at her eldest sister, head tilting to the other side.

"Why not?"

"I mean, I will at some point. I just don't know how to break the news to him." Ann's still somewhat hesitant about how she should tell him. They haven't talked about marriage at all, least of all, having children. They never talked about it. The subject was never a topic and she's afraid of bringing it up now.

What if Marco just wants to marry her because she's pregnant? What is he doesn't want children?

"Stop overthinking, will you?" Sab notices how Ann fidgets and can't calm down. "Just tell him and talk to him." Yeah... Easy for her to say...

"Fine, fine. Let's just change the topic for now." Ann just wants to get her mind off of it for a moment. Thank goodness her sisters understand her wishes. At a time like this, Ann is very thankful to have two sisters who are by her side.

"Sab, you all good with Kidd?" Luffia changed the subject immediately and to a more sensitive topic than pregnancy.

It's no secret to them that Sab and Kidd were fighting because of Shanks.

"Yeah, we're good now. Well, he still refuses to talk about it and I told him I will try not to bring it up again. I just hope he will consider what I said last time." Sab knows this is just a temporary setup. Sooner or later, the topic will become unavoidable for both of them. Shanks is a constant figure in their lives and will continue to be. He's a brother they never have and all Sab wants is for them to get along and talk things out.

Apparently, that's not an easy feat to achieve.

"As long as you guys are talking again, I guess everything will work out eventually." That's all they can hope for. "And you, Luffia? How are you with Zoro?" Ann diverted the topic to Luffia who is as carefree as always.

"Hmm, everything's fine - "

"Please, do not mention your sex life, I'll kill you if you will." Sab warned. If they let Luffia talk freely, she will no doubt mention it again. They swear, she's trying to annoy the hell out of them.

"Rude. I am not going to mention that since your sex life was stagnant for several days." Sab's jaw slacked, almost dropping to the floor. It might have dropped had it not been for the bone connecting it to her head. But that's not the point.

Ann was almost in tears from laughing. Leave it to Luffia to be as savage when she didn't mean to. She talks before she thinks.

"Ann, stop laughing."

"Ok, but just - " Ann covered her mouth and tried to contain her laughter from bursting. Sab can only glare at Ann before directing it to Luffia who was tilting her head, so freaking innocent that it annoys her. She looks at Sab as if asking her if she said anything wrong.

"Ugh, what were you saying again?" Sab has no choice but to let that statement from Luffia slide.

"Oh, Oh! We escaped from Nami the other day! And guess what? Since she's guarding the cars, we have no choice but to escape by using a boat!" Luffia's eyes gleamed as if she just told them the most exciting adventure she did.

"What?" Sab can't believe she's hearing this - wait, scratch that. This is Luffia, of course, she can believe it.

"We escaped by using a boat! It was the Mini-Merry. So we paddle our way out of the area and just brought wallet with us. Nami was SO mad when she can't find us that afternoon. Hahahaha!"

"Where did you go after escaping?" Ann's curious what made Luffia want to escape so badly that she has to use her mini-boat to get away. Surely, there should be a valid reason why Luffia has to escape.

"I told Zoro I wanted to check this hotel..." The twins are dreading about the story right now. "So, we checked in after we escaped, right?" Yep, this is getting escalated. "Then, I told Zoro, we should be using the room!" The twins groaned in unison. They do not want to hear this kind of adventure from Luffia. "We used the baths, we used the bed and also ordered food, and guess what?" They don't want to guess what happened next but Luffia does not care, she continued. "It was boring!"

The twins sighed with relief at her last sentence. At least it wasn't something along the lines of 'sex is amazing in a hotel'.

"The hotel is boring! I told Zoro we should build a hotel that is not boring!"

"Uh, why is it boring?" Twins can't figure out why Luffia will say that a hotel is boring. As far as they know, hotels are usually a relaxing and luxurious place. For it to be tagged a boring in Luffia's standards, they don't know what kind of fun hotel she's trying to come up with.

"It just is! There's nothing fun about the food or the service. So I told Zoro we will build a fun hotel! I have this idea of a bar and hotel theme! Wouldn't it be amazing? Then I'll drag Jaggy to partner with me! When I told Nami about the idea, she stopped nagging us."

The twins can't imagine what the hotel will look like but this is Luffia they are talking about. She'll come up with weird ideas and for some reason, it just works out.

"And I also thought about building an underwater hotel! Isn't that amazing?"

"How will you even do that?" Ann is contemplating how that will work. Practically viewing that idea - it won't work out as Luffia wants it.

"I dunno. Franky will do it." She shrugs, passing the responsibility to Franky. Yeah, that's Luffia for you.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Marco can't help notice that something is bothering Ann. She seems restless and can't sit still for whatever reason. They're having dinner at Baratie. Normally, she will eat a large portion of their meal, but this time, it's not the case.

"Ann, is something wrong, yoi?" She jolts at the question, which is pretty odd. She's been unusually jumpy these days too, as what Marco observed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot of things in my mind." _That includes the baby in my stomach..._ Just thinking about it is making her restless. She still doesn't know how to tell him about her situation. Telling him right now is a bad idea considering they are in a public place. If anyone hears what she has to say, it will definitely get out to the tabloids.

That's the last thing she wanted to happen. She has not told Marco of the situation and the worse thing that could happen is for her dad to find out about it via the newspaper. Thinking about Roger, Ann feels a headache building right now.

"Anything I can help?"

"No. It's fine. It's just workload and stuff." _Stuff. Yeah, right._ She mentally told herself.

"Ok, if you say so." She's thankful that Marco did not insist on prying for more information and this is something she truly appreciated.

The two of them continue eating, albeit Ann wants to throw up right there and then. She never knew it can be this bad. And she almost wanted to run out of the restaurant when Marco offered her a glass of wine.

"Uh, I don't feel like drinking wine tonight."

"Okay." Marco is giving her the looks. Ann never declines a glass of wine every mealtime, well, except for breakfast. The situation is making Marco so confused right now, but if she won't say anything, there's nothing he can do about it.

When they left the restaurant, Ann immediately fell asleep in the car. He has to wake her up when they arrived at the sisters' house.

"Ann..." Marco called out before she could step inside. "You'll tell me if there's something wrong, right?"

His eyes clearly tell her that he's worried about Ann, which makes her feel guilty.

"Yeah, I will." She kisses him before stepping inside the house, sighing and ridiculing herself for being a coward. When she opened the door, she found Sab, waiting for her in the living room.

"So?"

"I, uh..."

"You chickened out, I assumed."

"That's one way to put it." Ann admitted before taking a seat on the couch, facing Sab.

"I don't understand what's stopping you from telling Marco."

"I'm just scared, ok? I don't know he will take this. There's no talk about having kids and I dunno..."

"Don't be pessimistic. This is something you'll have to talk to him sooner or later. I think you have to have the courage to tell him. He has the right to know."

"I know, Sab. It's not easy as you make it sound to be. I don't want to screw up this relationship - "

"Hey!" Sab intervened in her sentence. "You are not screwing your relationship up. For all you know, everything will get better with the kid on the way." Sab feels like Ann is just overwhelmed right now, add to that is the pregnancy hormones that make her more pessimistic - more than usual, that is. "I mean, I am not rushing you to tell him or anything, but the sooner the better. Just work your courage and tell him."

Ann nods. Like she has a choice anyway. She has to tell him soon.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia's been busy for the next few days, calling the executives to tell them about the idea of establishing chains of hotels. Mind you - not a boring one.

Franky is being challenged to come up with a hotel underwater, which is a pretty neat idea but hard to do. There's a lot to consider in building that kind of hotel.

"You two escaped just to check the nearby hotel and came up with this idea. I don't even know what to feel right now." Nami muttered under her breath.

"But it's a good idea! Zoro and I love the sea, and having a hotel like that will be amazing!" Luffia argued which was followed by a nodding Zoro.

"The first idea is good, it's pretty easy to accomplish." Robin said, referring to the hotel and bar idea. "You just need to talk to Kidd about it if you want to partner with him."

"Oh, we're gonna do that today! We're going to drop by his place!"

After a few more discussions regarding the budget as well as the estimated timeframe, the meeting is finally dismissed. They have a rough idea of how to execute Luffia's crazy idea.

After the meeting, Luffia and Zoro left the Sunny Building to disturb Kidd in his office. The security personnel of the building knows Luffia and Zoro so he let them inside without asking questions.

"Jaggy!" Luffia shouted as soon as she opened the door, startling Kidd from his seat.

"What are you doing here, brat?" This might be Sab's sister and his friend (unfortunately), but it doesn't stop Kidd from being irritated at Luffia's rambunctious attitude.

"We're going to be partners!" She declared.

"What is she talking about?" Of all the years of dealing with Luffia, Kidd knows who better to ask. Questioning Luffia will not get him anywhere.

"She means business partners." Zoro answered - a very straightforward answer, that Kidd can appreciate.

"Business partners? What kind of business are we talking about?"

"Hotel and Bar!" Luffia answered, face lighting up at the idea. "We're gonna build a hotel and bar that is not boring!"

Kidd is still lost at her ideas so he turned to Zoro to interpret what she's trying to say.

"Basically, a hotel and bar. You check in the hotel only to attend the parties in the bar. That kind of theme. She said that checking in a hotel is pretty damn boring, so she thought about it. That there's a party to attend and you can only attend if you are checking in a hotel."

This made Kidd raise an eyebrow. It's a pretty new idea to him. Hotels are mostly luxurious, relaxing, but Luffia's idea of hotel is to check in to attend a party.

"We're gonna be partners because I want your bar in there!" Luffia is not proposing a deal to Kidd, she's demanding him to sign up to his partnership. Talk about being selfish.

"Right... And what if I say no?"

"Why would you say no? You're stupid if you say no." Luffia's bluntness knows no bounds, making Kidd annoyed again. She better be thankful that he's in a better mood now or else he would have snapped at her.

"And when do you plan to open this hotel and bar? From what I can tell, you are just pitching ideas."

"In 6 months. Franky can build it within 2 months. It's not going to be a big hotel. It's just about 5-8 floors at most, enough to accomodate about 100-200 guests."

"We already have the estimated budget for that. Nami calculated it." Zoro said.

"And the last thing you need is my agreement, is that right?"

"Yep! You have to say yes!" Luffia eagerly looked at Kidd, expecting him to agree to it as soon as possible. Like, right now.

Thinking about it, there's nothing wrong with the partnership and it's another source of income, so why not.

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Yosh! Let's celebrate the partnership!"

"You just want a damn excuse to get a party started." Kidd smirks, knowing that Luffia is more eager to throw a party than the partnership. Since it's an impromtu _party_ , as what Luffia called it, they just asked their friends to drop by in the bar so they can drink and get together as well.

Ann was invited but she said no. Sab and Luffia knows why, so they let her be. She's been sleeping these past few days that Sab has to drive her to her office. It's kind of dangerous if she gets sleepy while driving.

"Hey, Traffy~" Sab dropped by Law's office before going to Ann's office to drive her home. She decided to do so before going to the bar.

"What?" Law's lazy voice echoed in the room.

"Are you joining us tonight?" Sab asks. Law's friends with Kidd and Luffia, so it's impossible that he didn't get invited.

"Later. I'll catch up with you." Sab kissed his cheek before finding her way out of the hospital, greeting staff on her way towards the parking lot.

After driving Ann home, she just changed her clothes before deciding to head out.

"Are you sure you are fine alone? I can stay with you." Sab is always worried that Ann is alone and feeling dizzy.

"Y-Yeah. No worries. I'll sleep."

"You have to eat though."

"I did before I finished work." Sab bid her goodbye to her sister and drove her way towards Kidd's bar.

It was full as always, even on weekdays. When she arrived, Luffia and Zoro's there, eating and drinking respectively. Drake is there too.

"Sabbie!" Luffia waved her hand in greeting.

Sab locked eyes with Drake who nodded at her. She remembers that he once tried to hit on her, but that failed.

"Hey." She greeted Kidd, sitting beside him before getting a peck on the lips. They're doing fine now, although there are times that there's awkwardness between them.

"Ew." Luffia said making Sab roll her eyes. Soon, the others joined them. At least those who can make it to the impromptu invitation of a night out.

Amongst the Straw Hats, only Zoro and Luffia are there. The others did not make it since most are busy. There's Killer with Koala too. Not too long, Law joined them as well.

It wasn't a full-blown party like what Luffia wants to throw. It looks like a regular night out with friends. They have work the next day so they can't get wasted.

"Damn, what are we, third and fourth-wheels?" Law sneers in disgust upon seeing nothing but couples in front of them.

"The least you could have done is invite someone to partner with us, Luffia." Drake added before drinking a glass of whisky.

"It's not my fault that the two of you are single." Luffia shrugged and as if to prove her point, she sat on Zoro's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, sticking her tongue at Law and Drake's direction.

"Ugh. This is making me irritated. Do you know the shit I have to go through because of the three of you?" Law glared at Sab and Luffia who was surprised at his words. They did not do anything that can possibly irritate Law these past few days. "Grandpa has been calling me non-stop!"

"What's wrong with Grandpa Sengoku calling you? He just misses you." Sab reasoned out.

"Yeah, right. Do you know what he brings up to me everyday? _Dating._ Yeah, fucking dating! Just because the three of you started dating, now he wants me to do the same! I have to hang up every damn time he brings it up!" Law is drinking non-stop while ranting.

The three couples looked at Law, baffled and that includes the person sitting next to him which is Drake.

"Then, why don't you start dating someone." Sab knew that Law is picky, but Grandpa Sengoku is right. He needs to start dating sometime soon.

"That's not even the worse of it! Now, he's asking me when I will give him great-grandchildren! Can you imagine that?!" Law is almost at breaking point, that they can tell.

"HAHAHA!" Luffia did not even bother hiding her laughter at his situation.

"Luffia, shut up!"

"NO, but, HAHAHAHA! Should we set you up on a blind date?" There goes Luffia in a matchmaking mode again.

"Hell, no. I just want to get drunk. At least this way, I will have an excuse not to answer his call tomorrow."

"Cheers to Law's non-existent lovelife and Grandpa Sengoku's wishes!"

"I fucking hate you Luffia." The said person did not flinch at Law's remarks and raised her glass which was followed by the others.

By 1 AM, they decided to call it a night. Law is pretty much drunk at this time. He excused himself to go to the bathroom but it's been more than 20 minutes and he's not back yet.

"I'll go check on him." Drake volunteered to follow him. They expected the two of them to be back any minute now, but it's been 15 minutes and none of them are back.

"Do you think they drowned in the bathroom?" Luffia questioned.

"Let's go check them." Sab asked Kidd. It's a men's toilent, so technically, she's not allowed in there.

With a nod, the two of them walked towards the bathroom. Sab waited at the doorstep while Kidd opened it and they are surprised to see what's going on.

It was Law who is sitting on top of the counter, kissing non other than Drake. Sab is getting a sense of Deja vu at this kind of situation and so as Kidd who closed the door after witnessing the unwanted kissing scene.

Both stared at each other, not saying anything. They are about to leave when the door was slammed open, a very flustered Law stepping out while looking at Sab, not knowing what to say.

"You saw nothing." That was his words before bolting out of the door and probably ran away - out of the bar.

Not long after he left, Drake stepped out, also quite in shock, but he's not as flustered and _panicked_ as Law was.

"Sorry about that - uh, where's Law?" Yeah, he sounds more composed than Law could ever be.

"He ran away." Sab answered.

"Yeah, right. Shit." And he walked away too.

When Sab and Kidd followed Drake, he at least said goodbye to the others before leaving.

"Law ran away like he saw a ghost." Luffia said to Sab and Kidd as soon as they came back.

"Yeah. I'll grill him tomorrow." There's a smirk in Sab's face after seeing what happened. Law's gonna be in it, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> I was planning to place all the shitty plots here, but I figured it will be better in the next chapter, so I decided to write something about Law instead. LMAO.
> 
> Why Drake? Cuz it has a little bit of drama there. I love a little bit of twist there. Also, I can't find the right person to pair up with him. Hancock, yeah, but I dunno how to even insert that in the story since she's not part of it.  
> His crewmates are good choices too, but they've never been mentioned. So, I settled for Drake which I think is perfect. HAHAHAHA.
> 
> PS. Hang tight guys, it's gonna be roller coaster starting next chapter Hehe (Evil laugh)


	51. Pregnancy

Law should have taken the day off if he had known that he will be grilled by not one, but three cousins of his. Imagine the dilemma of seeing three annoying cousins in his office. Yeah, that's what he is facing right now.

"Aren't pregnant women supposed to be resting because of morning sickness? What are you doing in my office?" Law pointed to Ann who is sitting comfortably on the couch, smirking at Law.

"I felt better this morning after what Sab told me about what happened last night." _Great._

"And you? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be planning for that hotel of yours? Sho! Sho!" Law waved his hands at Luffia as if driving an animal away from him. Unfortunately, that did not work at all. Luffia grinned at Law, eyes sparkling and that's his cue for getting shivers. He knows what that look entails. He's Luffia's target this time.

Everything falls onto Sab's plate. This is her fault for running her mouth. She received a glare from Law but remained unfazed.

"So... You and Drake." Law can only roll his eyes at her.

"No, that was a mistake." There's no better explanation than that in Law's side. It was a mistake and should not have happened. "I fucked up because I was drunk."

"Yeah. If you fucked up, you could have been mature about it and start answering his calls, don't you think?" Sab eyed Law's cellphone on the table, ringing nonstop since they got here. The screen shows Drake's name on it.

"I'll talk to him after I've composed the right way to apologize." Law answered.

"You like him." It was not a question, it was a statement from Luffia. Her instincts are telling her that Law likes Drake.

"You're speaking nonsense, Luffia."

"You wouldn't be bothered like this if you don't. Last time you hooked up, you didn't even flinch when you met the guy again." Sometimes, Law hates how he's in the same group of friends as his cousins. He hates it especially now.

"That was a stranger. This is a friend."

"You didn't deny that you like him." Ann added. She's enjoying the conversation right now and it makes her feel better for some reason.

"You're not going to let this slide, are you?" The question was for the three of them, looking at Law. He swears they are just here to torture him nonstop.

"Nope!" All three of them answered.

"Fine! Fine! I like him. But he's straight so it wouldn't work out!"

"You don't know that. He could be bi!" Sab reasoned out.

"Yeah, right. Last time I checked, he had his eyes on you and was pretty disappointed when you start dating Kidd." Law pointed out. He was there when Drake saw Sab and Kidd together. The man is attracted to Sab, but unfortunately, said the woman is now dating a friend. What drama.

"That sounds like a soap opera situation. Can we get popcorn?" Law has to stop himself from throwing a book at Luffia's face for being annoying. Not just her, Ann too. She's laughing as if she's the most carefree person on Earth. Damnit!

"Then talk to him. You guys are friends. I am pretty sure you can work it out. If you don't wanna tell him, then at least don't leave him hanging after what happened last night."

"Easier said than done." Law answered.

"If you don't want to answer that call, I will!" Ann threatened and she's dead serious too.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna try me?"

And Law has no choice but to answer the damn phone while the three devils are there, listening to him, high-fiving as if they won the lottery after seeing Law's bothered face.

"I'll tell Grandpa Sengoku about this."

"Luffia, if you do that old man, I'll kill you!" Law has not hung up the call so when he shouted, Drake can hear them loud and clear.

"But it's fun telling him! Oh, he's Drake's superior, right? Shishishi!"

"Don't you dare! If you do that, I won't talk to you ever again!"

"But Traffy!"

"NO!"

"I'll tell him!" Luffia ran around the office while being chased by Law, reaching for her cellphone. Drake was left hanging on the other side of the line. Thank goodness Ann was considerate to talk to him while Law is busy chasing Luffia.

"Hey, Drake. Ann here."

"Ann. Hi. It's been a while."

"Yup. It's been a while."

"Law's a bit busy murdering my sister, so you can call him later."

"He wouldn't be avoiding me, would he?"

"No, I don't think so. Good luck!" The call ended while Law is still chasing Luffia around.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Marco knows that something is going on. It's not just his imagination, he knows Ann is hiding something but he can't point out what that is. Even though he tried to persuade her to tell him anything, she still won't.

He can't think of anything that she wants to hide from him, or that makes her hesitant in telling him anything at all. Well, maybe except for a breakup which is the worst-case scenario.

He hopes that it is not like that. He loves her more than he ever thought he would. This relationship means everything to him - she means everything to him.

He's worried that she's not telling him anything and asking her sisters doesn't sound right. He keeps telling himself that he might just be overreacting or paranoid. Can anyone blame him? No.

During lunch, he decided to pay a visit to Ann's office building only to find out that she went home after attending a meeting. Marco decided to drive to her house.

When he arrived, he saw Sab leaving the house.

"Hi, Marco!"

"Hey, Sab. Is Ann inside?" Marco's keen eyes are observing Sab, checking if there's something she knows but he can't point out. They are twins, she's bound to know a few things.

"Oh, yeah. She's in her room, probably taking a shower." Marco can't help notice that she fidgets a little upon the mention of Ann but Marco just let it slide.

Sab soon bid her goodbye and that's when Marco decided to go upstairs where Ann's room is. He knocked a few times but there was no answer. Slowly, his hands twisted the doorknob, opening it to peek inside, but Ann is nowhere to be found.

She must be in the bathroom. There's a faint rustle coming from the bathroom, so that confirms his theory. He surveyed the bedroom and was curious to see two objects lying on the bedside table.

Yes, he should not be snooping around but those two objects made him curious and when he saw it, he almost stopped breathing.

The first thing that caught his eyes is the pregnancy test kit with clear two lines as a result. His whole body is shaking, so many thoughts came to his mind especially when his eyes landed on the folder next to it with a big 'Confidential' stamped on the folder. He debated if he should be opening or not.

In the end, his curiosity won him over and as soon as he opened it, the words he read at the top of the paper made him happy. It was a result of Ann's pregnancy test. A smile graced his lips upon the thought of Ann carrying their child. Yes, he's surprised, but it made him happy nonetheless. He's going to be a father!

His happiness came too soon and gone too fast because of the paper right below the test result. It reads as 'Abortion Certification'.

He instantly closed the folder upon seeing that word that haunted him for years. With a slight mumble of the word 'fuck' breathing out of his mouth, he finds himself shaking so badly, mind in shambles at the ideas swimming in his mind.

Marco was almost aborted when he was still in the womb of his irresponsible mother who did the same to his half-sibling. Every time that word is mentioned, he's reminded of that trauma from years ago when he met his mother who nonchalantly declared that she killed the child in her womb.

And now, he sees this kind of _thing_ in Ann's room. He doesn't know what to think at all. Just thinking about it that Ann could have been pregnant and decided to abort the child sends millions of knives in his heart. He panicked.

Looking at the two objects in front of him, he feels like he wants to cry, to shout, to do anything to release the bottled up emotions upon seeing that damn paper.

No one gets a certification if the actions are not certified at all. It was fucking certified.

Clenching his fists, he left the room without waiting for Ann to come out of the bathroom. At this point, he does not know what to do if he sees her. His mind is a mess. He's angry, disappointed, sad - it's just too much.

Soon, he finds himself in front of the steering wheel of his car, head resting on his arms.

"Arg!" He slammed his fist on the steering wheel but that did not calm him at all. It just fueled the anger in his heart.

How could Ann do this to him? He loves her so much, how could she have decided to abandon their child? That was Marco's child, for god's sake! Tears are starting to fall from his eyes. So, this is what Ann's been avoiding him for. Was she guilty that she did it?

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath before deciding to leave and get away as far as he could.

Meanwhile... Ann emerged from the bathroom, looking like absolute shit. She's been dizzy all day and she can barely get her work done. After one meeting, she called Sab to drive her home since there's no way she will drive in her condition.

As soon as she got home, she puked all the food she ate that day, draining the life out of her. Who could have thought that pregnancy can be this hard?

As soon as she's done cleaning herself up, she laid on her bed, finding herself in dreamland.

After an hour, she woke up, feeling thirsty but still a tad better than earlier. She surveyed the area and found the folder that Sab told her to bring with her the other day. She must have forgotten about it. Opening it, she decided to take the only paper that belongs to her - the test result. The rest of the papers are for one of Sab's patients that decided to abort the child out of drug addiction. She didn't read anything out of that paper because that's confidential.

She decided to place the folder on Sab's bedside table and keeping what is hers. Little did she know that Marco was there and arrived at the wrong conclusion.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Marco found himself in his house, alone. Which is a bad idea considering this house is full of her memories. Ann frequently drops by in his house when they want to watch a movie together or hangout.

He soon reached for the bottle of tequila in his bar and drowned himself in alcohol. Even with the warm liquid flowing in his throat down to his belly, he still can't calm himself.

Who was he kidding? How was he supposed to calm himself after discovering that?

There are a series of events that made him hate abortion. The first is with his mother. That goes without further explanation. Even now, he still can't forgive what he did to Marco's sibling. They could have provided a better life for that child, but no, their mother just decided to end that life.

The second was with the woman he dated for a month. He was in college at that time and he was extremely careful when sleeping with someone but that woman claimed that the child was his.

Marco, even in doubt, still provided financial support to the woman even though he is not 100% sure that the kid is his. It wasn't until 3 months later that he notices her stomach is not growing and when he confronted her, she said that she decided to abort the child. In turns out that she was after Marco's money and she confessed that it wasn't his.

Yes, the kid wasn't Marco's but it doesn't mean he is not sad for the loss. That kid might be someone's child, but he deserves to live - this is what Marco thinks.

When he heard all those words of confession from the woman, for the first time in his life, he raised his hand against a woman. He had never done this in his entire life, but he can't help himself. He slapped the woman at how she stepped so low just for money.

It was humiliating. He is not hurt because he was deceived, he is hurt for the unborn child, even though his blood is not flowing in that child's veins. He is constantly reminded of the past that he does not want to see happen again.

And now, here he is, finding himself in the most hurtful situation. To find the woman he loves, the woman he wants to marry, abandon their child just like that. How could she? It hurts that Marco wishes to disappear right there and then.

He wants to forget everything. And the only thing that can help him is alcohol.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia's been feeling wonderful that day. The sun is shining brightly, she was able to annoy Traffy, and most of all, she got to eat plenty! That's the most important thing - eating.

"Do you think we should hook them up?" She tilted her head towards Zoro's direction who was busy working out in his gym area in Thousand Sunny Building.

"You should probably stop trying to hook up people, Luffia."

"But they look good together!" She reasoned out. Per Law's threats, she must not tell Grandpa Sengoku about what happened, or else he will not talk to Luffia again. As much as Luffia wants to annoy the hell out of Traffy, she loves him.

Besides that, Grandpa Sengoku is aware of Traffy's sexual preference so he will not be bothered if Traffy will date a guy.

"Yes, but it's none of our business. If they get together, then good. But if not, then that's it. We can't get involved." Zoro is firm with his words. He gets where Luffia is coming from but he feels that it is stepping out of their boundaries if she does anything. Namely, hooking them up.

First, Law and Drake are friends. They have been in the same circle of friends for years and that has not changed at all.

"But, Zoro!"

"Luffia." Zoro stopped lifting the weights to face a whining and pouting Luffia. "You know the damn consequences if the hook up won't work, right? If they won't date, their friendship is done for. They might remain as friends if it didn't, but there's bound to be awkwardness. Do you want to place them in that awkward position?"

Luffia hates to admit it, but Zoro's right. As much as she wants them together, she can't impose it selfishly.

"But I still think they should date!" Luffia said with a huff, making Zoro smile fondly at her even when rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I know, but no intervention."

"Sab and Kidd's case worked!"

"It did, but theirs are different. Unlike this one. So, you better stay still." Luffia is still reluctant in agreeing but she has no choice. "By the way, have you signed the contract for Partnership with Shanks?"

SHI and Shanks' company are going to form a joint partnership for another business venture that involves imports of goods around the globe. Shanks has provided the marketing strategy for that as well as how the profits will be shared between companies in which they reached an agreement.

"Yeah, it's at home. I'll be bringing it over to Shanks can also have his copy." She answered. She feels that this year is going to be amazing. There are a lot of business ventures lined up for them and the business is steadily growing. Who could have thought that they will get into this point? Luffia never thought she can be in this position. All she wants is just to have a business that makes her life filled with more fun.

And Zoro has been part of that since the beginning. Just thinking about it, they've come a long way to get to where they are now.

"Have you and your sisters thought about announcing your identities?" Zoro suddenly asks. He doesn't usually ask these kinds of questions for he knows that the sisters value their freedom more than anything else, but at this point, it is practical to start talking about it.

"Yes. I am okay with changing my surname to Gol D. I am sure Sab doesn't mind. Ann, yes, she's okay with it but with her situation right now, I don't think revealing our identities is a top priority for her." Ann can't even focus on her work due to her morning sickness and not to mention that Marco is still not aware that she's pregnant.

"Her situation?"

Luffia almost forgot that the only ones who knew are her and her sisters, as well as Chopper and Law. It doesn't hurt to tell Zoro, after all, he's been with them for years now. He's not the type to start telling anyone what he knows.

"She's pregnant."

"Oh. Congratulations, I guess. Are they going to get married anytime soon before her stomach gets bigger?" It's a practical question, even though they can choose to live together to raise the child, but Zoro knows that Roger will not allow an arrangement like that and neither will Whitebeard.

"Marco doesn't know yet."

"Why not?"

"Ann chickened out." Luffia's answers are as straightforward as always.

"Well, she has to tell him sooner or later." Luffia nodded, agreeing to Zoro.

"Zoro..." She called out to him, a little hesitant if she should ask about this or not. "Have you been talking to Tashigi? How's she?" Although she and Zoro already talked about this, Luffia still wants to know how Tashigi is doing.

"Yes, we talked from time to time. The last time we talked was last week. From what I can tell, she's doing great with her work, and everything seems going well with her - too well, if I may add." Zoro smirks upon remembering their conversation from last week. "Oh, and she said that she will castrate me if I ever make you cry. Which is stupid. I'd be the one crying from the stress you've been giving me."

"Shishishi! That's funny!" Luffia feels better now. Tashigi will always be a friend to her no matter what happens. "And tell her she can't cut your dick. I like it the way it is."

"Luffia!"

"HAHAHA!" Luffia's laugh echoed in the room upon seeing Zoro's flustered face. She has no inhibitions when it comes to saying whatever she wants, even if it means something as embarrassing as _that_. If someone asks her most favorite body part of Zoro, she might answer that it is his dick - which will not surprise Zoro at all, knowing how Luffia is.

He made a mental note to tell her not to be vulgar with answers in case a reporter decides to interview them and ask about their relationship.

Now that they are considered public figures, interviews may come their way and they should be prepared. Someone has to be there to stop Luffia from spouting nonsense in front of the reporters especially if it's a live interview.

"I'll go take a shower now. You should be going back to your office to finish your work."

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Luffia saluted to Zoro who walked towards the bathroom door. She is tempted to follow him in the shower, but if Nami finds out that she slacked off in doing her paperwork, she's gonna hear a neverending nagging from Nami, and worse, she might be grounded. She doesn't want that. Maybe she'll wait till tonight to invite Zoro in a shower.

She was about to leave when she saw Zoro's phone lighting up, signaling a message. Unlike other phones, his cellphone is set to display the message right on the screen even before unlocking the phone.

Luffia was curious, especially the message came from Tashigi. Now, anyone will say that it's an invasion of privacy, but there's no privacy between her and Zoro. He reads her messages, he can access her bank accounts and vice versa. Anyone would say that they are practically married - no, they have a better setup than a regular married couple. Not all married couple allows their spouses to have access to their money, but not to Zoro and Luffia. They never cared about such trivial things.

So, she decided to read it only to get shocked at the message. It read:

"Hi, Zoro! The test came out today. I'm pregnant."

And Luffia finds herself getting paler as soon as the words sunk in her mind.

Tashigi is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I did say to hang tight because it's gonna be a roller coaster from this chapter... And this is what I meant. :) 
> 
> P.S I bet y'all got excited because of the title, right? LOL. sorry, I'm mean but I have to.


	52. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter fellas!

Luffia was quick to go back to her office after seeing that text message. It was shocking but at the same time, not really. After all, Tashigi and Zoro dated for a long time.

So, what will happen now? Will there be any changes in their relationship? These are the questions that she cannot answer by herself. Although she is confident that even though there will be a baby - Zoro's baby - their relationship will remain the same.

She is still somewhat conflicted about what to feel about that kind of setup. She feels a little bad because no matter what, an option of breaking up with Zoro never crossed her mind. No, she will not be breaking up with him no matter.

It may be selfish of her to think this way, but she won't ever give him up. It took years before she was able to express her feelings towards him, she won't be hesitating now.

And as for Zoro, even though she has not asked him anything, she's pretty confident that he will stay with her. A person can be a father to the child even though he's not with the mother. Luffia knows this, she's seen this with several families across the world - a setup that is nothing new.

Besides, it's not like she will prevent Zoro from spending time with his child once it is born. No, Luffia is not that cruel to prevent the child from bonding with the father. It's their right. That is all that Luffia can compromise.

With that decision in hand, she told herself to wait till Zoro tells her about the news of Tashigi's pregnancy.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"So... When do you plan to tell Marco that he's gonna be a father?" Sab casually asks during their breakfast. Ann just threw up the second time since they started eating and feels like throwing up again.

"This Saturday. I'll tell him this Saturday." Ann said in a groggy voice. She sounds like she is going through a hangover, only twice as bad. Morning sickness, or sickness, in general, is pretty common in the early stages of pregnancy, that's what they told her. But this is being ridiculous. She feels like her stomach is being pulled inside out and worse of all, it happens at a random time.

There are times that she's talking to someone and she has to hold her sickness until the person is out of her office before she can run to the bathroom.

She knows it is only a matter of time before Marco notices the changes in her. Might as well tell him in person.

"Do you want me to drive you to your office?" Luffia offered. For the past few days, Sab served as Ann's driver whenever she needs to go to work.

"Luffia, if you are going to drive Ann, make sure you don't speed up. Remember, she's pregnant." Sab said.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" She saluted.

Sab and Kidd are going to a brunch date that day so she won't be able to drive Ann to her office. She knows Luffia is an excellent racer, but sometimes, her road driving skills are somewhat questionable. They don't want to have any accidents happening especially with Ann's condition.

Around 8:30 AM, Luffia and Ann left their house. Her office is not that far from SHI, so dropping her off is not that hard. Sab will be picking Ann from her office at a later time.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright? You don't have to be at the office. I think you can work from home." Luffia said as soon as she stopped the car in front of Ann's office building.

"No, it's going to be fine. I'm slowly getting used to it."

"You're used to puking every now and then?" Luffia can't imagine how someone can get used to that. She feels sorry every time she sees Ann declining the food because of the morning sickness.

"I don't have a choice but to get used to it. I'll go ahead now." Ann got off Luffia's car, bidding her youngest sister goodbye.

Luffia did not immediately drive away, she waited till Ann is inside the building before driving towards SHI. At this time, her cellphone rang. As she reached for her cellphone and place it in the holder, she half-expected it to be either Nami or Zoro, but it's not. It's Shanks.

Her thought was processing, thinking why Shanks will call her at this time. Was he going to whine about the disappearance of his wine bottles? Maybe... But Luffia has not raided his cellar since their last visit. Maybe Sab dropped by to raid again.

"Shanks! I did not raid your cellar this week." That was her greeting making the other person burst in laughter.

"No, I am not calling you about my bottles of wine - and as a side note, please, can you and your sisters stop raiding my cellar already?!"

"Hmm, so what did you call me for?" Luffia blatantly ignored his plea. There's no way she and her sisters will stop raiding his house. Maybe Ann will stop because she's pregnant, but not Luffia and Sab.

There's a sigh coming from Shanks, signaling that he's giving up that point. "I called to remind you that I will be dropping by to get the papers."

"Papers? What papers?" Luffia can't remember what papers Shanks is referring to.

"The partnership papers Luffia. Don't tell me you forgot?" Searching for her memories, she recalls that Zoro reminded her about the papers, but said papers are left in the living room.

"Oh no."

"So, you forgot."

"I forgot it at home! It was in the living room."

"Is there anyone home right now? I can just get the papers. Saves me time than going to your office." Shanks suggested.

"Yeah, Sab is there right now. She should be there till 10 or 11."

"Alright. I'll drop by then." The call ended after that agreement. Little did they know that it will cause mayhem to Sab and Kidd.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Around 9:40 AM, Kidd arrived in Sab's house to pick her up for their brunch date. While she's in the shower, Kidd made himself comfortable in the living room, waiting for her. In fact, their agreed time was 10 AM, but Kidd was just a little bit early.

The past few days since they made up is a bit difficult for both of them. Kidd does not like to admit it, but there's a gap in how they act around the other and he knows what that is. It's about Shanks.

He's thankful that she's not bringing it up at all - as what she said and he wishes it will remain the same because he doesn't want to talk or be reminded about his estranged brother.

Yes, he's selfish in doing so. Heck, it caused a dent in their relationship but his decision will remain the same. If he can erase his connection to Shanks, he will do it. He's just afraid that if the topic ever comes back again, they will end up arguing and the results may be worse than what they had before. He doesn't want that which is why he wants to bury that topic - wishing it to be forgotten. This is the reason he is making an extra effort to mend the gap in their relationship, to pay her back for the compromise she is doing.

But it seems that the past will not leave him alone, haunting him wherever he goes.

He was in the kitchen when he heard the main door opened. After getting a drink, he walked back to the living room to see who it was and got a surprise of a lifetime.

It was Shanks standing in the living room, holding a folder.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Every time Kidd sees him, his emotions are being stirred, anger flaring up inside him. The anger fueled the memories to return - a constant reminder of the trauma and betrayal he felt years before. Despite the years gone by since it happened, it is still etched in his heart. It may have been buried deep down, but it's still there, lingering and ready to explode at any given time.

Shanks is shocked to see Kidd here as well. He didn't expect to see his little brother today, but it still made him happy seeing his precious younger brother, even though said sibling has nothing but hatred for him. Shanks is not a robot, he feels hurt whenever Kidd looks at him with those eyes - eyes looking at his worst enemy.

Where did everything go wrong? Shanks often wonders about this question. Maybe because he wasn't powerful enough to defend Kidd before, maybe because his decisions have been nothing but shitty, to begin with. Regardless of the answers, all it boils down is the fact that his younger brother hates him down to his core.

"I didn't know you'd be here." Shanks muttered as an answer.

"Yeah, had I known you will be coming, I wouldn't have come here. Seeing you is the last thing I want to happen." Words were spat like an acid. Every word serves as a knife cutting Shanks' heart. Sometimes, he wants to just blurt everything to Kidd, but that doesn't feel right at all. It would only look like he's throwing everything at Kidd's face as if asking him to repay him back. That's not what Shanks wanted in the first place. He doesn't want any payment.

"I know you don't want to see me. You don't have to tell me, I can tell." Shanks is still hurt at the situation they are in, but he's still happy to see his younger brother doing well. "I'll be leaving now. Tell Sab I dropped by."

Shanks turned his back on Kidd, walking towards the door. Seeing him walk away like that is a painful reminder of how he did the same to Kidd a long time ago. He turned his back on Kidd when he needs him the most. He abandoned him. And along with that painful memory, Kidd is also reminded of his past self, wanting to reach out to that back and pull his older brother towards him.

The door opened but Shanks did not immediately leave. He looked at Kidd then: "Before I leave, there's one thing I'd like to ask you."

"You don't have the right to ask me anything."

"I'll still ask this because I may not have a chance to do so." Shanks said with a firm resolution. "Will you ever see me as a brother again?"

"No. I will never see you as a brother again. You lost that right when you decided to abandon me. That was the day my older brother died in my mind."

Those are the harshest words Shanks heard. So as Sab who just got out of her room, on her way downstairs only to notice Shanks and Kidd in the living room. She underestimated Kidd's hatred.

"Alright. I'll take my leave now." That was his words before stepping out of the door, his eyes are full of sadness while looking at Kidd. The sight of Shanks' state is making Sab conflicted. He does not deserve this.

As soon as Shanks is out of the house, Sab decided to approach Kidd who is still fuming mad after seeing his brother.

"Did you send him here? So you can arrange for us to talk?"

That shocked Sab. Was he accusing her of setting the meeting up?

"No. I didn't know he is going to drop by."

"Right... Is that why you didn't walk downstairs until now." Kidd's sarcastic remarks are making Sab irritated.

"Kidd, I didn't set this up, okay? Take your mind off the gutter for a second. I said I won't be bringing up Shanks and I am keeping that promise."

"Then why is he here? What a coincidence that he dropped by here when I'm around!" Kidd's irrationality is off the scale. His anger is making him unable to listen properly. Sab sighed, trying to calm herself. There's no point in making things worse if she argues with him.

"I do not know, to be honest. Believe me. I don't know why he's here. Maybe Luffia sent her to get something because they have a deal." That was likely the case. This is the first time that Shanks dropped by here. Either to chase Luffia for raiding her cellar or because he was sent by their father.

Kidd calmed down a little after seeing that she's telling the truth. Still, this doesn't mean that his anger for Shanks has subsided. Every time he sees him, he loses his composure. Past haunting him, never leaving him alone. This is what he hates the most. Despite the years since everything happened, he's still affected by Shanks' presence.

And his last question? That stabbed him. Whenever Killer asks him the same question, he has no doubts about his answer. But when a similar question was raised by Shanks, it made him doubt everything he's doing, what he's feeling. For the first time, it made him question himself if it's right to continue hating on this person, especially after seeing his sad and lonely eyes while looking at Kidd.

All these doubts made Kidd mad. Mad at Shanks. Mad at himself for doubting.

"I don't want to see him again!" His voice is filled with conviction as if telling Sab that there's no way his hatred for Shanks will ever change.

This made Sab sad.

"Kidd - "

"NO! I don't want to ever see him!"

"He's still your brother - "

"If he could disappear from my world, then that's better! He can go to hell for all I case! I just want him gone!"

"You..." Sab can't believe what she's hearing right now. "You make it sound like you want him dead."

"Then, that's better!" _Slap!_

There was a silence between the two of them after Sab's hand landed on his left cheek. Kidd was somewhat in shock after being slapped by Sab, his head remained where it is even after the impact.

When he looked at Sab, he sees her crying in anger, looking at Kidd with a mix of disappointment and anger. He never thought he will ever see her look like this - especially when those emotions are directed to him.

"I never thought you'd ever say something like that - especially to your _brother!_ You don't know what he went through, Kidd! You have no idea what he went through!"

"You're right. And I have no intention of knowing about it!"

"You disappoint me, Kidd. I can understand that you've been hurt and that makes you hate him, yeah. Fine! If that's what you feel. You hate him - but to the point of wishing him dead? You're fucking selfish! You hated him without listening to everything that happened! Did you know that the scar on his left eyes was the result of saving you from your father? Did you know that he has no choice but to send you to the orphanage so you won't be targeted by your father's creditors? I bet you didn't know that, did you?"

Her words silenced Kidd.

"And I bet you didn't know what kind of shitty things he must endure just so he can pay for the money that your father owed! He sacrificed everything, even going as far as doing illegal things just so he can pay it back!"

"That's a fucking lie!" Kidd refused to believe what he's hearing. No, this is not true. If it is...

Sab sighed. Her anger is slowly diminishing and what remains is the deep sadness she's feeling for the man she sees as her brother and for the man she loves. Both are hurting beyond what she can imagine. All she wants is for them to stop hurting.

"It is not, Kidd. I saw him broke down, blaming your father for all the things the two of you have to endure. You don't know how many times he wants to beat the hell out of your father."

"And how do you know that poor excuse of a father?"

"He was one of my patients. And I can understand why you would hate him, he's full of pride, stubborn but Kidd... He regretted it." Sab can still remember how in the last few months of the man's life was she able to see the regrets and sadness in his eyes. She saw the sincerity in his eyes whenever he tells her about his mistakes that led the three of them apart.

' _Even my life won't be enough as a payment for the mistakes I did - for the sorrow I inflicted towards my sons, especially my youngest._ ' That was what he told Sab. At that time she didn't ask about the youngest as that was a touchy subject for Shanks and she let it be. Who could have thought that year later, said brother will be standing in front of her right now.

"Are you going to ask me to forgive that bastard as well?"

"What I want you to do is open your heart and mind."

They remained standing there, staring at each other, not saying anything until Kidd can't take it anymore. Everything he heard contradicts what he believed in.

Without saying a word, he left the house while Sab was calling for his name, but he never looked back. He needs to be away from here, he needs to think about everything else. Everything is just so fucked up.

Sab remained there, sitting on the couch. She does not know if she did the right thing when she told Kidd about what she knew, but what's done is done. What Kidd needs the most is the time to think things through. She just doesn't know how long that will take.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann can feel Sab's tension and stress especially after she picked her up that day. On their way home, Sab told Ann everything that happened.

She can only sympathize with her younger twin for what she's going through right now and hopes that everything will be alright.

Upon hearing what happened, Luffia tried to cheer up Sab, saying encouraging words that might be surprising since this is Luffia they are talking about. They cannot do anything right now to ease up Sab's situation. If they do something, they might worsen it instead. Just like what Sab said, all they can do is wait till Kidd is ready to face the situation.

Speaking of situations, Ann is facing quite a few on her own. First, pregnancy. Second, the morning sickness that even though she's getting used to it, it's still a pain in the ass - or more like pain in the stomach and her head. Third, how to tell Marco.

She tried calling Marco Friday morning but he's not picking it up. Part of her is a bit thankful because this situation is making her nervous. It doesn't help that she's feeling dizzy again which inevitably requires sleep and much bed rest. It's past dinner time when she was feeling better again and decided to call Marco.

For some reason, her calls are not being answered. It makes her think that he's very busy right now and let it slide after sending him a text message that she will call again tomorrow.

Saturday morning, she's been staring at her phone for quite a while now. This is the day that she decided to finally tell Marco about her condition. She's not exactly sure what she should expect, but what she can do is hope for the best.

Finally, her finger pressed the call button and the number rang several times and again, there was no answer. This has never happened before. Yes, there are times that Marco is not answering her calls but that's because he's in a meeting or a bit busy, but he always returns her text messages or calls her when he's free.

It's making her nervous.

She exhaled breath to calm her nerves. She must be overthinking things.

' _Are you free tonight? Can I see you? There's something I'd like to tell you._ '

She waited for an answer which did not come until it was half an hour past since she sent the message.

' _You can come to my house at 7:00 PM._ '

When Ann looked at the time, she counted how many hours she still has before the time to meet Marco. Maybe she can use this time to make herself as relaxed as possible. But given the reality of what she's going to announce, that's not possible.

This announcement can impact their lives severely. Even though it is unexpected, she's still happy about it. Sometimes, she finds herself caressing her flat stomach, imagining what it would be like to feel when her baby is large enough to kick.

Sometimes, when she's not busy sleeping and burying her head in the toilet for puking, she finds herself reading a lot about pregnancies and babies. The expected size of the child at a certain week, the cramps that will undoubtedly happen, the kicks - anything. She's overwhelmed at the sheer happiness from knowing she's going to be a mother.

Thinking about it, she wants to share this joy with Marco.

"You can do it, Ann! I am sure he will be happy!" Luffia's cheers brought a smile to Ann's lips. Her positivity is what they need at a time like this.

"Yeah..." Ann can only nod while trying to calm her nerves before leaving the house to visit Marco and finally make an announcement.

As soon as she arrived, nervousness crept up in her chest, making her heartbeats quicker than ever. But she steeled herself.

She opened the gate with her spare key which was provided to her by Marco. Then, she finds herself standing in the front door, sighing several times before opening it. This is the moment of truth.

Marco is there, sitting on the couch, waiting for her. He's quiet even as she entered and sat beside him.

"Hi..." Ann greeted. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ There it is again. If she thinks that her nervousness will go away anytime soon, she's dead wrong. Just looking at Marco is making her nervous and that did not escape his eyes.

"You look nervous, yoi." Her heartbeat quickens again. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"I, uh - " Ann finds herself unable to speak properly. It's as if her words were swallowed by the loud thumps of her heart. The nervousness overpowered her senses, making her unable to notice how Marco's eyes are staring at her with a coldness that he had never done before. "I'm..." She sighed again.

"What is it, yoi?" Ann is so deeply absorbed in her own nervousness, looking down and refuses to meet Marco's eyes that she did not see how Marco's hands are clenched against his sides, his eyebrows frowning deeply.

With a final breath, she looked up and decided to face Marco, looking at him in the eyes.

"Marco, I'm - " _Ring... Ring... Ring..._ "I'm - " _Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Ann almost curses under her breath. Just when she was about to tell him a very important announcement, her cellphone decides to interfere with her. She should have turned it off earlier or place it on silent mode.

"Um, let me just answer it." She said as she reached for her phone and stood up to answer it. It was Rayleigh. "Hello, Uncle Rayleigh?"

"Ann! Thank goodness you answered - "

"Yeah. I'm kind of busy right now, can you call me after an hour please?" Even though Ann is a little bit pissed off for being disturbed, she still has her manners.

"I'm afraid that this is urgent." She can sense the urgency in his voice which made her curious.

"What is it?"

"It's your parents." He said.

"W-What about them?" There's something in Rayleigh's voice that made Ann worried, nervous, and anxious. Rayleigh is a very calm and collected. For him to act like this, _something_ must have happened.

"They're in the hospital right now, RGH. They were in a car accident." Ann froze after hearing that statement and the next thing that she heard was the sound of her phone dropping to the floor along with the tears in her eyes.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeah, so another cliffhanger. :D If you think I'm done with this rollercoaster of a plot, then nope. Things are just getting started.  
> I am pretty sure some of you are dying to know what will happen next, but you'll live for the next few days while I write the next one. :)


	53. Disaster

Marco's heart grew cold as soon as he saw the name of the caller. That may be the case but his heart still skips a beat upon seeing it, making a part of him happy to see her calling.

When she came to his house, he is conflicted but just being reminded of what he saw in her room made the little bit of happiness scramble away. He can see she's nervous, making dread on what she was going to say to him. Is she finally going to tell him about the pregnancy?

Just as she was about to tell him, her phone started ringing. He's not sure if he should be thankful that the conversation was interrupted because if Marco is being honest, he is not prepared to hear it from her - the truth that will most likely shatter him to pieces.

Yet, here he is, waiting for her to finish her conversation.

 _Bang!_ That was her cellphone dropping to the floor that startled Marco. Ann looked his way, tears falling from her eyes down to her cheeks, hands shaking uncontrollably. The sight made Marco's heart hurt. He frowns in confusion and worry.

"I-I have to go. L-let's continue the conversation some other time, my parents they're - " She sobbed and at that moment, Marco forgets everything else.

"What happened?"

"They're in the hospital. Car accident. I have to go - "

"Come on, I'll drive you, yoi." Marco grabbed her hand, leading her to his car. On their way to the hospital, she keeps crying while calling Sab.

"Mom and Dad... They're - " She's crying again. Several scenarios are playing in her mind right now and none of them are good.

"I'm on my way to the hospital. I'm with Luffia now. Where are you?" Sab's voice is hoarse, mostly from crying and trying to keep it together. Luffia's eerily silent next to her with tears falling from time to time. She has to keep her shit together especially with Ann's condition.

"I'm on my way there - "

"Are you driving?"

"N-No. No. Marco is."

"Good. Alright, I'll see you there, ok? Please, stop crying. That's not good for you." Sab is thankful that Ann is with Marco. At least she is not alone.

"Y-Yeah, I will try." The phone call ended. Marco glances at her warily, worried still evident on his handsome face.

"They'll be fine, yoi." He's not sure they will be but he hopes that they will be. Seeing Ann in this vulnerable state is painful for him. Regardless of what she did, Marco still loves her. It's not like that will change overnight. For now, he will set aside whatever issue they have. That can wait.

Not long before, they arrived in RGH, immediately going to the third floor where Ann's parents are. As soon as they got there, they saw Luffia and Sab, sitting outside of the operating room along with Rayleigh and Shakky.

"Ann!" Sab immediately embraced her twin sister, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What happened?!" Ann's eyes looked at Rayleigh, demanding an answer. "How are they?!"

"Ann, please calm down..." Even though Sab's also crying, she's trying to remain as calm as she could.

"How can I calm down?!" Her voice resonated.

"Ann!" Sab called her out firmly. Her eyes are telling the eldest to calm down, bearing in mind her current condition. Realizing what Sab meant, she drew a deep breath before asking again - almost begging to tell her anything about their parents' condition. The lack of information is driving her mad.

"Your parents are currently in the operating room. They sustained damages from the accident. We'll have to wait until Crocus is out of the operating room to know their situation." Rayleigh said.

There was a heavy silence following that statement. Sab ushered Ann to take a seat, both crying in worry for their parents who are still in the operating room.

"How did this happen?" Luffia asks. "Tell me, Uncle Rayleigh. How did this happen?" She knows that their father is careful when it comes to driving. She knows how he takes care of their cars. For an accident to happen, there must be something that triggered it.

"We are investigating how their car malfunctioned." That was all Rayleigh can provide for now. He does not want to tell the sisters about his assumptions, but he thinks it is not a coincidence that Roger's car suddenly had its breaks malfunctioned, causing the accident on the road.

Recently, Roger and Rouge received death threats from an anonymous sender, but they have suspicions on who sent those death threats. Yes, they made enemies because of their businesses, but none of those _enemies_ are stupid enough to send him death threats, except for one, that is. Someone who holds a grudge against Roger and Rouge.

They do not have any evidence that can support their assumptions which is why Rayleigh kept this information to himself in the meantime. He does not want to alarm the sisters and he's hoping that he's wrong as well.

For two hours, all of them remained outside of the operating room. Rayleigh called their executives to inform them of what happened, all expressed worries over the situation with Roger and Rouge.

During this time, when Ann and Luffia excused themselves to go to the bathroom, Sab approached Marco who remained silent all this time.

"Thank you for driving my sister here."

"It's not a problem, yoi. She's not in the best condition to drive." He answered.

Sab's eyes stared at Marco as if analyzing him. "Ann needs you more than ever. Especially _now._ " Given the current situation with their parents, Sab is worried about Ann's condition. She's nearing her 6th week of pregnancy which is still crucial for her. Stress is not good and she does not want to see any accident happening to her or the baby.

Marco nodded at her. She was about to ask him a few more questions when the door to the operating room swung open. It was Law who stepped outside from the operating room where their mother was.

In most cases, operating a family member is not allowed, but Law is a distant relative of theirs. Besides, they trust him to do what needs to be done.

"How's mom?" Sab's hand is shaking while waiting for an answer. It is nervewracking to wait for any news especially if it's their lives on the line.

Before Law can answer, Ann and Luffia arrived from the bathroom, just on time to hear the answer.

"She sustained damages. A few broken ribs, her leg was injured due to the impact. The shards of glasses are safely removed from her shoulder. Her body is still in shock, but she should be fine. She's still unconscious from the pain reliever we gave her. But she should wake up in 6 hours."

They all sighed in relief at his answer. All they need now is the same good news with their father.

While they are waiting for the operation on their father to be as successful as their mother's, the world was in chaos after the news broke down that Roger and Rouge were in a car accident.

Several reporters are camped outside of the hospital entrance. Sab received a call from the hospital security team of the situation.

"Drive them away, please. This is not a goddamn interview hall. Throw them out of here!" Sab yelled at the security director when she was told that several reporters want to get inside the hospital.

She does not want to deal with those people right now. Not with this current situation.

Surprisingly, Roger's operation lasted for 3 more hours. Dr. Crocus who was their father's doctor stepped out of the room with a solemn expression making the sisters filled with worry as they ask him how their father was.

Everyone was silent while waiting for his word. Crocus' eyes landed on Rayleigh's then to the three sisters. He drew a deep breath before giving them the details they need to hear.

"He sustained a lot of damages. The car hit a post directly and it seems that the damage was greater on the driver's side." Gasps and sobs resonated from the sisters but this did not stop Crocus from giving them the information they need. No matter how grieving it is. "He lost too much blood and received a head injury. His life is stable, however... "

"What? What happened to our father?" Luffia's voice is quivering, afraid of what they will hear.

This is the hardest part of being a doctor. They have to deliver good and bad news. Even after decades of being in this field, Crocus still dreads whenever he has to tell the relatives of the patient about the situation of their loved ones. Especially in this case. Roger has been his friend for decades now. His family has been Crocus' family too. That has never changed. Seeing the three sisters in this state in front of him is harder to take than he thought. But he must do what he needs to do.

"He's in a coma right now." They sobbed uncontrollably. He can feel the pain from their cries.

The slam of fist on the wall did not escape Crocus' eyes. It was Rayleigh whose eyes remained clouded with worry and determination.

"Your father is a strong man. It takes more than this to kill him. Let's all hope he will wake up soon." Crocus may just be spouting flowery words to encourage them to be strong, but he firmly believes Roger will get through this. This won't be enough to put the bastard down, he knows it.

With the news of their father's situation, the sisters remained sitting there, still in shock and disbelief. No one prepared them for this kind of situation at all. They thought everything is going as smoothly as it could then it suddenly strikes them. Their mother may be in stable condition but she's still unconscious. Their father is in a coma. It's one of the worst things that happened to them.

Rayleigh remained there, calming the sisters down. Shanks also dropped by to see how things are going, hugging the three of them.

"Going home now is a bit of a hassle for the three of you. I think it's best to stay here in the hospital." Rayleigh suggested. Knowing the three of them, they won't be leaving the hospital anytime soon. Besides, with the investigation still ongoing at this moment, it is not safe to let them out of the hospital without knowing what may wait for them outside.

"We'll stay in my office. I have enough space for the three of us." Sab wiped the tears from her cheeks. She ushered her sisters going to her office on the same floor, just down the hallway. The ICU where their father will be transferred is also nearby her office.

She arranged for their parents to be in a more secluded area on the third floor to also avoid the curious eyes of people.

"You can go home now, Marco. We'll be fine here." Ann forced a smile towards him but he knows she's faking it. To see her in this state is deeply affecting him, making it hurt. She's always been strong - the way she is now is so vulnerable that it makes Marco want to stay for her.

"But - "

"It's fine." He nods, kissing her temple before bidding his goodbye reluctantly. As soon as Marco's gone, Ann's body almost gave out, exhausted from stress. Even though she does not want to sleep, her body is so tired that it made her eyes shut down as soon as her back made contact with the couch in Sab's office.

Sab and Luffia are still awake, silent.

"Go to sleep, for now, Lu. I'll stay awake in case the doctors need us or something." Sab said.

"How can I sleep? Dad - he - " Again, Luffia's tears fell. She choked, trying to contain the sobs that are threatening to come out of her throat.

"Just go to sleep." Luffia did not. She lay there, on the couch, sobbing.

As the three of them remain in Sab's office, Rayleigh was busy dealing with the media. It's almost 1 AM and they are still here, waiting for a word of the situation.

They have not released an official statement regarding Roger and Rouge which cause media releasing conclusions based on the gossips. Sab made sure that no one will tell anyone about the current situation, but even if that is the case, the media still caught a whiff on the situation.

Rayleigh let them be for now. He has more pressing matters to deal with and that is finding the bastard who fucked this up. Shiki.

Weeks ago, Rouge started receiving threats from Shiki. Same with Roger. Shiki was a business mogul who used to woe Rouge back in the day but was utterly rejected. When Roger rises to fame and power, he did everything to prevent that from happening, only to utterly fail. Not only was he rejected by Rouge, but she also married his rival.

Years later, he was accused of dealing with illegal activities causing his business to fail. This inevitably led to Roger buying some of his assets that helped him build his business empire to what it is today.

Shiki's grudge runs deep. He's a wanted criminal, his businesses are no more and above all else, he can't stand that Roger and Rouge are leading a life far better than he does.

Rayleigh knows the effort Roger and Rouge exerted to get that man arrested, but for some reason, he always gets away. And now, he must have been waiting in the shadow to strike at Roger.

" _That madman is dangerous, Roger._ " _Rayleigh told his best friend while looking at the paper on Roger's table. A threat._

_"I know full well that he is. We can't publicize this, it will be nothing but a mess. We'll deal with this as quietly as possible. Have our men investigate his whereabouts first before sending them to the police force."_

_Rayleigh does not agree with this method, but Roger has his reasons why he wants this to be as quiet as possible. He doesn't want to alarm his daughters. In times like these, Roger's thankful that his daughters are not publicly known. With Shiki's twisted personality, he will try to hurt his daughters and that's something Roger will prevent no matter what happens. He will never let anyone hurt his family._

The threats continued for weeks. They receive it almost every day, making Rayleigh grow extremely wary of the situation. The investigation continued with a few leads of Shiki's whereabouts, but nothing solid.

They underestimated Shiki's capabilities and determination in getting his revenge against Roger.

Rayleigh glares at the report he received from the police force conducting the investigation over the cause of the accident. The break of the car was intentionally rigged, causing the accident. He instructed the team not to release any statement regarding this. He'd like to avoid getting everyone into a state of panic and the media is not always helpful in this matter. They will undoubtedly create unnecessary drama. That's the least of what they need right now.

For now, Rayleigh needs to keep this under wraps. Shiki has to be sent to jail.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The sisters are there in the morning when Rouge woke up, feeling weak from the pain.

"Hey, mom..." Ann reached for their mother's hand, caressing it as gentle as possible.

Rouge's eyes landed on her daughters, frowning at them while the pain almost shocks her. She can't move properly, everything is aching but that is the least of her concern.

"Your dad... Where is he?" That was a question that they find it hard to answer. They do not know if they should tell their mother what happened with their father. "No lies please..." If there's one thing Rouge hated, it's lies. Especially coming from her loved ones.

Sab's eyes are red from crying. Her mother looked at her, demanding an answer.

"He's still in ICU. He's stable, but he's in a coma because of the head injury due to the impact when the car crashed." That was harder to say than she expected. Again, she sobbed upon remembering what their father is currently in right now.

She almost regretted telling their mother about it especially after seeing her cry.

"Dad will be okay. He's going to be alright. So, rest, Mom. I'm sure Dad's going to demand your cooking once he wakes up." Luffia smiles sadly while trying to lighten up the situation.

While their father's condition is stable, they still do not know how long he will be in that state. They know the complications when someone is in a coma for too long - especially Sab.

The worst that can happen is that their father will be in a vegetative state - but none of them want to think of that situation. They know he will be alright. He will wake up, stronger than ever.

"I am sure, he will. He will. I'll kill him if he leaves me behind." The daughters forced a burst of laughter out of themselves upon hearing their mother's threats.

Law was the one handling Rouge's medical records, serving as his doctor even though he is a surgeon. Crocus, as well as Chopper, are helping too. Other than the three of them, no doctors are allowed to handle Rouge and Roger's medical records, that was Sab's strict instructions.

The three of them left their mother's room once she fell asleep and now entered ICU where their father still lies. He looks like he's only sleeping. Just seeing their father in this state is painful for the three of them. They always see him as someone strong, always smiling at them, making silly jokes, spoiling them rotten until he gets yelled at by their mother.

Right now, he's lying here, not moving at all.

"Dad..." Ann called out, reaching for his hand. "Wake up, please... You have to get better. You're going to be a grandfather - I want to tell you that soon. So, please, wake up..."

"If you suddenly tell Dad that news, he might have a heart attack." Sab added, chuckling at the possibility.

"He's going to beat up Marco, that's for sure." Luffia said, smiling while crying at the same time.

It lightens the atmosphere even for a little bit. But it still does not hide the fact that everything is a mess, a disaster for them. They wish that this nightmare will be over... But it looks like it will not. It's just one thing after another...

The news of Roger and Rouge's accident was all over the news outlet which includes the news that Roger is in a coma. The public was shocked by reading the news. No one expected this to happen.

_Roger in a coma - is this a sign of his empire collapsing?_

One of the news outlets placed such an outrageous caption like this, making Rayleigh furious. They are adding fuel to the fire, causing panic all over the place. One thing leads to another when several news and tabloids are stating their concerns over the management of Roger's companies.

"They're full of bullshit!" Luffia cursed under her breath before throwing the newspaper to the ground. Rayleigh dropped by in the hospital to see how things are going. Rouge woke up but is still in bed rest. With the injuries she took, it will take quite sometime before she can fully recover.

Based on the doctors' advice, it may take weeks for her to be completely healed. At this moment, she is not in the right shape to face this kind of shits the media is pulling against them.

" _JRC is currently asking for prayers for Roger and Rouge's recovery. In times like these, we ask for privacy and peace for them._ "

That was Rayleigh's statement to the media when the news broke out to the public. They thought they will leave them alone, no, not a chance. For the next 2 days, the tabloids are always publishing new content about the car accident, exploiting drama from the incident.

"Disgusting." Sab sneered at the news. While their mother is on the road to her recovery, their dad is still in a coma, but he's no longer in ICU, these pieces of assholes are publishing nothing but a useless pile of junks they call news.

Some of the news is causing mass panic when it comes to the management of Roger's companies. In a span of hours since the news was published, many of the stocks were pulled out of the company. The amount is nothing to be worried about, but not only did the people pulled out the stocks, they even used social media to rant that they won't trust anyone with their money because the current head is no longer handling the company.

It is an insult. Even though Rayleigh is still there to handle the job with Roger's absence, their lack of faith in the current executives is disgusting to look at.

The amount of money pulled from the companies might not be enough for it to go bankrupt, they still need to calm their employees. They are all worried about who is going to man the fort while Roger is out of commission.

If that is not enough, tabloids started questioning about the lack of appearance from the children of Roger.

" _Even if the companies closed, they already have billions in their names. They won't care..._ " Basically what they want to say to the public. It enraged the three of them. Here they are, worried sick about their parents, and these people have nothing to do but cause trouble for them.

"I think it's time for them to put them in the right place." Luffia said.

"Luffia, what are you planning to do?" It was Zoro. All this time, he's been here with Luffia, only going back to the office when needed.

"They won't shut up if we don't act right now. Mom should be focused on recovering. I won't let her deal with this kind of issue."

"That doesn't explain what you want to do, Luffia." Rayleigh is getting a bad feeling from this.

"They said we don't care, right? They said they are worried that no one is going to handle dad's responsibilities while he's still in a coma. Then, they're wrong. I'll prove them wrong!" She is determined to put them in their places. She has had enough of hearing several lies from the people. She has had enough of the insults that their family is receiving. Defaming them right now when they have yet to recover from the accident.

Like hell, she will let her mother near that news. No. She won't.

"I am going to be standing in for Dad. While he's still out." She said while looking at her sisters then back to Rayleigh.

Sab and Ann are quite shocked hearing this from Luffia. If she decides to do this, it only means one thing: She will reveal her true identity to the public.

"Luffia, I don't think that's a good idea." Rayleigh is afraid that revealing their identity now will complicate things especially since there's still Shiki that they have to deal with.

At this moment, Rayleigh is working hard to catch that bastard. They just need enough proof to point that he's the culprit.

"I've made up my mind. I am sure that Dad's rivals out there are going to take this opportunity to deal damage to his hard work. I won't let that happen." She has a point. With the stock prices lowered, there's no doubt that the other companies will take this chance to slowly buy Roger's companies at lower prices. She knows how crucial this is.

Luffia does not care about money, but she cares about the pride and hard work their father put into his companies. He built this from scratch. She won't be sitting here just to watch it fall down in the hands of other people.

Rayleigh sighed. Luffia won't be taking no for an answer. At this moment, if she takes the wheels to take over the company temporarily, it might make Rayleigh focus on the investigation.

"Are you two okay with this?" Rayleigh asks the twins. Luffia may be taking the wheels, but the consequences are not only extended to hers alone. Revealing her identity to the public will also mean revealing the twins'.

"Yes. It doesn't matter. We will reveal it sooner or later anyway." Ann answered. There's nothing to lose at this point.

Sab also nodded. Maybe it is time for them to reveal who they are, albeit the situation is not the best one for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Trivia, yall. The antagonist was supposed to be Blackbeard. That was in my original draft, but I changed my mind. I thought Shiki was more of a fitting antagonist instead.


	54. Gol D. Sisters

Zoro's eyes landed on Luffia who remains quiet during their ride back to the sisters' house. Ever since she told her sisters and Rayleigh about her intention to temporarily take over her father's company, she's been eerily quiet. He's not used to this. Luffia without a smile is the weirdest thing for him.

"Luffia..." He calls out, snapping Luffia away from her thoughts. "You'll be fine."

"I am not worried about myself." She answered.

"I know, but the situation is bothering you." He knows how much this affects Luffia, not just her, but as well as her sisters. The revelation of their identity to the public will change everything in their lives from now on. It will never be the same again.

Granted, they planned to reveal it, but not in a situation like this.

"I just hate how people are wishing that dad won't wake up so his business will fall. They never bothered to be discreet about their intention." Luffia received reports from Rayeigh about the surge of stocks that a rival is buying at a lower price.

She is not mad about the stocks, she's mad about their intentions, and most of all, she's mad that people are wishing bad things about her family. Their father may not tell them anything but Luffia is aware that her father has a lot of enemies. Like hell, she will let them do whatever they want.

"So, how are you going to proceed with your plan?"

"Don't worry, that's been taken care of." Luffia asked Rayleigh to arrange a press conference in front of JRC tomorrow morning.

"I'll be right behind you." Zoro said.

She looked at him, feeling grateful for everything he's doing for her. She may not say this all the time, but Zoro's support means a lot to her especially in times like these. She doesn't know how she will live if he's not with her or if he will leave her.

That reminds her of Tashigi's situation. Zoro did not open about Tashigi's pregnancy. Is he going to keep it from her? Even though she's confident that he loves her, there are still doubts in her mind about Zoro's stance when it comes to the child. Yes, child support can easily be provided, but what she's afraid of is that he will choose to go back to Tashigi.

This is also why she remained silent even though she has a lot of opportunities to bring it up. She wants Zoro to open up about it and at the same time, she's afraid of what to hear from him. Right now, it may not be the best time for them to talk about it.

After dropping off Luffia to her house, Zoro went home immediately so he can call Nami. All of their friends visited the hospital, as discreetly as possible. They are all worried about the sisters and was hoping that Roger will wake up soon.

With Luffia being distracted with her family problems, Nami and the others took it to themselves to manage SHI, assuring Luffia to just focus on her father for now. Zoro is barely in SHI as well, opting to stay beside Luffia no matter what. He only leaves when he needs to sign contracts or papers. Being the co-founder, his signature is as good as getting the CEO's signature as well, that's always been the case. When Luffia is out, the responsibility falls on his shoulders.

"Is she sure of her plan?" Nami immediately asks as soon as Zoro told her what Luffia said earlier.

"Yes. They called a press conference tomorrow morning."

"Well, looking at the brighter side, it may do well if she takes over temporarily. This may calm things down."

"Nami, I need a favor. Get as much information as you can about the people who are buying the stocks and who are selling them. If you think that the buyers are from the rival companies, don't let them. Buy it."

"As a company, our hands are tied at the moment. We do not have enough budget to buy stocks from other companies because of the funds already allocated to the hotels." The hotels that Luffia wants to build is already on its way. They've allocated enough budget in that investment, making SHI have fewer funds for other projects.

Their funds are pretty much spread out at this point.

"I didn't say that you'll be using the company's money, did I? I've got enough funds to buy the stocks. Just send me the amount."

"Fine. We'll work on it." After saying thank you, the call ended. This is the least he can do to ease Luffia's burden.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Morning came, the media is throwing a party because of a new scoop that is about to happen in JRC's meeting hall. There are about 25 media companies present in the hall, ready to throw the questions towards JRC.

There's a lot to ask. From Roger and Rouge's conditions, JRC's standing, the Gol D. Family's standing on the concerns at hand.

Most of the reporters are from tabloids. Even before the press conference is starting, they have a lot of scenarios playing in their minds. One call to their headquarters and an article will be published immediately. The press conference will start at 11 AM but the reporters are already there as early as 8 AM.

Around 9 AM, Luffia met with the executives of JRC. Like Rayleigh, they know who she is and they are quite surprised by her sudden decision.

"Are you sure about this, Roger Jr? You can still back out now." Scopper Gaban jokingly asks, but his eyes are staring intensely at Luffia, trying to gauge if she is half-heartedly doing this. But no, there's no hesitation in her eyes.

"Luffia, this is a heavy responsibility." Ganryu said. Taking over the presidency of the biggest business empire in the world is a very huge responsibility that no one is willing to take. At least not from them. They know full well how difficult it is to keep the standings of their businesses, much so that Roger is out of commission.

By revealing her identity, she will be thrown into the center of the chaotic business world.

"I know. You don't have to tell me. You all make it sound like I don't have a business." She pouts at all of them, earning a series of laughter from the executives. No one will believe that this is an executive meeting judging from the way everyone speaks.

"So, what are you going to tell them? Have you prepared anything?" Erio inquires.

"They will throw questions at me. I'll just put them in their rightful places." Luffia answers, making all of the executive sweat. Her answer is vague and they are feeling a sense of deja vu while staring at her.

As soon as the meeting is adjourned, Luffia stood before the door towards the hall where the reporters are. She drew a deep breath, calming herself.

"Why are you nervous now?" It was Zoro.

"It is normal to be nervous in a time like this."

"Yes, but that's not like you at all. You do not have to think about what others will think. Just do what you want to do. You have a goal, right?" Their eyes met and in those green eyes, she sees her answers. He's right. She is not here to please anyone else. She's here to do what she must do.

"Good morning everyone." Rayleigh's voice rang through the hall. Reporters and photographers have started taking notes as soon as he started his speech. "Thank you for coming over here at such short notice. In the absence of JRC's CEO and President, the executives are gathered here to make a few announcements. With Roger's recent condition, it has been decided that someone will be temporarily taking over his position until he is well enough to come back to the company."

The reporters raised their hands, then Rayleigh chose a random reporter.

"May we know who will temporarily fill in the role?"

As soon as that question was thrown, Luffia knows it is time for her to make her appearance. Before Rayleigh can answer the question, the door to his right opened, revealing Luffia who walked towards the stage.

Her sudden appearance shocked the reporters around, but not Rayleigh and the executives. They are expecting her to step in any given moment.

Luffia smiled at Rayleigh, silently telling him that she will be taking over this. At first, Rayleigh is a bit hesitant, but since she's determined to do so, he nodded, letting her take the stage and the microphone to address the curious reporters.

"My name is Luffia. I am Gol D. Roger's youngest daughter and I am here to officially announce that I will be temporarily taking over the responsibilities of my father until his return."

The reporters are silent, all are shocked at the sudden revelation. The cameramen are busy taking snaps of Luffia as well as videos.

When the reporters have finally recovered from the shock, almost all of them raised their hands, eager to ask questions. Luffia chose a random one and was asked: "You said you are Roger's youngest daughter. Isn't your Lastname Monkey D?"

"So? Just because my Lastname is different doesn't mean I am not his child." Zoro almost burst into laughter after hearing Luffia's answer to the question.

Dismissing the shocked reporter, Luffia chose another reporter. "Is there any reason why you have a different Lastname?"

"Hmm. Let me ask you. What is this press conference for?"

"About the current standing of JRC about the matters of leadership and management." The reporter answered.

"Good. Then I don't think the reason for my Lastname's difference has anything to do with JRC's leadership standing at all."

The executives all stared at Luffia, wide-eyed at her responses. Some of them have the decency to cough just to hide their laughter. No matter how you look at it, she has a point. They specifically sent the Press Conference to announce the recent changes in the leadership of JRC while Roger is still in the hospital.

The matters regarding Lastnames are not part of their reason why they arranged for a press conference.

The reporters are stupefied upon hearing two straightforward responses from Luffia. They are direct to the point and precise in shutting them down.

"People expected for Silvers Rayleigh to take over the position since Roger is still in a coma." The mention of her father's condition had Luffia's eyes sharpening, glaring intensely at the reporter who quivers as soon as he looked into her eyes, but he has a job to do. "Is there any reason why he's not taking over? He has vast experience compared to you."

"Just because I will temporarily become the President doesn't mean that Uncle Rayleigh will be out of the picture. You said it, he has a vast experience in handling my father's businesses more than I do. And he will be a great help in keeping the company at its prime state." Luffia answered.

"If I may add a few things..." Rayleigh suddenly said, approaching the microphone that is in Luffia's hands. "Luffia may be young, but can any of you question her abilities in handling businesses?" None answered. "JRC was formed through Roger's blood and sweat. As a daughter, she wants to protect what her father holds dear."

Rayleigh returned the microphone to Luffia before stepping aside, letting her answer more questions.

"This question may be a little personal, however, it directly impacts the choices for the leadership of JRC." One reporter said. "Are your sisters, Monkey D. Ann and Monkey D. Sab also Roger's children? If so, why are they not the ones taking over the leadership?" The question is a crafty one. The reporter wants to confirm if the twins are also Roger's daughters, even though it is painfully obvious at this point. Regardless, they still need to hear the truth from Luffia.

"They will help when they can, but as of now, they are busy taking care of our parents in the hospital."

Many questions followed suit, most of them are about the next plans of JRC. Luffia answered them splendidly and direct to the point. It almost feels like they are interviewing Roger himself.

The other personal questions that do not have anything to do with JRC, Luffia brushed them off, not answering them at all or if she answers them, it will be to shut down the reporter. She makes them rethink how they should be asking questions to her. There's no hesitance in her words when shutting them down, especially when they are asking unrelated things.

The press conference ended after an hour. Luffia immediately left the stage, leaving the hall as soon as possible. As she left, Zoro was there, waiting for her, smiling brightly.

"You did well." He said. Despite her straightforward answers, Luffia's heart can't help but beat faster due to her nervousness. Seeing his smile calmed her down. She wants to say thank you, but that word is no longer needed between them. Instead, she opted to give him a kiss and a hug. Everything will be alright as long as Zoro is by her side.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

A Shocking Revelation. This is a very accurate description after Luffia's sudden appearance and answers during JRC's press conference. No one had ever expected her to be there.

To suddenly announce her temporary position in JRC as well as her real identity shocked everyone. The tabloids are in a chaotic mess, not just them, but also in social media.

There are a lot of theories about why their surnames are different. Some of them are making connections. It is a wonder what curious people can do, after all. People are saying that they used their vast influence in the army to keep their identities a secret. The surname Monkey D. is a very famous surname in the military line.

After all, there's only one officer who has that surname and that is Monkey D. Garp.

Speaking of which, the old man called them several times after hearing what happened, expressing his determination to help with the investigation. The sisters are leaving the investigation in Rayleigh and Garp's hands.

Still, many wonder why they are not using their father's surname. Sab could care less about people's questions. All she cares about is her family at this moment. They can deal with their questions when things are better for their family.

"I saw the reports. Luffia really put them in their place." Koala called Sab as soon as she saw the published news.

"Yes, she went all out, but I guess it's fine." Her voice sounds so tired. She is tired and stressed for the past few days filled with worry.

"Has Kidd ever contacted you?" The mention of his name made Sab sigh. If she's being honest, she wants to cry every time she remembers him.

"No." She answered, almost choking on her sobs. She badly misses him and if she could just hug him right now, she will definitely be better.

Sensing her distress, Koala apologized for the mention of Kidd's name. The last time they spoke was when Sab told him about the truth. Ever since then, she has not heard anything from him. There are times that she wants to call him or send him a text message, but with how busy she is right now, she can't find the right words to say anyway.

"Killer hasn't heard from him either." This is also what Sab is worried about. Kidd is missing, even his best friend does not know where he is.

"Just leave him be. I think he just needs some time alone." Sab is not sure if the words are meant for Koala or meant for herself. Maybe it is her way of convincing herself so she won't have to think about him - although this is proving to be harder than expected. Whenever she is alone, all she could think about is him or her father.

"Be strong, okay? Also, you and Ann may want to be careful too. The media will not let you get away especially after Luffia's revelation."

"I know. They are camping outside on the hospital gate." Sab received a call from the security team of the hospital that there are several reporters camping outside of the hospital gate asking for a short interview from her. She only instructed the security team never to let them inside the building no matter what.

"And how did your employees take the news?" Sab can only sigh. Since she and Ann are frequently in the hospital, the employees are always giving them the looks of curiosity but none dared to ask any personal questions which is they are thankful for.

"It's fine. They might still be in shock, but they'll get over it."

"Alright. I'll visit you later today. Are you going home after your office hours?"

"No. Ann and I decided to stay here in the hospital to take care of our parents. Luffia's going to be bringing us clothes that we need." Her couch is comfortable enough for them. Besides, she thinks it is not a good idea for Ann to continuously be stressed by traveling back and forth from their house to the hospital. Sab knows that the early stage of pregnancy is delicate for Ann.

With the recent revelation, going out of the hospital is a terrible idea.

"I see. I'll hang up for now. I'll talk to you soon." The call ended and just in time for someone to open the door, almost startling Sab. It was the nurse.

"Director, Doctor Law is calling for you." Almost immediately, Sab stood up, running towards their father's room, her heart is beating faster. Many scenarios are playing in her mind right now and all she can hope is that her father will be alright.

She opened the door towards their father's room. Inside, Ann, Law, and Rouge are there, looking at Roger.

Rouge was originally in a separate bedroom, but she requested to be in the same room as Roger. She's still recovering and was advised to remain in the hospital for the next 7-10 days.

"What happened?" Her eyes landed on Ann's who is crying.

"Dad, he's... Look. Call him. Call dad." Sab took a seat beside their father's bed.

"Dad." She called out, almost whispering, then she felt it. She felt his hand flinch even for a second. "He's responding." A tear escaped her eye. This is good news for them.

"We've checked his vital statistics. I can say he's greatly improving which is a miracle. Maybe it helped that Aunt Rouge is here to accompany him."

"Do you think he will wake up soon?"

"I cannot say when, but if he will continuously respond, then eventually, he will. Uncle's a stubborn bastard after all. He'll throw a fit as soon as he sees what we've been feeding him."

All they can do now is hope that he will wake up soon.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"You're here again." The familiar voice woke Kidd from his musings. He did not answer the old woman's statement, opting to remain sitting on the bench, looking at the flower field of the orphanage. "You always come here whenever you want to escape."

Kidd cannot deny that. He may not grow up here but he sees this as his home. When he's confused or depressed, he always comes back here to unwind and think things through, cutting off his connections from others.

It's as if this orphanage serves as his safe sanctuary.

"Whenever you come here, you always answer Killer's calls, but now, you refuse to talk to him. Tell me, son. What is it that you want to escape from?" The old caretaker took a seat right next to Kidd, grabbing his hands, holding it tightly. The old woman knew Kidd since he was a child, she knows that he has the tendency to run away.

He came here several days ago in the middle of the night. It came as a surprise to the caretakers upon seeing him, but not the old woman, especially after she looked at his eyes.

It just worries her that he's completely cutting everything off, refusing to talk to Killer, not even looking at the news. Kidd asked them to tell Killer not to see him and leave him alone for now. He refuses to talk to anyone or even charge his dead phone. For now, he just wants to be alone, not talk to anyone else while he clears his head.

His fight with Sab shook him very much. It shook his resolve of hating Shanks. Everything she said cuts him like a knife. It was unbearable. At first, he refuses to believe what she is saying, telling himself that everything she said is a lie but the more he denies it, the more the truth slaps him on the face.

He lost count how many times he cried while thinking about her words. What if it was true? What if he was mistaken from the very beginning? Doesn't that mean that he is hating his brother for wrong reasons after all? Doesn't that mean that he's been wrong all this time?

"Did you have a fight with Sab?" Kidd clenches his fist upon the mention of that name. It reminds him of her words, his situation as well as how much he badly misses her. His emotions are all over the place.

"It's about Shanks..." He finally answered her inquiries. "She told me that I hated him for the wrong reasons."

The old woman was silent for a moment before gathering her courage to ask a very crucial question from Kidd. A question that she was hoping for a positive answer from him. Kidd's been living in his cage of false hatred, refusing to face reality. Seeing him like this is painful for her as well.

"Would you like me to tell you the truth Kidd?" Her question made Kidd snap his head towards the old woman. "Perhaps the better question is, are you ready to know the truth? Will you listen to it?"

Is he? Kidd is sure that whatever it is he will hear, it will be painful. However, he's tired of running away as well. Maybe it is time for him to know what happened before.

With eyes clouded with tears, Kidd nodded at the old woman. It is time for him to listen.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Boss, they tightened the security around the hospital." A burly man saluted to the man he called the boss. The man frowns at the report with a loud ' _tsk_ ' but soon followed by a manic grin on his face.

"I bet Rayleigh is doing everything he can to keep the company afloat." He said.

"We received a report that the youngest daughter took the wheels temporarily." One of his men said.

"Ah, Roger Jr, huh?" Lion Shiki acknowledged the brat. She's quite famous after all and he may not admit it but she's far better than her father when it comes to handling businesses. There's no doubt that she will be able to surpass him in the coming years. A threat - that's what she is.

Given her current standing and position in the biggest business empire in the world, Shiki doubts that Rayleigh will be lax when it comes to keeping the youngest brat secured, not to mention that the brat has several business connections. Looking at things right now, she is building her own business empire and this is scary.

If Shiki were to come back to the business world, he needs to get rid of the thorns. Maybe not all, but at least the most painful ones - and that is Roger.

It was a shame that he did not die in that car accident, but that's alright. While he's sleeping comfortably in his hospital bed, Shiki will continue with his plans. That is to slowly take over Roger's companies. One at a time.

This may be too difficult if the youngest daughter is running the business now. Regardless, there are a lot of ways for Shiki to take his revenge against Roger.

Why can Roger live happily ever after sort of life when Shiki's been driven out of his business empire? Had it not been for Roger's interference, Shiki would have been the one standing at the top of the business world and by then, Rouge will see that marrying the bastard is a mistake. But no, Roger drove him against the wall, jeopardizing his businesses and even dared to take over some of them.

It was a humiliation he will never forget.

Maybe standing at the top of the business world may be impossible for Shiki considering his criminal records, but it should be fine. After all, there's the underground business world that he can rule over instead.

Before that can happen, he wants to get rid of Roger and his family. Only then will he be satisfied.

"Hmm, sleep well Roger. Your twin daughters will soon follow you..." He muttered to himself before throwing two knives which directly hit Ann and Sab's pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is getting nearer... Huhuhuhu. I can't believe it. Probably in 10 -15 Chapters. That's the estimate.


	55. Closure

The news about the sisters never died down. It's still out there, being the center of attention by the media and tabloids. Rayleigh is quite thankful that the sisters are drawing attention to themselves. This way, he will be able to continue working from the backend.

With Luffia's recent announcement, any news regarding the root cause of the car accident is buried by the amount of attention drawn towards Luffia and her sisters.

"He should have died a long time ago." Garp cursed under his breath upon remembering Shiki. He's nothing but an egoistic madman.

"Can you track down their location? Catching him off guard is our best option." Rayleigh said while his eyes remain on the papers on his desk.

"He's slippery, but we will catch him. He's a dangerous guy and if left alone, he might continue his illegal activities again."

"Alright. Keep me posted, Garp."

"I will. How're my granddaughters?"

"The twins are staying in Sab's office in the hospital which is a better choice. Luffia is always with Zoro. They know nothing, for now, I don't want to make them worry over this matter. So, we're keeping them at a hand's reach."

Garp sighed in relief upon hearing Rayleigh's words. He's worried that Shiki might do something to his granddaughters. Who knows what's going on in his mind right now? It never hurts to be careful.

At this moment, the only good thing that they receive is the fact that Roger's condition is getting better. For now, Rayleigh is keeping all the information to themselves.

They raised security to the family. No doctors are allowed to get inside their rooms unless its Law, Crocus, or Chopper. The nurses are only those that Sab trusts. It may be paranoia but Rayleigh just wants to avoid any possible situation by carefully keeping everything under control.

He knows Shiki, he will try any or all dirty methods he can think of as long as he will get what he wants. Not on Rayleigh's watch. While his best friend is in that state, he will do everything to keep his family safe.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Kidd can feel his hands shaking as he waits for the old caretaker to sit in front of him. To be honest, he's scared to find out or hear everything out. But what will his running away do? Sab is right, it will only cage him.

It's been years and he also wants to move on with his life. For once in his life, he wants to live freely. He can only do this when he can let go of his past.

The old caretaker brought a box, placing it on the coffee table before she sits in beside Kidd. Even without touching him, she knows how he's shaken, but this is a must. He must face this.

"Shanks was the one who brought you here. Your mother is one of our main sponsors in this orphanage." She started. "It wasn't right to bring you here, but circumstances called for it, I guess."

Kidd is silently watching the old woman open the box and reveal a few documents as well as pictures. Just seeing an old picture of him and his brother makes him want to cry.

"Your father loved your mother very much and when she died, he also died along with her. He used to be a great man, but he was blinded by the sorrow he felt when he lost your mother. Had I known what he's going through, I would have spoken to him to prevent him from going astray. Alas, it was too late."

"He's a bastard." There's nothing but anger in Kidd - this is the only thing that he feels for his father, but he's tired. He's tired of being angry all the time.

"He became a bastard, indeed. He drowned himself in things that can make him forget which resulted in a multitude of debts. I do not know how he arrived in that situation but he got himself involved with certain _suspicious_ people. That's why Shanks brought you here. He doesn't want you to be part of the hole he got himself into."

"And he denied my existence, abandoned me."

"Shanks did a lot of things Kidd, but he never abandoned you. The men your father is indebted to are looking for collaterals. Shanks love you too much to put you through that kind of hell."

"Is that why he never visited me?"

"He visited here Kidd, many times, but only from afar. Not because he doesn't want to see you, but because he doesn't want you to see his state." The sadness in the caretaker's eyes cannot be hidden.

"State? What do you mean?" Kidd is getting a bad feeling about this.

"He's always sporting bruises and injuries whenever he drops by." He does not need further details on how Shanks got those injuries.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath. Just imagining his brother in that kind of situation makes him want to punch himself.

"He loves you so much that he's willing to enslave himself. He wants to protect you and give you everything that your father did not. Please stop hating him, Kidd. Please stop torturing yourself because no matter what happens, I know that deep in your heart, you love him. You still do." Hearing these words after all these years made Kidd sob. It is painful.

The warm hands of the old caretaker caressing his back serve as comfort but at the same time, it only drives his tears to flow freely. It's been years since he last cried.

"Just let it out, son." Kidd felt her warm embrace as cries.

"I'm a fucking fool."

"It is alright. It's alright."

No, it's not alright. Kidd knows this. All this time, he's been hating on his brother when all he did was sacrificed everything. He wants to beat himself up especially after hearing that Shanks was the one who sent him to college. Using the little money he earned by being a slave to those fuckers.

Kidd is not sure how long he stayed there, crying. Even when he has calmed down, the tears still won't stop. The pain is still there, the guilt.

"And how about him?" He's referring to their bastard father. If he's going to face his past, it might as well include his father - even though he never saw him as one. He might be Kidd's biological father, but he will never call him father. If there's anyone who he can treat as a father, as a parent, then that's Shanks. No one else.

"He was far too gone into his addiction and Shanks admitted him to psychological therapy. He died, two years ago."

It was a shock to hear this news.

"What?!"

"He was diagnosed with brain cancer." Kidd is confused about what to feel about this. Is he supposed to be sad? But there's no sadness in her heart upon the mention of his death. Even so, it does not mean that he feels happy about it. "Before he died, he left these for you." She gave Kidd a CD with a little note: 'To Kidd Leroux.'

Was it a recording? It made him curious but hesitant if he should watch it or not. His memories of his father are nothing but painful to look back. He cannot remember everything and he'd like to keep it that way. They are nothing but scars in his heart.

"I know that you may not be willing to watch whatever message he left for you, but for the sake of putting everything behind you, I suggest you do so." With shaking hands, he took the CD from her, staring at it for a long time.

If he's being honest, he's learned enough already. He's learned his mistakes - his faults to his brother. If he can just turn back time, he will. Maybe he won't turn the way he is now if he did. Maybe his relationship with his brother would have been better... No matter how many times he wants to turn back time, he can't do that. No one can.

The heavy feeling in his heart is too much to take. Part of his mind wants to disregard the CD and just wallow in his guilt and this is tempting. He badly wants to do it but if he does, he knows that only proves that's he's running away again. If he will run away again, when will he get another courage to face his demons? When will he get a chance like this to put all of his past behind him? In a year? In ten years? Or maybe never? He doesn't know.

What he knows is that he should do this and get over with.

He took the box with him in the guest house not too far from the orphanage's main building. This is his hideout when he feels suffocated with his problems. This is his haven. By taking the box with him, he's inevitably bringing his past with him in the only safe place he has.

With shaking hands, he placed the CD in his laptop's CD-ROM waiting for it to start playing.

He's nervous, alright. He's still shaking while waiting for the video to play. The video started by showing the face of his biological father looking so fragile and helpless. At that moment, he hit the pause button while silently sobbing.

He does not even know why he's crying. Was it because he's reminded of how this bastard treated him? Or was it because of the state he's in? He's not sure but seeing him is painful.

It took him a few more minutes before he was able to calm himself and hit the play button.

" _Is the video recording on?_ " That was his father's voice. It's odd because Kidd never heard such a voice before - a gentle, almost fragile one which is a contrast to the shouts he frequently receives when he was a child.

" _Yes, it's on. I'll leave you now so you won't be shy._ " Kidd muttered a curse under his breath upon hearing the very familiar voice. Her face may not be recorded on the screen but he knows who the person was. It was Sab.

" _Thank you, Sab._ "

" _There's no need to say thank you to me. Just go and tell him what you need to, okay?_ "

The next thing that Kidd heard was someone's footsteps followed by the door closing. At this time, his father looked at the camera. It feels like Kidd is looking at the person himself. He looks so fragile, his skin is pale, he lost a lot of weight and above all, his eyes are filled with sadness.

" _Hi, son. Uhm, I am not if I still have the right to call you that, or even Shanks. I've lost that right a long time ago._ " Kidd's tears start falling from his eyes but he continued to listen. " _I have so much to tell you, I don't even know where to start. Maybe, I should start by asking for your f-forgiveness._ " He choked on the last word, his eyes are now moist with tears warning to fall.

" _I know I don't deserve that forgiveness. Not in a million years, but I just want to ask for it because I may not get that chance even if I live longer. So, I'm s-sorry. For everything..._ " As his father sobs, so did he. " _I'm sorry for being unfair to you. You deserve a better father, a better life. You and Shanks. I can't undo what I've done, but what I can hope for is that you will be happy. You deserve it, son._ "

Why does hearing this man referring to him as son hurts? It fucking hurts that more tears are falling. His heart is about to explode from the overwhelming emotions he is feeling right now. But his message is not over.

" _I don't know if you will watch this video. Hmm, maybe you'll be throwing it in the trash, but still, I hope you will see this. Even just once. You know, your mother is very beautiful, my sunshine, my everything. Blaming you for her death is wrong. I was wrong. I can imagine how much she hates me now for badly treating the son that she gave up her life for._ "

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He badly wants to end the video right there and then because it's too much. He just wants to end this, end his suffering.

" _She was the one who designed the house. I heard you got into that field too. Makes sense for you to get her talent. Anyway..._ " His father took a deep breath before continuing. " _I left the house in your name. It's not a peace offering and this may be a shitty move from my end, but I want you to keep it. I know you have nothing but bad memories in that house, but what I hope for is for you to build new memories in there - happy ones with your future family. Be happy, son. I wish I could live longer to see more grandchildren, but I guess not. Just be well, okay? I love you..._ " And the video ends.

His last words still ringing in his ears. All these years he never heard those words from him. He grew up thinking no parent will love him. Sometimes, he even wonders if his mother loves him too.

And now, he heard him say this. It was like a miracle to him. He feels happy but at the same time, he feels sad. Why must he need to hear this when the person is already dead? Why didn't he get to hear this when he was alive?

He sobs again.

"Arrrrgghhh..." He shouts, crying messily. He feels cold, alone, and empty. There's so much going into his mind right now that he doesn't know what to do anymore.

All he can do is cry.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Marco dropped by the hospital to visit Ann and her parents. They haven't talked much since her parents' accident. It scares Marco to bring up that topic even though it is killing him inside.

For the past few days, all he ever did is distract himself from thinking of their situation. Yes, he's angry and hurt about what he discovered but he still loves her. It hurts seeing her cry whenever she looks at her father who is still lying on the hospital bed. He feels like a knife is stabbing him whenever he sees her sad.

That's how much he loves her.

"Paparazzi is at it again." He heard Sab spoke.

"Yeah, they're camping as always, yoi." They're in Sab's office right now. It doesn't look like an office, more like a condominium at this point. Their bags are on the couch, there is food on the coffee table, blankets, and pillows placed neatly on the couch. "Isn't it uncomfortable on the couch?"

"Well, it's big enough for us, so it should be fine." Sab answered and offered Marco a coffee. After finishing their breakfast, Ann took a bath which leaves the two of them alone.

Sab knows that Ann is just in the bathroom, probably puking right now due to morning sickness. Until now, Ann still hasn't told Marco about her situation. A lot of their friends are noticing Ann's weight loss as well as her lack of energy. She brushed it off as exhaustion due to the current situation but the sisters knew too well that it's not.

Their father is responding better than they expected and all they can do now is wait until he's finally awake. Maybe by that time, she will be able to tell Marco.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, this is when Marco stood up and bid his farewell to them. He placed a kiss on Ann's cheek before hugging her and saying goodbye.

As soon as he's out, Sab's eyes landed on Ann.

"You have to tell him. You can't hide that."

"I know." Ann sighed before taking a seat right next to their pillows and blankets. "I just don't think it's the right time to tell him now. Once dad gets better, I'll tell him."

"You better. Delaying it is not a good idea, Ann." The older twin nodded. She's aware that she can't hide this forever. Sooner or later, she will have to tell him and face the consequences.

Cutting the conversation right there, the twins decided to tidy up the place so they can go and check on their parents. Their mother's recovery is going well. Her injuries will take weeks before it will be completely healed, but at least she's doing well - as well as she can be.

When the sisters opened the room of their parents, they saw Luffia happily conversing with their mother, telling her absurd stories.

"Luffia, don't make mom laugh too hard. She has broken ribs." Sab reminded her younger sister before walking towards their father, kissing him on the cheek. "Good morning, Dad." Then she greets their mother. Ann also did the same thing.

"Don't worry, her jokes are not funny."

"Mom!" Luffia pouted.

"You should work on your jokes to make me laugh, dear. It's not even funny."

"At least I tried! And I have the best sense of humor just like dad. You three are boring." She stuck her tongue at the twins and their mother.

"Yes, and his childishness too. Why did you marry him, mom?" Ann jokingly asks as she sits on the edge of their mother's bed. She was on the left side while Sab was on the right. Luffia remains sitting on the chair placed in between the beds.

"Ah, rude!" Luffia exclaimed, pointing to Ann. "As if you didn't get his idiocy, too."

"Now, that's rude, Luffia. You're calling dad an idiot. That's an insult." Sab's chuckles.

"It's not an insult if it's true! Dad can be an idiot sometimes." This is a very common conversation in their family because no one can diss their family better than themselves.

"Says the idiot." Ann added.

"Alright, alright. That's enough dissing. Luffia, why don't you give us a few details about how you're doing?" Their parents' room does not have a working television. They made sure to cut it off and their mother agreed. With all the negativity and false news on television, it wouldn't do them any good to hear them. It might make their situation more stressful than it is.

"Hmm, it's all good. Zoro's been with me all the time except today because he's going to drop by in our building to sign a few papers. Then, he'll come here so we can go to JRC." Luffia's been vague about the company's situation. She's not telling them everything but it's fine. They trust that she can handle anything thrown at her, especially with Zoro.

"Luffia, tell me, did you put a love spell on Zoro?" Rouge's voice is very serious, making the twins laugh. A blush crept into Luffia's cheeks because of embarrassment.

"NO! Why would I do that?"

"Because he's so in love with you."

"They share the same brain cells. Birds of the same feather flocks together." Zoro and Luffia's relationship is enviable - rightly so because their bond is very strong. It almost feels like they are soulmates, even though none of them believes in it.

Rouge may be throwing jokes at her youngest daughter, but she is very thankful that Luffia found someone who understands her, accepts her who she is, and above all else, someone who can keep her in line. Zoro's their last resort whenever they need Luffia to listen to them. He has that kind of power over Luffia and so did she.

The twins can't count how many times Nami complained about their hardheadedness, giving her gray hairs all the time. Not just her, but all of Luffia's executives. They just don't know how Zoro and Luffia's brains work. It's on a different level.

"Dad, look, they're bullying me!" She turned towards their father, twisting her flexible body while her hand is pointing at the twins and their mother.

This is her favorite phrase whenever she losses in a battle of wits against her sisters. Their dad cannot say no when she pouts and begs him. Often, their father will just tell them to stop teasing already because Luffia is about to cry. When it's time for Luffia to tease her siblings, their dad will tell her off. She listens but only for a few minutes before she's gone doing the same thing again. With her attention span and endless energy, she gave their father gray hairs.

The other three members of the family just laughed at Luffia who is still looking at their father.

"Dad..." Luffia's voice suddenly fell quieter as she stands up to walk towards their father. "Dad..." She calls out again, making the other three alarmed.

"Luffia - " Sab was about to ask what it was about when they suddenly heard the beeping sound of the monitor right next to their father.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._ The lines who used to be moving in a messy zigzag turned into straight lines along with the sound of beeping.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I cried while writing this chapter. 


	56. Movement

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Kidd's always been decisive when it comes to his decisions. Once he's set his mind on something, he won't stop until he gets satisfactory results. Just like right now...

He's determined to put everything behind him and settle once and for all. After watching the video last night, he feels a little relieved, as if the burdens weighing him down is slowly decreasing.

It still hurts whenever he thinks of the past, but he is more accepting of it. When he thinks about it, he feels sad but it does not anger him any more. He didn't know that being angry all the time is tiring. It was tiring to always reject the past, to be angry about it.

Now, he finds himself walking towards a very unfamiliar place with a bouquet in his hand. His father's grave. Was it a coincidence that he managed to get enough courage to face his past a day before his father's death anniversary? Who knows...

He stopped on his tracks as soon as he saw someone standing in front of the gravestone. For some reason, he feels his throat drying.

He almost wants to go back but if he does, it just means he's running away. He willed his feet to start moving forward no matter how heavy it is. His heart is getting heavier every step he takes towards his destination.

The man heard the footsteps and looked up. Their eyes meeting. For a moment there, Kidd can see the shocked look in his eyes replaced with a melancholy, happiness, and longing.

Kidd stood before him and none dared to say anything. Maybe because both do not know what to say.

Without saying a word, Kidd bent down to lay the bouquet in front of the gravestone then stood up, eyes still looking at the name engraved on the stone. The name brings so many memories in him, so much emotions that he is getting overwhelmed on how to handle them. Both remained silent while standing before the grave of their father.

The silence is comfortable but at the same time, it's not. Something is comforting about standing right next to his brother after all this time.

5 Minutes of silence, Kidd decided to break it.

"How's Haruka?" He asked without looking at the man standing beside him.

"She's doing fine. A little sassy than I expected." Kidd smiled remembering the toddler he and Sab got to know in the orphanage.

"And Akira?"

"He's doing well. He spends so much time with Sab that he's learning how to talk like her." Kidd chuckles at that statement. Sab has always been very straightforward, sassy, blunt, and competitive - a no-nonsense attitude. God, he misses her, so bad.

Again, silence engulfed them. Kidd does not know what to say. He keeps remembering everything that happened. He clenched his fist before grabbing Shanks' collar. He opened his mouth to tell him something but surprisingly, no words came out.

His hands are shaking while clenching on Shanks' collar.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Kidd looked into Shanks' eyes and again, his tears start falling. His eyes are telling Kidd that he understands. That everything is going to be fine. Kidd remembered the expression in Shanks' eyes. It was the same expression he used to give to Kidd when things are getting rougher in their house.

It was Kidd's assurance that he's going to be protected, that his big brother is going to be there for him, that he does not need to be afraid as long as he has Shanks.

"Fuck." Both his hands are loosely clutching on Shanks' collar as he looked down to hide his tears, no maybe what he's hiding is not his tears but his guilt and sorrow. "Fuck. Fuck!" He muttered several times, sobbing as he did. He didn't know that facing him now can be as painful as if something is clenching at his heart, shattering it to pieces.

Even without saying anything to him, Shanks knows how much his brother is going through. He can feel his pain just by looking at him.

Slowly, he raised his hand and hesitantly place it on top of Kidd's hair - just like what he used to do when Kidd was a child. It's kind of funny doing that to a man who is taller and bulkier than him, but no matter how bigger Kidd will get, he will always be Shanks' little brother. Nothing can change that.

"Damn it! I fucking hate you for being a saint! Fuck you!" Kidd is still sobbing, head still looking down while cursing at Shanks. Unlike before, there's no hostility in his words. This just made Shanks smile.

"I just did what I want to do." He whispered.

"Fuck you! Fuck! Damn it! Why? Why?!" Kidd looked up to see Shanks - eye to eye. He almost wants to regret doing that because he sees nothing but the loving eyes of a brother staring at him.

"Is there any special reason why I shouldn't?" That stabbed him. His brother is so selfless. "You don't have to feel guilty. That's all in the past."

"How can you just brush it off like that?! How can you be so selfless when your brother is a piece of shit?!" There's no better term to describe Kidd than that. He feels it is accurate. He's a piece of shit, a selfish asshole.

"I wouldn't be doing any of those if I believed that my brother is a piece of shit like what you just mentioned."

To be called a brother again... Kidd sobbed again and this is when he felt his older brother's hands wrapped around his shoulders, comforting him as he cried like a child.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._ All of them know what that beeping sound is for and they are scared of it. The lines in the monitor are no longer moving.

"Dad! Dad!" Luffia's shout is very loud. She was beyond shocked that she moved forward and disregarded anything that she touched.

Her focus is solely on their father who is lying on his bed. Everything that happened in the last few days came flashing in her mind especially when they heard about the accident. Tears starting to fall from her eyes while looking at their father. "D-Dad..." She choked on her words while calling out to him.

The twins ran towards their father's side and they are beyond shocked when their eyes see what is before them...

Their father's eyes are opened, blinking slowly.

"Uhmm..." He groaned which made all of them gasp in surprise. Sab's eyes looked at the monitor again, it still has straight lines. Her eyes surveyed the wire connected to the monitor, then she saw it. The clip that is supposed to be on their father's finger is not connected. It lays beside his hand, on the bed.

"Luffia, you idiot!" Sab smacked Luffia's head before pushing her to the side and place the device back to its original place then the monitor's lines are now jagged just like what they wanted.

"Oh my god."

"Wait, mom, don't get up!" Luffia and Ann are quick to assist their mother to sit up so she can see what is happening.

Sab immediately called Law and Crocus to come to the room as soon as possible. As soon as she told them what is needed, she diverted her attention towards their father.

"Dad, can you hear me?" Roger's eyes looked at Sab, it twitches for a bit. "Blink once if it's yes and twice if no. Can you do it?" Her voice is shaking while waiting for their father's actions. Then, he blinked once.

"What the fuck, Luffia! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Another smack was delivered by Sab. Their hearts almost leaped upon seeing the monitor's lines. They thought their father died.

"What did I do?!"

"You accidentally pulled the device, you idiot!" Sab is angry for the split-second panic they had to go through when Luffia accidentally pulled that device. They'll beat her up later, for now, all of them are focused on Roger.

All of them sobbed upon looking at Roger. Rouge cried upon looking at her husband. For a second there, she thought they had lost him. If that happens, she does not know what to do. Just imagining that Roger will leave them makes her want to die with him too.

Law and Crocus did not bother knocking on the door. As soon as they saw what's happening, they immediately sprang into action to check everything. Sab stepped back so they can do what is needed.

"Dad is..." Ann cried. Not because of sadness but because of sheer happiness that their father is awake.

"Yeah, he's finally awake." Sab can't prevent the tears of happiness. Her arms automatically found its way on Ann, hugging her tightly.

All of them remained there, silently crying while Crocus and Law are examining Roger.

"Roger, can you hear us? Do you still remember me? Blink once if yes, twice if no." Roger blinked once, smirking slightly at Crocus. "You bastard." There's no bark at his curse, rather, Crocus sounds relieved. Roger heard it because the next thing he did is smile at Crocus.

"He's still weak, so please don't stress him out. We need to conduct tests for the next couple of days to make sure nothing's wrong with him." Law said, smiling at his relatives.

"Mom..." Ann called out to their mother who is sitting while looking at their father. For the past few days, she never cried, always putting a brave facade for her daughters.

The three sisters know that their mother was trying to be strong while their father is still in a coma. Now that he's awake, Rouge feels as if a huge burden is off her chest. Her husband hates to see her cry, but the tears this time are tears of happiness.

When their eyes met, Rouge knows that they'll be alright.

( **AN: I died laughing. Please don't hate me when I almost gave you all a heart attack. Blame Luffia.)**

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"When are you going to go back to the city?" Shanks asked. Right now, they're holding a normal conversation about Kidd's outburst earlier. Shanks told him not to force the words in his mouth because he understands. What Kidd muttered, in the end, was an apology and that was all Shanks need. They can start slowly. They don't have to put all that they wanted to say today. They have time to slowly get used to each other after years of being away from one another.

"Yeah. Figured I have to. I left Killer to deal with all the workload I left and..." Kidd trailed off when he thought of Sab again. Will she be mad at him? Maybe. But he has to see her.

"Right... " _Ring... Ring... Ring..._ "Sorry, I'll just pick this up." Shanks said before answering the phone call. "Hello? Wait, slow down. Slow down." Kidd can only raise an eyebrow at his brother. "Wait, really?! You're not kidding, right? Okay, okay, that's good news. I'll be getting back soon. Yes, ok. I'll drop by in the hospital. Yes, yes. Bye!"

When the phone call ended, he just observed Shanks' expression. He looked relieved and happy.

"Good news?" Kidd can't help but ask. He's been away from the city for a week now. He does not even know what's going on back in the city.

"Yes. Roger's awake." Shanks smiled, lips almost stretching from one ear to the other while Kidd was left confused.

"What do you mean he's awake?"

"Did you not know? He and Rouge were in a car accident a week ago. He was in a coma." Kidd paled at the news that was brought to him. He didn't know.

The first thing that came to his mind was Sab. Is she okay? No, probably not. She must have been stressed about what happened to her parents. While Kidd is coped up in his self-pity and guilt, Sab was there in the city, dealing with what happened.

He's not there when she needs him the most. And this makes him want to punch himself.

"I-I didn't know." He shook his head. "I did not read any news since I left."

"Oh." Shanks only said.

"What about Sab? Is she doing okay?"

"Sab's fine, so as her sisters. Luffia temporarily took over her father's position when he was in a coma."

"Then, that means their identities - "

"Yes." Shanks answered before Kidd can finish his question. "The public knows the sisters' real identities."

Kidd can only nod.

"I'll be going ahead. When will you be back in the city?"

"Probably, tonight. I'll go back to the orphanage, for now, to take care of things." Kidd wants to go back to the city now and see how Sab is doing but he thinks it might be best to wait till tomorrow. He still wants to say his farewell to the old caretaker and thank her for everything.

After hugging each other one more time, they part ways. That may be so, but both of them know that they will be meeting each other again.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The news of Roger's condition brought sheer joy to his closest friends. The doctors are very strict in restricting visits aside from the immediate family members. They do not want to stress Roger too much since he just woke up and he's still recovering from his coma-state for several days.

Rayleigh is quite glad to know the news, so as Shakky. They know that Roger won't be dying as easily as that. Not long after hearing the news, Shanks also dropped by, though he did not go inside Roger and Rouge's room.

"Old man Crocus is as strict as ever." He shook his head his request to see Roger was denied by the old doctor.

"They're still observing his condition, but I am sure Dad will be alright." Sab can finally smile now. A few days of coma is better than being in a coma for a month or worse, months. Their father's condition is not as bad. He should be recovering within the next several days.

"I'm glad he's awake now." The sisters all nodded. Luffia stayed in the hospital instead of going back to JRC's building. She wants to stay with their parents for the whole day. "By the way, I saw Kidd." Shanks said.

The mention of his name immediately erased Sab's smile. As much as possible, she doesn't want to be reminded of him. Not because she hates him, no, she does not. It's because she badly misses him. It's been a week since the last time they saw each other. She often wonders how he's doing now.

Seeing Sab's expression, Shanks can't help but smile a little. He can see how much the two of them care for each other. They have the same expressions when the other is mentioned.

"We saw each other at our father's grave." Sab's eyes instantly went wide. "Yeah. I guess we're off to a slow start for now. But we're good."

Her sad expression disappeared, replaced with a warm smile.

"He'll be back tonight. I'm pretty sure the two of you have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah... I'm also very happy that the two of you are in speaking terms now." She does not know what happened with Kidd these past several days, but whatever it is, it resulted in a mended relationship with his older brother. That's what matters the most.

"I'll be going ahead now. I'll drop by tomorrow again." Shanks bid his farewell to the three who are left in Sab's office.

The three are smiling happily now. They can breathe easily now that they know their father's getting better.

"Why don't the two of you go back to Raftel for now? Just for tonight." Luffia suggested. The twins have been staying in Sab's office for several days, not going anywhere at all.

Luffia mostly stays in Zoro's place these past several days. She does not want to be alone in their house and going back to Raftel is not an option. The place is too big and she will just be sad whenever she thinks of their father's condition. Even though Dadan and the others are there, it's still not the same.

"Maybe, you are right. Ann, you should get a good rest, sleep in a more comfortable bed than the couch can offer." Now that Sab thinks about it, her back is aching because of the couch despite it being big enough for her. It's still not a proper bed.

"But..."

"No buts!" Luffia wiggled her pointing finger at Ann. "Dad is going to be fine. See, he's awake now. Who knows he will start walking tomorrow." Ann smiled.

"Fine, fine. We'll go home for tonight. But Sab and I will be back tomorrow morning. Are you going to be fine here, Lu?"

"Hmm, I'll ask Zoro to accompany me tonight. He's still in SHI building but I'll call him later." She grinned.

With that settled, the twins started tidying up the office. They placed their clothes back in their respective duffel bags. They treated Sab's office like a damn hotel room and it reeks.

Sab winces when she looked at her office. It's not tidy as it used to be, but it's fine. She'll clean up properly tomorrow.

After tidying up, the sisters decided to order food for them. Their stomachs are growling. For days, they're barely eating properly due to the stress and tension. Now that it has lessened, they can finally enjoy their food.

While eating, Luffia's been telling them ridiculous stories she read in social media. "You know what they call us? Princesses. It's so weird." She added after telling them a published article from a tabloid.

People are always talking about the achievements that the three of them were able to get. They even listed their estimated net worth. One of the most ridiculous things they wrote is that Luffia's going to be taking over their father's assets and that she will get the largest portion of Roger's money - which Luffia thinks is absolute bullshit.

"Princesses? Can't they think of a better term to associate with us?" Ann just shakes her head in exasperation.

"Roger's heiresses to his business empire. They also call us that!"

"Yeah, whatever they say." Sab rolled her eyes at the words. Really, she should have expected this to happen the moment their identities are revealed. People will make a big deal out of things. But whatever they say, the sisters won't even care about it.

They never identified themselves as their father's heiresses. They're just daughters, nothing more, nothing less. They're not after any inheritance either. Whatever their father chose to do with his money, that's up to him.

After finishing their dinner, they cleaned up and spent a few more hours in their parents' room. Their father is still weak so they told him not to talk and just listen to them. Luffia's always out with good stories for their father, careful not to mention anything that may stress him out.

They can see their father smiling and humming. His throat is still dry but what's a good thing is that he can move his hands and feet, albeit a little slow.

Quarter to 10 PM, the twins bid their farewell to their parents, telling them that they will be going back home for the night.

"You should have done that days ago. The two of you lost so much weight, especially you, Ann."

The eldest just nodded, not saying anything. Aside from the stress coming from their parents' accident, she's been feeling sick almost every few hours which depleted her energy. Add to that, she's not eating well at all.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll get my weight back." _Or it might double..._ She thought to herself. It won't take 4 months before she will gain weight and it's not because of food, but because of the baby that she's carrying.

The twins waved their hands at their parents and Luffia before leaving. When they arrived in Sab's car, she finally opened a very sensitive topic.

"You lost weight, seriously. You have to eat more especially with a baby inside you."

"I'm trying. It's just that I always puke all of them out." Ann is also frustrated. She wants this morning sickness to go away, but it won't be happening anytime soon.

Sab just nodded.

"Do you think I should tell Marco tomorrow? I mean, Dad's awake now, so..." She trailed off, not sure what to say after.

"You know what? That's the best idea you have. Call him tomorrow and tell him about it. I am sure he will be very happy to know."

Ann smiled meekly at the thought of Marco's possible reaction. Maybe he will be shocked, but he won't be a jerk to drive her away just because she's pregnant, right? She's still nervous about telling him about the baby, but more than the nervousness, she is also excited.

She wants to share this bundle of joy with him. After all, it's their bundle of joy.

By 10 PM, they left the hospital building, opting to use the back gate to avoid the paparazzi. Sab chose their usual route to Raftel Palace. A secluded highway. While she and her sisters are talking about the baby, they fail to notice the car that's been following them since they left the hospital building... Creeping closer and closer...

The danger is coming at them...

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Will be writing the next update for Fates of the Hidden World, so I won't update this in the next few days.
> 
> Also, sorry if I can't reply to all of your comments/reviews. Prepare yourselves for the next chapter. :D  
> I told you it's going to be a roller coaster :D


	57. Shocking Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you are dying to read this. Yep, enjoy the roller coaster all right. :D

It's half past 10 PM but Marco is still very much awake, sitting on the couch, staring at the slim box where the engagement ring is safely placed. This morning, he received the news from Ann that their father is awake.

He's happy about the news but it opens the notion of talking to her about the baby. Even now, he still does not know how he will bring it up to her. He's scared to know about it. Part of him just wants to forget he ever saw that paper and moves on with life but he knows it won't last long. It will come back to haunt him if he won't bring it up with her.

He's afraid of the outcome of their conversation should they decide to open the topic. If she tells him that she aborted the child, Marco is not sure how to handle it. It will break him apart.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Marco continued to stare at his cell phone not knowing what to do. He does not know if he should answer it or not when he saw who the caller was. It's Ann. He let it ring until the call ended only for it to ring again from the same caller.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

He clutched the device on his hand, finger hovering over the answer button when the call ended. He almost sighed in relief that it ended. The way he is right now, he can't properly hold a conversation with Ann.

With a sigh, he left his phone on the coffee table and decided to take a shower to relieve his mind off the stress and headache.

Little does he know that the call is a matter of life and death situation.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Sab is driving for about 15 minutes now when she notices the car from behind them. Granted, this secluded highway is still a public highway, but she knows that almost no one in GrandLine uses it because it is out of the way with the commercial establishments.

Maybe it is just a coincidence but her nervousness did not lessen especially when she turned right and the car did the same thing.

She almost thought that the guy driving the car must be from tabloids but the driver sped up, getting closer to them until they're about 4 meters away from the twins' car.

When Sab looked at the side mirrors, her eyes went wide when a guy from the passenger seat got half of his body out of the window with a gun in his hands.

The gun is pointed at them.

"Ann, get down!"

_BANG!_

Both screamed as soon as they heard their car's glasses shatter. When Sab looked up, she saw the car's windshield with a crack due to the bullet passing through.

"What the fuck?!" Ann shouted as soon as she saw the damage. She hesitantly looked behind them and gaped upon seeing two armed men pointing their guns at them.

Sab sped up but the car behind them is a little faster, catching up at them and bumping at their car causing it to steer sideways before additional gunshots are fired.

Whoever those guys are, they want them dead.

Due to her panic, she did not notice that they got passed the left turn towards Raftel Palace. But that is the least of her concern right now because they heard several gunshots, shattering the glasses of the car from the front and the back.

The shattered glasses cut through their skins but the pain can be ignored. Sab's mind is thinking about how they can safely get out of this situation.

"Shit! What the hell is happening? Why are they firing at us?!" Ann screamed in panic. Another scream resonated when both felt the car behind them bump their car again. The impact is quite severe. Her head hit the window, inflicting a wound on her forehead. She can feel the blood flowing on the side of her face.

Pain registered in her entire body but she ignored it.

"Fuck." She muttered a curse while looking at Ann, then, she realized her situation. The baby... "Call for help, now!" Came a scream from Sab.

"I-uh, yeah." While Ann is calling for someone. "Fuck, he's not answering." Ann's in panic but still tried to call Marco but he did not answer at all.

"Call Uncle Rayleigh!" Sab shouted again before she hurriedly took her phone from her pocket to also dial someone else's number. It was Shanks and thank goodness he answered after two rings.

"Sab - "

"Shanks, we need help!" _Bang!_ "Fuck."

"W-What? Is that a gunshot?"

"Yes. I-I don't know, someone f-followed us when we left the hospital and they've been firing at us!"

"Where are you?" Sab immediately told them where they are. It's unfortunate for them that this is a very secluded highway. "Ok, I'll send the police right now. Just, s-stay alive." The call ended immediately.

While Sab is talking to Shanks, Ann was also talking to Rayleigh.

"FUCK!" Ann heard Rayleigh curse after she told him of what is happening. "We are on our way. Just tell Sab to get away as much as possible. We are on our way."

The call ended after that. They can only hope that help will come for them. Who could have thought that this will happen to them? Just earlier, they were on the verge of celebration when their father woke up and now - they are on death's door.

Ann bowed down when they heard the gunshot again and this is when she noticed the blood flowing down her thighs. She gasped and tears started to fall from her cheeks.

This can't be happening. No, she has not told Marco. She looked up at Sab, crying, and said: "I'm b-bleeding."

Sab's eyes went wide, her eyes looked at Ann's thighs.

"Shit."

"Sab, I'm b-bleeding."

"The baby will be fine! Just get down, ok? The baby will be fine!" Sab does not know if it will.

Ann knows that Sab's just trying to calm her down but she could not. Her hands are shaking while her tears are falling. She sobbed while staring at the bracelet that Marco gifted to her.

 _No. No. Please be alright. You're going to meet your father. You're going to meet your father._ She mentally told herself while putting her hands on her stomach as if telling her baby to be strong.

Sab's crying as well mentally screaming for someone to help them out of this situation. When they heard another gunshot, her phone dropped to her feet.

The chasing continued and when she looked at the side mirror, she noticed a big bike speeding towards them, nervousness creeping in her heart as her hope starts to slowly disappear - especially after seeing the person driving the bike carrying a gun.

And the next thing they heard was a loud gunshot coming from the biker.

_BANG!_

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Kidd arrived at his house before 11 PM. It's kind of weird to be here again after a week of seclusion. He left the house feeling like he's carrying the burden of the world but now, he came back feeling as lighthearted as ever.

He didn't know that letting go can give him the feeling of being free. It's as if all his burdens are gone.

Maybe it was the right thing to be away for a moment, to think things through and reflect. If there's anything he regretted while he's away, it's the fact that he wasn't there for Sab when she needs him the most. But he's back and he promised himself that he will never run away again. He will stay by her side.

He decided to give Sab a call but she's not answering at all. This is when he decided to call Shanks. If Sab is still staying in the hospital, maybe he could visit her tomorrow morning.

"Hey, Shanks, sorry to disturb you this late. Is Sab still staying in the hospital? I was planning to visit her tomorrow." Kidd was thinking that maybe, he could surprise her tomorrow.

"Err, no. Actually - " Shanks did not finish his sentence because someone from the background spoke. It was a woman, probably his wife.

"Shanks, the police are on their way. Garp also called that he's sending his force to help the twins." Kidd's heart starts thumping due to the nervousness creeping in his mind from their conversation.

"Shanks." He called out. "What the fuck is going on? Why are the police going to help them? Where's Sab?" He heard his brother sigh from the other side of the line.

"Sab and Ann left the hospital to go home to Raftel but they are being followed by gunmen - "

"Where are they?" Kidd's voice is dangerously low while asking the question while clutching on his cellphone upon hearing Shanks' explanation. Shanks was left with no choice but to provide the location as described by Sab.

"Kidd, the police forces are on their way. Their grandfather is - " But Kidd did not listen at all. He ended the call and immediately walked inside his walk-in-closet, opening one of the drawers where he stores his guns.

He has a license to own the gun for safety purposes only. He's never had many chances to use it but it seems now is the right time.

Taking the gun with him, he immediately set off using his big bike. He did not care if he's going past the speeding limit, what he cares about right now is Sab's safety.

20 minutes, this is how long he was driving before he saw two cars ahead of him. He sped up, getting past the gunmen's car. This is a two-way highway but no cars are going the opposite direction.

He positioned himself just beside Sab's car. He can see the shattered glasses full of bullet holes. This is when anger is taking over him. He pulled his gun that is strapped on his thigh.

Sab, on the other hand, saw this scene unfolding. The man is wearing a helmet so she does not recognize whoever it is. When the driver pulled the gun, she almost thought that it was going to be pointed to her.

_BANG!_

The gun was pointed at the car behind them.

 _BANG!_ Another gunshot fired and this caused the car chasing Ann and Sab to lose control until it hit the nearby railings. The impact was so strong that the car was sent tumbling down the area outside of the railings.

The biker placed his gun back to its strap in favor of raising its visor and that's when Sab realized who he was.

He almost sighed in relief now that the people chasing after them are no more. She was about to hit the break when she realized that the car is not stopping at all.

"Fuck!" She began to panic.

"Why are you not stopping?" Ann's voice cracked.

"The break must have been jammed." Sab answered. It's not working no matter how much she steps on it. Her feet are off the gas pedal but the car is still not stopping at all. The speed at least slowed down a little.

Kidd was still following beside them, muttering curses. He needs to stop that car.

Using his phone that is placed on the holder in front of him, he started calling Ann's number instead of Sab's.

"ANN! Listen. Put the phone on speaker mode." He demanded. He has the Bluetooth headset placed on his ear before he left his house. Thank goodness he did it or else he wouldn't be able to call them.

"Yeah, you're on speaker now." Kidd can hear the panic in her voice and honestly, he can't blame her.

"Sab, are the breaks not working?"

"Y-Yeah. It must have been jammed." Just as he thought.

"Listen, put the car in the middle of the road, now. I'll shoot the tires from the back. Can you do that?"

"Y-Yeah." She answered weakly. It didn't take a minute for her to do it.

Kidd took his gun again and pointed it at the left side's back tire. The first gunshot did not hit the tire but the second one did.

Kidd was quick to maneuver his bike to the right side and did the same which effectively slowed down the car. Kidd then used the remaining bullets to shoot the front tires.

He's thankful that he did not run out of bullets.

When the car finally stopped, so did he. He immediately opened the driver's seat and was horrified at the sight of Sab falling out of consciousness because of the blood loss from the wound on her head.

"Shit." He can only mutter before scooping her on his arms to bring her outside.

"Ann... The b-baby. The b-baby... Get Ann." She whispered to him.

With hurried steps, he placed her on the ground next to his bike before sprinting to where Ann is. She has several cuts all over her arms caused by the shattered glasses but what's making her pale is the blood that is running down her thighs.

"Oh god." Kidd understands what this could mean. Without hesitation, she scooped Ann who is sobbing weakly on his arms.

At this time, Kidd heard sirens coming their way and sighed in relief. These two need medical attention as soon as possible. The ambulance was the first to arrive to help the wounded.

"Get her in here." It was Law who immediately sprang into action as soon as he saw Ann's situation. Kidd placed her on the stretcher so they can bring her to the hospital along with Sab.

"Kidd!" The red-haired man heard a very familiar voice calling his name.

"They're bringing them in the hospital. I'll go with them." Kidd has no time to chitchat right now. So, he followed the ambulance to the hospital, leaving Shanks in the scene of the accident.

Rayleigh arrived there a few minutes later, wearing a sullen look on his face. He frowned while looking at the car of the twins. He will not be letting this slide at all, neither will Roger.

"You will pay for this, Shiki. You targeted the wrong people." He muttered to himself.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Marco was woken up by the rings coming from his cell phone. Groggily reaching out to the disturbance, he opened one eye to look at the bright screen. He winced at the light that came in contact with his opened eye.

 _Izou._ That's who the caller was. What could be the reason why she's calling him at this ungodly hour? It's half-past midnight.

"H-Hello." His voice is still hoarse and sleepiness is still trying to take over his body.

"Marco! I've been trying to call you several times!"

"I was sleeping, yoi. Why are you calling?"

"It's Ann!" The mention of the name startled Marco. His sleepiness is now gone, ears opened to listen to whatever news Izou brings.

"What about her?"

"She's in the hospital. We just saw the news. She and Sab were involved in a gunshot incident." The word gunshot serves as cold water splashing through Marco's mind. His heart started to beat faster, hands shaking at the sudden turn of events.

"Which hospital, yoi?" He stepped out of the bedroom to walk inside his walk-in-closet to get dressed.

"RGH. The accident happened sometime at 11 PM according to the news. "

"I'll be going there now, yoi." He ended the call before Izou can utter any response at all. He was quick to get dressed, grabbing his car keys, and left his house on his way to the hospital.

While driving, he keeps muttering curses under his breath. The accident happened around the same time she was calling him. And Marco did not answer.

"Fuck." Another curse left his mouth. He wants to bang his head on the wall for his stupidity. How could he have done this to her? She was calling him probably to ask for help but he refused to fucking answer.

As soon as he arrived in the hospital, he parked his car and reached for his phone to call Luffia. She must be here in the hospital. Thank goodness she answered the call and told him which room they are in.

Before stepping out of the car, he felt an object fell off from the pockets of his coat. It was the box with the engagement ring. Sighing, he picked it up and ran towards the entrance of the hospital.

The twins are transferred to the 3rd floor of the hospital where most of the VIP rooms are.

"Marco!" Luffia called out to him.

"How's Ann?"

"She's fine. Thank goodness that they did not get shot. Just a few minor injuries as per Chopper. She's sleeping right now." Marco sighed in relief after hearing that she's doing alright. He could never forgive himself should anything worse happened to her.

"And Sab?"

"She's had a head injury but she's doing alright now. Just sleeping." Marco nodded.

As he calmed down, he noticed that Kidd is also there, sitting on the bench, clothes drenched in blood. Just looking at his state, Marco can already tell that he was there during the incident.

"Kidd. You might want to hide that gun. It's on full display." Zoro said while pointing at the gun strapped on Kidd's thigh.

"Yeah, sorry."

"What about the culprits, yoi? Who are those fuckers who tried to kill them?"

"Uncle Rayleigh and Shanks are already on it. It seems that it's one of dad's old enemies." Rayleigh and Shanks dropped by the hospital after sorting out the details with the police during their investigation on the scene.

The culprits shot by Kidd are in a different hospital. Both are under surveillance to be arrested and questioned.

"I should have aimed at their damn heads." Kidd muttered but it was loud enough for all of them to hear. None of them contradicted his words because all felt the same. Those people were fully intent on killing the twins and that's not something they can just forgive.

All of them were alert when the last door in the hallway opened, revealing Chopper. Marco was the first one to approach him to ask about Ann's condition.

"She's fine. She woke up earlier but fell asleep due to the stress that she went through. You can go inside but don't disturb her sleep."

All of them nodded and stepped inside the room, careful not to startle her awake. None of them dared to say anything. The incident is so horrible that it just made them all feel angry. First, these psychos targeted parents. Now, they targeted the children. It's unforgivable and Marco badly wants to throttle them.

This made him agree with Kidd. He should have aimed at their heads.

"I'll have to go and tell my parents that my sisters are fine. They're so worried after hearing the incident." Luffia whispered. Marco only nodded, not really listening to the words. His eyes remained on Ann's sleeping form.

Zoro joined Luffia and not before long, Kidd also stepped out of the room so he could see Sab who is staying in the room beside Ann's.

Marco sat on the chair next to the bed, still staring at Ann. He still can't imagine that she went through that kind of horrible incident. Above all else, he can't believe what he did.

"Hmm ughh..." Groans escaped from Ann's mouth which startled Marco. Slowly, she opened her eyes only to see white walls staring back at him.

"Ann?" He called out, earning her attention.

"Marco?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm here, yoi." He muttered, caging her right hand, planting kisses on it. She must still be processing everything because she fell silent for a minute before frowning.

"Sab? How's Sab? She was bleeding badly." That was the last thing she remembered.

"Sab is in the next room. She's fine and probably still sleeping. So should you, yoi."

Ann was about to open her mouth to say something when they heard the door opened.

"Oh, Ann. You're awake again. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. Alive but feels tired"

"Alright. You should still be resting. You lost too much blood earlier scaring all of us." The mention of the word blood made Ann pale, nervousness creeping in her mind. She remembered the events during the incident.

Her eyes turned moist while looking at Chopper while her hand squeezed Marco's hand, surprising her a little.

"C-Chopper..." Her voice almost broke when she called out to him. "Tell me... Is it okay?"

It is difficult to form coherent words not when she's on the verge of breaking. Just the mere thought of the worst situation makes her want to sob in despair but she forced herself not to. She must know what happened.

"Ann..." Chopper's voice is filled with worry while Marco remains quiet while looking at Ann whose eyes are turning red due to her tears warning to fall.

"Tell me it's okay. Please..." She pleaded and at this point, she can't prevent her tears anymore. "Please tell me my baby is alright." This is all she can think of right now. She badly wants to know the truth of what happened to her baby. She sobbed as soon as she voiced out her concern.

Hearing her words, Marco paled instantly, realizing the truth. He was gaping in shock while looking at Ann who is sobbing.

"Ann, please, please. Don't cry. Listen." Chopper called out to her. "You were bleeding earlier, but the baby is safe."

"W-What?"

"The baby is safe. We thought it wouldn't make it, but when we checked earlier, it's safe and sound. But it was a close call. If Kidd did not arrive on the scene to stop the car..." Chopper's voice trailed off. "Any further impact on your body would have endangered the baby."

Ann can only cry in happiness. She was so scared that the baby wouldn't make it earlier, but it seems this little bundle of joy is also a fighter.

"Here. We conducted an ultrasound to make sure. And the baby's okay. The baby's almost 7 weeks now, so we were able to assess the heartbeat and it's healthy." Chopper gave Ann the picture of the baby inside her stomach.

She smiled upon seeing it, relieved that nothing happened to the baby. Who could have thought that she can feel this happy just by staring at the picture of the scan?

"I'll be back at a later time to check on you, okay? Just take a rest for now. Stress is not good for that little fighter." Chopper winked at Ann then left before she can say anything. This is when she realized the situation - she has not told Marco about the baby.

Before she could say anything, Marco squeezed her hand, bowing his head as he sobs.

"Marco..." He didn't answer but she can hear the sobs and his whispers of 'I'm sorry'. "Why are you apologizing?" She hesitantly asks.

"I - uh, fuck." Marco's shoulders are shaking badly that it's worrying Ann. While he remained silent, she took this opportunity to say the words she was not able to say before.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier, that you have to find out about it this way. I guess I was just nervous because we never talked about kids or marriage - well aside from our father's drunken signed deal. B-But..." She stops, trying to find the best way to tell everything she wants to. "I want to keep it."

Her words only made Marco cry harder.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Again, why are you apologizing?"

He looked up at her and started telling her about his assumptions, about the paper that he found on her bedside table, about his past.

It kind of shocked Ann to hear about Marco's past experiences involving pregnancy. To think that he had to go through that kind of situation is sad.

"The paper belongs to one of Sab's patients. She told me to bring it with me so I can place it in her room, but I forgot to do so."

"Shit. I-I almost lost the two of you." Marco began crying again and seeing him this vulnerable made Ann's heart melt. He truly cares about her and their baby. "I'm so sorry."

Yes, their baby. Just the thought of it warms her heart.

"Marco, look at me." And he did. "We are fine now. You don't need to beat yourself up because of what happened in the past. What matters now is that we are both fine."

He nodded, kissing her head as he whispers 'I love you' which she responded with an 'I love you, too'.

"Actually, I have something to tell you. I felt guilty about this one."

"What is it?"

"I-uhm, I wasn't on pills for about two months, it seems. It wasn't because I want to, but, I grabbed the wrong pills."

"What pills did you grab, yoi?"

"It's a medicine for my mild narcolepsy that is safe for pregnant women. It's not birth control pills." She still feels embarrassed at her idiocy. But now that she thinks about it, she's fine with the result. It may be unexpected, but she's happy to have Marco's baby.

"Pills are not granted to work all the time, Ann. That's why condoms are essential, but I guess you could say that I didn't really put much effort into that, yoi."

"Tell me, honestly, were you hoping that I will get pregnant at some point?" Ann raised an eyebrow at Marco.

"Maybe?" Both shared a laugh at his answer which is followed by a comfortable silence between them. They're content with just staring at each other, smiling happily. "You're wearing this, huh?" Marco was referring to the bracelet he gave her before.

"Yeah. I was telling our child to stay strong so that you will meet them."

Staring at the bracelet, Marco feels like this is the right time to tell her its purpose. He almost lost not just Ann, but their baby as well. He knows that he wants to be with her forever, to build a family together - and they will be family.

"The key is functional, did you know that, yoi?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the key to this one." He reached for the small and slim box in his pocket. Ann was curiously staring at it, wondering what could be inside the box. "Do you want to open it?" When she nodded, Marco helped her take the bracelet off so she can open the box.

It was so slim that no one would suspect a ring was inside unlike the other engagement box rings.

"W-Wha - " She was speechless the moment she saw what's inside. She was expecting a necklace or something, but not an engagement ring.

"I had that box customized along with the bracelet. I told myself that I'll only give it to the person I want to marry and be with me for the rest of my life. Sorry if I didn't tell you beforehand. I was afraid that it might scare you, yoi."

"Oh my god." Ann can't help her tears from falling. She was filled with so much emotion while looking at the ring. "Yes."

"What? I haven't ask, though?" Marco jokingly said.

"Idiot. If you don't marry me, I'll just let Dad kill you for knocking me up." She sobs but still smiling happily and more so when Marco put the ring on her.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Kidd was told by Shanks to go home and get dressed because of the mess he's in. He refused several times because he wants to be in the hospital when Sab wakes up.

"She won't like that you look like shit when she wakes up. You still have stains of blood on your clothes. Go and get dressed, then just come back. I won't be leaving her." Shanks came back to the hospital around 3 AM to check on the twins.

Marco is with Ann so there's nothing to worry about. Luffia is in the next room with her parents, making sure they won't get stressed after what happened.

"Fine, fine. I'll be back within 30 minutes." He said. Sab has not woken up since earlier which is understandable. To be honest, Kidd is still hesitant to leave. It feels like if he blinks, she will be gone for good and he does think he can take it if that happens.

Seeing her soaked in her own blood continues to replay in his mind. With what happened, he should have been traumatized after shooting two people and almost sending them to their deaths - but in Kidd's case, he does not regret it nor will her ever do. He will gladly do it over and over again if it means saving Sab from danger.

As promised, he came back to the hospital after 30 minutes. It's almost 4 AM and even though he's kind of sleepy, he still wants to see her.

As soon as he stepped inside, he saw Shanks is still there, sleepy and tired while staring at Sab who is awake at the moment. Kidd breathed heavily upon seeing her awake. She still looks pale but otherwise alright.

His arrival caught the attention of the two.

"Kidd, you're back." Kidd only nodded at his brother before approaching Sab who is staring blankly at him.

He badly wants to hug her right now, but he forced himself not to because of her injuries. Just staring at her - alive and well - is what matters the most. Kidd wants to celebrate right there and then because the happiness he felt is truly overwhelming. However, that happiness slowly disappeared as soon as he heard the next words she uttered.

"Who are you?"

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN: Probably the longest chapter I wrote for this story. HEHEHHEE. Enjoy y'all.**
> 
> P.S If you wanna shout to me, you can DM or follow me on Twitter. K_Margarrette


	58. Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN: Okay, so I think I mentioned this before but I have the outlines for the chapters of the story a month ago, I think? So this is the true flow of the story, I did not really change anything.**
> 
> **Anyway, just read the chapter and if you go to the end's notes after, I think you might understand what I'm babbling about.**

Kidd felt all his energy draining after hearing the question. Is he hearing things right? No, it couldn't be.

He remained standing there, gaping at her. His eyes are searching for any indication in her eyes that this is just a big joke, but he found none.

She's frowning at him as if this is the first time she had seen him. He felt his heart being squeezed at the thought that she had forgotten him.

"Kidd..." Shanks called out to him but he refuses to listen. Will Shanks break the news that Sab lost her memory and she can't remember him? If that is what he was about to tell him, then he'd rather not listen.

He drew a heavy breath, bracing himself but every time his eyes landed on hers, he can't help but look away. It hurts the way she looks at him as if he's some sort of stranger to her.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath while looking down, staring at the white tiles of the room. He's so engrossed in his feelings that he did not notice Sab's eyes sparkle a little, mouth quirking upward, contorting into a smile that she can't stop.

She bit her lips, preventing herself from laughing at his reaction while Shanks just sighs on the couch, massaging his temples. These sisters will never run out of ideas in giving everyone headaches.

Sab woke up a few minutes after Kidd left and was provided with Ann's current condition right now which is a relief. Then, for some reason, she brought up an idea to Shanks. The impact on her head must have woken her shitty personality, wait, no. Scratch that. She always had the shittiest personality out of the three.

Now, Shanks is the main witness of the scenes unfolding before his eyes. Sab told him not to say anything. Although, he gotta admit that this is quite entertaining to see.

A few minutes of silence and Sab can't take it anymore. She scoffed then chuckled, catching Kidd's attention.

"Oh my god. Y-you should have seen your face, Kidd." She's trying not to laugh too hard because of her injuries. It was a struggle.

The younger red-haired in the room gaped at the smiling blond and this is when he realized that she pulled the shitties prank.

"What the fuck, Sab?! What the fuck?!" He almost screamed, disbelief in his eyes while looking at the woman before looking at his brother.

Shanks raised his hands as if surrendering. "It was her idea, okay? Not mine. She told me not to say anything."

Kidd closed his eyes in exasperation. He looks like he's about to lose it and Sab is having a field day.

"I'll leave the two of you alone now. It's way too early for this kind of prank and I need to get some sleep." Shanks rushed his way out of the room for fear of receiving Kidd's glares.

Kidd's eyes are flaring while looking at Sab then he turned around, muttering series of curses.

"Babe..." Sab called out to him, still smirking and enjoying the reaction.

"Don't 'babe' 'babe' me! What the actual fuck!" He still can't get over what happened.

"Kidd..."

"No, I'm not talking to you! Don't talk to me!" He shouted at her before ignoring her in favor of slumping on the empty couch, still grumbling. What did he do to deserve this kind of prank?

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The gunshot incident shocked the public as soon as the news came out with everyone concluding that someone is out there who is desperate to harm the family.

The name Shiki once again was brought up in the news reports as soon as the identities of the gunmen were identified. The police force was able to trace their connections to Shiki.

"We received several reports regarding Shiki's whereabouts, including a few suspicious transactions that could give us a lead." Sengoku looked at Garp, eyes carefully studying the man. Garp's been quiet, eerily so. Everyone can tell how pissed off he is when he heard about the incident involving her granddaughters.

"We'll have to catch him off guard and send him to prison to answer for his crimes." Sengoku said.

They retrieved the cellphone from the gunmen which contain the pieces of evidence of their involvement with Shiki. They have solid proof that Shiki's the culprit. The main issue is how they can mobilize their men to corner him. If he slips passed their radar, who knows how long it will take for them to catch this madman.

Roger and Rayleigh have a lot of connections, even though some of them are quite questionable, but still, the information Roger's party gathered helped them in pinpointing where Shiki could possibly be and his hideouts.

"Sengoku..." Garp called out. "You should pray that I won't be able to catch Shiki. If I do, he's dead." That was his warning before leaving Sengoku's office.

The other man sighed. It looks like he'll have to watch out for Garp. Knowing the latter, he will no doubt do what he said he will. Garp treasures his grandchildren more than anything else in this world.

And someone dared to harm them. Only hell will wait for those who dared to do so.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Whitebeard decided to visit Ann and her sisters in the hospital. Hearing the news in the morning made all of their family members worried. Izou already informed all of them that Marco's with Ann right now.

The family members all promised to visit Ann at a later time so she won't get overwhelmed by the number of visitors. Whitebeard was the first one to visit in the morning.

Unfortunately, she was sleeping when he dropped by but hearing from Marco that she's alright relieves him of worries for her.

"Those bastards have to pay for their crimes." Marco's voice is dangerously low, whispering to his father. They occupied the room's couch while Ann remains on bed, sleeping soundly. Marco learned that her morning sickness is quite bad that she ends up drained of her energy from puking.

With the recent incident, her body has not recovered yet and the morning sickness is not helping at all.

"Roger won't let this slide." Whitebeard answered. Everyone who knows Roger is sure that the man values his family more than anything else in the world. Someone as crazy as Shiki will only think of harming the family of the most influential man in the world.

"I almost lost them." Marco sighed, still feeling angry whenever he thinks about what happened.

"Them?" The old man raises an eyebrow. Marco opted to give him the picture to his father as his answer. When Whitebeard laid his eyes on the picture, he immediately got the answer he needs. "Huh. A little one, huh? Is that why I see a ring on her?" He teasingly asks Marco for which the blond shakes his head, smiling from ear to ear.

"Nah. I was planning to give it to her at a later time but I guess my plans came a little earlier, yoi."

A smile graced Whitebeard's lips. As a father, there's nothing more satisfying than seeing his son smile happily. He could tell how much this means to Marco.

"I guess I won't have to worry about breaching a contract now that both of you will get married soon." Both chuckled while remembering the deal. "I'll go ahead now. Tell Ann I dropped by and will visit again sometime soon."

"Sure, Pops. I will, yoi."

"Take the week off from work and focus on them. I have something I need to do as well." The last sentence was delivered in a very serious tone, making Marco curious about what it was that his father needs to do.

"What do you mean, Pops?"

"I'll go and meet Roger. As you said, they should pay for their crimes. No one gets away from hurting my future daughter-in-law and my grandchild. No one." Whitebeard said as if making a promise. He might as well be, but not to Marco but to himself.

He will not stop until the culprits will rot in a prison cell.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Useless fools! They only have one job and they can't get it right?!" Shiki shouted while kicking the nearby table of the warehouse that he's in.

Right now, the police forces are on his tail again. Once more, he cursed Roger and his influence. Not only is he influential in the business world, but also in the military field. He's acquainted with the higher-ups of the police and military that mobilizing forces are as easy as flicking his finger.

"But boss - our routes to islands are blocked by police forces. All of our connections suddenly ghosted us." One of his men worriedly said. After the operation failed, they tried to contact all of their connections but for some reason, they all backed out.

 _"We're not crazy enough to lend you any services. Had we known that you will be using it against the Gol D. Family, we wouldn't have exchange transactions with you."_ These are the words from one of their contacts who are supposed to lend them a boat going to one of the private islands away from Grandline.

They contacted several people that they can transact with, either through air travel or by land. All they want is to get away from the city as soon as possible.

" _Sorry, but there's no way we will help you. If my name gets dragged along with yours, my business will be no more. You are fools for trying to harm them! Didn't you know who the twins are connected to?_ "

" _Who cares who they are connected to?_ " _Shiki scoffed at the person he's talking to._

_"You're a fool! Roger's eldest daughter is dating Whitebeard's son! The second daughter is connected to Red-Haired Shanks' brother! Two of the most influential people in Grandline. Now, you will have three bigshots coming for your head. I won't open the grave for myself."_

Cowards, that's all that Shiki can describe them.

Shiki and his men are in a panic because the two higher-ups of the military force are in the city and specifically targeting them.

"I'm not done just yet!" He promised himself. He's not going to back down no matter what.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The tension in the room is getting heavier every damn second passing by with nothing but silence. A scoff coming from Roger broke that heavy silence. He's still on his bed, but sitting up. He woke up yesterday from a few days of coma only to find out that his daughters have been attacked by his enemy.

No parent will ever let this slide. Not him and certainly not Rouge. Both are angry at what happened to their daughters.

This is one of the reasons why Roger was more than okay for his daughters not to be publicly known. He is aware that his old enemies might target them.

They were so worried about their daughters that neither of them got a wink of sleep. Luffia was the first one to bring the news to them of the incident along with Rayleigh.

"He's gone crazy if he thinks I will not get back at him for harming my children."

"Honey..." Rouge called out in an attempt to calm her husband but that served nothing. Roger's far gone, too mad to even calm down. Just the thought of his daughters going through that kind of trauma makes him want to explode.

"Garp and Sengoku are already on the job. I believe they identified the possible hideouts and are working non-stop to catch all of Shiki's accomplices. For now, I told Luffia not to go home and temporarily stay in Sab's office."

_Knock. Knock._

The three of them stopped talking to see who knocked on the door. It opens, revealing a familiar figure. It's Whitebeard.

"I hope I am not interrupting."

"No, it's fine. Come inside." Rouge smiled at the man who nods before closing the door behind him.

"Whitebeard."

"Roger." The two greeted, nodding at each other. "I know you wouldn't stay as sleeping beauty for a long time and I was right."

"No. I can't stay asleep, not when there's an asshole out there, harming my family."

"Right... That's what I came here for. What do you say we put the bastard in the place he belongs to?" Whitebeard is quite mad at the situation as well, more so after finding out that his grandchild almost died. He's willing to put all his connections to use just to pin that bastard.

"That's the plan." Both smirked at each other before continuing their plans to send Shiki and his men to prison.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Since Ann's been feeling well, she asked Marco if he could take her to see Sab that afternoon. Marco never left the hospital and opted to ask his siblings to bring him clothes so he can sleep here.

By the time that Marco placed Ann on the wheelchair, Luffia and Zoro arrived, also on their way to meet Sab. Ann can walk just fine and the room is just next to hers but Marco won't let her. It's either he carries her or wheelchair.

When they got inside, there's no one except Sab and Kidd but the two are so quiet that it's so weird. Sab and Kidd together are never quiet. They always find ways to tease each other but that's not happening right now.

Luffia's been blinking several times while staring at Kidd who is frowning on the couch. Zoro's with her as always who is also wondering the same thing. He raises an eyebrow at Kidd wondering if he's alright.

"Is something wrong between the two of you?" Ann carefully asks the question.

"Why don't you fucking ask her?!" Kidd grumbled, glaring at Sab who is trying so hard not to laugh at the situation.

The four visitors looked at Sab who immediately explained what happened. In the end, it was Luffia and Zoro who laughed out loud.

"That's hilarious! HAHAHAHA! You should have asked Shanks to film it!" Luffia added.

"Luffia..." Ann tried her best not to laugh at Kidd because no matter how funny the prank is, she still feels bad that her devil of a sister has to pull that prank. Now, the red-haired man has to watch how Luffia and Zoro are laughing their asses off. "Sab, that's too much."

"I said I was sorry. But then, he won't accept it and won't talk to me." Kidd won't even look at her at all. Even though he's still somewhat pissed at what she pulled, he still stayed with her, attending to her needs but refuses to talk to her.

Often, he's just pouting or glaring at her which is kind of cute. When Law dropped by to check on Sab, Kidd was there to listen and ask a few questions regarding the tests they conducted. Other than that, he's ignoring Sab.

"That was kind of an ass prank, Sab." Ann still said.

"But you gotta admit, that it's a good one!" Luffia received another glare from Kidd but all she did is flash a grin and peace sign.

"By the way, Kidd." Marco spoke. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for being there to save them."

"Don't worry about it. You would have done the same thing." Kidd answered.

"But still, it means a lot. Thanks to you, Ann and the baby are safe. So, we were thinking of asking you about something if you're willing to." This made all of them curious except Ann and Marco.

"What is it?"

"Ann and I talked about it, yoi. We'd like you to be the godfather of our child."

Kidd is speechless upon hearing it. "Are you sure that you're giving me that role?"

"Yes. We're sure. We couldn't think of anyone else aside from you. So, what do you say?"

"Well, why not. I'd be honored." Kidd stood up and shook Marco's hand, congratulating him as well as Ann. "At least the two of you are very thoughtful while others have nothing but shitty pranks to pull." There's no doubt that the words are being directed to Sab who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, when are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" The question came from Luffia.

"Not now, obviously." That was Ann's answer. "Probably once they've been discharged." On the second thought, the idea of telling Roger about the two pieces of news while he's still in the hospital is tempting. He might get a heart attack if he will hear about it.

If that happens, at least he will be here in the hospital and they won't bother taking him back right after being discharged.

"Yes, you don't want to drop the bomb to Dad. No, I mean two bombs." Sab added while staring at Ann's finger. There's a knowing smile on her lips as soon as she met Ann's eyes who was blushing.

"You're engaged?!" Luffia screamed. "Congratulations! I'll be the flower girl!"

"Idiot, you're too old to be the flower girl!" Zoro reminded.

Marco and Ann smiled at one another, totally in bliss to share this news with their loved ones. So far, the only ones who knew that they are engaged are the people in this room as well as Whitebeard.

Marco requested not to tell anyone for now. He's planning on telling his siblings about it himself. Izou's definitely going to freak out once she knows about the news.

"When's the wedding?" Kidd asks. He, too, congratulated them on this news.

"We still don't know yet. We'll probably talk more about it once she's discharged from the hospital, yoi." Holding the wedding ceremony will have to wait until everything is settled.

After a few exchanges of words, the four visitors left so they can visit Roger and Rouge in the room right next to Sab's. This leaves Kidd and Sab.

"What are you doing?" Kidd asked as soon as he saw her getting out of the bed.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She answered before smirking. "I thought you don't want to talk to me?" This earned another glare from him but he still helped her in getting up on her way to the bathroom.

There is no dextrose iv connected to her since they stopped giving her that when her stats have returned to normal. Her injuries are not that bad except for the wound on her head.

After a few minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom to walk back to her bed when she felt Kidd's hand gently grabbing her arm. Their eyes locked at each other. Without a word, he gently pulled her towards him, making her sit on his lap as he wraps his arms around her, as gently as he could.

"I thought you're still going to ignore me." Came a teasing whisper from her which was answered by a growl from Kidd. She just chuckled and enjoyed his embrace that she missed for several days.

They stayed silent, content at being in each other's arms. The silence was broken when Kidd whispered into Sab's ears: "I love you."

Kidd is not the type to say those words easily. The words he whispered bear a lot of meaning to him. In the months that they've been together, neither Kidd nor Sab had ever told each other those words.

Not because they don't love each other but because they don't feel like they have to voice it out. Actions speak louder than words, that's what they always thought.

For Kidd to say it means everything to Sab. It warmed her heart then she answered: "I love you too."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

After visiting Luffia's parents, Zoro and Luffia decided to get some food outside. Earlier today, Rayleigh spoke to Zoro about the situation and told him to stay with Luffia at all costs. Not that Zoro needs to be told, he will do it anyway.

In the meantime, Luffia's not allowed to go back to JRC or SHI. She will remain in Sab's office to deal with the meetings that she must attend. With the recent turn of events, it sparked another series of news from the tabloid.

The public is aware of what happened with the twins. Luffia released a statement about it this morning to calm the media. She's been receiving several calls from the tabloids, asking for interviews. But she refused them all.

What she's thankful for is to have Zoro by her side all the time. When she heard about the incident involving her sisters, it shook her. She's afraid that she will lose them. Thank goodness that did not happen.

And her nephew or niece is doing alright which is one of the best news they received that day.

Speaking of babies...

"Zoro..." She squeezed his hand, making him stop in the middle of the parking lot at the back of the building.

"Hm?" He stopped to stare at her. He saw a little bit of hesitation in her eyes as if she's thinking if she should say something or not. "What do you want to tell me?" Zoro can tell that Luffia wants to ask something to him.

It's not like this is the first time that he noticed the hesitation in her eyes whenever they're alone. He knows there is something bothering her but instead of asking, he opted to remain silent to let her think about it for herself.

He is not the type to push her to tell him anything or everything even though she does not want to. He will patiently wait until she decides to tell or ask him about it.

If she's still hesitant, that is when he will encourage her to speak out. No matter how much of a blunt Luffia can be, there are times that she will keep everything to herself but Zoro is there to make sure that he will share that burden and vice versa.

"You won't be leaving me right?" The question startled Zoro a bit.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"I've always wanted to ask you about this but the situation just does not let me. But maybe I should ask you about it now."

Zoro just nodded, signaling her to continue talking. He can't think of anything that could be bothering Luffia right now except for the recent incidents involving her family.

"I read the text message from Tashigi that she's pregnant."

"Oh, you did. Yeah, she told me she's pregnant." Zoro said casually which made Luffia doubt if she heard it right or not. It sounds like Zoro is treating it so casually.

Zoro's not the type not to care, but his tone right now seems to say otherwise.

"Oh." Luffia can only mutter, still frowning at the flow of conversation. She kind of expected that Zoro will explain everything to her but he's not. What could be going on?

"What is it that you want to ask me?" Luffia is at a loss of words on how to answer this question. But if she won't open this up now, she might not be able to do so in the future.

"It's just that..." Luffia started talking, eyes looking on the side, refusing to meet Zoro's. While she's talking, Zoro's eyes caught a very suspicious red dot on her chest.

He frowned when the red dot suddenly moved a little and this is when he realized what it was. With wide eyes, he instantly sprang into action.

"Get down!" He shielded her using his body, tackling her to the ground. "Ughh." He groaned as soon as the pain registered in his system.

"Zoro?" Luffia was shocked when Zoro suddenly tackled her. She slowly tried to get up, slightly pushing him off her.

He was suspiciously frowning and groaning almost as if he was in pain.

"Zoro?" She called out again, slightly tapping his back. That's when she felt the warm liquid coming from Zoro's back. Slowly, she raised her hand to see what it was that she touched.

Her heart is racing rapidly as if she ran a marathon.

She gasped upon seeing red liquid - blood - on her hand. She remained gaping at the realization. No words are flowing out of her mouth due to the sheer shock.

She reached out to him, slowly sitting up but she finds him getting paler every second passing by, pain evident on his face as he slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

Then she screamed: "ZORO!"

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN: Please live y'all. LMAO. I'm not done just yet. There's more.**
> 
> **Anyway, thanks for the comments and reviews! I'd say that I am loving your reactions. XD**
> 
> Also: I kind of thought about dragging the story to a certain extent, like Sab with amnesia, even though that's not part of the plan at all. However, I think it's kind of too forced if I do it right out of the bat. The story's been too dragged as it is, so I wanna just follow what I've outlined for the chapters. 
> 
> Hold tight people. Roller coaster is almost over. Key word: ALMOST Haha
> 
> PS. congrats to im_done_with_yall_ who commented from the previous chapter. Your hopes were right on the spot! :D


	59. Visit

Luffia refused to move from her spot no matter how many times Nami asks her to. Not even Rayleigh can make her move. In the end, all of them gave up.

Right after the shooting incident, the security guards of the hospital alerted Rayleigh of the incident which prompted him to call the police to catch whoever the shooter was.

"I'll leave her to you in the meantime." Rayleigh said to Nami who came to the hospital as soon as she received a call from Chopper regarding Zoro's condition. Not just her, but all of the executives of SHI came to the hospital.

Luffia remained sitting, hands clutching against each other as her eyes continue to stare at the door that leads to the operating room where Zoro is currently at.

She has not said a word at all since the operation started. There are no words that can express what she's feeling right now. Fear, worries, anger... It's everything and all at once that it's overwhelming her. It's one thing after another.

First, her parents, then her sisters. Now, these psychopaths targeted her which resulted in Zoro's current situation. How long till they are finally sent to prison? What does it take to make them stop? What did their family ever do to them? None of them deserves this.

"Jinbei..." She called out to him as soon as Rayleigh left. All of the Strawhats carefully looked at their leader, worrying at the tone of her voice. When she stood up from her position to look at Jinbei, all of them shivered upon seeing the look in her eyes.

That's not the look that they have seen in her before. All of them are used to seeing her smile all the time with occasional sadness as well as seriousness if the situation calls for it.

But not this kind of look. It's as if this is not the Luffia they knew. She's looking at them but at the same time, she's not, as if she's only seeing one goal, refusing to see anything aside from that.

"Luffia..." Jinbei can feel the tension in her voice and he's feeling the same thing too, more so because he has a bad feeling of what she's going to tell him.

"Call Bartolomeo, Orlumbus, and Sai. Tell them they have a man to hunt."

All of the executives looked at Luffia, wide-eyed at her sudden declaration. When one of them was about to say something to contradict her commands, she looked at them - daring them to say anything back.

This is the first time that Luffia used her authority. In the years that she's been with these people, she never imposed her authority to them regardless of the situation. But this time, her eyes are daring them to challenge her. It was scary to see her like this. Even though they want to voice their opinions, they can't.

When none of the executives voiced their concerns, Luffia's eyes returned to Jinbei's, waiting for his response.

There was a hesitation in his eyes regarding the command. The people Luffia mentioned are influential people from the underground world. Their businesses are legal, yes, however, their ties to the underground world is quite deeper than what they let on. And these people's hands are not exactly _clean_ either.

For Luffia to issue a command like this is grave. She never commands anyone.

"Are you sure about this, Luffia?"

"I want the man alive. As much as I want him dead for everything he's done, Zoro will never forgive me if he finds out. Tell them to find everyone connected to Shiki and send them to prison."

Everyone sighed in relief after hearing Luffia's declaration. They thought she will order a death warrant to Shiki, but it seems she's calm enough to think things through.

"I'll help with pinpointing their location too." Nami said.

Despite knowing how deep their bonds are, the Strawhats still find it amazing to see how much the two of them are willing to do for the sake of the other.

"I got it." Jinbei nodded before leaving the hospital building to call the three people Luffia mentioned. He finds himself standing in the middle of the parking lot, not too far from where the shooting incident happened. Like all of them, he's also angry at what happened.

Amongst the Strawhats, he's the only one who has experience when it comes to dealing with transactions in the underground world which is Luffia's reason why she let Jinbei do her bidding.

"Hello, Bartolomeo." Jinbei started before Bartolomeo can bombard him with questions. "Luffia issued an order..." There are no better terms to describe what Luffia just told Jinbei earlier. This is neither a request nor a favor. It's an order. Refusal is out of the question here.

"What is the order?"

"Work with Sai and Orlumbus. You have a man to hunt." Jinbei heard the smirk coming from the other side of the line. There's no doubt that Bartolomeo's more than willing to follow the orders especially if it involves the bastard who messed with the Gol D. Family. "A word, Bartolomeo. Luffia does not want to man dead."

"Why is that? If you ask me, killing him is already considered as being merciful."

"Zoro won't like it." Upon the mention of the name, Bartolomeo fell into a deep silence but the silence is taken as an agreement to Luffia's additional condition. "We need the man alive, including the people who helped him. We'll have to hand them over to the authority."

After a moment, Jinbei heard Bartolomeo smirked. "Alive, she said? Nothing more, nothing less?"

The words hold a deeper meaning that Jinbei is aware of. With men like Bartolomeo, there's no doubt that he's finding a loophole in the words just to do what he wants.

"Yes. That was the exact order given."

" _Alright._ " The agreement is dangerous, Jinbei knows. At least not on their side, but for the people that will be hunted.

"Call me once you've pinpointed their location so I can cooperate with Rayleigh and Roger's force. And please, don't go overboard with whatever's in your head." The man on the other side of the line is loyal to the Strawhats through thick and thin - there's no doubt about that, but his loyalty leads him to do drastic measures.

"Ah~ That I cannot promise. What I can promise is that we will follow the orders as it is. _Alive and to be sent to prison._ " The call ended after that, leaving Jinbei to sigh. There's nothing to be done at this point but to wait till they get the results.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." Every word uttered is like a bomb ticking, waiting to explode.

"Someone tried to shoot Luffia. Our men already captured the gunman and let Garp deal with him." Rayleigh explained. He did not tell Roger immediately when the incident happened. He waited until the gunman was captured and they've mobilized their security team to be on standby in the hospital in case something like this happens again.

"Where's my daughter?" Two days since he woke up, Roger received nothing but grave news. He's had enough of it, making him sick, keeping him angry all the time.

"Luffia's fine. But Zoro isn't. He shielded Luffia that's why he was shot and is currently in the operating room."

Rouge gasped at the news. She's happy that her daughter is safe, but felt worried for Zoro. Even though Roger dislikes this idea, Rouge treats Zoro as her own son for years now.

"This can't go on forever." Rouge said, angry at the situation they are in. It's just one thing after another.

"Don't worry, my dear. He's going to be punished soon enough."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

It's been hours since Zoro's operation. It was a success but he's still unconscious, laying on the hospital bed facing to the right side so no pressure will be placed on the wound where he was shot.

"Ugh..." The groan that escaped Zoro's mouth alerted Luffia.

"Zoro?" She softly called out to him. Little by little, his eyes started to open, wincing a little while trying to adjust to the white hospital room.

"L-Luffia?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Mm' back hurts."

"Of course it will hurt, you idiot. You've been shot!" Luffia is a little pissed about what Zoro did, jumping in front of Luffia to act as her shield.

"Why are you crying? I'm not dead yet."

"Because..." The tears just fell from her eyes. The emotions she's been holding while Zoro was in the operating room came pouring down. It truly scared her. Just the idea that Zoro will be gone forever feels like her life is being sucked away.

This is when she realized that she can't live without him. If he died because of that gunshot, Luffia doesn't know what to do. She doesn't even want to think about it.

A sob escaped her throat. While she's happy that he's here now, very much alive albeit the wound on his back, she still can't help but cry.

"You look ugly while crying." Zoro smiles, amused at seeing Luffia's tears.

"Shut up! I hate you! You shouldn't have - "

"Luffia..." He interrupted and Luffia realized why he did so. "You would have done the same thing as I did had you been in my situation." This made her shut up but she's still pouting while looking at Zoro.

"I still don't like it!"

"Of course, you don't."

"Do you want me to call Traffy? Is your wound hurting?" She reached out for his hand, squeezing it while asking questions.

"Nah, it's not that bad, don't worry. This will be gone in no time."

"Is there anything you want?" Luffia asks.

"You."

"Zoro!"

"What?" He's smirking, enjoying the teasing.

"You better be prepared when you're healed. I'll suck you dry, you bastard!"

Both shared a laugh at their silliness, although Luffia's quite serious about what she said.

"By the way, is there any news about the gunman?" Zoro's voice suddenly turned serious and this time, Luffia looked away from him. This action did not go unnoticed. He knows what that look means. "What happened, Luffia?"

A moment of silence, Zoro's eyes are following Luffia's actions and when she realized that he will not stop asking her, she decided to look at him again to tell him what she did.

"Shiki is the primary suspect and they're being hunted."

"Hunted?" The word sounds so brutal in Zoro's ears. His smile disappeared, replaced by a frown.

"I told Jinbei to call the others to hunt him down."

"Luffia - "

"Alive to be sent to prison. That's what I told them." Zoro sighed in relief upon hearing her explanation. He's also angry at what happened. Not because he was shot but because they were targeting Luffia. As much as he wants those bastards dead, he knows that it's not right to kill someone or ask someone to do the deed even though their allies are more than willing to do it.

Once the deed is done - with those bastards dead - it will still weigh down on their conscience. That's not something Zoro would want for Luffia to carry.

"Good." He nodded, appreciating her honesty. "Come here."

Luffia leaned down so they can share a kiss as a proof that he's still here, that he won't leaver her at all.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Rayleigh received a call from an unknown number. He dreaded if he should be answering this, but considering their current circumstance, maybe he should.

Pressing the answer button, he immediately placed the device on his ear, muttering a simple 'Hello' to the person on the other side of the line.

"Is this Silvers Rayleigh?" The voice is not familiar but Rayleigh chose to listen.

"Yes. May I know who's on the other side of the line?"

"Ah, don't worry. We're not enemies. We're Luffia-senpai's friends. I just want to tell you that we have Shiki's location. Several of our men are already surrounding the area for any possible escape routes but the more men to work here, the better."

Rayleigh can't believe what he's hearing. Luffia never mentioned doing anything at all so this could be just one of Shiki's men, trying to trap Rayleigh.

"That's good but before I trust your word, can you tell me your name?"

"Hmm, no, I am not. Just tell Luffia-senpai that ' _Rooster Head_ ' called. She'll know. I'll send you the location as well as the possible list of people that Shiki contacted to get move around Grandline."

"I believe we also have those and they've cut ties with Shiki. Send me the location and our men will be there." The call ended. Rayleigh just stared at Roger who is staring back at him, silently listening to the phone call.

"Care to tell me who that was?"

"He claims to be one of Luffia's friends. They have Shiki's location at the moment. I'll talk to Luffia first to confirm, then we will be on our way to capture the bastard."

Roger and Rouge nodded at Rayleigh before the man left the room to visit Zoro's who is also on the same floor. He knocks on the door before opening it.

There, she finds Luffia talking to Zoro.

"Luffia..."

"Uncle Rayleigh!"

"There's something I'd like to ask you."

"Okay, sure!" She looks better now compared to when Zoro was still in the operating room. No one can talk to her properly because her eyes are just staring at the door of the operating room as if willing it to open.

"Someone called me telling me they have Shiki's location. He claims to be a friend of yours. _Rooster Head_ is what he said that I should tell you about."

"So, they've found him. Yes, he's my friend." Luffia's way of speaking remained calm as if everything is normal but Rayleigh knew better. He's been in the business for several decades that he knows there are several types of friends. Rooster Head is neither a socialite nor a business partner kind of friend.

"Alright. Then we'll be on our way." He wants to ask for more information about this mysterious friend of his but in the end, he decided not to. If Luffia's not answering, there's no point in sticking his nose in someone's business.

He left the room after telling Zoro to get well soon. On his way to his car, he called Garp as well as Whitebeard to provide him the list of people that associated themselves with Shiki.

"I'll take care of the others. They're not going to lift a hand anymore." Whitebeard promised.

Garp was more than happy to join the operation of capturing Shiki. It doesn't mean if he will go alone, he will still do it if it means sending the bastard to jail.

Rayleigh met up with Rooster Head who still refuses to give his real name at all.

"Only Luffia-senpai and Zoro-senpai can know my name." He said to Rayleigh and Shanks as soon as they met with him. He's a weirdo or at least that's the aura that Rayleigh is getting from him. Even so, his conviction in completing this mission is admirable, especially his respect towards Luffia and Zoro.

He has a foul mouth, cursing profanities and went as far as suggesting they cut Shiki's hand before sending him to prison which was met with a frown from Rayleigh and Shanks.

"What? Luffia senpai's orders are clear. Alive and to be sent to prison. We just need him _alive_. There were no specifics that I can't hurt him. You know, just a bit." He smirked and this is when Rayleigh can tell he is no ordinary man. Just what kind of friends did Luffia make?

Not only him. There's more. Sai and Orlumbus. Two men appeared to meet with Rooster Head, giving him more details.

"Then, shall we get started?"

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

When Zoro was given a go signal to receive more visitors aside from Luffia, the twins along with Kidd and Marco jumped the chance to visit him in the room.

The twins will be discharged in 3 days. Ann should have been discharged by tomorrow but because of her morning sickness, Marco insisted that they should stay in the hospital just in case.

Zoro's bed was raised a little bit so he looks like he's sitting. And for some reason, they are seeing two bottles of wine on the floor, situated between the bedside table and the bed.

"And how did you smuggle that?" Sab pointed at the two bottles of alcohol. Alcohol is forbidden in the hospital and as a director, she's quite strict with that rule.

"Oh, this? I asked Hawky to bring this earlier when he dropped by. He smuggled it. Shishishi!" Luffia's giggling upon remembering Hawky's face when he was forced by Luffia to break an establishment's rule.

"You know that I can confiscate that, right?"

"Come on, Sab. Don't be uptight." Ann said. "Zoro needs alcohol to get better." This was followed by nods from Zoro and Luffia.

"If Law finds out that you're drinking, you are a dead man."

"Nuh-uh. I gave the third bottle to Law as compensation." The four visitors just stared at Luffia, shaking their heads. _Smart little shit._

"Anyway, how are doing Zoro? That was kind of dangerous thing to do." Sab is standing close to the bed while looking at Zoro.

"I'm doing okay. As okay as I can be. The wound still hurts but all is good, I guess." The green-haired man looked as if he didn't even get out of the operating room hours ago. He looks like a patient that overstayed his welcome in the hospital with how healthy he looks.

"We're glad to hear that. Did Law tell you when you will be discharged?" Came Ann's question.

"In 4 days, perhaps. You two will be discharged in two days, right? Where are you going to stay?" The question is valid. Until they have confirmed that Shiki and his men are no more, staying in their house is not safe.

"In our house." Ann answered. "Marco and I talked about it and he's going to stay at our house once I'm discharged." Their decision is reasonable. With Ann's condition, no doubt, Marco will want to stay with her all the time.

"Kidd's going to stay with me as well. So, it will be the four of us." Sab said.

"Ohhh. Why don't you stay in our house once you are discharged Zoro? Wouldn't that be more convenient?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not." Zoro doesn't mind living there temporarily. The house is big enough for the six of them.

"Mom and Dad will be staying here in the hospital for 10-14 days, so I guess we can live there in the meantime." Sab added.

With the recent events unfolding, Roger's been more welcoming to the sisters' boyfriends. He's not frowning when they are around. Although he talked to them before, he's still not quite comfortable seeing them even after that. Now, he's more than okay.

_Ring... Ring..._

Luffia took her cellphone to see who was calling. _Rooster Head_.

Her expression immediately changed as soon as she answered the call.

"Luffia-senpai!"

"Rooster Head. You called?" Zoro's just staring at Luffia, studying her expression while she's talking to Bartolomeo.

"Just wanted to deliver good news. We got him and his men." His sentence was followed with a triumphant chuckle.

"Great. Is Uncle Rayleigh there?"

"Yes. He's talking to your grandfather now. Shiki was about to blow up the place but we had the bombs taken care of, so all is good. He won't be escaping prison."

"That's good to hear. I owe you one. You, Sai, and Orlumbus."

"You don't owe us anything. This is just an appreciation effort from us. Besides, the gang's been pretty pissed at what happened. Even if you don't say anything, we would have done the same thing - or even worse."

"But still, I owe you. We will catch up with you later. Bye!" As soon as the phone call ended, all eyes are on Luffia. She was talking seriously on the phone that all of them kept their mouths shut, especially after hearing Rayleigh's words.

They all know that Rayleigh is dealing with capturing the criminals who targetted their family.

"They finally caught the criminals. Shiki and his men are going to be sent to prison." She announced. All of them are relieved at this good news. At least now, they won't have to worry about being targetted again.

But despite that, they are still being vigilant in case Shiki still has men that have not been captured.

The news of the capture made it to the television and news channels all over Grandline. They dropped the names of the companies that Shiki is connected to. Another series of investigation was launched against those people who denied any connection to Shiki. But with the biggest influencers moving against them, they have no chance of getting out of this. They can only curse themselves as well as Shiki for the predicament they are facing.

Luffia remained in the hospital to attend to Zoro. The twins are finally discharged and it's only a matter of time before Zoro does the same thing.

_Knock. Knock._

That morning, they weren't expecting any visitors at all. Both Zoro and Luffia looked at the door, waiting for it to open. When it opened, Luffia almost paled upon seeing who it was. It's Tashigi.

She was suddenly reminded of what she was about to tell Zoro that night during the shooting incident in the parking space of the hospital. And yet, again, she was reminded of the situation they are in.

That Tashigi's pregnant...

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for the comments!!! Also, I didn't want to prolong this any longer. Lol. I know it would have been more suspense if Zoro was on the verge of death, but nah. I won't do that. I'll let you know why I didn't when the story ends. Hehehe. 
> 
> Will start writing the next chapter for FOHW. So, next chapter of this story might be this weekend? Not sure, depends on my free time. If I am not too busy.


	60. News

Luffia froze at her spot, not saying anything when Tashigi walked in the room with a beaming smile while carrying flowers and a basket of fruits. She has that pregnancy glow that kind of bothers Luffia.

"I heard what happened and decided to drop by to see how you are doing." She smiled at Zoro before smiling at Luffia.

This is the first time that Luffia had seen her since she and Zoro broke up months ago. It's kind of awkward for Luffia to be in this situation but what can she do?

"H-Hi, Tashigi." She mumbled.

"Hello, Luffia. It's been a while."

"Y-Yeah. It's been a while."

"I am glad that the culprits are now in prison. At least there won't be dangers anymore. By the way, Zoro. When are you going to be discharged?"

"In a few days. My wound's fine, at least as fine as it is." Zoro shrugged. "How are you? Are you sure you should be driving in your current condition?"

"Don't worry about it. The baby's doing fine and my morning sickness is not that bad." Tashigi smiled while placing her hand on her stomach.

Luffia already knows that she's pregnant but getting a confirmation from her is just different.

"Since I am here, might as well talk to the two of you. It's been on my mind for quite some time now and - "

"Zoro and I won't break up!" Luffia suddenly blurted out, cutting off Tashigi and getting a shocked look from Zoro. "I mean - I won't hinder Zoro if he will see the baby, don't worry about it!"

"Luffia - " Tashigi calls out but Luffia did not let her finish.

"And I will make sure he will send child support! I know the child won't grow up with its parents together just like my mom and dad, but..." She took a deep breath before continuing her sentence. "But I won't leave Zoro at all!"

There was a heavy silence in the room for a few minutes. Neither Tashigi nor Zoro were able to say anything. This silence did not last because the door opened, revealing a familiar figure who stared at the three of them, wondering why the three are so silent.

Tashigi regained her composure after seeing who the person was, chuckling lightly at Luffia's sudden declaration while Zoro sighed while shaking his head.

"Luffia... What are you saying?" Zoro asks.

"But, aren't you the father?" This earned a burst of small laughter coming from Tashigi.

"Tashigi, can you tell Luffia how far along are you?"

"3 months." The answer still confuses Luffia and Zoro can see that. He just sighed again because the conversation is quite awkward for him as well. Especially with the other person standing beside Tashigi.

"Luffia, Tashigi, and I broke up half a year ago." Luffia blinked a few times as if realizing the situation.

"Oh. You're not the father. Who's the father?"

"He's standing there." Zoro pointed at the man standing next to Tashigi. Luffia just looked at the person or more like stared at him for quite some time as if digesting the information.

"EEEHH?! Smokey is the father?! You're the father?! How? Why?!"

"What do you mean why, you brat?!" Smoker is irritated at Luffia's reaction as if he and Tashigi can't be together.

Luffia didn't answer him, instead, she looked at Tashigi to ask: "Are you sure he's the father?" Her facial expression is so serious that it made Tashigi laugh.

"Yes, I am very sure."

"I hope the baby won't be grumpy like him."

"You little brat!" Smoker really hates how Luffia forgets to filter her mouth all the time, often causing him grey hairs. Just like now, she's looking at Smoker, still in disbelief even after Tashigi's confirmation.

"Now that we've cleared who the father is, I guess I'd like to tell the two of you that we want you to be the godparents of the child." Tashigi smiled at the two of them. Despite the breakup between her and Zoro, she feels no ill will towards the two of them.

In fact, she feels happy that the two of them are together. What she and Zoro had before will always have a special place in her heart, it's something she will never forget. Besides, she's already happy to be with someone and they're going to have a baby too.

"I'm going to be a godmother? SURE! I'll make sure the baby won't be a grumpy bastard like Smokey." Luffia pointed to Smoker who is about to lose his shit over Luffia's disses.

"You're a damn brat."

"This brat is going to be your brat's godmother." Luffia beamed at Smoker making him feel as if he lost this battle of wits. Since when did he ever win against Luffia and her sisters? Yeah, never. The three of them are nothing but headaches.

"You're making me regret agreeing to this idea." He mumbled but was answered by a giggle from Luffia.

"It would be rude to say no. We're honored." Zoro answered. After talking about the baby and catching up, Smoker and Tashigi bid their farewell. They live 2 hours away from the hospital and it's still going to be a long drive for them, so they have to leave now.

When they left, Zoro grabbed Luffia's hand and said: "You're an idiot for thinking that I was the father."

"But you didn't tell me about it!"

"I forgot to tell you and I figured you would have read the messages from my phone."

"I just accidentally saw the message when you were in the shower. After that, I never touched your phone again."

Zoro smiled at Luffia, dragging her to sit on the bed. Her declaration earlier warmed his heart. Had he been the father, Luffia will accept the baby without doubts and that's something he deeply appreciated.

"Was that why you were frowning from time to time before?"

"Hmm-hmmm." Luffia nodded, making Zoro smile. This woman is just adorable, cute - his everything. He wouldn't mind giving up everything he has just for her.

"Come here." With no hesitation, Zoro grabbed Luffia's face before leaning down to kiss her which was accepted with no hesitation at all. They continue kissing each other as soft as they could until Luffia became greedier and willingly opened her mouth to give Zoro access.

This is not an opportunity that Zoro will miss at all. His tongue went in, tasting her mouth that earned him a moan coming from her. They would have continued had it not been for the voice that took their attention.

"This is not a fucking hotel." It was Law, staring at them with a disgusted look in his eyes.

"Hehe!" Luffia shrugged and got off the bed to sit on the chair. She does not care that her cousin just caught her making out with Zoro. What's new anyway?

Law proceeds to check on the wound when the door opened, shocking the hell out of the surgeon.

"Drake! Hi!" Luffia beamed at the newcomer.

"I hope it's not bad timing."

"No, come in!" Luffia stood up to welcome a friend, her smile is too bright and suspicious. This made Zoro remember what happened that night between Drake and Law. "It's been a while since we've seen you!"

"Yes. Your grandpa told us to work our asses off in catching Shiki and his men."

"Thanks for the hard work!" Luffia offered him a chair to sit on so he can talk with Zoro as well. Her eyes shifted from Drake to Law, observing how the two will act.

It seems that Law is still not talking to Drake at all, judging from how he looks so awkward.

"Are you guys still not talking to each other?" Luffia blurted out the question that made Law flinch. Zoro can only pity Law's situation.

"The wound's fine. The nurse will give you more painkillers if it still hurts." Law did not bother answering Luffia. He just gathered his stuff and left.

"Do you mind if I come to visit again? I'll just - "

"Sure! No problem! Besides, Zoro won't be here for long. He will be discharged soon. Traffy's office is Room 376." Luffia beamed before giving her blessing to Drake to chase after Law. With a nod, he left the room to chase after the stubborn surgeon.

She can't just let her cousin stay single forever, can she?

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Sab and Kidd arrived in RGH to visit her parents. As soon as they got out of the car, so many paparazzi are taking pictures of them which is kind of getting into their nerves.

After the whole revelation, they've been bombarded by the reporters. It's a good thing that their house is inside a gated community and no one can get inside without getting past the main gates otherwise, there would be a lot of reporters who will camp outside of their house.

"Come on." Kidd muttered as he grabs Sab's hand so they can walk inside the hospital. The reporters are not allowed inside the hospital, that was Sab's rule. Even though they want to interview the staff, the rule prohibits it. No way would Sab ever let them get inside at all.

When they arrived on the 3rd floor, they're surprised to see Drake walking down the hallway. He didn't stop to greet them, he just nodded and walked passed with a clear destination on his mind.

"Looks like he's going to Law's office." Sab smiled.

"Good for them." Kidd answered.

They were about to walk to her parents' room when the other elevator opened with Sengoku and Garp stepping out.

"Oh, Sab! You're here!" Garp's beaming as he hugs Sab as gentle as he could.

"Gramps!" She hugs him back, missing the old man. "Grandpa Sengoku!" Sab also greeted the other older man with a hug.

"Good to see you are doing well. Apologies if we didn't visit you at all. We've been swarmed with our duties."

"It's fine. No need to apologize."

"Kiddo!" Garp greeted Kidd with a bear-hug, almost crushing his bones. Had Kidd been a weak guy, no doubt his bones will start cracking.

"We're on our way to visit Mom and Dad. Why don't we go together?" Sab suggested which all of them agreed to.

Roger and Rouge were happy to see Garp and Sengoku after quite some time. The two older men are often busy with their duties that there's no time to visit family and friends.

After resolving Shiki's case, they were able to get a day off. What Garp did is just eat the fruits that were given to Roger and Rouge while teasing Sab and Kidd about getting married.

"When's the wedding?" That was a casual question he dropped while munching bananas.

"Gramps..." Sab groaned while rolling her eyes out. They have not talked about it at all and she knows that it won't be anytime soon. Although the same can be said for Ann's case.

"Why are you asking my daughter about that?! Shut up, you geezer!" Roger threw one of the pillows who hit Garp on his face.

"I'm just joking... BWAHAHAHA. Or am I? BWAHAHAHA." He's having so much fun teasing Roger as well as Sab and Kidd who just remained quiet. What will they answer to that question anyway? There's nothing they could, so better be quiet instead.

"Where's Ann, by the way?" Sengoku asks. "I didn't get a chance to talk to her at all."

"She's with Marco. They will drop by here later today." Sab answered. This morning, Ann was throwing up a lot so she can't even stand properly. Good thing that Marco's there to take care of her.

"I see. Alright, I think I'll visit my grandson now." Sengoku said before leaving all of them. The moment the door closed, Sab remembered that Drake was on his way to Law's office earlier. If he's still there by the time Sengoku arrives... Well, there's nothing wrong with that unless they are doing something obscene...

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Sengoku knows his way to Law's office. He's been here a few times in the past. The two of them don't often see each other because of their busy schedules. Sometimes, Sengoku feels guilty that he's too busy to meet up with his grandson.

Law is the only family he has right now. Garp's enthusiasm for having great-grandchildren rubbed off on Sengoku. He's at the age that he also wants his only grandson to settle down and have a family. That would be a sight to see.

"Excuse me. Is Doctor Trafalgar seeing any patient at the moment?" He asks the nurse.

"No, sir. He's free right now and should be in his office." She answered and that's what Sengoku needs.

He knocked on the door twice before opening it only to see something shocking. It was his grandson, pinned to the wall while being kissed by one of his subordinates.

Sengoku froze, still standing on the doorway, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Gramps..." Law muttered before pushing Drake away.

Sengoku can only close his eyes.

"I'll come back later when you're not... when you're not busy." Then he closes the door and left. He didn't expect to see that nor does he want to see it.

Not that he's against his grandson dating men, but he just does not want to see it - period.

On his way back to Roger's room, he chanced upon Luffia who just stepped out of the room - most likely, Zoro's room.

"Grandpa Sengoku!" She called out before hugging him.

"Luffia, my sweet devil."

"I'm good! Are you visiting Traffy?"

"W-Well, yeah. B-But he's busy."

"Oh, okay. Are you going to visit Dad and Mom?"

"I just did. Since I'm here, why don't I visit Zoro?" Yeah, Sengoku doesn't want to go back to Roger's room because they will only ask why he came back too soon.

"Sure!" Luffia dragged Sengoku inside. The patient looks as healthy as Sengoku last saw him. The bottle of alcohol on the floor did not escape Sengoku's eyes. He can only raise an eyebrow at him before shaking his head. "Grandpa, did you go to Traffy's office?"

And Sengoku was reminded again of what he saw.

"Yes." He can answer with a sigh.

"Why do you look so bothered? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Just a little _surprised_." It was a surprise, indeed.

"If you went there, you must have seen Drake, too! Shishishi!"

Zoro muffled a burst of laughter at what might have happened when Sengoku arrived there. He must have seen something he does not want to see.

"Are they going out? Why haven't I heard anything about it?"

"They're not dating yet." Luffia answered. "Traffy's stubborn and won't talk to Drake at all. But he likes him."

 _Not dating yet_. With what Sengoku witnessed, it seems that it won't take long before the two will get together. Well, he's not against it. As long as his grandson will be happy, he's going to support him.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

On the day of Zoro's discharge, the twins planned a small welcome party for him in their house since that's where he will be staying anyway. Their parents are going to be in the hospital for the next 10 days for their father's recovery and they all decided to have their boyfriends stay in their house. Or fiance in Ann's case.

It's not a big gathering of friends like they used to have. After all, the person is still not fully healed and just got out of the hospital. It's just the six of them.

The twins bought a few bottles of Zoro's favorite Sake. This won't be enough to thank him for what he did but they just want to appreciate him.

"Thanks for this! Such a shame Ann that you can't drink." Zoro's eyes sparkled upon seeing the bottles the twins prepared.

"That's nothing compared to what you did." Ann said.

"You do not have to thank me for what I did. I did it because I want to. You don't have to feel indebted to me because there's no debt to settle anyway." His eyes looked at the twins with sincerity that they often see.

The twins just nodded, understanding what he meant. They are thankful that their youngest sister was able to find someone as great as Zoro, someone who can withstand the amount of energy she has.

With everything slowly going back to normal, they decided to resume a few of the pending stuff they left behind.

Luffia's still managing their father's company until such time that their father has fully recovered to continue his position. Even though Zoro's still injured, he's still quite active when it comes to managing SHI. The others are taking care of things there, but it is still his responsibility to oversee it now that Luffia's occupied with JRC.

Marco went back to work but most of the time, he works from home. He's been overly protective of Ann ever since he found out about the pregnancy. If he could stay all day in the house to watch over her, he would, but Ann is adamant in letting him do that.

Sab's back in the hospital. Their new building was put to stop because of what happened in the past two weeks. Her goal is to continue the project as soon as possible. Kidd, on the other hand, started to finish the pending projects.

"Marco and I just went grocery shopping and we've been swarmed by paparazzi." Ann complained during their dinner. It's only a few days left till their parents' discharge from the hospital.

"I told you that I can do it alone, yoi."

"I've been staying in the house and I'm bored." Ann started working from home because Marco won't let her. She always feels dizzy and her morning sickness is very unpredictable. Marco doesn't want to risk it.

"Well, that's just how it is. I thought they would stop since things are starting to settle down, but they didn't." Sab is also prone to these things. When she and Kidd are in their favorite shop, they can see paparazzi' taking their phones out and taking pictures of them.

"By the way Ann, since dad's going to be discharged in two days, are you going to tell him about your engagement?" Luffia asks. "Oh, when is the wedding, by the way?"

"We're planning to tell him at least a day after he's discharged." Ann answered. "And after telling him, that's when we will tell Marco's family."

"And the wedding date?"

Ann and Marco looked at each other before Marco decided to answer that question.

"Ideally, I want it to be as soon as possible."

"I still want to fit in my dress before this little one turns bigger." Ann laughed a little. She's in bliss and very satisfied with things as they are. She is excited to be Marco's wife and they will have a child soon. In 7 months.

Even though Marco wanted to tell his family about Ann's pregnancy as well as their engagement, he felt that they need to tell her father first. Ann agreed on this idea, so they are just waiting until her father's out of the hospital.

She's just hoping that her father won't react badly to the news that they will bring.

Speaking of news, once again, the three of them shocked the public when they officially announced that they will be legally changing their last names to its original. Gol D.

Luffia was the one who explained the circumstance they had previously. Many doubt if they used fake names, but that was addressed when Luffia released a statement regarding their questions about the last names.

On the same day, Garp also released a statement to confirm what his granddaughter said.

When that was announced, Roger had the television turned on, watching the news about their daughter's statement. There are also pieces of news about his company that Luffia is temporarily overseeing.

When they are together, Luffia never mentioned anything about the company or how she's doing. Roger is also not asking about because he trusts that she can manage it as well as she could.

He can't wait to be out of this damnable hospital and be at home where his daughters will be there to wait for him.

Little does he knows that there are two pieces of news also waiting for him...

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We're almost done. I looked at my outline and I think I only have 4-5 chapters left. LOL, I didn't realize that I already wrote the other parts in the previous chapters. :D
> 
> It's making me emotional...


	61. Baby

The reporters were outside of the hospital, several meters away but that is what they need to take pictures of Roger and Rouge as they stepped out of the hospital accompanied by their daughters.

Rayleigh placed a security team to ensure that no reporters will cross the line at all. Reporters threw several questions, creating noises at the entrance of the hospital, but these questions were ignored.

While Ann is happy with the discharge, she can't help but feel anxious. It has been decided that they will finally tell her parents about the situation tomorrow night at dinner. Her mind is filled with several what if's, making her distracted throughout their ride back home.

There was a small gathering in Raftel Palace with closest friends despite the protests coming from their mother, not when their dad begged her. The insistence and begging have gotten into her, reluctantly agreeing to the party which should only last till midnight.

Whitebeard was also there as well as his family. Thatch keeps on giving Ann drinks that she can't refuse, insisting that a party is never a party without everyone getting drunk. Thankfully was there to take away the drinks and consumed it on Ann's behalf.

"Won't you get drunk with the amount of alcohol you're consuming?"

"No. I'll be fine, yoi." The blond man answered while looking at his fiance with soft longing eyes while his right hand is safely placed on top of her stomach. The moment is so intimate, warming her heart that beats faster every second that passes by. "Besides, I'm not driving tonight."

Since her parents are finally discharged, the sisters decided to stay in Raftel Palace for a few days to spend more time with them.

"That's good." Ann softly answered.

"You're still nervous." It wasn't a question, but a statement or more like facts. "I am too, yoi." Being nervous is an understatement in Marco's case. He is scared about how Roger will react to the news they will bring.

"I guess we just have to face it." Marco smiled before planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

Being brave is what Ann knows, always facing challenges, but this time around, she wants to run away. 2 days after the discharge, their parents invited their boyfriends for a family dinner. The sisters believed that this is their way of showing appreciation to their boyfriends for being there during tough times.

It would have been a great night had it not been for the loud thumps coming from Ann's heart. Marco is feeling the same way, but he has to keep his cool.

Sab and Luffia are exchanging glances at one another before their eyes land on Marco and Ann's direction. The conversation going around is so light but Ann and Marco are both keeping their silence which did not go unnoticed by Roger and Rouge.

"Ann, baby. Is something wrong?" Roger asks, his voice made Ann flinch a little then she felt Marco's hand squeezing hers, telling her it's gonna be alright.

She sighed before looking at her parents, especially her father.

"There's something we'd like to tell you, Dad." She started, feeling so nervous that she can't hear what she's saying.

"What is it?"

Ann looked at Marco who nodded, signaling that he will be answering the question instead.

"Sir, I proposed to your daughter. And she said yes, yoi." Following that statement was a deafening silence. Everyone stopped eating and just looked at Roger to see how he will react to this.

He gaped for a few moments, trying to digest the information, nodding as calmly as he could.

"W-Well, I can't say that I didn't expect that." He put his utensils down before looking at Marco. "The moment I accepted your relationship with my daughter, I knew you'd be asking her to marry you anytime soon. I guess what I didn't expect is for it to be this early."

"I've thought about it several times and I knew that I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Marco's eyes did not break eye contact with Roger, proving his sincerity.

There's nothing to prove at this point in Roger's opinion. He can see how much this man loves his daughter and as a father, there's nothing that he wants more than seeing his daughter happy.

"I can see that. Just don't make her unhappy because you know that I won't be forgiving you if you do."

Marco nodded, appreciating his words. He almost did something unforgivable and it won't happen again, that's what he promised to himself.

"Congratulations! I am very happy about this news! It's been a dream of mine seeing my daughters walk down the aisle." Rouge is beaming at Marco and Ann.

Although the two of them are quite happy that Roger is very accepting of the engagement, there's one more thing that they have to tell him. A hurdle that they must overcome.

"Err, we have one more thing to tell, though." Ann said. Marco took care of the first ordeal, might as well she delivers this news by herself.

Realizing what Ann is about to say, Luffia and Sab gulped, drinking water while looking at their father nervously. This is going to be a big deal for him, that's for sure and no one can predict how he's going to take it.

"Hmm? About what?" Roger raised an eyebrow at the two of them especially at Ann who is visibly nervous, fidgeting at the stare that her father is giving.

"Dad..." She started, swallowing down the lump on her throat before speaking again. "I'm pregnant."

Once again, Roger was silent, eyes are opened as wide as they could before it slowly drifts to look at his wife who is also quite shocked. His hand reached for the glass of water, drinking a mouthful before settling it back on the table.

"Oh, haha. Yeah." His words were muffled and they're all afraid that the news just broke him.

"Honey..." Rouge called out.

"She's pregnant, she says." He told Rouge. "She's pregnant - " And that's when it happened. He just suddenly fainted.

"DAD!" Ann called out when Roger's body fell off his chair.

"Oh my god!" Rouge gasped after seeing her husband fainted. The boys were quick on his feet to help him so they can lay him on a couch.

"Should we call an ambulance?" That was Luffia's question, her hand clutching on her phone ready to dial the hospital's hotline.

"Wait, let's not be hasty." Sab answered before picking a nearby magazine, swinging it back and forth in front of their father's face.

Ann was standing there, biting her lower lip while looking at their unconscious father. Luffia did not bother hiding the giggles, making Rouge lightly smack her arm for laughing.

"Maybe we should have waited for a few more days before telling him?"

"I think your father will still react the same way as he did now regardless of the time you chose to tell us." Rouge said. "How far along are you?"

"8 weeks." Ann answered while hesitantly making eye contact with her mother. Rouge only smiled, very calm and accepting of the situation. She's surprised, yes, but it does not mean that she's not happy.

"I didn't think I would be a grandmother soon, but I am happy." She hugged Ann, kissing her hair as she whispers how she is proud and happy for her.

Roger's consciousness started to come back, groaning as he did that took everyone's attention.

"Dad? You okay?" That was a dumb question from Sab, but she feels like there's a need to ask it.

"Ughh. Wait, what happened - " His eyes surveyed the people surrounding him till his eyes landed on Ann and Marco. Their faces reminded him of what he heard earlier.

"Dad, don't get up just yet." Sab warned but Roger did not listen, choosing to sit on the couch while looking down. His actions just made Ann very anxious.

To everyone's surprise, he started sobbing. This made Ann froze on her spot, not knowing how to react to this or to console him.

"Honey..." Rouge called her husband but that only made Roger sob before he stands up, leaving all of them shocked.

"I have that recorded." Luffia broke the silence, giggling as she saved the video she took.

"Luffia!" Sab reprimanded because this is not the right time to be recording videos at all. What kind of daughter are you to record your father's reaction when he found out that his eldest daughter is pregnant?

"What? I'll show it to my niece or nephew." She shrugged. Ann is not in the mood to reprimand Luffia at all. Her hands are still shaking a little from their father's reaction no matter how funny it looks like.

"I'll go after Dad." She decided. She's the one who delivered the news. Who knows how their father is feeling right now.

"Yeah, you should." Rouge agreed to Ann's suggestion. With a nod, she followed her father in the garden. It wasn't hard to find where he is. He is there, sitting on the bench and still sobbing.

"Dad?" She carefully approached him before kneeling in front, grabbing the hand on his knee. "Dad?"

"Y-You're pregnant." And he sobs again.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to be a mother." This just made Roger sob even more. "And you're going to be a grandpa."

"I just... I didn't expect that my Big Baby is going to have her own baby." Roger finally looked in Ann's eyes. She felt relieved when she saw no traces of anger in his eyes, just a mixture of disbelief and happiness.

"I didn't expect it either, but I am happy. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"ME?! No! Of course not! I could never be mad at you." This made Ann smile. Ever since she and her sisters are kids, no matter how mischievous they are, their dad never got angry at them. He will reprimand them but he never gets angry at all. This is why the three of them are so spoiled when it comes to their father.

He wasn't prepared to hear this news at all. Just thinking that his eldest daughter will finally get married and have a family of her own makes him emotional. It was just yesterday that he first held Ann in his arms and here she is, about to feel the same way he did years before.

"Sorry for telling you this news when you just got out of the hospital." Ann teared up after saying this. Her father's acceptance of her situation mattered so much for her and hearing him say that he's not angry at all is all she needs.

"You do not have to be sorry, Baby girl. I am shocked, very shocked. But I am fine with it. I can see it in your eyes that you are happy and I want to tell you that I will be here no matter what happens, supporting you."

"Thank you, Dad."

"Come here, my Big Baby!" Then he pulled her into a hug. "You will always be my Big Baby. Nothing will change that."

And this is what she needs to hear.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"How are you feeling?" The soft voice of his wife echoed in his ears waking him from his musings.

"I'm okay." Roger answered.

"Luffia can't stop laughing at your reaction although that was very bad of her." Rouge reprimanded Luffia but she just laughed it off.

"She'll never let me live that down." Roger can only shake his head thinking about the endless remarks that he will receive from his youngest daughter. "But it's so unbelievable. Ann is getting married and we're going to be grandparents soon."

"Well, I knew that it will happen. They're no longer young. They are adults." Rouge took the empty space right next to her husband, wrapping her left arm around him before leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess they're no longer babies anymore."

"Yes, so stop sulking there. You didn't lose a daughter. In fact, you gained a son. And a grandchild too. Marco's a good man. The way he looks at Ann is similar to how you looked at me back in the day."

"I still look at you the same way." Roger defended.

"I guess you do."

Both smiled and hugged each other.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Garp's voice echoed so loud that it shook Sengoku's office. "You're not kidding, are you?!" He's still shouting, not caring if he will piss Sengoku off or not. "HAHAHAHA! I am happy! FINALLY!" He laughed so merrily that Sengoku thinks it's suspicious. What has gotten into him?

Garp spent a few more minutes talking to whoever it was before he hung up, grinning happily at Sengoku before he shouted: "I am going to be a great-grandpa!"

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you hear me? I am going to be a great-grandpa! Isn't that amazing? BWAHAHA!"

Sengoku took a few moments before realizing what he just heard.

"Wait, from who?"

"Ann! She's pregnant. Oh, and they're getting married soon, too. HAHAHA! I knew it!"

"Congratulations! Didn't expect her to be pregnant."

"Well, it's a blessing. HAHAHA! I can't wait to see my great-grandson!" While Garp is rambling about Ann's pregnancy, Sengoku is in deep thought. Garp will be a great-grandpa while here he is, his grandson still not settled down.

With a sigh, he took his phone out and sent a text message to Law saying: "I want a great-grandchild soon."

Meanwhile... Law just woke up and got dressed.

"Drake-ya. Wake up, you have to go to work!" It's almost 8 AM. The rough and pleasurable night he experienced last night put him into a deep slumber, not that he's complaining at all.

While Drake is taking a shower, he decided to check if all of his stuff is in his bag. When all are in place, he reached for his cellphone to check the messages.

He was opening emails when Drake stepped out of the shower, already dressed to get back to his house since he does not have spare clothes. The other man walked toward Law, wrapping his arm around his stomach while peeking on what he's doing with his phone.

It was then that Law opened his grandfather's message to him:

"I want a great-grandchild soon." Suffice to say, both fell silent while staring at the message from Sengoku.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Now that they survived the hurdle with Ann's father, it's time to deliver the news to Marco's family.

It was a family dinner as well. Unlike the previous circumstance, his family was very accepting. Everyone was surprised to hear the engagement as well as the pregnancy - everyone except Whitebeard as he already knows beforehand.

"Wait, wait, wait. How far along are you?" Izou stopped all the congratulatory noises coming from everyone so she can ask this question.

"8 weeks."

"And when is the wedding?"

"Well, we thought we could do it before the baby arrives. Just a simple wedding with family and friends." Ann shrugged and Marco also agreed. They talked about this and both agreed that a simple wedding will suffice. It's not like the two are fond of a grandiose wedding.

"Nope! I won't allow that! You two are only getting married once in your life! We can't have just a half-ass wedding!"

"Izou - " Marco wants to stop her sister but Izou won't have it.

"Tell me, Ann, do you want to still fit in your wedding dress?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then we only have a month to plan everything out! Don't worry about the dress, I'll make sure it will be perfect and this wedding will be the wedding of the year!"

Ann and Marco exchanged looks before looking back at Izou who was muttering about her ideas for the wedding. The dinner proceeds filled with jokes about how many babies they will have.

"No, we haven't talked about that yet. I think that can wait until we are married and the baby's here, yoi." Marco can't help chuckle at the questions thrown at them. He's thought about it several times, but for now, he just wants to take it easy and focus on the current situation.

"Fine, fine! But I can't wait to be the best uncle ever!" Thatch threw his fist on the air, excited about seeing the baby.

"As if I'd let you teach my child any of your stupidity." Ann fired back.

"You were in a car accident not too long ago. It's a miracle that you didn't lose the baby." Vista said, voice filled with worry.

"Yeah. It's a miracle that it didn't, yoi."

"Have you decided on who will be the godparents?" Namur questioned.

"Actually, yes. We did. It will be Kidd and Sab." Ann feels a little guilty that none of Marco's siblings will be the chosen godparents.

"Aww. I thought I could be a godparent. But that's okay! I'll just be an uncle! The best uncle!" Everyone else threw shades at Thatch for claiming the best uncle spot.

"When we heard the reports about Kidd's involvement in that accident, I was like damn! He's cool! Can you believe that? He can be an action star!" Haruta exclaimed. It wasn't a secret to everyone how the car was stopped.

Almost instantly, Kidd became an internet sensation for his dramatic entrance. Apparently, the CCTV video of the shooting incident was leaked and that's when the public saw Kidd in action.

What's funny is that he even got an offer to star in an action film which he threw in the garbage.

After dinner, Ann decided to stay in the Whitebeard's household for the night because Izou won't let her go home.

"We'll have to start tomorrow. We have to plan that wedding!" That's what she said and Ann just agreed on it.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"This is why I hate going outside nowadays." Sab muttered to herself before glaring at the people taking pictures of her and Kidd. They're in a restaurant to meet Koala and Killer for a double date.

It's been some time since they were able to go outside. They chose the Baratie restaurant where they can have a bit of privacy with a reserved VIP room upstairs. Yes, they can get privacy inside, but not when they were walking towards the restaurant.

"I told you to ignore them." Kidd said. Not like they have a choice anyway.

Once they stepped into the restaurant, they were immediately guided to their reserved room. There was no need for them to order since Sanji knows what they all want anyway. Even if Sanji is not in the restaurant, the staff knows Sab's preferences.

It didn't take a long time before Killer arrived with Koala who was smiling at Sab and Kidd. It's kind of odd that they're dating men who happened to be also best friends.

They started talking once their dishes were served. Sab told them about Ann's engagement as well as her pregnancy which shocked the hell out of Koala.

"Wait, does your dad know about it?"

"Yeah, he does. They told him a few days ago."

"Oh my! How did he react?" Koala's too damn excited about the juicy details. For someone who has been with them for years, she's fully aware of how stubborn Roger can be.

"Well... He, uh. He fainted." Sab still can't get over that scene. "And cried."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Luffia was just there, laughing and recording everything. But in the end, he was okay. He recovered and welcomed Marco into the family." The end is what matters the most.

"That's good. At least if you ever break the news that you're getting married too, it won't be too hard for him." Koala shrugged.

Sab stopped eating and looked at Koala intensely.

"Why does everyone thinks we're getting married?" Sab can't help but ask.

"You won't?" Killer raises his eyebrows, eyes darting from Sab to Kidd who remained silent.

"Certainly not now." Kidd finally breaks his silence. His answer almost made Sab blush because this is not a topic that both can easily bring up during their conversation.

"And what about you two?" Sab fired back. "When do you plan on getting married?" It's not fair that she and Kidd are the ones getting bombarded with these questions.

"Us? Nah, not now. But we do plan on moving in together." Koala answered confidently. After a few moments of silence, they proceed with changing their topic to something a little bit more interesting like their current jobs and their plans.

It was good to have Koala and Killer's company even though they kept on throwing side comments about Sab and Kidd. Not that they're not used to it anyway.

They left the restaurant around 3 PM. Kidd and Sab will drop by in Whitebeard's mansion where Ann is currently at to help her plan the wedding with Izou.

Kidd just tagged along since he has nothing to do anyway.

"Does it bother you?" Kidd suddenly asks her while he's driving on their way to their destination.

"What does?"

"Their questions. You know, getting married and all that." Sab looked at her boyfriend, in awe that he brought this up at all. She notices how his ears are turning red after dropping his question.

"No, it doesn't. And you?"

"No, not really." He shrugged and she knows that he's thinking way too hard for his own good.

"Just because my sister is getting married doesn't mean we should too. I mean, we still have a lot of things we wanted to do. You, you're still getting used to your relationship with Shanks. Me? I'm still okay not getting married in the near future."

The car stopped when Kidd saw the red light. He turns his head toward Sab who also did the same.

"How many children do you want?" He suddenly asks making her eyes go wide at the sudden question.

"WHAT?! We were just talking about - "

"It's just a question. Don't fret about it. You just said we don't have to get married anytime soon and I am just curious about the answer." He shrugs.

Sab never really thought about it or maybe she just doesn't want to think about this subject. Kidd's past still lingers in his heart and it will take time to get used to having family members again. Entertaining this idea is the last thing she wants to think about. But now that the topic was opened...

"Hmm... I don't know. 3? Maybe?" She shrugs.

"Yeah. That sounds about right." That was his answer before maneuvering the car to move forward after seeing the green signal.

Sab can't help but wonder what the heck is wrong with their conversation. Okay, maybe there wasn't a fault, to begin with. It's just really weird that they agreed to it as easily as that.

But in honesty, there was no point in rushing when they felt like its not the right time. Both are still young and many things can still happen. Even though Sab can't imagine marrying someone aside from him. All they have to do is just wait until they are ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Who's crying? ME, I am crying.


	62. Marco and Ann

After a month of planning, Ann and Marco's wedding date has been finalized. It was a simple garden wedding in Raftel Palace. It was almost impossible to get things done had it not been for Izou and Rouge's help. They were the ones who made things possible.

The time they chose was afternoon when the sun and heat are forgiving to everyone who will attend. They've invited around 500 guests. Originally, Marco and Ann wanted a very simple wedding with less than a hundred guests but since both families have a lot of friends, the number of guests turned out to be more than they expected.

2 weeks before the wedding, Ann and Marco officially released a statement using Marco's official Instagram Account stating their engagement as well as their desire to keep it as private as possible.

3 weeks before the wedding, Ann officially moved into Marco's apartment. They've decided to stay in his house for the time being until their dream house is completed. Marco purchased a land area in an exclusive village that can secure their privacy.

The construction of their house has not started just yet but they plan to do so after the wedding.

Now is the day that they've been waiting for. Ann can't help but feel excited and at the same time, nervous. She's finally going to marry the man she loves.

"You look so beautiful, my baby." She heard her mother say while looking at Ann's reflection in the mirror. Ann is wearing a strapless tier-skirt wedding gown designed by Izou. Even though her stomach the bump in her stomach is still small, it will be noticeable if she wears anything tight-fitting.

"Thank you, Mom."

"You ready to go?" With a nod, Ann took her Mother's hand as they made their way on the door where Roger is waiting. Upon seeing his eldest daughter in her wedding dress, Roger's eyes started to tear up.

"Dad..." She called out to her father, feeling slightly emotional as well.

"My Big Baby is so beautiful." Roger hugged her, as carefully as he could while kissing her cheeks.

"Thank you, Dad." With that, the three of them started walking toward the aisle. Luffia and Sab served as her Maid of Honors, walking down the aisle with Zoro and Kidd in tow.

And when it is time for the bride to walk down the aisle, Roger feels like his tears will fall at any moment. He can't help it. It's as if memories came flashing back in his mind. From the time that he first held her, to her first laugh, to her first steps, her first word - everything.

When it was time for Roger to hand over Ann to Marco, he grabbed the bridegroom's arm and said: "You take care of her, son."

"I will." And this is all Roger needed. He hugged Ann one last time, her last time as Gol D. Ann before she changes her surname that will match Marco's.

Rouge was quick to grab Roger's hand, holding it as they sit in front of the crowd, watching the wedding unfold.

"You're gorgeous." Marco can't help but say. Watching her walk down the aisle is surreal - a dream that he never thought will happen. But here they are, about to tie the knot and be with each other for the rest of their lives.

"So are you." Their eyes are sparkling, content at staring at one another. The officiator asked them to recite their vows. Like other weddings, they gave their vows.

"Ann... You don't know how much I feel so lucky to have you in my life. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you, yoi. I never thought that you'd love me back. When I first saw you, I think it was very much love at first sight." He can feel his tears while starting his vows. Ann smiled, trying not to cry while Marco continues his vows.

"The moment we started dating, I knew that you're the only one for me even though I feel like you don't want to tell me everything. I guess you have a good reason not to." They looked at Roger who was crying in the corner and the audience can't help but just laugh.

"There's nobody else that can make my heart beat faster than you could. I promise to love you for the rest of our lives, to be with you when you need me the most, to care for you, and to share my everything with you." By the end of his vow, Ann wanted to sob but she tried not to because it is finally her turn.

"You know, you've always been my crush even before we met personally." Ann shyly laughs upon remembering the moment she first saw him. "It was so damn embarrassing how we met but I guess it turned out well. I just can't believe that you were going to ask me out that I wanted to scream." Both laughed at the same time.

"Loving you and being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me and I promise to love you for eternity. I'll always be here for you when you need me, to support you and love you for who you are."

It's not just the bride and bridegroom that are crying. Most of the guests are, especially Roger is who sobbing in the front as he watches his eldest daughter get married.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Lifting the veil, Marco leans down to seal the deal of their forever followed by the cheers of the audience.

The reception was held in Raftel Palace's function room or more like a ballroom. It's spacious enough to house a thousand guests for parties like these.

Roger's still crying even after the wedding ceremony despite numerous attempts from Rouge and his daughters, no one can prevent him from crying. Ann and Marco received numerous greetings from their family and friends that it was overwhelming them.

The reception started and when it was time for Ann to toss the bouquet, many single ladies were lined up, hoping to catch the bouquet. Luffia was eager to also participate, dragging Sab, Koala, and Nami.

"One, Two, Three!" Ann tossed the bouquet and for some odd reason, it landed on Sab's feet. Everyone cheered for her except for Roger who cried even more after seeing the scene unfold. Garp was there, clapping his hands and loving the scenes happening.

Meanwhile, Kidd approached Marco and laid his hand out, asking for the garter. Marco just chuckled in response, shaking his head as he willingly hands over the garter to the red-haired man.

The reception is filled with laughter, more cheers, and lots of people getting drunk. Ann and Marco just watched their antics but still enjoyed everything. It was perfect for them and that's all that matters.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

3 months after the wedding, everything is back to normal. As normal as it could considering many things have changed.

Drake and Law moved in together which shocked most of their friends. It hasn't been months since they finally decided to date, but as long as they're happy, Sengoku won't say anything.

Ann is now 6 months pregnant. Thank goodness that there is no morning sickness anymore but she feels her hips starting to ache. She's still working in her company, but not as much as before. Often letting her employees handle most of the work instead.

Unlike before, the sisters are getting used to the reporters. Right now, the three of them accepted an interview for a television program.

 **Interviewer** : We're honored that you three agreed to this interview.

 **Sab** : Thank you for having us.

 **Interviewer** : How are you feeling right now? I heard this is your first time doing a Television interview.

 **Ann** : A bit nervous, to be honest.

 **Luffia** : It's okay! I like you!

 **Sab** : We're still not used to it, so bear with us.

 **Interviewer** : By the way, Ann. Congratulations on your pregnancy! You have that pregnancy glow.

 **Ann** : Thank you. It's quite hard, being pregnant but we're happy for this little bundle.

 **Interviewer** : Since the eldest has finally settled down, any plans from the two of you?

 **Luffia** : You mean getting married? Hmm, so far we haven't really talked about it. So, I don't think it will happen soon.

 **Sab** : Same thing. We're okay with what we have right now.

 **Interviewer** : We hope to hear it from you if that happens. By the way, many are curious about the three of you. Especially after the big reveal which shocked everyone. How was it? How were your lives growing up?

 **Ann** : I think it's pretty normal. It was normal because just a few people knew about us, so we were able to do what we want to.

 **Sab** : I think people just have a misconception of how we live just because of our parents' status. It's not. We're just like other families out there.

 **Interviewer** : How was Rouge as a mother?

 **Luffia** : Mom is more strict than Dad. That's for sure. She's the disciplinarian. She gets mad when we are rambunctious.

 **Sab** : That's true. She gets mad at Dad for spoiling us.

 **Interviewer** : Was she strict when it comes to your academic achievements?

 **Ann** : No. Never. Even when we were kids, she never forced us to be a top student. What she always tells us is to learn as much as we can. Just don't fail.

 **Luffia** : I dropped out of University and she's okay with it.

 **Interviewer** : How about your Dad?

 **Sab** : Dad's just chill, except for dating. We had a hard time when we introduced our boyfriends to him. He's strict when it comes to dating. Other than that, he just lets us do whatever we want.

 **Ann** : Yeah, I remember when he found out I was dating Marco. He wants to beat him up.

 **Interviewer** : Really?

 **Ann** : Yes. It was hilarious, but he's okay now. He accepted it along the way.

 **Interviewer:** There were rumors that your marriage with Marco was an arranged one. What do you say about that?

 **Ann:** Technically, it is and at the same time it's not. So, here's the story. Dad and Pops were drinking buddies even before we were born. So, during their drinking game, they signed a deal to marry off their first children. We actually found out about that during a family dinner in Pops' home. It was so hilarious. But we were already dating at that time, so I guess everything went well.

 **Interviewer:** So, that's what happened. Wow. Speaking of boyfriends, how did you guys meet? I mean, it will be a husband in Ann's case. So, tell us!

 **Luffia** : I'll go first! We met when we were still a teenager. In an alley and there are a bunch of thugs surrounding him. Then, we became friends!

 **Sab** : No, you forced him to be your friend.

 **Luffia** : Bleh!

 **Interviewer** : That was pretty interesting.

 **Sab** : Ok, so our meeting is kind of funny. I was walking back to my office, I have coffee in my hand and was kind of struggling with what I have and that's when we bumped into each other. I spilled coffee on his expensive suit. He was so damn angry and so was I, so yeah. That's how we met.

 **Luffia** : I knew you guys will hook up!

 **Ann** : They're pretty much made for each other. As for me, well, you see, it was kind of embarrassing.

 **Sab** : She wrecked the side mirror of Marco's sports car.

 **Ann** : It wasn't intentional! But yeah, I did. So, I arrived in the building for the meeting with WGC's executives for the project. I was walking in the parking lot, wearing heels and all that. So, I tripped when I was passing by his car and end up wrecking the side mirror.

**Interviewer: That's -**

**Ann** : Yeah, it's embarrassing. But not as much as Sab who was fighting with Kidd over a bag of chips in the grocery store!

 **Sab** : Can you not?

 **Interviewer:** How are you guys when you have misunderstandings with your lovers?

 **Ann:** We've never really had a big fight. Yes, sometimes there are misunderstandings when we were still dating, but it wasn't that big. So we just talk about it.

 **Sab:** It depends. We had a big fight before that took us a week before we were able to talk to one another. But it was just a one-time thing. After that, we still have misunderstandings, petty fights but nothing that we can't handle.

 **Luffia:** We never fight at all. I don't know, maybe because we've known each other for quite a while. But we just don't. Yes, we disagree because he doesn't want me to do something stupid, but nothing that will make us not talk to one another.

 **Interviewer:** Who is the better cook?

 **Sab** : Kidd. I know how to cook, but he's a lot better than I do.

 **Ann** : Marco. I can only cook if he's around. Other than that, I can't.

 **Luffia** : Zoro. I can't cook at all.

 **Interviewer:** Who is more clingy?

 **Ann** : I think both. We just love to cling with one another. Even before, I think we just like to cling to one another.

 **Sab** : Surprisingly, it's Kidd. He won't openly admit this, but he's more clingy than I could ever be.

 **Luffia** : ME! I love clinging to Zoro!

The interview continued and they were asked a couple more questions regarding their lives, plans, and whatnot. It was fun and not that bad at all.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann's due is fast approaching. She will be delivering the child anytime soon making everyone feel excited. A week before she's due, Marco took a parental leave so he can stay with her all the time in case the baby decides to come out.

They are watching Netflix, eating popcorn when all of a sudden, Ann felt her stomach aching a little. She thought it was just a kick from the baby but it became too frequent that she can't ignore it anymore.

Then she felt the wet liquid running down her legs and she turned to Marco who was focused on the movie.

"Marco?"

"Yes?"

"The water just broke." Upon hearing these words, Marco froze on his spot, forgetting the popcorn in his hands.

"Ah, what - Shit. Let's go to the hospital!" He abruptly stood up to run to the baby room where the bag they prepared is located. Good thing that they have it prepared beforehand.

When he came back, Ann was wincing because of the pain. Marco can't panic right now because first, Ann should get to the hospital.

On their way to the hospital, Marco immediately called Sab who was quick to respond.

"Her water broke!" That was Marco's greeting.

"Oh! Okay. Are you on your way now?"

"Yeah, I'm driving."

"Okay, will have the doctor be prepared." The call ended immediately. Ann is still groaning on her seat due to the pain she's feeling, cursing so loud at Marco.

The blond man wants to get rid of the cars in front of them so they can go faster to the hospital but he can't do that. Even if he wants to go past the speeding limit, safety comes first.

He almost sighed when they arrived in the hospital. Ann was immediately transferred to the delivery room. As her husband, Marco is allowed to be with her. Even if they ask him to leave, he won't. There's no way he will leave her behind.

Ann was holding his hand, sweats pouring from her forehead as the doctor asks her to push. Her grip on Marco's hand is very tight that it will not be a surprise if it will bruise the next day. Not that he minds.

Every shout she makes, Marco whispers encouraging words to her that she can do it. The labor took about an hour before they heard a cry from the baby.

Ann was so tired but as soon as she heard the baby's cry, she can't help but sob. So as Marco.

It didn't take a long time before the doctor placed the baby right beside Ann. It was a healthy baby boy weighing 8 lbs.

Both are overwhelmed after seeing the baby. It was like a dream come true, so perfect just like this baby boy.

Outside of the delivery room, several family members are waiting for the news of the delivery. Roger was pacing back and forth while waiting. Whitebeard was there as well, trying to act as calm as he could but fails to do so - not when he's constantly stomping his foot on the floor.

Luffia and Sab were there as well, excitedly waiting for the news. Not a few moments later, the doctor door opened and told the family that both mother and the child and doing well.

They were relieved and happy to hear about it.

"We're grandparents! I'm a grandpa!" Roger was crying after hearing the good news. Now, they just have to wait until they can see the baby and the mother.

The baby was placed in the nursing room. The family members immediately stood there, staring at the angel.

"He looks exactly like Ann." That was Rouge's comment after seeing her first grandchild.

"That, he does." Roger can only agree.

A day after the safe delivery, visitors were finally allowed to see Ann and the baby together. Although, they were warned not to overly stress them out.

Ann was sitting on the bed, staring at the baby in her arms. Who could have thought that this little child was just in her stomach yesterday?

The child opened his eyes and that's when Ann confirmed that her son got Marco's electric blue eyes.

"What are you going to name him?" Rouge asks.

Marco and Ann looked at each other, nodding. They already have the name planned. They were debating for quite some time until they arrived with the perfect name for their son.

"Aciel Marcus D. Newgate." Marco said.

"We're going to call him Ace." Ann added. Everyone nodded, loving the name of the child.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

6 months later...

Ann just wanted to roll her eyes out whenever her father calls her asking if she and Marco want to go on a date so he can offer to babysit Ace which Ann answered with a laugh as well as a promise to take note of the offer when they have no one else to ask.

Ace is now a bouncing 6-month old baby. Really, they always have someone calling them at if they can babysit Ace. Most of the time, it's Roger. The older man is so fond of his first grandchild.

Garp also offered but Ann doesn't trust him with Ace. No, she does not want her son to have crazy ideas courtesy of the crazy retired military man.

Right now, they are on their way to Raftel Palace to attend the family dinner hosted by their father. As soon as they stepped inside, Roger was eager to take the baby away from Ann. The child was giggling after seeing a very familiar face as well.

During family dinners, Roger always has Ace on his lap, feeding him with baby food.

"You know... Ace needs a company. A playmate." Rouge suddenly said during dinner. This took everyone's attention. "I think we need a second grandchild." Everyone stared at Rouge especially Ann who was as wide-eyed as Sab's.

"She's right though. It would be good to have another grandchild." Roger added before looking at Ace, smiling widely.

Everyone was silent while staring awkwardly at Ann and Marco. Their parents are basically asking them to produce another grandchild.

"Mom... Dad..." Sab called out to break the awkward silence. "Ann just gave birth not too long ago. Maybe in a few years or something."

"But I am not talking about her. I'm talking about you." This shocked Sab.

"Uh - what -"

"I mean, Ann already gave us a grandchild. Why don't you follow suit?" Sab just gaped at her mother while blushing, still in shock at what she just heard.

Luffia and Zoro looked at Sab then to Kidd. For some reason, Kidd just hummed before nodding then went back to eating.

"I don't mean to pressure you but if it happens, why not? We don't mind. Right, honey?"

"Yeah, sure!" That was kind of shocking coming from Roger. Did having a grandchild really changed him so much?

Sab looked at her boyfriend who was busy eating his fill, not even reacting at all so she decided to kick him under the table.

"What?" Kidd asks as if he has no clue why she kicked him. Sab raised an eyebrow at him but it was no use. Kidd just shrugged her off.

Thank goodness the topic did not stay there because if it had been, Sab wouldn't know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Btw, thanks for the suggestions for the baby's name. Sorry, I couldn't accommodate all of it because I already have a name prepared. Hehe.


	63. Kidd and Sab

After that nerve-wracking dinner, Sab tried to corner Kidd into saying something to her but he was just shrugging things off is irritating the hell out of her.

"What do you want me to say, then? It's not like we've never talked about it." He shrugged and for the first time in a while, Sab finds herself unable to retort to him.

Maybe she's just overreacting because of what their parents just said. Yeah, that must be it because, in the next few days, everything seems normal, so she shrugged it off.

Kidd was busy preparing for another race which is still sponsored by Luffia's company. Unlike last year, Marco and Ann decided not to participate in favor of focusing on their family which is understandable. Ace is still 8 months old and needs a lot of attention and care from them.

Sab also did not participate because of her busy schedule in the hospital especially after the grand opening of the second building. She has a lot to take care of. Participating in the race is the last thing on her mind as it is.

Luffia and Zoro are the same. They are busy with a lot of projects including the hotels that will be opening by the end of the year.

So, this year, Kidd is the only one participating. He's pretty confident in winning this race without a hitch at all. Although he knows he will win, he can't help but still feel nervous.

"You look like you want to puke." Kidd snapped his head toward the familiar person who stepped into the SHI's designated area where Kidd is preparing.

"Hell, no." He said but there was no bark in his tone. Over the months after everything has calmed down, Shanks and Kidd were able to patch things up and slowly get used to each other. He was often invited to have dinner in Shanks' house which is pretty nice.

He's also loved by his nephew and niece. It's been years since he felt as if he belonged. Although it was awkward at first, they were able to gradually warm up to one another.

One time, they decided to visit the house they grew up with. It was odd to be in that house again. The mansion is full of cobwebs, dust is everywhere. It is pretty old and empty. It used to have a lot of their memories which Kidd wants to cherish.

It took a lot of courage for him to step inside the mansion. Had it been him before, he wouldn't be able to walk down the halls of the house without feeling angry. At that time, he felt the need to go through those memories again - good and bad as it helped him become who he is today.

The mansion is already under his name as part of his inheritance from their deceased father. Although he offered Shanks that they should co-own it, Shanks declined. It was their father's wish for his youngest son to have the mansion to himself.

After that, Kidd decided to renovate the whole house. It used to be empty but not forever.

"Uh, huh. Try to stay focus."

"I am!"

"On the race or to something else?" Kidd glared at Shanks who just laughed at him. Sometimes, he hates how Shanks can see through him. "Good luck! You can do it!"

Not like Kidd will need it for the race. But maybe, he will need that for something else.

The race is about to start. Sab is in SHI's designated area while the rest of her family are in the private stands along with the Whitebeard family. It's very loud for an 8-month-old baby to be in the crowd, so their family decided to pay for a private stand where Ace can be comfortable.

Even though Sab is confident that Kidd will win, it doesn't mean that she's not nervous. There are a lot of participants who wanted to take the championship this year. Defeating Kidd means fame for them.

The race went on with Kidd at the back. Being the last year's champion, he was given a disadvantage although it's not like it will prevent him from winning. He was able to bypass many participants after a few laps.

The cheers are very loud as Kidd took the first place rather easily. It wasn't even a fight, to begin with. Sab was there to welcome him in the makeshift garage as soon as the race was over.

A few minutes after the racers are back in their designated areas, Kidd is still in the middle of the field as if he's waiting on something. Sab was worried that he might be injured or something.

She's about to call him out when all of a sudden, the big screen in the stadium lit up with Sab's name on display. A few seconds after that, it changed into something else.

_Will you marry me?_

Then, Kidd approached her and kneeled in front with a diamond engagement ring ready. The cheers got louder and the cameras are focused on them but Sab paid them no mind.

Her focus is on Kidd who is still kneeling, waiting for her to answer the question. Who could have thought that he will propose to her like this?

"Are you ever going to answer my question?" His sexy smirk is on display, the same smirk that made her heartbeats go faster. The same smirk that made her fall in love.

"Yes. Damn it, yes!" He immediately put the ring on her before kissing her as if to seal the deal.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The sudden proposal of Kidd shocked everyone else. More so, with Sab. Apparently, Kidd already asked her parents for her hand months ago which they undoubtedly agreed on.

Surprisingly, it was Roger who agreed first. Having a grandchild really changed him and he was eager to send his daughters to marry and start their own family.

"Your father wouldn't agree if he didn't know that Kidd will take care of you." Rouge told Sab one time when she asked when did Kidd speak to them.

"I didn't expect him to pop the question right there and then." Sab just said.

"You two have been together for quite some time. Maybe he thinks that it is the right time for you to seal the deal."

A few days after their engagement, Kidd told Sab about his plans which is quite surprising. It was about the mansion where he grew up in that he renovated with the idea that they will live there with their future children.

"It's not finished yet. I want your ideas before we could finalize everything." He gave her the floor plans as well as several samples of interior designs that he wants her to choose from.

"Oh, wow."

"You don't want to live there?"

"No! Of course, I want to. I just didn't expect that you want to live there."

"It will be a shame not to use the house. Besides, I want our _children_ to grow up in the same house as my brother and I did."

The emphasis of the word children brought redness into Sab's cheeks.

"You want to have children right away?" She asks.

"Hmm, if we're lucky, why not? Don't you want to?"

"Well, if we'll be blessed with a child right away, why not?" She shrugged. It's not like they do not want to enjoy being husband and wife first, but if it's meant to happen, then it's meant to happen.

She and Kidd live in the same house since three months ago, even before the proposal. Her parents were not against it, in fact, they were supportive of the decision as they see nothing wrong with it.

With a lot of discussions, Sab and Kidd decided to hold the wedding 4 months after the proposal. That will give them more time to prepare everything. They both agreed to have a church wedding instead and the reception will be on Raftel Palace's grounds, just like Ann and Marco's wedding reception.

Izou, Rouge, and Koala helped Sab in organizing the wedding. She didn't know that there are a lot of things that need to be taken care of but it was fun.

Four months easily pass by and it was time for the wedding. Unlike Ann's, Sab chose a morning time for the wedding.

"I know I agreed to the wedding, but I just can't help but feel sad." Roger said while they are in the car, on their way to the church.

"Dad..."

"I know, I know. We gained another son, but I just can't help but feel a little sad, okay?"

Sab can understand. Roger will be walking her to the altar where her future husband is waiting for her.

As soon as they arrive, Sab took a deep breath. She's nervous, excited, and happy. It's full of emotions that she can't really explain.

Once again, Roger is about to cry as he walks Sab toward the altar. It takes him back to his memories when he was walking Ann. The feeling is still the same. Nothing has changed. He still wants to cry especially when Kidd took Sab's hand.

"It's okay, honey." Rouge is very calm about this. She, too, feels a little melancholic about the wedding, but she's happy for her daughter. Despite her attempts of calming Roger, her words are not getting through.

Roger still ends up crying especially during the wedding vows.

"You know, I really hated your guts the moment we first met. I've never met someone so strong, so confident that you kind of intimidated me. I just don't know how to handle you except by throwing insults right back at your face." Sab can only laugh at him while trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"You've been my rock ever since. You've given me strength, courage, love, and so much more. I want to be your rock too, your strength... You've done so much for me that I want to give it back too. Thank you for letting me love you and letting me be happy by being with you forever."

Kidd sniffed a little after stating his wedding vow to Sab. And now, it is her turn.

"You know, I feel the same way to you. I really hated your guts, your arrogance, I just can't stand you. But here we are, about to be Husband and Wife. You taught me a lot of things, you've given me happiness more than I can ever ask for. I just want to say I love you and I'll love you for the rest of our lives."

Roger was sobbing now while a lot of people are also crying after hearing their wedding vows. Shanks was a sobbing mess too and often gets a look from his son.

"You may now kiss the bride." As soon as they kissed, many cheered, especially Luffia who was so damn happy to see them get married.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_5 Months later..._

Sab feels a little different. She's always tired, always moody, and felt like she's itching everywhere. Checking on her period tracker, she was kind of surprised that she has not had her period for over a month now.

That's when an idea struck her. She immediately took a pregnancy test to confirm her earlier assumptions.

Kidd left the house that morning to attend a meeting, so it was just her in their house. They moved into the mansion a month ago after its full renovation. If Sab is being honest, the house is too big for the two of them that it feels empty when one of them is not around.

Several minutes passed by before the results came in. And it was there, two lines. A positive.

"Oh..." She told herself while staring at the pregnancy test kit before a smile slowly creeps on her face. To see the actual result is a little overwhelming for her. She's brimming with so much happiness that she can't wait till she tells Kidd about it.

She wanted to tell him right away but that would mean she won't be able to see the look on his face as she breaks the news so she decided to wait for him when he arrives.

Kidd did not come home till around 6 PM, just in time for their dinner. He arrives in their home smelling the food that Sab must be cooking. He smiles as he strutted toward the kitchen where his wife is.

And sure, she's there, humming a tune while preparing for their dinner.

"What are you cooking?" Kidd stood behind Sab, wrapping his arm around her waist as he peeks to whatever she's cooking for dinner.

"Curry Udon." She said and instantly, Kidd's face winced at the food. This is his least favorite food and Sab is aware of this. If she cooks this for him it must mean that he somehow pissed her off but he can't think of anything that he did today to piss off this blond.

"Did I do something?" He asks, suspicious.

"Hmm, maybe?" She smirked at him. "Go take a shower. We'll have dinner in a while." She kisses him before getting back to her cooking.

Kidd only left the kitchen a little confused.

During dinner, Kidd keeps on wincing at the food in front of him. There's nothing but Curry Udon on the table so he has no choice but to eat it. If he won't eat it, Sab will be pissed off and he doesn't want that especially he's still in a blind about why she cooked this in the first place.

They are silent while eating with Kidd's groans as he gobbles the food in front of him trying not to throw up at all. Seeing his reaction, Sab smiles, enjoying his misery. When Kidd ate half a bowl of the curry udon, this is when she finally decided to tell him.

"I'm pregnant."

The red-haired man has his mouth full when she said this and instantly reaches for the water to avoid choking.

"Y-You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated and was followed by silence.

Kidd's still trying to process her words and when he's calmed down, he immediately stood up so she can hug her.

"Is this why you cooked this dish tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Damn you..." His curse has no bite, it was delivered with no ill intention. He's just so damn happy about the news. This is what they've been waiting for all this time and finally, it is happening.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"You hear that baby Ace? You're gonna have a cousin!" Roger was lifting Ace, swinging him on the air making the one-year-old baby giggle while babbling at his grandpa.

"That's great news! Congratulations!" Rouge hugged Sab and Kidd after they announced that they are expecting their first child.

"You're finally going to give them a second grandchild. Did you know that they've been asking us when are we going to have another child?" Ann shook her head while looking at their parents.

"But when will you?" Sab asks.

"It's too soon. We just want to enjoy being just the three of us, yoi." Marco said. At least they have a definite plan.

"Shishishi! We're gonna have another baby in the family!" Luffia's fond of babies although she can't be trusted with babysitting them alone. She and Zoro always visit Baby Ace as well as Tashigi and Smoker's baby named Itsuki.

Once, she almost dropped Ace because of her clumsiness. Thank goodness Zoro was with her all the time. All of them wonders how she will survive if she will become a mother in the future. But maybe she will because Zoro will be with her all the time.

Sab's pregnancy is quite smooth. Although there is occasional morning sickness, it wasn't that bad at all. Kidd's been there all the time, taking notes of pieces of advice coming from Marco. Shanks is not being helpful at all or more like his advice is not helpful to Kidd, so the younger red-haired man just ignores it.

Kidd is so excited to be a father. He had one of the rooms renovated for the baby, painting it himself.

When Sab was in labor, most of their family members are present, anxiously waiting for the news.

Sab was cursing a lot at Kidd while pushing the baby out of her stomach. It was painful and draining her energy.

"Fuck you! You're going to deliver the next child!" She shouted at him but Kidd paid it no mind as he continues to whisper to her that it will be alright, that it will be over soon.

The labor took 2 hours before they were finally able to hear the cry of the baby.

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!" The doctor laid the baby right beside Sab. The baby girl inherited Kidd's red hair but other than that, she looks exactly like Sab.

"She's perfect." Kidd muttered while crying as he looks at their baby.

"That, she is." Sab agreed.

Everyone was so excited when they finally were able to meet the baby. Roger was sobbing when he saw his second grandchild. Garp was no better, either.

"What's her name?" Luffia eagerly asks.

"Samantha Kathleen. We will call her Sam." Kidd said while caressing the top of the baby's head as carefully as he can. Everything in the world is perfect.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia was so silent when she and Zoro are on their way to their shared house after visiting Sab and Sam.

Right after Sab moved in with Kidd, Luffia asked Zoro if they will move in together. She's alone in the house she used to share with her sisters. Now that they all have their own families, she's alone.

She thought about moving back to Raftel Palace but decided against it. That is why she asked Zoro if she can move in with him and he agreed with it.

The house she and her sisters used to live in is still well-maintained as they still have a lot of their stuff there. Sab and Ann took all of their clothes to their new homes while Luffia kept half of hers in the house because Zoro's closet is not big enough for her to put all of her clothes in.

"Why are you so silent?" Zoro asks while driving.

"Ann and Sab now have babies." She said.

"Yes, they do."

"I want a baby too!" Luffia declared while looking at Zoro as if he can magically give her a baby right this instant. "Impregnate me!" Zoro coughed at her demands. Is this one of her whims again?

"You're not saying that because you are envious after seeing your sisters' babies, are you?"

"Hmm, no? I mean, yeah, seeing them have babies is making me want to have one too! But, I think it will be good if we will have a baby. I want the baby to look like you." She pouted.

"Why don't we talk about that when we arrive at home?" Zoro asks.

"Mmkay..." And she agreed.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so for those suggesting names for the baby, you can suggest baby names:
> 
> Ann and Marco: I need a name for a baby girl, preferably starts with letter M
> 
> Sab and Kidd: Name for a Baby boy
> 
> I already have Zoro and Luffia's baby names ready.
> 
> Also, for those asking about whether I will stop writing or not, here's my answer:
> 
> I will and plan to continue writing for as long as my schedule allows me to. Right now, I work from home so it gives me a lot of time because I don't go outside unless necessary.
> 
> For those asking about what other stories I planned to write, here's the trivia:
> 
> \- I have a plot ready for "Pirate Princesses". It's been there for ages and will take place in One Piece universe BUT I decided not to write it after this one. Why? Because I have another story that I find more interesting to write.
> 
> \- I will post the summary or snippets of the new story by the time I finish this story. So, basically, it will be like this: Next chapter is Luffia and Zoro. Then Author's Final Notes, then the summary of the new story.


	64. Zoro and Luffia

Arriving in their house, Zoro immediately pulled Luffia to sit on the couch with him. For sure, she won't go to sleep until they've talked about what's bothering her.

He kind of expected this to happen at some point but he never thought that she will bring it up this soon.

"Do you want to have a baby?" Luffia asks her all of a sudden.

"I do. But not because I envy others but because I want to." This made Luffia frown a little. Maybe this is a wake-up call to her for going on her whims just because she feels like she needs to catch up to her sisters. She has this ridiculous sense of competitiveness that Zoro loves but sometimes, she needs to receive rebuttals. And that's Zoro's responsibility.

"I am not envious of them. I just thought... I just thought that it would be nice if we have mini-Zoros running around. I would love that." That's what Luffia thinks. Yeah, maybe she's slightly envious but she wouldn't want a child just because she's a little envious. She wants it because it will be hers and Zoro's.

"I'd love that too, but the question is, are we ready for it? Having children is not easy and we can't be hasty with these kinds of decisions."

"I know..."

"And we still have a lot of things to take care of." Zoro reminded. They have several projects lined up now that their business is expanding. It's taking a lot of their time and they just can't leave it hanging.

"Yeah..." Luffia nodded.

"We still have time, okay? We don't have to rush things."

Luffia only nodded before hugging Zoro. For now, this is enough.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

With a lot of things going on, no one can really tell how much time passed by. It was time for Sab and Kidd's baby girl's baptism. Several family members and friends attended which include Zoro and Luffia.

Killer and Koala are the godparents of baby Sam. Looking at them, Zoro can't help the same way Luffia felt before. He can see the happiness written all over their faces.

This is the same happiness he sees with Marco and Ann when they look at their son who is about 2 years old now. When the three boys got together for a hangout, all Marco and Kidd talk about is their children.

Zoro is not bothered by their topic. No, he's just a little envious.

"Oi." Kidd calls him out. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I am. Why?"

"You look like you're in deep thought, yoi. Is something bothering you?" Marco asks.

With the months passing by, their relationship with each other grew exponentially. They hang out most of the time especially when there are family dinners which are often.

"How do you know that you're ready?"

"Ready for what?" Kidd raises an eyebrow.

"You know. To have a family." With his answer, Marco and Kidd fell silent, exchanging looks before looking back at Zoro with knowing smiles that made him flustered.

"Well, in my case... It was an unexpected pregnancy. But I just know that I want to be with her, yoi."

"It wasn't exactly planned for us. We know we want to. Why? You thinking of popping the question soon?" Kidd smirks. "Looks like we'll be hearing wedding bells soon."

Zoro did not answer. He does not even know when that will be.

Even after several months since that conversation, Zoro never popped the question to Luffia. Not because he does not want to. He just felt like its' not the right time to do so.

A year passed by again and this time, they find themselves in the same situation. A situation wherein they see Ann and Marco's happy faces as they welcome their second child named Arianne Margaret or 'Rhia' as what they want to call her. She inherited Marco's blond hair and his eyes, but the rest of her looks like Ann. She's a perfect combination of both.

The following year, Sab welcomed their second child as well. It's a baby girl again named Sienna Khristine or 'Khris'. With how protective Kidd is, they all wonder if he will become Roger the second at this point.

With this many grandchildren, Zoro and Luffia are often asked when they plan to get married. They've been together for years now and have been living together as well.

Although they are not being pressured to follow suit, still, they felt like everyone is expecting that it will be soon.

Both of them are in deep thought that sometimes, they just stayed silent for a long time, not saying anything to each other.

"Zoro - "

"Luffia - " Both said at the same time.

"You go first - "

"You go first - " Again, at the same time and they laughed at their ridiculousness.

"Why don't we say it at the same time? I feel like we are thinking about the same thing." Zoro suggested.

"Okay. I will count up to 3 and let's say it at the same time." Zoro nodded. "1...2...3..."

And as if they share the same brain cells, both said the same thing. "Let's get married."

After hearing it, both just laughed. They are so in sync that it's so ridiculous. When their laughs subsided, Zoro grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"I want to get married." He said with deep sincerity, green eyes staring back at Luffia's darker ones.

"Me too! Let's get married now!" She said, laughing as if she said the most entertaining thing that existed.

"Now?" Zoro looks at the time. It's 4:30 PM.

"Yeah. Why do we have to wait?" She shrugged and Zoro can agree. Why wait when they can do it right now?

"Alright, let's go!" With that, the two of them drove to the nearest church that it just happened to be near the ocean.

The local priest was so shocked when a car pulled over the garage with two figures walking side by side to approach the church office.

"We want to get married." Both said at the same time.

"Okay. When?"

"Right now." They said at the same time, shocking the priest.

"Are you sure?" The priest asked.

"Yes, we are." Their eyes are so determined that it made the priest speechless. It's not every day that he gets a request from a couple to get married right on the spot but who is he to say no when he sees the sincerity in their eyes?

"Alright. Would you like it to be in the church?"

"Can we do it in front of the beach?" Luffia asked.

"Yes, it's fine. Shall we?" The priest led them in the nearby tree right in front of the beach where they can fully see the sunrise.

It's hilarious that they are here with no plans whatsoever, standing in front of the priest as they hold hands.

Both felt that this moment is so intimate, so perfect despite the lack of witnesses, family, and friends. But it's perfect for them.

"Luffia... I don't even know what crossed my mind when I agreed to marry you a few minutes after we told each other that we want to get married." This made Luffia giggle and so as the priest who is listening to the wedding vow. "But what I know is that I want to be with you. To be honest, we don't need a marriage certificate just to prove that we love each other. We don't need to change our status from single to married just to prove that we love each other. You and I both know that we do."

Luffia nodded, smiling while looking at Zoro's eyes.

"You know, I am not good with words. I just can't explain how much you mean to me. You came into my life without warning and now, here we are. 10 years later and still together through thick and thin. And that will remain forever."

Luffia is not the type to cry, but she felt her tears falling. This is not because she is sad, but because she is damn happy to be just with Zoro.

"You won't get rid of me, not before, not today, and certainly not tomorrow. I'll follow you around, like a shadow." Luffia said.

"Yeah, I know I couldn't." Zoro agrees.

"I am not good with words too, but I know I just love you. Even though you are a drunkard - "

"I never get drunk."

"- even though you get lost all the time."

"Oi!"

"Shishishi! But I love all of you." Zoro can only share his head at Luffia's ridiculous wedding vows. "Thank you for sticking with me and being with me. Thank you because I am where I am because of you. I know I can chase my dreams because I have you by my side, supporting me."

Both of them nodded, still smiling like idiots. The priest is there, watching the deep emotions coming from their eyes and he knows that these two did not come here out of a drunken whim. They can here knowing what they are getting into.

Even if he is a stranger, the priest can feel the deep bonds coursing through these two people and he knows that his agreement is not a waste.

"Where are your rings?" The priest can't help but ask.

Zoro and Luffia blinked at one another before bursting into laughter. Both of them did not have wedding rings prepared at all, nor was there any engagement ring.

The engagement ring was Zoro's fault. It slipped from his mind.

"Hmm, we don't have it." Luffia flashed a toothy grin along with a peace sign using her fingers. The priest can only shake his head.

"We don't need it. Just having each other is enough." Zoro said.

"Alright. Fine. I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Zoro leans in and was met by a very eager Luffia. They kissed as the sun is setting down, the same thing when they had their first kiss on Thousand Sunny ship.

As they hugged each other the feeling is different. Husband and Wife. Yes, their status and label may have been different, but it's still them - Luffia and Zoro. Two people who love each other. They still won't change the way they treat one another. It will still be the same and will remain so until the end of time.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia and Zoro kept the information to themselves, or more like they forgot to tell everyone in their family.

It's been a month since their impromptu wedding and they never even thought about buying wedding rings. What they did after the impromptu wedding is to get their marriage license and went home.

Although the sex right after the wedding was the best so far.

"When do you plan to get married?" Rouge suddenly asks. They are having a barbeque party that weekend with a few family friends. They stopped asking this question for quite some time now because they felt like they are pressuring Luffia and Zoro.

"Oh, but we are already married." Luffia suddenly said. Everyone within the vicinity just stopped whatever they're doing and looked at Luffia as if questioning if they heard it right.

"WHAT?!" Roger burst out, eyes as wide as saucers.

"We're married. We got married last month." Luffia shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Wait a minute! Luffia! How, how can you get married without telling us?" Rouge still can't believe what she's hearing.

"Oops. Sorry, we forgot. Shishishi!" Everyone gaped at Luffia who was just laughing. Then they all stared at Zoro who looked away, a little bit embarrassed that both of them forgot to mention it at all.

"I can't believe the two of you. Wait, you know what? I can." Sab just shook her head while carrying her youngest child, Khris.

"You two, are idiots!" Ann also said.

"You two are going to get married again!" Rouge said. "A big wedding! With a proper celebration with family and friends. I really can't believe you two got married without telling us! When did this happen?"

"A month ago."

And everyone just sighed, shaking their heads. Only Luffia and Zoro can forget to tell their family and friends that they got married.

"You two are made for each other, I swear." Law rolled his eyes while clutching his adopted son, Aiden who is about 2 years old. He and drake decided to adopt after a year of living together and it just so happens that there's a one-year-old baby in the orphanage where Kidd and Killer used to stay.

With Rouge's insistence, they planned another wedding. This time, it will be on the Sunny Islands. Luffia and Zoro just let Rouge, Nami, and Sab plan everything out with the help of Koala even though she's pregnant with her first child with Killer.

Zoro and Luffia are not against a second wedding at all. They don't mind and it's also a great excuse to throw a party which they both love.

As usual, Roger and Garp are still bawling their eyes out while watching the youngest of the sisters get married. Soon, those tears are gone because of the idiocy that Luffia and Zoro pulled. Yeah, they did not prepare any wedding vows at all and instead, they told the officiator:

"We're already married. Do we have to recite another wedding vows?"

"She's right."

All guests just face-palmed. Leave it to the two of them to turn the wedding into a comedy when it was supposed to be romantic. They even went as far as complaining about their clothes while reciting the vows. Well, this is Zoro and Luffia they are talking about. There's nothing they can do at this point.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**9 months later...**

Luffia is so calm while waiting for her doctor. Even though she's in labor, she feels so relaxed that the nurses and the doctor is giving her weird looks.

Zoro is about to pass out from nervousness.

"Calm down..." Luffia told Zoro. Why is the situation reversed? He's supposed to tell her to calm down, not the other way around.

"Oh, I think they're coming out now." She said and the doctor said to push. And she did. There was no scream from her, only groans and occasional 'ouch' coming out of her mouth.

30 minutes later, they heard the cry of the first baby.

"Okay, one more!" The doctor said. Luffia began pushing again and 15 minutes later, the second baby came out with a cry. "Here are your babies. Congratulation! The baby boy was the first one out."

They placed the babies beside Luffia. The baby boy looks exactly like Zoro except for the brunette hair that he got from Luffia. The baby girl looks like Luffia except she has green hair just like her dad's.

They named them Luis and Zahra.

As they stare at their babies, both Zoro and Luffia are silent before the two of them said this at the same time: "They look weird." This gained surprised looks from the hospital staff because not all parents will say something like that after seeing their children. Maybe it's just the two of them.

Having two babies at once is not easy. It was hard that they have to ask help most of the time. Dadan took it to herself to constantly visit Zoro and Luffia's household because she said she does not trust Luffia.

Rouge was also there most of the time to make sure that Luffia knows what she's supposed to do.

It wasn't easy for the two of them but it was a lot of fun especially watching their children smile and sleep. Surprisingly, the twins did not have twins whereas Luffia did.

They may not have been blessed with twins, but they were blessed with 3 children.

9 months after Luffia gave birth, they found out that Sab was pregnant with her third child. And not too long after that, Ann followed suit.

Sab gave birth to a baby boy named Simon Kiyoske while Ann gave birth to another baby girl named Ayiesha Marisse.

With a total of 8 grandchildren, Roger and Rouge are extremely overwhelmed especially during a family gathering where everyone is present.

They spoiled their grandchildren so much that they're getting a handful of comments from their daughters. What can they do? They just adore them so much.

Ace is very independent and is now 7 years old, followed by Sam who is 5 years old. Roger had a lot of fun teaching them about a lot of things.

As for the younger ones, they're all angels to their grandparents. They still have a lot to learn when it comes to dealing with the media, but they will do well. After all, they have their parents to guide them well...

"You look like you're about to cry." Rouge approached her husband, placing her hand on his hips.

"Nah. It's just... I'm just so happy to see our children with their families. It's a little sad, but more than that, it's satisfying."

"Yeah. It is." And they smiled at each other, content with what the world has to offer...

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**ASL Sisters and their Babies:**

**Marco and Ann:**

**Aciel Marcus 'Ace' - 7 years old**

**Arianne Margaret "Rhia" - 4 years old**

**Ayiesha Marisse 'Yiesha' - 1 year old**

**Sab x Kidd:**

**Samantha Kathlene "Sam" - 5 years old**

**Sienna Khristine "Khris" - 3 years old**

**Simon Kiyoske "Simon" - 1 year old**

**Zoro x Luffia:**

**Zahra - 2 years old**

**Luis - 2 years old**

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**EXTRA: Law's Dilemma**

Law can't help but groan as he listens to his grandfather talk about grandchildren. Ever since Sengoku retired from his post, he is frequently visiting Law and Drake's shared home.

They moved in together 3 months after Ann and Marco's wedding and they have been living together for years now.

"Law... Having children is the best feeling ever!"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you." Law rolled his eyes at his grandfather.

"Rude! I may never have children of my own but I loved Corazon like my own. How can you say that to your poor old grandfather?" Yeah, this is one of the aftereffects of retiring. Sengoku had a lot of time getting sentimental and bugging Law to adopt children.

 _Garp has several great-grandchildren, they're all so cute, I want one too, yada yada yada..._ That was his usual whines to Law.

At first, the surgeon ignored it and Drake is trying to reason out with Sengoku that they are not prepared for children at all which the old man retorts that they both have stable lives. If it's something akin to finances, it won't be a problem. With the years he spent in the military, Sengoku had the money to spend on his great-grandchildren.

With a lot of insistence from Sengoku - Drake, and Law decided to talk about it and decided that they can adopt a child from an orphanage. It's not like Law hates children. It's just that he's not good with them.

"We'll be fine. How many times have you looked after your nephews and nieces?" Drake asked. Sometimes, the twins will ask Law to babysit their children for them. It's not because they don't have anyone to ask, but because they are doing it to annoy the hell out of him.

He can't say no at all because no matter what, he still likes those brats.

Now, they're about to have a brat of their own. They were asked if they want a toddler or a baby. They don't know just yet, so they decided to meet with the children and get to know them.

Law is okay with the older ones, but it just doesn't feel right to him at all. When his eyes landed on a one-year-old toddler, he felt something within him. The toddler is crying in the arms of one of the caretakers which took Law's attention.

Subconsciously, he approached the toddler and as soon as their eyes met, that's when Law felt _something_. The toddler reached for him and without question, he took him in his arms. That's when they decided to adopt this baby and named him Aiden.

Sengoku was in tears when he finally met his great-grandson. Often, he visits with lots of toys, spoiling Aiden despite the numerous warnings from Law. Not that Sengoku ever listens anyway.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**OMAKE: This is before Roger was reminded about the drunken signed deal**

Marco meets with Roger for a coffee… He brought Ann's takeout food

 **ROGER** : Oh, is that food I smell?

 **MARCO** : Yes. Do you want some? My girlfriend brought enough, yoi.

 **ROGER** : Haha! What a lucky man you are! At least your girlfriend is not starving you.

Marco only laughs. Roger started to open the takeout.

 **MARCO** : These are her favorite foods.

 **ROGER** : Huh? Really? She has the same favorite foods as my eldest daughter!

 **MARCO** : (Quite interested) Is that so?

 **ROGER** : Yes! Look at the amount of food! This carrot cake is my baby's favorite dessert! What a coincidence! Hahaha.

 **MARCO** : It seems that my girlfriend and your eldest daughter has a similar taste, yoi.

 **ROGER** : That is for sure, especially if your girlfriend is also into food!

 **MARCO** : Of course. She eats a lot!

 **ROGER** : That's quite a coincidence! Hahaha! They would have become great friends if not, a good rival!

 **MARCO** : I can try to ask her to meet up with your daughter, yoi. I am sure she would be thrilled.

 **ROGER** : Really? That's good! I'll ask my baby to meet her.

 **ME** : WTF? LOL

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes for the next post. Then the summary of the new story. 
> 
> Thank you for those who suggested names!!! I


	65. Author's Final Notes

Hi, Guys! It's me, Khristina Margarrette! I don't even know where to begin without feeling so emotional.

Not many of you know this, but I've mentioned this previously that I started posting stories in fanfic. ASL Sisters was published last August 2, 2015. That got me thinking, wow. It's been 5 years since I started writing this story.

There were a lot of ups and downs. Many things happened and this year, I picked up the story once again and decided to re-write the whole thing. For those who have been with me since the very beginning, kudos to you guys for sticking with me through thick and thin.

And here we are, Author's Final Notes. I felt like crying as I write this, tbh. This is my baby and will forever be my baby. For it to end now, it's just unbelievable.

I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for being supportive, for encouraging me when I felt like I want to stop. It means a lot to me.

To my regular commenters/reviewers, thank you so much! You guys are the best. And thank you to my silent readers as well. You guys may not be vocal, but just knowing that you appreciate this story means a lot to me.

You may not believe it, but I was crying while writing this final note. It's like saying goodbye to something so dear to me and it's overwhelming. Who could have thought that I will be able to finish it? Hahaha!

Kudos to all of you reading this story. 250, 624K words. This is no joke to read, tbh. I personally do not have the patience to read a very long fiction/story but you guys do. You are all amazing and wonderful.

I will continue to write and improve myself as I do. I have so many ideas that I need an outlet, so this is it! Hehehe.

Anyway, I'll post the Summary of the new story tomorrow. I can't say when I will be able to post the first chapter of the story. I have the summary and the plot ready, but I still do not have the outline for the chapters. That's something I need before I start to write to avoid confusing myself. LOL. I tend to mix things up, so I need the proper outline.

And with that being said. ASL Sisters has finally reached its ending. Who's crying? ME. I AM CRYING.

But an ending means a new beginning. See you guys~~

P.S. Fates of the Hidden World will have its regular updates weekly which is usually Weekend. I am a bit busy and that story is too complicated for me to write while I work. LOL.

Ciao~


	66. Road to Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your messages guys. Can't reply to all of them, but it is all appreciated. Now, I know you all are waiting for this.

**Mafia/Modern AU: Road to Revenge**

**Gol D. Roger. A man feared by many especially by the World Government. A World-reknowned Criminal died alongside his family while resisting a warrant of arrest. Or at least that is how the public believed. Little did everyone know that his children survived, bidding their time, hiding in the shadows waiting to avenge the death of their parents. To carry out justice by hunting down the people who wronged their father.**

**Ann x Marco**

Revenge. This is what is in Ann's mind, memories of the death of their parents is still fresh in her mind. She swore to hunt every single man who conspired to kill her father. And on top of her list is none other than Whitebeard. Killing a powerful man like Whitebeard is not easy but there is a way. And the key that holds to her mission is none other than Whitebeard's son - Marco.

**Sab X Kidd**

Kill or be killed, to hunt or to be hunted, this is the law in the underground world and Sab is the hunter who is chasing the culprits who caused her parents' deaths. But it seems that Sab must prepare herself to be killed and hunted down because Kidd Eustass, her ex-lover has been set free. She knew it is only a matter of time before he finds her, get his revenge against Sab who sent him to prison.

**Luffia X Zoro**

Luffia managed to build a mafia group strong enough to withstand rivals and their group is notorious for causing troubles with the World Government, so much that a special task force was sent to track and hunt them down. Luffia is supposed to get rid of the captain of that group, but it proves to be one of the hardest decisions in her life. Because the captain is none other than her best friend, Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still debating whether I should modify Luffia and Zoro's plot. I'm 60/40 with that, but we'll see.


End file.
